THE CLUB
by LovesJakeBlack
Summary: Christi is a sensible girl, she leads a sensible life, but then she meets Jacob Black and her world turns upside down with passion, mistery and love. Rated M for the *Gratuitous Lemons* Chapter 60 up!
1. Boom Boom Pow

I walked in to the dark club holding my friend Heidi's hand. We both looked at the sea of flesh and sweat that was the massive dance floor below us. Electronic music pulsing and booming beneath our feet, I could feel it on the tips of my fingers and running over my body like a million goose bumps. We leaned over the rail for a bit and gawked at the hot dancers.

Heidi squeezed my hand and squealed impatiently in my ear "Ooh, let's go, let's go."

We mingled through the crowd and made our way down the winding staircase to the dance floor below. Heidi lifted my hand above my head and twirled me with excitement.

"You know, you're goanna eventually have to stop that, people are goanna think we're together" I lifted my fingers into quotation marks.

She giggled and pecked me on the cheek and pulled me into the sea of hot and sweaty bodies. I let the music take over me closing my eyes and letting it vibrate to my core, I could feel it pulsing in my veins. There was no better high for me than good bass and pulsing sounds.

The lights flashed and the bass boomed. Boom, Boom, Boom. It felt as if everyone's hands were on me at that very moment as we ventured further into the sea of bodies. Once we reached the center Heidi released my hand and was grabbed by some random guy who immediately started to grind up against her. She looked over at me and mouthed the words _Help Me!_

"You know it's really hot in here, can we got get a drink?" I yelled over the music and yanked Heidi away from her nightmare.

"Oh God thank you" she said.

We made our way over to the bar and stood there waiting our turn.

"What can I get for you ladies?" asked the bar tender. Wow he was hot, tall, dark hair, blue eyes and pale. _You._ Say you. come on Christi you can do it.

"I'll have a sex on the beach" I blushed, but I'm sure he didn't catch it, did he? It was way to dark in there, wasn't it?

"Rum and Coke" Heidi yelled at him and winked.

Damn, of course she always got all the action. I was just the shy sidekick. Gahh!

We got our drinks. I looked around sipping on my embarrassing drink and trying not to look back at the bar.

"Fresh man meat at 3 o'clock." Squealed Heidi in my ear.

I looked over and saw six huge men standing in a loose formation. But wow they were huge! There they stood in all their sexy glory bobbing their heads to the music. All of them with beautiful dark skin, black hair cropped, except for one with beautiful long hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. All of them were huge and muscular and obviously proud of that fact, wearing very tight fitting tanks.

"You can have the girl" teased Heidi.

She knew me too well, there was nothing in the world sexier to me than a man with long hair. She grabbed me by the hand again and yanked me over to the prize in question.

Without further warning she ditched me and grabbed one of the guys with a _Hi_ and pulled him out on to the dance floor. The guy complied with a huge gawking smile, and who wouldn't, Heidi was a bombshell. Five foot five with long blond hair and ice blue eyes, perfect body, big tits. I was jealous of her, if I was a guy I'd definitely do her. Hell did I just think that?

I found myself standing alone and awkward in front of five huge men who were now staring me up and down. I smiled nervously and started to turn around. I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Not so fast, won't you even say hello?"

My heart must have skipped a beat, I suddenly felt very dizzy and out of breath. Compose yourself you idiot! Oh wow what if it's him? I can't look. But I was then whirled around in a sudden pull and slammed up against something hard. I looked up at the man's chest in front of me. Not him, damn!

"Hi" said the guy with glasses. "I'm Quil." He smiled a big smile. "And you are?"

I took at step back from his enormous chest.

"Christi." I said thru my hair.

He pulled my hair out of my face with an abrupt sweep of his hand.

"Hey you in there?" he chuckled. "There you are beautiful."

I smiled sheepishly and looked away quickly. I scanned the dance floor for Heidi, but she was no where in site. Suddenly I felt someone's hands behind me shove me to the left. I teetered and almost fell but was caught by two strong hands. Not Quil, someone else. Oh God I can't look up, I can't.

"Easy there Christi." Said a deep sexy voice. I felt a hand under my chin and my face was pulled up. Oh Lord all mighty "Hey, you ok?"

The long haired man was inches away from my face looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, some jerk pushed me, sorry" I took a step back. Wait a second, how did he know my name? There was no way he could have heard it over the music.

"Hey Jake, you gonna take my dance partner?" Asked Quil as he came up behind me.

Jake, what a nice name, mmm look at his pecks, focus Christi focus!

"My name is Jacob" he smiled and nodded towards Quil "Is this idiot bothering you Christi?" asked Jake taking my hand and pulling me next to him.

He smiled at Quil and Quil rolled his eyes.

"What ever Jake, you don't have to be such a jerk you know." Quil turned around to face the dance floor again.

"No wait" I said, but it fell on mute ears.

Poor Quil, I felt bad now, but looking up at Jake made me suddenly forget all my worries.

"Um…" I looked down at my hand still in his. "Oh sorry" he released my hand but took a step in closer. "Quil's a good guy but he's a bit girl crazy, sorry if I ruined _the moment_ for you two" he flashed a smile and winked under a loose strand of hair.

"No, no moment, really it's ok, thanks though" I stumbled over my words.

The music changed and a new song came on.

"Hey I love this song! Come on" I felt Jakes hand on mine pulling me to the dance floor again.

Wow he was muscular, I stared at him as he walked in front of me, broad shoulders, tight ass. _Oh I wish I could bite it_! Mind out of the gutter Christi! He flipped around and grabbed me by the waist and started to sway to the music. I felt his hips bump to the music, his huge hand on the small of my back pulling me closer. That smile, those beautiful deep brown eyes staring down at me.

He had on a white wife beater and jeans so tight, they could have been painted on his… Ass, oh my, that ass, I really want to…focus Christi!

He grabbed my wrist and put my arm around his neck, he then grabbed my other arm and did the same. We were so close I could feel his hips gyrating against me. Everything started to spin. He spun around to face his back to me, still keeping my hands on his broad shoulders.

He backed into me and took my hands sliding them over his shoulders and around to his chest, he looked back at me and bit his lip with a wink. Just then his hands slid mine over his enormous pecks and down his rock hard stomach. Holy Lord! What's he doing? He repeated the same moves up and down keeping tempo to the music.

He abruptly turned around to face me again just as I thought I was for sure going to faint and flashed me a huge triumphant smile.

He leaned down "now you" he said into my ear and spun me around.

What? Did he honestly think he was going to do that to me? I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"You are wearing entirely too much clothing, did you know that?" He slid my top shirt over my shoulder revealing a spaghetti strap. "This has got to go." He slid his hand down my other shoulder revealing more of my skin.

My face got hot. He reached his hands around my waist and untied the bottom of my top shirt. "Off we go" he said with a smile and pulled the shear black shirt off leaving me only in a red spaghetti strapped shirt.

He waded up my shirt in his hand and with a deep chuckle threw it at Quil's face. Poor Quil, he jumped and then looked at Jake with menacing eyes.

"Much better, and I bet a lot cooler" he said with a wink. We continued our rhythmic grind to the music, my back to him and his hands on my waist pulling me up against him.

Once again he took my hands and slid them around his neck. He then slid both of his hands slowly down the insides of my arms with feather light touch and wrapped them around my waist again. In this position his long hair swept past my hands every now and then as we swayed to the music. I wanted so much to feel it. Dare I? Hmmm? A little touch won't hurt. I reached back and slid my fingers thru his pony tail. So soft - so thick and beautiful.

His hands squeezed at my waist tighter and he whispered "Pull" in my ear.

My body was assaulted by goose bumps as I complied a little too eagerly pulling a little too hard.

"Oh oops, sorry" I blushed.

He chuckled a deep throaty laugh in my ear.

"That a girl" he winked again adding "You know, you don't have to pretend to be shy, you can let loose with me, s' ok you know."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip and smiled an instigating grin. Oh hell, why not? I reached back and pulled out his hair tie and wrapped it around my wrist. His beautiful hair spilled over his shoulders, I ran my hands through it tugging and playing with it with my fingers. He flipped it over his shoulder and let it sweep across my exposed skin. My body tingled at the soft touch.

My eyes closed as I took in the most perfect erotic moment

"Wooh! Go Jake!" interrupted a loud voice.

My eyes opened and I saw his friends all eyeing us now hooting and hollering. How embarrassing. Someone please hide me.

A familiar voice egged on "Someone's gonna get some!" Heidi, I could smack her!

Jacob chuckled in my ear again "You wanna get some…" he said in a deep sultry voice, his lips pressed against my earlobe.

I froze and my body stiffened. Are you kidding me? Did he just ask me that? He laughed his deep throaty laugh in my ear and blew softly. My body was assaulted by goose bumps. I couldn't say anything, I froze like a deer in headlights.

"Some drinks" he added after a moment's pause. I looked up at him with thankful eyes. "Yes" I said shyly. A sweet smile spread across his face. Damn he was driving me mad.

He grabbed my hand, still chuckling and pulled me through the crowd to the bar. We ordered our drinks, Jake a beer and I opted for another fruity drink, which he laughed at.

"Light weight ay?" he snickered.

"Yeah I guess, I don't have much of a head for alcohol, don't want to do anything embarrassing you know" I added with a sheepish smile.

We made our way back to his circle of friends. Heidi seemed very comfortably intertwined between two of Jakes huge friends.

"Hey guys." she giggled. "Guys, this is Christi, Christi these are the guys."

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's Sam, Seth, Paul, Embry and you already know Quil"

I waved shyly. Embry snuck a quick kiss on Heidi's cheek and ran to the bar.

"Hey can someone help me?" He yelled over the music.

Quil ran to his aid, they brought back eight shot glasses.

"Tequila shots for everyone!" yelled Embry with a huge smile.

They gave each of us a shot glass. I looked at mine mortified.

"Cheers" Everyone said and downed their shots in one gulp. I still held on to mine with no intention of drinking it.

"What's wrong? Scared?" chuckled Seth. "Come on s' fun, just don't think bout it, shoot it back."

I shook my head no, nervously. I knew what tequila did to me and it was nothing good. Tequila was a sure shot button of hormones pushed. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"S' ok, Christi, here let me drink it" said Jake, he reached for the shot glass but Embry yanked it out of my hand fast.

"Oh no you don't, if she ain't gonna drink it, then there's only one thing we can do with it" he looked over at the guys and winked.

"Body shot time!" they all hooted.

"What? No!" I protested, but was swept off of my feet and plunked down on my back on the bar.

"Oh we got a body shot folks!" announced the DJ over the loud speaker.

It was useless, how the hell was I going to get out of this? Eager spectators flooded around the bar, to witness my shame. My shirt was lifted over my navel and I felt someone pour salt on me.

"Here you go beautiful" smiled Quil placing a lime in my mouth "Now hang on to that k?"

Embry took the evil shot glass and put it right in my cleavage with a snicker. Oh my Lord I wanted to smack him. I closed my eyes desperate to escape the inevitable.

"Jake, Jake, Jake"

All the guys started chanting. My eyes flew open. Jacob moved up to the bar with a huge grin on his face and looked at me. He licked his lips and positioned himself over my navel.

"Jake, Jake, Jake" the crowd joined in.

My hands reached up to my face, but I felt someone pull them down. Quil. Ugh! Jake's tongue fell out and with a big smile; he slowly licked a circle around my belly button getting every trace of salt off. My body shivered and I involuntarily squirmed.

"Easy now, you'll spill it" snickered Quil.

Jacob then slid his chin up my center and buried his face in my cleavage. The crowd went wild with hoots and guffaws. He took the shot glass between his teeth and shot it back proudly holding his hands behind his back. He plunked the tiny glass down next to my head on the bar. More hooting and guffawing followed his action. Then with a huge grin he leaned over and locked lips with me.

Oh Lord I could feel his tongue slide over the lime wedge between our mouths. My breath became heavy and a little moan escaped from my mouth. I felt him chuckle as he leaned away triumphant with the lime in his mouth. The crowd went wild, hooting and hollering.

I lay there for what seemed like an eternity but was yanked up by a strong hand. Jacob stood by the bar smiling at me. His hair a cascading mess in his eyes and face.

"Down you go" he said placing his hands on my waist and pulling me off of the bar, he held me up to him for just a moment, but then released me onto the floor with a sexy grin.

I stood there looking into his big brown eyes.

"Ahem" I felt a tap on my shoulder. Embry stood there with another shot glass in his hands. "I believe you owe us a shot" he smiled and forced the glass at me.

"What? After what I just… after what you just did to me… you can't be serious" I protested. "Ok have it your way, but if you don't take it, Jakes gonna have to do another body shot"

I froze and looked up at Jacob, he smiled and lifted one eyebrow at me. I yanked the shot out of Embry's hand and shot it back not thinking twice.

"That a girl" Jacob said with a wink.

They guys guffawed.

"Auw man, she took it?" protested Quil.

"You owe me five dollars man, pay up" said Embry play punching Quil's arm.

"She's stronger than you give her credit for Quil. This girl can handle her liquor" Jake interjected as Quil paid his debt. "My kind of girl."

Heidi jumped off of her bar stool and danced over to me. "You having fun?"  
"Oh my God I'm gonna freak out" I squealed in her ear. "Damn tequila, it's already going to my head, why the hell did I take that again?" I rubbed my fingers on my temples.

"Um… body shot?" added Heidi.

"Oh right" I said feeling a little dizzy.

"That was hot by the way" smiled Heidi. "Wish I could have had one, but off of Embry" she winked at Embry and he motioned for her to come to him with his finger. She complied with a giggle and left me alone, once again.

Not alone, I felt two hands slide around my waist from behind. Jacob. I smiled and leaned back into his chest.

"How you feeling there?" he asked in my ear. All I could do was giggle. "That good eh?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it's getting kinda hot in here, woooh" I fanned my face with my hand.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised, "You wanna get some…" I tried to keep a straight face but broke out into a giggle. "Oh hell, I'm not as smooth as you" I put my head down giggling in my hands. "I really need some water, it's hot in here."

He play rolled his eyes and walked me over to the bar.

"I think I like you like this" he snickered handing me a glass of water. "Inhibitions are way overrated, don't you think? I think everyone should say and do what they feel. S' ok to be yourself and shoot caution to the wind some times."

I blushed. He raised his hand to my face and ran his fingers from my cheek to my jaw. He leaned into me and whispered in my ear

"Love that. Very sexy." My face got hot. I felt his cheek rub softly against mine, up and then down. "Mmm, your skin is so soft" he cooed in my ear.

The hairs on the back of my neck instantly came to attention. His fingertips slowly tracing a pattern from my cheek to my jaw line and down my neck then back again. Butterflies began to swarm in my stomach, I closed my eyes and breathed in, my breath momentarily getting stuck in my throat in a small gasp. His face moved from my cheek. I opened my eyes and there was Jacob, staring at me, looking deep in my eyes, our faces only inches apart.

He smiled and took my wrist in his hand circling his thumb over it.

"I think this belongs to me" he said pulling on the hair tie around my wrist.

"Mhmm" is all I could manage to say.

Without breaking his deep gaze, he slid the band off of my hand slowly and reached back to tie his hair into another ponytail.

"Come on" he chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me to the dance floor again.

I felt very light headed, I don't know if it was the alcohol or the obvious sexual tension I was feeling between Jacob and me. I let my guard down and allowed myself to feel the energy of the music and his body against me. I pushed myself closer to him, running my hands over his broad shoulders, down his chest and over his rock hard stomach. His large hands never let go of my waist, they griped at me pulling me closer to him as we swayed to the music.

My eyes closed and I let my neck arch backwards bowing my body into him. I felt his hands reach down and grab harder at my hips, going down further, but never fully cupping my curves. I wanted him to kiss me. No, what I really wanted was for him to grab me and place his hands all over my body, but he kept our rhythmic grind without breaking it, even though I could definitely feel that he wanted me as much as I did him. I forgot where I was, I forgot who was around me, all I could feel was Jacob.

His hand slid down my hip, his fingertips just brushing over my curves and down my thigh. He grabbed the back of my knee and hitched my leg over his waist. My eyes flew open and he smiled grinding into me.

He leaned down to my ear and in a husky voice said "Is this ok? I don't want to push you too far, I like you, but you are driving me kind of crazy here."

I froze in place, my heart kicked up a notch and my breath became uneven. It took every bit of concentration I had not to pant and dry hump him right then and there. Think Christi, think… Say something! But nothing came out of my mouth. He released my leg and smiled.

"Right, slow it is then, I can do slow too you know" he chuckled and winked.

Stupid, idiot! You had him! Gah! Nooo! I wanted to scream, I wanted to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him. But I did nothing, I stood there with a stupid awkward smile instead. The truth was that I like him too and didn't want to do something I would regret in the morning. Who needs a meaningless one night stand with a sexy stranger? – So tempting – No no no! Focus Christi, damn it, get your mind out of your pants and think straight. Damn tequila shot!


	2. Shots & Conflict

**ALL TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING!**

**Shots & Conflict**

Jacob took my hand and led me off the dance floor. We made our way back to the others. Heidi and Embry were the only two not there. I quickly scanned the crowd and saw them on the dance floor. Kissing!

"Wow" my mouth popped open.

"What's wrong?" asked Jacob.

"Nothing really, I was just taken back I guess by the er… display" I pointed to the obvious on the dance floor.

He chuckled, "Jealous?" he flashed me a wicked smile.

So irresistible.

"Hey Jake" a voice interrupted. Sam motioned Jacob to him. "I'll be right back" he said squeezing my hand.

"Actually, me too" I said and headed to the lady's room.

"You have no head for liquor Christi" I scowled at myself in the mirror. The room was spinning. I took some cold water from the faucet and patted it against the back of my neck. It felt so refreshing. After a quick lip gloss reapplication I made my way back out to the dancing crowd.

I felt a hand grab me and pull. I looked over and saw a man with greasy black hair and really bad acne standing there smiling.

"Hey there sexy, what's the rush?" he said loudly. His breath reeking of alcohol "Lets party!"

He pulled me harder now and I thumped against his sweaty shirt. I turned my face from him and attempted to push away unsuccessfully.

"No thank you" I said shoving away again.

"Oh c'mon baby, I know you want it tonight, I've been watching you. Quite the little cock tease. Let me give you what that idiot wouldn't." He grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"Let go of me!" I pushed and pushed, but he refused to let go. His hands griping harder and bruising me.

"You really are a cock tease! You want it, and you know it, so stop pretending." He buried his face in my neck.

"Get off of me asshole!" I screamed, pushing and smacking at him now. "Stop it!"

"Oh c'mon ba…"

"The lady said to stop!" a deep booming voice came from behind me.

The guy lifted his head but did not release his grip on my rear end. He squeezed.

"I think you should listen to her. I would."

He released me, but grabbed my wrist a little too tightly and refused to let go of me. I looked behind me and saw Sam, Jacob, Quil, Paul and Seth all standing in a V formation. Their arms all crossed over their chests and staring at my attacker with menacing scowls.

"She said let her go" Jacob growled taking a step forward now but Sam stopped him by placing a hand over his chest.

"Why? So she can keep teasing you and you can keep ignoring what she really wants? You lost your chance man, so why don't y'all just hit the road. You're not wanted here!" He pulled at me and then wrapped his arms around my waist defiantly.  
What the hell was he thinking? Jacob and his friends were huge. Huge and now angry.

"I am going to give you one last warning. Let her go, or we _will_ make you." Sam's tone had drastically changed his face now very hard. The five huge men unfolded their arms and dropped them to their sides in unison, all five pairs balled up into tight fists. They took one step forward.

I was finally released "Fine, you can have your little slut back" he said and turned away. "She's a fucking cock tease anyway" he yelled over his shoulder.

Jacob took another step forward, but was stopped again by Sam.

"Jake, Not here. Relax"

My knees felt weak and my head dropped into my hands. I felt two hands around my waist and froze with a cringe.

"S'ok hun, I got you now." Jacob's sweet voice in my ear. I melted back into his chest intertwining my fingers in his.

"Thanks" I looked up at the others. I felt a slight pressure on the top of my head. Jacob's lips?

"Sorry you had to deal with that creep. S'ok now, I'm here. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really, he was just a little grab happy, stupid drunk idiot!" I reached over and rubbed my wrist. I'm sure it would be bruised by tomorrow.

Jacob pulled my hand up to his face and gently examined my wrist. "

Really, its nothing, I'll be fine, I'm tough" I winked at him with a weak smile.

"Come here tough, beautiful girl."

He wrapped his arms around me, his hands softly trailing up and down my back. I locked my arms around his waist and nestled my check onto his chest. This felt so nice. I slid my hand up his chest and found his face, I placed my palm against his cheek and looked up.

"Thank you again" I reached up onto my tip toes and kissed him softly on his face.

His eyes closed and he leaned into my palm. My lips lingered on his face for a moment and then released. I felt him sigh deep, he took my hand from his face and kissed my palm.

"Hmmm… slow huh?" I sighed.

He chuckled and released my hand. He placed his hands back on my waist.

"Quit tempting me, I'm trying to behave here." He pulled me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck running my finger tips across the back of his neck, up and down. He groaned and pushed his hips into me. I could feel his arousal against me. His head leaned down and his lips brushed my ear sending goose bumps all over my body.

"Are you trying to test my self control?" his voice a husky groan in my ear.

I tried to respond, but all that came out was a moan. His nose began to trail a line from my shoulder to my neck and up my jaw line.

"I'm not going to kiss you Christi. I can't now." His breath hot in my ear.

I clawed at his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"Please" I begged him.

"I can't" he countered "We both know what's gonna happen if I do that."

I then felt his lips press firmly on my neck. I gasped in his ear. He then released me with a sigh, took my hands and removed them from his neck.

"Not yet." His face wore a conflicting expression, his eyes kind and pleading.

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. He smiled and leaned down for a very quick peck on the lips.

"There, now quit trying to seduce me already." He laughed and I couldn't help but to giggle too, just the thought of me being able to seduce anyone was a funny one. He couldn't have been serious. Could he? I giggled nervously again.

We made our way back to the others. Heidi and Embry still missing, both of them obviously oblivious to what had just taken place. Sam approached us.

"Are you ok Christi? Did he hurt you?" his eyes full of concern.

"Nah, I'm fine" I smiled weakly.

"The idiot left her with a bruised wrist" Jacob interrupted. Sam reached down to my hand. "May I?" I nodded.

He examined my wrist. He looked up and motioned with his head towards Seth. In a flash Seth was over at the bar.

"Really, it's nothing" I complained.

Seth returned with a cup full of ice and some napkins. Sam poured some ice into a napkin and held it out to me.

"Here, this will help you not bruise so bad."

I started to complain again, but Jacob took the ice and placed it gently around my wrist.

"Don't be such a baby, let us take care of you" he teased. Sam smiled approvingly. "That's a good girl."

"Awe man Jake, I thought for sure you were gonna rip that guys head off." Seth leaned in for a mock punch.

"I would have totally had your back bro, that idiot needed a lesson in manners." Quil added.

Jacob's hands dropped and balled into fists.

"Guys! Give it a rest!" Sam's voice boomed over the music. Quil and Seth stepped back.

I looked up at Jacob, his face hard, his eyebrows and lips pressed together in a tight line. I touched his face with my palm.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here, remember?"

He looked at me, but his expression remained the same.

"I should have taught that idiot a lesson" he growled.

"No Jacob, you shouldn't have. He was drunk and stupid. No need for that." I looked at him again with pleading eyes. "Please forget it happened ok? Come on, where's that sexy irresistible smile?"

His eyes warmed up and he smiled.

"Mmm… there you are. Welcome back" I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his chin.

He hugged me to him.

"Want me to make your mind go blank?" I teased, running my fingers over his neck.

He leaned down squeezing me closer and pressed his lips against my ear.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" His breath hot in my ear "You are driving me crazy." One hand pulling at my hips and the other sliding under the back of my shirt. "I want to feel more of your skin. I want to taste you."

He moaned lightly and ran his tongue up and down my earlobe. My body shivered. I pressed myself closer to him, wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

My hands slid down his broad shoulders, over his muscular back and found their way down. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let my hands explore his tight jeans. My right hand slipped into one pocket followed by my left hand in the other pocket. He gasped and assaulted my neck with hot kisses. His tongue circling softly on my skin.

"Christi..?" He groaned. "What are we doing?" His lips never left my neck.

"Mmmm, we are enjoying each other" I leaned closer to his neck and grazed it with my lips.

He gasped and pulled me closer "We should stop."

"Mhmmm…" my tongue tracing circles over his neck now.

My hands squeezed his ass in his pockets. I knew I should stop, but his sent was making me mad. I wanted to taste more. He smelled so good, musky and woodsy and the taste of salt on my tongue was irresistible. To hell with morals! I let my hips grind up against his, once again feeling his arousal.

"You are such a naughty girl" he groaned in my ear. "Mmmm" I gasped, "Then you should spank me." I giggled and then wiggled my hips. His hand swung up against me with a loud smack and I jumped. "Ouch, that hurt" I complained rubbing my rear.

"You asked for it." He laughed pulling me closer and replaced my hand with his. "Auwww sorry honey, there, is that better?"

"Gross guys, get a room!" Seth pretended to be sick. "C'mon man, that's nasty" he complained.

"Well then don't look" Jacob threw a waded napkin at him.

Suddenly I felt something very cold land in my cleavage. Jacob and I both looked down at the same time.

"Oh shit, oops, sorry Christi. Meant for that to hit Jake, not your er…" Seth turned around quickly.

Quil leaned in snickering and gave him a high five.

"Hey Quil, laugh at this moron!" Before I could protest Jacob reached down my shirt and grabbed the ice cube with a triumphant smile and threw it at Quil's head. Quil grumbled in protest, but said nothing else.

Jacob looked down at me still smiling. I raised one eyebrow.

"You could have asked for permission first you know?" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Hey, you stuck your hands down my pants first, remember? Now we're even."

"Hmm…" I argued "after you put your hand up my shirt mister, so we are hardly even." A smile cracked from my lips.

He laid his hand, palm down at the base of my throat and slowly began to slide down.

"You're right, that was way out of line. I should have asked first." His smile grew "Then should have taken my time and let you enjoy it."

His fingertips slid over my cleavage. My eyes closed and I shivered, my nipples instantly coming to attention at his touch. Maybe he wouldn't notice that. I could hope. How embarrassing.

His fingers continued their soft circles. He leaned back down towards me.

"Nice. I like how you respond to me." His hand slowly dropped down my breast and his thumb touched one hard aching nub.

My mouth dropped open in a gasp.

"Is this ok?" he continued circling very lightly with his thumb.

I quivered, my thoughts became very fuzzy, my head was spinning. His other hand reached up and found the other hard nub. I leaned against his chest panting now. An electric current shot through my body.

"What are you doing to me?" I moaned against his chest. "Letting you enjoy some more" his tongue found my earlobe.

My body ached for more. His thumbs continued their delicious torture. Why didn't I stop him? Why was I so helpless to his touch? Why was I grinding my hips against him, feeling his arousal pressed up against me, heightening my pleasure?

The feeling intensified. I thought I was going to explode right then and there. My body tensed up and then it happened. I let myself go into a wave of pleasure. I felt myself melt against him, my knees weak. His arms wrapped around me and held me tight.

"Did you just" he stopped mid sentence.

"Um, maybe a little?" I said shyly refusing to look him in the eye.

"Hey" he placed his hand on my chin and drew my face up to his. "S'ok, I wanted you to" he smiled sweetly "Wish I could have done more" his teeth now bared in a full on grin. "Oh, you did plenty, believe me." I dropped my eyes again. My face turned hot "I can't believe I just…"

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tell me something" he rose my face to his again "You enjoyed yourself, right?"

I blushed again "Well, I think that's kind of obvious."

He smiled. "Well then, what's the problem? I already told you that you don't have to be shy with me. S'ok to let loose some times too." He winked "and as long as you enjoyed yourself as much as I did while I was doing that, then no worries, ok?"

"Ok" I agreed shyly. "Sorry I couldn't um…" my face twisted trying to find the right words "Do the same for you?"

He pulled me against his chest. "Silly, sweet girl. You did much more than you can imagine. Release is just a bonus." He chuckled deeply in my ear.

I made peace with my guilt ridden thoughts and just decided to go with it. After all, I was an adult and so was he, there was no reason to be stupid and shy. I excused myself once again to use the ladies room. Jacob never left my side. He was there waiting with open arms when I stepped out.

"All cleaned up?" He teased.  
"Are you planning on teasing me about that for the rest of the night?" I raised an eyebrow and my mouth twisted up at one corner.  
"Nope not gonna tease you about, that." He pulled me closer, "But," he slid his hands down my waist and over my ass "there are other ways to tease you."

I shivered.

"You sir are making it extremely hard for me to behave!"

He grinned and took my hand.

"I know." He winked at me and pulled me towards the others.

"Just in time for a shot Jake!" Crowed Embry heading for the bar.

Jacob slammed his hand down on Embry's shoulder.

"Wait a minute." He gave Embry a disapproving look which quickly faded into a huge grin. "I'll buy this round" he punched Embry's shoulder and reached for his wallet. He threw a wad of bills at him and returned to my side.

I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" My head was still spinning from the last shot.

Jacob chuckled. "Oh come on, you're tough, you can handle it."  
"Here you go!" Embry forced a shot glass into my hand. "Now remember what happens if you don't drink this."  
"Gah! Yes, I know!" I said annoyed.

Everyone raised their glasses and then shot them back. Oh, why not? I thought and gulped it down.

"That's my girl." Jacob kissed my temple.

"Dammit!" Quil yelled. Embry patted his shoulder, "That's ten more bucks my man." He sniggered.  
"Uh, Quil, I'd stop betting, unless you wanna end up poor" Seth laughed.


	3. Squashing the past

**I OWN NOTHING, I JUST LOVE TO WRITE THANKS STEPHENIE MEYER FOR THE GREAT CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**SQUASHING THE PAST**

Everyone seemed to relax a little more and laugh a little louder. Heidi and I were able to convince all the guys to join us on the dance floor. It was an awesome site to see, six huge men bumping and grinding perfectly in synch to the music. We were surely the two most envied girls in the club.

We took turns dancing with each one of the guys. Sam was the best, so sweet and so respectful, he kept his distance and twirled us around. The rest of the guys had no problems holding on to us and dancing a little closer. Quil even enjoyed a moment with me, bumping and grinding up against me a little too close for comfort, but I just laughed it off. Jacob came in from behind and pressed himself up against my back, I was trapped between two huge grinding men, but then Jacob pulled me away for some one on one time.

"Hmmm… Jealous?" I teased  
"Nope, just don't want him getting any more delusional" he laughed.

His expression then became very serious. He locked eyes with me and started to sway slower and slower. His head slowly leaning down towards me. My heart kicked up a notch in anticipation of what I knew would come next. Then his head popped up suddenly with wide eyes.

"Bella!" he yelled over my shoulder. His face twisted with conflicting emotions. He looked over my shoulder and at me over and over again. "Uh, hold that thought!" He finally said touching my face and then he was gone.

He darted past me towards the bar. Towards another girl. I watched him scoop her up off the floor in a bear hug and swing her around. My mouth fell open. Who the hell was that girl? His girlfriend? He couldn't have a girlfriend this whole time? Could he? He didn't seem the type to be a "player".

"Damn bitch!" I heard Paul say a little too loudly.

I looked at him with confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Sam. He turned and looked for Jacob. "Oh, no, not again." His head shook with obvious disapproval.  
"Damn didn't she do enough to the poor guy?" asked Embry. "Why's she gotta fuck with his head like that? She's ruthless."  
I felt a hand grab mine "What's he doing?" asked Heidi.

"I have no clue?" I was so confused.

Jacob was obviously crazy about that girl, but the guys didn't seem happy at all to see her. What was going on?

"Embry, who's that?" Heidi pressed on.  
"Bella Swan" He said through his teeth. "Bad news for Jake."  
"What do you mean?" I finally spoke up.  
"Bella and Jake used to be best friends you see, she totally egged him on for over a year of his life and made him follow her around like a damn dog. The guy fell hard for her. Then the bitch goes and sleeps with some guy and tells Jake that she's in love with that dude and moving in with him. She ripped Jakes heart out and stomped on it!" he looked over at the other guys, they were all frozen and staring at Jacob and Bella. "We thought she was gone for good, but evidently she's back. No doubt up to her same old manipulative tricks. Look at the way he's falling right into her hands again. It makes me sick!"

"Embry, relax." Sam's voice interrupted. "We don't know anything yet, Jacob is capable of making his own decisions. Sorry you have to be subjected to watching this Christi. Let's all try to play nice here ok?" the guys grumbled but complied.

We all walked over to the bar where Bella was busy chatting things up with Jacob. My Jacob!

"I missed you so much, I thought of you all the time, it was so lonely in Seattle without you. I missed hanging out. Oh hi guys." She smiled widely. The guys all gave her a very cold smile.

"When did you get back in town?" Paul asked, not so politely. Sam smacked him on the chest with the back of his hand.  
"Oh just here for the weekend visiting." The rude exchange didn't even faze her. "I heard that Jake was down here, so I had to come and say hi." She took his hand and batted her eyes.

I wanted to smack her. I took a step forward but felt a hand grab my wrist. Quil move next to me.

"Quil, is that your new girl?" asked Bella looking down at his hand on mine.  
"He wishes" Jacob got up and stood next to me.

Bella stared with wide eyes as Jacob took my hand in his.

"Sorry about that, this is Christi and her friend Heidi."

I tried my hardest to give a polite smile, but it came out somewhat distorted. Embry chuckled under his breath, Sam smacked him upside the head.

"You're new girlfriend Jake?" Bella's eyes got softer, her tone almost hurt.  
"No" Jacob said a little too quickly.

Well, it wasn't a lie, but I still didn't like the way it came out, it really bothered me for some reason. I released his hand and stepped away. Jacob followed me and put his arm around my shoulder with a smile.

Bella slid up onto a bar stool and crossed her legs, her skirt was so short that I was sure she probably flashed someone. Tramp. She slid her fingers through her dark hair and then patted her neck.

"It's really hot in here."

"Want a drink?" Jacob darted to her side, like a faithful servant.

God this girl was making me see red. I gritted my teeth and watched him dart over to the bartender and quickly come back with a drink in hand. She took it, letting her fingers linger on his.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best." She bit her lip.

"Come on Heidi, let's go dance." I heard Embry's voice behind me.

He took Heidi's hand and they left. Great alone again.

"That sounds like fun, will you dance with me Jake, please?" Bella tossed her hair and bounced in her chair, her pathetic little boobs practically jiggling in his face.

Jacob's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Sure" He helped her off of her barstool and headed for the dance floor.

I stood there mouth agape and I watched in anger as she danced around him with one hand tracing a circle all the way around his waist. Well, I really couldn't call what she was doing dancing, because all she was doing was jiggling up and down with absolutely no rhythm. What was she having an epileptic seizure or something? She tripped a couple of times, but Jacob caught her. Of course he did, why wouldn't he?

"Hey, why are you letting her take him like that?" Paul asked in my ear. "You are so much better than that bitch. I can't stand her. If Sam wasn't here I'd…" he trailed off not finishing his thought.

I could imagine what he was going to say. I could picture him punching her in the face and making her nose bleed. Even though it was very wrong for a man to hit a woman, in my eyes, I couldn't help but to picture it in my mind a little longer than I should.

"What am I supposed to do Paul?" my voice cracking in anger.  
"Go squash that bitch and get him back Christi. He deserves better than that. He deserves someone like you. Now go get him!" He pushed me towards the dance floor. But I froze. "Dammit, come on Christi. It's show time."

He pulled me by the hand and led me towards them. We started to dance very close to them, but of course they didn't notice. Paul grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him, he was looking in my eyes for my reaction, but my face went blank. He leaned in to my ear.

"Play along with me. If I know Jake, he gets crazy jealous, this is sure to get his attention." He said and started to dance a little dirtier than before.

My eyes widened as soon as I realized what he was doing. So he wanted to play the jealousy card, I could play that game. I lifted my hands and ran them through my hair. I let my neck arch backwards. Paul never let go of my hips, dancing very close to me now. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw Jacob staring at us, his smile melting instantly. I couldn't stand it. But, it was all in the name of get your man back, so I closed my eyes and kept on grinding and playing with my hair.

Bella kept her un-rhythmic pathetic shake dance and tried to recapture Jacob's attention.

"Jake…" she pulled his face towards hers and placed her hands on his hips. Jiggle, jiggle. Damn, I wanted to slap that bitch.

I couldn't take it, Paul caught on to my mood and flipped me around in front of him.

"Don't let her win Christi. You got him, he hasn't stopped looking at us."

Then a light flickered on in my head. My mouth spread in a wide smile. I looked up and saw Quil gawking at Paul and me. I very seductively licked my lips and motioned for him to come to me with my finger. Quil's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he ran to join me and Paul. He looked at me and then at Paul confused, shrugged and then let me pull him up against me. I let my hands roam over his waist and up to his neck. Paul's hands slid up and down my shoulders and back.

Quil looked confused. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips sliding them up and down my waist. My hands moved back up into my hair, tossing it, arching my back into Paul and then moving my chest forward into Quil. My eyes closed. I felt four massive hands roaming my body, two strong chests crushing me back and forth as both of them started getting very liberal grabbing and caressing my curves.

"Jake, I'm here" I heard Bella's voice again.

She once again turned his face to hers, but he was very distracted now. He stared at Paul and Quil incredulously. Paul leaned past my neck and said something to Quil, which I wasn't able to catch. Quil released me.

"Thanks for the dance beautiful that was fun." He leaned down, kissed me on the cheek and walked back to the bar with a huge grin.

Paul leaned down towards me "Now go get him back."

Paul slid us closer to Bella and Jacob now. My hips brushed up against Jacobs. Paul grinding up against me, pushing me up against Jacob's back. My hands slid out over Jacobs hips and I started to grind. Jacob moved back into me, my hands tracing up his waist, to his chest and then back down to his stomach. I leaned in and gently bit Jacob's shoulder blade. I felt him gasp. He swung around and faced me grabbing me away from Paul.

"Naughty girl." he said in my ear. "Jealous?"

"Nope, you?" I smiled and bit my lip running my hands through my hair again.

"Mmm, you make me crazy" He moaned in my ear.

I slid my hands up his chest, my fingertips tracing over his neck.

"I don't want to share you, I want you all to myself" I cooed in his ear. "I want to feel you and taste you. I think I've been patient enough. I need to taste you right now."

I ran my hands down his back and grabbed his ass pulling him closer to me. I twisted my face and crushed my lips against his mouth. I forced my tongue past his lips and found his tongue. He responded with a wild gasp and crushed his body against mine. This is what I had been after all night.


	4. Awakening: Man of my dreams

I

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

I let myself get lost for a moment, but then remembered something not so interesting, but I was curious none the less. I tilted my head to the side and peeked out from under my lashes. Bella stood there mouth agape staring at us. I smiled triumphantly but never broke my lip lock with Jacob. I released for only a second, long enough to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, his hands cupped my ass and pulled me into him as our lips crushed together again and again. He was mine. Take that bitch!

Jacob's lips left mine. He traced kisses over my cheek, ear and neck. I felt him pause breathing hot air over my neck. I then felt his teeth bite into the tender flesh below my ear a little too hard. I gasped and a small whimper escaped my lips. He released me and took my hand pulling me towards the door and out onto the street. My heart was racing, my mind swimming both nervous to know what his intentions might be and at the same time very turned on by the thought of what might happen next.

His eyes franticly scanned the dark parking lot then stopped. He yanked my hand again and pulled me towards a car parked at the farthest, darkest end. With a click of a button the doors were unlocked. He pulled me a little too forcefully and I thudded against his chest. I gasped for air, but was interrupted by his lips crushing mine. His mouth and tongue hungry with desire. He turned again to the car opening the passenger side door and in a quick move slid the seat back. He climbed in pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling his thighs. The door shut abruptly and the seat fell back, I fell forward landing on his chest breathlessly.

"I want you" he growled pulling me back to his lips. His hands fumbled around my waist and he found the front of my pants. He quickly undid the button and zipper and started to tug them off. I knew I should probably have stopped him, but I was weak with desire and heat. The truth was that I really wanted him too, I needed him as much as he needed me.

His hands began to roam over my now exposed skin, tracing my legs, thighs and hips. His fingers sliding between my thighs and finding my covered center, he began to stroke lightly back and forth sending shivers up and down my spine. I moaned his name and he responded by sliding the thin material to one side and plunging his fingers into my core.

My eyes suddenly flew open, I was panting and sweating in my bed. I blinked trying to focus my eyes again. My bedroom was so dark and I felt very disoriented as I sat up and turned on my bedside lamp. The clock read 3:42AM. "Wow" I whispered staring at the clock. Only a dream. But it felt so real.

I got up and left my room, walking down the hall I could hear my roommate Heidi breathing deeply. She was asleep. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water then headed back to my room. I sat on the edge of my bed and sipped some water deep in thought. It felt so real, I could hear him and taste him. I felt him! I couldn't remember ever having a dream like that before, well, not that real. I leaned over, turned off the light and rested my head back on my pillow. I replayed the details of my dream back again in my head until finally exhaustion won over and I fell back asleep. I didn't dream again.

I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. I felt hung over, even though I hadn't had any alcohol. After a quick trip to the bathroom I went to the kitchen. Heidi hovered over the stove humming.

"Hey there sleepy. Want some breakfast? Or is it still too early for you?" She flipped the bacon over in the pan, it popped and sizzled melodically and smelled maddeningly delicious.

"Mmm, you know I'm a sucker for bacon" I went over to the cupboard and got a mug, poured myself some coffee and sat down lazy eyed at the table. I started to zone out .

"Hellooooo? Christi?"

My head popped up, Heidi was staring at me with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"What happened to your neck?" she pointed. My hand flew up , but I didn't feel anything. I went to the bathroom to investigate. There it was staring back at me in the mirror, a bright red mark I had never seen before. A perfect crescent. "That's weird" I said out loud to myself and then froze. I gasped reaching for the mark "It was only a dream, I can't be" I trailed off confused and now a bit frightened. "Real?"

"You ok? What is that thing anyway?" Heidi appeared at the bathroom door, I jumped.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that Heidi."  
"Sorry"  
"I don't know?" I shrugged "Must have had something on my pillow when I fell asleep or something?" that was gonna have to do. She shrugged and went back to the kitchen. I glanced one more time at the mark on my neck and then brushed my hair over it. Didn't feel like analyzing it any further. It was just a dream, nothing more.

"Hey, you feel like going out later? I'm in the mood to go dancing." Heidi asked during breakfast, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm dying to check out that new club Insomnia. I hear they play some wicked rave music." Her face lit up.  
"Sure" I responded semi uninterested.  
"Hey, what's with you today Christi?"

Oh not much, dreamt of a sexy man that seduced me, bit my neck and then almost had dream sex with him, oh did I mention that I woke up with his bite mark on my neck?

"Nothing" I responded still in a trance like state. "I'm just tired, didn't sleep well is all."

Heidi was thankfully very easily distracted. She never probed into my thoughts for too long. I guess that's why we got along so well. We were really like sisters, well, if I had any sisters I imagine that they would have been like Heidi. She continued her chattering which now turned into background noise more than conversation. What she was going to wear and the way she wanted her hair and make up to look. She adored herself more than anyone I'd ever known. And why not? She was smart, beautiful and had a killer personality, no wonder she always attracted attention everywhere we went. I guess self adoration was just meant to be. I giggled at my thoughts. She rolled her eyes.

"There you go again, off in La La Land."  
"Yeah, you know me" I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day passed by pretty slow. I never did recover from my dream like state. I tried to push the dream away from my thoughts, but I never succeeded. All I could think of was Jacob. Why couldn't I ever meet a man like that in real life? I finally find a man that fulfills my every request and desire and go figure, he's just a dream!

INSOMNIA  
An inability to sleep: chronic sleeplessness.

"You look hot Christi" Heidi was never one to hold back a compliment. "Seriously, that dress is killer on you."  
"Thanks" I said sheepishly. Actually, she was kind of right, the dress did look great on my body. The black material hugged my curves perfectly, but I felt a bit self conscious about the low cut v-neck.  
"It's not too flashy is it? I examined myself in the bathroom mirror, trying unsuccessfully to pull the material up to cover my cleavage.  
"Don't be silly, you got 'ravage me' written all over you, and that's good. Very good." She smiled at me. Did I want to be ravaged?  
"C'mon lets go" she said and headed for the door. I glanced in the mirror one last time, pulling my hair over my shoulders, I wore it down in hopes of covering up my unmentionable neck mark.

We arrived at Insomnia just after 9:00pm. The parking lot vibrated with the sound of the bass emanating form the club's doors. Heidi squealed and grabbed my hand. "Come on slow poke."

Insomnia was everything that every review and article had promised. A mix of bass, rave music, laser lightshow and a hot sweaty sea of bodies. The music was hard to resist, we hit the dance floor as soon as we were inside.

After a while of dancing it started to get very hot. "Hey, lets go get some drinks, I'm dying here." I grabbed Heidi's hand and headed to the bar.  
"Water?" Heidi said with obvious disapproval.  
"I like water. It's too hot for alcohol right now, maybe later?" I shrugged.

We looked around the dance floor. I let the music grab a hold of me and lift me away into a dreamlike state. I watched the sea of dancers swaying rhythmically to the music. The lights flashed turning skin from blue to purple, red and then green. My mind wandered and everything became fuzzy and unfocused. All I could make out now was colors.

I felt the bass, the heat, my heart beating and my breath drawing in and out of my chest. I remembered the taste of salt on my tongue and hot breath on my neck, a soft tongue tracing circles. Jacob's sexy eyes and his perfect smile.

I pictured the men from my dream perfectly and vividly in my mind now. Six beautiful tall men with russet colored skin filled my thoughts. They were swaying to the music from left to right. All of them perfectly in sync. Their muscles perfectly sculpted, rippling underneath form fitting clothes. Sweat glistening off of their beautiful skin.

"Good music, huh?" Heidi interrupted my daydream.  
"Uh, yeah, it's great" I trailed off scanning the dance floor again and trying to recapture my previous thoughts. There they were again, my beautiful dream men swaying and bumping to the music. They seemed to have moved further away in my thoughts, not quite as clear as before.

This felt oddly familiar. My eyes blinked, once, twice and then a third time. I shook my head and tried to refocus my vision. My mouth slowly dropped open as I saw a group of very large muscular men dancing on the other side of the room. I struggled to regain focus. "No way!" I shouted.  
"What?" Heidi followed my stare onto the dance floor. "Oh wow Christi, good eyes. Oh my gawd look at that!" She giggled in delight. "Come on, I'll give you dibs since you saw them first."

"No" I protested, but it fell on mute ears as she pulled me on to the dance floor towards the group of men. There was no way, this couldn't be the men from my dream, could it? I quickly scanned the group and counted again. Six huge men with perfect skin, bulging muscles, tight shirts and all with short dark hair. I felt a sudden disappointment. No long hair, no perfect dream man. It was a dream Christi, not real, snap out of it!

"Hi guy" Heidi boldly grabbed one the men's shoulders "mind if my friend and I join you and your friends?" a huge sexy smile spread over her lips. A very familiar face turned around and smiled. "Sure beautiful." I gasped and froze, I stood there, mouth agape and watched as Embry put his arms around Heidi and started to dance with her. I looked over the group of men again, Embry, Sam, Quil, Paul, Seth and another face that I hadn't seen before. Another wave of disappointment hit me. I felt dizzy and faint, my head was pounding. My eyes closed, fingers rubbing my temples.

"Hey, you ok?" another familiar voice said from behind me. I was too terrified to look. "You look like you're in shock, hey you alright?" I felt a hand very gently press down on my shoulder. I inhaled deeply trying to clear my head. I let my eyes open and there he was. Concerned and absolutely perfect. My Jacob. "Do you need some water or something?" his eyes full of worry.

It took me a moment to take it all in. These men, that I just happened to dream about last night, were real? I looked up at him and my heart beat faster, just as I had dreamt of him. Dark eyes, full lips, perfectly beautiful white teeth, hard muscles, but wait, his hair, his beautiful long hair was gone. This man's hair was cropped very short, just like the rest, but he was still beautiful. I felt a smile spread over my face. "I'm fine, really, just got a little flustered is all?" was all that I managed to say. His concern instantly dissolved into a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black" he reached out his hand. I took it in mine hesitantly "Christi" I said shyly forgetting my last name.  
"Nice to meet you Christi. So, now that we got the formalities out of the way, do you wanna dance?"  
"Sure" I said a little too eagerly, how embarrassing. He chuckled and moved in closer to me swaying to the beat of the music. He looked down at me with intense eyes and then smiled again. I felt like melting. Jacob was pure sunshine, his smile was infectious, you couldn't help but to be infected by his perfect joy.

The bass coursed through my veins, it was intoxicating, and his body, wow what a body! His torso and hips swayed perfectly in tune never missing a beat. I was mesmerized, his body was the charmer and I was the snake. Jacob was so sweet and very respectful, he never pushed his limits or invaded my personal space. After the fourth song had passed he reached out hesitantly and slid his hand onto my waist. "Is this ok?" he asked with a shy smile. I nodded in approval and he then placed his other hand on my waist pulling me closer to him.  
"May I?" I asked in return reaching my hands up towards his shoulders. His smile grew with obvious approval.

The guys were exactly as I had dreamt. My head spun with déjà vu. Jacob's eyes never left my face, his eyebrows every now and then moving in concentration as he studied my facial expressions. We spent much of the night on the dance floor, the guys introduced themselves to us and all took turns dancing with us. They even managed to sandwich Heidi between them a couple of times. They were so much fun to be around.

We ended up at the bar and talked some more. Jacob told me that they all lived on the Quileut reservation. They heard about the new club and came into town to check it out. He asked me a lot of questions trying to get to know me better. I told him about my job, my hobbies and even a little bit about my parents. The whole while flashbacks of my dream haunted my thoughts.

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" Embry asked  
"Water!" I yelled a little too loudly and then recoiled in embarrassment. Embry play rolled his eyes at me and then smiled.  
"How about a shot?" asked Heidi. I froze remembering my dream sequence of events again.  
"You got it beautiful. One water and a shot. I'll be right back." He disappeared and then returned after a while with exactly what we had requested. I sighed in relief.  
"Desi?" Jacob whispered in my ear. I jumped startled. I really wasn't expecting him to get that close.  
"Uh yeah, I'm all about the designated driver" I said and my face turned bright red. He smiled and brushed my hair back over my shoulder.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" he teased in my ear. I shivered as my thoughts carried me back to my dream. It suddenly got very hot. I reached back and pulled my hair into a ponytail, twisting it and then knotting it into a bun. Jacob smiled and then his facial expression seemed to change.  
"What's that?" he asked and placed his fingers on my neck tracing lightly.  
"Oh hell, it's not a hickey or anything, honest." I blushed again "Just a stupid scratch I guess."  
"Jacob" I heard Sam's voice. Jacob turned and faced Sam, his face twisted in what seemed to be a mixture of anxiety and confusion. They looked at each other for a long while seeming to exchange silent words. They both nodded at exactly the same time and Jacob turned to face me again. His eyes looked tortured. I looked at him confused. His hand reached up to my face hesitantly and he paused just over my cheek. His eyes searching mine for something, but what it was I had no idea? I felt his fingertips then brush over my cheek. My eyes closed and I felt the warmth in my face spread as I blushed. I smiled and opened my eyes. Jacob was still staring down at me, his eyes smoldering with intensity.

My mouth opened, I wanted to say something, to ask him what was going on in his head, but no words would come out. We both just stood there and stared at each other.  
"Jacob?" I was finally able to get my mouth to work. He removed his hand from my face and his smile slowly returned as if he had awakened from a dream, his eyes warm and cheerful once again. He continued on with his questions as if we had never changed the subject.

The hours seemed to pass by quickly. The guys were very attentive to all of our needs. They never let us feel unwanted or unwelcome, on the contrary, they were genuinely happy to incorporate us into their circle of friends and waited on us practically hand and foot. Someone was always jumping up to get a drink or a chair for Heidi and me. They were complete gentlemen. It was such a strange familiar feeling being around them, almost like coming home for the holidays to a house full of family and friends. The warmth that emanated from these men was very comforting to the soul and I genuinely felt happy to be a part of it all.


	5. Legendary truths

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I pushed my way through the crowd and headed back towards the guys. It was so damn hot and I had stepped out for some fresh air, which didn't really smell that fresh with all the damn smokers out there. Ugh! Embry was busy getting down with a really hot girl. Damn, why'd he always get the hot blond ones?

Then I saw her.

She was standing there with her mouth wide open staring at the guys. She looked like she was in absolute shock, a real mental wreck and so damn beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She squeezed her eyes shut really tight and pressed her fingers to her temples massaging them. I got really concerned for her, I thought she needed help. Why wasn't anyone trying to help her already?

"Hey, you ok?" I didn't want her to faint or anything. I watched her face as it went from shock to confusion and then disappointment. Figures. Damn Jake, when you gonna get it through your thick skull that Embry is the lady's man, not you.

"I'm fine, really." She spoke with a very shy, very sweet voice. She was so beautiful, I just had to smile back at her. Why did she look so familiar? Oh well, probably saw her at the shop or something. I let it go for now and introduced myself to her. She shook my hand with a beautiful smile, wow her skin was soft. I asked her to dance and she agreed. I searched her face for clues of where I might have known her from. I studied her eyes and her facial expressions, still nothing.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Embry, his hands were all over that blond girl. What a horn dog! He looked up at me and snickered when he saw how far apart Christi and I were dancing. He pulled blondy closer to him and mouthed the words "Wuss!" at me. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't a wuss, but I wasn't some horn dog either. But, I did want to hold her closer to me and catch her scent. I tried real smooth like to slide my hand onto her small waist, I even asked if that was ok? She smiled at me and I felt my stomach drop. I put my other hand on her and pulled her closer to me. This was a definite improvement.

I was shocked when she snaked her arms around my neck. I was so happy I didn't even understand a word she said, I grinned from ear to ear like a big idiot. Great Jake, real smooth, you the man!

She smelled so good, like sugar cookies and vanilla, her scent was intoxicating. There was another scent also in the background, the scent of arousal. Oh wow, was that coming from her? I fought the urge to sniff where my mind was concluding the smell was coming from. That would surely get my ass kicked, not to mention that it wasn't very socially acceptable behavior. She instantly had my undivided attention. What was it about this girl? I was hoping that I wouldn't scare her away, but I really couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey there" Sam interrupted our dance. "Who's your friend Jake?" He looked at me with approval.

"This is Christi." I watched them shake hands. Sam looked at me and smiled, he took Christi by the hand and introduced her to Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth. They all took turns spinning her around the dance floor. I loved watching this girl move, it was really pathetic, but really I couldn't help myself. Oh well, I decided to shut the hell up and just go with it.

Christi introduced her friend Heidi to us all. I was amazed how she was able to remember everyone's names so quickly. Wow, beautiful and smart? Did I win the lottery or something?

I heard a loud yawn behind me, Embry stood there with a huge grin. "Man Jake, you're really boring." He punched me in the shoulder, I went for a kidney punch but he ducked out of the way.

"Sorry we don't all share your horn dog ability. Some of us actually prefer talking over meaningless groping of strangers." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey nothin's wrong with a little grabbing action here and there." Quil jumped in to defend his best bud. Figures, ancient spirits forbid I should win a battle of wits with Tweedle Dee-tee-ree and Tweedle Dumbass.

"Hey Embry, What's the difference between a smart blonde and Bigfoot?" Embry looked at me grinding his teeth together. "Maybe someday we'll find Bigfoot." I howled in laughter. Embry was not amused. Good. He balled up his fists and glared at me. "You better go claim your prize Embry before Paul and Jared get their teeth into her." I laughed watching Paul and Jared get a little too down and dirty with blondy. Embry's mouth popped open like a big idiot and he ran to get her away from them. Hmm gotta look up some more blonde jokes, that was priceless. What a ding dong. I chuckled to myself.

"Looks like Sam's gonna sink his teeth into your prize Jake." Quil attempted to taunt me.  
"Sam's got Emily you moron! And she's not a stupid prize!" I snorted.  
"Maybe she'll change her mind with me" he challenged making disgusting kissy noises.  
"Do you enjoy having your lips attached to your face?" I growled.  
"Take it easy Jake, just kidding bro, sheesh, some people are so touchy."  
"And some are just plain annoying idiots."

A huge grin spread over his face, he pounded his fist on his chest once "Damn right!" he was obviously very proud of it too. I had to laugh at him, no way I could stay mad at him after that pathetic display.

It got very hot again so I suggested we all go back and hang out by the bar again. I was finally able to get some alone time with Christi. I asked her about her favorite color, her job, her family life and anything else that came to mind. I couldn't get enough information, I wanted to know more. She fascinated me in a very strange way.

Embry was kind enough, yeah right, to offer the girls a drink. "Water!" Christi shouted at him. Damn she was irresistible! I wanted to sneak in another whiff of her yummy aroma. How to be sly about it? Got it! I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Desy?" I took a deep breath in, ahhh… intoxicating. She jumped, I smiled. "Uh yeah." She turned red, I could feel the heat coming off of her face now.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I teased and very boldly brushed her hair over her shoulder exposing her beautiful neck. I wanted to kiss it, but I refrained with a sigh and watched her pull her hair back into a bun. Excellent, I smiled triumphantly. I loved the way she reacted to my touch.

But what was that? I looked at her neck in disbelief. A crescent red mark was on it. A hickey? No, not a hickey. "What's that?" I blurted out and reached for her neck tracing the funny mark. Right away she took the offensive and justified the fact that it wasn't a nasty hickey. Damn, was she reading my thoughts? I felt her blush again.

"Jacob" I heard Sam calling me. I turned to look at him, his expression made me both anxious and confused. I looked in his eyes searching for an answer and then it hit me. I started to remember a story he had told us a few months ago.

* * * * * *

Our tribe had many legends, most of them were the kind of stories that were told to us around bonfires in our youth and had no real significance at the time, stupid kids that we were and all. Sam and Emily had a bonfire on the beach one night and we all attended. Sam told us a story about finding your true mate in life. I thought it was all a bunch of bull at the time, but never expected it to be true. Sam explained that we sometimes dream of our future mates, that the ancient spirits guided us in our dream walks and showed us the path to love. It all really sounded like a bunch of hocus pocus and mush to me and I remember rolling my eyes a lot, which didn't please Sam at all. He insisted I pay attention and take it as a lesson. Great, lesson time. I grumbled at him, but shut up when he glared at me. I didn't want to piss him off.

He explained that this is how he and Emily had found one and other. He had a reoccurring dream throughout his life of a woman and he was very much in love with her in these dreams. He explained how he never saw her face, but always knew that it was the same person every time he dreamed of her. He also told us that there was a way to know when you found your "mate" because "she would be marked". No one knew exactly how the markings were able to take physical shape on any given person. The women in our tribe more often than not concealed their markings or tried to play them off as a bump or a scratch.

When he met Emily he said he felt a strong connection to her, almost as if he had seen or known her before. He didn't understand why he felt so connected to her. Emily said that she had felt the same way, but not quite so intensely. She told us that she had also dreamed of Sam just a few days before they met and that in her dream he had bitten her.

That was a little too much information for me. Bleh I didn't want to hear about their naughty dreams. I shook the image out of my head. Sam growled and made sure that I was still paying attention to the next part of the story.

She thankfully didn't go into details, but said that she felt a distinct bite in her dream and then she woke up. She noticed a mark behind her right knee the next time she had taken a shower, in exactly the same place she had been bitten in her dream. Ugh! Did it have to be on her leg, behind her knee? I didn't want to even think about what they were doing, even if it was only a dream.

She said that she was very scared by it, but never told anyone. A few days later she met Sam and bada bing, bada boom, the love connection happened. She didn't tell Sam about her dream or about the mark until he discovered it one day and asked her what it was, of course she tried to pass it off as some "scratch" but Sam knew better, he had heard the stories of finding your mate and, as me, he didn't believe in them until it happened to him.

* * * * * *  
I didn't want to believe it either, even though it now was happening to me. I ran over the details of every dream I could remember having. I searched for signs and signals. There was a faceless stranger and I did care about her and wanted to protect her more than anything else, but every time I woke up I just shrugged it off as a dream and my overactive male hormones. I didn't really pay much attention to those dreams.

Sam's eyes closed slightly and I understood completely the wordless message he was trying to get through to me. We both nodded at the same time and I turned back to look at Christi. I was still confused and now a little scared. This was too weird and I didn't know what to think, or what to do. My hand reached up to her face instinctively to touch her. But I stopped myself. I was at war with the ancient spirits. Why me? Why now? Why this girl? My fingers found their way to her face and I traced her soft skin as the battle raged within my head. Her eyes closed and her eyebrows pressed together, then she opened her eyes again and looked at me. There was silence then, for what seemed like an eternity.

"Jacob?" her eyes were pleading. I then felt warmth spread across my entire body and face. I smiled. I knew what it all meant, but I didn't want to scare her away with the details. I decided it would be best to act as if nothing had happened. There would be plenty of time to discuss this all later. I continue asking her questions and getting to know her. The battle in my head died down as I listened to her beautiful voice.


	6. Confusion and Madening Scents

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

"Jacob?" her eyes were pleading. I then felt warmth spread across my entire body and face. I smiled. I knew what it all meant, but I didn't want to scare her away with the details. I decided it would be best to act as if nothing had happened. There would be plenty of time to discuss this all later. I continue asking her questions and getting to know her. The battle in my head died down as I listened to her beautiful voice.

I studied her face and took a mental note of little things. The way her lips curved, the way her eyebrows moved expressively as she talked. She had a little beauty mark just under her left eye and freckles on her nose and cheeks. I let my eyes roam down her neck at the mark again, my eyes moved down the nape of her neck, then I noticed a small birthmark over her right breast, it peeked out from under her dress top. Hmm… wonder if she's got any more of those? I felt someone smack me upside the head.

"Hey!" I snapped.  
"Who's the horn dog now Mister Morality." Embry walked off with a shit eating grin on his face and grabbed blondie.

I realized that he must have caught me looking at Christi's birthmark, only, it probably looked like I was ogling her tits to him. I rolled my eyes. What a sicko! I looked back at Christi and she was beet red, her eyes fell to the ground. Damn did she think the same thing Embry did? Guess it looked that way, damn it!

"I'm sorry – I really wasn't – I – you" my words kept jumbling together. I took a deep breath. "You got a birthmark s'all and I noticed, so I looked. But not at your – you know that right? I would never." Shut up Jake, just shut up you babbling baboon!  
"Oh, right. Birthmark." Her eyes fell and she looked at her chest. Smooth as ever Jacob Black, why don't you just go throw yourself in front of a car while you're at it? That was awkward.

"Hey no worries, next subject" she trailed off with a nervous giggle.  
"Sure, sure." I was lost for words.

She reached back and released her hair from its silly looking bun, the scent of sugar cookies and raspberries filled my nostrils as she fingered through her beautiful long dark hair, brushing it over her shoulders again. I boldly reached over and swiped away a rogue hair that fell over her nose. I let my hand linger on her cheek. She leaned into my hand and blushed, she was so damn adorable when she was embarrassed, so hard to resist. I felt the urge to lean my head down and put my lips on hers, but I resisted. I didn't want to go to fast. I let my thumb loose and found the edge of her mouth. Her eyes closed, I could feel her breathe a little deeper and tremble when my thumb made contact with her bottom lip. Her lips parted a little welcoming my touch. I traced the entire length of her bottom lip and then decided that was probably enough, I didn't want to push my luck too far. I stepped back with a sigh.

"Thanks, that was nice." She looked at me with burning eyes. I flashed her the best, warmest grin I could think of and she giggled. I wanted to touch her again but knew better than to follow that instinct. Got it! "Wanna dance?" I blurted out a little too loud, but luckily she agreed.

She led us on to the dance floor, the song changed to a really sensual deep bass one. Perfect, slow enough to get closer to her. I reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her back up against me. She didn't resist, her hips quickly matched the rhythm of the music and I became her shadow, we swayed perfectly in tune. I leaned over her shoulder and saw her eyes were closed, she was obviously enjoying the music, or me, or both? I let my long fingers wrap further around her waist and pulled her closer to me, her neck stretched and her head fell back onto my chest. Her hands moved up and grabbed mine, she pulled them all the way around her stomach and left them there. Her fingertips moved up and down my forearms making every hair on my body come to attention and I instinctively tightened my hold on her. I leaned down over her shoulder again and saw a dream like smile on her face. She looked very happy and peaceful.

Her head tilted towards me and our cheeks brushed. She smiled but kept her eyes shut. I wish I could see what she was thinking right now. She was happy here in my arms, that's the only thing that mattered to me.

I leaned into her neck and inhaled deeply letting the tip of my nose slide over the skin right below her ear. I couldn't help myself, it's like my brain had disengaged and my body acted on pure instinct. If she was really meant to be my mate, then this is the way it should be, right? No Jake, stop, I can't scare her away by being too forward – wait, did she just moan my name? The scent of arousal hit me like a ton of bricks, it was so hard to ignore. I didn't want to ignore it.

The war raged again in my head. Why was this so difficult? I was very confused. It was then that little Jake decided he wanted to pop his head up for a visit. Damn it! I find a girl that just happens to be marked as mine and I can't even be near her without my damn animal instincts taking over? Sometimes this part wolf thing really sucks!

I released her slowly, so it wouldn't be too obvious. I didn't want her to feel it – me. She sighed and pressed back into me. Damn Jake, think you idiot!

"Hey, it's hot, wanna get some air?"  
"But we just came out here?"  
"Yeah, well this song really sucks." Way to go smooth operator.  
"It didn't suck a moment ago." She blushed and pulled my arms back around her.

Little Jake seemed to like that a little too much.

"Hey, c'mon Christi, I promise we'll come back out here, ok?"

Finally she caved in, with a pout, and agreed to step outside for a few. I could control this, I would control this. Just be cool. We went outside and there was a couple there practically doing it against the wall. The guy had the girl pinned up against the wall and they were dry humping and moaning. I saw me and Christi doing that. Damn it! This wasn't going to help. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the door.

"What's going on Jacob? I thought you wanted to come outside? Fresh air, remember?" she said.  
"Yeah, well it's too smoky out here. Don't want to pollute our lungs." I had to get away from the groping twins ASAP. I pulled her a little too hard back into the club. Think, Jacob, Think!

I headed back to the guys and franticly searched for an escape from my torment.

"Hey Sam, wanna take Christi out for a spin? I need to go use the facilities." I gave him a pleading look. The great thing about Sam is that he always knew when we needed rescuing. He didn't even question me, he took Christi and then went straight for the dance floor. She looked back confused but as soon as they were out of sight I bolted for the bathroom.

There was no way I was gonna, well you know, so I just closed myself into a stall and closed my eyes in concentration. I took deep steady breaths and tried to calm uh—little Jake down. C'mon now, don't do this to me, not now. Can't you wait until we get home? Bad Jake, bad! Luckily little Jake wasn't going to be too difficult. I was able to calm him – down – and went back to find Christi. Damn, what did she think of me? What a loser I am! I mumbled random curse words as I walked back towards my friends.

Sam was standing near the bar alone, the guys were back out on the dance floor with Christi.

"Hey Jake, all ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah, s'all good." how embarrassing. I didn't want to discuss this with Sam, not now or ever.  
"Take care of your, um… problem?" he chuckled.  
"Yeah." Dammit! I ran my fingers through my hair and looked away.  
"Hey don't worry, s'all good, it happens to all of us. I'm just teasing Jake. You got yourself a great girl there. She's special. I can tell." Sam always had a way of talking to us like he was our dad. Why was that?  
"Yeah, she's pretty amazing."

I shrugged. Shrugging was a good reaction, relaxed, didn't scream out I want to run off to Vegas and marry this woman right now! Which for some crazy reason, if I could I would. This was all really really weird. Curse the ancient ones, never mind I take that back.

"You just need to pace yourself Jake. I know you probably want to take her and make her yours, but be patient. You have the rest of your lives together to figure things out." His eyes full of wisdom.

How did he always know what I was thinking, even when I didn't say anything?  
"Find your balance Jake. I know you have it in you. She was made for you and you for her, it will happen naturally and effortlessly."

"What if…" I couldn't say it, I didn't want to think it, but there it was nagging in my head.  
"What if she doesn't feel the same?" again he knew my thoughts. This was starting to get annoying.  
"Yeah."  
"She will Jake, you are her perfect match, there is no reason why she should resist that which is perfect for her."

I thought about his words 'perfect match' and analyzed them over and over again.

"Was it like this for you? When you met Emily?" I finally said after a long pause.  
"Exactly the same. You're full of questions and you're bursting at the seams from the excitement all at the same time. It's confusing, disorienting and absolutely amazing."

I couldn't argue with him, he had a point there.

"Don't worry, she'll keep your feet on the ground." He winked – but not in a weird homosexual way – in a father knows best way. "You found your anchor Jake. Your safe harbor. Just take your time and be what she needs you to be."

Christi's POV

Jacob kept up a steady stream of questions. He seemed to like to hear me talk. Or at least I hope he did? I kept chattering, but I got distracted suddenly. You know when you feel like someone is staring at you and you just have to look? That was this kind of moment. I looked up at Jacob to find him staring down. I followed his eyes, they were completely fixed on my chest. And the flood gates were open, dream Jacob came rushing through loud and clear. His hands all over me, touching me, nipples being tweaked.

"Hey!" I heard him yell. Embry sniggered something back at him, which I couldn't quite catch and left laughing. Jacob looked angry then very embarrassed. I felt my face get hotter and hotter and dropped my eyes instinctively to the ground.  
"I'm sorry – I really wasn't – I – you" the more he talked the hotter my face felt. What was he trying to get at? I was so embarrassed that I wasn't able to hear everything he was saying, I caught the word 'birthmark' oh, right, I have a birthmark down there. My eyes followed where he was staring again. Sure enough, it was peeking out from the all too low cut dress I was wearing. Poor guy, wasn't his fault, he wasn't a perv after all. What a relief.

"Hey, no worries, next subject" I decided to play it off and hoped he wouldn't bring it back up again. I locked dream Jacob back up in a proverbial closet. I'd deal with him later.  
"Sure, sure." He said

Ok this just felt a little too awkward. I fidgeted nervously and decided to pull my hair down since I knew it was long enough to cover my neck and chest. Something I wasn't expecting then happened. He reached out to touch my face and I couldn't help but lean into his hand, it felt like electricity when his skin touched mine. I closed my eyes, dream Jacob rattled the closet door. I ignored him. I felt Jacob's finger graze my lower lip and my mouth parted in anticipation. Would I finally get to taste his lips for real? His finger traced my lip slowly and perfectly. I was left wanting, but happy to have had the physical contact, however insignificant.

"Thanks, that was nice." I couldn't read his expression, but then his face lit up in a warm smile.

He asked me out to dance again and I gladly accepted. I felt him pull me up against him suddenly and I didn't resist. I wanted to be close to him, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted dream Jacob to be real. Was that bad? I close my eyes and remembered the way Jacob and I danced and the way he touched me. I couldn't help but to smile at the thought. I knew it was just a silly fantasy, but being in Jacobs arms and fantasizing about my dream Jacob made it more real.

I wanted to feel his arms all the way around me, I dared to be bold as I grabbed his hands and pulled them around me. Dream Jacob was grinding against me, real Jacob and I were swaying to the beat slowly. My fingers traced up and down Jacobs arms, this felt so nice.  
"Jacob…" I moaned to my dream Jacob.

I could feel his cheek on mine, and then I felt his hot breath on my neck, his nose on my skin. Yessss… that was even better. I wanted to feel his lips and his tongue on my neck for real. He pulled away – no don't pull away yet – I sighed and leaned back into him.

"Hey, it's hot, wanna get some air?"

Talk about a buzz kill. I can't believe we're in this wonderful position and he feels so great to me and now he wants to get air?

"But we just came out here?" I hoped he would change his mind, just a little longer, I needed to feel his arms around me again.  
"Yeah, well this song really sucks." His voice squeaked.

What was going on here?

"It didn't suck a moment ago." Hint hint! I couldn't help but to blush. I pulled his arms around me again and tried to snake my way back into his chest. He seemed to get more and more nervous. What was with him anyway?

"Hey, c'mon Christi, I promise we'll come back out here, ok?" he was pleading now?

God why was he so hard to resist? I gave in and followed him out of the club a little reluctantly. Maybe we did need some air. Things were a little hot back on the dance floor. Maybe too hot for him? I hope not.

The night air felt good, it was much cooler outside than inside. I was going to say he was right about the air but he pulled me and spun me around quickly dragging me towards the door again.

"What's going on Jacob? I thought you wanted to come outside? Fresh air, remember?" Why was he acting so strange?

"Yeah, well it's too smoky out here. Don't want to pollute our lungs." He pulled me again. Did I pick the paranoid freak of the group? Great Christi, way to go. But he was fine before, wonder what changed?

He pulled me over to Sam and the next thing I know, Sam had my hand and was leading me out to the dance floor. I looked back at Jacob super confused now. Didn't he want to be around me anymore? Maybe I was too forward. Oh hell. He disappeared out of my view behind the dancing bodies. Sam looked down at me and pulled me to dance.

"What was that all about Sam?"

Sam's face turned very serious and then a warm smile spread across his lips. "What are you talking about Christi? Jake just didn't want to leave you alone. He had to use the men's room." He winked.

Oh ok, that explained it, sort of. I decided to let it go, for now.


	7. Ditched

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

"Mind if we join you?" Jared asked and motioned towards himself and the guys.  
"Where's Heidi?" I asked.  
"Um, I think Embry and her made a beeline for the front door. We haven't seen them since about half an hour ago." Quil answered.  
"Oh." I'd been ditched. Great.  
"Hey Christi, do you mind if I leave you with the guys?" Sam asked "I need a drink."  
"Sure, no problem."  
"We'll take good care of her Sam." Jared smiled and winked. "Sorry your friend ditched you, that really sucks. Do you need a ride home?"  
"Nah, I brought my car. Designated driver and all." I was going to kill Heidi tomorrow. I was sure of it.

And then it dawned on me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" asked Jared.  
"Ugh!" I don't have any pockets in this dress. I'm going to kill her! I can't believe she did that to me!"

Of course this stupid dress didn't have any pockets and of course I didn't bring a purse. Instead I gave my car keys to Heidi to hold for me. Ugh! She even had my money! Now what was I going to do?

"Hey, you ok? You're acting really weird." Seth interrupted my wordless rant.  
"Perfect!" Stupid Heidi ditched me for her hormones and she has my car keys and my money." I was fuming.

I didn't even have a damn phone to call her, not that she would have done anything about it. She was probably getting her nasty freak on as I spoke.

"I can give you a ride home Christi, that's not a problem." Jacob appeared from behind me. He put his hand on the small of my back gently. "I mean, if you want, or if you feel more comfortable I'll pay for a cab for you." He smiled shyly and I couldn't resist smiling back. I could feel my anger subside immediately.

"No, that'll cost too much. Do you mind?"

I felt kind of strange asking him to take me home, I just met him. But I really was starting to like that idea, maybe a little too much.

"Not at all, tell me when you're ready." He winked and patted his hand against my back.  
"When ever you want to go is fine by me Jacob, you're driving, so your rules. I'm sorry to inconvenience you because of my stupid roommate." I rolled my eyes at the last part.  
"Sure, sure, I'm – so – inconvenienced." He emphasized the 'so'. "Hey, wait up" he broke off mid laughter. "Do you have a way to get into your house? Or am I gonna have to break in for you?"  
"You can do that?" Ok so, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.  
"Relax Christi, I'm just curious. I would never break into anyone's home." He gave me a huge sexy grin and winked. "Unless they wanted me to."

I giggled. "No, that won't be necessary, we keep a spare key hidden outside."

"You know, that's not really safe, right?" His face instantly turning to concern. "There are very sick people out there Christi and some of them are just begging to find their way in" he shuddered at the thought. "and it's only you two in the house?"

"Yes." I said with chagrin.  
"Please promise me you won't leave that key out anymore after tonight." His voice turned dominant.  
"OK." He's so cute and protective.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes. "Promise."

His eyebrows scrunched up and I almost laughed out loud, but held it back.

"I promise Jacob." There was no way he could doubt my sincerity. So, he had a dominant side to him. I kind of liked that. Chills ran up my spine at the thought. His hands were trembling slightly on my shoulders.

"Jake." Sam's voice interrupted.

Jacobs's head snapped in Sam's direction.

"Oh, right." He released me and took a step back. Did I miss something?  
"C'mon Chris." He pulled me to him and started to dance.

Chris? Were we at the pet name stage already? I smiled, could he be any cuter? I wrapped my arms all the way around him and buried my face in his chest. He froze. I felt him relax finally and put his arms around me.

The DJ announced the last call for alcohol and I knew that this wonderful night was almost at an end. I was kind of bummed out, I don't know if I was ready to call it a night and let Jacob go again.

"Ready to go Chris?" he put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Quil, since Embry left with blondie, you mind riding back home with Sam?"

"Nah, no prob. Jake, have fun. Night Chris." He flung his arms around me and grabbed me up in a bear tight hug.  
"Can't – breathe – Quil." He quickly released me and then decided to mess up my hair with his hand. Perfect we're back in kindergarten. He walked off laughing.

I quickly smoothed my hair out with my fingertips. I heard what could only be described as a growl somewhere in the background. Was that Jacob? No way, there I go again with my stupid overactive imagination.

I said goodbye to the rest of the guys. Sam made me promise to come to visit the rez as soon as possible. I did so gladly, Jacob had told me about Sam's fiancée Emily and she sounded like a love of a woman. I really wanted to meet her. Besides, that would also mean that my time with Jacob would continue and I have to admit that I really liked that thought. Call me a Jacob-glutton, but I just couldn't get enough of him for some reason.

I scanned the parking lot and sure enough my car was missing. I hope they were sober enough to drive. The last thing I needed was to get a call from the precinct asking me to come bail Heidi's drunk ass out of jail.

"So, you gonna get in? Or would you like me to carry you home?" Jacob teased, breaking me out of my thought.

"Oh, sorry, No, no carrying will be necessary. Behave Jacob." I gave him my best motherly tone and I think he liked it because his face instantly lit up.

"Nice car" I said sliding into the bucket seat. It was a beautiful black Chevy Camaro with matching black leather interior. It looked sleek and fast.

"Yeah, she's my baby." He said and slid his hands over he dashboard lovingly. "Aren't you girl?" He cooed at the car. I couldn't help but giggle and be a little jealous. He was fondling the dashboard and talking to it a little to seductively. Is it possible to be jealous of a car?

"Well, does she drive? Or does she just – look – pretty and fast?" I tried to get a rise out of him.  
"Oh, I'll show you fast." He put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine. He looked at me and winked. "Ready?" a huge smile of anticipation on his face. I quickly pulled my seatbelt on and braced the sides of the seat.

"Ready." No sooner did I finish my word when he hit the gas and burnt rubber out of the parking lot with a huge howl. "You're an animal!" I squealed with delight. I loved speed. The car was filled with his booming laughter as he sped down the street.

"Wanna hear some tunes?" he asked opening the sun room and lowering the windows. My hair flew in my face and into my mouth.  
"Sure." I spit out hair and reached back to pull my birds nest out of my face.  
"Here." He flung a hair tie at me.  
"Uh, thanks." I looked confused, he just happened to have a hair tie in his car, even though his hair was short?  
"I just cut it off a month or so ago." He said obviously reading my confusion and ran his fingers through his hair.  
I wanted to cry, his beautiful hair, my beautiful dream Jacob's hair used to be real? Jacob pushed a button on the radio and the car started vibrating.

"Subwoofer?" I asked as the bass shook my seat a little too violently.  
"Yeah, she's all hooked up." He yelled over the music and rubbed his hand over the dashboard again lovingly. "Only the best for my baby!."

Can I be your baby? I shook that thought off quickly. I shivered. The night air coming in through the windows and sunroom was a little chilly. I crossed my arms over my chest and settled back into the seat.

"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"A little, but no worries, it's not that bad."  
"Come here." He reached over and turned the music down a little.  
"What?" there really wasn't much room to go anywhere.  
"Come closer to me."

He put his arm out and leaned closer to my seat. I finally understood and scooted over towards him. His long arm wrapped around my shoulders and his hand rubbed up and down my arm. He was very warm, almost too warm but it felt really nice against the cold air.

"There, better?" he leaned into me.  
"Yeah, thanks." I let my head lean against his shoulder. I could have fallen asleep, I wanted to, but I had to stay up and give him directions.

We got to my house a little after 2AM. I wasn't quite ready to let Jacob go, but I also didn't want to give him the wrong impression and invite him in either. His stomach growled loudly and we both couldn't contain our laughter. Perfect, now I got an excuse.

"Hey, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Please say yes, please, pretty please?

He looked at the clock on the dash. "It's not too late for you?"  
"Nah, I'm not tired. It's the least I can do to pay you back for the ride home."

His stomach growled again and he patted it. "Well, I am hungry – and – I really can't pass up an offer from a beautiful woman to cook for me." His beautiful white teeth lit up the darkness as he grinned.

"Come on hambone, you're really cheesy Jacob." I rolled my eyes playfully at him and reached for the door.  
"Wait up, I'll get if for you." He jumped out and jogged over to my side to open my door. "It's the least I can do to pay you back for feeding me." He used my previous words.

He helped me out of the car. "We're not gonna wake up your roommate are we?" he pointed to my car in the driveway.

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares, this is my house too, she can put cotton in her ears."


	8. Slow

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

I walked over to the porch and bent down to get the spare key from under the door mat.

"The door mat is your hiding place? Are you seriously joking? Do you know how…"  
"Dangerous that is?" I interrupted him. "Yes I remember the lecture Jacob, gee this is a good neighborhood. We have excellent neighbors that look out for us. Everyone looks out for each other here you know." I unlocked the door and bent back down to put the key back absentmindedly. Jacob cleared his throat. "Oh, right, sorry, safety first." I took the key in with me.

I turned on the light.

"Want to watch TV or something while I cook?" I asked pointing towards the living room.  
"Can I watch?" he asked shyly.  
"Uh, sure. Do you mind waiting for a few while I change really fast? These shoes are killing me. You can wait here or in the kitchen. The bathroom's down the hall if you need it." I pointed in each direction and he followed attentively.  
"I'll wait in the kitchen then." He walked in and sat at the table with his arms crossed in front of him.  
"Need a drink or anything?" I didn't want to be rude and just leave him there without anything to do.  
"Go change Christi, I'll be fine." His eyes were so warm.

I quickly went to my room and kicked off my shoes and got undressed. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I glanced at my hair in the mirror and went back to the kitchen. Jacob was standing by the refrigerator staring at the pictures held up by magnets that Heidi and I had put up. He had a huge smile on his face as his eyes shifted from one picture to the next.

"You change quick." His voice startled me, he was still looking at the pictures and I didn't think that he heard me come in. He turned around and looked me up and down. "Nice." He motioned towards me, palm out.

"Thanks." I blushed. "So, you still hungry or what?" I tried to play off my embarrassment. I evidently wasn't the best when it came to compliments.

"I'm starving. What's on the menu?" he headed back to the table and sat down. I opened the fridge and pulled out a package of steaks I had taken out of the freezer earlier and a carton of eggs.

"Steak and eggs sound good?" I hoped he wasn't a vegetarian or picky eater. That would totally suck if he was!

"Yum, can't wait." He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips like a child.

I pulled out the package of mushrooms and a large onion, I showed Jacob. "Are these ok too?"  
"Sure, sure. I ain't picky at all when it comes to food."

What a relief.

I made a quick dry rub with some spices and put the steaks to cook. In another pan I sautéed onions and mushrooms in some butter. Jacob's eyes followed my every move, making me feel a little self-conscious. I pulled out another pan and heated it for the eggs.

"How many eggs do you want?" I asked him. "These steaks are pretty large… so…"  
"Uh, six?" his eyes dropped to the table and he started to fidget.  
"Is that it?" I teased, waiting for the punch line. But there was only awkward silence.  
"Well," he finally spoke up "I am pretty hungry, so maybe I should say eight, just incase." His face dropped lower and I could see a distinct red undertone in his cheeks.

Well, he was pretty big, so it's only natural that he should have a big appetite, right?

"I'll make a few extra just incase." I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.  
"Thanks." He smiled as I began breaking eggs into a large bowl.  
"Hey, do you like homemade salsa?" I asked.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me as if I was missing the point to something important.

"Oh, right, not a picky eater, duh Christi." I smiled and pulled out a jar of salsa I had made. I placed a big bowl in front of him with some tortilla chips and he dug in.

"This is really good." He said sucking in air through his teeth. "And spicy."  
"Oh, sorry, want a Coke?"

He looked up with a mouth full of chips and nodded yes. I pulled out a two liter of Coke from the fridge and filled a large glass with ice. I put both in front of him and went back to cooking.

After a dozen plus eggs, a huge steak smothered in onions and mushrooms, a bag of chips, a jar of salsa and almost two – two liter bottles of coke were consumed – Jacob sat back in his chair and patted his stomach with a coma like expression.

"Man, Christi you're the best cook." He groaned rubbing his stomach.  
"What? No room for dessert?" I liked teasing him. I placed my elbows on the table and leaned my chin on my hands looking at him. Taunting him.  
"Well…" he groaned. "I probably won't enjoy it at all. But you know what they say, there's always room for dessert." He winked at me and I shook my head giggling.

I went back to the fridge. Hmmm… dessert. Got it. I pulled out the milk, some more eggs, some strawberries and from the cupboard some flour and chocolate chips.

"What's all that?" he asked me pointing at all he items on the counter.  
"Fixings for strawberry stuffed crapes. It'll give you a chance to digest while I make them.  
"Wow Christi, you're spoiling me. I might never leave you know."  
"Yeah, well, I've been thinking about kicking my current roommate out, so you can have her room." I pointed down the hall with the whisk.

He laughed.

"Can I help?" He asked, shy again.  
"You know how to make crepes?" I asked a little shocked and impressed.  
"Nope, but maybe you can show me how and I can help you."

He got up and leaned on the counter next to me. His face lit up again and my knees went weak. Ok this was going to be more distracting than helpful. Concentrate Christi, focus.

I cracked some eggs and added some milk into a large mixing bowl. I handed Jacob the whisk.

"Ok, you beat that and I'm going to slowly add the flour while you mix it."  
"Can't you just put it all in at the same time?" He looked at the bowl and then at me.  
"No, then it'll be lumpy and lumpy is bad, we don't want a lumpy batter.  
"Ok chef." He nodded.

He started whisking the eggs and milk with a little too much enthusiasm. His eyebrows pushed together and his tongue popped out other side of his mouth in concentration. God he was so damn adorable. I poured the flour in a little at a time trying to be extra careful and not get it all over his black shirt. It really wasn't helping that he had the bowl hugged up against his body. I let my eyes linger a little too long on his biceps as he whisked away.

"I think it's all in there Chris." He looked at me and then at the empty cup in my hand.  
"Oh, yeah." I felt my face get really hot. "Ok, that's ready. So, I'll let you make the chocolate sauce while I start cooking up these crepes ok?"  
"Mmm, yum." He licked his lips sensually.

I dropped the whisk on the floor. Oh shit, focus Christi, dammit! Ok enough of that, back to business. I set him up with a double boiler, explaining exactly the how's and the why's a double boiler was necessary to making chocolate sauce and went back to work on the crepes. All joking and teasing aside, Jacob was a natural in the kitchen, he took direction very well.

"Mmm, this looks good." He stuck his finger into the chocolate and brought it up to his lips. He licked it off very slowly savoring each drop.

Wow, that was so sexy. My eyes lingered on his lips as he licked the remnants of chocolate off of them. Ugh!

"Here, wanna try?" he stuck the same finger back into the chocolate sauce and put it up to wards me. His finger came closer to my mouth. "It's really good."

I smiled nervously and parted my lips. I closed my eyes and slid my lips over the entire length of his finger and then back up again licking off most of the chocolate. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"See, I told you it was good." He placed his finger in his mouth and licked it completely clean and went back to stirring.

"It is." I could still taste chocolate on my lips. "Damn!"  
"What's wrong?" he looked up at me putting another finger full of chocolate in his mouth.  
"This one kind of burnt." And that's what I get for not paying attention to what I'm doing. I threw it out and started a new one.

"Want some more?" he held out another finger covered in chocolate.

Oh God, yes, only can we put it all over your body and let me lick it off? I blushed at the thought.

"Nah, I'll wait, I'm almost done here anyway." I smacked him playfully with the spatula. "Hey, save some for the crepes."

He rolled his eyes and shoved another finger full of chocolate in his mouth. We finished the crepes and sat down to eat. It was amazing to see how much Jacob could actually fit into his stomach. That boy had a huge appetite. So great!

We ate, drank coffee and laughed. Half way through dessert we were interrupted by a deep moan coming form down the hallway. I froze mid bite. Are you kidding me?

He broke out into laughter. "Well, at least I know where Embry ended up tonight."

I took my place and my cup and got up from the table. "Come on, let's go outside. I can't eat and listen to that."

He grabbed his plate and cup and followed me out to the backyard. We sat at the garden table.

"This is a nice set up Chris. Woulda never thought this house had a pool."  
"And a hot tub." I pointed behind Jacob.  
"Awesome. Maybe we can get in later. Oh – never mind – no suit."

Visions of naked Jacob filled my mind. Why, oh why did he have to mention his suit, or lack there of?

"Maybe next time." I added. He had an obviously disappointed look on his face.  
"Yeah, it's not like you'd want to go skinny dipping or anything." He teased as he shoved a fork full of food in his mouth.

I was glad it was dark outside because my face was very hot and I'm sure very red. Well – I was evidently finished eating. I looked over and Jacob had just shoveled the last fork full of food into his mouth. I got up to clan up and went around his side of the table to get his plate. He grabbed my wrist.

"Leave it." His voice was deeper than before.

I put the plates back down and took a step away. He pulled my wrist and me towards him.

"Come here." He patted his lap with his other hand. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My heart was pounding so loud I thought it was going to drop right out of my chest.

"Is this ok?" he whispered.

I nodded, being unable to speak. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks again for taking such good care of me." His voice was just a whisper. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending chills up my spine.

"I love to cook for other people, so it was my pleasure. Thanks for your help with dessert. You were great, really." I babbled nervously.

"Does this make you nervous?" He rubbed his chin over my shoulder. I could feel his chest bounce up and down with silent laughter.

"No." I squeaked out.  
"And this is ok?" he squeezed his arms around me tighter.  
"Yes." I exhaled deeply.  
"Good. Cuz I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable or push you too far." His nose reached out and brushed over my neck. "I really like you Christi."

Butterflies assaulted my stomach and I squirmed a little in his lap unintentionally. His hands steadied me and pulled me back into him. My back was now completely against his chest.

I let myself relax and melt back into him. My hands reaching up threading my fingers through his. We sat like that for a long time without saying a word. Only the occasional sigh interrupted the silence around us. I watched the moonlight dance across the water, I felt the rise and fall of Jacob's chest against my back with every breath he took. His strong arms holding me protectively, I felt very safe. Our fingers absentmindedly twisted and turned softly caressing each other's hands. Jacob's arms felt like home to me, I didn't understand why, all I knew is that I wished I could stay like this for ever.

He sighed deeply tickling my neck with his breath. "What are you thinking Chris?"  
"Mmm, that this is nice." I pulled his arms around me tighter. "You?"  
"About you." He let his nose trail over my neck again and inhaled deeply. "You smell so good." His lips vibrated over my skin as he spoke. "Your skin is so soft." His lips brushed over my neck like an electric current. "Is this ok?" He said and kissed my neck followed by another soft kiss. "Christi?" he moaned softly. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want – you're so hard for me to resist." His breath was so hot on my skin.

I didn't want him to stop and his pleading made him so much more irresistible to me. I couldn't think straight. He was absolutely intoxicating me. He placed one more kiss upon my neck and pulled back. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave myself better now. He chuckled.  
"It's ok Jacob. I liked that too. I was just too distracted to say so at the time." I was finally able to speak, my voice came out in a quivery whisper.  
"I know Christi, but if I keep going – I – might not be able to stop myself." He leaned his chin back on my neck and sighed.  
"Oh."

That was a little embarrassing. I must admit. It was nice to know that he was on the same page as me. We both obviously wanted the other, but didn't want to rush into anything.

"Slow then." I sighed.

"It's late, and you're probably really tired. I should go so you can get some sleep." He got up sliding me off of his lap gently. He turned me around and wrapped his long arms around me again. I nestled my cheek on to his chest.

"I – I don't want you to go Jacob." I said barely audible, my voice muffled by his chest. He pulled my face up towards him and looked in my eyes. "Stay – Please?"

This was not like me at all, I don't know what came over me, I just didn't want him to leave. His eyes were deep in concentration. I knew I didn't want to rush things or sleep with him, well, not in the sexual sense of the word. I just wanted his arms around me.

"But if I stay Christi?" His voice was now nervous and full of questions.  
"Slow Jacob. I trust we both are adults and understand what that means. I'm not ready for this to end." I buried my face into his chest again.  
"It won't, I'm here. I'll stay if that's what you really want." He stroked my hair gently.  
"I do want that." I whispered. "So much."

We walked back into the house, which was blessedly free of obscene noises. The only sound was a loud steady snoring coming form Heidi's room. I left Jacob in my room and went to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. When I came back he was under the covers of my bed, bare-chested. My eyes studied the beauty of his russet skin, tracing over his beautiful exposed muscles. My heart fluttered.

"Come here beautiful." He pulled the covers up inviting me in and I complied. He pulled me into a spooning position. This was so nice. It was then I realized that he wasn't wearing any pants. I felt his exposed legs and feet against mine. I froze.

"What's wrong?" he chuckled softly

Somehow I had a feeling that he knew exactly what was 'wrong'.

"Your not wearing any pants, are you?" my voice trembled slightly.  
"It's uncomfortable to sleep in jeans." He snuggled up closer and buried his face in my neck. "Slow, remember." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek very softly. "G'night beautiful, dream sweet. No worries about pants, or anything else, ok? Sleep now."

Sleep? How was I ever going to do that? My mind ran torturous circles, round and round. My dream Jacob spun into reality and then back into a dream. Jacob's breath became slow and steady, then finally very deep. I felt myself relax in spite of my overactive mind. I lay there listening to his breathe until I was finally lulled to sleep.


	9. Smells so good

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

Jacob:

I woke up and it was very bright. I blinked a few times and looked around at a very unfamiliar room. Wait a minute, where am I? I almost jumped right out of bed, but then I felt a soft hand against my chest. I looked down, Christi had turned to face me, she was still asleep, he mouth open, her hand against my chest and she was snoring lightly. So it wasn't a dream – YES! I was so happy. There was this beautiful woman sleeping in my arms.

She moaned in her sleep and her hand slid down to my stomach. Damn it! Little Jake popped up to say hello. Ugh! I was only in my boxers, so I knew I would definitely be showing. I couldn't risk her waking up to that. Damn it!

I slid out of bed as quietly and quickly as possible. Good, didn't wake her. I opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall. I could still hear Embry snoring. I bolted for the bathroom and shut the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my fists to my temples.

Damn it, go away little Jake. Go away!

I tried and tried, but little Jake was not cooperating. He wanted attention – and he wanted it now! Well – I – wasn't gonna give it to him. Not here and most definitely not now. I decided to do the next best thing. I threw open the shower curtain and turned on the cold water.

When I was done and my 'problem' was under control, I went back into the room. Christi was still asleep. I pulled back the covers and slid back into bed. I was still very tired, cold shower or not. I yawned and sleep found me.

I felt the bed move and I jumped up. "What? What?" I looked around and Christi stood frozen at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her eyes widened when she looked at me. Her face turned very red. She really did look like a deer in headlights. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said and quickly and turned her back to me.

"S'ok Christi, I'm not naked you know. I am wearing boxers. You don't have to pretend you're not looking." I had to tease her. "S'ok if you're attracted to me." I could see the back of her neck turn red.

"Awe, come on Chris, I'm just playing. I was just trying to get a rise out of you." I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist. "Good morning." I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Good morning? Or Afternoon? It's after noon you know." She looked at me with the cutest smile.  
"Sleep good?" I knew I did. Best night ever for me.  
"Yes, you?" She wrapped her arms around mine.  
"Mhmm. Slept like a baby."  
"More like a freight train." She giggled.  
"Yeah, probably should have warned you that I snore." I grinned.  
"I was just teasing Jacob, it didn't really bug me, honest."

I couldn't resist picking her up into my arms wedding style. She looked at me in shock as I walked her back over to the bed and laid her down.

"Uh, Jacob?" her face was full of nerves. "What are you doing?"  
"I wasn't done with you yet." I crawled in next to her and pulled her up to my body.  
"What do you mean?" her voice shaking.

I could hear her heart and breathing kick up a notch and I smiled.

"Relax Christi. I just wanted more of this." I wrapped my arms around her. Her heart was pounding so loud. It was really adorable. "You don't mind this, do you?" I asked her after a long pause.  
"N-n-no." She stuttered. She was shaking in my arms.  
"Shhh – s'ok. I'm not gonna do any more. I promised. Slow remember?"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I was very surprised when I felt her lips on my shoulder. She was still trembling in my arms. I could smell her again, stronger now. I tried to ignore it and think of other things. It was so hard because all I wanted to do was to touch her and taste her.

Maybe I could quench my desire just a little if I gave her a short kiss. Maybe just a short peck, nothing more. That would still keep my promise. But, could I do it?

I slid my hand up her back and pulled it around to her face. I grabbed her chin very gently and pulled her face towards mine. Her breath became very unsteady. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, soft but too short. I felt her sigh into my mouth. I really didn't want to stop, but I pulled away wanting more.

"Jacob." Her voice came out in a whisper. "Please, don't stop." Her hands gripped at my shoulders. "I want to feel your hands on me."  
"I can't Christi, slow, remember?"  
"Please Jacob, don't make me beg you. Please." Her voice was trembling.

Her hands gripped harder on my shoulders. I really enjoyed that. What was she doing? We agreed to go slow. Now that was out the window? The thought made me crazy. I gasped and crushed my lips against her.

I was a wild man loosing all control. I pulled her to me knotting my hands into her hair. Her nails clawed into my back. She threw her leg over my hip and pushed her hips into mine. The scent of her arousal was so strong – tempting me even further. I ran my hands down the length of her body and grabbed her hips pulling them into mine. I could feel the heat between her legs as our kisses grew deeper and deeper.

I moved my lips down her neck and kissed and licked every inch. She was moaning, her hips grinding into mine causing a friction that was making me want her even more. I ventured further down to her chest. I could see her hard nipples through her shirt. I leaned down and laced my lips over one and I felt her whole body shake. She arched her body up towards me. I bit down lightly and ran her nipple between my teeth. She shivered and moaned my name.

What I really wanted to do was to taste her skin. I reached for her shirt and tugged it out of the way. She helped by pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. Her bra was the only thing standing between me and my goal. I unhooked it quickly and released two perfect soft breasts. God they were beautiful. I took one in each hand and gently massaged. She moaned at my touch, which I really liked. I leaned down again and ran my tongue over one hard nipple, barely making contact. Teasing her – prolonging the moment. Her body responded perfectly to every single touch. She moaned my name and ran her fingers through my hair, pushing me into her.

The scent of her arousal was making my mouth water, I couldn't resist any longer. I had to taste her on my tongue.

I trailed kisses down her stomach, my hands – my hands tugging at her waistband requesting access. Her hips lifted off of the bed and I pulled her bottoms off. She was beautiful with clothes on, but wow, she was absolutely stunning with them off. I wanted to tease her and make the moment last, but I couldn't help diving into the place where that maddeningly delicious smell was strongest.

She tasted so good, I stretched my tongue as far into her as it would go. Her moans grew louder and I knew she was close. I quickly moved up and took her hard swollen nub between my lips and sucked. Her legs shook and more delicious fluid filled my mouth. She whimpered with pleasure as my tongue continued licking and sucking. Her fingers found their way back into my hair.

Her scent was so strong, she smelt like – bacon. What the? – Bacon? I felt my stomach growl loud. My eyes were still shut and I didn't want to open them. I heard Christi giggle silently. I opened one eye and then the next. She was looking up at me with a dreamy face.

Damn it!

It was a dream? Damn tarter stomach woke me up from one of the best dreams I ever had. Dammit!

"Hungry?" her voice broke the silence. My stomach growled loudly again.  
"How'd you guess?" I grinned, cursing my stomach silently.  
"Come on then, lets go get you some food hungry." She turned away from me.  
"Hey wait a minute." I pulled her back into me. "Don't I get to say good morning to you first?"  
"Good afternoon you mean." She settled back into my chest. So soft.  
"Sure, sure. Afternoon, evening, what ever."

Grumble. Damn it, shut up stomach! She giggle again.

"Jacob, did anyone ever tell you that you have a very unromantic stomach?" She laughed.  
"Yeah, I get that all the time." I laughed. "OK, fine stomach, you win. But only this once."  
"Hmm… Do you often have conversations with yourself? Would you like me to give you some privacy and leave you and Mister Grumbles alone?" She raised one eyebrow.  
"Ha – Ha, very funny Chris. Mister Grumbles, you're a real crack up today." I winked. "He does have a mind of his own you know."

She sat up and I followed her wrapping my arms around her.

"You know, breakfast is that way." She pointed towards the door. Can't I have you for breakfast Christi?  
"Sure, sure." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Ok, now I'm ready."  
"I'll let you get dressed. Meet you in the kitchen?" She walked to the door.  
"It's a date." I winked.

She left, closing the door behind her. I got up and got dressed. I turned around and saw that mess of covers that used to be the bed. I'd better make that. I pulled off all the covers and made the bed quickly. I took one last look around and made sure everything was back in its place. I really want this clean at home, but I didn't want to be a rude house guest either.


	10. Multiple Imprints

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

I opened the bedroom door and the smell of bacon got stronger. My stomach growled loud again. I could hear Embry laughing in the kitchen.

"Hey, Jake's up!" He shoved a hand full of grapes into his mouth. "Mo-ming."  
"Morning to you too Embry." I looked around, blondie was frying up a huge batch of bacon. Christi was looking around the fridge.  
"Hey Christi's making pancakes." Embry said shoving more grapes in his mouth.  
"Sounds good." I was so hungry I could have eaten an entire cow whole.  
"Don't know if I can make a lot though." Her face was obviously disappointed. "We're kinda low on eggs and whatnots." She bit her bottom lip.  
"That's ok Christi. I'll go get anything you need. Is there a store nearby?" I pulled out my car keys.  
"Yeah, two blocks away, are you sure?"  
"Hey, you're feeding us, it's the least we can do." I kicked Embry's chair.  
"Oh, right. Yeah Christi, Jake and I'll go to the store. What all do you need?" Embry stood up and glared at me.

Christi gave us a small list and we went to the store. I refused to take her money. I wasn't going to make her pay to feed us, that's just wrong.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Embry teased getting into the car.  
"Shut up Embry, it wasn't like that for me."  
"What, so you didn't get any?"  
"No, I'm not a sleaze ball like you, remember?" I rolled my eyes.  
"C'mon Jake, I'm not a sleaze ball either. I couldn't help it. You know I'm not like that man. Not usually anyway." He scratched his head in thought. And now I felt bad for him.  
"I know Emb. I was just poking fun man." I punched his shoulder. "So, you really like this blondie then?"  
"Not only that Jake, but she's – well she's just –"

He stumbled all over his words. This wasn't like him at all. He had a goofy childlike look on his face and kept wiping at his brow with his hand, he looked really nervous. What was going on?

"Hey Emb. Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"  
"Well, actually, it's kinda weird."  
"Go on Emb. Spit it out."  
"Well, last night we got to her house and well, one thing led to another, you know."

I put my hand up in protest.

"Don't worry Jake, I'll spare you the sex talk. But she is amazing."  
"Ugh Embry!" I was starting to regret asking him anything.  
"Sorry. Anyway, it was really dark so I didn't notice it until this morning."

I pulled into the parking lot at the store and cut the engine.

"What Emb?" This all sounded too familiar to me.  
"I'm sorry Jake, I'm not trying to be gross or anything, there's just no nice way to put it without being too graphic."

I closed my eyes and cringed. What the hell was he building up to and did I really want to know?

"This is something important, right Embry? Not some weird kinky thing?" I finally said thru my teeth.  
"Yeah Jake, it's huge."  
"Ok go on then, what did you see?" I cringed.  
"The – Mark." He said both words very slowly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Jake, plain as day."  
"Where?" I blurted out, instantly regretting my words. Damn it, I really didn't want to know where it was.  
"Uh, on the inside of her thigh, close to her – well, you know." he blushed.

Ugh! Why do I always ask stupid questions that lead to information and mental images I really don't want in my head?  
"Sorry Jake, but it's not like I made it." He tried to help, but really was just making it worse.  
"Sure, sure. I'm happy for you, congrats, next subjects!"

I got out of the car slamming the door shut. Embry got out of the car with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry Emb Sam's better at this stuff than I am. Maybe you should talk to him."  
"Buy, you're my best friend Jake." His face kina dropped.  
"I mean about the details Emb I'm happy for you bro, honest I am." His face lit up again. I couldn't mess with the poor kid's mind. So I sucked it up.

"Thanks Jake. Hey, maybe you'll be next?" He grabbed four dozen of eggs and placed them in the shopping cart. Evidently Sam didn't say anything to the guys about my news.

"Uh, Emb?" I struggled for words. Just say it Jake.  
"Yeah?" he grabbed here gallons of milk and put them in the cart.  
"It kinda already did."  
Embry's mouth popped open. "No way! When?"

I told Embry my story from the night before as we continued shopping. He had a ton of questions. Most of which I really didn't have the answers to. We got all the food and headed back to the house. The girls were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"What's all that?" Christi looked at all the bags of food we brought in.  
"Do you remember last night at all?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, right, big boys and even bigger appetites. Embry as bad as you?"  
"Worse." I laughed.

The girls got to cooking. Well, blondie mostly helped Christi prepare while Christi cooked. She really was amazing in the kitchen. Embry and I gladly ate through two huge stacks of blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. We were starving.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about the appetite thing were you?" Blondie looked at Embry and me in disbelief. She was only picking at her plate, not really eating much. Typical girl, scared to eat in front of her new boyfriend. I snorted. Christi on the other hand, she had no problems with eating. I liked that.

Embry looked at his empty plate and then at blondie's. "Hey, you gonna eat that?"  
"Guess not." She said shyly. "Do you want it?"  
"Gee thanks Heidi, you're the best." He pulled her plate in front of him with absolutely no shame and dug in.  
"Did you have enough?" Christi asked me.  
I patted my full belly. "I'm stuffed like a turkey at thanksgiving. That was so worth the wait." They all laughed.


	11. This is not enough

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

Christi's POV:

I woke up to the sound of a freight train in my bedroom. The whole bed shook with Jacob's snoring. I was amazed that I was even able to sleep through it before. I smelt bacon. Heidi must be up making breakfast. A loud growl interrupted the freight train. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked up and Jacob hand opened one eye and then the other. His arms were still wrapped around me tightly.

"Hungry?" I asked as his stomach rumbled loudly.  
"How'd you guess?" A beautiful smile lit up his face.

I really didn't want to leave the bed or his arms, but I didn't want him to be hungry either.

"Come on then, let's get you some food hungry." I rolled over and attempted to get up. I felt two hands on my waist pulling me back.  
"Hey wait a minute. Don't I get to say good morning to you first?" He asked nuzzling into me.

I relaxed back into his chest. I looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Good afternoon you mean." I joked.

Jacob's stomach had its own agenda. It growled even louder. I giggled. Talk about unromantic. After a few more teasing words and a strange conversation between Jacob and his stomach I finally sat up.

He followed me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him again. At this rate, we weren't going anywhere.

"You know, breakfast is that way." I pointed towards the door.  
"Sure, sure." His lips pressed on my forehead sending chills down my spine. "Ok, now I'm ready."

I wished I could say the same.

"I'll let you get dressed." Can I help? No Christi – slow – remember? I got up and headed to the door. "Meet you in the kitchen?"  
"It's a date." He winked at me.

OK that was it, I had to leave now or live in regret of my decision to jump on him and do all the nasty things I had dreamt about last night. I walked out the door and shut it. I leaned up against the wall and caught my breath.

I could hear Heidi and Embry in the kitchen. Heidi was giggling and Embry was making growling noises. Well, this was going to be awkward. I poked my head into the kitchen. Embry had his arms wrapped around Heidi's waist as she stood at the stove cooking. He was kissing her neck. I cleared my throat.

"Oh hey!" Heidi jumped and dropped the spatula she was holding in the pan of hot grease.  
"Ouch!" Embry jumped back from her rubbing his hand.  
"Sorry, did the grease splash on you?" She hurried to examine his hand.  
"It's no biggie Heidi, just a drop hit my skin. Stung s'all."  
"Poor baby." Heidi took his hand and kissed it. It reminded me of a child having their booboo kissed by their mom.

Ok, I had enough of that. I headed for the fridge to see what to make, since bacon didn't look or sound much like a meal to me.

"Whatcha making?" I asked Heidi looking at the pan of bacon.  
"Well, I was going to fry up some eggs too, but there aren't many left." She said. "Didn't you just get some the other day?"  
"Yeah and now their gone." I added. "Hey what about some pancakes?" I said absentmindedly.  
"That sounds great Christi, I love pancakes." Embry's face lit up.

He sat at the kitchen table and grabbed some grapes. Well at least Heidi had given him something to snack on – besides herself.

"So, is Jake still here?" Embry and Heidi started to laugh.

I blushed and refused to comment. I'm sure they'd heard him snoring. There is no way they could have thought that was me.

"Hey! Jakes up!" Embry yelled and then mumbled something incoherent.  
"Morning to you too Embry." I heard Jacob respond.

My breath caught in the back of my throat and I got a little nervous. Get a grip Christi, you just saw him five minutes ago. I replayed the wake up scene in my head and felt my face get hot. Jacob really was beautiful in just boxers. Focus Christi, focus!

Damn, I realized that I didn't have enough ingredients to make much of anything after last night. I was kind of at a loss. I heard Embry and Jacob having a discussion about pancakes.

"Don't know if I can make a lot though. We're kind of low on eggs." I responded to them.

Jacob and Embry most graciously offered to go to the store for us and get some food. I really wanted to pay for the food but Jacob of course refused.

"Hey want some coffee?" I asked Heidi after the guys left.  
"Sure, I need it after last night. I'm exhausted." She turned off he stove and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Yeah, speaking of which, next time you decide to ditch me at a club without my car or any money, could you at least give me a heads up? That was royally messed up Heidi."  
"I'm sorry Christi, Embry swore his friends wouldn't mind giving you a ride home. I couldn't find you, and well, we were kind of – anxious – to get out of there. He didn't have a car and well, you know the rest."  
"Well, next time can I at least get a choice?" I glared at her.  
"Sorry. Well at least you got Jake to spend the night with you, that's gotta count for something, right?" An evil grin played on her lips as she eyes me for more information.  
"Wrong." I said shortly.

I was so irritated by this conversation. I didn't like her probing into my sex life. Or lack there of.

"It wasn't like that at all, we didn't do anything besides sleep Heidi."  
"Really?" She looked at me as if I was hiding information from her.  
"Yes, really. I can control myself unlike you."

She giggled at that.

"Yeah, Embry's so hot. Wow Christi, I mean really. W-O-W." She pronounced every word slowly. Her face turned red.  
"That good huh?"

Oh why not? I had to live vicariously through someone, since I obviously was missing out on all the action these days.

"Incredible. The man needs to write a book on cunnilingus." She shivered. "And let me tell you he's – Huge – " She mouthed the word huge silently while holding her hands apart in demonstration.

"Gross Heidi." I threw a napkin at her. "Nasty girl!" I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Well, you asked, remember?" She giggled back.  
"Yeah, ok I did, my bad. Oh hell, who am I kidding, dish girl. Gimme all the details. Just spare me the really nasty crap. Don't want to get sick before eating." I rolled my eyes.

Heidi took my cue and started to chatter all about her magical sexcapades with Embry. Evidently he was quite the stud in the bedroom. She thankfully spared me from all the details that were too graphic. All in all, I'd still be able to look Embry in the face without laughing or blushing, too much.

I started to wonder if I should tell Heidi about my dream and about the mark on my neck. Well, since we were obviously being honest with each other. I didn't want her to think I was crazy. I felt crazy to be quite honest. It all sounded too weird. I decided against it and instead opted for telling her about my not as eventful night with Jacob.

"That's nice too Christi." She said when I'd finished. "It's great to find a guy who respects you enough to not take advantage of you. Not that Embry took advantage of me or anything." She corrected quickly.  
"Yeah, you can't take advantage of that which is given to you freely." I sniggered.  
"Hey!"

I busted up laughing.

"I'm just kidding, sorry you left that door wide open Heidi."

There was a knock on the front door followed by Jacob's voice.

"You know, you really shouldn't leave the front door unlocked like that girls." He said.

Both he and Embry had disapproving looks on their faces.

"Anyone could've walked in here." Embry added.

They looked at each other and shuddered with the obvious mental image. Great, Embry was protective too? Note to self: call an alarm company and get an estimate.

"Well – maybe the last person or persons who exited said door should have thought about locking it on their way out." I said smugly taking a sip of my coffee and not once looking up.

I heard a smack and an "ouch" from Embry.

"You were the last one out you ding dong." Jacob went in for another smack but Embry ducked for cover behind Heidi.

Heidi and I busted up laughing.

"What's all that?" I pointed to all the grocery bags in Jacob's hands. I looked over and saw that Embry had just as many. Jacob reminded me of their obvious appetites.

Another mental note to self: get a Costco membership, bulk food is the way to go.

I sifted through all the groceries and cooked while Heidi helped me prep. We ate and talked. Jacob and Embry were like pure sunshine, a wonderful addition to our little table.

Heidi and I were definitely lucky to have found them.

I didn't even mind all the googley eyes that Heidi and Embry wee giving each other, it was kind of cute. Embry looked like a good guy, far better than some of the tattooed, long haired, bad boy, wannabe rock stars that Heidi usually hung out with.

I guess I'd always been more reserved and more cautious when it came to men. Heidi on the other hand had the gift of getting what she wanted when she wanted it and then disposing of it once she was done or bored. I suppose to an outsider she'd really look like a snob or a brat, but I knew her better than that. She had a very nurturing and loving side – that is, when she wasn't ditching me to go hook up with some guy. But that's Heidi, always searching for attention. Embry seemed to give her attention freely. I hoped that she would hang on to this one.

"I'm going to go make my bed." Heidi had gotten up from the table and sashayed to the kitchen door.

Embry quickly jumped up after her. "I'll help you."

Sure he was. Oh God, so much for cute. I opened my mouth to protest, but it was Jacob who spoke out.

"Hey now you two, remember that there are other people here besides yourselves." He crossed his arms and stared Embry down.  
"Right." Embry dropped his head and looked embarrassed, but then quickly stood up straight. "We'll keep it down." He blurted out grabbing Heidi's hand and running down the hallway to her room. Heidi was giggling uncontrollably.

Jacob got up with a heavy sigh and went to the sink. He turned on the water.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he leaned down and opened the dishwasher.  
"Washing up." He took a plate and rinsed it off then placed it in the dishwasher.  
"No you're not. I'm not letting you do the dishes Jacob. You're a guest here. Please sit down and let me –"  
I ate too you know, so I should help clean up." He interrupted and turned to rinse another plate.  
"Jacob, seriously, please stop."  
"What? You wanna try and stop me?" He smiled and challenged me to do it.  
"Ugh, Jacob. You're exasperating. Fine, knock yourself out. I'm going to go change." I got up with a huff and a puff and went to my room.

I looked around in disbelief. My bed was perfectly made and the room was tidied up. He made the bed and now he was washing dishes? Who is this man? And why didn't anyone ever tell me that men like this existed in the world? Jacob told me that I was spoiling him last night; if he kept this up I was going to be the most spoiled of us both!

I wanted to march back into the kitchen and protest him washing the dishes again, but decided it probably would fall on deaf ears. I decided to change instead. Well, a shower didn't seem like a bad idea either. I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Jacob? I'm gonna take a quick shower, I won't be long ok?" I yelled down the hall.  
"Sure, sure." He responded and I heard dishes clinking and clanking in the background again.

I went into the bathroom and could hear water running. I knew it wasn't from the kitchen, the only time you could hear the water running was when Heidi was taking a shower. Ugh! I did not need that mental image. Not now or ever. I pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water full blast. I could hear Heidi squeal from the other room and I smiled. Cold showers really didn't bother me, so I adjusted the water temperature, got undressed and stepped in.

'Much better.' I thought as I stepped out of the shower. The water was still running in the other bathroom. Why doesn't that surprise me? Well, at least they were being quiet today, unlike last night. I couldn't help but be a little jealous, I wished that that was me and Jacob. God that would be amazing.

I toweled off and got dressed. I would not let myself linger on sexual possibilities, not when I was trying to take things 'slow'. Would a kiss count as breaking the slow rule? I ran a brush through my tangled hair. I could walk up to him right now, he was here in my house. I could just throw caution to the wind and plant a big wet one on his lips. I wanted to do that. More than anything else. Could I contain the heat I felt for him and be satisfied with only a kiss, or would that open up the proverbial floodgates?

****  
I looked at myself in the mirror for a long time contemplating my willpower. Screw morals, I'm doing it. I took a deep breath and marched out of the bathroom door towards the kitchen very determined. Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He had a napkin and he was making a rose out of it. He had just finished twisting the steam out. He looked up at me with a breathtaking smile. My determination crumbled.

"Hey beautiful." He got up and very shyly handed me the rose. "I made this for you."

Why oh why did he have to be so damn adorable.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I just wanted to help you know." He leaned down, our faces only inches apart now. "It's kind of a peace offering."

I could feel his hot breath on my face and I couldn't think. My brain went completely blank.

"I hope you're not still upset." His facial expression changed, his eyebrows came together and his lips pouted out.  
"I'm not." I said breathlessly, I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips. I think I liked pouty lipped Jacob. In fact he was quickly becoming my favorite, next to dream Jacob.

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek softly, lingering just a bit too long. I nervously twisted the steam of he napkin rose in between my fingers. If I turned my head – if I could only turn my head – his lips were right there. I wished I could have, but I didn't and he pulled away giving me a huge smile. I sighed.

"What?" He asked. "Why the sigh Christi?"  
"Nothing." I said and my eyes dropped a little embarrassed. "No reason." I sighed again involuntarily.

He placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up towards him making me look at him. His eyes felt like they were looking right into my soul.

"This isn't enough for you, is it?" He said after a long pause. His eyes were studying mine.

My mouth opened but no words came out, my breath got caught in the back of my throat. Really I was happy with him, so far and I did like spending time with him and all, but the truth was that I did want more. What that 'more' was, I wasn't sure. I just know that I did want and I didn't know how to verbalize it to him without breaking the 'slow' rule, or looking like a total idiot.

"I can tell – it's not enough for you." He broke the silence again. His eyes looked sad. "But I'm not going to break any rules Christi. We agreed, slow was best. Right?" His expression changing to confusion now. He shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

What could I say to make this right? If I said 'yes, let's take it slow' I'd be disappointed. If I said 'no this isn't enough', he'd surely think I was moving too fast. I was so confused and filled with desire.

"This is fine Jacob, really. I'm fine." I said like a coward. "You've been wonderful with me. I mean that, honest I do. I couldn't ask for more from you. Not now." Another involuntary sigh crept up.  
"Christi." He sighed. "I can't resist giving you what you want. It's very hard for me to do that."

Was it?

His thumb reached up to caress my lips. "I don't want to rush you."  
"Jacob?" my voice escaped in a whisper. I closed my eyes so I could gain my courage back.  
"Yes Christi?" his finger paused on the corner of my mouth.  
"Will you – kiss me – please?" I couldn't open my eyes to look at him.  
"Christi" His voice got deeper. "Please look at me."  
His words felt more like a command than a request and I had to yield. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me intensely.

"Are you sure?" his face turned soft again. His eyes pleading.  
"Yes Jacob, it's what I –"

I was unable to finish my sentence, his lips crushed mine with a sudden force. His hands cupped my face firmly in place as his lips moved over mine. I grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to pull him closer to me. His hands shifted from my face to my waist and he lifted me up against him. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands gripped further down to hold me in place.

He took a few steps back and set me down on the table. He cupped my face into his hands again and his mouth slowed – teasing mine with soft openmouthed kisses. I could taste his breath in my mouth, sweet and musky. I felt his thumbs trailing circles over my jaw line and down my neck. I sighed in to his mouth and at this he pulled away. His hands still holding my face in place.

"Is this what you wanted?" He pecked my lips softly.  
"Yes." I whispered as another peck fell upon my lips.  
"And this?" He smiled and kissed my lips again.  
"Yes." Was all I managed to say again.  
"Mmm… And what about this?"

I felt his tongue lick softly across the length of my bottom lip. My whole body quivered.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed silently through his nose.

The tip of his tongue continued moving back and forth on my bottom lip. What I wanted now was to taste that soft tongue in my mouth. I let my tongue slide out of my mouth and brush up against his. He pulled back slightly.

"You're not very patient are you?" He teased.  
"Oops." I smiled feeling my face get hot. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Chagrin on my face.

He leaned back in and gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"I like teasing you Christi." Peck. "I love how you respond to it – to me." Another peck.  
"Sure, sure." I said using his words and smiled.  
"You wanna taste?" He flashed an evil grin as his tongue licked back and forth over his top lip.  
"Hmmm… not too sure now?" I teased back. "I mean… I suppose." I sighed pretending to be uninterested.  
"Come here then." He tapped his finger on his lips playfully.

I gladly leaned in towards him keeping my distance and barely brushing my lips against his. He leaned in towards me and I backed up.


	12. Gotta Go

All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.

* * *

"Tease." He said smiling.  
"Oh, I learn from the best." I patted my hand on his chest. "Hmm… maybe we should leave the whole tongue tasting thing for another time? – I kind of like this teasing thing." I was also enjoying this new game we were playing.  
"Oh, yeah?" He said gripping my hips in his strong hands.  
"Yeah. I mean – don't you like have to go home or something?" I pushed him away playfully.  
"Well—" He elongated every word. "I – have – been here a long time – and – I was starting to get kind of – sick of you…" He trailed off and looked up at the ceiling.

I waited and waited… ugh!

"Ok, fine, you win, you're the King of Tease." I said defeated by our little game.

He looked down at me triumphantly.

"Yup, that's me." He thudded his chest once with his fist. "The King of Tease."  
I rolled my eyes. "Silly boy."

His hand returned to my hip. His eyes got deeper.

"Did you really mean that before? When you said – another time?" His voice deep and husky.  
"I want to taste you now." I said answering the question I knew he really was asking me.

He leaned down and kissed me very softly. His lips taking their time with mine. He trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and pulled lightly making me gasp. I felt his tongue slide back and forth across my trapped lip. He moved in closer and released his hold on my mouth.

The openmouthed kisses continued, making my head spin. His hands squeezed and released my hips with every kiss. The anticipation was driving me insane. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more of his teasing I felt something soft and wet enter my mouth and brush up against my tongue. I could taste the hint of blueberries and maple syrup as his tongue slowly circled around mine. My breath grew deeper and trembled in to his mouth.

I felt his lips curve outwards in what I assumed was a smile. He obviously liked my reaction, he gasped lightly in my mouth. My hands made their way into his hair and I pulled his head closer to mine deepening our kiss. His tongue dancing maddeningly against mine.

He went back to slow, long, open mouthed kisses, darting his tongue into my mouth from time to time. His kisses were absolutely perfect, soft gentle and mind-blowing. I'd never been kissed so deeply or perfectly before by anyone. Jacob's mouth was complete utter perfection.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He licked his lips sensuously.

"Mmm… yummy." His lips curled upwards. "You taste really good." He said leaning back in for another peck.  
"Oh, I get that all the time." I smiled being unable to resist one last tease.  
"Behave." He said as he bit down on my lip sending more shivers down my spine.  
"Ahem." I heard Embry clear his throat from behind us.  
"Go away." Jacob said waving Embry away with his hand. "We're busy right now." He gave me another openmouthed kiss.  
"Sam called." Embry said. "He needs us to come home." He sighed.

What? Was Sam their warden now? What horrible timing, Ugh! Jacob pulled away from me looking completely disappointed.

"Now?" He looked at Embry.

Embry nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Ok." Jacob continued. "Gimme a few, ok Emb?"  
"Yeah." Embry sighed and walked away with his head down.  
"I'm so sorry Christi." Jacob looked back at me placing both of his hands on my shoulders.  
I wrapped my arms around his back. "It's ok, we'll see each other again, right?"

I think he wanted to see me again? I hoped he did.

"Yes – of course." His eyes came to life again. "I can't just – leave – well, this – " he pointed to each of us in turn. "like it meant nothing to me. So as long as you want me, I'll be here for you. I promise." His eyes searched mine for an answer.  
"I want you." I smiled.

Perhaps I meant that with a little too much double meaning, but I don't think he got it. He leaned down and gave me another deep kiss. He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me off of the table, then slowly slid me down the length of his body and back down to the floor, not once breaking our kiss.

He sighed deeply and at that point I knew it was time for my Jacob to leave me. I didn't want him to go, but I also didn't want to make this more difficult than it already was, so I broke our kiss and pecked his lips lightly.

"Come on Jacob. I don't want to keep you." I said against his lips.

He sighed again and pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I know." He took my hand in his and led me towards the living room.

Heidi and Embry were saying their own goodbyes. Embry had Heidi's face cupped between his hands and they were kissing softly. I felt a little intrusive when I saw them, I didn't want to interrupt or eaves drop on them. Jacob cleared his throat. Embry gave Heidi one last peck and released her.

With one last kiss and a quick phone number exchange the guys left. Heidi and I stood on the porch looking down the empty street.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Heidi asked - her insecurity obvious with each word.  
"Yeah. I think we will." I assured her. "Come on, let's go back inside." I patted her arm and we went back in the house.


	13. This is not enough JPOV

Jacobs POV:

Christi got up from the table abruptly and walked away with a huff. I hoped I didn't piss her off too badly. I know I'm a guest and all but I ate too and she did all the cooking so I only thought it was fair to wash up since Embry and blondie ditched us to go do the wild thing. I wondered if she'll be more upset when she sees her room.

You can just call me Mr. Clean now. It's not like I can help myself, I want to do everything I can to make Christi happy. Yeah, I'm a hopeless idiot.

"Hey Jacob" her sweet voice came from the hallway.  
"Yeah?" I really wanted to see her instead of shouting from different rooms, but my hands were covered in soap.  
"I'm gonna take a quick shower, I won't be long ok?"  
"Sure, sure." I hurried to finish up so that I wouldn't use all the hot water. I didn't want her to have to take a cold shower because of me. I almost dropped a plate at the thought of Christi in the shower, naked and wet.

"Damn it!" I said out loud as I wiped soapy water off of my arms and t-shirt. I finished cleaning up and sat at the table. I could hear the water running from Christi's bathroom. I needed something to keep me occupied so my mind wouldn't go wandering into the danger zone again.

I picked up a napkin and started to twirl it around in my hands. Hmmm… I wonder if she'll think I'm a complete cheese ball if I made her a rose out of this napkin. Girls like that kind of stuff right? Just as I was finishing with the last part of the stem I heard her soft footsteps down the hall coming towards the kitchen. I looked up at her, she was so damn adorable, I smiled huge. Does imprinting on their mates make all guys this idiotic?

I saw her facial expression change, I wasn't sure what it all meant.

"Hey beautiful." I got up and slowly handed her the rose. "I made this for you. I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I just wanted to help you know." Please don't be mad at me, I'm stupid and can't think straight around you s'all. Yeah I'm an idiot. I ran my hand through my hair. "It's kind of a peace offering." I leaned down close to her face. I could smell her scent so strong now. She really didn't say anything, she just stood there with her eyes half opened. "I hope you're not still upset." Ok she was starting to worry me, what if I did piss her off and she wanted me to leave now? Would I be able to leave her like this? My stupid bottom lip snapped out on it's own in a stupid pout. Oh well, what ever works, right? I was kind of anxious and a little sad that I upset her.

"I'm not." She said in a breathless whisper.

God I wanted to kiss her so bad. I leaned down and settled for a kiss on the cheek, probably lingering a little too long on her soft cheek. Ok, pull back Jake, come on you can do it man. I leaned back and heard her sigh which only made me smile.  
"What? Why the sigh Christi?" I couldn't help myself, I wanted to be in her head so badly and know what she was thinking right now.  
"Nothing, no reason." She got all embarrassed and she looked away from me with another sigh.

I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to mine, I needed to see her eyes. I searched her face for an answer, why was she so unhappy. Was she unhappy? Dammit, I couldn't tell. Why are girls so hard to read? Then it clicked, stupid Jake, she's not happy with what we're doing. She wants more. Could I give her more now? We did say 'slow'. Damn it!

"This isn't enough for you, is it?" I blurted out without measuring the consequences of my words.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and her mouth opened, but she didn't say anything.

"I can tell – it's not enough for you." My heart felt like it was going to crumble. My stomach clenched and then dropped. I can't stand seeing her unhappy when I can be the one to make her every wish come true. I would do that for her. That sounds so fucking corny and I really don't care.

"But, I'm not going to break any rules Christi. We agreed, slow was best Right?" I was so damn confused and a little nervous.  
"This is fine Jacob, really. I'm fine. You've been wonderful with me. I mean that, honest I do. I couldn't ask for more from you. Not now." And then she sighed.

I felt that pull again, give her what she needs.

"Christi. I can't resist giving you what you want. It's very hard for me to do that." I reached out to her and touched her lips with my thumb. The invisible line pulled me in closer to her.  
"Jacob?" she whispered and then closed her eyes.  
"Yes Christi?" I paused at the edge of her lips. Damn it, now you've crossed the line Jacob Black.  
"Will you – kiss me – please?" her eyes remained shut.

That was something I wasn't expecting her to say

.  
"Christi, please look at me." I demanded. I couldn't stand not having her look at me. I wanted to see her expression and take in her eyes. I had to be absolutely positive that she wanted this.

"Are you sure?" God, please say yes, say it again and it's all yours.  
"Yes Jacob, it's what I –"

I couldn't resist as soon as I heard the word 'yes' my instincts kicked in and my mouth found hers. I grabbed her face between my hands and held her there. I felt her hands pulling my shoulders closer to her. I needed to be closer to her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her body against mine, lifting her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around my waist and this was nice. I let my hands grip her hips, so firm under my touch. This felt so right, but also so wrong, I didn't want my hands to be where they were, I liked it, but I knew I shouldn't. I took a few steps and set her down at the edge of the table, I could still be close to her that way without having to grope her. I moved my hands back up to her face and explored her soft skin with my thumbs.

I wanted to hear her voice. I pulled away still holding her face in my hands.

"Is this what you wanted?" I kissed her lips one time.  
"Yes." She whispered as I kissed her again.  
"And this?" I smiled and pecked her lips again.  
"Yes." She said breathlessly again.  
"Mmm… And what about this?" I couldn't help myself, I wanted to taste her lips on my tongue. I released my tongue and let it sweep over her entire bottom lip. I felt her body shake under my touch. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed silently. Her responses egging me on, making me tease her a little more. I kept up my tongue torture on her bottom lip, never letting her have more than a taste of me. Then I felt her tongue brush up against mine. So soft. I wanted more, but I wanted to keep up my teasing. I enjoyed this too much.

"You're not very patient are you?" I couldn't help brining her impatience to her attention.  
"Oops. Sorry I couldn't help myself." She blushed.

I leaned in and kissed her again.

"I like teasing you Christi." Kiss "I love how you respond to it – to me." Kiss again.  
"Sure, sure." She used my own words.  
"You wanna taste?" I grinned and let my tongue lick over my upper lip. I'm sure she wanted to taste my tongue as much as I wanted to taste hers.  
"Hmmm… not too sure now? I mean… I suppose." She sighed obviously teasing me now.

Damn, I had to regain control.

"Come here then." I tapped my finger on my lips, taunting her.

She leaned in and I was ready, but not for her to keep teasing me. She barely touched her lips on mine and when I leaned back in she moved back.

"Tease." I smiled, she was almost as good at me at this game.  
"Oh, I learn from the best." Her small hand patted me on the chest. "Hmm… maybe we should leave the whole tongue tasting thing for another time? – I kind of like this teasing thing." She was ruthless.

Well – two can play at this game. Watch and learn Christi.

"Oh, yeah?" I grabbed her hips.  
"Yeah. I mean – don't you like have to go home or something?" She pushed at me, I knew she was playing, but damn that kind of stung.  
"Well – I – have – been here a long time – and – I was starting to get kind of – sick of you…" I saw her mouth pop open slightly at my words. I stood there looking at the ceiling and waited. Any moment now, she would crumble.

"Ok, fine, you win, you're the King of Tease."

Yes! I looked down at her and thudded my hand on my chest.

"Yup, that's me. The King of Tease." And don't you forget it baby.  
"Silly boy." She rolled her eyes.

And with that I knew I had to get back to the previous matter on the agenda. I still had a tongue to taste.

"Did you really mean that before? When you said – another time?" I hope she didn't mean it. I think she was playing, right?  
"I want to taste you now." She said and my stomach jumped up into my throat.

I kissed her again softly and took my time. I bit down on her bottom lip and made her gasp into my mouth, she tasted so good. My tongue sliding across her bottom lip. I kept up my kissing until I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to taste her right now. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and felt what I wanted so desperately to taste. A soft warm tongue responded to my every kiss. I felt her trembling breaths in my mouth which made me smile and gasp, she was just too perfect for words.

Her hands moved up to my head and pulled me closer into her, our kisses grew deeper and longer. Her tongue was amazing it moved against mine in perfect rhythm. I could kiss her like this all day long. I needed to let her know how delicious she was.

"Mmm… yummy." I smiled. "You taste really good." And I pecked her lips again.  
"Oh, I get that all the time." She teased.

I was done with teasing for now.

"Behave." I bit down on her lip lightly and felt her shiver. I could do so much more that would make her shiver uncontrollably…

"Ahem." Embry's voice interrupted my thought. Damn, what fucked up timing he has.  
"Go away." I said annoyed and waving him off. "We're busy right now." Don't you have a blondie to go screw or something? Why was he even here?  
"Sam called. He needs us to come home." Embry said with a sigh.

Damn it! Fuck!

"Now?" I turned to look at Embry and he nodded. "Ok." Damn it, we couldn't say no to Sam, if he called we had to come running like the fucking puppy dogs we were. "Gimme a few, ok Emb?"  
"Yeah." Embry left with his head down. I knew exactly how he felt. "I'm so sorry Christi." I looked back at her and she looked a little sad. I comfortingly placed my hands on her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around my back.  
"It's ok, we'll see each other again, right?" I saw the sadness in her eyes again.  
"Yes – of course. I can't just – leave – well, this – like it meant nothing to me. So as long as you want me, I'll be here for you. I promise." I sounded more like I was groveling instead of answering her question.

How pathetic am I. But I knew I couldn't stay away from her. Not for long. I searched her face for some glimmer of hope that might tell me that she was feeling the same things I was. I knew it was too soon, but I hoped.

"I want you." She smiled and my heart melted.

Hope rekindled.

I kissed her deeply and then lifted her off of the table and slid her back onto the floor. I felt her sigh and release our kiss. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew it was time. We said our goodbyes and went back home.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please Edit and Review. I would love to know what you all think of my story so far. I will update as often as I can.


	14. Missed CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

I was pretty worn out and felt sleep deprived.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" I asked Heidi, she looked really bummed out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She plopped down onto the couch, remote in hand and turned on the TV.

"Ok, well, I'm going to go take a nap. " A yawn escaped from me.

I looked back one last time at Heidi as she curled up on the couch and flipped through channels. My bedroom felt empty. All the sunshine and the warmth seemed to have faded away with Jacob's absence.

What's wrong with me? I just met him, there is no way he could have such a strong hold on me. Not yet. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts.

I kicked off my pants and pulled back the covers. I lay down on the opposite side of the bed where I usually slept. I could still smell him on the pillow. I inhaled deeply and allowed my mind to wander back to strong hands and deep kisses. I drifted into sleep and let my mind rest peacefully.

I woke to a beeping and vibrating sound. My room was almost completely dark except for a small light on the nightstand which shone brightly. I looked over and took my cell phone from the nightstand. I had received a text message.

HEY BEAUTIFUL. I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND.

-JAKE

I smiled and texted back:

Miss you too Jacob. :)

After a minute my phone vibrated and beeped again with another message.

I CAN STILL TASTE YOU ON MY TONGUE

I sighed deeply and thought about what to say in response. I typed:

I can still feel you with me.

I paused with my finger over the send key, one touch and the message would be sent to him. Should I? Would that be too forward? I deleted the message with another sigh. My phone beeped and vibrated again in my hand.

I CAN STILL FEEL YOU CHRISTI

God he read my mind. I wanted to hear his voice so badly right now.

Mmm… really? What you feeling there?

I couldn't help myself, I had to tease him. Even if it was only in a text message.

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?

Yes, tell me.

I CAN FEEL YOUR LIPS AND

Mmmm… and?

I lay back on the pillow holding the phone in front of me. My heart was racing in anticipation of his next text.

I CAN TASTE YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH

You taste good Jacob. :)

I WISH I COULD KISS YOUR LIPS RIGHT NOW

Me too :(

BITE YOUR BOTTOM LIP AND FEEL YOU SHIVER

My body shivered at the thought. God he was making me crazy and he wasn't even here. My fingers trembled on the keypad. I took a deep breath and texted back:

You just did

DID WHAT? TELL ME.

You made me shiver when I read that

I could feel my face turn red and was suddenly thankful that I was only texting with him. There was no way I would be able to keep my composure if we were actually talking.

WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?

Home

YES, BUT WHERE? WHAT ROOM?

Oh, my room, why?

JUST WANTED TO PICTURE YOU WHERE YOU WERE

So he wanted to picture me? Hmmm… Wonder what he's thinking and picturing there?

WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

I froze unable to type. He wasn't actually trying to – do that – was he? I could feel the seconds ticking away as I held the phone in my hand unable to type anything back. I finally decided to respond.

Same thing I was wearing today.

I lied. Well, it was only a half lie, he didn't need to know about my pants being on the floor. I wasn't quite – that – comfortable with him.

NO SEXY NIGHTY? *POUT*

I could picture his perfect lips in a sexy pout. I smiled.

Nope

I said the word out loud as I typed.

WELL REMIND ME TO BUY YOU ONE THEN *WINK*

Did I say I didn't own one? I don't remember saying that.

I giggled at the thought of his face when he read that last message.

YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, YOU! NOW I GOT IMAGES IN MY HEAD

Hey now, behave.

NOPE NOT POSSIBLE SORRY

Ok then I'll leave you and your fantasies alone bye.

*POUT* YOU'RE MEAN

Well quit undressing me in your mind then.

SURE SURE

Oh if only he was here, I'd kiss him right now. He's so damn adorable.

Kiss

MMM NICE KISS BACK BEAUTIFUL

CAN I CALL YOU TOMORROW?

Why not now? Why tomorrow? I sighed.

Of course. I can't wait.

GOT TO GO, BUT I PROMISE TO CALL TOMORROW SLEEP SWEET MY SWEET CHRISTI I'M THERE WITH YOU HOLDING YOU AND KISSING YOU

I really wish you were Jacob. My turn to pout. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Kisses.

YOU ARE SO HARD TO RESIST, DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER?

Yes! I was so tempted. I wanted him here right now, holding me and kissing me. But I knew better. We would surely not just – sleep – at least it didn't feel that way.

Slow

I knew he would understand exactly what that meant.

SAME AS YESTERDAY, I'LL EVEN BRING PANTS TO SLEEP IN LOL

You're tempting me Jacob

THEN SAY YES

I thought you had to go

COME ON DON'T MAKE ME BEG CHRISTI

I smiled at his message. Jacob begging was an incredibly sexy and adorable thought.

Do you want to?

YES DO YOU?

You know the answer

I'LL BE THERE IN 45 MINUTES

Butterflies of anticipation fluttered in my stomach. I got up turned on the light and quickly put my pants back on. I opened my bedroom door and looked around. The house was dark, I could hear Heidi breathing deeply in her room so I knew she was asleep. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my tangles and smoothed it out as best as possible. I brushed my teeth and splashed some cold water on my face.

I went back into my room and changed my shirt. I decided to go for a semi sexy look and put on a burgundy spaghetti strapped shirt that exposed my belly button. It was a little low cut for my taste, but I didn't care. I wanted to look good for Jacob and a little skin never hurt anyone. This was probably going to backfire on the whole concept of 'slow' terribly – but hey – I had to take my chances. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my favorite vanilla musk perfume. I twisted the top off putting my index finger over the bottle opening. I tipped the bottle over and dabbed a little of the fragrance behind my ears, on my wrists and a little down the center of my cleavage. I had to smell good, right?

I didn't want to wake Heidi up, so I picked up my phone and sent Jacob a quick message.

Heidi's sleeping. Text me when you get here.

K BEAUTIFUL SEE YOU SOON

I felt my stomach flip again with anticipation. I sat on my bed but I was just too nervous with those darn butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I had to do something else, I couldn't sit still. I left my room and looked around for something to keep me occupied.

I hadn't eaten anything since this morning and I was very hungry in spite of the flipping going on in my stomach. I decided to make some spaghetti. I knew Jacob would probably help me eat it. I chuckled at the thought of his large appetite. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a large pot, I filled it with hot water and set it on the stove to boil. I pulled out a package of ground beef and some other ingredients needed. Spaghetti and meatballs started to sound so good to me. I worked quickly knowing that Jacob was probably going to be here soon.

I put the meatballs in the oven to bake and made a quick spaghetti sauce. The water in the pot came to a roaring boil. I opened up two packages of spaghetti and put them in the boiling water giving it a little stir. I threw some salt in and continued to stir the sauce.

My phone beeped and vibrated and I felt my heart stop. I picked the phone up with shaky hands.

KNOCK KNOCK

I turned the sauce down to a simmer. A huge smile lit up my face as I practically sprinted to the door. I threw open the door and there he was. His teeth completely bared in the most adorable grin. He was wearing a V neck black t-shirt and a pair of black cotton sweat shorts with tennis shoes.

His arms swooped down and grabbed me into a hug lifting me off of the ground and twirling me around.

"Jacob." I said breathlessly.

"Miss me?" He set me down with a huge grin.

"Maybe a little." I didn't want to seem too eager in my answer.

"Only a little?" His lower lip in a sexy pout.

Why the hell was he so damn adorable?

"Ok, so maybe more than a little." I felt my face get hot.

"Me too." He said and leaned down.

I felt his warm soft lips on mine and my mind went blank. My head was spinning with every touch of his tongue against mine. I could have literally jumped on him right then and there. Take it easy Christi, relax. I pulled away, breaking our amazing kiss. He looked disappointed.

"So, do you want to come in? Or do you want to stand outside and kiss all night? Not that I oppose, but the neighbors might start talking if they see us you know." I winked at him.

"Oh, we don't want them to talk." He shook his hands in front of him pretending to be horrified.

I giggled as I took his hand and led him in to the house. I noticed he had a black backpack with him this time.

"Something smells good Christi. You cooking again?" He placed the backpack on the sofa.

"Uh, yeah." I wasn't quite paying attention, I was still looking at his bag.

"Told you, I came prepared. Don't want the neighbors to start talk, I can't wear the same clothes in and out of here two nights in a row you know." He winked at me.

"Oh, right. Good thinking." Very smart of him.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and looked deep into my eyes.

"So… Where were we?" He licked his lips very sensuously.

Oh my God. Jacob was going to be the death of me.

"Mmm… tasting?" I managed to say with a giggle.

"My favorite." He raised his eyebrows and then leaned in to me.

His lips were so close to mine, but did not make contact.

"What do you want Christi?" He whispered, I could feel his lips vibrating against mine.

My breath was trembling uncontrollably. My head was spinning. He chose now to tease me? Gah!

"I want you to kiss me Jacob." My voice was so shaky, it was embarrassing.

I felt his tongue against my lips, in the brief moment it made contact it made me shiver.

"I like how you respond to me." His voice was husky, his tongue brushed over my lips again making my legs feel like jelly.

I really thought I was going to lose it. Did he have any idea what he made me feel? I closed my eyes and waited for his kiss, this was driving me mad and I was now panting in anticipation. I waited, but nothing happened.

"How bad do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered again.

God was he really trying to make me crazy? Ok had to get my head on. I wanted him to feel the same way I did, I couldn't let him be the one in control. I had to get him back somehow. A wicked smile played on my lips.

"How badly do you want to kiss – me – Jacob?" Let's turn the tables on him and see how he responds.

"I drove all the way over here, didn't I?"

I felt him move his hands over the skin at the small of my back. I got goose bumps all over. I couldn't let him win again.

"I don't know if I'm convinced." I chuckled under my breath and pulled away from him.

"Hey, I wasn't done with…" He objected.

That's right, make him beg for more.

"Shh… I know that." I leaned into his ear, give him what he wants, but not exactly what he needs. I thought to myself. "I'm trying to show you how badly I want you to kiss me." I whispered in his ear.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was all the teasing finally making me crazy enough to lose control, but I couldn't help myself. I ran my teeth across his earlobe. His body shook. I giggled, not so big and in control now, huh?

"You like that?" I bit down on his ear and ran my tongue over his ear again. His body shook again. I think I liked this newly found control.

"Yes – I like that." His voice was a whisper.

I thought for sure he was going to stop me, but he didn't. I ran my tongue down his jaw line and over his neck. I stopped right were I could feel his pulse and let my lips latch on. I started to kiss his neck as if it were his mouth. I heard him breathe deeper and moan lightly as my tongue and lips kissed and sucked on his neck. I could taste salt on his skin along with a musky earthiness. I felt little bumps form on his skin under my lips and tongue. I pulled him into me so I could reach him better, but he grabbed my waist and pulled away slowly.

"Ok I believe you." He was panting.

Oh, the sweet sounds of victory. I was very happy that I was able to cause a reaction in him similar to my own.

"So, do I get what I want now?" I asked him with my best sexy smile. I really hoped he got the hint and kissed me now.

His face twisted and turned and looked extremely conflicted and then I saw a peaceful look come across his face.

"Anything for you beautiful." He said as he leaned in and finally gave me what I wanted.

As I hoped Jacob took my cue and kissed me exactly the same way as he had this afternoon, long and deep and perfect. He ended with a final peck.

"Happy?" He asked me as he pulled away.

"Mmm… yes." I leaned up and pecked him one more time. "Hungry?"

"Always." His smile widened.

"Come on then it should be ready." I turned and went into the kitchen.

I stirred the sauce and the pasta and grabbed an oven mitt. I leaned down and removed the meatballs from the oven and placed them on the counter. You know that feeling you get when you think someone is staring at you? Well, I got that feeling. I spun around to face Jacob and sure enough, his eyes were not on my face, in fact they were still on hip level. Oh my God was he checking out my ass? I felt my face get hot.

"Jacob Black, are you checking me out from behind?" I pushed my hands on my hips and tried to give him a reprimanding look.

"Uh…Maybe – a little?" Was his face turning red?

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry." He looked at his feet.

I grabbed a wooden spoon from the counter.

"Behave." I said pointing the spoon at him in a threat. Not that it would do any damage at all, he was just so huge I'm sure the spoon would break and he'd probably not even feel it.

I turned around and continued to stir the sauce.


	15. Missed JPOV

**All twilight characters names are owned by Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing! This is just for recreational purposes.**

* * *

**Jacobs POV:**

It had been such a long day. I still couldn't believe that Sam interrupted us so rudely and made us come home so quick. He didn't even need anything important. He just wanted to sit down with me and talk more about the whole mark, soul mate thing. When he found out Embry's news he was equally as excited to be able to kill two birds with one stone. We sat through a three hour lecture. I'm sure Sam didn't mean to be lecturing us, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn proud of both of us and had to share his advice on the subject with us.

Embry sat there like the attentive puppy dog he is with his mouth hanging open like a moron practically eating all the mushy shit out of Sam's palm. I on the other hand nodded off more than once and was rudely brought back to attention with a loud smack in the back of the head by Sam.

"Pay attention Jake, this is important." Sam scolded.  
"Sure, sure. Kissy, huggy, mushy shit, got it." I rolled my eyes and settled back into my chair getting as comfortable as possible without falling out.

Smack, Sam's hand hit the back of my head again.

"What now, damn it Sam!" I jumped up, my hands balled up in fists.

"Don't." The voice of the alpha came through in his tone.

I instantly sat back down choking back my words and cursing under my breath. Fuck I hated when he pulled the damn alpha card.

"Now pay attention." Sam's face was all business.

"Yeah Jake, c'mon s'not that bad, it's kinda cool actually." Embry added.

"Yeah if you're pussy whipped." I said under my breath. Sam shot me another warning look. "Ok, ok. I'll shut up, go on reverend, your congregation awaits your sermon." I bowed my head and clasped my hands as if in prayer.

"You're hopeless." Sam said, "Why don't you just leave then?"

That was the best thing I heard him say all day. Made perfect sense. I got up and stretched out my stiff muscles.

"Well, if you insist. It's been real, hey thank Emily for the grub, it was out of this world." I gave him a cocky wink and headed for the door.

"Jacob." Sam called out.

Oh fuck, now I was in for it. I turned around and faced him. He held up a set of keys up, jiggling them.

"Don't think you're gonna get very far without these." His face taunting.

He tossed the keys at my head, but I of course caught them before they even got anywhere close to my head.

"Hey thanks bro. Later." I went outside.

The sun was setting. I decided to forgo the car and stretch my legs, I hadn't phased for almost three days and I was really starting to feel it in my joints. I opened up the passenger side door and quickly stripped down locking the car door behind me. I found a safe hiding place for my keys, just incase Sam or Embry decided to play a prank on me and take them away. It would suck to be locked out of the car and my house without a change of clothes.

I felt my body shake as the heat ran down my spine. My large front paws hit the dry earth with a large thud. I shook out my coat from head to toe shaking out all the kinks. I stretched my neck and back hearing the pop pop pop of my stiff joints. A loud rumble of relief escaped from my chest as I extended every muscle in my body. I took off running.

'Oh look who's back.' I heard Leah's annoying voice in my head.  
'Go away Leah.' I spit back at her

'Ouch, no hello? You just gonna be all stupid and whiney today?'

I wasn't in the mood for a run in with Leah. If she was here right now I would bite her so hard and show her what a whiney bitch she would be then.

'Wow, vivid imagination. Too bad you're all talk and no action Jacob Black. So I see you weren't able to seal the deal with you new girl toy. Pitty.' She snickered.

I growled loud now. My eyes went red.

'What's a matter Jake, couldn't get it up?' she laughed.

I was going to lose it. Then I heard another voice.

'That's enough Leah. Phase back, now.' Sam spoke out in his alpha voice.

Everything went blessedly quiet.

'Thanks.' I finally said after a few minutes of silence.

'Remember this next time I need to talk to you and you happen to feel the need to fall asleep or run off like you did today Jake.'

'Sure, sure, you got it, what ever you want Sam.'

'You're impossible Jacob Black.'

I heard Sam give one last growl in my head and then everything was quiet. Finally, peace and quiet! I increased my pace and felt the wind blowing through my fur. I picked my head up and breathed in the fresh air. My muscles expanded and contracted as my large paws hit the ground. My breathing kept time with my long strides.

I lost track of time completely, my mind wondering back to last night over and over again. I decided to double back and head back to my car. I had enough running for the day. Once back I found my key's hiding place and phased back. I quickly got dressed and headed home for the night.

I couldn't get Christi out of my mind, this whole day without her felt like an eternity. I know that probably sounds creepy, but I can't help it, it's like nature stepped in and hit me over the head with a huge club and now instead of seeing stars, all I can see is her face. I can still taste her and smell her scent.

I looked at my phone. Hmm… 11:35pm. It's pretty late to call her. What if she's asleep?

Screw it! I decided to text her. That way she had the option to answer back when she wanted to.

HEY BEAUTIFUL I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND.

JAKE

I put my name in there just incase she didn't recognize my number. I waited. My phone beeped. One new text message received.

Miss you too Jacob :)

She's so damn adorable. I wanted her to know what I was thinking. I wrote:

I CAN STILL TASTE YOU ON MY TONGUE.

There was a long pause. Oh hell, I might as well tell her more.

I CAN STILL FELL YOU CHRISTI

Wow, I hope that didn't sound too corny, or scare her away. My phone beeped with another message.

Mmm… really? What you feel there?

Damn, did she just say that? Did she mean it – that way? No way!

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?

I had a huge smile on my face. More like a shit eating grin. I think I was liking the possibilities of this conversation.

Yes, tell me.

Ok, now she's opening the door, but I don't know if I should barge in or play it safe. This conversation could really turn if I didn't watch myself. I'll play it safe. For now.

I CAN FELL YOUR LIPS AND

And your hot body pressed up against mine. Wow, I really wanted to say that.

Mmmm… and?

She is so damn tempting me. I could be naughty so easy right now, she's practically egging me on to do it.

I CAN TASTE YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH

Yeah, I punked out. I wonder if I'm being too forward?

You taste good Jacob :)

I love her smile, I wish I could see those delicious lips of hers smiling.

WISH I COULD KISS YOUR LIPS RIGHT NOW

Me too :(

No, don't be sad my sweet Christi, I can't stand that. Think quick Jake.

BITE YOUR BOTTOM LIP AND FEEL YOU SHIVER

He shoots…

You just did

He scores! I couldn't resist playing with her and prolonging my victory dance a little longer.

DID WHAT? TELL ME.

You made me shiver when I read that

Excellent! Now for the next item on my agenda. I wanted to know specifics. What was she wearing, where she was in her house and in which room? I wonder if she slept with clothes on or off. Would she tell me?

WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?

Home

YES, BUT WHERE? WHAT ROOM?

Oh, my room, why?

Damn, in her room, probably on her bed all alone. And I think she's getting suspicious. Oh well, I'm going with the flow. Nothing wrong with innocent questions, right?

JUST WANTED TO PICTURE YOU WHERE YOU WERE

Should I or shouldn't I ask. OH hell, why not?

WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?

Tick tock, tick tock.

Same thing I was wearing today.

Jacob Black you are bad, very very bad!

NO SEXY NIGHTY? *POUT*

Nope

WELL REMIND ME TO BUY YOU ONE THEN. *WINK*

Did I say I didn't own one? I don't remember saying that.

Bad girl, she was just as bad as me. What a tease. I love it!

YOU NAUGHTY GIRL, YOU. NOW I GOT IMAGES IN MY HEAD

Hey now behave

How the hell was I supposed to do that with sexy nighty Christi running around in my head?

NOPE NOT POSSIBLE SORRY

Ok then I'll leave you and your fantasies alone, bye

*POUT* YOU'RE MEAN

I really hope she's still playing around.

Well quit undressing me in your mind then.

Damn, now you've crossed the line Jake, good job Casanova. When in doubt say:

SURE, SURE

She probably thinks I'm a pervert now.

Kiss

My heart jumped up into my throat just then. Ok cooling it now.

MMM, NICE, KISS BACK BEAUTIFUL

CAN I CALL YOU TOMORROW?

Of course, I can't wait

Neither can I Christi, neither can I. Ok better shut up before I put my damn big foot in my mouth again.

GOT TO GO, BUT I PROMISE TO CALL TOMORROW. SLEEP SWEET MY SWEET CHRISTI. I'M THERE WITH YOU HOLDING YOU AND KISSING YOU.

You have no idea how much I wish I was. Then the conversation changed completely. In a good way, a very good way.

I really wish you were Jacob. My turn to pout. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Kiss.

YOU'RE SO HARD TO RESIST

DO YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER?

Please say yes. Just say yes.

Slow

Damn! Think quick Jake.

SAME AS YESTERDAY, I'LL EVEN BRING PANTS TO SLEEP IN LOL

When all else fails, make a joke.

You're tempting me Jacob

THEN SAY YES

C'mon, just say yes Christi, please?

I thought you had to go?

COME ON, DON'T MAKE ME BEG CHRISTI

I would get down on all fours if she was here right now and kiss her feet. I'm so pathetic.

Do you want to?

YES, DO YOU?

You know the answer

Do I? Is it – yes? Oh fuck it.

I'LL BE THERE IN 45 MINUTES.

I ran into my room and shoved some clothes into a backpack. I grabbed my toothbrush out of the bathroom and went to my car. I had the keys in the ignition when I remembered something. Hot tub.

I ran back in the house and grabbed my swimming trunks. I shoved them into the backpack and drove off. I couldn't wait to see her and smell her again. That thought was it, I stepped on the gas and flew through the streets.

I flipped on the radar detector and watched the road in front of me. I was nearly pushing 120mph when I hit the highway. My phone beeped with a message.

Heidi's sleeping. Text me when you get here

K BEAUTIFUL

My foot pushed down further on the accelerator; 125, 130, 135 damn I love this car! Ok so maybe I lied about the whole 'be there in 45 minutes' thing. Pretty sure I can make it in 30 or less if I push my girl to her full limit. Better not, last thing I need is for some stupid elk to run out in front of me and splat, no more girl. I'd recover of course, but I don't want to damage her.

I got off of the highway and I could already smell her scent. Faint at first, mixed in with other human scents and then as I turned the corner to her house it was so strong. I couldn't wait, I cut the engine, grabbed my bag and ran out of the car. I put my finger on the doorbell.

"Fuck!" Heidi was sleeping, I almost forgot.

I picked up my phone and texted:

KNOCK, KNOCK

I heard hurried footsteps coming closer then the door being unlocked. Finally there she was, looking like an angel. She is so beautiful and – wow – she was showing a lot of skin. I took a quick step forward and picked her up into a hug lifting her off of the ground.

"Jacob." She whispered.

I twirled her around a few times before putting her back down.

"Miss me?" I gave her my best grin.

"Maybe a little." She looked down.

"Only a little?"

She looked at me and I gave her a pout.

"Ok, so maybe more than a little." She blushed.

"Me too." I leaned down and kissed her.

This was exactly what I wanted to do all day. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was incredible. I loved the taste of her.

She pulled away a little sooner than I had hoped for.

"So, do you want to come in? Or do you want to stand outside and kiss all night?" She smiled. "Not that I oppose, but the neighbors might start talking if they see us you know." She winked.

"Oh, we don't want them to talk." I mad a face of mock horror which of course made her giggle.

She took my hand and we went inside. Wow, something smelled good.

"Something smells good Christi. You cooking again?" I asked her placing my backpack on the sofa.

"Uh, yeah." She looked at my bag confused.

"Told you, I came prepared. Don't want the neighbors to start talk, I can't wear the same clothes in and out of here two nights in a row you know." I winked.

"Oh, right. Good thinking."

"So…" I wrapped my arms around her back. "Where were we?" I licked my lips.

"Mmm… tasting?" She giggled..

"My favorite." I was inching my way to her lips. I wanted to prolong the moment, delay it. "What do you want Christi?" I whispered very close to her lips now.

"I want you to kiss me Jacob." Her voice shook as she spoke.

I could feel her body responding to me. I licked my lips again and barely touched her soft lips with my tongue. She shivered.

"I like how you respond to me." I brushed her lips again with my tongue.

I could hear her heart beating faster. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to tease her just a little more.

"How bad do you want me to kiss you?" I loved tasting her hot breath on my tongue. She was practically panting into my mouth, such a turn on.

A smile formed on her lips.

"How badly do – you – want to kiss – me – Jacob?" she countered.

She knew exactly what to say to make me want her more. Could it be that she was calling me out on my teasing?

"I drove all the way over here, didn't I?" I moved my hands down to the exposed skin at the small of her back. I could feel goose bumps form underneath my touch.

"I don't know if I'm convinced." She laughed once through her nose and moved her face away from me.

"Hey, I wasn't done with…" I protested but she cut me off.

"Shh… I know that." She leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "I'm trying to show you how badly I want you to kiss me." I felt her teeth on my ear, my body shook involuntarily. I heard a soft giggle in my ear. "You like that?"

She bit down again and ran her tongue over my earlobe and my body reacted the exact same way as before. Keep it together Jake. Damn did she know how she turned me on?

"Yes." I could only whisper. "I like that."

Her tongue slid all the way down my neck and then stopped right on top of my pulse point. Her lips cupped over my skin as her tongue kept licking. She was making out with my neck and it felt amazing. She is so perfect.

I lost complete focus of everything around me, the only thing I could feel was her mouth and her tongue on my neck. I knew if she kept going that we would cross the line. I grabbed her by the waist and shifted myself away from her slowly.

"Ok, I believe you." My voice felt all wrong. I was so turned on, but I couldn't let her see or feel it. Not yet.

She leaned in closer to me.

"So, do I get what I want now?" A tempting smile on her lips.

I wondered if she was aware of how incredibly seductive she was. I wanted to pull away before we got carried away, but how could I deny her something that she wanted when my instincts forced me to give her anything she wanted.

"Anything for you beautiful."

I leaned in and kissed her long and deep, the way I knew she liked it. Every single thread and fiber in me pulled in her direction, I couldn't resist making her happy and that made me incredibly happy.

After a few minutes I pulled away and gave her one final peck for now.

"Happy?" I knew I was. Well worth the wait.  
"Mmm… yes." She leaned in and gave me a quick peck. "Hungry?"

"Always." I wanted to add 'for you' at the end of that but decided to behave myself.

"Come on then, it should be ready."

She walked into the kitchen, well if you can even call the way she moved her hips so beautifully walking. I couldn't help myself, my eyes looked down to her waist and then lingered on her hips. Down her things, calves and then to her feet. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted bright pink, so cute. My eyes moved back up to her hips as she bent over to get something out of the oven. I really enjoyed watching her bend over. Bad Jake, bad!

She turned around abruptly and caught me. Damn it! Her face turned red.

"Jacob Black, are you checking me out from behind?" She placed her hands on her hips and raised one brow.

"Uh…" Now it was my turn to get red in the face. "Maybe – a little?" My voice squeaked out. I wiped my dry forehead and ran my hand through my hair with chagrin. "Sorry." I looked down ashamed.

I heard her giggle then and I looked up.

"Behave." She pointed a wooden spoon at me like she meant to threaten me with it.

Oh God, Christi spanking me with that – no wait – me bending her over and spanking her with that – even better. No Jake, stop it, bad bad bad – and since when the hell am I into S&M? I shuddered at the thought – stupid hormones.

"Yes, ma'am." I said and sat down at the table like a good boy.

* * *

**_I really appreciate all of your reviews, please keep them coming. THANKS!_**


	16. Making Her Crazy JPOV

**_Ok, here is a long chapter. I hope you enjoy, I know I did. *wink wink* _**

* * *

"Ready for more?" Christi asked eyeing the empty bowl in front of me.

"I'm gonna get fat if you keep feeding me like this Chris." I joked, pulling my shirt up and flashing her with my abs. "See?" I said rubbing my hand over my belly. I was so stuffed.

"Uh – oh – kay?" She said and quickly got up from the table.

Her face was bright red. I wonder what that's all about. I just shrugged it off of some girl thing.

"Hey Chris, I was thinking…" I got up and took the remaining dishes from the table over to the sink.

"What's that Jake?" she asked scrubbing a plate.

"You know – that's the first time you've called me Jake." I leaned in behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Isn't that what all your friends call you?" She tense slightly at my touch.

"Yes." I bent my head down and kissed her neck.

"Is it ok if I do too?" Her voice was trembling.

"As long as it's your voice saying my name, I don't care what you call me." I am such a fucking cheese ball.

I felt her sigh and then her head tilted away from me allowing me full access to her neck now. 'My turn to make out with your neck now.' I thought to myself as I took a deep breath and brushed my lips where her neck and shoulder met. I felt her shiver as I made contact with her skin.

I let the tip of my tongue explore the length of her neck in one long line from her shoulder to her jaw. I could smell vanilla mixed in with the scent of her arousal. I pushed the last scent out of my head. I didn't want to get blinded by it, it was getting stronger and I knew that now was not the time to respond to it.

Her body tensed as my lips latched on to her sensitive skin. I sucked, kissed and licked my way up from her shoulder to the soft spot underneath her ear. I examined the mark there as my lips and tongue continued their trail of kisses. Her breathing was uneven and she was moaning lightly.

"Do you like that Christi?" I whispered into her ear. I ran my tongue over her earlobe teasing her as she had teased me earlier.

"M-hmm." She moaned softly.

I looked down and saw her hands gripping tightly to the edge of the sink. Her knuckles were turning white with the intensity of her grip. I released my arms and slid my hands over her bare stomach. Her whole body shook under my touch and she let out a loud gasp that was mixed in with a moan. Her scent grew so much stronger.

I knew if I continued her scent would be very hard for me to keep on ignoring. I didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey, Chris?" I slid my hands back to her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She was panting.

"I was thinking maybe that – I mean, if you want to – I brought my swimming trunks – so I was wondering if …" Gees Jake just spit it out already you babbling idiot! Her scent was really messing with my abilities to speak coherently.

"Hot tub?" She suddenly said.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" I chuckled.

"I know you wanted to last night, but you weren't prepared. So… I kind of figured that was it." She blushed.

"Well, only if you want. Don't wanna make you or anything."

"No, actually that sounds nice. I'll finish this up later, or tomorrow. What ever." She turned her face to me and kissed my cheek. "Ok, let me go change, you can have the bathroom."

I went and grabbed my trunks out of my bag and changed in the bathroom. When I came out Christi still wasn't ready. Of course not, girls took longer than guys at this kind of stuff. I sat on the couch and waited for her.

I heard the door of her bedroom open slowly, I could hear her breathing was uneven. I didn't know if I should turn around or stay where I was. I decided to stay since I didn't want to embarrassed her, I could sense that she was pretty nervous.

"Hi." Her voice was so small and quiet, but I heard her just fine.

I turned around slowly and saw here standing there beet red and tightly wrapped in a towel. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and the only other thing I could see was the red halter top around her neck. Was she shy? How adorable is that. I couldn't help smiling at her shyness.

"Hey beautiful. Ready?" I wanted to tease her about the whole towel thing, but I figured I would give her a break since she was already so shy.

I got up from the couch and her mouth dropped open with a slight popping sound, her eyes moved over my entire body. She was checking me out – excellent! I casually flexed my stomach muscles and saw her eyes widen. It took every ounce of concentration I had not to laugh out loud. I just stood there and let her have her moment. I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her. You are one sick puppy Jake! Yeah I know – I'm bad.

"You ready?" She shook her head a little and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, just waiting on you." I grinned big.

That did it, her face got red again. I reached out to her with my hand.

"Shall we?"

She took my hand with a shy smile – still gripping her towel together with the other – and we went outside. I pulled back the cover of the hot tub and stepped in. I looked back at her as I settled down into the water which barely covered my waist. She was biting her bottom lip and clinging on to her towel for dear life.

"Do you – want me to look away?" I suggested. "I can if you want me to."

She stood in silence pondering for a moment then sighed and rolled her eyes dropping her towel. It was my turn to stare at her mouth agape like a moron. Damn she's smoking hot! She had a two piece halter top bikini on, the top red with a silver ring holding the middle together and the bottoms black with two silver rings on the side which were hugging her hips. No wonder she was shy, she must have known how sexy she looked in it and that I would be ogling her bad. God I didn't want to look like a big perverted idiot but it was just so damn hard to look away from her. C'mon Jake, snap out of it man! I turned away casually and dipped my head under water. I needed a moment to regain focus.

When I resurfaced she was standing at the edge of the hot tub looking at me.

"Come on in beautiful, the water's perfect." I ran my hands through my hair and slicked it back.

She stood there shyly staring at me. She took a step forward and sat at the edge of the hot tub. Ok, this wasn't going to continue, I had to break the awkwardness. I reached out suddenly and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into the water.

"In you go." I said with a chuckle. I squeezed her sides making her giggle.  
"Stop Jake." She giggled pushing at my hands.  
"Mmm… ticklish, nice." I couldn't resist giving her another squeeze. She squirmed away from me. "Hey now, come back here." I pulled her back next to me and wrapped my arm around her waist. "There, isn't this nice?" I leaned back and sighed contentedly.

"Yeah, when you're not attacking me and trying to tickle me." She splashed me playfully.

"Come here silly girl." I growled playfully and pulled her closer to my body.

I really wanted to continue what we had going on in the kitchen before.

"Hi." She said and bit her bottom lip.

"Hello." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She giggled. – So cute. – I leaned in a pecked her lips once and pulled away studying her expression. She really surprised me when she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine hungrily. She captured my bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down, running her tongue over the length of it. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over and on top of me so she was straddling my lap. I felt her trembling chest pressed up against mine as our mouths explored each others lips eagerly.

She pulled away from me and kissed my jaw line. I placed my hands on her cheeks pulling her mouth back to my lips, I wasn't done with her mouth or tongue yet. Not even close to done. My tongue pushed it's way across her lips demanding access, which she quickly granted me as I felt her tongue move against mine. I loved the taste of her against my tongue. I allowed my hands to drop down the length of her neck and over the front of her shoulders. My fingers tracing her perfect body all the way down to her waist. I felt her tremble as my fingertips brushed over the outer edge of her breasts.

I slowed the tempo of our kisses, not as greedy as before, not as hungry, just deep and long. The way she loved it – the way I needed it. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me in closer to her. I moved my hands back and forth from her waist to her back. I couldn't resist roaming a little further down over her bathing suit bottoms. I wanted to feel her so bad. She lifted herself up slightly as if in response to my silent request and my hands cupped over her perfect curves. She gasped into my mouth as my hands made contact.

The hot tub was a very, very good idea Jake. I was so thankful at this point for the water – I was so turned on and I knew that if I was able to smell her arousal right now I would lose all the control I had left in me. This way my mind could focus my attention on her needs and not on my own animalistic tendencies. I wanted to enjoy her without risks or losing control.

Her hands left my neck and traced over my shoulders, then down the front of my chest. I felt her soft fingers brush over my nipples causing a wave of pleasure to rock my body. Her hands moved further down hesitantly and rested on my stomach.

"It's ok, Christi, do what you feel like doing." I whispered onto her lips.

I crushed her lips to mine again and felt her hands explore the ripples of my abs. My stomach was trembling under her touch. God she's perfection. I slid my hands up onto her stomach and mimicked her caresses on her stomach. I felt her shiver. Everywhere her hands touched me I would shadow and touch her. Her hands ran up my torso slowly – hesitantly, further up and I followed on her body. She stopped and slid her fingertips just under the line of my pecks. I tensed for a moment wondering if she was asking me to do the same to her. I stopped my hands and moved them back down to her waist.

"Jacob." She broke our kiss for a brief moment and then reached up to stroke her fingertips against my nipples again.

Another wave of pleasure hit me and then I knew exactly what she wanted. I let my fingers trail back over her stomach and up the sides of her body. My hands rested on the sides of her beautiful breasts. Her breathing increased as she circled my nipples with her fingertips over and over again. My thumbs reached inwards and found two hard nipples poking outwards. As soon as I made contact she rocked her hips in to mine.

"Yes." She whispered in to my mouth.

My mouth left hers and I moved down to her neck kissing her deeply, licking her sensitive skin as my thumbs brushed over her nipples again and again. She was moaning and breathing very hard. She grabbed both of my nipples between her fingers and pulled lightly making me jerk my hips forward into hers. I followed her lead and did the same to her, gently pulling and tugging through the thin fabric of her top. She was grinding her hips into me now and moaning as I kissed her neck.

I felt her hands flat on my chest pushing me backwards. Had I crossed the line? I looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and hunger. She leaned down and with a loud gasp attacked my neck with kisses. Her tongue swept over my skin over and over again as her mouth trailed hot kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder. My body was trembling lightly my breath deep and uneaven. I felt her mouth moving further down my chest. I leaned back on the wall of the hot tub and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. My hands were still on her chest, my thumbs running lightly over her nipples. Then I felt her mouth lock around one of my nipples. I jumped. She giggled against my skin.

Her voice was so deep and seductive. "You ok?" She looked up at me with the eyes of a she devil.

"Yeah, sorry. Caught me by surprise s'all." I bit my bottom lip and pinched her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She moaned and in turn bit down lightly on mine causing me to moan in return. I could get used to this.

My mind was wandering with possibilities. Did she want me to do to her what she was doing to me? Would that be taking it too far? I knew if she asked me to I wouldn't be able to deny her what she wanted. I hoped she would ask me. I wanted her to ask me. No Jake, bad, bad Jake!

Her mouth continued swirling one nipple around and then she moved on to the other making me crazy with want. I tried desperately to refocus my thoughts on something other than losing complete control with her. But then her mouth left my chest and trailed kisses down towards my stomach. Her hands traced my abs as her tongue swirled around in circles around each muscular ripple. I moaned loudly and a deep growl started to form involuntarily in the pit of my chest. Ok this was going to be my breaking point. I needed to stop for now. I didn't know how much more self control I had left in me.

I placed my hands on either side of her face and lifter her back up towards me.

"Too much?" She said licking her lips, taunting me even more.  
"Maybe a little for now. But no worries beautiful." I added winking and leaning in for another kiss.

We fell back into deep slow kissing. Her hands traced their way back up my chest and then left my skin completely. I cracked my eyes open to see what she was doing and saw her reach behind her neck. She untied the top portion of her bathing suit and let the straps drop onto her shoulders. The back of her bathing suit remained tied holding her securely in place. I didn't want to think of her breast. Damn, just did! Keep it together Jake. Don't loose it now.

I felt her hands move again and fabric sliding against my chest followed by soft skin pressed up against mine. Was she – Where they – on my chest – naked? Oh God. I gasped and crushed her body against mine. Her hands reached behind herself again and untied the bottom portion of her top, I felt another tug as the material was completely removed leaving her completely bare-chested against me. The sensation of her skin against mine was mind-blowing.

I felt goose bumps form over the cool skin on her back. The night air was pretty chilly and I knew she was getting cold. I slid down further into the water, filled both of my hands and poured the hot water over her back, arms and shoulders over and over again gently massaging. I could handle this, soft, deep kisses and a sensual water massage. This was perfect. I felt her chest rise and fall against mine with every deep breath, getting slippery with the water between us. I didn't dare move my lips from hers.

She broke out kiss "Jacob – please." She whispered breathlessly against my lips. She reached for my hands pulling them forward and onto her chest. "I want you to." Her hands moved back onto my chest and brushed against my nipples again – electricity shook through my body. "Please." She whispered again kissing me.

I flipped us over so she was sitting and I kneeled in front of her still kissing her lips. God she was going to be the death of me and my self control. She was covered chest deep in water now. I slid my hands back up to her gorgeous breasts, her nipples were completely erect, in spite of the hot water surrounding them. She moaned into my mouth at my touch.

I released her mouth and kissed her neck. My thumbs and forefingers squeezing and releasing both of her nipples at the same time paying close attention that neither one was neglected. I loved how she moaned my name, such a turn on.

"Does that make you feel good?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her nipples get harder under my fingers. "Do you like that Christi?"

"Oh God, yessss." He voice was a hiss of pleasure. "God and…" she moaned unable to finish her thought.

"And?" I asked flicking her nubs with the tips of my fingers. "Tell me."

"I – I – love that." Her finger nails dug into my shoulders.

"This?" I flicked them again.

"Y-y-yess, and what you s-say." She was panting in between moans. "W-w-when you talk." Her whole body was trembling under my touch.

"Mmm… you like to hear me talk?" I grazed her earlobe with my teeth, her back arched pushing her chest up towards me. She responded with another moan.

Did she want me to talk dirty to her? I'd never really done that with anyone before. It just wasn't something I thought girls liked. Maybe I'm wrong? Damn.

"You like me touching your hard nipples?" I decided to test the waters a little without getting too graphic.

Her body shook and she responded with a loud moan. Ok so I found her hot button. My body shook involuntarily with my newly found power over her. She was so tempting me to be bad – very – very bad. The little devil on my left shoulder wanted me to keep pushing it, but the angel on my right told me to cool it.

She grabbed my face in her hands and attacked my mouth with hungry kisses. We gasped into each other's mouths, my fingers never leaving her two pleasure points. I wanted her so badly now, but I couldn't cross that line without permission. We hadn't decided on that yet. God I love her tongue, sweet like honey.

Her hands ran down my back and found my ass. She squeezed my cheeks in her hands pulling my hips closer to her. Her legs wrapped around my thighs as our hungry kisses continued. I was so turned on and hard and I didn't want her to feel me like this yet. I attempted to pull back a little. Her hands gripped my ass cheeks tighter and pulled me closer to her center. I could feel her core pressed up against my hardness now. She was going to be the death of me. I just knew it.

Her hips lifted up and down grinding against me and I couldn't resist pushing back into her meeting her rhythm. I knew I should stop, but I didn't want to stop, it just felt so good, she felt incredible against me. We both moaned and gasped into each other's mouths as we continued our slow grinding. Her hands pushing my hips into hers, her thighs gripping around mine.

"Christi" I moaned her name in between kisses. I didn't want to break my lock on her lips but I knew I had to ask her. "Are we ok?" I was panting and still grinding into her moaning every time our centers made contact.

Her breath heavy and her sighs deep, she didn't speak at first, her eyes were closed and she was moaning.

"Christi, please… I need to…"

"Shhh…" she cut me off and found my mouth again. "I'm close – Jacob – so close." Her lips quivered against mine, her body trembling under my touch.

That turned me on beyond belief. I pushed myself into her center grinding deeper and harder, my fingers pulling and twisting her nipples. She gasped and whimpered in my mouth. I wanted her to have her release. I didn't care about my own. I just wanted to make her happy and feel good. I broke our kiss and found one hard nipple with my mouth, I latched on to it and sucked, still tweaking the other with my fingers. Her moans grew stronger and her stomach was trembling. I felt her thighs shake as I ground into her center.

"Oh my – yesss – I'm – I'm" I didn't need her to finish her sentence to know that she had reached her release, her whole body shook under me.

I moved back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. My hands wrapped around her back pulling her up against my chest. She was still breathing hard and fast into my mouth. I stopped my hips – my body aching for release, but I knew mine would have to wait. This was good. This was about her, not me. Anything to make my sweet Christi happy. If she was satisfied – then so was I. I set her back down on the seat and moved my hands up to her face. I caressed her soft face, down her neck and her shoulders. I felt her body relax as her breathing became steady and even again, her heart beats back to normal.

"Thank you." She whispered against my lips.

"No need to thank me beautiful." I kissed her again. "It was my pleasure angel."

I gave her another peck. Her face was that of pure satisfaction, she had a dreamy smile on her lips. She sighed and moaned lightly. Her hands slid up over my neck and she massaged small circles round and round with her fingertips. My eyes closed and I sighed deeply, she was giving me goose bumps.

"You're ok with this?" She asked shyly. She's so damn adorable.

"Yes, of course Christi. More than just ok." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
"And you're not disappointed – or upset that – I mean – you didn't and I did." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

I placed my finger on her lips.

"Shh… I don't want you to worry. You're perfect. I'm happy when you are angel."

She pulled me closer and pressed her lips against mine, her legs wrapped around my waste and pulled me closer to her center. I pulled away not wanting her to feel my hardness against her again. I was still really turned on.

"Why are you pulling away Jake?" She whispered on my lips. "Is something wrong?"

I kissed her again.

"No Christi, everything's perfect."

I felt her legs pull at me again and I sighed but gave in and moved closer to her.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot you were still…" I felt her face get hot.

"Don't worry hun, it's not a big deal." I leaned back in for a kiss but she leaned away.

"I can see – feel that it is Jacob. You're uncomfortable. How can that be ok? How is that fair for you when you just finished being so wonderful with me?" Her eyes were pleading with me.

"I would never ask you to do anything you weren't ready for Christi. Believe me. I am prepared to take things as slow as you want them and to move at your tempo. Please don't feel like you owe me anything." I caressed her face with my thumbs. "I'm happy just to be with you." I added finally.

I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should go back inside, it's getting late." I suggested. I think we had enough for one night, I didn't want to push any more boundaries.

"You're upset?" She was studying my face.

"Not at all. I just thought maybe that would be best. We have plenty of time for more angel." I tried to make peace with her giving her another long deep kiss.

I looked around and found her top and slipped it over her tying the back first and then the neckline. I kissed her neck one last time and then slid one arm under her knees while holding her back in the other. I stepped out of the hot tub and set her on the ground just long enough to wrap the towel around her then lifted her back up into my arms and carried her into the house. I left her in her room to change. I dried off and put a pair short on. I crossed the hall and knocked on her door quietly.

"Are you done Christi?" I whispered through the door.  
"Yes, come in." She said.

I slowly opened the door, the room was dark, I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I lifted the covers and gasped at the site of Christi. She had a spaghetti strapped silky black night dress on. Its lacey top barely covered her bare breast while the bottom of it barely covered her milky white thighs. She scooted over a little and the night dress rode up her thigh a little more revealing more of her beautiful skin.

"You – naughty girl." I said out loud before I could stop myself. Damn it Jake.

"What?" She batted her eyes at me. "I told you that you didn't need to buy me a nighty." She smiled and then bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, you showed me alright. Come here." I slid into bed and pulled her up against me.

She wrapped her arm around my waist and nuzzled her cheek onto my chest. Her leg pushed its way in between my thighs and rested there.

"G'night beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Will you kiss me Jacob? Please?" She looked up at me.

I sighed, she was so hard to resist. I was starting to think she might be clued in on my secret and that she knew I couldn't say no to her. That's absurd Jake! I leaned down and kissed her softly. Her tongue danced around my bottom lip requesting access and I allowed her in tasting her tongue with mine. Her hand ran down my waist, over my ass cheek and then down to my thigh.

I moved back to break our kiss, but she pushed forward crushing her lips to mine. Her fingertips found my waistband and followed a trail all the way to my stomach. She ran her hand over my stomach making my body shiver. Her tongue dancing firmly against mine. She slid her hand down past my waistband and grabbed my hardness suddenly making my hips jerk forward. I moaned involuntarily into her mouth. She bit down on my bottom lip as her hand squeezed down on me again.

"Christi – you don't have to do that." I moaned onto her lips.

"Shh… I want to." She whispered and kissed me deeply.

I felt her hand move back up again and then dip under the waistband of my short. Her soft hand found my hardness. I grunted and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't believe she was touching me like this and that it felt so amazing. Her fingers wrapped around my shaft and she began to stroke up and down. I couldn't help moaning and grinding my hips up and down into her hand, it felt so good.

My hand slid down the length of her body. I let my hand slide over her ass. Her hand working at a maddening pace now up and down. I found the bottom line of her panties and slid my fingertips inside feeling her soft skin. Her scent suddenly grew stronger and she gasped into my mouth. I slid my fingers to her front where I could feel her wetness. I slid a finger up and down the length of her mound, teasing her lips. Her hand slowed to long strokes up and down the length of my shaft. She was matching her strokes to mine.

I swirled my tongue around her mouth and at the same time dipped my finger into her wet core finding her opening swirling my fingertip round and round. She moaned into my mouth and her thighs convulsed. Her fingertips slid up my shaft and reached my swollen head, she slid her fingertip back and fourth over my sensitive tip causing me to grunt and moan. I ran my finger up and reached her swollen clit, I ran my finger back and fourth flicking it. Her legs shook again, I knew I would bring her over the edge again if I continued. I slowed my pace, letting her enjoy herself, I wasn't in a hurry and I didn't want to rush her. My finger ground over her swollen nub and as it did her hips ground onto my finger. Her hand started to move up and down my shaft a little more urgently. I broke our kiss.

"Slow Christi, don't rush it, let's enjoy." I moaned.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she let out a long moan. Our pleasuring continued, slowly and softly. My whole body was tingling with her touch and I could feel her getting more and more wet. Her scent was making it so hard for me to focus. I didn't want to reach my climax just yet, I wanted to keep on teasing and enjoying each other. I loved feeling her body reacting to my touch, her thighs shaking, her nipples hardening, her moaning and her maddening scent. I wanted to taste her so badly. I pushed that thought away and concentrated on her mouth and tongue while my finger worked on her swollen clit.

"That feels so good Jacob." She whispered against my mouth.

I bit her bottom lip, making her shiver.

"Mmm… You like my finger there?" I flicked her clit a little.

Her body arched up towards mine as I remembered that she enjoyed me talking to her like that.

"I love what your hand is doing to me Christi. It feels amazing." I kissed down her jaw line. I nibbled a little and she gasped. "I love how wet you are." I kissed her neck now.

"God Jacob, you're making me crazy." She gasped clenching her thighs together.

"Good girl, feel good for me." I picked up my pace on her clit, knowing this is what she wanted.

I felt her hand pick up it's pace on my shaft and I moaned. She pulled down my waistband with her other hand and released my shaft from my shorts. One hand working magic on my tip, while the other pumped up and down. I placed my thumb on her clit and plunged my index and middle fingers into her wet core matching her pace. We were both shaking and moaning, our breaths faster and faster followed by an explosion of sweet release as she spilled over my hand and I over hers.

We kissed deeply our hands slowing but still stroking each other, both of our bodies shaking with the aftermath of our release.

* * *

_**And Next:**_

Christi's POV

_**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Do you have any thoughts or suggestions? I would love to know what you think.**_


	17. Making Me Crazy CPOV

**_Enjoy another long hot chapter. *Lemon aid anyone?*_**

* * *

**Christi's POV:**

I sat at the table in front of Jacob and two huge bowls of pasta. I dropped my head for a second and closed my eyes giving thanks for my meal silently.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, he looked concerned.  
"Yeah, just giving thanks." I blushed and picked up my fork.

"Oh, right. Uh… rub a dub dub thanks for the grub?" He winked and then shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth slurping up a few stray strands of pasta all the way into his mouth slowly. He looked at me and smiled a huge grin, obviously pleased with himself.

I shook my head and giggled twirling my pasta onto my fork using a spoon for support. He watched me and laughed.

"Auw c'mon Chris, where's your sense of adventure, slurping it up is half the fun." He shoved more noodles in his mouth and once again slurped them up very slowly, licking his lips afterwards. "See, yummy, messy goodness." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

'What a messy, sexy boy.' I thought to myself. There was something about the act of his mouth slurping up the pasta, his lips perfectly puckered as he sucked in the noodles and then his tongue licking around his sauce covered lips that was really making my temperature rise. I shifted in my chair as my stomach clenched every time he took a mouth full of food. For god sake Christi, he's eating, you can't get any more innocent than that, and there you go making this all perverse in your head. It's spaghetti, not porn.

I watched him devour two bowls of pasta.

"Ready for more?" I asked a little too eagerly when I saw his bowl sitting empty in front of him.

"I'm gonna get fat if you keep feeding me like this Chris." He chuckled and then reached down to pull his shirt up over his stomach. "See?" His hand rubbing in circles around his perfectly toned abs.

Oh God! His stomach was perfect, I watched his hands trace over the ripples of his eight-pack and started to melt. My stomach was assaulted by butterflies. I had to focus.

"Uh – oh – kay?" I jumped up from the table grabbing my plate and practically ran to the sink. I could feel my face turn red.

I started on the dishes and heard Jacob come up behind me placing some plates into the sink. I occupied myself scrubbing a single plate for much longer than was necessary, just to keep my mind focused on something other than his body.

"Hey Chris, I was thinking…"

"What's that Jake?" I still refused to look at him.

"You know – that's the first time you're called me Jake." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

Well I hope he didn't mind me calling him Jake, he called me Chris all the time now.

"Isn't that what all your friends call you?" I tried to brush it off as casual conversation.

"Yes." I felt his lips on my neck.

"Is it ok if I do too?" My voice was all shaky. His kiss giving me goose bumps.

"As long as it's your voice saying my name, I don't care what you call me."

He had a way of making me feel like the most special person in the world. He made me happy and that for some reason scared the hell out of me, it just felt too good to be true. I sighed deeply. Oh well, might as well live in the moment. Tomorrow will be tomorrow, I'm happy now here with his arms around me and his lips paying me the much needed attention I was craving. I tilted my head to the side exposing all of my neck to him. I felt his breath against my shoulder then his mouth brushing feather light kisses over my sensitive skin. I shivered. His mouth and tongue tasted and swirled around my neck over and over again making little embarrassing sounds of pleasure escape from my lips.

"Do you like that Christi?" His hot breath was in my ear, his voice deep and hoarse.

My hands gripped down on the edge of the sink and I moaned in response, unable to respond otherwise. His hands moved onto the exposed skin of my stomach sending a wave of pleasure through my body. I shook under his touch and moaned. An aching sensation building itself between my legs every time his hands moved over me.

"Hey, Chris?" His hands slid back to my waist.

No, don't stop, please.

"Yes?" I couldn't catch my breath. I was so hot and bothered.

"I was thinking maybe that – I mean, if you want – I brought my swimming trunks – so I was wondering if…" He was stumbling over his words.

I remembered back to last night and knew he was insinuating we go take a dip in the hot tub.

"Hot tub?" I blurted out a little too eagerly.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" He laughed softly.

"I know you wanted to last night, but you weren't prepared. So… I kind of figured that was it." Not that I was opposed to him being naked and wet, that would be nice too.

"Well, only if you want. Don't wanna make you or anything." His chin rested on my shoulder.  
"No, actually that sounds nice. I'll finish this up later, or tomorrow." Or never. "What ever." I turned around and kissed his cheek. "Ok, let me go change, you can have the bathroom."

I went into my bedroom and opened my dresser drawer, 'hmmm… the one piece or the two piece?' The one piece was a little too conservative, while the two piece halter bikini was a little too flashy. I put them both on the bed and stared at them, debating silently within myself the pros and cons of each.

"Oh screw it!" I whispered and shoved the once piece back into the dresser. I changed quickly. I turned towards the closet door and looked at myself in the mirror spinning around a few times. My face turning red from all the exposed skin in front of me. I couldn't let him see me like this – could I? Come on Christi you have more balls than this girl. You are a tough cookie, you can do this. It's a bathing suit, not an open invitation to ravage you. Besides, I knew Jacob had more respect than to do that.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself securely and tip toed out to the living room. My heart stopped cold at the site of Jacobs exposed shoulders and back against the couch. My breath hitched in the back of my throat.

"Hi." I was finally able to say.

Jacob turned around slowly and looked at me with a huge grin. He got up from the couch and I felt my jaw drop open. There stood my beautiful Greek God Adonis in his full half naked russet beauty. His chest a perfect carving, made from the god's themselves, sent to earth for my eyes feasting pleasures. God he's so beautiful. My eyes roamed down over his gorgeous skin from his well developed pecks down to his beautiful stomach, I loved his stomach so much, I wanted to lick it. His abs flexed defining eight rock hard ripples. I shook my head and attempted to regain focus.

"You ready?" I asked a little embarrassed now.

"Yeah, just waiting on you." His face lit up with a grin.

I felt my face heat up.

"Shall we?" He reached out his hand to me.

We walked outside and he quickly uncovered the hot tub and climbed in. I stood there frozen like a deer in headlights. I was mortified to drop my towel. I don't know why? I just was. If he had this effect on me, what kid of effect would I have on him? And what would that do to the whole concept of 'slow'?

"Do you – want me to look away? I can if you want me to." I heard his voice break the silence.

What should I do? Drop it or run? God Christi you're an idiot! I rolled my eyes at the thought of how silly I was being and just dropped my towel. I could feel his eyes on me, even though it was dark enough and he was too far away from me that I couldn't see him.

His head disappeared under the water. I took that as my cue to walk forward and stood by the hot tub's wall. He resurfaced and ran his fingers through his hair, slicking it back. His whole body wet, droplets of water dripping down onto his perfect chest.

"Come on in beautiful, the water's perfect." His voice was so soothing.

I somehow couldn't bring myself to move. I wanted to, consciously I knew I should move, but my body didn't respond, it just stood there frozen in place as I stared at him in awe.

Two strong hands snapped me out of my mental trance pulling me into the water.

"In you go." He chuckled.

He squeezed my waist tickling me.

"Stop Jake." I pushed him away giggling. I was so ticklish.

"Mmm… ticklish, nice." He went in for another tickle.

I attempted to get away from his hands.

"Hey now, come back here." He pulled me back to him and put his arm around my waist. "There, isn't this nice?" I felt him relax next to me.

"Yeah, when you're not attacking me and trying to tickle me." I scooped up some water and splashed him teasingly.

"Come here silly girl." He pulled me closer to him.

I felt his hips up against mine, his arm tightened around me. I really wanted to kiss him.

"Hi." I looked up at him and bit my lip, trying to give him a hint.

"Hello." His eyebrows wiggled making me giggle.

His lips reached for mine and pecked once pulling away way too soon for my liking. I wanted more, I didn't think twice of my actions, I pushed myself up and crushed my lips against his. I bit down on his bottom lip, my tongue requesting access, which he granted. He reached down and placed two hands on my waist pulling me up on top of his lap. I was straddling him now. This new position made my head spin and my body shiver as our hungry kisses grew with intensity.

I pulled away and kissed his jaw line. I wanted to taste his neck, but his hands pulled me back to his face where his mouth met mine again, his tongue pushing its way in and finding mine. His hands explored my neck, shoulder and down the sides of my body, making my skin burn with desire. Our kisses slowed. His hands reaching downwards towards my bikini bottoms. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to feel closer to him, I lifted myself up allowing his hands to cup my curves. I was panting into his mouth feeling his hands on me.

Since he was touching me, I thought it only fair that I be allowed to do the same. I ran my hands down his hard chest, I felt two hard nipples under my fingertips. His body shuddered as my fingers ran across each one. I moved my hands lower and stopped unsure of whether caressing his stomach was out of bounds. I really wanted to, my body was aching for me to touch him.

"It's ok, Christi, do what you feel like doing" He whispered on my lips, giving me permission to roam freely.

His mouth found mine again with a new intensity as I ran my hands over his rippled abs. God he was beautiful. I felt him shudder under my touch, his hands moved forward onto my stomach and began to move in sync with mine. Everywhere I touched him, he touched me back, shadowing my every move. I wanted to feel his hands on my chest. I was burning with the need. I slid my hands up his torse and he followed. His hands stopped just below my chest then slid back down to my waist. I felt both frustrated and disappointed.

I needed to show him what I wanted, I hoped he would take my signal.

"Jacob." I said as I ran my fingers over his nipples feeling him tremble again.

I felt his hands move back up and two fingers reached over my breasts and found my aching nipples. His touch causing me to rock my hips into his. This is exactly what I my body was craving.

"Yes." I hissed into his mouth. My body assaulted with delicious waves of pleasure.

He trailed kisses down my neck never once leaving my nipples unattended, making me burn with desire. I grabbed a hold of both of his nipples between my thumbs and forefingers and tugged lightly, I felt his hips jerk up into me making my core ache with his touch. His fingers took my cue and moved the same as mine had before his mouth moving up and down my neck. Every time he squeezed and pulled on my nipples my hips would grind into him. I was moaning. My core was on fire, tension building deep inside of me. I wanted his mouth where his fingers were.

I pushed him away from me and dove in for his neck lustfully. I could taste the mixture of salt, musk and chlorine over my tongue as I placed hungry kisses down his neck, over his shoulders and then onto his chest. He relaxed his head back with a heavy sigh, his body trembling to my touch. I couldn't help myself anymore, I found one hard nipple and locked my mouth around it. He jumped causing me to giggle. I couldn't believe how forward I was being. It's like he unleashed an animal within me. He had the most maddening effect on me.

"You ok?" I looked up at him. I was still hungry for more.

"Yeah, sorry. Caught me by surprise s'all." He bit down on his bottom lip and at the same time pinched my nipples between his fingers causing a delicious wave of pain and pleasure to rock my body.

I moaned out loud and bit down on his nipple causing him to moan. I moved back and forth from nipple to nipple, swirling my tongue around them. I loved feeling them harden in my mouth and hearing him moan in response. I ran kisses down his chest following the defined center line all the way down to his stomach. I licked and licked back and forth over eight hard ripples. I was so turned on by a sudden grunt that came from him. I then felt his hands on my face pulling me away and up.

Did I go too far? I hope not.

"Too much?" I asked licking my lips. I wasn't quite done yet.

"Maybe a little for now. But no worries beautiful." He winked and then kissed me.

We started making out again, the heat between my legs never left me, it only gnawed at me for attention. I still wanted to feel his hands on me. My mind was so clouded with lust that I don't know why I did what I did next. I reached up and untied the halter portion of my top, desperate to feel his hot skin against mine. I then reached back and undid the back, pulling it out of the way and tossing it into the water. I could feel his bare chest against me now.

He slid down further into the water and began to massage the warm water into my bare skin. But his hands only ever touched my back, they would not reach forward to where I wanted and needed them most.

"Jacob – please." I begged him. "I want you to." And just in case there was any confusion as to what I meant I found his nipples with my fingers again, I felt him shake. "Please." I kissed him breathlessly again.

He flipped me over so that I was sitting down and he was in front of me now not once breaking our deep kiss. His hands cupping my breasts, his fingers finally finding my hard nipples. I felt an electric shock rock my body.

"Ja-cob" I moaned his name.

My mind was spinning, it was so incredibly maddening and delicious.

"Does that make you feel good?" His voice brought on another wave of pleasure deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh God, yesss." His voice just made me so hot. "God and…" I moaned unable to finish my thought.  
"And?" He was flicking my nipples between his fingers. "Tell me."

I squirmed under his touch, his voice was driving me crazy, that mixed with his touch was too much to take, so hot.

"I – I – love that." I stuttered. I dug my nails into his shoulders as a wave of pleasure rocked through me.

"This?" He flicked again.

"Y-y-yess, and what you s-say. W-w-when you talk." My body started to shake.

"Mmm… you like to hear me talk?" He teased in my ear.

I moaned. Did he have any idea what a turn on that was? God he's nibbling on my ear and it feels so damn good. I arched my back and moaned again. I felt his hot breath in my ear.

"You like me touching your hard nipples?"

Oh God he was going to bring me over the edge if he kept that up. I wanted him to so badly. My body was shaking in pleasure. I was moaning so loud it was embarrassing, but hell if I cared, he was incredible. I grabbed his face and pulled him to my mouth greedily. I couldn't stop kissing him. I moved my hands down his body and found two hard ass cheeks, I dug my fingers into them and squeezed, pulling his hips into me. He tried to pull away, but I needed him closer, I pulled again. I could now feel his hardened erection against my core. I was so hot I started to grind against him and felt him pushing back into me moaning and gasping into my mouth as I did in his. My legs tightened around his and pulled him closer, I wanted to feel more of him against me. My body was aching to feel him inside of me.

"Christi." He moaned my name and kept kissing me. "Are we ok?" His body was still grinding into mine, he moaned into my mouth every time our centers touched.

I couldn't respond, I didn't want to respond, I was so turned on and so close to my release. He was making me crazy with desire.

"Christi, please… I need to…" He was panting.

"Shhh…" I didn't want to break my focus with my release so close. "I'm close – Jacob – so close." I started to tremble.

He responded by grinding deeper and harder into my core, I could feel my pleasure point rubbing up against his hardness. His fingers twisting and pulling on my swollen nipples. I was panting so loud. His lips pulled away abruptly and clamped on to my nipple causing me to shiver uncontrollably as my release found me.

"Oh my – yesss – I'm – I'm" I felt pang after delicious pang of pleasure wash over my body.

He leaned up and found my lips again and kissed me deep and sweetly. He held me against his body tightly and then slowed down, until I felt my whole body relax against him.

"Thank you." I whispered against his lips. He was incredible.  
"No need to thank me beautiful. It was my pleasure angel." His lips brushed softly against mine.

"You're ok with this?" I asked him after a long pause. My arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, of course Christi. More than just ok." He tried to convince me with a kiss, but I wasn't buying it for some reason.

"And you're not disappointed – or upset that – I mean – you didn't and I did." I probed for further information. I bit my bottom lip nervously awaiting his response.

He placed a finger against my lips.

"Shh… I don't want you to worry. You're perfect. I'm happy when you are angel."

I pulled him close to me again and he kissed me. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, but he pulled away.

"Why are you pulling away Jake? Is something wrong?" I hoped he wasn't regretful about what had just happened. I really don't think I could have handled that right now.

"No Christi, everything's perfect." He kissed me softly.

I pulled him closer again and with that realized exactly why he was so hesitant to come close to me. He was still fully erect.

"Oh, sorry I forgot you were still…" I blushed at my stupidity.

"Don't worry hun, it's not a big deal." He leaned forward but I moved away from him now.  
"I can see – feel that it is Jacob. You're uncomfortable. How can that be ok? How is that fair for you when you just finished being so wonderful with me." I suddenly felt very greedy and very selfish. What the hell was I thinking?  
"I would never ask you to do anything you weren't ready for Christi. Believe me. I am prepared to take things as slow as you want them and to move at your tempo. Please don't feel like you owe me anything. I'm happy just to be with you." He was so sweet and gentle.

I knew he was being honest and that just really broke my heart and made me feel like more of a selfish schmuck. He suggested that we go back inside and that it was probably best that we leave more for later. I couldn't argue with him on that point. He carried me into the house and left me in my room with a sweet kiss.

I dried myself off and found myself with another girl dilemma. What was I going to wear to bed? I didn't want to look all frumpy in some ratty shorts and a tank top. I looked through my dresser I had several lacy nighties in there. I remembered back to our text conversation earlier this night and chuckled. Jacob had not so innocently asked me if I had any. Well it's the least I can do for him since he had been so attentive to my needs this night. I grabbed my favorite, it was black, lacy and skimpy, I bet this would get his attention. Christi, you are such a tease. I climbed into bed and heard a soft knock on the door. Jacob's muffled voice asking if it was ok to come in.

"Yes, come in." I said back and heard the door open.

The room was pretty dark and I could only make out the outline of his body as he came towards the bed. My heart rate increased as he pulled the covers back. He stood there for a moment frozen in place. I shifted over to make more room for him on the bed.

"You – naughty girl." I felt my stomach clench at the sound of his voice.

"What?" I said coyly. "I told you that you didn't need to buy me a nighty." I smiled and then bit my bottom lip, trying to be sexy.

"Yeah, you showed me alright. Come here." He slid into bed pulling me up against him.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and settled my cheek on his bare chest. I could hear his heart beating. I pushed my thigh through his legs and let it rest there. This felt nice.

"G'night beautiful." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his lips touch my forehead.

"Will you kiss me Jacob? Please?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

His lips found mine and we kissed deep, our tongues dancing on one and other's. I wanted to do more for him. I couldn't just leave him with nothing after what he'd just done for me in the hot tub. My hand started to roam over his body, he pulled back from my mouth but I pushed forward onto his lips. I knew if he broke our kiss I would lose my nerve.

Could I bring myself to do that which I fantasized of doing? Would I be able to cross the bridge between fantasy and reality and do it? I contemplated silently kissing him, my hand dancing around the waistband of his shorts. My fingertips brushed against his stomach, I felt him tremble and knew that I could. I slid my hand down and grabbed him through his shorts. He jerked forward, he was still very hard and that turned me on beyond belief. I bit down on his bottom lip squeezing my hand around him again. I wanted to please him as he had me.

"Christi – you don't have to do that." He moaned against my lips.

"Shh… I want to."

We continued kissing deeply, my hand got greedy for more. I inched my way back up to the elastic waistband of his short and slid my hand in feeling his smooth hard skin against me. I wrapped my fingers around him moving up and down. He was moaning into my mouth while his hips ground into my hand, meeting my every stroke. I picked up my pace, wanting to increase his pleasure.

I felt his hand sliding down my body, his fingers bumped up against my panty line and I shivered as his fingertips slid underneath the thin material. I felt myself get wet. I gasped as his fingers found my sensitive lips, sliding back and fourth the whole length of my core. I slid my hand up and down his shaft matching his strokes on me. Our bodies moving in harmony, our breath picking up, our moans escaping more freely.

His finger slid past my lips and found the sensitive opening of my core. My heat increased and my body shivered as he swirled maddening circles round and round my entrance. I ran my hand up over his head and found his tip, running my fingertip back and fourth his sensitive spot. He was grunting and moaning. His finger moved up towards my aching clit flicking it, increasing my heat. My legs shook as my tension built. He slowed down then causing a wave a pleasure to sear through my whole body as his finger was grinding up against me. I was stroking him faster now, feeling the need for my release. He pulled away from me.

"Slow Christi, don't rush it, let's enjoy." He moaned into my mouth.

He was making me absolutely crazy, I wanted to scream out in protest, but my breath just got caught in the back of my throat as the wave of pleasure moved its way from the tip of my toes all the way up to my head. My stomach clenched with butterflies. I slowed my pace and kissed him deeply, feeling the wave of pleasure move its way up and down, making me tremble. His finger never stopping its slow grind against me.

"That feels so good Jacob." I whispered in pleasure. It was incredible having him touch me like that. My whole body was on fire.

I felt him bite down on my lip making me shiver.

"Mmm… You like my finger there?" He flicked my clit a few times almost making me lose it. I whimpered in his mouth, holding back my release. "I love what your hand is doing to me Christi. It feels amazing." He kissed down my jaw line and nibbled making me gasp again. "I love how wet you are." His lips were on my neck.

I could feel myself clench down, desperate again for my release.

"God Jacob, you're making me crazy." My thighs pressed together causing he tension to build.

"Good girl, feel good for me." His finger started working on me faster.

I pushed back the want for release just a little longer, I wanted to make sure he came with me. I took my other hand and pulled down his short, his shaft sprung out and I stroked him with one hand while the other paid close attention to his swollen head. I felt his fingers enter me and stroke up and down while his thumb circled my clit matching my pace. The fire in me burned uncontrollably and finally released, I felt him shake and moan out loud with his own release as his warmth spilled into my hand.

He kissed me deeply, his fingers stroking gently letting me ride out the aftershocks of pleasure. My body shook every time his finger brushed over my sensitive clit.

"If you don't quit that Jacob you're gonna get me going again." I giggled and bit down on his lip.

"What?" He asked innocently. "This?" he bit down on my lip and flicked his thumb across my clit again. His fingers curled upwards finding my pleasure spot deep inside my core. "Mmm… so wet still." He licked his lips brushing his tongue against my mouth.

"God Jacob, you are so bad." I panted. My body shivering.

"Do you want me to stop?" He rubbed his fingers deep within me. His thumb starting to work around my clit, making me burn once again.

I threw my head back with a moan. The combination of his husky voice and his hand were just too hot for me to ignore.

"God, no." I sighed heavily. "Please don't stop." I moaned.

His body slid down mine, with his free hand he slid the straps of my nightgown off of my shoulders and tugged down on the material until my breasts were exposed. His fingers working on my burning core as he took one nipple in his mouth and the other between his fingers.

"I want you to come for me again." His mouth vibrated against my hard nipple. I felt his teeth graze it as his fingers picked up their pace.

My whole body shivered and released again. He licked one nipple with the tip of his tongue gently and then moved on to the other. His hand moved away from my core. He trailed soft kisses all the way up until he found my mouth again. I loved kissing him, it was like his mouth was made for mine. He pulled me back up against his chest, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked me in between kisses.

"Mmm… fully. You?" I ran my fingers over his back enjoying the feeling of his goose bumps as my hand trailed up and down.

"Unbelievably satisfied." He kissed me again. "You're amazing Christi. I could do this all night."

"We already did." I giggled. I could see the sky turning pale grey through the window.

"Mmm… then all day long." He squeezed me. "Any time you want." He added. "What ever you need angel. It's yours."

And with that my heart reached the point of no return.

* * *

**_Please continue all of your wonderful reviews. I really like reading them and appreciate them all. I will do my best to accomodate all of your story needs ;)_**


	18. Worn Out CPOV

**_OK – So, I couldn't resist one more Jacob + Christi scene. We know we all love them. Please review._**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping and vibrating. Jacob's arms constricted against my waist. I snaked my way out and reached over to my nightstand.

"Hello?" My voice was deep with sleep.

"Is Jacob in there with you?" Heidi's voice was on the other end of the receiver.

I sighed deeply and looked at the clock, it was 6:15am. Why the hell was she up so early and calling me?

"Mmm… yes Heidi. We're sleeping." I groaned into the phone.

"Where's Embry?" She asked desperately.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know Heidi? He's not in my bed with me, he's probably home sleeping. Can I go back to sleep now?" I was really getting annoyed, it was entirely too early for this crap.

"Fine." She hissed into the phone and hung up.

I chucked the phone across the room and it landed with a loud thud.

"S'evrything ok?" Jacob moaned half asleep.

"Yes hun, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." I whispered kissing his lips softly.  
"Mmm… now how am I supposed to do that when your lips taste so good?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me up against him.

"It's really early Jake, go back to sleep." You'd think he would have been worn out after last night. I certainly was.

"Nope, not without a kiss first." His voice was hoarse and laced with sleep.

He pulled me up on top of him, my heart sped up.

"That's better." He said running his hands down my back and resting his fingers on the bottom of my panties.

He leaned up and kissed my lips, my breath grew as his tongue brushed up against mine. I was so bushed but now a familiar ache was making itself known again as his hands roamed over my ass and down my thighs. His hand slid between my thighs and brushed up against my core making me shiver. I kissed him a little deeper breathing heavier into his mouth.

"Is this ok?" He asked innocently as he stroked his fingers up and down the thin material covering my sensitive center.

"Why do you ask, when you know that it is?" I bit down on his bottom lip.

"Not a morning person?" He chuckled and slid his fingers inside the material sliding them up and down teasing my lips. He leaned into my ear. "I love how wet you get for me." His fingers slid in a little deeper still moving back and fourth.

My body trembled.

"Does that feel good?" He kept talking deeply into my ear making me quiver with his every word, his fingers stroking my center making me burn.

"I love how you touch me." I whimpered digging my nails into his shoulders.

"Good girl." He said and turned his attention to my swollen clit.

I gasped as his finger made contact, my hips grinding down into his hand, my thighs squeezing and then releasing building with my tension. His other hand moved around and he slid two fingers into me slowly moving them in and out, stroking my clit with his other hand, both moving at a maddeningly slow pace. I was moaning and grinding my hips into his hands. This was beyond pleasurable, he knew exactly which buttons to push to make my whole body ache for more. He leaned back into my ear.

"I want to taste your nipples Christi. Bring them up to my mouth. Please."

I sat up sliding my arms through the straps of my nightdress. My breasts now exposed, I felt his hands push me up his body, both hands still grinding into my two pleasure zones. I leaned my right breast over his mouth and his tongue darted out flicking my nipple. I moaned with pleasure, his head moved over to the left one and did the same driving me insane. His fingers curled forward inside of me finding my pleasure spot. He began to strum his fingers tapping against it, his finger working on my clit at a faster pace while his mouth sucked my nipple in.

"I'm going to come." I blurted out as my whole body shook and I felt myself explode in a mind blowing orgasm. I collapsed against his chest shuddering uncontrollably.

"Ja-cob." My voice quivered against his chest in between my heavy panting.

His hand moved up towards his mouth and he licked his fingers.

"Mmm… Yummy. You taste good." He grinned widely and then licked his other hand.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are Jacob?" I looked up admiring him with sleepy eyes.

"Nope." He popped the p. He licked his lips and looked at me lustfully. "I'm just Jacob." He leaned down and kissed me. "Christi's Jacob."

"My Jacob." I said against his lips. "I like how that sounds." I kissed him.

"Me too." He whispered onto my lips.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sleepily, but still aware of the fact that once again he managed to pleasure me without giving me a chance to do anything to him.

"Wonderful. Let's sleep now angel." His lips brushed over my forehead and he rolled me over onto the bed.

"Sure?" I looked at him a little skeptical.  
"Positive." He rolled his eyes with a playful smirk.  
"Mind if I check?" I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Yes I do, now behave and go to sleep."

"Liar." I sniggered under my breath.

His hand smacked down on my ass.

"Ouch. That hurt. Not nice. Jacob." He was being cheeky now. I decided it best to just drop the subject.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed his hand over my ass cheek. "Want me to kiss it better?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go to sleep Jacob." I rolled my eyes at him. "Before – I – smack – your sexy ass." I added and nuzzled my head onto his chest and closed my eyes.

I felt him sigh deeply.

"You know, Chris, that thought has definite good possibilities to it." I felt his chest shake with silent laughter.

"Good night Jacob." I said between my teeth.

"Good morning Christi." He chuckled again.

"You're impossible Jacob Black."

"You know you love it." His hand stroked my hair softly.

Well I couldn't argue with him. That's for sure. I didn't even want to think about my heart and the fact that I was falling… Ok, that's enough of that, next thought.


	19. Playing Hooky CPOV

**_LEMONS LEMONS, GLORIOUS LEMONS_**

**_Per your request Lemons a plenty for all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was 3pm when I woke up. I was still groggy and tired but I had to be at the restaurant for dinner service. Jacob was snoring next to me, I hated to leave this bed and his arms, but I only had an hour and a half to get down to the restaurant. I slid out of bed very careful not to wake Jacob. God he's so sexy when he sleeps, his lips were slightly parted and he sighed deeply in between snores. I grabbed my work clothes quietly and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. When I was done I went back into my room and bent down into the closet to get my shoes.

"Going somewhere?" Jacob's deep voice came from behind me.  
"I have to go to work. Sorry." I realized I hadn't told him that I was working today.

I heard him sigh and then he started to get up.

"No, stay and rest, you don't have to leave." I sat on the bed next to him.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me back onto the bed with him.

"Stay with me then." He said brushing his lips over mine.

"I wish I could Jacob, I want to." I sighed.

"I know, responsibility sucks." He chuckled and kissed me again a little deeper.

"I'm working until about eleven tonight, it all depends on how busy we are. Will I see you again later?" I didn't want to turn into the needy girl that couldn't live without her man, but I really didn't want to think of coming home to an empty bed with no Jacob there to keep me warm.

"Do you want to?" He licked his lips and smiled.

"You know that I do." I sighed a little embarrassed by my display of weakness for him.

"Then I will be here for you." He winked and kissed me.

God I was never going to leave him or this bed if he didn't stop this. I just wanted to stay and do more of what we'd done last night and this morning. That would have been the ultimate, never leave and just enjoy each other over and over again. Ok, get up Christi, responsibility calls. I groaned and lifted myself up off of him.

"I'm sorry." I straightened up my clothes and looked back down at him.

His head was propped up on one elbow, his waist covered by the sheet and he was looking me up and down with very tempting eyes. I looked at the clock, I still had thirty minutes before I had to leave and I still wanted to eat something before I left.

Oh who the hell needs food anyway! I saw Jacobs eyes widen as I pulled off my shirt and slipped of my pants and before he had a chance to say anything I pounced on him crushing my lips to his. His hands wasted no time in roaming my half naked body.

"Mmm… bad girl." He whispered between kisses.

I could feel his arousal against my leg. That drove me to a spur of the moment decision.

"Hold that thought." I crawled across the bed and reached for my phone which was still on the floor. I quickly dialed the restaurant. "Hey Nichole, it's Christi. I'm not going to be coming in today, I need to take the day off – can you guys manage without me there?"

"Sure Christi, everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, just need to take care of some things here at home." I looked up at Jacob, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Ok well see you tomorrow then, call me if you guys need anything." I snapped the phone shut.

I crawled my way back up to Jacob's open arms.

"So, you need to take care of some things huh?" He chuckled lightly.

"M – maybe an itch or two, or three." I smiled back at him my fingers walking their way down his chest. I slid them down over his stomach and slid my hand over the front of his shorts grabbing him. He groaned. My brain disengaged completely and my naughty side took over. "Are you gonna let me taste you today?" I smiled licking my lips and grabbing him again.

His eyes rolled back slightly and he moaned.

"You are such a naughty girl." He squeezed me tighter. "What am I going to do with you?" He looked down at me with lustful eyes shaking his head from side to side.

Was that a rhetorical question? I could tell him exactly what I wanted him to 'do with me' if that's what he really wanted. I was in such a naughty mood suddenly, my brain didn't register anything other than the want and the burn between my legs.

"Let me take care of you." I said and slid down his body stopping at his stomach to lick and kiss.

My fingers hooked around his waistband and I tugged down. He lifted his hips allowing me access. I had felt him last night, but to see him was just beyond words, he was just so large and erect. He moaned as my tongue made contact with his sensitive tip. I slid my lips around his entire head and swirled my tongue around in circles. I felt his hips buck up towards me and he gasped. My head began to slide up and down taking more of him into my mouth. I knew there was no way I would be able to take him all in. I reached up with my left hand stroking upwards twisting my hand around as it slid up to meet my lips which descended further down his shaft.

"Yesss, that's it." He hissed with pleasure.

I reached up with my right hand and cupped his tight sack kneading it lightly. His head hitting the back of my throat. I could taste pre cum on my tongue. I moaned onto him and he started to tremble. His breathing getting harder and faster. I knew he was nearing his release. I picked up my pace bobbing up and down with my mouth, stroking up and down with my hand and squeezing with the other. His hands knotted in my hair and pushed my head down onto his shaft, his hips bucking upwards. With a loud grunt he spilled into my mouth. I swallowed down every drop greedily. I swirled my tongue around him picking up any remnants of delicious fluid that might have escaped from my lips. He shook with the aftermath of his release every time my tongue came in contact with his sensitive head.

"God, you're amazing." He grunted out.

Next thing I know I was flipped over and pinned to the bed by his massive body. His mouth found mine and kissed me hungrily. His hands pulling and tearing the material of my bra and panties off of me. I lay there naked beneath him loving the feeling of his hot skin against my body. I was burning with desire, moaning into his mouth as one of his hands found my nipple and the other one plunged deep within my core. His mouth trailed down my neck onto my chest and teased each nipple. His fingers grinding into me. He slowed his pace.

"Ja-cob, please, don't slow down, I need to." I whimpered desperate to release.

"Enjoy." He whispered and kept up his slow teasing.

I couldn't stand it, my body was on fire. I started to buck my hips into his hand causing the friction to increase. He removed his hand from me and placed it on the inside of my thigh slowly rubbing up and down.

"Jacob." I whined in protest.

"Shhh." Was all that he said and continued tracing my nipples lightly with his tongue and fingers making my whole body shiver. "Let me take care of you." He said and blew hot air over my sensitive nipple. "Slowly." His tongue flicked over it a few times. "I want to feel you shake." His finger found my clit and flicked it a few times, making my thighs quiver, the fire burning inside of me was begging for release. He then stopped. "I want to tease you." He kept up his licking and teasing. "Make you explode when I'm done with you." His finger slid inside of me and tapped up against my pleasure spot. I clamped down on his finger just to feel him remove it again.

"God, you're making me crazy." I panted. "Are you going to make me beg?" It really wasn't beyond me to beg like a little girl for my candy.

"Mmm… that might be nice." He chuckled silently. "But no – I don't want that. I just want you to lay back and enjoy my sweet Christi. Don't be in a hurry. You will get what you want, just let yourself enjoy. And let me enjoy making you feel good."

There was something about the way he said that, it really made me want to obey his wishes, even though my body was complaining silently. I took a deep breath and refocused my thoughts. I pushed the naughty girl away for now and closed my eyes, enjoying the wave of pleasure that was ridding across my body.

Jacob took his time, kissed me softly, his hands roamed over my body with feather light touches. His face was inching down my body stopping at my stomach, his lips, tongue and hands kissed, licked and caressed every inch of my skin causing butterflies to form within me. This really was nice, I'd never had a man take the time to really let me enjoy myself like this. He was so attentive to my needs and that just made me want him so much more.

He moved down further, grabbing my legs and pushing them upwards, he sat up and kissed all the way down form my foot to my inner thigh, his mouth brushing up against my center briefly as he kissed up my opposite leg stopping at my toes. He looked down at me studying my face.

"See, I told you this would be nice." He smiled licking his lips.  
"Yeah, very nice." I moaned dreamily. "You're making me feel wonderful." I added.

"What do you want Christi?" His voice was deep, his eyes looked deeply into mine with lust.

My stomach instantly clenched as I took in his intensity.

"Tell me." He rubbed his hand up and down my leg, the back of his palm brushing up against my center.  
"I want you to taste me." I exhaled deeply.  
"Here?" He said and slid his finger up and down my slit causing me to moan.

"Yes… There" The fire in me burning again.

"Mmm… he leaned down to kiss the inside of my thigh. "Are you gonna cum in my mouth for me?" I felt his nose brush up against my center, my hips bucked forward.

"God Jacob, you make me so hot." I grabbed his head and pulled him in towards me.  
"Ah, ah, I'm not ready yet." He said and kissed my inner thigh again.

He kept up his teasing back and forth from one thigh to the next, brushing up against my heated center with his nose every now and then, never giving me what I really wanted. I really didn't know how much more of this I could possibly take. My body was an inferno.

Two fingers slid my lips apart slowly. My body went rigid with anticipation. I felt his tongue lick the length of me, never pressing down fully, still teasing me. I heard his moans as his tongue made contact causing me to moan in response. My head felt like it was going to explode.

"You taste so good." He moaned against me – his tongue lapping up my juices.

I heard him gasp and then his mouth pressed up against my opening, his tongue dipping deep inside of me moving back and forth. He kept moaning causing sweet vibrations of pleasure to rock my inner walls. I was panting and moaning in return. My hands grabbing two fistfuls of covers off of the bed as I arched myself into him. My hips moving back and forth grinding against his mouth. He was so perfectly – incredibly talented with his tongue and mouth.

"Yesss… That's so good." I moaned out loud.

His thumb found my clit circling madly across it. His tongue never leaving my center lapping up and down my inner walls. My whole body started to shake. I screamed out in release as a hot wave of pleasure rocked my body. He moaned and sucked my juices out of me with a new intensity, causing me to cry out with another wave of pleasure making me release again. I was trembling from head to toe, I felt so incredibly good.

I could hear a deep growl coming from Jacob. It startled me at first but then I felt his mouth clamp down on me again, his thumb working mad circles on me and I lost all reason. My head was spinning, my body convulsing being brought back over the edge again.

"Ja-cob, I – I – I need a moment to – Oh God – catch my breath." My head felt like it was going to explode, he was ravaging me with his mouth.

He let out a deep moan and sigh and pulled away.

"Sorry." His voice was deeper than normal. He climbed up next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Better than ok." I was still panting. "I just thought I was going to pass out there. God Jacob you are unbelievable." I reached out to him and placed my palm on his face. "I've never released three times in a row like that with anyone before." I felt a little shy admitting that to him, but I wanted him to know how incredible he was.

He grinned and pulled my body up against his.

"I could go another round if you're up for it." He smiled and licked his lips taunting me.

I felt his hardness pressed up against my leg. I reached down and slid my hand over the length of him.

"Well since we've completely thrown 'slow' out of the window." I inched my hips closer to him.

I studied his eyes making sure I wasn't crossing any invisible lines. I really wanted to feel him inside of me. I pulled his shaft gently towards my center and brushed his tip over my lips. My body shook with the sensation, I felt him jump in my hand.

"Bad Christi, bad bad girl." He said smiling and reached down to place two fingers on either side of my lips, spreading them apart.

His eyes never left mine as his fingers stroked back and forth opening and closing my entrance. I felt two fingers enter me stroking up and down, I gasped and started to stroke up and down his shaft. A third finger slipped in, followed by a fourth. I was being stretched out, I knew he was preparing me for his large shaft. I moaned against his hand grinding into him as I kept stroking him.

"Wanna feel me inside of you?" He looked at me sucking in his bottom lip. His fingers twisting inside of my core making me clamp down on him.

"Yes." I moaned out. "Please." I leaned in and kissed his lips feverishly.

His fingers slid out and he lifted my leg hitching it over hip. His hand moving back down towards his shaft, I felt him touch my fingers and stroking in time with me. He took my hand and removed it. I felt his head brush up against my lips. I shivered. His head finding my hungry opening and pressing up against it, never penetrating fully. His hips moved back and forth, his head grinding up against my entrance over and over again. My body rocked forward wanting more.

"Mmm… You want it?" He tapped his head against my opening making me crazy.

"Oh God – Jacob yes" I was done with teasing I just wanted to feel him already.

I felt his head pop through the surface of my entrance and my walls clenched down on him.

"Relax." He said. "I don't want to hurt you."

He slid in a little more allowing me to adjust to his size. Wow but he was large! I felt him stretch me more and more as he slid in deeper.

"Are you ok?" He asked when I gasped.

"Yes…" I hissed out in pleasure. "You are driving me crazy here."

"Mmm, be patient Christi." He groaned as he slid himself fully in and then back out again.

I let out a loud moan. He crushed his mouth to mine and slid back in starting up a heavenly rhythm inside of me. I was panting and moaning into his mouth and so turned on. I could feel my release building up inside of me.

"I'm close." I gasped out.

He picked up his pace as he stroked deep and hard inside of me. I clamped down on him and shook with release. He wrapped his arms around me kissing and holding me against his chest as my body trembled, never pulling out from me, he stroked back and forth inside of me slowly letting me ride out the waves of pleasure.

"Good girl." He whispered against my lips.

"I couldn't hold it anymore, sorry." I was still panting.  
"Shhh… I'm not done with you yet, so don't worry." He kissed me deeply.

His shaft starting up a slow grinding rhythm inside of me. My legs shook every time he hit my back wall. I felt him grab my ass and pull me on top of him, my legs straddling him. He scooted up into a sitting position and cupped my face in between his hands kissing me deeply still grinding in and out of me. His hips lifting off of the bed pumping his shaft into me deeper. I could feel every inch of him inside of me now. I was whimpering into his mouth with his every stroke.

He released my mouth and kissed down my neck and down to my chest, he took one hard nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. My back arched pulling my breast up to his mouth. His hand captured my other nipple and started tugging and pinching on it. My body was shaking again and I knew he was going to bring me over the edge yet again.

"Play with yourself for me." His mouth vibrated against my nipples.  
"Huh?" I was a little taken back by his word.  
"Touch yourself." He said and licked my nipple.

His voice was so incredibly sexy and it was turning me on even more than I already was. He took my hand and slid it down in between my thighs to my wet core, his finger pressed up against my swollen clit making my thighs tremble. He was still pumping in and out of me.

"Come on Christi." He moaned against my chest. "Touch your clit for me."

Everything went black for a moment as a rush of heat hit my entire body. I placed my finger on myself and started circling, increasing the heat.

"Good girl. Make it feel good." His tongue flicked on my nipple. "Just like that."

His hips increasing their pace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me firmly, his hips bucking up into mine. His mouth found my ear.

"Circle your clit faster for me. – That's a good girl." He moaned into my ear. "Flick it back and forth, I know you love that."

My body shook as I followed his every instruction. The tension in between my legs was building at an alarming pace with every word he spoke. I felt like I was going to explode.

"That's my girl, flick that clit and make it feel good." He panted into my ear. My pleasure was increasing I moaned loudly. "Mmm… you like me talking you through your orgasm?"

"God, yesss." I hissed out in pleasure.

"Tell me when you're close." He lifted his hips up off of the bed faster.

"God Jacob I'm gonna explode on you." My whole body clenched down on him.

"Come for me Christi, I wanna feel you. – Play with yourself and come." He pounded me relentlessly making me scream out with pleasure.

I yelled out and released in a strong wave of heat. I felt his body tense and felt him release inside of me causing another wave of release to wash through me.

He collapsed back onto the bed pulling me with him. Our bodies were still connected. I felt feather light touch on my back as his fingers traced up and down and his lips moved against mine softly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I blurted out once I had regained my focus.

He chuckled deeply.

"Did you enjoy that?" His eyes roamed over my face.

"That's an understatement. You can't imagine how good that felt."

"Good gir…"

I stopped him before he finished his sentence by placing my hand over his lips.

"Don't say it Jacob, those words are lethal. And I'm so spent."

He chuckled again making his spent shaft vibrate inside of me.

"I don't think I can handle any more dirty talking Jacob right now." I added.

"Oh really? Hmm… I think you can. You're a naughty girl." He pushed on.

"God Jacob, quit it. I'm serious. I can't anymore." I rolled off of him onto the bed.

He followed pinning me underneath him again. His eyes were dark and intense.

"You don't like me talking to you like that?" He asked brushing his fingertips over one of my nipples.

"You know I do." I shivered under his touch.

"Does it make you feel good when I tell you to make yourself feel good for me?" He continued still staring at me deeply.

"Yes." I whispered and then a small moan escaped my lips.

"Good girl." He smiled as my body shivered when I heard those word. "I think you're turned on again." He chuckled silently.

"Is that even possible? But yeah, kind of." I groaned frustrated.

He leaned down and pressed his cheek up against mine, his lips on my ear.

"I want you to come for me again." His lips vibrated against my ear. His hand slid down my body and found my center.

"I don't know if I – " I gasped as his fingers found my swollen clit. He squeezed it between his first two fingers flicking it back and forth.

"That's it, let yourself feel good." He cooed in my ear. "Good girl."

My breath became heavy again, my thighs were shaking slightly.

"Close your eyes Christi." I did as he said, concentrating on the sound of his voice and the rhythm of his fingers. He ran his other hand down my stomach and slid two fingers into my wet core. His fingers curved upwards finding my pleasure spot. I moaned with heat. "Mmm… nice little g-spot." He tapped on my spot back and forth. He pinched my clit "Hard little clit."

That was enough to make my mind explode. My body started to shake with the build up of tension dangerously close to releasing.

"Good girl, come on my fingers. I'm not gonna stop until you explode." His fingers kept strumming faster inside of me while his other two fingers pulled and tugged on my swollen clit. "Does this make you feel good Christi?" He squeezed my clit again and scrapped his fingers inside of me.

"Yesss – I'm going to come – God yes." My body shook with the same intensity as before. I bit down on his shoulder as wave after wave of sweet release seared inside of me. "God don't stop yet, I think I'm gonna – again" his fingers continued strumming and flicking causing me to lose it yet again. It was one drawn out orgasm that just wouldn't stop and felt so damn good.

"I'm not stopping until you tell me to." He continued on and on bringing me over the edge three more times before I was completely out of breath.

"Ok, ok – ok." I was panting. "I – I – ok, I…can't" I couldn't finish a damn sentence for the life of me.

"Had enough?" He chuckled deeply.

I was panting and groaning so loud. My body was trembling uncontrollably. He stopped touching me and rolled over onto my side. My eyes were still shut tightly, my breathing still very uneven. I felt his lips kiss my shoulder and I jumped at his touch.

"Sorry, I'll let you have a moment." He sighed deeply.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly. "Sorry, give me a minute. I just can't see or think straight right now." I took a few deep breaths and attempted to regain focus.

I took in one last deep breath and exhaled with a moan of pure satisfaction.

"Ok, sorry." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Welcome back." He said reaching over to peck my lips.

"Mmm… yeah you did kind of send me off to another universe with that." I giggled. "I am totally, utterly and deliciously spent now." I threw my arm around his waist and nuzzled my head into his chest.  
"That was the whole idea." He kissed my forehead.

"You are not allowed to talk dirty to me anymore – well at least for a few more hours." I clarified.

"Ouch, why's that? You going soft on me?" His chest rose and fell with his laughter.

"Nope, I'm just pretty damn sure that I can't take another ounce of it without spontaneously combusting on you again."

"Oh we don't want that." He teased. "You might enjoy that too much. And then I'd have to do it over and over and over again."

I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Ok, I'll behave now." He kissed my forehead. "But I know you love it." He laughed again.

I reached over and smacked my hand up against his bare ass with a loud slap.

"Behave." I smiled proudly.

"Ouch. Hey that was kind of nice – and kinky. Would you do it again?"

"Ugh, Jacob." I rolled away from him facing my back to him now.

"Mmm… wanna try it from behind?" I felt the bed shake with his laughter.

I reached under my head and grabbed the pillow. Before he could figure out what was happening I threw the pillow at his face.

"Hey!" His muffled voice came from behind the pillow.

I lay my head back down on the mattress not caring whether or not I had a pillow. I was so tired. He scooted into me and shoved the pillow back under my head, his arm wrapped around my waist in a spooning position. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Get some rest angel." He whispered into my ear.

With a deep sigh I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**_OK so at this point I need to know one thing. _**

**_Should I even consider tackling Jacobs POV on these last two chapters? I don't want to be repetitive and bore you all to tears. :-D_**

**_Please send me lots of reviews and let me know what you think._**


	20. Girlfriend JPOV

_**Ok so I have decided to forgo Jakes POV. For the time being I will move forward in the story, starting of course with our favorite wolfy's POV.**_

_**Please keep reviewing. **_

**_And as usual, I own nothing, this story is only for recreational purposes and not intended to infringe on any copyright laws yadda yadda yadda._ **

* * *

**Jakes POV:**

I jumped up to a loud Bang Bang Bang. Christi jumped up next to me obviously startled.

"What the?" I looked around.

"Wakey wakey you two!" Embry's voice came from the other side of the door.

I was going to fucking kill that stupid punk.

"Yeah Jake, rise and shine, its 5pm man wake the hell up!" Quil was here too? What the hell was going on?

"Go away!" I growled

I could hear the two morons guffawing all the way down the hallway.

"God that scared me half to death." Christi had her hand on her chest.  
"I'm sorry honey; it's only stupid Embry and Quil. They're idiots." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me kissing her cheek.

I could hear more voices in the house now, Sam, Jared, Paul and Seth all laughing loudly. Emily and Leah were here too? What the hell is going on? I had planned on not letting Christi off the hook this easily, I was just giving her a little down time to rest and regain her strength, but I can't very well get busy with my girlfriend when the pack is in the other room. Damn it!

"How are you feeling?" I asked pulling her up onto me so she was straddling my lap and facing me.  
"Mmm… a little rested." She still had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I guess I could have rested a little more, but oh well." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly.

I felt little Jake come to attention as soon as her lips made contact with mine. Damn it!

"Hmm… how are – you – feeling Jacob?" She bit down on her bottom lip. So damn sexy. "Didn't you get enough?" She giggled which made her hips shake up against me.

"I can never have enough of you angel." I kissed her and rubbed my hands down and around her ass lightly. Maybe we had time for a quickie. "Can you be real quiet?" I gave her a huge grin.

"You are bad Jacob, very bad." She whispered

"But so good to you." I added with a cocky grin.

"So true." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me again as I slipped inside of her.

It didn't take long for us both to find our release, I think the fact that we were being sneaky about it only made the moment that much pleasurable. Well at least for me it did.

"Better?" She smiled dreamily.  
"Much much better, what about you? Was that too quick for you?" I really wished I could have taken my time with her, I hated rushing.

"Quick is nice too." She smirked. "No time for dirty talking that way." She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Mmm… missed it did ya? Don't worry, I have plans for you for later." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.  
"Oh oh, that bad huh?" She cringed playfully.

I leaned in and pressed my lips up to her ear.

"I'm gonna make your whole body shake uncontrollably until you're breathless." I whispered. I felt goose bumps form all over her skin as she shuddered. "Because that's what I love Christi." She was breathing harder now. "I love to make you shiver and feel good."

A small moan escaped her mouth.

"Oops sorry." She quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

Bang Bang Bang! Damn it!

"This is the police, you're under arrest!" Quil was sniggering on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" I yelled out.

"God Jake the whole house smells of sex." He said low enough that only I could hear it.

"Shut the hell up you ding dong!" I yelled back.

Christi looked at me confused. I just shook my head and slid her off of my lap getting up.

"We better go out there, the troops are getting wrestles." I leaned down and brushed the back of my palm against her cheek and gave her a quick peck.

I bent over to get my shorts and looked back, Christi had a huge grin on her face. She was obviously checking my naked ass out.

"Like what you see?" I moved it from side to side trying to get a laugh out of her.

"You are so absolutely beautiful Jacob." She sighed.

"Beautiful? Isn't that a word for girls? You mean, God like? Can't keep your hands off of me cuz I'm crazy sexy?" I grinned and pulled up my shorts.

"Yeah, you're crazy alright. But I was thinking more along the lines of delusional. Now that's a perfectly adequate word to describe your insanity Jacob." She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.  
"Don't show it unless you plan to use it." I teased her.

She rolled her eyes and got up. I couldn't help staring at her naked beauty.

"Now that's – beautiful." I pointed at her.

Her whole face turned red. We both finished getting dressed and went out to join the others. Blondie rushed up to Christi the moment we stepped out of the hall.

"Isn't it great Christi? I called Embry and told him to invite all the guys over. Look they even brought their girlfriends." She squealed obviously happy with herself.  
"I'm not a girlfriend." Leah's sour voice came from across the room.

She was sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Oh never mind my sister guys, she's a real hag when she wants to be." Seth said walking by the couch and pulling Leah's hair.  
"Hey!" Leah growled.

"That's Leah by the way." I rolled my eyes. "Leah, this is Heidi whom I'm sure you've already met, and my girlfriend Christi."

I looked over at Christi and Heidi. Both of their mouths were wide open. Wonder what that was all about?

"You're girlfriend?" Blondie said. "Didn't you guys like just meet?"

Oh so that was the reason. Ohhhhh – that – was the reason! Damn it! Well I figured after last night that it was safe to call her my girlfriend, even though that was just a stupid title anyway and she was so much more than just a girlfriend to me, she was my soul mate. Companion for life, right?

"Yeah well – uh?" I was at a loss for words.

Leah leaned over the couch and looked at me suddenly very interested in our conversation. An evil smile formed across her lips. She was obviously enjoying the awkwardness of it all.

"We like each other Heidi, and we have a good connection, so why would that be a shock?" Christi said shyly. Her face softened when she looked at me her eyes were glistening.

Leah rolled her eyes and with a big huff sat back into the couch again.

"Well what ever then." Blondie said and skipped outside.

The smell of burning charcoal wafted into the house as the sliding glass door closed. I took Christi's hand and headed outside. Paul, Jered, Seth, Embry and Quil were in the pool playing water volleyball. Blondie was sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet dipped in looking at the guys. Sam was sitting down holding Emily's hand.

"Hey Sam." I said and looked at Christi.

I wasn't sure how she was going to react to the scars on Emily's body, Sam hated when people stared at them. I really hoped that she wouldn't freak out or stare at her.

"Hey, look what the cat drug in Emily." Sam smiled. "It's about time you two joined us. Emily's been dying to meet your girlfriend Jake." He said with a wink.

Of course he heard our conversation, so much for privacy when everyone around you had supersonic hearing.

"And she's absolutely beautiful Jake." Emily stood up. "Hi I'm Emily." A warm smile spread across her face as she reached out a hand towards Christi.

I saw Christi's eyes widen and then soften as she reached out and shook Emily's hand.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Christi smiled.

"Well, the coals are probably ready." Sam got up.  
"Are you making something?" Christi asked.

"We brought some steaks over and Emily made some sides, I hope you don't mind us intruding on your kitchen and grill." Sam was always the diplomat.

"No, no not at all. Do you need any help?" She smiled.  
"We've got this under control Chris." I winked at her. "You sit back and relax and let the men cook for you ladies for once." I kissed her cheek and went to help Sam.

We headed into the kitchen, there were several grocery bags on the counter and an ice chest on the floor. Sam bent over and pulled out several zip top bags filled with marinated steaks from the ice chest along with several packages of hotdogs.

"So – you two seem pretty happy." He said tossing me a grocery bag full of hot dog buns.

"Yeah, well you know, imprinting makes you happy." I said light heartedly.

I still felt weird talking to him about my imprint and love life. Yeah he was our pack leader, but he still wasn't one of my best friends. Sam had always been around but I didn't really know him, not like I knew Embry and Quil they were my best buddies for most of my life even though they annoyed the crap out of me some times.

"I won't pry Jacob, don't worry."

"Thanks." I was pretty relived actually.

Once we had gathered everything we needed we headed back outside and got busy grilling. Emily and Christi were sitting down chatting and giggling. I had a flashback of this morning, I could still smell her scent on me, she was so delicious on my tongue. My mouth started watering. Damn, what the hell! I need to really get that under control. But I really didn't know exactly why the hell that was happening? Why did my mouth water every time I thought of tasting her? Was that normal? I needed some answers.

"Hey Embry!" I jogged off to follow Embry who was heading into the house.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" He shook his hair out like a wet dog.

"I need to ask you something." I said real quietly. "Can we go talk out front?" I really wasn't in the mood to have my privacy invaded again by any of the pack's super sonic hearing.

"Sure bro."

We went out the front door and down the porch steps. When I thought we were at a safe enough distance I spoke out.

"Hey I have a question. And I'm not being gross here. I just need you to be my best friend all right?" I really felt weird talking to him about my sex life, but since I didn't have any brothers to talk to, he was the next best thing.  
"Course I am Jake, what's up? Why all the weirdness?"

"S'just that I feel weird asking you this, but I need to know what the hell's going on." I looked away from him embarrassed. Oh geez!

"Are you trying to ask me about something sexual?" He asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Yes it's something sexual, but not like I need advice or anything in that department. I just have a general question for you." I rolled my eyes. He was so impossibly hard to talk to some times.

"Ok Jake, sorry I'll shut up and listen now. Shoot bro." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked all business.

"Do you – have – you noticed any strange – you know about your sexual behavior since you turned into a wolf?" There I said it, kind of.

"What do you mean?" He was obviously confused by my rambling.  
"Ugh, Embry this is really hard for me to talk about." I turned around to face the street.

"Hey man, s'all cool it's me Jake, we're practically family. You can tell me anything man." I felt his hand pat my shoulder.

"I'm noticing weird stuff Emb like when I'm with Christi. I can smell her. I mean it makes me crazy – like – makes my mouth water uncontrollably and shit. I swear I felt like I was going to phase just from the – uh – taste of it. I never had that happen to me before I turned, I know we have enhanced senses and all – I just need to know if it's normal? I feel like I'm kinda losing it." Damn this was awkward.

There was a long pause.

"Well, I know what you mean. The first time I did it with anyone after I turned I was like a mad dog. No pun intended. I think the female scent makes us lose control Jake. I don't know why though? You should talk to Sam about this. He'd probably be a better help than me."

"I can't talk to Sam Emb. It's just too weird telling him shit like this." I turned around to face him again.

"Yeah I know, but he's the pack leader and he knows a lot more about this kind of stuff."

"Sure, sure." I said and headed back into the house. "Thanks for the chat Emb." I added walking through the door.  
"No prob bro, any time."

"Hey Sam was looking for you." Leah said and looked down confused.

She was still sitting on the couch. Blondie was next to her, she had a magazine and some make up spread out between them. Blondie was flipping pages and telling Leah about summer and autumn and that she should stay away from those colors cuz she was more of a spring. Leah looked like a confused child but at least she was being civilized now.

"Hey Embry, better go save your girlfriend before Leah mauls her." I walked out of the house laughing.


	21. Girlfriend CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

Three loud bangs scared me out my sleep. Jacob was sitting up looking around.

"What the?" He obviously was as startled at me.

"Wakey wakey you two!" I think it was Embry, but I wasn't positive.

"Yeah Jake, rise and shine, it's 5pm man wake the hell up!" Ok now I recognized Quil's voice.

But why were Quil and Embry here? Was I still dreaming?

"Go away!" Jacob yelled back at them as they laughed.

Their laughter faded away into the background. I clutched my chest, my heart was still pounding.

"God that scared me half to death." I said out loud.

"I'm sorry honey, it's only stupid Embry and Quil. They're idiots." He said comfortingly wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek softly.

His head snapped up and he looked at the door. He turned his attention back to me and smiled warmly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me pulling me on top of his lap so that we were facing each other now.

"Mmm… a little rested." I was still tired. He really did wear me out. "I guess I could have rested a little more, but oh well." I was deliciously worn out.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. I felt a familiar hardness against my center and smiled.

"Hmm… how are – you – feeling Jacob?" I bit my lip taunting him a little. "Didn't you get enough?" I giggled.

"I can never have enough of you angel." God he was so perfectly sexy and sweet.

He leaned in and kissed me. His hands brushed over my ass cheeks ever so lightly giving me goose bumps.

"Can you be real quiet?" He grinned from ear to ear and I instantly knew what was on his mind.

"You are bad Jacob, very bad." I said silently.  
"But so good to you." The grin on his face still perfectly intact, almost overly confident.

"So true." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

I felt him slide into me and start up without hesitation. It held my breath several times in the attempt to be quiet. The only sound was that of our heavy panting as we both released.

"Better?" I asked him once I had relaxed.

"Much much better, what about you? Was that too quick for you?" He's so sweet and always so concerned about me and my needs.

"Quick is nice too." Yeah, real nice when he doesn't have the chance to talk nasty to me and make me crazy. I smirked at the thought. "No time for dirty talking that way." I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Mmm… miss it did ya?" Well, yeah, maybe a little. "Don't worry, I have plans for you for later." His eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Oh God, what plans? More? A giddy little girl's laughter rang out within me.

"Oh oh, that bad huh?" I pretended to cringe. I'm sure he knew I couldn't wait.

He pressed his cheek up against mine and whispered into my ear.

"I'm gonna make your whole body shake uncontrollably until you're breathless." I could feel goose bumps forming all over my body. "Because that's what I love Christi. I love to make you shiver and feel good."

I felt my whole body tremble and my breathing kicked up. I closed my eyes and moaned. Oh shit!

"Oops sorry." I slapped my hand onto my mouth. So much for trying to be quiet. Well, he started it.

There were another three loud bangs on the bedroom door. I jumped in his arms

"This is the police, you're under arrest!" Quil laughed on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" Jacob yelled with a scowl on his face and after a short pause added. "Shut the hell up you ding dong!"

Did I miss something? He slid me off of his lap and stood up.

"We better go out there, the troops are getting wrestles." His hand brushed up against my cheek and he kissed me softly.

He turned around and bent down to retrieve his shorts from the floor. God his ass is perfectly rock hard. My stomach clenched at the thought of having him so perfectly naked here in my room with me and all the things he had done to me. I traced his whole body with my eyes, his beautiful russet skin, hard back muscles, rock hard ass curves, well defined thighs, ok so my eyes couldn't really get past his ass, it was just so hard and beautiful. I wanted to bite it.

"Like what you see?" His voice broke my concentration and I saw him shake his ass from side to side.

"You are so absolutely beautiful Jacob." I sighed still in my little trance of admiration.

"Beautiful? Isn't that a word for girls? You mean, God like? Can't keep your hands off of me cuz I'm crazy sexy?" He pulled on his short with a big grin.

So proud of himself and so damn cocky.

"Yeah, you're crazy alright." I had to give him a hard time. "But I was thinking more along the lines of delusional. Now that's a perfectly adequate word to describe your insanity Jacob." I stuck my tongue out at him smugly.

"Don't show it unless you plan to use it." He teased back.

Oh I can use it on you. In fact I already did and as I recall he seemed to like it. I rolled my eyes at him and got up.

"Now that's – beautiful." He was pointing at my body.

I felt my face get hot. I moved around him and got dressed. We went out to find the others. Heidi skipped over to me as soon as she saw me.

"Isn't it great Christi? I called Embry and told him to invite all the guys over. Look they even brought their girlfriends." She was just so happy and proud of herself.

Sure Heidi, joy rapture, you just woke me up and pried me away from the sexiest man alive, and the moron award goes to Heidi! I chuckled silently. I could picture Jacob saying something like that and here I was thinking like him now.

"I'm not a girlfriend." The girl on the couch said obviously annoyed.

She was really beautiful, I mean like super beautiful except for that scowl on her face. To be honest she kind of scared me a little, and that's not an easy thing to do, I'm usually pretty damn tough. Her arms were crossed tightly over her chest and she didn't look happy at all to be here.

"Oh never mind my sister guys, she's a real hag when she wants to be." Seth walked around the couch and pulled her hair obviously annoying her even more.  
"Hey!" She yelled out at him.

Yeah I could definitely see the family resemblance. But how the hell could two polar opposite people like them be related? Seth was so warm and sunny and Leah was all prickles and thorns. She must be hiding something beneath the thorns, there has to be more to her than that. Well, I'm sure there was, but hell if I was going to be the one to try and figure that out. No thank you. That was one scary bitch.

"That's Leah by the way." Jacob said rolling his eyes. Leah just looked even more annoyed that Jacob was bringing attention to her. " Leah, this is Heidi whom I'm sure you've already met, and my girlfriend Christi."

Wait, what did he just call me? I felt my mouth drop open. Was I? Already? I felt my eyes get moist. That just really made me happy.

"You're girlfriend?" Heidi said kind of rudely. "Didn't you guys like just meet?"

Jacobs face looked distorted, he looked like he was conflicted and uncomfortable and really embarrassed all at the same time.

"Yeah well – uh?" He stumbled over his words.

I felt bad for him, Heidi was being pretty impertinent. I had to make this right again, I couldn't stand seeing poor Jacob so uncomfortable.

"We like each other Heidi, and we have a good connection, so why would that be a shock?" I really couldn't speak above a whisper, I looked at Jacob, my heart felt like it melted.

I heard Leah sigh annoyed in the background but paid her no attention. My eyes were locked on Jacobs.

"Well what ever then." Heidi said and skipped out the back door.

Jacob took my hand. I felt electricity when our hands met, it was so familiar and so strange at the same time. I had a strong feeling that things were going to change between us. Was I ready for that yet? I don't want to lose myself in someone so soon. I can't, I don't want to open the door to getting hurt in the end. Jacob was like no man I'd ever met, he was different, there was something about him that made me feel like I'd known him all my life. God you overanalyze things to the point of insanity Christi, get over it already!

We went outside where the guys were busy horsing around in the pool. Heidi was of course attentively staring at them from the edge of the pool. Sam was sitting down holding the hand of whom I assumed to be Emily. Wow, I though Leah was beautiful but if this was Emily, Sam was an extremely lucky man. Were all the women in their tribe this beautiful? What the hell did Jacob see in me when there were women like that in their tribe?

"Hey Sam." Jacob said pulling me closer to him.  
"Hey, look what the cat drug in Emily." Sam said. I knew I was right. "It's about time you two joined us. Emily's been dying to meet your girlfriend Jake."

I shivered at the sound of that word being used again.

"And she's absolutely beautiful Jake. Hi I'm Emily." She stood up and extended her hand towards me.

I almost gasped at what I saw. She had three long scars on the right side of her face which pulled down at her eye and the corner of her lips. The hand she reached out revealed another long scar. I wondered what could have happened to her, she was so beautiful, what a tragedy. I quickly composed myself and shook her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Emily." I didn't want to be rude and stare.

"Well, the coals are probably ready." Sam stood up.  
"Are you making something?" I was happy for the distraction.

"We brought some steaks over and Emily made some sides, I hope you don't mind us intruding on your kitchen and grill." Sam was always so thoughtful and polite.

"No, no not at all." Do you need any help?" I smiled back wanting to help out if I could.  
"We've got this under control Chris." Jacob winked at me. "You sit back and relax and let the men cook for you ladies for once." I felt his lips press up against my cheek and he left with Sam.  
"Come, sit with me." Emily patted the chair that Sam was sitting in before.

"Thanks." I said a little shyly and sat down.

I tried to focus my attention on anything but her poor ruined face. I felt so bad for her.

"I feel like I've already met you girls, Jake and Embry have told me so much about you two." She said warmly.  
"Oh, then I'm sure it's all lies, don't listen to them." I rolled my eyes playfully and chuckled.

"It's all been good things Christi." She assured me. "Jacob really thinks highly of you."  
"He does?" I said quietly.  
"Yes, he does. So, no need for anyone to feel self conscious." She patted my hand.

I wanted to ask her what Jacob had said, but I didn't want to be nosey. Everything was happening so quickly and I really felt like my head was swimming. I was so conflicted between my thoughts and emotions.

"Something's troubling you. I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes were those of a concerned mother. "Jake hasn't done anything –"

"No!" I cut her off. "He's wonderful, really, beyond wonderful." I sighed.  
"Almost too good to be true." I said in a small voice and looked down.

"Oh." She looked at me as if a light switch had just been flipped on. "And you're worried that it's too soon?"

Was I that easy to read?

"Sometimes it's good to have a little faith Christi, don't question life too much. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, as they say." She laughed quietly. "Jacob is a good man. He's a loyal friend and believe me when I say that he will never betray your trust or do anything that would cause you pain. He will take good care of you, if you give him a chance." She stopped and studied my face.

"Really?" My voice was so small.

"Well, let me ask you something now. Do you enjoy having him in your life?"  
"Very much." I revealed. "Almost too much, I think. And I feel like its way too soon for that." I could feel my face get hot.

"Some people fall in love at first site, did you know that?" Her words caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting her to say that. "It's true, it happened to me with Sam."

I studied her face now to see if she was being honest or just trying to be politely patronizing. Her face showed nothing but honesty, her eyes lit up as she said Sam's name.

"I took one look at him and I knew that I would love him for the rest of my life." She sighed contentedly.

"I've never known anyone who's had that happen to them before." I didn't want to be rude, but I was curious now. "Didn't it freak you out?"  
"Oh goodness no." She laughed out loud. "How can you be freaked out by something that feels so right and natural? It's like coming home to a home you've never been to, everything feels perfectly in place."

"I guess so." My bottom lip puckered out in thought. "Huh."

"Have a little faith Christi. We all need faith in our lives." She patted my hand again.

Emily gave me a lot to think about. It really did help talking to her, it's like she was in my head picking out my thoughts. I felt two warm hands slide across my shoulders. I looked up, Jacob was smiling down at me.

"Hello angel." He leaned down and kissed me.

I looked over at Emily and she winked at me.

"So what were you two pretty ladies talking about?" Jacob asked sitting down. "Come here." He patted his lap for me to come to him.

I got up and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me. He took my hand in his and started rubbing circles around my palm with his thumb. I instantly got goose bumps. Maybe Emily had a point, I should be happy that I had a wonderful man in my life and I should have faith that he was there for a reason.

"Faith." I said. "And how we all need to have a little." I looked at Emily and winked.

Jacob smiled and squeezed me tighter.

"That's pretty deep." He said into my ear.  
"Yeah, well, it's good to have deep conversation sometimes." I squeezed his hand lightly.

The sun was starting to set just as Sam announced that everything was ready. Everyone quickly grabbed a plate of food and settled down between the kitchen and patio tables. There was plenty of food, conversation and laughter to go around.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS :)**_


	22. Forced to leave JPOV

**Jacob's POV:**

I looked around and saw Emily and Christi talking, I was going to listen in but Sam called my attention away from them.

"Hey Jake. Hand me those tongs over there." He pointed to a pair of tongs.  
"Hey Sam, Leah said you were looking for me." I handed him the tongs.

I wasn't sure why he couldn't just have reached over and gotten them himself, it's not like they were that far away. Oh well.

"I was just wondering where you ran off to." He said and flipped over a steak.  
"Oh Emb and I stepped out front for a few."

I knew he was prying for information. Information I wasn't about to give him, pack leader or not, it was none of his business. Besides I knew he would know all the juicy details the very next time Embry or I phased.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Jake?" He looked down at the grill flipping steaks.  
"Yeah, I know." I was starting to get a little annoyed now. "Ok well, I'm gonna go hang out with my girlfriend, unless you need anything else Sam?" That really wasn't an offer for help, I hope he knew that.  
"No Jake, go ahead. I'm fine."

I walked over to Emily and Christi, they sat there quietly. Christi looked like she was deep in thought. I slid my hands across her shoulders, she looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hello angel." I had to kiss her, her lips were just too tempting to stay away from. "So what were you two pretty ladies talking about?"

I settled in a chair next to Christi patting my lap, I needed to feel her close to me. She came and sat on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I just couldn't get enough contact when it came to Christi. I reached over and took her hand, I circled my thumb around her palm.

"Faith. And how we all need to have a little." She said dreamily.

Faith? I knew Emily had to have talked to her about love and faith, that's the only time she ever brought up the word faith. The realization hit me that Sam didn't really need to speak with me, he was just trying to give the girls some more private time to talk. Emily and Christi exchanged a silent glance. I pulled Christi closer into me. I was so thankful to Emily for being here today.

"That's pretty deep." I said. I looked at Emily and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. She nodded in return.  
"Yeah, well, it's good to have deep conversation sometimes." Christi said. I felt her hand squeeze mine.

I felt the urge to expose my heart to her right then and there and tell her how much I cared for her and that I was falling in love with her. But I knew that that was very dangerous water to be treading in. I couldn't say a damn word, not unless I wanted to scare her away. Who in their rightfully sane mind ever tells someone that they are in love with them after two days? Damn it Jake, get a hold of yourself you big sentimental marshmallow! I settled for a kiss on her cheek. I felt her sigh which only intensified my desire to blurt out love sonnets. I'm so fucking pathetic!

Emily looked at me, her eyebrows were all scrunched up and she tilted her head in question. I just rolled my eyes and looked in the opposite direction. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

***

We finished eating. Sam suggested, or rather ordered the pack to clean up. Everyone was busy cleaning up and straightening things around the house. I gotta admit that it was priceless to see Leah washing dishes like a little house wife. Sometimes Sam's authority was truly the workings of a genius!

"Hey Jacob." Sam's hand came down on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you outside?"

We walked out the front door and closed it behind us.

"What's up Sam?" Great he had the 'lecture face' on.

"I think you should go home tonight." He said with a stern look. "You don't want to overstay your welcome."

"But I'm not Sam, she wants me to"  
"Jacob, I think it's better that you think about taking things slower." His voice firmer. "I know how you feel Jake and I know it's hard to stay away, just please understand that in the end it is best if you slow it down." He reached his hand up towards my shoulder, I shrugged away and turned around to face the street, my hands tightly balled up into fists at my sides. "Jake, I don't want to have to make this an order."

"Sure, sure." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

I turned around and stormed back into the house throwing the door open. I went into Christi's room madder than hell and I threw my clothes into my bag and zipped it up tightly.

"Jake?" Christi's soft voice broke my silent rant.

I turned around, she was standing in the doorway looking down at my bag and then back up at me. My hands were shaking, damn it, I didn't want her to see me like this. I sighed and refocused my thoughts. I really didn't want to leave and I was pissed that Sam had told me I had to.

"Hey beautiful." I tried to smile, I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Are – are you – leaving?" She was fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"Yeah need some clean clothes, and besides, you'll get sick of me if I hang out around here all the time." I grinned a little larger now trying to make light of the whole situation.

Oh please don't let her be mad or upset, please let her understand that I really don't want to leave and that all I want to do is to hold her and never let her go. This royally sucks!

"Mmm… you're gonna make me miss you tonight then?" She cracked a half of a smile and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah well you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

What the hell else was I supposed to say? When in doubt, babble like an idiot. Yeah that was me a huge idiot!

"Ok well, I understand." She sighed deeply.

I took two steps forward and I was right in front of her.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back soon." She still wouldn't look up at me. God she's breaking my heart. "Christi, look at me." I was desperate to see her eyes.  
"I'm not sad silly boy." She looked up with sad eyes and a forced smile on her face.

"Come here beautiful." I held my arms out to her.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I stroked her hair softly. I didn't want to leave her. Damn it! I reached down and lifted her face to mine and gave her a long soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around me so tight. I lifted her off of the ground in a tight hug and then placed her back on the floor gently.

"Jacob, time to go." Sam's voice called out from the front of the house.

Damn it!

"Sure, sure!" I yelled out. I looked back down at Christi. "Ok honey, gotta go now, but I will see you soon, ok?"

"Ok Jacob." She reached up on her tip toes towards me and kissed my jaw line.

I pulled her into my chest again and rested my chin on the top of her head. I mouthed the words 'I love you' silently and closed my eyes imagining I had said it out loud and that she had responded with an 'I love you too' back. I sighed. I'm so fucking pathetic.

I leaned in for one last kiss good bye and went back out to meet the others. Evidently everyone had already left except for Sam and Emily.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality." Emily said and leaned in to hug Christi.  
"You guys did everything today, thank you." Christi replied.

"Well we had a good time, I hope that next time you will come over to our house so that we might entertain you." Sam reached out a hand to shake Christi's hand, but she leaned in and gave him a hug instead.

"Thanks for everything Sam." She said against his chest and pulled away.

I think Sam was blushing. Strange, I've never known him to be the type to get embarrassed, hmmm… interesting. Sam and Emily walked out the front door, Sam glanced back at me to make sure that I was leaving. I rolled my eyes at him. I leaned down and kissed Christi again and said bye.

"Get some rest honey." I winked at her. "You'll need it for the next time I see you."

I grinned big and made her giggle. That was good enough for me, I was able to leave with a smile on my face after that. I got in my car and stared up the engine. Once I reached the highway I opened the windows, blared the radio and flipped on the radar detector.

I threw the door open to my house and slammed it behind me. I threw my bag in the corner of my bedroom along with my shirt and shorts. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking of Christi, I could still smell her on my skin. Stupid imprinting rules of conduct. Why couldn't I just stay with her from now on and have no one question the why's. I closed my eyes and started to drift off. My phone beeped next to me. I picked it up. One new text message, from Christi.

- I'm all alone :(

- GET SOME REST BEAUTIFUL. I MISS YOU.

- I miss you too Jake, I can't sleep in an empty house, alone.

She was all alone? What happened to blondie?

-WHERE'S HEIDI?

-Don't know? She took off with Embry.

Great now I felt completely guilty. Poor Christi all alone in her house with no one to keep her company, I should be there with her. I shouldn't have left her. Damn Sam and his damn rules. I scrolled down my address book and called her.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded shaky.  
"Hey Beautiful. Are you ok?" I hope she wasn't crying, that would really suck.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just miss you." I heard her sigh into the phone.  
"Didn't get enough of me huh?" I joked.

I heard her breathy giggle in the background.

"Guess not." She laughed once. "You're pretty amazing Jacob and now I can't get you out of my head." There was a short pause. "A real stud muffin."

"You know you can't get enough of me." I teased back.

"Mmm… You won't let me. You keep me wanting more." Her voice came out with a small moan.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Not much, just here all alone in my bed. Missing you." Her voice was a little deeper, a little more seductive.

"Do you wish I was there touching you?" I couldn't resist, her voice was starting to do strange things to me.

"Yes." She whispered.

"You know I love to touch you Christi. I love to make you shake."

My hand started to twitch at my side, wanting something to do. Little Jake was twitching underneath my boxer wanting some attention. I heard her sigh.

"God, Jacob why did you have to leave?" Her voice was pleading. "Now I want you."  
"Wanna come for me Christi?" I decided to push the envelope.

"W-what?" She stuttered nervously, but I could hear her breathing pick up.

"I'm hard thinking of you." I was at full attention, I wanted to give her and myself some much needed release. "Are you wet for me?"

"Yesss…" Her voice was trembling.

"Are you touching yourself for me?" I pulled my boxers off and grabbed my erection in my hand. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

"Yesss…" A small moan escaped her lips.

"Good girl. Touch yourself for me and feel good with me." I increased my speed a little. "That's me there, doing that to you." I heard her moan again. She was panting into the phone. "That's it honey, circle your clit for me."

Just the thought of her laying there touching herself while thinking of me almost sent me over the edge. I had to really concentrate and hold back.

"I want to kiss you Christi, taste your sweet lips." I could almost feel them on mine.

"Mmm… are you touching yourself Jacob?" She said panting heavily.  
"Yes, I am." I moaned out. "I wish I could be inside of you right now making you shake on me." My stomach was shaking with tension. I heard her moan. "Good girl, put your fingers inside of yourself for me." She gasped and moaned a little louder. "Keep working your clit."

I was so turned on. I could picture every single thing she was doing perfectly in my mind and that made me crazy with lust. My entire body tensed wanting release.

"Christi, I'm close. I want you to come with me. Tell me when you're close." I moaned out. "Don't stop I need to feel you shake for me."

"Ja-cob." She whimpered into the receiver. Her breathing became harder. "I'm going to come for you."

"Good girl, come for me honey." I heard her whimper and then moan louder, my body tensed and then my release shot out.

For a while the only sound was that of our panting into the phone.

"Christi?" I finally asked, I enjoyed that so much, not as much as the real thing, but it was satisfying. I hoped she was ok with what we just did. I'd never really done anything like that before with anyone.

"Thank you Jacob." She whispered into the phone.

"My pleasure angel. Are you satisfied?" I know it wasn't the same, but there was some satisfaction in what we did.

"I love that you always ask me that." Her voice was still breathy. "Yes, I'm satisfied, kind of." She giggled.

"Hmmm…" I sighed. "I know, it's not the same."

"I know, it's not, I don't have anyone to hold me and kiss me now." She sighed. "Why did you have to leave again?" She asked again.

"Clean clothes remember?" Stupid rules!

"Oh yeah, ok I remember now."  
"That and I didn't want you to get sick of me." I chuckled.

"Not possible Jacob. I'd ask you to come back if I knew that you lived closer to me."

There was a long pause. Oh why the hell not? Fuck Sam and his damn rules!

"I can be there in 25 minutes." I said. "If you want me."  
"I always want you Jake." Her voice was breathless again. "But…"

"No buts, I'll be right over."

I heard her giggle. "Drive safely Jacob."

"Sure, sure, safety shmafety. See you soon beautiful."

I flipped the phone closed and in record speed tossed my dirty clothes out of my bag and replaced them with clean ones, I got dressed and jumped into my car.


	23. Touch CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

After dinner I noticed that Jacob was missing, I heard voices coming from the front patio. I snuck around the window and could see Jacob and Sam talking outside. Sam looked stern, like he was upset about something. But Jacob, he just looked down right pissed off. His hands were balled up into fists, I hadn't seen this side of him. I decided it was best for me to let them have some alone time. Hopefully they weren't in an argument.

I turned around and went to the bathroom. I heard the front door slam against the wall and then I could hear noises coming from my bedroom. I tiptoed across the hall and looked into my room to see Jacob throwing his clothes into his bag. He tugged the zipper closed forcefully.

"Jake?" I said quietly.

I wonder what was wrong. Was he angry with something I said or did? I quickly replayed everything that had happened today in my mind, staring at him and the bag in his trembling hands. He turned to look at me with a strange smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful." It would have seemed like innocent words, but he just looked so angry.  
"Are – are you – leaving?" Another wave of doubt ran through my head, what could he be so angry about?

"Yeah need some clean clothes, and besides, you'll get sick of me if I hang out around here all the time." He gave me an adorable smile that seemed to melt my cares away.  
"Mmm… you're gonna make me miss you tonight then?" I said out loud as my thoughts were processing that very idea.

"Yeah well you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

Is that what this was all about? He wanted me to miss him?

"Ok well, I understand." I said with a sigh.

I looked down. I saw Jacob's large feet approach me, but I just didn't have it in me to look into his eyes right now.

"Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back soon." He said softly. "Christi, look at me." His tone a little more urgent now.

I'm being silly, I should look at him, this is stupid. I looked up at him and forced a smile on my face.

"I'm not sad silly boy." Yeah, call him silly, when you know that you are the silly one Christi.

His eyes looked tortured and regretful. He held his arms out to me inviting me in towards him.

"Come here beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around him hugging him with all my strength, I couldn't get close enough to him. I needed to feel his body pressed up against me again. He pulled my face up towards his and kissed me deeply. As we kissed he lifted me off of my feet and pulled me up against his body. I didn't care that I had a hard time breathing I just wanted to be crushed by him. He set me back down and Sam called for him to go.

"Sure, sure!" He yelled out towards the door. His face then turned back to mine much softer. "Ok, honey, gotta go now, but I will see you soon, ok?" He looked a little lost.

"Ok Jacob." I stretched up onto my toes to kiss him but could only reach his jaw. I pressed my lips against his jaw line.

He crushed me against his body again resting his chin on my head. I could feel his jaw moving almost as if he was speaking, but no words were said. He leaned down and kissed me again.

Everyone had left, Sam and Emily were the only ones left in the house. We said our goodbyes, Emily made me promise to come to her house next so that they could entertain us for a change. I hugged both Emily and Sam and thanked them again for everything, they all were so wonderful today and I really had such a great time. The only regret I had was that Jacob was leaving with them now.

"Get some rest honey." Jacob winked at me. "You'll need it for the next time I see you." I giggled with anticipation as a shiver ran through my body.

One last good night kiss and he was gone.

***

I came to the sad realization that the house was completely empty. Even Heidi had left with Embry I presumed. This was going to be a very, very long night. I took a long hot shower and tried to relax. I hated being alone. I lingered a long time under the hot water and took my time shampooing, shaving and finally washing my body. I felt the water start to turn from hot, to warm and then cold. I turned off the faucet and toweled off meticulously catching every rogue drops of water that lingered on my skin. I wrapped my hair and body in two towels and then padded down the hall to my room.

I didn't bother to get dressed yet, I just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling. I probably should have changed my sheets, but then I would lose Jacob's scent. I sighed at the thought of him. I picked up my cell phone and decided to text him. I didn't care how needy I looked. I wanted to talk to him, even if it was just a silly little text.

-I'm all alone :(

I did feel so alone, big empty house, no one home but me.

-GET SOME REST BEAUTIFUL. I MISS YOU.

-I miss you too Jake, I can't sleep in an empty house, alone.

I sighed deeply. Desperate to feel his arms around me right now.

-WHERE'S HEIDI?

-Don't know? She took off with Embry.

I think? I wasn't sure, I assumed that would be the logical choice for her to go with him and not just take off on her own. There was a long pause of silence. I picked up my phone to text him another message. The phone rang in my hand. My heart almost stopped.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky with anticipation.

"Hey Beautiful. Are you ok?" His voice sounded like an angel breaking the silence and darkness around me.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just miss you." I sighed with relief at the sound of his voice.

"Didn't get enough of me huh?" I could hear the snigger in his voice.

"Guess not." I smiled coyly even though I was well aware of the fact that no one saw. "You're pretty amazing Jacob and now I can't get you out of my head." I whispered breathlessly. Ok now I sound needy, let me revise that. "A real stud muffin." I quickly added trying to lighten things up.  
"You know you can't get enough of me." He teased me.

Did he know how true that last statement was?

"Mmm… You won't let me. You keep me wanting more." A small moan escaped my lips. Ok I was starting to get turned on.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Oh not much, just getting hotter and hotter with your voice Jacob, what are you up to?

"Not much, just here all alone in my bed." In a towel – naked underneath. "Missing you." I shifted my legs a little to ease a bit of the tension that was building up in my core.  
"Do you wish I was there touching you?" He said seriously, his voice getting a little deeper, sending shivers up my spine.  
"Yes." I could barely speak, I felt electricity shoot through my body at his words.

"You know I love to touch you Christi. I love to make you shake."

His voice was making me tingle all over, my core was so hot right now and it begged me for attention. I slid the towel over my body and onto the bed exposing myself to the cool air in my room. I slid my hand down my stomach to my aching core.

"God, Jacob why did you have to leave? Now I want you." I practically whined out in frustration.

"Wanna come for me Christi?" His voice took on a new conviction, there was so much lust and heat in his words.

"W – what?" I stuttered nervously. I was so turned on, but I'd never done this before. Was he trying to have phone sex – with me?

"I'm hard thinking of you." His voice was so husky, his words answering my silent question. "Are you wet for me?"

My whole body shivered as my fingers found my wet core.

"Yesss…"

"Are you touching yourself for me?" He pressed on, making me ache with desire.

"Yesss…" I couldn't seem to compose myself, nor my thoughts, all I could register and compute was how good he was making me feel.

"Good girl. Touch yourself for me and feel good with me. That's me there, doing that to you." I could hear his breath tremble which made me moan. "That's it honey, circle your clit for me."

My hips bucked up off of the bed my whole body was on fire. His words silenced, I heard soft muted moans and panting on the other end of the receiver. He was bringing himself to release with me. God that's such a turn on.

"I want to kiss you Christi, taste your sweet lips." I heard his breath slow a little.

"Mmm… are you touching yourself Jacob?" I heard him gasp at my words.

"Yes, I am." He said with a moan. "I wish I could be inside of you right now making you shake on me."

I moaned at his words, he knew how to make me crave him more and more.

"Good girl, put your fingers inside of yourself for me." He grunted out.

I followed his instructions, causing me to gasp out in pleasure.

"Keep working your clit." His voice was so breathless so sexy and seductive. "Christi, I'm close. I want you to come with me. Tell me when you're close." I could hear his moans getting louder, bringing me closer to the edge of release. "Don't stop I need to feel you shake for me."

I felt the tension in me building to the brink of boiling over.

"Ja-cob, I'm going to come for you." I cried out and felt the fire consume me.  
"Good girl, come for me honey." I heard him grunt out and then moan deeply.

I released listening to his pleasure. My eyes rolling back with the wave that ran over my body. I was panting so loud and so was he. I lay there with my eyes closed coming down from my high.

"Christi?" Jacob's voice came through the receiver.

"Thank you Jacob." I whispered breathlessly.

"My pleasure angel. Are you satisfied?" He was always so concerned about me and my pleasure, it was so sweet.

"I love that you always ask me that. Yes, I'm satisfied, kind of." I giggled still breathless.

"Hmmm… I know, it's not the same." I could hear him sigh.

"I know, it's not, I don't have anyone to hold me and kiss me now." I pouted. "Why did you have to leave again?" He never did answer my question the first time.  
"Clean clothes remember?" He said lightheartedly.

"Oh yeah, ok I remember now."

Silly reason really, I have a washer and dryer here, I wouldn't have minded washing his clothes for him, while he was naked and waiting in my room. Hmmm… now I want him even more.

"That and I didn't want you to get sick of me." I could hear him sniggering.

"Not possible Jacob. I'd ask you to come back if I knew that you lived closer to me." I really did want him back.

He didn't respond and I didn't know if I had sounded too desperate.

"I can be there in 25 minutes." His voice sounded hopeful. "If you want me."

"I always want you Jake, but…" I couldn't ask him to drive all the way back when he had just left a few hours ago.

"No buts, I'll be right over." It sounded like an order. I was most willing to comply.

"Drive safely Jacob." I caught myself giggling like a little girl again in anticipation.

"Sure, sure, safety shmafety. See you soon beautiful."

The line disconnected. Butterflies assaulted my stomach, I was so happy to get to see him again. I quickly got up and pulled my towel back on. I ran to the bathroom and cleaned up going back into my room. I didn't know what to wear? I didn't know if clothes or if another sexy nighty? It was pretty late, so I decided to go with a silky beige nightgown that had a short robe of the same color. It was pretty and girly, spaghetti strapped, short – barely to my mid thigh – with lace around the deep v-neckline. I pulled off the old bed sheets and threw them into the dirty laundry hamper. I quickly replaced them with clean linen making sure to fluff each pillow.

I went out to the living room and decided to make things a little more romantic tonight. I was in a romantical kind of mood, I hope he would appreciate the effort and not think I was being stupid and girly. I lit several candles in the living room and my bedroom followed by two sticks of Nag Champa incense which I placed in either room. The whole house smelled of sweet, vanilla and musky spice. Kind of reminded of how Jacob and I smelled when we were together.

I paused for a moment and looked around. I think a nice massage session would be just the thing we both needed to relax. Besides, anything to touch Jacob's naked body was a good thing in my book.

I turned on a table fountain in my bedroom. I never told Jacob that I used to be a masseuse. I hope he would be surprised. I went into my closet and retrieved my bag of massage oils. I placed them on the nightstand along with a couple of towels. I draped a folded sheet halfway over the bedspread. I looked through my collection of CD's and pulled out one that had soothing Native American melodies, I loved the howling wolves in the background, so relaxing and calming. I know, it was probably super cheesy, with him being Native American, but maybe, just maybe, he might appreciate the effort.

The door bell rang just as I put the CD in the CD player. I quickly snapped the lid shut and ran to the door. I opened the door hesitantly, I didn't want the neighbors to see me dressed like this.

"Hey, beautiful?" His greeting came out as more of a question than a greeting.  
"Come in here, I don't want the neighbors to see me." I whispered, like they could hear me.

He walked in hesitantly and looked around the room as I close the door. He turned to face me with a huge smile.

"Hello sexy, beautiful lady, uh, do you know where my girlfriend is because all I see here is a beautiful temptress?" He smiled a huge grin, my grin.

"Hmmm… I think she went off somewhere far away, I think you're just stuck with me for the night." I teased back.  
"Come here beautiful." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

He left me breathless as he pulled away from my lips. He took another look around at the room and smiled sweetly.

"Did you do all this for me?" He said softly. "It smells really good in here, is that Nag Champa you're burning?" He inhaled deeply.  
"Yes, how did you know?" That surprised me.  
"I love it, used to burn it all the time." He put his hand on the small of my back and rubbed soothingly. "You look beautiful." His voice was deeper. "And the house looks amazing." He added.  
"Thank you." My breath hitched in the back of my throat.

We stood there exchanging casual glances silently. His deep brown eyes gazed at me with so much adoration. I couldn't believe how lucky I was just to have him here with me.

"So I want to share a little secret with you." I said trying to open the door to my own personal massage parlor.

"Oh, you've been keeping secrets from me?" He raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes dismissively.

"Well, not exactly, just haven't told you is all."  
"Mmm… I'm intrigued now. What's this secret?" He pulled me up to his body and wrapped his arms around me.

"I used to be a masseuse before I became a chef."

His face lit up with a huge grin as he took in my information.

"So, you know how to give a good rub down then." He said lightheartedly.

"I guess you could call it that." I giggled. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a sensual massage."

He raised an eyebrow as his smile crooked to one side of his mouth.

"Have you given many of these 'sensual massages'?" His tone not at lighthearted.

"Nope." I smiled.

Was he actually jealous? How adorable is that, big bad boy, all soft and jealous and insecure on the inside. I just wanted to eat him up. Figuratively of course – oh hell, who am I kidding – and literally!

"You would be my first customer." I added.

To this he grinned again.

"Oh, then I would have to pay you back for your services?" He squeezed my waist.  
"Oh, we can talk about payment afterwards." I winked at him. "So – are you interested?" I drew out every word.  
"Oh, I would say I am – very – very – interested." His words came out drawn out as well. His eyes were deeper and more intense.

I bit my bottom lip and took his hand leading him into my bedroom. He looked around my bedroom and nodded in approval.

"Nice." He said.  
"I'm glad you approve." I giggled. "Now take your clothes off."  
"Isn't that a little forward?" He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed loosely around his chest.  
"Well, I can't very well massage your clothes with oil, now can I?" I countered. "I thought you enjoyed being naked." I teased.

"Oh, I do, but I was thinking that maybe it would be nice if I could get a – full service – package." He leaned his head down towards me looking at me intently.

"Uh – 'full service package'?" What was that supposed to mean?

"I was kind of hoping – you – would take – my – clothes off for me." He smiled and tapped my nose with his finger as her said the word 'you'.

"Oh… you want – me – to undress – you." I looked up at him with a devilish grin.

I slid my fingers over his waist and down to the hem of his shirt. I let my fingers dip under the fabric and felt the hot skin of his stomach with both of my hands. His eyes closed and he sighed deeply. I hooked my fingers around the bottom of his shirt and pulled upwards slowly, stopping every now and then to slide my fingers over his skin, or to brush against a hard nipple making him gasp lightly.

"Um… a little help?" I said lifting the shirt up beyond my reach, I couldn't quite reach high enough to pull it all the way off, he was just so tall.

"Hmmm…. Ok, but just this once." He said with a stern look and slid his shirt up over his head.

I slid my hands up the sides of his body as he lifted his arms to remove his shirt, sliding all the way under his arms and over his large biceps enjoying the contrast of the smoothness of his skin over his hard muscles. He shivered as my hands roamed over his armpits and then back down again.

I looked up at him with lustful eyes as my hands slid over his stomach again lingering with my touch there. I slid further down to the edge of his boxers, which were peeking out of the top of his jeans. His chest rose and fell faster as my hands slid down to the top button of his jeans. I unhooked it slowly and slid my hand down his length pulling his zipper down. I could feel his arousal through the demin. I slid my hands back around him hooking my fingers into his back pockets and slid his jeans down caressing his ass slowly as the material moved downwards. My face only inches from his crotch. I looked down only to remember that I had forgotten to take his shoes off, which were now in the way of me getting his jeans all the way off. Ugh! Details!

I bent down and unlaced each shoes and slipped them off, I almost expected him to laugh at me, but when I looked up his eyes were busy elsewhere. He was looking down the front of my nightgown, my breasts were very obviously showing as knelt over his feet.

"Nice view down there." He said hoarsely making me blush.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his jeans completely off. My hands slid all the way up from his ankles, to his calves, over his thighs, hips and stopped at the waistband of his boxers. I could tell through the thin material that he was standing at full attention underneath. I leaned my face into him and let my breath trail across his center. I felt him shiver. I tugged the material downwards exposing his full length in my face. I moved back down and took his boxers off completely before standing back up. His eyes were closed and he was breathing so heavy.

"Ok, go lay down." I ordered.

Jacobs' eyes opened and he looked at me incredulously. I pointed towards the bed.

"Are you, serious?" He groaned in protest.

"Well, yeah, massage, remember?" I said a little smugly.

"Well, I can think of a spot you can start massaging." He wiggled his eyebrows and looked down to his erection.  
"Tempting, but nope. Sorry. Behave." I placed my hands on his waist and attempted to flip him around, I might as well have been trying to move a wall, he wasn't budging.

I gave him a stern look and he complied finally with a huff.

"Thank you." I said as he walked to the bed.  
"So, how do you want to rub me?" He said with an evil grin.

"Lay face down on the pillow." I told him.

As he laid down, still grumbling silently, I turned around and pressed play on the CD player. A pan flute sounded in the background. His face lifted off of the pillow and he shot me a strange look.

"Just trying to set a relaxing mood." I assured him.

I walked over to the bed and grabbed an oil bottle off of the nightstand. I put my finger over the opening of the bottle and trickled a few trails of oil along Jacobs back. I rubbed some of the oil on my hands and reached down to his back. I stared from the small of his back digging the heals of my palms in and rubbed all the way up towards his shoulders.

"Mmm… that feels nice." He moaned.

I continued the previous motion back and forth from his shoulders, back down to the small of his back enjoying his moans and gasps as my hands ran over his body. I took my time exploring the length of his back and running my hands over his buttocks, down his thighs and calves and finally stopping at his feet. I massaged each foot running my thumbs deep into his arches and circling and massaging each toe.

"God you have magic fingers Christi." He moaned into the pillow as my hands kneaded and circled his buttocks now.

"Not too sexual for you is it?" I laughed and playfully smacked him, not too hard of course.

"Hey now, that's not very professional." His head lifted off of the pillow to look back at me.  
"Oopsy, sorry couldn't help myself, it's just so smackable." I said rubbing my palms over the spot I had just smacked and giving him a little squeeze. "And squeezable."

"Ok you're turn." He got up off of the bed.  
"I wasn't done with you." I protested.  
"Oh I think you were, Christi. Or should I call you Mistress Christi?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Come here." He sat at the edge of the bed and motioned with his head for me to come to him.

I hesitantly complied, still a little stung by the fact that he was no longer on my bed under my hands and I was no longer rubbing his beautiful body. He reached out and took my hand walking me over to him until I was face to face with him. He looked up at me with deep darkened eyes and wet his lips sensually with his tongue. His hands came up towards my waist, his fingertips brushed a line from my waist to my navel making me shiver. He very slowly untied my robe letting the ties drop to my sides.

His hands slid up to my shoulders and traced a line all the way down the front of my robe from my shoulders, to my chest, down my stomach and ending at my inner thighs. My body was trembling. Jacob never once broke his gaze into my eyes as he moved his hands back up to my shoulders and slid the silky material off of my shoulders and down my arms, once over my shoulders the material slid off of me onto the ground.

He bent over and placed both of his hands on the hem of my nightgown. His hands slid up underneath the material exploring my thighs with the softest of touch. His hands trailing from my outer thigh all the way around to my inner thigh. My stomach trembled as the back of his hand brushed up against my aching mound. His fingers sliding over the material again pulling it up over my thighs and my hips. He gasped as my panties were exposed to him, he leaned in closer to my mound, I could feel his hot breath against my core sending shivers of pleasure through my center as his hands slid up past my breasts. I lifted my arms above my head and he slid the material all the way up and off, leaving me in only my panties.

His eyes trailed all the way down my body and then back up again.

"You are so beautiful." He leaned in and pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck in a soft kiss. "You're skin is so soft." His nose trailing across the nape of my neck.

He slid his hands down from my shoulders over my breasts brushing each nipple lightly as moved further down towards my panties. My body was shivering. His fingers looped into my panties and slid them off slowly, very slowly. I gasped. He slid his hands all the way up from my ankles to my waist. He stood up slowly from the bed his massive body towering over mine. His hands reached up and brushed my hair back from my face, caressing and touching my cheeks and neck.

"Lay down." He said leading me towards the bed.

I laid face down onto the pillow and breathed in deeply taking in Jacob's lingering scent. I felt cool oil trickling down my back and my legs followed by two large hands rubbing up and down the length of my body. He took his time with my shoulders rubbing and kneading.

"You have a lot of knots in your back honey." He said as he tried to work the tension out.  
"Yeah, stressful job." I sighed deeply.

"I'll take care of you, make all that tension go away." His hands dug into my skin a little deeper.

I moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure.

"Am I hurting you?" His hands stopped.

"No, it's a good pain, I just didn't realize how much tension has been building up in my back." I groaned as his hands added a little more pressure to my sensitive back.  
"Do you want me to stop?" His hands stopped again.  
"No, no, its ok hun I'm ok." I groaned again at his touch.

He worked on my shoulders a long time before I felt myself melt into the bed tension free. His hands moved further down now, exploring my lower back and buttocks. He paused to rub his hands over my cheeks with soft strokes. His fingertips trailing down over my cheeks and then dipping down into my inner thighs. I gasped as his fingers moved up and made contact with my core.

"So… Do you like wolves?" He moved his hands up and down the inside of my thigh.

"Huh?" I asked still in my blissful euphoria.

"There's wolf calls in the music you have on." He pointed out as a wolf howl came from the CD player his fingers sliding over my core again with feather light touch.  
"Yeah, I guess." I moaned into the pillow. "They're very soothing to listen to, it helps me sleep at night." I added with another moan as his hand brushed up against my sensitive center.

I heard him sigh behind me.

"Do you like that honey." He asked and slid his fingers up against my center again.  
"Yes…" I moaned. "I love that Jacob."

His fingers slid up and down my slit over my lips making me tremble. I felt his lips on my shoulders kissing softly. He was breathing heavier as his mouth trailed down my spine, his fingers sliding back and forth over my lips. My whole body was shaking, I grabbed the pillow tighter as his mouth kissed over my ass cheeks and down to my aching core. His hands spread my thighs apart slowly. I felt him moan against me as his tongue slipped in past my folds, moving up and down my length. I moaned as his tongue came in contact with my hard clit, sending electricity through my entire body. He licked softly, teasingly and without urgency. I felt him pull away with a long sigh.

"Roll over." His voice was so tender.

I quickly complied and looked up at him, his face was full of desire. He leaned down and pecked my lips, once, twice and then a third time. He kissed each cheek, followed by each of my eyelids tenderly holding my face in his hands. He trailed kisses over my nose, lips, chin and down to my jaw line. I felt his tongue dart out over the tender skin right below my ear. He kissed back up to my mouth. He kissed me softly at first exploring the length of my lips with the tip of his tongue, then a little more passionately sliding his tongue into my mouth until it was dancing up against mine. There was a new tenderness to this kiss that he hadn't revealed to me before. Almost loving. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me deepening out kiss. He was still leaning into me and I longed to feel his body pressed up against mine.

"Jacob, I need to feel your body on me." I gasped out. "Please."

He pressed himself down onto my body, we both moaned as our skin made contact. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me. He slid his arms around my back pulling me into his chest, kissing me deeper, crushing his lips against mine. We kissed like this for what seemed like for ever.

He finally broke our kiss.

"Christi, let me make love to you." He whispered kissing down my neck. "Please." I could hear the yearning in his pleading voice. His entire body was trembling.

My heart kicked into overdrive and my head began to swim. He wanted to – 'make love' – to me. He – wanted – to – 'make love'. I didn't know what to feel, I wanted to scream out 'Yes!' and I wanted to say 'slow down tiger' but my lips did not respond. I was elated and petrified all at the same time. My yearning for Jacob is the one thing that kept me grounded. I remembered back to my conversation with Emily. 'Have a little faith.' Her voice rung out in my brain.

With that my head completely disengaged and I allowed my heart to reach out and take its place. Suddenly I was taken by an idea that I had not thought about before this very moment, something I couldn't even conceive as being real. I love Jacob, as stupid and insanely crazy as it sounds. I love him! It makes absolutely no sense and scares the hell out of me, but I love Jacob!

I wanted to shout it out on the roof top, I wanted to shout it out to him, right here, right now, but what if he didn't feel the same? What if he was just trying to please me based on the mood I had set tonight? What if… Oh, time to shut up Christi. Just go with it.

"I want you to make love to me Jacob."

He gasped and crushed his lips to mine. My heart filled confessions can wait for another day. Now, I am just satisfied to have this beautiful man here, holding me in his arms, loving my body exactly the way it needs to be loved. My heart can wait, for now.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok, so I felt the need to take things a little slower and to give in to a little more romance in this chapter. **_

_**Tell me what you think. **_

_**Next up, Jakes POV.**_

___**Please Review! Thanks.**_


	24. Touch JPOV

**Jacob's POV:**

I pulled up to Christi's house and practically sprinted to the door ringing the door bell. I could hear her running to the front door. The door opened slowly, I couldn't really see her, there were a lot of small lights flickering in the background and a sweet scent that filled my nostrils as soon as the door opened.

"Hey, beautiful?" I was a little confused as to why she was hiding behind the door.

"Come in here, I don't want the neighbors to see me." She whispered.

Why was she whispering, it was only me here. I walked in and looked around the room, she had candles lit everywhere. It was all very – romantic. Was she being romantic? My heart jumped into the back of my throat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Could I be that lucky? I turned my attention back to her. Wow! She was smoking hot in her little cream colored robe and matching nighty. She was definitely up to something.

"Hello sexy, beautiful lady, uh, do you know where my girlfriend is, because all I see here is a beautiful temptress?" And how damn tempting she was! I smiled huge.

"Hmmm… I think she went off somewhere far away, I think you're just stuck with me for the night." She teased.  
"Come here beautiful." I cant resist not touching her anymore.

I pulled her into me and kissed her until she was breathless. I loved the feel of the silky material of her robe against my arms. I took in the room one more time admiring the perfect romantic setting.

"Did you do all this for me?" I smiled at her and inhaled deeply taking in all the sweet musky scent in the room. "It smells really good in here, is that Nag Champa you're burning?" I could tell it was I loved Nag Champa.

"Yes, how did you know?" She looked surprised.  
"I love it, used to burn it all the time." Could she possibly get any more perfect for me? Now she liked the same incense as I did? Jake you have hit the jackpot.

I looked down at her beautiful face again.

"You look beautiful. And the house looks amazing." I could hear her breath catch as I spoke.  
"Thank you."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was just amazing and here and mine. I didn't want to think of the if's or the why's of our relationship, I was just happy to have her in my life.

"So I want to share a little secret with you." She whispered.

"Oh, you've been keeping secrets from me?" I looked at her with mock concern.

"Well, not exactly." She rolled her eyes. That's my girl, feisty. "Just haven't told you is all."

"Mmm… I'm intrigued now. What's this secret?" I pulled her into me enjoying the soft satiny material up against my arms again.

"I used to be a masseuse before I became a chef." She said shyly.

Was there anything hotter than that? She can cook and give an expert rub down, this was my dream girl. I love imprinting!

"So, you know how to give a good rub down then." I smiled hugely.

"I guess you could call it that." She giggled. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a sensual massage." Her eyebrows went up and down seductively.

Hmm… how many of these has she given? A lot? Did she enjoy giving other men these sensual massages? Had she given other men sensual massages?

"Have you given many of these 'sensual massages'?" Yeah the green eyed monster made an appearance just then.

"Nope." She said with an adorably smug smile. "You would be my first customer."

Customer usually implies payment, doesn't it?

"Oh, then I would have to pay you back for your services?" I grinned at the possibilities of 'payment', my hands squeezing her waist.  
"Oh, we can talk about payment afterwards." She winked at me. So tempting. "So – are you interested?"

"Oh, I would say I am – very – very – interested." She was tempting me beyond words.

I could have ripped her clothes off right there and had my way with her. But tonight was different, I needed to make this special for her. She took my hand and we went into her bedroom. The same scene as in the living room, a lot of lit candles and sweet smelling incense. There was a sheet on the bed and some oils on the table. I could hear water trickling form a fountain on the other nightstand. I took it all in and nodded in approval.

"Nice."

"I'm glad you approve." She giggled. "Now take your clothes off."

Ok so much for slow and romantic, she is being demanding and impatient now. I kind of like it! Gotta give her shit about it though.

"Isn't that a little forward?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest looking down at her disapprovingly.

"Well, I can't very well massage your clothes with oil, now can I? I thought you enjoyed being naked."

Mmm… I love it when she tries to tease me. So sexy. Watch and learn honey, watch and learn.

"Oh, I do, but I was thinking that maybe it would be nice if I could get a – full service – package." I ducked down and looked deeper into her eyes.  
"Uh – 'full service package'?" She looked nervous now.

"I was kind of hoping – you" I tapped her nose with my finger. "would take – my – clothes off for me."

"Oh… you want – me – to undress – you." She gave me a wickedly seductive grin.

I stood there and watched her move her hands down under my shirt and over my stomach, she would bite her bottom lip every time her hands would move up and down. My eyes closed and I sighed, this felt really good, closing my eyes heightened her every touch on my body. I felt her fingertips graze my nipple making me tremble.

"Um… a little help?"

I opened my eyes and saw Christi was standing on the tips of her toes holding my shirt around my armpits. Of course she was too short to pull it all the way off. It was just too cute to see her stretched all the way out trying to reach higher. I decided to give her break.

"Hmmm… Ok, but just this once." I said and lifted my shirt all the way off, it landed somewhere on the floor.

She continued feeling my chest and arms exploring every muscle with her soft hands making my whole body shudder. God her hands are on my pants, she's caressing and touching the front of my jeans and my ass. Her face was so close to my crotch, I could feel warm air against me making me ache for her touch.

My pants were slid all the way down to my ankles where she stopped. I looked down to see her untying my shoelaces looking pretty annoyed. I was going to laugh but then I got distracted by two perfect breasts. Her robe hand opened and her nightdress had slid forward revealing all of her beautiful skin beneath, I could see two hard nipples peeking out. She looked up at me.

"Nice view down there." I was thoroughly impressed by her beauty.

She rolled her eyes annoyed and continued to undress me. She pulled off my boxers very slowly, I was so hard at this point, my erection sprung out almost hitting her in the face. I wanted to feel her lips on me. I needed it bad. I closed my eyes waiting for pleasure to find me. I could feel her breath against my sensitive skin, it made me tremble with anticipation. My breath kicked up.

"Ok, go lay down." She was standing back up pointing at the bed.

"Are you, serious?" I protested. She wasn't just going to leave me like this? Was she?  
"Well, yeah, massage, remember?" She said so 'as a matter of fact' like.

"Well, I can think of a spot you can start massaging." I looked down at my erection incase she didn't quite get my not so subtle hint.

"Tempting, but nope. Sorry. Behave." Her hands slid across my waist and I presumed she was trying to move me.

She gave me a strict look. I decided to be a good boy and listen to her. I huffed, putting on a show for good measure and went towards the bed as she thanked me.

"So, how do you want to rub me?" I looked at her wickedly.

"Lay face down on the pillow." She ordered.

I grumbled under my breath, she wasn't giving me any breaks tonight, all business. I settled my face into the soft down pillow when I heard a flute, what the? I turned around and shot her a weird look.

"Just trying to set a relaxing mood." She said stepping away from the CD player.

Flutes and wolves played in the background. I felt something cool and wet trickling over my back followed by two soft hands pressing firmly into my skin. She had incredible hands. I moaned out as I felt the tension in my back melting away.

"Mmm… that feels nice." Nice? It was amazing!

I'd never had a massage before, not by a professional anyway. Christi's hands expertly rubbed up and down my back, over my ass cheeks and down my legs. She paid extra attention to my feet, which was amazing. All that running really did wear on my body, it was nice to get some of my deep kinks worked out by her soft hands. Her hands moved over to my ass again and kneaded each one of my cheeks.

"God you have magic fingers Christi." My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Not too sexual for you is it?" She laughed and then smacked her hand down on my ass making my body tense.  
"Hey now, that's not very professional." I looked back at her disapprovingly.

"Oopsy, sorry couldn't help myself, it's just so smackable."

Sure she could help herself. She was a naughty girl, that's what she was. She rubbed her hands back over where she had smacked me and then squeezed.

"And squeezable." She added.

"Ok you're turn." I got up, I was done with this, it was my turn to give her a massage, she was obviously done.  
"I wasn't done with you." She protested.

"Oh I think you were, Christi. Or should I call you Mistress Christi?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her tauntingly. "Come here."

I sat up on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to come to me. I took her hand as she timidly moved over to face me. I looked up into her eyes, I wanted to make this perfect for her, I wanted to take my time with her and make her shake like she had me. I wet my lips and slid my hands over her waist sliding my fingers around her stomach and slowly stopping to untie the front of her robe.

I ran my hands up to her shoulders and all the way back down to her thighs. I could feel her body quiver under my touch, her eyes struggling to stay open. I slid her robe off over her shoulders and it fell to the ground revealing two milky white shoulders and beautiful cleavage under the v-neck of her nightdress. I let my hands run under the material feeling her smooth thighs, her skin is so beautifully soft and sexy. I ran over the outside of her thighs and then circled my way in between her legs, I could feel the heat at her center as my hand brushed over her core, she moaned out as my hand made contact with her.

I lifted her nightdress all the way up to her waist, God she had the most sexy white lace panties on, I wanted to peel them off with my teeth. Slow, Jake, relax man, relax. She lifted her arms over her head, I took her cue and slid the dress completely off of her body. There she stood, bare milky white skin and sexy white lace panties. I took my time appreciating this stunning beauty which stood before me. The candle light flickered across her body illuminating her skin with a beautiful golden glow.

"You are so beautiful." I said as I leaned in to kiss the hollow of her neck. "You're skin is so soft." I took in the scent of the heated skin of her neck.

I slid my hands down her shoulders and found two hard nipples which I just had to touch softly. I found my way back down to her lacy panties and slid them down very slowly. I felt her gasp. I stood back up taking time to caress her face and neck lightly.

"Lay down." I directed her towards the bed.

I poured a little oil over her body and started to work on her back. Wow she was tense. She let me know it was because she has a very stressful job, of course, she has to be on her feet all day, poor Christi.

"I'll take care of you, make all that tension go away." I promised her.

I wanted to do everything for her, make all her worries go away and never come back. Her body tensed as my hands worked out the knots in her back. I came to a complete stop a few times asking her if she wanted me quit. She looked like she was in pain, I really didn't want to hurt her. She insisted that I continue and that she was fine, so I kept on.

I continued to work on her shoulders listening to her moan as my hands worked out all of the kinks in her back. I felt her body relax. Once I was sure that all the knots were gone I moved on to greener pastures. My hands slid over her ass paying extra attention to her cheeks and then sliding down to her inner thighs. I let my hand slid a little further up and brushed up against her center, she gasped.

A suddenly curious question popped into my mind. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before, but it seemed important to me at the time.

"So… Do you like wolves?" I tried to be sneaky about asking her.  
"Huh?" She asked me a little dazed.

This was important, very important. She had to like wolves, we were listening to wolf calls on the radio.

"There's wolf calls in the music you have on." My hands brushed up against her center again lightly.

"Yeah, I guess." Her moan was muffled by the pillow as my hand made contact with her core. "They're very soothing to listen to, it helps me sleep at night." She moaned again as I continued touching her.

Could it really be this easy to get her to accept what I am? I sighed a little frustrated that I couldn't just come out and tell her my secret. I didn't want to scare her away. Her body was shivering to my touch.

"Do you like that honey?" I asked her sliding my fingers over her core. I could feel moisture building up around her lips.  
"Yes… I love that Jacob." She moaned into the pillow.

I wanted to make her feel good, I slid my fingers over her lips and leaned down to kiss her soft shoulders. I trailed kisses all the way down her back while continuing to pleasure her with my fingers. Her breathing became uneven as I kissed over her ass cheeks and finally reached her hot center. I parted her thighs and took in her scent. My mouth started to water again, the animal in me wanting to latch on and suck in her sweet nectar.

I had to focus, I couldn't lose control again, I wanted to make this soft and tender. I pushed my animal instincts back with a moan as I slid my tongue over her lips. I concentrated hard not to let myself give in to my natural instincts to latch on to her. I found her pleasure nub and licked it enjoying the feeling of her body shaking at my touch.

I pulled away with a long sigh, I wanted to keep going, but I needed to stop while I still had the strength to do so. This was about Christi, not me.

"Roll over." I said softly.

She rolled onto her back, her breath was ragged. I wanted her so much. I leaned down and pecked her lips a few times softly. I held her face in my hands tenderly kissing her entire face starting with her cheeks, eyes, nose, lips, chin and jaw line. I took my time exploring her neck and then moved back up to her lips kissing her deeply.

I couldn't tell her how much I loved her, but I could show her. Her hands pulled down on me.

"Jacob, I need to feel your body on me. Please." She said breathlessly between kisses.

I laid down on top of her careful not to crush her under my weight. She wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer to her. I slid my arms underneath her pulling her up into my body crushing my lips to hers. I could feel all of her against me, our minds, bodies and souls were completely connected in that kiss. I wanted to please her and do everything I could for her.

"Christi, let me make love to you." I gasped out. I needed to love her, I wanted to lover her so badly. "Please." I begged feeling all my passion for her come to surface.

Please Christi, give me this honor, I will do everything for you, I will give you the sun, the moon and all the planets. Anything you want, I will give it to you, just please let me love you. My whole body was shaking in anticipation. I kissed her neck waiting and waiting and waiting, but I got not response, I heard her soft moans responding to my touch, but no response to my question. Damn it Jake, you sentimental fool! I decided to let things go, I was happy here, even if she wasn't ready for what I had to give her.

"I want you to make love to me Jacob." Her voice was soft and breathless.

I gasped like a wild man and crushed her lips to mine. My heart burst with happiness at her words.

"Thank you angel." I whispered between kisses.

I kissed her for a long time, deep and passionately, enjoying her soft sighs into my mouth. I kissed down her chin and jaw line tasting her skin with my tongue. I slowly traced my mouth all the way down to her beautiful breasts. I took one hard nipple into my mouth and reached over for the other, I gently massaged each with my tongue and finger tips. I lingered there for a long time enjoying her moans and gasps. Her fingers caressed my hair and neck lovingly cradling my head into her bosom.

I licked and kissed every inch of her stomach moving further down past her bikini line. I briefly slid my tongue over her core making her shudder then moved to kiss the insides of her thighs. I didn't want to tease her tonight, all I wanted was to show her how much I loved her.

My fingers reached towards her folds and slowly spread them apart. I had to suppress my animal instincts again and remind myself to take things slow. My tongue ran across her lips and found her clit circling around it slowly with firm pressure. She started to moan louder.

"That feels good Jacob." She hissed out in pleasure arching her hips up into my mouth. "I love how you make me feel."

She continued her encouragements as my tongue kneaded and my lips suckled her pleasure nub. My own moans escaped from time to time as I listened to her pleasure. I placed two fingers inside of her slowly moving in and out. Her moans increasing as her body tensed with every stroke of my fingers and tongue.

"I'm close." She whimpered, panting heavier.

I curled my fingers forward finding her sensitive g-spot and at the same time sucked her clit into my mouth a little more forcefully. Her hips rose off of the bed and she let out a small cry. I felt her walls clamp down onto my fingers and then contract with her release. I replaced my fingers with my mouth and tongue. I focused and controlled the animal within me enjoying her taste and her scent. It was almost euphoric to drown myself into her not allowing my instincts to take over me. I felt her tense up and release again with another moan of pleasure.

I released my lips from her ignoring the desire for more. I kissed up over her stomach and back to her breasts paying each individual attention. I slid my tongue over her neck and finally found her lips again, I lifted her body up towards mine ending in a sitting position. I rubbed my hands down her back massaging and caressing her soft skin.

She kissed down my neck to my chest pushing me back onto the bed. I felt her lips and tongue swirl around my nipples making me quake with pleasure. Her lips continued a downward path past my stomach and ending at my erection. She swirled her tongue around my head making my hips rise off of the bed and my head fall back onto the mattress with a loud moan. Another loud moan escaped from my lips as her tongue found my sensitive tip and flicked back and forth over it.

Her mouth engulfed me, expertly sucking and caressing me with her lips and tongue. Her hand found the base and stroked up as her mouth fell down on my shaft. My moans became louder as I felt myself getting closer to release.

"Christi." I moaned out her name. "Honey, I need you to stop." Her lips continued sucking deeper and harder. I placed both of my hands on the sides of her head and stopped her. She looked up at me with confused eyes. "I want to be inside of you when I come." I gasped.

"Jacob please let me taste you." She pleaded bending down to lick my sensitive tip again.

How could I deny her anything she asked me? I closed my eyes and lay my head back onto the mattress feeling her lips start to work on me again. My stomach clenching as I got dangerously close to exploding. She sucked on me more urgently making me shake and pant. With a loud grunt I released into her mouth. My head was spinning and I saw stars as her tongue lapped up all of my fluid from my spent shaft.

I sat up and pulled her back up towards my face. I caught her lips in mine and kissed her deeply sliding my fingers back into her wet center. She moaned into my mouth as my fingers found her g-spot and tapped up against it. I kissed down her neck. I took my other hand and pushed upwards on her waist. I felt her lift up off of my lap. I leaned down and caught one of her nipples in my mouth making her moan louder as I sucked on it while I moved my fingers in and out of her.

I felt myself getting hard once again. I removed my fingers and slid myself into her feeling her tightness surround me. I moved back up to her lips and kissed her, enjoying the feeling of my arousal growing inside of her with every stroke. She was grinding into me deeply – moaning softly into my mouth. Every time she ground down, I thrust upwards to meet her body. There was no urgency for release, we enjoyed each other completely.

"I love this." She hissed into my ear.

"Do you feel good honey?" I moaned lightly feeling her contract against my shaft.

"Yes, incredibly and deliciously good Jacob. My whole body is tingling." She kissed down my neck. "You're so good to me." She panted against my skin making every single hair on my body stand up. My stomach clenched.

"I love" You. Say it Jacob, just say 'I love you Christi'. "I love that you enjoy this angel." I punked out again. "Feel good for me honey."

I felt her clench down on me again and moan.

"God Jacob, I think I need to come." Her head rolled back arching her body into me.

I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her back to face me.

"Look at me Christi, I want you to look at me when you come for me." I said with a deep grunt and began to thrust into her deeply.

Her breath picked up and her mouth dropped open panting loudly now. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body started to shake.

"Look at me please Christi." I moaned out, my breath rugged reaching closer to my own climax.

Her eyes locked on mine with pure fire and lust and she cried out. I felt her contracting against my shaft sending me over the edge. I crushed my lips to hers riding out the waves of pleasure, enjoying her whimpers in my mouth.

I laid us back down onto the bed and held her tightly caressing her body with my fingertips. Her soft hands caressing my back making my skin tingle under her touch. I kissed her lips softly listening to her sighs and moans.

"Thank you for being so sweet Jacob." She kisses my lips. "That was perfect." She smiled dreamily.

"You made it perfect angel." I kissed her nose and then her lips.

"Mmm… why are you so good to me?" She asked with a yawn.

Because I love you honey, you are everything, my sun, my moon, my stars, my whole world. Everything in my life is all about you now. You are my air sweet Christi. Why couldn't I just tell her that? I sighed in frustration.

"Because you deserve it." I kissed her eyelids. "You deserve so much more than it Christi, you are amazing." I kissed her cheeks. "You're perfect." I kissed her nose. "Absolutely, incredibly perfect." I kissed her lips.

"Jacob?" Her voice was sleepy.  
"Hmmm?" I kissed her lips again.  
"I need to blow out the candles." She giggled. "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I don't want the house to burn down while we sleep." She yawned again.  
"Let me do it angel. Rest." I kissed her again and slid out of bed.

I went around the house quickly extinguishing the candles and hurried back to bed. I slid back under the covers and pulled her up to my chest kissing her forehead.

"Good night angel." I whispered. "Dream sweet."

"Good night Jacob." She yawned. "You too sweetheart."

I smiled at the last word and closed my eyes. I felt myself relax. I was almost asleep when I heard a silent breathless whisper.

"I love you Jacob."

I was completely and utterly elated. I know she probably didn't mean for me to hear it, but I did and now I couldn't control myself. I blurted out.

"I love you too Christi."

I felt her body tense in my arms as she gasped for air. I didn't know what to do, if I should say something else or just keep my damn mouth shut.

"Honey?" I finally decided to say something.

"Do you?" Her voice and her body were trembling.

"Yes Christi, I do. Look at me Christi, please."

Her face lifted and she looked at me hesitantly. She looked petrified and confused. She said she loved me first, why was she so scared that I returned the sentiment?

"Christi, I'm in love with you." I declared again proudly. God it felt good to say it out loud finally and not have to hold it in anymore.

"God Jacob, this is just so strange to me. It feels so good to hear you say that, but then I think about the fact that we haven't known each other for that long and it scares me to death to hear you say it." She turned her face away from me again.

"You said you loved me Christi." I lifted her face to mine. "Did you mean it? I mean really mean it?" I searched her face for answers.

"I think I do?" She said questioning herself. "My heart feels like I do Jacob." She let out a frustrated sigh. "This is so utterly confusing Jake. I don't know what to feel now." Her face fell against my chest.

"Honey, please, don't get frustrated. Let me ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully." I pulled her face up towards me again. "Does it feel right in your heart – the way you feel about me? Does it make you happy?" I wanted her to say yes more than anything I've ever wanted.

She paused for a long moment contemplating silently, looking into my eyes deeply.

"It doesn't feel wrong to me Jacob, it's just that logically it seems too soon to have such deep feelings for someone I just met." She sighed. "Even if he is the most amazing man I've ever met." She kissed my chest softly.

My heart soared at her words. Love was supposed to make you feel crazy and confused and happy beyond words, right? We had plenty of time to figure things out. As long as we were together, that's all that mattered.

"Christi?" I asked quietly.  
"Yes Jacob?" She whispered against my skin.  
"Can I kiss you?"

I felt her head lift off of my chest.

"That would be nice." She said dreamily.

"Come here then beautiful."

She slid up my body slowly and looked down into my eyes. I reached up to caress her face softly. Her eyes closed at my touch. I lifted my head up and touched my lips to hers. We'd shared so many kisses up until this moment, but they all in some way felt insignificant. This was the kiss that mattered the most. This was my way of proving to her how much I really loved her.

I took it slow and gentle, starting off with soft pecks at first. Sliding my tongue over her lips and making her shiver, then slipping into her mouth and finding her warm tongue, loving the feeling of it against my own. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate until she was breathless again. I could smell her arousal stronger as she panted into my mouth.

"I want to make love to you again Christi." I said against her lips. "Do you want me?"

"I need you to Jacob." She said breathlessly and kissed me hungrily.

I took my time loving every inch of her body just the way she wanted me to, enjoying her sighs, moans and panting until we both climaxed with our release. After, I held her close to me.

"I love you Christi." I whispered.

"I love you too Jacob." She responded.


	25. Love CPOV

Christi's POV:

Jacob is the sweetest, kindest most generous man I have ever met. I can't explain it, but it's like what ever I need, he's is most willing to give me without even a second thought. Somewhere in this crazy life of mine, some how, I must have done something good.

We made love slowly and tenderly. Jacob took his time with me, caressing and kissing my entire body, leaving no inch of my skin unexplored by his hands and lips. Our symphony came to a grand crescendo perfectly in tune. When we were both exhausted and relieved we lay in each others arms, kissing and caressing softly until sleep found us.

I awoke to a bright room and a loud rumble. I was in Jacobs arms, the sun came in through the window and his snoring shook the bed. I was so happy to be right here right now in his arms that even the little things, such as the freight train rumbling against me seemed inconsequential. I must have been super relaxed after that massage, I must have passed right out. I was so stress-free now. I had the most beautiful dream, a dream where Jacob professed his love to me both physically and emotionally. Such a good dream, the best one so far, I couldn't get it out of my head.

I loved to watch Jacob sleep, his mouth was slightly open and his lips were puckered out, his whole face was peaceful and innocent. I lay against his chest thinking and listening to his deep sighs, his heart thumping under my ear. I let myself follow the light coming in from the window and contemplated what I had dreamt last night.

"It's awful early to be that deep in thought." Jacob's said sleepily. I looked up at him. He had a sleepy smile.

"Mmm… good morning." I smiled, his arms tightened around me.  
"Good morning honey." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead then yawned deeply.

"You're still sleepy. Go back to sleep sweetheart, it's early." I scooted up towards his face my hair tumbling over my shoulders and surrounding him.

I felt two big hands brush my hair back, smoothing it over my shoulders followed by feather light caresses over my face and neck. Jacob leaned up towards me and kissed me deeply. His arm hooked around my waist and pulled me up on top of him.

"I love you Christi." He whispered between kisses.

My eyes shot open and I froze. Did he just say that he – loved – me? I felt his lips touch mine once, twice and then a third time trying to get a response from me, but I was completely frozen.

"Honey?" His eyes were concerned.

I could hear him but I couldn't bring myself to respond to him. I was still in shock, not a dream? Was it real? Am I still dreaming?

"Christi, what's wrong?" His voice a little more demanding now. "Please say something, you're freaking me out here."

I shook my head and attempted to collect my thoughts again.

"W-what did y-you say?" I stuttered out in confusion. My head was swimming.

"What? That I love you?" He studied my face. "It was ok last night – I thought we were ok with this Christi. If something changed – or if you don't feel the same I will totally understand. I don't want you to feel pressured." He babbled on and on until I finally placed my hand on his lips to stop him.  
"It wasn't a dream then?" I looked at him confused and elated.

Wow, not a dream. Jacob actually loved me, and I love him. And as insanely crazy as this all might seem – it was real and it made me so happy.

"Not a dream." He mumbled under my hand. I felt his chest rise and fall with silent laughter. I removed my hand from his mouth. "Is that what this is all about? You thought last night was a dream? Oh Christi, my sweet, sweet Christi." He took my face in his hands and showered me with kisses. "I am in love with you." He kisses each of my cheeks. "I love you." He kissed my eyelids. "My heart is yours, all of it." He kissed my jaw line. "And you love me too – right?" He leaned back to study my face again.

"Y-y-yes" I stuttered and then began to laugh euphorically. "Yes, Jacob, I love you too."

"You know…" He raised one eyebrow. "I almost believe you. Almost."

A crooked smile playing on his lips. "But I'm not quite convinced." His eyebrows narrowed. "I think you need to prove it to me." His grin widened.

"Hmm… And what may I ask is it that you require as proof?" My eyes now narrowing.

He suddenly flipped us over, his massive body pressed on top of mine.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Christi." He raised his brows twice, his eyes deeper and darker.

"So… you're…" I pressed my leg up against his arousal lightly. "Horny – and I'm supposed to prove to you that I love you?" I flashed him a wicked smile.

"Horny?" He looked like that word disgusted him, so damn cute. "Horny?" He repeated. "I'll show you horny." He smiled huge and crushed my lips with his.

Jacob always knew exactly what I was craving – why was that? I guess he was just that good. Or was it that I was an open book and he knew I couldn't get enough of his body. Either way, it was wonderful!

******

I arrived at work with 10 minutes to spare, I went into my office and opened the closet finding my chef jacket. I put it on and rushed into the kitchen.

"Someone looks like they're glowing." Nichole came up behind me as I was tying an apron around my waist.

"Well, life is good." I giggled.

I walked over to the sink and scrubbed my hands, it was time to prepare for dinner service and I couldn't let my mind wonder, not now. The special of the night, braised veal shanks with a wild mushrooms risotto. By far the most popular item on this evening's menu!

The night passed quickly between barking out orders to my kitchen staff, making sure the wait staff didn't screw up any orders and making sure the food tasted perfect. All in all it was a good night. I was exhausted come the end of service. I was just finishing the last ticket of the night when Nichole popped her head into the kitchen.

"Christi, you have a gentleman here that would like to give his compliments to the chef." She said.

I turned around to look at her, was she blushing? I was, of course, used to having to make the occasional trip out to the dinning room to greet customers and to hear their compliments on the food they had just eaten.

"I'll be right out." I said as I hurriedly finished my order.

"Actually, he was wondering if he could come in." She giggled.

"Uh…" I stopped to look around and make sure there weren't any major disasters in the kitchen, I didn't want to be embarrassed. "Sure, have him come in." I turned back around and continued to stir the risotto I was working on.

I felt two large hands slide around my waist, I almost jumped a foot in the air had it not been for the voice that followed the action.

"Hello beautiful." Jacob's voice instantly calmed me.

The kitchen staff quickly took it upon themselves to hoot and whistle at our public display of affection.

"Ay papí." Exclaimed my dishwasher Maria fanning herself with her hand. "Muy caliente." Translation: Oh, daddy, very hot!

I just rolled my eyes and felt my face get hotter.

"Ok, everybody, back to work." I ordered and soon enough they all turned around to their respectful stations and were bustling around again.

"You know, that was kind of hot." Jacob whispered into my ear. "I kind of like to see you take charge and how you order people around. Very sexy. And this chef outfit you got on, wow, that's definite new fantasy material for me."

My skin was absolutely covered in goose bumps and I was about to burn my risotto. I needed to get him out and fast.

"Ok, you need to go wait for me in my office." I pointed to my office with a wooden spoon. "I can't afford any distractions right now. Go." I ordered.

Jacob bit his bottom lip and made a yummy noise as he walked away. The girls in the kitchen watched him like hungry harpies ready to pounce and I was ready to beat anyone who even tried it. That's my man!

He walked into my office and sat down at my desk. I could still see him from where I was standing. He was looking around at all my news articles and reviews posted on a corkboard smiling.

I finished my final ticket of the night, but instead of cleaning up I made three more specials. I hadn't had a chance to eat since this afternoon so I was pretty hungry and I figured Jacob wouldn't pass up a meal. The staff had finished cleaning, everyone left except for Nichole, my front of the house manager.

"Hey Christi, do you need anything else?" She asked looking into my office at Jacob and smiling.  
"Nope, I got the rest of this, we're just going to have some dinner and call it a night. Go on home Nichole." I looked at her a little annoyed by the fact that she was giving my boyfriend the eye.

"Ok, well good night then." She looked at me and worded silently 'Wow' looking back at Jacob before leaving.

I plated the food I had cooked and placed some silverware and napkins in my apron pockets. I walked over to the office with both plates in hand. We had an entire dining room open to us, but somehow the office felt a little more intimate and cozier. Jacob looked up at me with a sparkling smile.

"All done?" He said and looked up at the plate with wide eyes. "That smells incredible Christi." I handed him the larger plate and pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey, do you want some wine?" I got back up. "Or would you rather have a soda or a beer?" I asked.  
"I'll have what ever you're having." He said trying to be agreeable, I presumed.

"Ok, I was going to have some Merlot."

He looked a little confused.

"Uh, that's kind of a dry red wine. If you don't like it I can always get you something else. Don't feel like you need to drink what I drink just to please me Jake, you can have a soda or a beer."

He looked at me for a long moment and then looked down.

"Ok, well maybe I'll have a beer, whatcha got?" He looked up again with a smile.  
"Oh I'll get you a German import that I'm sure you'll love, it's one of our best sellers." I hurried over to the bar and poured myself a glass of wine and got a beer for Jacob. I headed back to the office and sat down.

Jacob was patiently waiting for me looking down at his plate.

"You didn't have to wait you know, its best when it's eaten hot." He's so adorable.  
"Yeah, well I wanted to wait for you. Sucks to eat alone." He said and dug in without hesitation. "Oh my God this is so good." His eyes rolled back into his head as he chewed his food slowly savoring it.

I laughed out loud which earned me a look of annoyance from Jacob. It was just too damn cute and freaking funny! We finished our meal, I served us both some crème brûlée. Jacob kept making the most delicious yummy noises and his eyes kept on rolling back in his head, I almost wondered if he had ever eaten such things before in his life. I didn't want to embarrass him and ask, so I just sat back and silently enjoyed watching him take pleasure in his meal.

When we were both done, Jacob helped me clean up and we locked up the kitchen.

"Hey, do you mind if I give you a ride home?" He asked as we were exiting the restaurant. "You can leave your car and I'll bring you back tomorrow to get it."  
"I actually have to work tomorrow night again." I said locking the door.  
"So, perfect, I'll bring you back to work then tomorrow. Do you mind?" He had the cutest smile.  
"No that'll be great."

I looked around the parking lot, my car was the only one there. I looked at Jacob suspiciously wondering where his car was.

"My ride's over there." He pointed to a sleek black Harley parked on the street. His face lit up with a huge grin.  
"Boys and their toys." I teased him. I giggled with excitement as we walked over to his beautiful bike.

"Here." He pulled out a helmet and fastened it onto my head. "Safety first." He smiled.

He swung his long leg over the bike and patted the back of the seat. I joined him pressed up against his back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kick started the bike; it came to a loud rumble between our legs.

"Are you ready?" His smile widened.

"Uh… yeah?" I squeezed him tighter and the bike took off full speed.

Jacob definitely had the need for speed – I left my stomach back near the restaurant as we sped down the darkened streets with the loud roaring of the motorcycle. I felt a little nervous at first, but Jacob assured me there was no reason to be scared. I trusted him, there was no reason not to. He always made me feel perfectly at ease and safe.


	26. Ride CPOV

Jacob took the highway out of town. I was thoroughly confused, where was he headed?

"Hey Jake?" I yelled over the loud motor.

"Yeah?" He slowed the bike down just a little.  
"Where are we going?"

"To my place." He yelled out.

"To spend the night?" I wasn't prepared for that.

"Well, yeah, that was the general idea." He leaned back into me as if to nudge me.

"But I'm not prepared." I whined. "And I don't have any clothes and not to mention that I stink."

"You don't stink Christi, you smell delicious. Like yummy food." He chuckled. "You can take a shower at my place and – I kinda took care of the clothing thing for you." He sounded proud of himself.

I had left him at my house when I went to work so he could rest a bit longer this afternoon, but I didn't expect this from him.

"You brought me clothes?" I was impressed.

"Well, yeah. I hope you don't mind." I could hear the insecurity in his voice.  
"Nah, I actually think that's really sweet of you Jake." I squeezed him tighter and pressed my cheek up against his back.

I lingered on his back taking in his musky scent. I let my cheek run over the material of his shirt and brushed my lips against him closing my eyes. I thought back to the last few nights we'd spent together and how incredibly happy I was with him. I loved kissing and touching him so much. I suddenly felt a familiar heat building deep within me, my heart accelerated as I thought of Jacob touching me and kissing me back.

I felt Jacobs' back tense, the bike sped up and then turned off of the road and into the trees. The bike slowed and the ride became a little bumpier as we drove across the unpaved ground. I looked around wondering where he could possibly be going.

The bike came to a halt. Jacob quickly cut the engine and pushed out the kickstand with his foot.

"Why are we stopping?" I didn't know what was going on.

Jacob quickly got off of the bike and lifted me off of the seat. His eyes looked hungry, almost wild. Without words he crushed me up against his body and ravaged my mouth with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling the warmth in me burning hotter. His hands grabbed my ass firmly and pulled my hips into his pushing me up against his hardness. I ached and wanted him inside of me. I didn't care about anything else right now. I needed him to be rough and hard with me.

He set me back down on the seat of the motorcycle still kissing me insistently; he undid my pants quickly and pulled them off until they were around my ankles as I undid his and pulled them off until they were around his ankles.

"What do you want Christi?" He looked down at me his eyes blazing with desire. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you Jacob." I hissed with pleasure as he stroked his head over my lips. My head fell back with a moan.

His hand knotted itself in my hair and pulled me back to where I was facing him again.

"Tell me what you want." His voice was very dominant. "Don't hold back, tell me what you need, I need to hear you say it."

My brain detached itself from my heart and my body took over, my need and want for him was burning out of control. I locked my eyes on his.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."

He gasped and plunged all the way into me making me cry out in pleasure. His hands grabbing my ass holding me in place while he pounded into me over and over again, our bodies smacking together loudly.

"Is this what you wanted?" He grunted. "Me to fuck you hard and fast?"

I felt his tempo increase causing me to be completely speechless with pleasure, my ache for release building up at an alarming pace. My lips were shivering and my whole body trembling wanting to explode.

"Come for me." He ordered pounding harder into me.

I felt my whole body quake as I moaned out with my release. Jacob did not slow down, he kept up his tempo keeping me in my peek of pleasure – my body shaking uncontrollably. I felt my release building once again. My head fell back as my release found me for a second time. Jacob grunted loudly, his whole body tensed and then relaxed as he released in me.

His head fell on my shoulder and he embraced me, I wrapped my arms around his waist, both of us panting and exhausted. His lips moved over my neck and kissed up my jaw line as his hands rubbed up and down my back. He kissed my lips softly.

"Was that too rough for you?" He asked between kisses.  
"Nope, perfect." I couldn't help but smile. "I think that's what I needed."

"Mmm… Good, because I think I enjoyed that." He kissed me again.  
"Hmm… You think?" I teased him biting down on his bottom lip. "You're not sure?" I grabbed his ass and squeezed it.

"I loved it." He kissed me deeper.

We kissed for a little longer amongst murmured endearments and then helped each other get dressed.

"Are you ok to go, or do you want to rest a little longer?" Jacob asked.  
"I'm ok, we can go, it's getting late." I said.

"Ride up front." He slid back in the seat and motioned for me to come to him.

I straddled the bike and sat in front of him, he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck kissing me.

"Isn't this going to be a distraction?" I moaned, leaning my head over to give him better access to my neck.  
"That's why I'm doing it while we're not on the road." I felt him chuckle silently.

He turned my head towards him and kissed me once again, he kicked started the bike and took off. This was a nice position, I enjoyed being in front, but felt a bit awkward. I didn't know where to place my hands.

"Give me your hands." Jacob said and lifted his fingers.

I slid my hands underneath his, his fingers laced into mine and held me tightly. He leaned down once again and kissed my neck quickly. I felt his lips on my ear.

"I love you Christi." I felt him squeeze my hands again.

"I love you too Jake." I turned my head and kissed his right bicep.

With a wicked smile I parted my lips and bit him playfully.

"Feisty." He growled in my ear. "Don't worry honey, I'm not done with you yet tonight." He slowed the bike down a little and bit my neck.

I could feel him harden against me. I wiggled my hips a bit and giggled.

"Hey, behave, unless you want me to make another stop." He squeezed my hands.  
"Then we'll never get to your house and we'll end up spending the whole night in the dirty forest instead of a nice clean fluffy bed." I said.

"There's nothing dirty about the forest, it's nice out there." Jacob challenged.

"Yeah, if you're an animal." I teased.

Jacob lifted his head to the sky and let out a loud howl as he sped up.

"You are an animal!" I yelled out laughing.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**OK, sorry for the last two chapters being so short. I will keep posting updates as soon as I can. Please be patient, and please keep reviewing my story. I really enjoy knowing what you all think and your ideas on where you think I should head in the storyline.**_

Thanks!


	27. Love & Ride JPOV

**Jacob's POV:**

I can't believe she loves me back.

Not only was Christi my imprint and life mate, but she also loves me. I couldn't be happier. I love her so much, I don't care what anyone else thinks, or how crazy I sound, all that matters now is Christi and me.

I felt Christi stir and that woke me up. She was looking out the window lazily in deep concentration. I wonder what she could be thinking about, me I hope.

"It's awful early to be that deep in thought." I said to her.

My voice came out all wrong, sleepy and too deep, wait, maybe she would think it was sexy, never mind.

"Mmm… good morning." A smile of an angel lit her face.

"Good morning honey." I tightened my arms around her and kissed her for head.

As hard as I was trying, sleep just wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I yawned deeply. Damn body, if it wasn't my stomach it was my lack of rest getting in the way of romance.

"You're still sleepy. Go back to sleep sweetheart, it's early." She shimmied her way up to me.

Her hair spilled over her shoulders like a beautiful dark brown wave tickling my shoulders and neck. I reached up and gently swept it back from her face and over her shoulders again. With gentle caresses I leaned in and kissed her pulling her body on top of mine. This position was so much better. I told her that I loved her between kisses and felt her stiffen.

This wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I leaned in to peck her lips again a few times, still no response. What the heck? Oh God, what if she changed her mind?

"Honey?" I was so nervous. What if what I thought I found was now lost? What if she thought I went too fast and now that she had a chance to really think about it, she didn't want me? What if… Damn it! Why the hell did I lay my heart on the line like that? Why can't I just keep my damn mouth shut for once and not go blurting shit that is life altering out? What the hell is your problem Jacob Black!

"Christi, what's wrong?" I probably sounded like a controlling jerk now. "Please say something, you're freaking me out here." Beg you sentimental idiot, that's right, just lose all your self worth and respect, throw it all to the wind and beg.

She shook her head a few times and closed her eyes.

"W-what did y-you say?" She looked at me, but she really wasn't looking at me, she was looking through me, her vision was unfocused, she went somewhere far away and all I wanted was for her to come back to me.

"What? That I love you?" Her face was a blank canvas. Before I could control my damn mouth I blurted out." It was ok last night – I thought we were ok with this Christi. If something changed – or if you don't feel the same I will totally understand." Oh God, please don't let me lose her, not like this. "I don't want you to feel pressured. I can control my heart, I will give you what ever you want, anything, it's yours…"

Her hand pressed down firmly on my mouth, I had no other choice but to shut up.

"It wasn't a dream then?" He eyes lit up with confusion.

Ok, confusion is better than the deathly ice glare, I can handle confusion.

"Not a dream." I mumbled out from under her hand.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She thought last night was all a dream? Could I be so lucky to have her think that things were too good to be true between us? Her whole expression suddenly changed from completely lost to completely happy. I felt my heart burst at the seams. She released my mouth.

"Is that what this is all about? You thought last night was a dream? Oh Christi, my sweet, sweet Christi." I couldn't contain myself I had told her how in love I am with her and that she had all of my heart while kissing every inch of her face. "And you love me too – right?" It was the question of dread.

I looked at her intently now wondering what she was going to say. Her face a beautiful mixture of confusion and happiness.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered. Then she burst out. "Yes, Jacob, I love you too."

"You know…" I drew out every word looking at her with a bent eyebrow. "I almost believe you. Almost." I could resist the opportunity to tease her. I smiled at her wickedly. "But I'm not quite convinced." I looked at her serious now. "I think you need to prove it to me." I couldn't help smiling at the end of it all.

She looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"Hmm… And what may I ask is it that you require as proof?" She's so damn adorable.

I needed her then, more than anything. I needed to be inside of her and hear her moaning my name. I wanted to make love to her again like we did last night and never let her go. Before she knew what was going on I quickly rolled us over so that I was on top of her. Her face looked like it was in complete shock. I loved my stealth and speed, great for surprise attacks.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Christi." I wiggled my brows twice at her giving her a slight 'hint, hint.' I could feel my appetite for her increasing more and more.

"So…" She looked up at me as if she was calling my bluff. "You're… horny" I felt her leg brush up against my erect cock causing it to twitch at her touch. "And I'm supposed to prove to you that I love you?" That smile that damn adorable wicked smile of hers… Her smile would be the death of me.

"Horny?" Did she just use that word? I mean seriously, are we back in junior high or high school? "Horny?" I repeated out loud, oh well might as well use her words in my favor. "I'll show you horny." I kissed her until she was breathless and then made love to her all morning.

We both collapsed on the bed completely spent and completely exhausted. Both of us panting and covered in sweat. I kissed her and caressed her body until I felt her body go limp with sleep. I loved that she gave herself freely to me and let me make her feel good and let me take care of her the way I knew she needed to be taken care of. Christi would never want anything again if I could help it, that much I could promise to do for her. My mind wandered for a little while, reminiscing about everything that had happened the last few days and how lucky I really was. I thought and thought until sleep won over and took me under.

When I woke up Christi was getting dressed for work. I hated to see her go, but after calling in yesterday I wasn't about to give her a hard time about it today. I was going to leave, but she insisted that I stay and rest, which was fine by me, I was still really tired She gave me a lingered kiss good bye and left. I got up to quickly use the bathroom, the house was completely empty and quiet. I went back into the bedroom and sprawled out on the bed thinking about how much I already missed feeling her and tasting her, she really makes me crazy with want and love. I looked at the clock, 4:30pm, hmmm… I should get a little more sleep, but I can't sleep with her scent all over when she's not here for me to hold. I sat up on the bed and thought. I came up with a plan to highjack Christi, after she was done with work of course, and take her back to my house for the night.

I got up with a smile on my face and a sudden burst of energy. I took a quick shower before fixing up the room and gathering a few of Christi's belongings. I'm sure she wouldn't mind me preparing her for a sleep over, right? I mean it's not like I was rummaging through her underwear drawer jacking off like a big pervert, I was just getting something sexy for her to wear – for me – later. I made sure to get her bathroom stuff, like her toothbrush and shower things. If I knew anything about women, it was that they needed to do their girl thing and toiletries were a must in every girl's eyes.

I drove back down to La Push and spent the rest of the day cleaning my house and making sure that everything was set up for Christi and me. I washed my sheets – with softener – and made the bed nice and fluffy for her. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or unwelcome in any way. My house was now her house and it would always be, as long as she wanted me.

I phased quickly, mostly to catch up on the day's news. Sam of course was a bit irritated with me for going back to Christi's last night, but quickly got over it when he saw the events that unfolded through out the night and day in my thoughts. He went from upset to congratulating me and then to amazement that she so freely had accepted her feeling for me and let me know that she loved me back.

He of course had to remind me to be cautious and not to get 'too swept away' by everything that was happening. Sam's a good guy, he means well most of the time, even if he has a huge problem with over lecturing us all. All in all, he's pretty ok in my book.

After a quick run in the woods I went back in the house and took another shower and got dressed. I didn't want to stink like a dog when Christi saw me again. I decided to change things up a bit tonight, instead of taking my car I took my bike. I wonder how she would react to a midnight bike ride, I couldn't wait and find out.

I parked the bike on the street in front of Christi's Bistro, I loved that my girl owned her own restaurant, it was unbelievably hot. It wasn't a huge place, but it was romantic and busy. As I walked in I suddenly felt all eyes on me. I guess I was kind of underdressed, here I was a 6'8" tall monster biker in a fine dinning establishment. But I always got 'those' kinds of looks, it really shouldn't have surprised me now.

I heard someone clearing her throat, I looked down and saw a short girl, probably in her early 20's looking up at me in awe. She had red hair and a decent body, not as nice as my Christi's but she was cute I guess. Not that I was looking at her that way.

"How many?" She said looking at the emptiness behind me.  
"Well, I'm actually not here to eat, I'm here to surprise my girlfriend." I said feeling a little short on confidence.

Her eyes narrowed as she took a moment to look me up and down again. The fact that she bit down on her bottom lip while she was checking me out didn't exactly escape past me either. I just rolled my eyes, there was only one girl – woman in this place that I wanted staring me up and down and that was Christi.

"And who is this girlfriend of yours? Does she have a name?" She asked still ogling me with her eyes. Ok this was starting to get a bit annoying now.  
"Uh – Christi. But she doesn't know I'm here, it's a surprise you see." I made sure she didn't let Christi in on my little surprise visit.

"Right, gotcha." She winked at me smugly. "Follow me."

She walked off towards the back of the restaurant, the people sitting down eating looked up at me in amazement. Yeah, I'm tall, get over it people. I rolled my eyes and followed Red to a double sided door.

"Wait here." She said and slowly pushed the door into the kitchen.

"Surprise." I reminded her.

"Christi, you have a gentleman here that would like to give his compliments to the chef." Red said. She looked back at me over her shoulder.

"I'll be right out." I heard Christi's voice over the clinking and clanking of pots and pans. She sounded out of breath and worn out, my poor Christi.

"Actually, he was wondering if he could come in." Red added.

Gotta give credit, where credit is due, Red has a knack for drama.

"Uh… Sure, have him come in." Christi sounded uncertain and now exasperated. So much for dramatic effect.

Red swung the door all the way open and motioned with her hand for me to enter. I hesitantly walked in and took in the large kitchen. There were three women and two men busy and running from one side of the kitchen to the other. Christi had her back to me and was stirring something on the massive stove. I smiled watching her wipe her brow with the back of her arm. Her hair was a tangled mess pulled up into a sweaty, messy bun. She was wearing black pants and a black chef coat which was incredibly hot. She was a complete disaster and so damn sexy.

I walked up very quietly behind her and slid my hands around her waist, I felt her jump as soon as they made contact.

"Hello beautiful." I love how she reacted to me.

"Ay papí." A short round dark skinned lady was fanning herself with her hand looking me up and down. "Muy caliente."

What ever that meant. I gave her a weird look and focused back on Christi again. She was beet red, so adorable. She shrunk down into the stove for a second before her back straightened and a look of command spread over her face.

"Ok, everybody, back to work." She said firmly.

Wow that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I had no idea she had that much fire in her. I leaned into her ear real quiet so no one else would hear me.

"You know, that was kind of hot. I kind of like to see you take charge and how you order people around. Very sexy." I could see her face turning crimson again. "And this chef outfit you got on, wow, that's definite new fantasy material for me." God if I could have gotten away with it, I would have taken her right then and there.

She turned around and looked at me with lust filled eyes which quickly dissolved into a very serious cold rigid expression.

"Ok, you need to go wait for me in my office." Her hand shot out, the wooden spoon she was holding was pointing to the right side of the room as food was flying off of the spoon. I followed the spoon and saw a small office behind a large window. "I can't afford any distractions right now. Go." She barked out her command.

Damn she's so sexy. I couldn't help myself, I bit my bottom lip and moaned out loud heading over to the office. I sat down at the desk a little perplexed on what exactly I should do now. I looked around and saw several news clipping reviews hanging on a corkboard. 'Best Eatery in Town!' I smiled. 'Charming, quaint and full of delectable delights.' Wow, they were all such good review. And then I saw it standing out like a sore thumb under the desk calendar. 'Don't eat here, the staff has a poor attitude and the food is mediocre at best.' I wanted to rip that reviewers' throat out. I wonder why she'd kept this one. I would have tossed it away, I mean, she really did have a mountain of good ones, why care so much to keep this nasty review? I didn't get it.

I sat there for a while caught up in my own thoughts. I caught the smell of something delicious, my nostrils flared as I took in the maddening scent, my mouth instantly started to water. I looked up and there was Christi holding two plates of food, she had a beautiful smile on her face. She put the larger plate on my side of the desk and then put down another one for herself next to me. She pulled up a chair next to mine.

"Hey, do you want some wine?" I'd never really liked wine, I tried it a few times, it was ok I guess, but I knew that in a place as nice as this it would be considered weird not to have a nice glass of wine with your fine dinning experience. "Or would you rather have a soda or a beer?" She continued.

"I'll have what ever you're having." I said agreeably. I didn't want to be rude.

"Ok, I was going to have some Merlot." She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

Uh what the hell was Merlyn? Wasn't that a wizard or something? She was planning on having a wizard?

"Uh, that's kind of a dry red wine. If you don't like it I can always get you something else. Don't feel like you need to drink what I drink just to please me Jake, you can have a soda or a beer." Ok now I felt like a complete dumb ass.

My head fell to the ground, I felt completely inappropriate in a place like this, with a woman as cultured as Christi with all her food and wine knowledge. But then I thought, hey, I bet you anything that she wouldn't have a clue how to change a spare tire on a car let alone rebuild an entire engine. I smiled at that thought and looked back up at her worried eyes.

"Ok, well maybe I'll have a beer, whatcha got?"

She came alive again and said something about a German imported beer, hey it was beer, like I cared where the hell it came from. I waited for her staring at my plate and salivating. I didn't want to start without her, that would just be rude, I am a gentleman, when I want to be.

She quickly returned with a beer and a glass of wine in her hands and sat back down. She got mad at me for waiting for her instead of eating, so cute. I finally picked up my fork and as mannerly as I could muster I placed a fork full of food in my mouth. Oh God, my eyes rolled back in my head and the craziest sounds started to come out of my mouth. Damn this was so good!

"Oh my God this is so good." What the hell did she put in this? It was like a freakin' drug for crying out loud. I've never put anything more delicious in my mouth – no wait I take that back – next to Christi, nothing more delicious had ever been put in my mouth.

I was silently enjoying my food euphoria which was rudely interrupted by Christi's laughter. I shot her an annoyed look and shut my eyes again enjoying the taste in my mouth. When dinner was finished Christi brought out something I've never heard of before, cream broolee or something or other? I didn't care so much for the name as the damn taste of it, I had fucking died and gone to heaven, it was so delicious. God I love this woman!

I helped her to clean up and lock up, I made sure I kissed her in appreciation for the food-gasm she had just given me. Once we were outside I asked if she minded if I gave her a ride home tonight, which of course she didn't. I loved taking in her confused expression when she didn't see my car in the parking lot. When I pointed out my Harley her mouth fell open and she looked at me and the bike in wonder.

"Boys and their toys." She teased.

She slid into the seat behind me and grabbed on for dear life as I burned rubber speeding down the dark streets. I turned onto the highway towards La Push, Christi instantly questioned my motives, as I expected her to, so I told her I was hijacking her for the night and she was going to sleep at my place. She was super surprised to learn that I had taken care of everything and made sure that there were clothes waiting for her. I wasn't gonna let my girl down, not purposely anyway.

Half way home I felt her press up against my back a little harder, I felt her stroking her face against my back, which sent shivers up my spine. I felt her lips against my shirt and was floored by the sudden scent of her arousal. I felt like a wild animal going after my prey. I accelerated the bike and turned off into the forest. The ground got very bumpy as we drove deeper in to the cover of the trees. I needed to get as far away from the road as possible. I had one need and one focus and that was Christi. I stopped the bike when I knew we were far enough away.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked me confused.

My need for her was too great to even consider answering that question, right now all I wanted was to be inside of her, I know she needed me to be, I could feel it and smell it all over her. I practically tore the helmet off of her head and pulled her up to my mouth kissing her hard. I grabbed at her ass and pushed my arousal against her wanting core. She responded with loud moans. She grabbed at me pulling me closer, clawing at my back as I set her back down on the seat of the motorcycle. I quickly pulled off her pants as she pulled off mine.

"What do you want Christi?" My animal instincts completely took over and my need to mate was blinding me to any tenderness or romance. No romance, just raw animal passion here.

"I want you Jacob." Her head fell back as I stoked her folds with the tip of my cock.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her face back to mine.

"Tell me what you want." I growled out dominantly. "Don't hold back, tell me what you need, I need to hear you say it."

Her face turned to complete fire and lust.

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."

That is exactly what I fucking wanted to hear, I filled her completely in one hard stoke enjoying her gasps for air and moans of pleasure as I pumped into her rabidly. I grabbed at her hungrily and pushed into her core harder smacking my body up against hers.

"Is this what you wanted? Me to fuck you hard and fast?" I grunted feeling her walls contracting against my hardness, I knew she was close, I picked up my pace needing to feel her release hard on me. "Come for me." I said dominantly.

I felt her tense and then contract coming against me making me drive into her faster, I felt her come again and with that I released with a loud grunt. That was the most amazing mind blowing orgasm, fuck that felt good. My head collapsed onto her shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her panting. I kissed her tenderly and softly up her neck and jaw line rubbing her back with my hands. I kissed her lips very softly.

"Was that too rough for you?" I asked her as I kissed her. I wanted to give her what she needed and wanted, but I didn't want to go overboard.

"Nope, perfect." She smiled on my lips. "I think that's what I needed."

"Mmm… Good, because I think I enjoyed that." I was so happy to be able to throw caution to the wind like that and just let my animal instincts take over, and she enjoyed it, that was the best part about this whole thing. I kissed her again.

She of course had to tease me about saying I thought I enjoyed it, questioning me if I was certain that I did. I assured her that I loved it. I continued to kiss her and let her relax a little longer as I murmured sweet words and I love yous onto her skin. We got dressed and I made sure she was ready to go before I had her climb up front on the motorcycle. I enjoyed having her lean back into me the rest of the way home. I knew that after that hot encounter we just had in the woods, I wasn't going to be letting her get much sleep tonight.

She looked a little weird sitting up front, she didn't really know where to put her hands, so I lifted my hands on the handlebars so she could place her hands underneath mine. Our fingers locked instantly, I could never get enough of our close contact.

"I love you Christi." I said.

And she responded with an 'I love you too Jake' back. I felt her lips on my bicep soft and moist then I felt her teeth bite into my skin.

"Feisty." I growled at her. "Don't worry honey, I'm not done with you yet tonight."

I slowed just enough to be able to take my eyes off of the road for a second and bit down on her neck. I heard her whimper lightly and that made my cock twitch. She wiggled up against me teasing me further.

"Hey, behave, unless you want me to make another stop." I squeezed her hands.

"Then we'll never get to your house and we'll end up spending the whole night in the dirty forest instead of a nice clean fluffy bed." She pretended to whine.

Hey wait a second.

"There's nothing dirty about the forest, it's nice out there." I had to clarify that fact for her, the forest was after all my second home.

"Yeah, if you're an animal." She teased.

You have no idea Christi, none at all. I lifted my head and let out a loud howl into the night sky.

"You are an animal!" She yelled and laughed whole heartedly.

If only it were this simple for her to accept my secret. If only.


	28. Dirty Talk CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

Jacob's house was located at the end of a small dirt road just off of the highway. There weren't any lights on, only the light of tonight's full moon and the headlight of the bike to guide our way. I caught a glimpse of red paint shining off of the small houses' façade, it had narrow windows and a small porch.

Jacob helped me off of the bike and set me on the ground with a kiss.

"Let me put the bike in the garage. Do you mind waiting a few?" He asked holding the bike by its handlebars.

"No, go ahead. It's so peaceful out here."

I watched him walk the bike over to a small building hidden behind some thick bushes, it was too dark to really see much of anything out here. It was so quiet, all I could hear was crickets and a bullfrog croaking happily somewhere in the distance.

I looked up to the sky and saw the big dipper looking down at me. A loud snap brought my attention back to the trees. I could hear a gentle rustling in the forest followed by the deep panting of an animal. I strained my eyes searching the darkness for the source of the sound. I was really starting to get freaked out. What was taking Jacob so long? I felt a shiver run up my spine, I was very nervous now. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breath quivered as the rustling sound seemed to get closer, then suddenly everything got very quiet, not a cricket or a frog, nothing, just complete silence.

Jacob's happy whistling broke the silence, I almost screamed when I heard it, but as I heard him approach I started to feel my fear melt away.

"Come on beautiful." He said happily as he jumped up onto the porch.

He looked so at ease and in his element, it was nice to see him in his own surroundings. I walked up the steps and stood next to him. You know that feeling you get when you think you are being watched? I don't know what possessed me to look back to the darkened forest, but I did. Out of the darkness I caught two large glowing eyes staring back at me. A huge dark figure was peering out between the bushes and trees. I gasped out loud.

"What? What?" Jacob was in front of me instantly his arms pushed out as if to shield me from some unknown danger and he was growling? "Damn it!" He yelled out as the massive dark figure disappeared back into the forest silently.

Jacob withdrew his arms and he dropped them to his sides, both of them now tightly balled into fists. He had a menacing expression on his face as he scanned the tree line over and over again.

"Fuck." I heard him curse under his breath. "Damn it!"

"W-w-what w-w-was th-th-that?" My voice was trembling with fear.

I wrapped my hand around his arm and dared to look past him again. I had never seen an animal that huge in my life. What the hell was it? Jacob turned around quickly and had me in his embrace immediately.

"I'm so sorry you got scared." He comforted me pulling me protectively into his chest.

He brushed soft kisses onto my hair and forehead. I was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

"Are you ok Christi?" He kissed my temple.

I couldn't say anything, I was still in shock. I just nodded up and down several times over.

"It was probably just a stupid bear honey. We get those out here from time to time. Shh… don't be scared angel, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He rubbed my back soothingly. "C'mon lets go inside honey."

That was the best idea I'd even heard. We walked into a small square living room that was sparsely decorated. Only a love seat, coffee table and a recliner, there was a plasma TV mounted on the wall and a small cabinet directly underneath it which held several gaming components as well as some movies. Other than the plasma there were a few hawk feathers and a large dream catcher hanging off of the walls, nothing else. It was all very masculine and even charming in its on way, but without a doubt a definite bachelors pad. I let out a small giggle at my last observation.

"What's so funny silly?" Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Nothing, just being silly and giggly." I turned my head up towards him and kissed his chin.

There was something about this place that totally put me at ease. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me playfully. He gave me a quick tour of his house. Jacob explained to me that he was thinking of remodeling 'the old place' as he called it. He wanted to expand the master bedroom and add more living space to the front of the house along with another bathroom. He had everything all planned out, he'd even drawn up the blueprints, but the only thing he lacked was the time and resources to get it all up and running.

The master bedroom, if you could call it a master, was just a tad larger than the spare room. Jacob pointed out that the spare room used to be his room when he was younger. There was a small bathroom off of the narrow hallway. Everything felt so small in comparison to him. I liked the simplicity of his life, no clutter, no extravagance, everything was warm and inviting, just like Jacob.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms around me pulling me up against his body.

We had gone back out to the living room and were standing in the middle of the room.

"I stink – remember?" I stated plugging my nose for dramatic effect. "I really need a shower."

"You don't stink." Jacob rolled his eyes and then nuzzled his nose in my neck. "Actually, you smell…" I felt his hot breath on my neck making me tremble. "Very, very delicious." He licked from the bottom of my neck all the way to my ear. "Mmm… and you taste even better." He turned to me licking his lips seductively.

My knees turned into jell-o and I felt my face get hotter, my heart was pounding in my ears. He leaned back into my ear slowly.

"I really enjoyed what we did on our way home." He growled into my ear sending goose bumps all over my body. "I especially enjoyed you asking me to – fuck – you."

I felt myself getting wetter with every word he spoke. I wanted him so badly right now. I exhaled deeply at his last words. I heard his breathy chuckle in my ear.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet." He winked and pecked me on the lips quickly.

What – the – I stood there frozen with need and he was now whistling a happy tune and walking back down the hall to his room.

"Are you kidding me?" I said a little annoyed but mostly disappointed that he managed to tease me so relentlessly.

"Who's the King of Tease?" He yelled out from the bedroom laughing loudly.

My annoyance quickly dissolved into a mischievous smile. Two can play that game. I looked around quickly and made sure that the curtains were shut. I removed my shirt and pants and walked down the hall. Jacob had his back to the bedroom door still whistling.

"I put your bathroom stuff in the bathroom." He yelled out going through a stack of CD's on his dresser.  
"Thanks."

He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face me. His mouth dropped open as he looked me up and down.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go shower now." I threw my clothes at his face, spun around quickly and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I couldn't help but smile. I had left him with his tongue hanging out like a dog. I giggled and turned the water on. I took off my bra and panties and was struck by another moment of teasing genius. I cracked the bathroom door and placed my undergarments over the door knob.

"Hey Jake, would you be a doll and put these in with the rest of my clothes for me?" I yelled out and quickly slammed the door shut again.

I stepped into the shower smiling. I let the hot water run over my head and body instantly relieving the day's stress. I would have been a lot less tense had Jacob not teased me just a moment ago and gotten me all hot and bothered. I felt my core burning with ache and need. 'Oh, why not?' I thought to myself and took off the shower head. I switched it to pulse and brought it down my body. The water vibrated against my right nipple sending waves of pleasure to my very center, I then turned over to the left one causing the same delicious sensation to wash over me.

I closed my eyes and moved it down to where I was craving it most. I threw my head back with a gasp as the pulsing water hit my bundle of nerves making my whole body ache for more. I closed my eyes and lifted my leg letting my heel rest on the side of the bathtub, exposing myself more to the powerful stream of water. I thought about Jacob pounding me animalistically in the forest and how good it had felt to lose control with him.

"Ja-cob." I moaned softly feeling the tension in my core burning.

I felt the showerhead being pulled out of my hand and I heard a loud gasp. Next thing I knew, Jacob's face was buried in my center assaulting my heated entrance with his probing tongue. I exhaled in a high pitched moan falling back against the shower wall. His hands grabbed hard at my ass pushing me into his mouth. He reached forward and pulled my already lifted leg over his shoulder opening me wider to his probing tongue. I needed to release, I wanted to release so badly, but I kept myself at the brink. This felt so incredible, my whole body was on fire and I didn't want it to stop just yet. I felt Jacob insert a couple of fingers into me.

"Let go Christi, it's ok." He said moving up towards my swollen clit. "Come."

"I – I – feel so good. This feels – so – fucking good. No." I moaned out in protest. "Just a little – oh God – just more."

I felt his fingers curl forward finding my g-spot while his tongue ran over my clit at the exact same pace. I moaned deeply and ground my center into him in a slow rhythmic dance. The fire inside of me under control for the time being allowing my entire skin to tingle in pleasure.

"Christi – turn around." Jacob was standing in front of me, his eyes so dark and full of lust.

I turned and faced the shower wall, he stepped into the bathtub behind me.

"Bend over and spread your legs for me." His voice was deep and trembling.

I quickly obeyed. I felt him run the head of his shaft all the way from the small of my back down to my clit.

"You're so incredibly wet for me." He smacked his head up against my hard clit a few times. I moaned out with pleasure. "Do you like that honey? – Does it feel good?" He was moaning with me.  
"Yes Jacob – you're making me crazy here." I whimpered as he kept up his action.

Wet slapping sounds echoed off of the shower walls.

"Do you want to feel me inside of you Christi?" He moved his head to my hungry entrance. "Is this what you need?" He popped his head in and then pulled out leaving me aching for more.  
"Jacob, stop teasing me." I moaned in protest. "Please." I begged. "I need to feel your cock in me."

My need was too great to control my mind and my mouth. I froze for a moment and processed what I had just said to him. He let out a deep moan.

"Fuck that was so damn – such a fucking turn on." He buried himself into me and stopped.

The pressure was building in me as I felt deliciously filled by him. In this position he was perfectly angled and hitting my g-spot.

"Say it again Christi." His voice pleading with me. "Please I need to hear it again." He moaned gripping my hips tighter in his hands.

He was already inside of me, so I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I love your cock in my pussy Jacob."

"Oh – fuck – Christi." He thrust in and out of me once, his legs were shaking behind me.

"Is this – ok Jacob?" I was panting but suddenly mortified by what I had just said.  
"Mmm… tight little pussy for my big hard cock." He moaned, making me clench against him.

Well, I guess the boundaries were completely gone. He was breathing heavily but not moving. I looked back at him, his eyes were closed tightly and his eyebrows were furrowed.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He suddenly said and withdrew from me leaving me aching and wanting. "That was just such – such a…"

"Such an amazingly fucking turn on?" I asked interrupting him mid sentence.

"Yes." He hissed out. "I won't ever do this again Christi, please understand, I love you and I would never disrespect you in any way." His face looked so full of lust and so lost as he fumbled for words.  
"Jacob?" I looked back at his nervous eyes.

"Yes?" He looked petrified now.  
"Shut up and fuck me already." I flashed him a wicked grin and shook my ass at him.

My need for him was so much greater than wanting to apologize for any of my words. His eyes darkened again and he plunged into me, not as fiercely as he had done in the forest, but harder than usual, which was exactly what I was craving from him.

"You're such a good girl for me." He grunted and moaned which caused me to moan in response.

I couldn't hold back any more my body tensed and I was panting so loud.

"Play with your clit." Jacob grunted. "Play with yourself and make yourself feel good for me while I fuck you."

I almost lost it, but held on just a little longer. I quickly reached down to my bundle of nerves feeling an electric shock jolt my body at my contact.

"Wait, Christi." He withdrew again just as I was reaching my boiling point.

I let out a frustrated groan. He quickly bent over and picked up the showerhead again and handed it to me.

"I want you to use this." He said and positioned himself behind me again, his head teasing my folds.

I was beyond questions at this point. I brought the pulsing water back up to my aching clit and gasped, just then Jacob thrust himself into me hard. Everything went blurry as I felt the blood rush to my head.

"Come for me." He picked up his tempo. "Come on my cock." He grunted out of breath.

My entire body tensed, clenched and then released in a mind blowing orgasm. With a loud grunt Jacob exploded behind me. I couldn't see or think straight, everything was blissfully hazy. I felt Jacob withdraw and pull me around like a limp rag doll. He crushed my body into his kissing me passionately.

"You are so incredibly amazing." He whispered onto my lips. "I don't deserve you." He peppered my lips with feather light kisses.

I couldn't find my voice, I was still in a complete state of euphoria. My body still hadn't recovered from my mind shattering release. He bent down and grabbed the showerhead placing it back on its stand. He continued to kiss me deeply running me under the warm water. I heard a light clicking sound behind me. Jacob's hands reached up into my hair lathering and shampooing it with his long fingers, massaging my neck and scalp with expert hands.

After he was done shampooing and rinsing he moved on to conditioning my hair, not once leaving my lips unattended. He washed my entire body using a soft sponge, paying close attention to all my sensitive spots sending delicious aftershocks of pleasure all through my body. He kneeled down in front of me and tenderly kissed my navel.

I reached behind me and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. I poured a little into my palm and lathered my hands before moving them into Jacob's wet hair. I pulled the showerhead off again and rinsed all the shampoo off of him. I grabbed the sponge and lathered it up with some soap. Jacob kissed all the way up my body until he was standing in front of me again. He looked down at me with darkened eyes as I proceeded to wash his beautiful body. I traced the sponge over his skin with one hand while the other hand followed behind it enjoying his smooth skin and hard muscles. By the time I was done Jacob was at full attention again. I rinsed him off thoroughly and then knelt before him taking him into my mouth. I worked through his grunts and moans until he released into my mouth.

The water started to turn cold. Jacob quickly rinsed off and we got out. He toweled me off and then himself wrapping a large towel around my body and carried me bridal-style into his bedroom.


	29. Dirty Talk JPOV

**Jacob's POV:**

We got to my house and I left Christi alone for just a little bit so I could put the Harley away in the garage. I was so happy to finally have her here at my house. The light wasn't working in the damn garage, so I quickly fixed it and headed back out to Christi.

"Come on beautiful." I jumped up onto the porch and went to unlock the door.

The wind seemed to shift and I caught a familiar scent, Christi gasped behind me. My natural reaction was to automatically turn around and shield her.

"What? What?" I scanned the perimeter for any intruders.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught a large figure in the forest. Damn it Seth, what the hell was he doing out here? And why the hell was he in wolf form? He must be out on patrol, but fuck what horrible timing. Christi was absolutely petrified behind me. How the hell was I going to explain my way out of this one?

"Damn it!" I yelled out and saw Seth nod at me and disappear quickly back into the darkness. "Fuck." I really didn't need this shit right now.

"W-w-what w-w-was th-th-that?" I felt her hand grab my bicep with a lot of force and she was shaking.

I quickly turned around and hugged her tightly trying to make her feel safe again. I asked if she was ok and kissed her soothingly.

"I'm sorry you got scared." Think quick Jake. "It was probably just a stupid bear honey. We get those out here from time to time. Shh… don't be scared angel, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." I'm so fucking pathetic, and I'm so fucking going to kill Seth's ass! "C'mon lets go inside honey." I looked over her shoulder again and made sure that no one else was out there. The coast was all clear.

We walked inside and Christi was busy looking around and giggling at who know what? She chalked it up to her being silly. Hmmm… did she think my place was funny? That's not cool, but hey I love her anyway. She seemed to have relaxed after the incident outside. I took her on the world's smallest tour of my tiny house and told her all about my plans to remodel. I couldn't have made a better investment than that of my auto body shop. I was making some pretty decent money now and I could afford little luxuries every now and then. I even started a savings account which was steadily growing, soon I'd have enough to start the remodel. I felt kind of guilty messing with the old place, but I know in the end I would stay here for the rest of my life, I needed to make it comfortable. I was huge and this house was entirely too small for my likes.

After I was done showing her around, we went back out to the living room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her pulling her closer to me. I had a few ideas, but they could wait for later.

"I stink – remember?" She plugged her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "I really need a shower." I could help her out with that.  
"You don't stink." She didn't she smelled delicious, like food. My favorite! I ran my nose down her neck and took a deep breath. "Actually, you smell… Very, very delicious." I licked her neck all the way up to her ear. "Mmm… and you taste even better."

She was trembling in my arms, I couldn't resist what I did next. I am so bad!

"I really enjoyed what we did on our way home." I growled playfully in her ear. "I especially enjoyed you asking me to – fuck – you." Jacob you are a fucking tease! I could feel her body tense and the scent of her arousal filled my nostrils. I couldn't help laughing. "I told you I wasn't done with you yet." I winked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

I headed back down the hall whistling and went into my room to look for some good music to play. I could hear an exasperated Christi in the living room.

"Are you kidding me?" She sounded so adorably annoyed.

"Who's the King of Tease?" I yelled out to her and chuckled silently at my triumph.

I wasn't trying to be mean, just trying to work her up a bit. I planned on giving her more tonight, like I said, I wasn't even close to done with her, not after that amazing breakthrough we just had in the forest. I wanted more. I remembered then that she wanted to take a shower.

"I put your bathroom stuff in the bathroom." I yelled out. I wanted to make sure she could find everything.

"Thanks." I jumped when I heard her voice so close behind me.

Damn didn't even hear her coming, how the hell was that possible. Stop thinking with your dick Jake, focus man. I turned around, there she was half naked in my doorway in only her lacey bra and panties. My mouth popped open as I stared at her.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go shower now." She threw her clothes at my head and spun around quickly shutting the bathroom door on me.

Damn she's good. But she's not playing fair, not fair at all. I wanted to go and jump her, but I decided to wait. Instead I folded her clothes neatly and put them on a chair.

"Hey Jake, would you be a doll and put these in with the rest of my clothes for me?" I heard her voice from the bathroom.

I smiled thinking that maybe she might want me to join her, but then I was met with the bathroom door slamming in my face again. Her bra and panties were hanging on the doorknob. I could smell her arousal all over her panties, it was making me crazy. I walked back over to the room mumbling under my breath about how unfair she was being. I put her underwear with the rest of her clothes and stood there staring at them. Christi was naked and wet and there was only a small door between me and her naked wet body. What the hell am I thinking, why am I still standing here? I marched out of my room and turned the bathroom doorknob, good it was unlocked.

I stopped cold in my tracks when I saw Christi standing there, her leg was up on the bathtub wall, her head was back and her eyes were closed and she was masturbating with the showerhead. Oh God. Little Jake came to instant attention. I quickly threw my clothes on the floor. I really don't think she heard me, because she kept going and moaned my name. That was my breaking point. I lunged in and pulled the showerhead away from her and replaced it with my mouth. She was so wet already, and I don't mean because of the water either. I couldn't control myself, I needed to taste all of her, I pulled her into me a little too forcefully and hooked her knee over my shoulder for better access. I could feel that she was close, I inserted two fingers into her.

"Let go Christi, it's ok." I wasn't sure why she was holding back? Maybe she was still in shock that I was in here with her. "Come." I said and licked her clit.

"I – I – feel so good. This feels – so – fucking good. No. Just a little – oh God – just more." She protested and begged me.

I couldn't say no to that, I wanted her to explode and feel incredible. I curled my fingers into her just like I knew she love it and slowed my pace with my tongue taking my time, which was fine by me. I could taste her longer this way and that was always amazing.

Her hips started to grind up against me almost in the rhythm of a lap dance, wow she's making me crazy down here. I couldn't wait anymore.

"Christi – turn around." I stood up.

She quickly turned around and faced the shower wall.

"Bend over and spread your legs for me." I was shaking with want.

She did exactly what I told her leaving herself completely open to me. I grabbed my cock in my hand and rubbed my head all the way down starting at the small of her back, down the middle of her beautiful ass cheeks and finally across her warm wet slit.

"You're so incredibly wet for me." I stopped to tap up against her clit. I felt her squirm. "Do you like that honey?" I heard her moan. "Does it feel good?" I moaned out slapping up against her wet clit a few more times.

She was whimpering and panting. I knew she wanted more.

"Do you want to feel me inside of you Christi?" I slid back towards her entrance. "Is this what you need?" I popped my head in and pulled it out, teasing her.

"Jacob, stop teasing me. Please. I need to feel your cock in me."

Wait a second, rewind, what did she just say? 'I need to feel your cock in me.' I replayed her words in my head and groaned out loud.

"Fuck that was so damn – such a fucking turn on." I can't believe what a naughty mouth Christi had. Damn I loved it!

I buried myself inside of her and stopped to refocus. I couldn't let my animal instincts take over again, I mean, the forest was great and all, but – but nothing, fuck.

"Say it again Christi." I begged her. "Please I need to hear it again." I moaned loudly.

I couldn't get those words out of my brain and the more I replayed them, the more I just wanted to pound into her senselessly.

"I love your cock in my pussy Jacob." She shocked me and made my cock twitch painfully needing more of her and more of that.

"Oh – fuck – Christi." I thrust in and out of her once, wanting more, but keeping my focus. My whole body was shaking, the animal within me threatening to take over.

"Is this – ok Jacob?" She asked.

No, not now Christi, don't ruin the mood please. Let's play a little more.

"Mmm… tight little pussy for my big hard cock." I closed my eyes and moaned unable to believe the things that were coming out of my mouth, and how fucking hot they made me.

I know she enjoy it as much as I did, I felt her clamp down on me. Yes… that was my good girl. I was so fucking turned on and I could have really pushed the limits, hell the line was already crossed. I can't believe I just said that to her. Fuck, what the hell was I thinking? She probably thinks I'm a sex crazed maniac now. Fuck!

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I pulled out of her, I couldn't go on knowing that I might have offended her. "That was just such – such a…"

"Such an amazingly fucking turn on?" She interrupted me.  
"Yes." I hissed out. I quickly put myself back together again, Christi talking dirty was making me completely lose all sense of reason. "I won't ever do this again Christi, please understand, I love you and I would never disrespect you in any way." I was so hot and so confused and shocked with what I had let myself say to her.

"Jacob?"

Great, now I'm in for it, she's gong to freak out on me for sure.

"Yes?" Stupid stupid stupid! You are an idiot Jacob Black!

"Shut up and fuck me already."

My eyes snapped open and she was wiggling her ass at me. I couldn't take any more of this, I buried myself into her again and fucked her hard.

"You're such a good girl for me." I know she likes when I say that, I love to say it to her. "Play with your clit. – Play with yourself and make yourself feel good for me while I fuck you."

I couldn't help myself, I was so fucking turned on. She was panting so loud and I knew she was close. I felt her hand reach down following my instructions, which turned me on even more, if that's even possible. I then remembered the showerhead. I pulled out of her, which of course she was not very happy with me for doing – I picked up the showerhead and gave it back to her and told her to use it on herself. I teased her lips again with my cock head. I felt the water splash up against her and I plunged in again. She was moaning so loud. I needed to feel her come on me. I pumped her hard and fast feeling her quake with pleasure.

"Come for me. Come on my cock." I was grunting out of breath, nearing my own release.

I felt her orgasm which made me explode inside of her. I couldn't stand not being able to kiss her, I flipped her around and pressed her up against me devouring her lips. He body hung limply against mine. I knew she was completely spent. Good.

"You are so incredibly amazing. I don't deserve you." I really didn't, what did I do in life to deserve such an amazing woman. She is so perfect.

I took my time and washed her from head to toe, massaging her body slowly. She was so completely relaxed and had the most beautiful dreamy smile on her face, it felt amazing to know that I was the one that put it there. I kissed down towards her stomach and enjoyed licking and tasting her soft wet skin.

Christi took my cue and started washing my hair, when she was done rinsing me off I kissed up her beautiful body until I was standing in front of her again. She took the sponge I had used on her and washed my whole body, I was so turned on by the way her hands were touching me, it felt amazing. She rinsed me off and kneeled in front of me, she took my hard cock in her mouth kissing, sucking and licking until I released in her mouth.

I quickly rinsed off and we both got out. I made sure she was completely dry before taking care of me. I wrapped her into a towel and carried her wedding-style into my room.


	30. Pack Conflict JPOV

**Jacob's POV:**

I laid her down on the bed, poor angel was completely exhausted.

"Do you want to change into your nightie?" I asked her, I didn't want her to be cold. Well, that and I'd picked out this incredible dark blue lacy nightie for her that I was just dying to see her in.

"No, I'm ok." She yawned. Damn. "You always seem to keep me so warm." She smiled sleepily.

I pulled back the covers and she crawled into bed. I turned off the lights and slid into bed next to her pulling her up against my chest. She lightly traced her fingers on my chest and stomach making the hairs on the back of my neck and arms stand up. It felt so nice and so relaxing.

"Sleep sweet angel." I kissed her forehead.

She let out a deep yawn. "Love ya Jake." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"Love you more." I smiled silently.

I felt her body relax up against me and her breath became deep and steady. Sleep was ready to take me when I heard a howl pierce through the night.

"Mmm – you even brought – my wolf CD." She said softly. "You're the best Ja…" She trailed off with a deep sigh.

Damn, now what? I could tell that was Sam calling the pack, something must be up. I was suddenly very anxious to find a way to sneak out without Christi knowing. One more howl – this time I could hear the urgency in it.

Christi's body was like a dead weight against mine. She was completely and soundly asleep. I very carefully slid her off of me and placed her on the bed. I got up quietly and covered her with a blanket. I leaned down and kissed her before I headed towards the door. Two more howls pierced through the silence.

I didn't bother putting clothes on. I quickly went out the front door and ran into the cover of the forest. Once I was in the shadows of the trees I let the fire run down my spine. My large paws hit the ground.

'Jake.'I heard Embry.

'What's going on?' There was so much commotion, all the packs' voices were in my head at once making me feel dizzy and a little disoriented. I was so tired.

'Silence.' Sam commanded.

I walked deeper into the forest hesitantly, I really didn't want to be too far away from Christi especially if there was danger near by.

'Don't worry about Christi, Jake, she's safe.' Sam assured me. 'Stay where you are, I know it's difficult for you since she doesn't know about us.'

'Ok, so what's the scoop boss? Why all the commotion?' I asked anxious to get this meeting over with and get back home before Christi woke up.  
'Seth caught a fresh trail.' Sam growled.  
'Fucking leeches!' Seth barked out.

'How many?' I asked.

'Only one, I think?' Seth said.

The whole pack growled in unison.

'By the way Jake" Seth continued. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I was in the area and I heard your bike. I didn't know you were with Christi.'

'S'ok man, but you scared the shit out of her and that's really fucked up Seth. Why didn't you just leave when you saw her?' I was still pretty damn annoyed about the whole thing.

Seth didn't answer, but his mind was an open book to me.

'Gross Seth!' Quil yelled out.

Evidently Seth was not only attracted to my house by my bike. He had caught a scent that pulled him towards us. He could smell Christi's arousal.

'Are you kidding me?' A loud growl rumbled in my chest. I was so pissed. 'What the fuck Seth?' I yelled.

'Hey, not my fault, hyper sensitive werewolf nose, remember?'

If he was here I would bite into his stupid ass so hard.

'It's not Seth's fault that you can't stop boinking Christi Jake.' Embry defended Seth. 'Trust me, I know how it feels.' He added.

My mind was flooded by images of Embry and blondie getting it on.

'Damn it Embry what the fuck!' Ugh I didn't need to see that!

Leah gagged and the others all grumbled in complaint. Damn pack mind, no fucking privacy at all!

'Sorry.' Embry said sheepishly.

'Enough guys.' Sam snapped.

Leah growled in complaint, she hated being referred to as one of the guys.

'And Leah.' Sam Added.

'Thank you.' Leah said smugly.

'Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul will take turns patrolling the immediate area. I want everyone to work in pairs, no one goes at this alone, understood?' Sam ordered.

Everyone agreed.

'Jake, you and I will go deep in our patrols we need to keep our outer perimeter safe.' Sam continued.

'Just tell me when. I got your back Sam.' I wanted this leech annihilated.

'Seth and Leah will keep an eye out on the girls, I don't think any harm is meant to them, but just to be safe. I can manage to keep an eye out for Emily.'

'Sam, I can't leave Christi alone.' I argued.

'Jake, you must trust in your brothers and sister to keep her safe. She will be protected at all costs.' I could feel the alpha's command in his voice. I had no choice but to yield. 'Go home to Christi now Jake. We'll start patrolling tomorrow evening. Go get some rest.'

I heard Quil sniggering at the last thing Sam said. I growled at him.

'Ok, you all be safe. See you tomorrow.' I turned around and headed back home.

All I wanted to do is hold Christi in my arms and feel her safely next to me. This is turning out to be incredibly difficult for me, not only did I have to hide the fact that I morph into a giant wolf to her, but now I had to be secretive about protecting her from vampires. I hate having to sneak around and keep stuff from her.

As soon as I was close enough to the house I phased back. I was shocked to see Christi standing out on the porch naked. What the – I ran up to her.

"Christi." I said urgently, but she didn't respond.

She was still asleep. Someone once told me that you can shock a person to death if they are woken abruptly while sleep walking. Was that a wives tale or truth? I didn't want to take any chances. I took her hand and slowly led her back into the house. Once inside I very carefully picked her up and carried her into the room. I felt her shiver when I put her down on the bed, her body was so cold. I pulled the covers over her and pulled her body into mine wrapping my arms around her.

I wonder if she knows that she sleep walks. I'm so glad no one followed me home and that I don't have any neighbors. That would be an awkward thing to try and explain. What if she does this at home? I was panicked by the thought of Christi standing in the middle of her street and a car driving at her not seeing her. I shuddered at the thought. I wrapped my arms around her tightly wanting to protect her from my sick twisted mental horrors.

There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep, I had way too much on my mind for sleep. Protect the tribe, protect our family, Christi is part of my family now so I need to protect her. I want to protect her more than anything. I lay there staring up at the ceiling thinking.

Christi started to moan softly in her sleep. Her eyebrows were pushed together and her mouth was slightly open. Her arms slid around my waist, her hand was kneading my skin.

"Christi?" I whispered, but got no response.

She was still asleep. She moaned again a little louder and shifted her legs. I wondered what she was dreaming about. She sighed deeply and the scent of her arousal filled my nostrils. Oh – oh – a wet dream? She continued to moan. The combination of her moans and her scent were a definite distraction now. I wanted to make her feel good. In fact there was nothing else I could manage to focus my attention on. I needed to make her feel good.

I reached down between her legs slowly and ran my fingers over her folds. Wow, she's so incredibly wet. I felt her breathing kick up at my touch. Her scent was making me crazy. I slowly slid her back onto the bed and slid down her body pulling the covers off of her. I positioned myself between her legs and licked her once, my instincts threatening to take over. I concentrated and pushed them back. I kept licking back and forth over her folds.

Her body responded with a shiver. She started to breathe heavier and moan a little louder. I slowly opened her up with two fingers and found her clit with my tongue. I started to flick it back and forth over and over again. Christi gasped and sat up abruptly.

"Jake?" She looked down at me and let out a loud breathless moan before falling back against the pillow again. She was panting.

Good, now that she's awake, I don't have to worry about waking her up anymore. I slid three fingers into her while licking and flicking my tongue over her clit. Her moans got louder, her body was tense and shaking. I knew she was close. I latched my lips onto her clit and started to suck while my fingers moved in and out faster, curling them forward so I could hit her g-spot.

"Yes." She hissed out in pleasure. "Jacob – oh – my – I'm – I'm – " She clenched down on my fingers and released.

I stayed down there between her legs kissing and softly stroking her, letting her come down from her release. When she had calmed I kissed my way back up her body until I reached her lips. I kissed her softly.

"Mmm… Good Morning. Wow." She was still breathless.  
"Good morning angel. I'm sorry I took advantage of you in your sleep." I kissed her lips again. "It's just you were moaning in your sleep and driving me a little crazy. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"Well, that was an incredible way to wake up Jacob. Don't worry. I think you've spoiled me now." I felt her blush.  
"Oh yeah? How?" I looked down at her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm gonna want to be woken up like that every morning." She giggled.

"Mmm… You're wish is my command angel." I kissed down her neck.  
"You're too good to me Jacob. You're incredible." She moaned out.

"Because I love you so much." I whispered against her skin.

"I need you to love me." I could hear the desire in her voice. "I want you so much."

She pulled my face up to her. I kissed her deeply. She pulled away from me abruptly.

"Tell me you love me Jacob." She said breathlessly.  
"I love you Christi." How could she not believe my sincerity?

Our lips crushed together again. I made love to her slowly, taking my time to lover her entire body. Both of our releases building slowly and intensely.

"I'm close." She was trembling in my arms. "Say it again." She panted. "Please."

I looked deep into her eyes. "I love you so much Christi." I kissed her deeper.

"I love you Jacob." She groaned out.

We both released at the exact same time. I held her body tightly to mine kissing her and showing her all the love I have fore her.

"Thank you for loving me Jacob." She kissed my shoulder.  
"You're welcome angel."

Something felt very different, in a good way. Christi seemed to have let herself go completely and expressed her love more freely than before. This was a definite good thing.

"I could get used to this you know." I said to her lying back down and pulling her into my chest.  
"Mmm… me too." She smiled sleepily.

"Sleep angel." I kissed her forehead. "Dream sweet."

We both slowly relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry I've been MIA for a week, but I'm back now. I will keep updating as often as I can. I 'm not even close to done ;)~**_

_**Thank you for all or your reviews, they really mean a lot to me, I enjoy reading them thoroughly.**_

**_Please keep the lovely reviews coming, tell me what you think and where you think the story is going. I want to hear your feedback._**

Thanks!


	31. Promises CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

I am completely and utterly spent. Jacob put me to bed and curled up next to me. I was circling my fingers absent mindedly across his chest and stomach enjoying his deep contented sighs.

"Sleep sweet angel." I felt Jacobs' lips press against my forehead.  
"Love ya Jake." I said in the middle of a loud yawn.

"Love you more." He whispered.

I felt so warm and safe in his embrace. Sleep crept up on me, just as I was nodding off I heard a beautiful wolf howl.

"Mmm – you even brought – my wolf CD. You're the best Ja…" He really was the most thoughtful, most wonderful man that I'd ever met. Too bad I fell asleep and couldn't finish telling him that.

A peaceful black void engulfed me, relaxing every muscle in my exhausted body. As I slipped into unconsciousness I heard a chorus of wolves howling. Everything turned bright, the room was filled with the most vivid colors. I felt the breeze softly caressing my face, blowing through my long hair. I could see the most incredible tones of pink, terracotta and peach surrounding me now. It almost looked as if the breeze were painted around me. I must be dreaming, there's no way I can still be awake.

The walls dissolved around me – all that was left was a doorsill and warm earthy colors everywhere I looked. Now I know I'm dreaming, but how strange, I'm dreaming yet I'm fully aware that I am not awake and that all of this isn't real.

I heard an eagle cry out behind me. I turned around and saw the most spectacular and majestic bird flying towards me, its large wings piercing all of the colors causing them to twist and blend every time they moved up and down. It flew gracefully over my head and landed a mere couple of feet in front of me.

The large bird then morphed right before my eyes. Where the bird once stood was now an old man. His deep set eyes examined me carefully. He was a tall Native American man with long silver hair, his eyes deep, dark and full of wisdom. His angular nose offset the most beautiful full lips. There was something very familiar in his deep dark eyes, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"Christi." He said in a deep voice.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Upon a second attempt came the exact same result. The man smiled warmly at me, again the same feeling of familiarity struck me.

"We need for you to listen and pay close attention to our message." He said.

We? Was there more than one person with me? A chorus of whispers chanted on the wind. I was unable to discern what they said. I looked around the emptiness which surrounded me. Where did they come from?

"You have questions." He continued smiling warmly. "Soon you will have the answers you seek. Be patient."

I nodded once in response.

"Things have been set in motion, fate has stepped in and united two stars that were meant for each other. The perfect match in every way."

Riddles? Since when does anyone dream in riddles?

"The wolf is his brother. The wolf calls to her, beckoning her to her love." He placed a large hand over the right side of my face. "_Cuevo ponchar_. Follow your instincts. Feel happiness, feel strength and feel love. The will of the wolf is mighty c_uevo ponchar_." He took my hand and we walked into the door frame. On the other side there was darkness. I shivered as I felt the warm breeze change to an icy chill. "Fear not." His gentle voice broke the silence. "Wolves are nocturnal creatures. They will protect you from what ever lies ahead for you. Life has changed. Life has begun. Life will never be the same for you c_uevo ponchar. _Embrace the night."

The chorus of whispered voices returned. The old man looked around the darkness.

"My time here has come to an end." He opened his large arms ad looked at me with hopeful eyes. I felt an overwhelming need to answer his gesture. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I felt his large hand stroke the back of my hair.

"Promise to love and care for him _cuevo ponchar." _He said softly.

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. I wasn't sure who he was talking about. An image of Jacob flashed in my mind. I looked up at him surprised, his warm smile met me once again. I nodded then understanding whom he meant. I heard the whispers on the wind again.

'Come home Billy.' They sang.

"Good bye _cuevo ponchar. _Do not forget that which you have promised me_._" He stepped away from me. "Remember."

He smiled at me warmly, drew a deep breath in and morphed back into a large eagle. With a loud cry the eagle took flight leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Wait, I have so many questions." I heard my voice return.

Who was this man? What did he mean 'things have been set in motion'? What things? And what did _cuevo ponchar _mean? I'm so utterly confused now. Jacob's face flashed in my mind along with an overwhelming sense of love. He was here in front of me now, his large warm hand holding mine and leading me back in through the doorway back into the room covered in warmth and colors. He laid me back onto the bed and made love to me. I needed Jacob to love me and I wanted to love him so much. A fire deep within me was burning out of control, I felt so much love, passion and so inexplicably turned on. My eyes opened, my body was on fire, the need for release overwhelming. I abruptly sat up with a gasp and looked down. Jacobs' face was buried in my center, licking and sucking on my bundle of nerves.

"Jake?" I moaned out loud and fell back onto the pillow panting with pleasure.

I felt him insert several fingers making the burn inside of me turn into an inferno. My whole body tensed in anticipation as Jacob took me over the edge in a sweet wave of pleasure. He kissed and licked his way all the way up to my lips. I was showered with soft kisses.

"Mmm… Good morning. Wow." I was still panting.

The most seductive smile formed on Jacobs' lips.

"Good morning angel. I'm sorry I took advantage of you in your sleep." Kiss. "S'just you were moaning in your sleep and driving me a little crazy. I just wanted to make you feel good honey."

He's so damn sexy with his messy hair and that smile – that smile is going to be my death!

"Well that was an incredible way to wake up Jacob. Don't worry. I think you've spoiled me now." My face got so hot.  
"Oh yeah? How?" His eyes burned into mine.

"I'm gonna want to be woken up like that every morning." I couldn't control a giggle.

"Mmm… You're wish is my command angel." He trailed kisses down my neck.

"You're too good to me Jacob. You're incredible." I moaned.

He really was amazing with me. Jacob was so in tune to all my needs and wants, it was incredible.

"Because I love you so much." His words were vibrating whispers against my skin.

My heart melted and my body burned for him.

"I need you to love me." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "I want you so much." So much that it hurts, you have no idea Jacob. I don't understand, but I love this feeling.

I pulled his face up to me, I needed to have his lips on mine. He kissed me deeply and softly, just the way I loved it. I was burning with love – there was nothing better than to be loved by Jacob, I am completely and utterly convinced.

"Tell me you love me Jacob." The desire to hear him say those words to me was so intense.

"I love you Christi." He said breathlessly.

I gasped as our lips met hungrily. We made love, softly, slowly and sensually. Jacobs' hands and lips paid expert attention to my entire body. He made me feel amazing.

"I'm close." My whole body was vibrating in delicious waves of pleasure. There was only one more thing that could take me higher and I needed it so badly. "Say it again. Please." I begged him breathlessly.

"I love you so much Christi." He looked deeply into my eyes as he said the words that burned into my soul and then kissed me passionately.

"I love you Jacob."

We both peaked at the exact same time. He held me tightly against his body and kissed me lovingly.

"Thank you for loving me Jacob." I leaned down and pressed my lips against his shoulder."

"You're welcome angel." He caressed my back gently. "I could get used to this you know." He lay back pulling me into his chest.

"Mmm… Me too." I smiled.

"Sleep angel." He kissed my forehead. "Dream sweet."

My body relaxed, I was at the point of sleep when I heard a whispered voice say 'love him.' That – I could do. Loving Jacob was easy and effortless. I will keep that promise no matter what.

I woke up to an empty bed.

"Jacob?" I called out sleepily.

I sat up feeling a little groggy and looked around. There was a note on Jacobs' pillow.

**Good morning beautiful angel,**

**I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I ran out to get a few things. I promise not to be long.**

**I love you, **

_**Jacob**_

**P.S. I put your clothes in the top dresser drawer. See you soon beautiful. **

I smiled and placed the note on the end table. I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and found my clothes. He had evidently cleared out the entire drawer for my things. He's so sweet. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw the dark blue night dress that Jacob had brought for me. Too bad I slept naked, I smiled at the thought. Well, I wasn't ready to get dressed yet, well not into regular clothes anyway. I pulled the blue night dress out and went to the bathroom to wash up. I heard the loud rumble of a motorcycle outside as I was combing through my hair. I finished cleaning up and headed out to the front of the house.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob walked out of the kitchen with a huge warm smile.

He stopped and looked me up and down very slowly, his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Wow – nice." He said with a goofy smile.

"Well, you picked it out silly." I play rolled my eyes.

He took one large step forward and was right in front of me. In a quick swoop he had me lifted off of the ground and into his arms cradling me like a child. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look amazing in blue." His eyes were so deep and dark. "Good enough to eat." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

He leaned down and kissed me. I felt him turn and walk but I kept my eyes closed enjoying our kiss. He lowered me down, I looked and saw we were now at the kitchen table. He sat me down and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Are you hungry? I hope so, cuz I got some good food here." He was going through several Styrofoam containers lifting their lids.

He had two plates set on the counter, he quickly went to work filling both plates with scrambled eggs, sausage, thick cut French toast covered in powdered sugar and an assortment of berries. He placed both plates on the table and then went to get some silverware. He opened up a Styrofoam cup and poured hot coffee into a large mug.

"What do you take in your coffee?" He asked. "I got creamers and sugar here." He had several of each in his large palm.

"Two of each would be great." Ok I'm seriously getting spoiled here.

I watched as he broke open two packets of sugar and poured them into the mug followed by two creamers. He stirred it up and then tasted it. He made a face of disgust.

"Bleh!" He said. "Too bitter." He put the cup in front of me. "Are you sure you don't want anymore sugar or cream?"

I took a sip "Nope, perfect for me." I smiled.

He shook his head and cringed as he walked back to the counter.

"Want some juice?" He asked pulling a large cup out of a bag.  
"I'm good for now." I knew that by the looks of that cup, that would barely be enough for Jacob.

He popped a straw into the cup and sat down next to me.

"This is really good Jake." I said putting a large forkful of food in my mouth.

"Yeah, Quil's aunt owns the dinner on the rez, she's the best cook." He looked up at me suddenly. "Next to you of course." He added with a wink and a click of his tongue.

He reached up and slowly ran the back of his hand over my cheek with a sweet smile, then got distracted by his food again. I couldn't help but notice that there was a wheel chair in the place of a regular chair at the table. I wondered why it would be parked out here.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"Anything angel." He took my hand.

"I hope I'm not being rude or nosey, I'm just curious really."

"Sure, sure, ask me anything Christi, s'ok honey." His face lit up with a warm smile.

"Were you in an accident?" I looked at him and then at the wheel chair.

His face dropped.

"It belonged to my dad." He put his fork down and sighed deeply. "He passed away a few years ago, but I can't seem to get rid of it. I guess having it here makes it feel like he's still around." He looked down at his plate, his eyes misted over.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I leaned towards him and placed my hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious. I'm so stupid."

"No, s'ok Christi. I just really wish he was here." His face resembled that of a lost child's.

"I know hun, I'm sorry." I caressed his face.

"He would have really liked you." He smiled weakly.

"Oh Jake." I got up and wrapped my arms around him cradling his head against my chest.

"S'ok Christi, I'm fine." He squeezed me tight and then pulled back gently. He looked up at me with loving eyes. "Besides, I got you now." A warm smile lit up his face. He leaned up and gave me a quick peck. "Now sit down and finish eating."

I sat back down as Jacob shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

We finished eating and I helped clean up. I felt two large hands gently grab my waist.

* * *

_**Please review. Thanks!**_


	32. You can leave your pants on CPOV

**Christi's POV:**

"This nighty," Jacob said hoarsely, his hands running up and down my sides. "Is making me crazy."

He turned me around abruptly and lifted me off of the ground, he sat me down on the kitchen counter. He had taken off his shirt and was standing there in all his sexy glory wearing only jeans. My eyes roamed from his face down his chest and abs to his low slung jeans. He's so damn sexy!

"Time for dessert." He said with a sexy smile.

He stepped in between my legs causing my nightdress to ride all the way up revealing my panties.

"Dessert after breakfast?" I raised an eyebrow.

His hands slid over my breasts finding both of my nipples, he looked deep into my eyes as he flicked them. My body instantly heated and a small moan escaped my lips.

"My dessert." He whispered hoarsely.

He leaned down and stopped right over my left breast. His tongue reached out and teased my nipple moving the lacy material back and forth over it. I gripped the counter and arched my back towards him breathing deeply. One of his hands was still on my other breast running circles round and round and flicking my nipple. His free hand roamed in between my legs caressing my thighs.

I reached up and pulled the straps of my nightdress down. Jacob slid the material down with his teeth exposing my breasts to his eager mouth and hand. The hand between my legs cupped my entire mound kneading and gently palming my bundle of nerves through the thin material. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

Jacob kissed his way up my chest and neck. He leaned into my ear licking and nibbling it making my skin crawl with goose bumps.

"What can I do to make you feel good?" He said deeply. "I want you to tell me what you want Christi."

His hand slid into my panties still palming my entire mound. He was making it so hard to concentrate let alone speak. I was panting so loud. I felt my face get hot.

"Are you embarrassed?" He chuckled deeply. "Don't be, just tell me what you want and it's your angel." His mouth found mine and kissed me slowly and deeply.

I could taste the essence of maple syrup on his tongue as it danced against mine. He inserted a few fingers inside of me and started to move them in and out at a maddeningly fast pace hitting my sensitive g-spot with every stroke. I whimpered into his mouth as I felt myself being brought over the edge. My body was shaking, my thighs quivering. I pulled away from his lips.

"Not so fast – I don't want to yet – not yet." I didn't want to release on his fingers, not like this, not so quickly. I wanted to feel him more. "I don't want to come so fast Jacob. Please." I panted.

His pace slowed, grinding into me, his thumb finding my clit and grinding against it.

"Why not? Doesn't it feel good?" He leaned down and grabbed my nipple between his teeth gently running and flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh God, it feels fucking amazing." I let out a loud moan. My body was dangerously on the edge of exploding.

I reached forward frantically and undid his belt and jeans. I slid my hand inside of his pants. God, he's not wearing any underwear, so fucking sexy. He slowly pulled away from me leaving me burning. I groaned out in protest. He brought his fingers up towards his mouth and slid them in and then back out slowly – sensually.

"You taste so good." He licked his lips.

My thighs squeezed against him. He smiled and put both hands onto my inner thighs caressing them up and down softly, bumping the edge of my panties every time. He licked his lips again causing the same exact reaction.

"What?" He asked kneading my thighs. "Do my lips turn you on?" He ran his tongue over his top lip sensually.

"You turn me on. All of you. I don't know what part of you I want first." I was so frustrated and turned on. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? You're making me crazy. I want to rip your jeans off, but you look too damn sexy in them, so I want you to keep them on. I don't know what I want. I just need you, all of you. It's so frustrating." I let out an exasperated breath.

I think I've officially lost it. Jacob looked at me and laughed silently through his nose.

"I must not be doing a very good job at satisfying you if you're that sexually frustrated." He tapped his finger on my nose.

"No, you're amazing, you're too damn good, I can't get enough of you." I blurt out.

"Hmm… maybe." He looked up at the ceiling pondering something for a moment.

A wicked smile formed on his lips. He leaned down towards my ear. I could feel his hot breath against my skin.

"You never told me what you wanted Christi. Tell me what you want." He pulled my hips into him. I could feel his erection pressed up against my center. He was grinding into me slowly.

I turned my face towards his and pressed my cheek up against his face. I pressed my lips up against his ear and whispered.

"I know you want to lick me Jacob." I felt him tense as I spoke. His hands gabbed at my hips tighter. "I want to come with your tongue buried deep inside of me." I licked his ear.

His whole body started to shake, I heard a loud rip as my panties were torn off of me. He pushed my thighs open and buried his face in me. His tongue quickly found my entrance, darting in and out making me shake. I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and neck pulling him into me with my feet. My hands gripped the countertop. His hands cupped my ass lifting me up into his mouth forcefully. I could hear his muffled grunts and moans vibrating against my sensitive skin.

My body tensed as I released with a loud moan. Jacob lapped up all of my juices urgently. It felt so good. He didn't stop, he kept going bringing me to release several times on his tongue. I felt light headed and needed a little break, but Jacob kept going like a machine never slowing his pace, I released again.

"Jake – I need – break – a break – please – I need one." I was seeing black spots.

I heard him groan in complaint and he released me with a loud gasp.

"I'll never get tired of doing this for you." He said breathlessly. "You're so sweet." He licked my lips, making my body jolt. "I love how you taste." He licked me again, my body quivered. "I can't fucking help myself." He buried himself in me again swirling his tongue around my entrance hungrily.

"Ja – cob – air – please." I desperately needed a break before I passed out.

He gasped and pulled away again.

"I'm sorry Christi." He grumbled. "Are you ok?" He stood up suddenly and examined my face.

"Yeah, I just started seeing spots." I was still panting hard, my heart was racing in my chest.

Jacob placed his hand on my chest over my heart. His eyes got really wide.

"God Christi, I'm so sorry. You should have stopped me before. Kick me in the head next time, just stop me. Damn it!" He kissed my face frantically.

I couldn't help myself I busted out laughing.

"Kick you in the head?" Did he seriously just tell me to do that? I kept laughing.

He bared all his teeth in a full grin.

"Oh, you think I'm funny huh?" He reached for my waist and tickled me.

"Stop!" I kicked my legs against the cabinets squealing with laughter. "Jake, quit – quit it!" I smacked at his bar chest.

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder caveman-style. I was still giggling uncontrollably.

"Ooh!" I suddenly got distracted. "Nice ass baby! Mmm… I could take a bite out of that – yummy!" I felt a large hand smack my ass. "Ouch! Not nice!" I leaned over and bit him playfully.

"Naughty girl." He growled heading into his bedroom. He threw me down on the bed with a triumphant smile. "Do I need to spank you?" He put his hands down on the bed on either side of me.

"No – no – no." I giggled trying to squirm away from him.

He crawled onto the bed pinning me down on the mattress. He buried his face into my neck with a growl and bit me playfully.

"Mmm… Good enough to eat." He licked his lips.

"Uh – you already did that in the kitchen, remember?" I ran my hands up and down his back.

"Mmm, yup." He jumped off of me suddenly and buried his face back in between my legs. "Break time's over." He dove right back in causing me to squeal and squirm. "Mmm – pretty little tasty pussy." He cooed.

"Oh my God Jake, you're crazy!" I laughed so hard my stomach hurt.

Had he been serious that would have turned me on beyond belief, but he was just being silly. I loved silly Jake. He looked up at me with the most adorable pouty lips.

"Auw… Did Jakey wakey get his feewings hurted?" I said in a childish voice.

"That's it, turn around." He stood up and with a quick tug pulled his belt off looping it together in his hand.  
"Noooo!" I squealed and quickly covered my midsection with a pillow. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ugh! Too many things covering your sexy body from me!" He threw the belt to one side of the room. "This has got to go." He yanked the pillow away from me and threw it across the room. "And this," He grabbed the hem of my nightdress "Has to come off!" He pulled it up quickly tugging it off over my arms and head. "Much better." He said running his large hands over my body. "So beautiful and soft."

He kneeled on the bed in front of me. His hands were making me tingle all over.

"Is it ok if I take my pants off now Christi?" He whispered kissing my shoulder. "I really want you."

"Mhmm…" I moaned out and reached towards him to pull his jeans off.

I ran my hands down his waist and over his hips pulling the denim all the way off. I let my hands linger on his beautiful firm ass cheeks, stroking them in circles. Jacob was busy kissing my shoulders and neck softly. I leaned in towards him and licked his shoulder, I loved the salty taste of him on my tongue. My body was burning for him.

As if he could read my thoughts, Jacob grabbed my ass and lifted me up sliding me down onto his shaft. I hissed out as our bodies connected. He started slowly kissing me softly. As much as I loved slow and soft, my body was craving more intensity.

My hips started to buck into his a little faster. I was breathing heavily into his mouth. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and steadied me. I groaned as my body was forced to slow and then stop. He gasped and then thrust himself deep into me once causing my whole body to shake in pleasure. A high pitched moan came out of me as my walls clamped down on him. He groaned into my mouth and thrust into me again, both of us moaned in sync. I pulled away from his lips.

"God I love that Jacob." I hissed. "I want more."

I cried out in pleasure as he thrust himself in and out of me a few more times.

"How do you need it Christi?" He groaned.  
"Hard – please." I begged for more.

He flipped me over onto my back and pushed my knees up towards my chest. He parted my legs and positioned himself on top of me, his eyes dark and wild with lust. He thrust into me hard and deep as I screamed out in pleasure taking all of him in me. I released in delicious waves of pleasure as he thrust into me relentlessly making me ache for more.

Jacob leaned his cheek against mine and whispered the dirtiest words I'd heard him say yet, making me explode all over him with a loud moans and sighs.

"That's a good girl." He cooed in my ear slowing his pace. "You liked that, didn't you?"

He was still holding back his release – grinding into me deeply, I could feel his body tense.

"That was so fucking naughty. I'm so fucking turned on." I whimpered.

He chuckled and thrust into me making me yelp. He pushed the envelope one more time whispering nasty sexy words into my ear with a seductively hoarse voice. I was turned on beyond belief. I grunted out in release feeling him tense and finally release inside of me.

Jacob's arms wrapped around me and held me tightly against him. He cooed half whispered endearments against my skin between his soft kisses.

"Are you satisfied angel?" He whispered against my lips.

"Amazingly and exhaustingly satisfied." My body was completely spent, I lay there limp in his arms.

"Good, I don't ever want you that sexually frustrated again." He chuckled softly.

I let out a deep yawn. "But I like it when you frustrate me." I kissed his lips. "Because I know that you will take care of me after."

"Always." He kissed me.

I curled up against his chest and we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review ~ Thanks!**


	33. Can I take my pants off? JPOV

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok here is another steamy chapter. Per the recent poll I have open I see you all enjoy my lemons. Well, most of you do anyway lol.**_

___**PLEASE REVIEW – The more reviews I get the faster I will get these chapters out to you all. I am currently trying to get out at least 1 chapter a week, but that is very well bound to change if I get some positive feedback from you all.**_

___**Remember, reviews make Jake & Christi hot and bothered ;) ;)**_

**

* * *

****Jacob's POV:**

The sun came in through the window shinning right in my face. I grumbled and turned my body and ran right into Christi sleeping. Shit, how could I forget that she was there? Wow, she looks like an angel. I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I lay there staring at her like a fucking moron for what felt like hours. Ok, well I'm awake now.

My stomach growled loudly. Damn it! I didn't have anything worth eating in the house, not unless Christi wanted cold pizza or Chinese food for breakfast. Of all the stupid details – you're girlfriend's a chef and all you have to eat in this place is cold pizza and Chinese – you buffoon! How could you be such a moron and forget to get food Jake, you idiot!

Looks like I'm going to Betty's Diner for breakfast. Mmm… I love eating her food. My stomach growled again. Ok Jake, time to get up.

I leaned over and kissed Christi's lips gently as to not wake her, she sighed and rolled over in her sleep. I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I wrote her a quick note, in case she woke up and headed out.

The sun was shining brightly outside, the crisp salty air filled my nostrils invigoratingly. It was perfect bike riding weather. I pulled my bike out of the garage and headed down to the diner. It was really a small run down place that only had a few tables, but I loved eating there.

Betty is the best cook in the entire rez. I remember coming down here with my family when I was younger, we always sat at the same table by the window. Dad always ordered the French toast, while mom opted for pancakes. I can still hear them playfully squabbling and debating over who's plate of food tasted the best. The Great French Toast Pancake Debate. Ah… Good times! My sisters always took mom's side, of course they did, female power and all that. As for me – I was always on team dad, I mean, don't get me wrong, the pancakes Betty makes are killer, but the French toast is to die for!

I was foaming at the mouth thinking about it as I walked in the door. The same bell that had been tied over the door, since I could remember, rang out as the door opened and closed.

"Jacob Black." I heard a familiar husky voice call out my name.

"Hi Aunt Betty." Betty wasn't really my aunt, but I've known her since I can remember and have never called her just Betty. Well, not to her face anyway.

She came up to me and wrapped her short arms around my waist hugging me tightly.

"Are you still growing?" She examined me from head to toe.

"Nope." I chuckled. "I stopped when I reached six foot nine and a half inches." I had to add the half inch in there for good measure.

"Well, you look tall." She shook her hand dismissively at me. "And you've lost weight. Don't think I haven't noticed that. You need a woman to take care of you Jacob, that's what you need. I can only imagine the junk that you've been eating now that you're alone." She scolded.

"I reckon you're right Aunt Betty, that's why I found me one." I winked at her and scrubbed my hand through my hair.

Her eyes widened. "Oh , Jacob, this is excellent news!" She clasped her hands together with a loud clap. "Can she cook?" She gave me a suspicious look.

"She's a chef, she owns a restaurant in the city." I smiled proudly.

Her eyes narrowed. "A big city chef." She eyed me suspiciously. "Sounds to me like she's busy. Those city girls are always too busy. They never have enough time for love or to pay proper attention to their men." She shook her head in disappointment. "Career women they call them. That's because the only thing the will ever marry or love is their job."

I laughed. "Trust me Aunt Betty, she's perfect. She takes excellent care of me." I smiled a huge grin. "This one's a keeper." I winked.

"Ok then, I believe you." A hint of a smile threatened to dissolve the scowl on her face. "I will be the judge of that when I meet her." Her face softened a little. "Someone has to look out for you Jacob. I know you are not a child anymore, but I think of you as my own. You and Quil are practically brothers and he is my closest nephew."

"I know Aunt Betty." I patted her hand in between mine.

"So, what can I get you?" She quickly changed the subject.

Betty was never one to linger on a sentimental subject, it might give away that she's really a softy instead of tough as nails as she liked to portray to everyone.

"Four orders of French toast, sausage, scrambled eggs and some fruit. Oh – and some coffee and juice." I was so hungry.

"Still got a huge appetite I see." She smiled warmly and then disappeared into the small kitchen.

I took a seat at our old table and looked out the window. Betty came back after a while with a couple of bags filled with food.

"Don't be such a stranger Jacob. Come visit an old lady from time to time." She said hugging me.

"Auw – you're not old Aunt Betty, you're beautiful. Still the most beautiful woman on the rez." I winked.

"Buttering me up again I see. Same tricks your father used to use." She gave me a disappointing look. "I might be old but I'm not an old fool, I don't buy into that foolish sentimental stuff." She shook her head and walked back behind the counter mumbling to her self. "Most beautiful on the rez of all the idiotic lies –"

"Bye Aunt Betty. I promise to come see you again soon." I smiled big and walked out the door catching her rolling her eyes in my direction.

I rode back to the house and put the bike back into the garage. I headed into the kitchen and placed the bags of food on the counter. I heard Christi come out of the bathroom. I went out into the living room to greet her.

"Good morning beautiful." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that she had put on the sexy dark blue nightie I had picked out for her. "Wow – nice." My mouth dropped open like a complete moron, might as well have been drooling.

She teased me about it, of course, but I just told her how amazing she looked. I couldn't help wanting to hold her and felt her in my arms. I swooped in and picked her up off of the ground cradling her into my chest. I kissed her as I walked into the kitchen and set her down at the table.

I made sure that everything was exactly the way she liked it before I sat down to eat with her.

"Can I ask you something?" Christi asked shyly.

"Anything angel." I took her hand in mine.  
"I hope I'm not being rude. But were you in an accident?" What the? She looked at me and then over at Billy's old wheelchair.  
"It belonged to my dad." I dropped my fork, a huge knot formed in my throat, I swallowed it back and continued. "He passed away a few years ago, but I can't seem to get rid of it. I guess having it here makes it feel like he's still around."

I really miss him. I felt my eyes get moist, I quickly looked down so she wouldn't notice. I hoped she didn't.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Damn, she noticed. She put one soft hand against my cheek instantly making me feel better. "I shouldn't have asked."

No Christi, you can ask me anything you want, what ever you want.

"No, s'ok Christi." I stopped her. "I just really wish he was here." And I did, that much was not a lie.

"I know hun, I'm sorry." She rubbed her hand over my face softly.  
"He would have really liked you." I tried to smile, but it came out all wrong.

"Oh Jake." She got up and hugged me pulling my head into her chest.

I wasn't sorry that Billy had died, I mean, it was his time, he lived a long full life and had diabetes, so it was expected to happen. I couldn't help wishing that I could have had just a few more years with him. If only.

"S'ok Christi, I'm fine." I squeezed her tightly and then released her. "Besides I got you now." I love her so much. "Now sit down and finish eating."

I dug into my food again not waiting for her to sit back down. This food was entirely too good to waste, no way was I going to let that happen. When we were done eating Christi helped me clean up. There was something about the way her nightie clung to her curves. It was making my blood boil. I took my shirt off and threw it on the couch. I walked up behind her and slid my hands around her waist.

"This nightie – is making me crazy." I wanted to rip it off of her, but I like it too much to ruin it.

I flipped her around to face me, lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. Her mouth dropped a little as her eyes moved up and down my body. I could see the lust in her stare, I could smell it on her body.

"Time for dessert." I smiled positioning myself in between her thighs.

I started off slowly playing with and teasing her beautiful breasts, I know that gets her all hot and bothered and that was always a good thing. I'll never get tired of them, so plump and soft, none of that silicone shit here, my girl's all natural. I love her curves, so sexy, and the way her body responds to me is out of this world. I teased her with my hand and lips making her beg me to stop. I knew she was close to the edge. I wanted to make her feel good and make it last, so I decided to stop for now, but I would tease her a little more.

"You taste good." I said after licking my fingers that I had just pulled out of her sweet center.

Her legs squeezed around me as I licked my lips. Now this is something new. I moved my hands down to rub the insides of her thighs and decided to experiment a little. I licked my lips again, sure enough, her thighs tensed and squeezed together again.

"What?" I asked smugly squeezing her thighs in my hands. "Do my lips turn you on?" I teased her a little more by licking my top lip.

"You turn me on. All of you. I don't know what part of you I want first." You have all of me sweet Christi, what ever you want, it's yours, just ask. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? The way you look is making me crazy. I want to rip your jeans off." I'll take them off right now for you honey. "But you look too damn sexy in them, so I want you to keep them on." Ok never mind, they stay on then, anything to make you happy. "I don't know what I want, I just need you, all of you. It's so frustrating."

I couldn't help laughing a little. She's so damn adorable and sexually frustrated – hmm… gotta do something about that last one, can't have her be all frustrated on me.

"I must not be doing a very good job at satisfying you if you're that sexually frustrated." I tapped my finger on her nose. Really I was just teasing her.

"No, you're amazing, you're too damn good, I can't get enough of you." She said quickly.

"Hmm… maybe." I looked up for a few thinking of what I could do to make her want me more.

I finally leaned down and asked her what she wanted, whispering the words into her ear. I pushed my hips into her rocking them back and forth into her center. She leaned into my ear and in the most amazingly sexy voice said:

"I know you want to lick me." Oh God the animal within me growled _yes!_ I gripped her hips as she continued. "I want to come with your tongue deep inside of me."

That's it, I felt like I was going to fucking phase, everything went out of focus for a moment. The animal in me completely took over as I ripped her panties off and dove right into her eager hole licking up all of her sweetness. I pulled her ass into my face allowing me to plunge my tongue deeper into her. I brought her to release quickly, which spilled more delicious sweetness onto my tongue. I wanted more, I couldn't get enough. I kept going, loving all the deliciousness that was in my mouth. I lost all track of time, I was enjoying myself too much.

"Jake – I need – break. A break – I need one, please." I heard her panting roughly.

Jake you idiot, she isn't a machine, c'mon man disengage, let go man. I grumbled at my lack of self control and let go with a deep gasp for air. This is the longest I'd ever gone and I wasn't close to done, I could go for hours if she'd let me.

"I'll never get tired of doing this for you. You're so sweet." I had to reach my tongue out for another taste. Her whole body shook as my tongue made contact. "I love how you taste." One more taste. Oh God why's this make me so fucking crazy? "I can't fucking help myself." I buried my face back into her sweet center.

"Ja-cob – Air, please." She panted, her voice sounded so weak.

"I'm sorry Christi." C'mon get it together Jake, concentrate! "Are you ok?" I stood up quickly to look at her.

Her face was completely flushed, her eyes looked exhausted.

"Yeah, I just started seeing spots." She said breathlessly.

I could hear her heart pounding. I reached up and put my hand over her heart, sure enough it was beating very hard and very fast. I'm such a fucking idiot, what the hell am I trying to do? Give her a heart attack?

"God, Christi, I'm sorry. You should have stopped me before. Kick me in the head next time, just stop me. Damn it!" Fuck I'm so pissed off at myself, I never want to hurt her, ever!

Here I was mentally bashing my own existence when I heard her laugh. Wait, why is she laughing? What could possibly be funny about this situation?

"Kick you in the head?" She giggled.

Yeah ok, so maybe that could be.

"Oh, you think I'm funny huh?" I grabbed her waist and tickled her.

"Stop!" She kicked her legs around laughing. "Jake, quit – quit it!" She pounded her tiny hands on my chest, so damn adorable.

I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder. She was squealing with laughter and I loved every minute of it. She suddenly stopped and made some comment about biting my ass, I spanked that naughty girl. Speaking of naughty – she bit me on my back – wow I'm so fucking turned on. I quickly walked us back into my room and dumped her on the mattress with a huge smile.

"Do I need to spank you?" I threatened, but I'm sure she knew I was playing.  
"No – no – no." She attempted to squirm away from me but I quickly pinned her down to the bed.

I buried my face in her neck playfully growling and biting her.

"Mmm… Good enough to eat." I said licking my lips.

"Uh – you already did that in the kitchen, remember?" She pointed out.

"Mmm, yup." I quickly positioned myself back between her legs. Great idea she gave me. "Break time's over." I jumped right back into licking her. I felt her squirming as she squealed in laughter. "Mmm – pretty little tasty pussy."

Had to tease her – ok so maybe I meant it a little too – she didn't need to know that.

"Oh my God Jake, you're crazy." She busted out in laughter.

I turned my face up towards her and gave her the best pouty lips I could muster. Damn, she made fun of me. She was just being naughty. I love it.

"That's it, turn around." Naughty girls need to get spanked.

I pulled my belt off of my waist and looped it in my hand like I meant to use it. The look on her face was priceless.

"Nooo!" She squeaked and covered her body with a pillow as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ugh! Too many things covering your sexy body from me!" I tossed the belt somewhere out into the room. "This, has gotta go." I pulled the pillow away from her and tossed it. "And this." I grabbed the nightie and started to pull it off of her. "Has to come off!" The nightie ended up on the floor, forgotten. "Much better. So beautiful and soft." I let my hands explore her beautiful soft skin.

I kneeled on the bed in front of her. She looked so beautiful and I just wanted her so much.

"Is it ok if I take my pants off now Christi?" I leaned in to kiss her shoulder. "I really want you." I know she said she likes me in my jeans and I really wanted to make her happy, but I was so turned on, I needed her.

She moaned out in agreement and reached out to undress me. I took my time kissing and licking her soft shoulders and neck. Her arousal grew, I could smell it so strong now. I picked her up off of the bed and slid her down onto my hardness. She hissed out in pleasure as she slowly slid all the way down my shaft.

I started things slow, thinking that's what she wanted, but she quickened her pace on me. I had to steady her, I could tell she wanted more. I plunged into her deeply once feeling her tighten around me, she responded perfectly moaning out loud with pleasure, causing me to groan in response. I did it again kissing her hungrily. She pulled away telling me how much she loved what I was doing to her. I took her cue and thrust into her deeply making her cry out.

"How do you need it Christi?" I needed her to tell me, I wanted to give it all to her exactly how she wanted it.

"Hard – please." She begged me.

She's making me crazy, I'm so close to following my animal instincts again. I rolled her over and tucked her legs up into her chest, spreading her knees apart. At this angle I knew I could give her all of me, deep and hard as we both were craving it. I loved listening to her yelps of pleasure, her screaming out my name and releasing on me. I was so fucking, insanely turned on. I couldn't help what I did next, I was acting on pure instinctual lust. I leaned into her ear wanting to take her higher and make her come hard. I ground myself into her hard.

"I need your tight little pussy to come all over my huge dick. Come on Christi, let me feel your hot come on my cock." I thrust into her faster.

She moaned out loudly, I felt her clamp down on me and come. Her whole body was shaking with her release.

"That's a good girl." I slowed down, controlling my own body from going over the edge. I wasn't done with her yet. "You liked that, didn't you?" I could tell and feel that she did.

"That was so fucking naughty. I'm so fucking turned on." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

I chuckled and thrust into her harder loving her whimpers.

"Good girl, come for me again. I know you love my big hard dick fucking your pussy deep." I groaned.

Her reactions were making me crazy. I felt her come again and couldn't hold back any longer, I found my release deep inside of her. I held her against me tightly. I kissed her lips, jaw line and neck softly.

"Mmm – so soft and beautiful. I love you so much honey." I whispered against her skin between kisses. "Are you satisfied angel?" I asked against her lips, kissing her.

"Amazingly and exhaustingly satisfied." She sighed.

"Good, I don't ever want you that sexually frustrated again." I laughed silently through my nose.

She yawned. "But I like it when you frustrate me." She kissed me. "Because I know that you will take care of me after."

"Always." I kissed her again.

Always honey, I will never let you want anything that is in my power to give you. Yeah, I'm a pathetic loser, but I love her and all I want is to make her happy, even if I am the world's biggest weenie. We cuddled up against each other and fell asleep.


	34. Realization CPOV

**_Here's a long chapter for you all filled with lemony goodness. I hope you enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**Christi's POV:**

My eyes opened, the bedroom was still bright. I looked over at the alarm clock, 12:45pm. Jacob was still fast asleep, his arms tightly wrapped around my body. I wiggled my way up towards his face and gave him a soft kiss on his pouty lips. Jacob stirred and sighed.

"Wake up sleepy." I whispered and kissed him again.

"Mmm… didn't get enough of me?" He smiled pulling me closer to his body. His eyes were still closed.

"We've spent half the day in bed already." I pointed out.

"What's wrong with that?" He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. "I like having you in my bed." He smiled. "Maybe my plan was to abduct you and make love to you all day long." His hands swept across my back, down my curves and over my thighs.

I shivered involuntarily but I felt completely spent.

"I can't anymore." I said in a small voice with a heavy regretful sigh.

"S'ok angel, don't worry beautiful. Actually I'm glad I wore you out." He winked. "Means I'm doing my job right."

"You are doing an amazing job. That's why I love you so much." I kissed him until we were both breathless.

I felt him rise against my leg. Was that even possible? He couldn't be turned on again?

"Evidently, you didn't get enough. Hmmm…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well what do you expect when you kiss me like that?" He said sheepishly, I could see his cheeks turn pink.

"I just can't' anymore right now Jacob. I'm sorry." I caressed his face with both of my hands.

"I know honey. S'ok I'll just go take a cold shower." His mouth twisted in a half smile.

"I don't think so." I watched his eyes narrow at my words. "Just because you can't do anything to me doesn't mean I can't take care of you" I said against his lips.

I pushed my lips against his and reached down and took him in my hand. I loved hearing his muffled moans and tasting his deep breathy sighs in my mouth as our tongues danced around each others.

"Does that feel good?" I asked in between kisses.

"Incredible." He hissed and crushed his lips back onto mine.

I kept my pace slow, letting him enjoy himself. His body was shivering slightly at my touch.

"Do you wish you were inside of me?" I whispered.

He moaned out in response. I smiled triumphantly, he wasn't the only one allowed to talk dirty around here.

"Nice tight wet pussy wrapped around this big hard cock." I felt him twitch in my hand, his body started to tremble.

"Such a naughty girl." He hissed, his head fell back onto his pillow with a deep moan.

"You love it. I know you do Jacob." I leaned into his ear and licked it.

"God Christi, you know I do." His hips lifted off of the bed into my hand quickening the pace.

"Slow Jacob, I want to make you feel good." I cooed in his ear.

"You're fucking amazing." He said breathlessly. "I want to feel your pussy on my cock." He moaned out. "I love feeling your come on me."

I shivered involuntarily. How did the tables get turned? I was supposed to be talking dirty to him, not the other way around. He reached over and quickly found my entrance with his fingers. I gasped as I felt him insert a finger into me, my body instantly responding to his touch and pooling with wetness. We both moaned as our hands worked on each other. He rolled over on top of me and kissed me urgently.

"I need you." He moaned against my lips.

I guided his shaft into my center – I felt the need for him burning inside of me. He was gentle, almost hesitant as he entered me slowly. He increased his tempo little by little. Try as hard as I might have, I was simply too worn out, it felt amazing, but I could not bring myself over the edge, I was completely spent. Jacob groaned being unable to hold back anymore.

"It's ok, feel good for me Jake. Come." I encouraged him with bated breath.

He let out a deep sigh and released. He lay there on top of me panting heavily, both of our bodies were covered in sweat. He kissed my neck and then down to my chest, he took his time stimulating each one of my sensitive nipples. I knew he was trying to give me my release.

"Jake – it's ok honey." I whispered.

"Shh – let me do this for you. Please." He kissed his way down to my center. "Let me try to make you come. I want you to feel good."

His lips found my sensitive clit suckling and flicking it. He slid two fingers inside of me tapping them up against my g-spot. My body was trembling. I moaned out.

"Good girl, feel good for me." He whispered and went back to licking and sucking on my clit.

I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy all the waves of pleasure coursing through my body. It felt like it took me for ever, but Jacob was finally able to bring me over the edge.

"Sorry, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you unsatisfied." He kissed me.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

We lay in bed for a while enjoying soft caresses and kisses.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Jacob asked with a heavy sigh.

"At six." I glanced over at the clock. It was already 2:20pm. I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" He smiled instantly brightening my mood.

"Maybe a little."

"C'mon then lets get dressed." He kissed my lips and jumped out of bed chipperly.

I stood up, my whole body was stiff. My muscles and joints were definitely feeling the aftermath of our sexual marathon. I grimaced as I stretched, feeling my joints pop. My back and legs were so stiff and sore.

"Are you ok honey?" Jacob was at my side instantly, rubbing his hands on my back soothingly.

"Just a little – sore and stiff." I looked at him apologetically.

I didn't want him to feel bad, I mean, I totally enjoyed myself, it's just that he's just so huge, in more ways than just his height. I guess my body just hasn't adjusted to him yet. I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." His head dropped. "I was too rough with you. I should have known better."

"Jacob, come on, I'm not complaining." I bent my head and looked up at his face.  
"Hello up there." I sang out. "I really enjoyed myself." I smiled shyly.

Jacob looked at me and his face instantly lit up. He swooped down and pulled me up into his arms.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed what we did." He smiled. "But I'm going to give you a break now."

My bottom lip jotted out in a pout. He quickly captured it between his lips and kissed me.

"No pouting, you need a break. You're no good to me if you can't walk." He laughed out loud.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you even capable of keeping your hands off of me Jacob?" I teased.

"Well, I didn't say this was gonna be easy." He touched his nose to mine. "But we'll give it a try."

He tickled my face wit his nose and spun me around making me giggle.

"What you need is a nice hot shower. That'll help your muscles relax." He walked to the bathroom.

He put the toilet seat cover down and sat me down. He turned on the water in the shower, within a few minutes the bathroom started to steam up.

"Too hot?" He asked, brining the showerhead closer to the edge of the tub.

I tested the waster quickly with my hand and shook my head no. He picked me up into his arms again and stepped into the tub pulling the shower curtain closed behind us. He set me down in front of him running the hot water over my shoulders and back. I moaned out as I felt the heat working its magic on my sore muscles.

Jacob placed the showerhead back on its stand, making sure the water was directly on my neck and shoulders. He took the bar of soap and lathered up his hands bringing them towards my back massaging and kneading my entire back. He worked over my body, kneading and massaging my aching muscles. When he was done, he washed me thoroughly before quickly taking care of himself. We got out of the shower and he toweled me off, carried me into his bedroom and helped me get dressed. Every now and then stealing a kiss.

I felt completely relaxed, even though my body was still pretty achy, but I wasn't going to say anything. Some times in life you just have to suck it up. Especially so, when you're boyfriend is a worrywart.

"Better?" He said just as he had finished brushing my hair.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, you always know exactly how to make me feel better." I leaned up and kissed him.  
"You're welcome honey." He smiled.

I stood up, my body protested with several aches and pains. Ugh! How was I going to be able to work like this? That wasn't going to happen. Ok, suck it up or not, I was going to have to tell him.

"You'll probably feel sore for a day or so." He looked at me with saddened eyes." Sorry about that. Are you gonna be able to work like that?"

Saved by his intuitiveness once again.

"Uh – yeah. I was just thinking the same thing." Chagrin. "Hey, where's my phone?" I looked around the room a little perplexed.

Jacob ran out of the room and came back quickly with my phone in hand. I dialed the restaurant and told them to make due without me tonight and tomorrow, just incase.

"Well, that's that." I said snapping my phone shut.

"Will you stay and let me take care of you?" Jacob smiled softly and wrapped his arms around me.

"Take care of me? I'm not sick Jake." I chuckled. "I'm sure that being sore due to rough sex with my boyfriend hardly constitutes needing care." I looked into his hopeful eyes. "But, knowing you" I added, "you probably won't take no for an answer." I smiled.

"Nope." He popped his 'p'. "You're stuck. You're my prisoner and I'm going to spoil you." He tightened his arms around me, making escape impossible.

"I might get used to this – watch it now." I joked.

"I hope so." He leaned in for a kiss. "So – what do you feel like eating?"

"Want me to make you something?" I loved cooking for him.

He rolled his eyes. "Now, how is that letting me take care of you?" He shook his head in disappointment.

"What?" I whined. "I enjoy cooking for the man I love." I pouted.

His frown turned upside down in the most beautiful smile.

"You're still not going to do any work. So forget it." He gave me a quick peck. "We're going out."

I let him win, this time. We went out for some Thai food. Jacob had never eaten Thai before and I knew he would love it. Well at least I hoped he would. I was bound and determined to open his eyes to different worldly cuisines. It would be a shame to deprive someone who loved to eat so much of some of the most delicious food the world had to offer.

"This is so good." Jacob moaned taking a huge forkful of his Pad Thai. "I love spicy food." He said with his mouth full. He sucked air in through his teeth and took a big swig of his Thai tea. "Mmm and this tea is yummy." He winked at me.

I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching Jacob eat. He does it with so much enjoyment, it's really great. We headed back to Jacob's house after we were done eating.

"Oh crap." Jacob complained.

"What?"  
"I promised Sam I'd help him out this evening. Crap!" He grumbled.

"It's ok Jake. Want to take me home?" I didn't want to impose.

"No, stay! Let me call him and see if one of the other guys – no – never mind, he needs me – but I don't' want you to leave. It's better if you stay here." He rambled nervously.

"Oh – kay." I shot him a weird look. He was acting a bit strange, wonder what that's all about?

He leaned in and captured my lips within his. All was forgotten.

"Do you mind staying?" He asked sweetly.  
"Not at all." I smiled.

"Well, I don't have to leave for a few more hours, wanna watch a movie? I'll even let you pick." He winked.

I looked through the cabinet in the living room. There were mostly action movies and a few comedies. Buried all the way in the back of the bottom shelf I found a few VHS tapes.

"What are these?" I asked pulling two out.

"Oh wow. I haven't seen those in a while." Jacob took the videos from me and examined them. "They're old family videos." He said nostalgically.

"Do you mind?" I asked shyly, I was curious to watch them now.

"What?" He looked at me confused. "You – you want to watch them?"

"Well, yeah. I want to see what an adorable child you were."

He practically skipped over to the VCR. He pulled the black tape out of its dusty cover and popped it into the player. We curled up on the couch and he pressed play on the remote.

A gangly kid with beautiful russet skin and long black hair was running on the beach.

"Dad, watch me!" He squealed out doing a cartwheel on the sand.

"Very good Jacob." A deep voice said from behind the camera lens.

Jacob's face lit up the screen with a huge grin. I looked up and saw Jacob smiling the exact same way. I couldn't help giggling.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"You were an adorable child. So cute." I smiled. "Hmm… wonder what happened?" I teased him.

"Hey, you're missin' the best part." He motioned towards the TV.

Child Jacob was laughing and jumping around the beach, turning cartwheels in the sand. His father chuckled behind the camera causing the lens to shake and unfocus every now and then.

"You know I'm still adorable." Jacob whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek. "And cute." He added.

"And sexy." I smiled. "But don't let that inflate your oversized ego." I shook with silent laughter.

"I'll try." He stroked my hair softly.

The rest of the video was similar to the first part, little Jacob running around the beach, laughing and being a care free child.

"Hey dad, let me film!" He begged. "Please dad?"

"Ok son, but be careful." Jacob's dad responded.

The video shook and went out of focus as the camera was exchanged from father to son.

"Cool." Jacob exclaimed behind the lens. "Hey dad – say cheese!"

The lens was spun around to face his father. I gasped with the realization that the man on the video was the same exact man that had been in my dream the night before. I felt my whole body tense.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob asked.

What's going on here? First Jacob and his friends and now his father? This is starting to get a little freaky. I've never dreamt of people and then met them before, am I psychic and I just never knew about it? Or just crazy? I couldn't speak, I was still in a silent state of shock, I stared at the TV wide eyed examining the man's face, making absolutely sure that I wasn't going crazy.

"Christi?" Jacob's voice sounded so far away from me. "Honey?" I felt him shake me lightly.

There was no way I was going to tell him, I'd sound like a mad woman – he'd think I was insane if I said anything to him. I shook my head in an attempt to refocus my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said still a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" He examined my face.

"Yeah – sorry – just a little dazed." It wasn't a lie, but he didn't need to know the reason why.

"Are you tired? Do you want to rest?" He kissed my forehead.

Sleep was the last thing on my mind. I don't know if I'd ever be able to go back to sleep again. I really was on the verge of a panic attack. Jacob's soft touch and kisses brought me back form my momentary insanity. I just wanted to forget everything. I needed a major distraction – something to occupy my thoughts with something else – fast.

I turned my head up towards him and kissed him a little too urgently. I crawled up onto his lap, straddling him. I didn't care that my body ached or that I was losing my mind, all I needed was to be close to him. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to me – arching my body against his.

"Make love to me. I need you to Jacob, please." I begged against his lips.

He groaned. "I don't want to hurt you Christi."

"You wont, we'll take it easy, I trust you. Just please." Please make me forget about all the craziness. Please Jacob, don't question my motives, just please help me forget. "Please?" I begged him again.

"You know, I can't say no to you." He whispered trailing kisses down my neck.

That's what I was counting on. I left myself melt into his kisses and touch. Before long my whole body was tingling – all else forgotten. He picked me up and took me into his bedroom laying me on the bed. Both of our clothes were slowly discarded until we were both naked against each other.

"Tell me if I'm too rough with you." He whispered against my lips.

He lay back on the bed pulling my body on top of his and kissed me deeply as he entered me slowly. I gasped. His hands were kneading my back as his hips kept a slow delicious rhythm. I moaned and sighed into his mouth with every gentle stroke. His body was trembling beneath me. I could feel my release building slowly.

"Faster Jacob." I kissed him with more urgency. "I need to come, please?"

He complied hesitantly increasing his pace until I released. He stayed inside of me grinding gently, letting me come down slowly and then pulled out without finishing himself.

"What about you?" I wasn't going to let him stay unsatisfied.

"Shh – I don't want to hurt you."

I felt his hand reach down in between my legs. He grabbed the length of his shaft and started to stroke himself against my center. He leaned up and kissed me urgently. I could feel his hand go faster as he moaned into my mouth. I moved my hips up and down, rubbing my wet lips against his swollen head, he moaned louder into my mouth. He grunted and I felt his release spill against me.

"Sorry." I mumbled against his lips.

"Don't be." He stroked the entire length of my body with both of his hands. "I told you I was going to take care of you honey."

"You're the best Jake." I smiled.

"Are you satisfied? Or – can I do anything else to make you feel good?" He wiggled his eyebrows and darted his tongue in and out of his mouth a few times. He bit down on his bottom lip waiting for my response.

"Quit tempting me with your sexy mouth." I felt his fingers stroke my folds softly, making me tingle. "You are so bad Jacob Black." I sighed moving my hips into his fingers.

"Do you want me to stop?" A devilish smile was on his lips.

His smile quickly melted into an intense gaze. He licked his lips sensually, his finger found my clit stroking and grinding against it slowly.

"Don't you – dare – stop." I said breathlessly.

"Does that feel good?" He said hoarsely.

"You know it does." I moaned.

He rolled me onto the bed and slid his body down mine with a huge grin. He slung my legs over his broad shoulders and started to lick me softly. His tongue found my swollen clit, circling round and round. My hips lifted and ground against him slowly, matching his rhythm. I hissed and moaned out in pleasure every time he dove in and then pulled back. I could feel his hesitation, but I wasn't sure why?

"Why are you holding back Jake?" I sighed.

"I can't lose control." He said breathlessly.

It almost felt like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I'd have to ask him about that later, I felt too damn good to analyze things at this moment. My body was trembling on the verge of release. His thumb pressed down on my clit grinding against it.

"Come in my mouth." I heard him gasp as he slid his tongue inside of me.

My entire body was rocked with my release. Jacob moaned and lapped up all of me. He released me with a heavy sigh and kissed his way up my body. He stopped as he reached my neck, his lips and tongue worshiping every inch. He licked up the center of my neck, over my chin and then softly around my lips requesting access. I parted my lips and sucked his tongue into my mouth tasting my own essence on it.

He grabbed a hold of my waist and rolled over pulling me on top of his body. We kissed deeply and sensually for what felt like hours, sighing softly into each other's mouths.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." I looked down at him dreamily.

"I'm gonna remember that." He winked. His fingertips brushed over my cheeks and mouth softly. "I love your mouth." He whispered.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in between his again.

"Honey." He whispered. "I have to leave in a few hours. I want to go to the store and get a few things first. Do you want to stay? Or come with me?"

"Mmm…" I groaned. "Do we have to get out of bed already?" I whined. "Can't we just stay and kiss some more? – Mmm – kissing is nice." I pressed my lips against his, finding no objection on his part.

Then guilt hit me, I couldn't keep Jacob form his food, that is just wrong. I giggled against his lips.

"What's so funny?" He bit down on my bottom lips playfully.

"I can't keep you away from your food." I smiled.

"You are more important than food to me, you know." He stated.

"I know, but that's just wrong of me Jake."

"Come on then let's go silly girl." He sat up slowly taking me with him.

We got dressed, kissed some more and then went to the store. I swear I felt like a teenager all over again. Jacob and I made out in the car – before leaving to the store – in the parking lot of the store, in the cereal isle – which earned us more than one throat clearing, then again in the parking lot of the store, followed by a very hot and heavy make out session on the couch when we got back to his house.

I was finally able to pry myself away from his sexy lips so that I could help put the groceries away while he showered. I hunted and pecked around the kitchen until I figured out where everything went. I felt two large hands around my waist. Just like this morning, Jacob spun me around and lifted me up onto the kitchen counter.

He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and slicked back messily, his beautiful russet skin was still glistening with moisture. I followed a drop of water which trickled down the middle of his chest, over his stomach just missing his belly button and then disappeared once it reached his low slung towel.

I looked back up at his face and was greeted with the most beautiful warm smile. He stepped in between my thighs and pressed himself up against my body, grabbing my hips to pull me closer.

"How are you feeling?" His voice deep and husky, his eyes darkened with lust.

"Better." I lied. I was still a little stiff and sore, but I was determined not to let that ruin the mood.

"Liar." He smiled and kissed me chastely.

I ran my hands over his shoulders enjoying the heat coming off of his freshly showered body. I traced down his chest and stomach and grabbed a hold of his towel. With a quick tug it fell to the ground. I bit my bottom lip enticing him as my hands slid around his waist and then down towards his beautiful firm ass.

"Now this is what I call, buns of steel." I smacked each cheek and playfully squeezed them.

I felt him harden against me.

"See what you did now – naughty girl." He had a wicked smile on his lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mmm, ravage my body?" I flashed a sexy smile.

His fingers quickly moved to unbutton my jeans. I wrapped my arms around his neck steadying myself as he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off of the counter. His free hand quickly pulled off my jeans and panties, I kicked them off once they slid past my knees. My legs wrapped around his hips as he lowered me back down onto the counter top. He hurriedly took off my shirt and bra leaving me naked. I could feel his throbbing hardness against my center.

Our eyes locked. I'd see that same look in his eyes before. – Last night on the way home. – I gasped with the memory. His darkened eyes bore into me, I knew what he wanted and I knew I wanted it too – but he stood there silently staring at me, his body was trembling lightly. Both of our breath labored with our excitement. I felt desire pooling in my core. Jacob's nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath – he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Jacob?" I started to wonder if he was ok.

His eyes snapped open. "I need you." His voice sounded tortured.

"Don't worry – I'm fine, I want you just as bad." I assured him.

I know he was hesitant because he didn't want to hurt me. His eyes narrowed and his jaw locked.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I want you to quit treating me like a breakable doll." I said sternly. "I'm not that fragile you – " He suddenly plunged into me making me scream out his name.

He grabbed my hips firmly in his hands as he drove into me hard and fast. My whole body was on fire. I screamed out his name in between high pitched yelps of pleasure, our bodies slapping together loudly. Jacob drove into me again and again grunting loudly. My body tensed and shook as I neared my release.

"Oh, fuck!" I yelped.

I clamped down on him and released in a powerful orgasm. I cried out as the waves of pleasure hit me. Jacob's pace increased inside of me, pounding fast and hard within me. He threw his head back and with a loud grunt, released, throwing me over the edge again.

His head fell forward onto my shoulder, we were both completely breathless and dripping with sweat. Our bodies remained connected.

"Wasn't that better than holding back?" I panted.

He looked up at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Is that what you wanted?" He looked horrified, my poor Jacob, so sweet and so concerned.

"Did I stop you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No – but." He stuttered.

"No buts, I love how you make me feel." I sighed.

"I do too." He smiled and kissed me.

His fingertips ran up and down my bare back making my skin tingle.

How do you feel?" He whispered.

"I'm fine Jacob." I was more than fine, I was still semi-turned on, to tell the truth. That was really hot and felt so good. "My body just needs to adjust to yours. No worries, it's not a big deal, really..." I kissed him.

His hands grabbed my ass cheeks and lifted me off of the counter. He carried me over to his room and laid me down onto the bed. We lay there caressing one and other and kissing softly.

There was a loud knock at the front door. I jumped in Jacob's arms.

"Damn it!" He cursed. "Coming!" He called out.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of short. He quickly slipped them on and went to answer the door. I heard hushed voices but couldn't tell what was being said. Oh well, it's rude to eves drop. I got up and found my blue night dress. I slid it on and looked around for something to do. I walked over to the stereo and popped open the CD compartment. There was a CD of a band I had never heard of in there. Jacob seemed to have pretty good taste in music, so I decided to close the top and push play.

Deep bass started pulsing through the speakers. I was impressed with the high quality sound emanating from the stereo. This was the kind of music that sent the blood coursing through my veins with an electric shock. I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes enjoying the music. My whole skin was crawling with goose bumps. I know that probably sounds really weird, but music – good music – does that to me, it's like a natural high.

I felt two large hands touching my legs softly. I kept my eyes closed and smiled. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as they reached the inside of my thighs. The combination of the soft caresses and music were making me tingle from head to toe.

"Keep your eyes closed." Jacob said hoarsely.

His fingers slid inside of me without warning, I gasped at his touch. I felt the bed shift with his weight. He slid his free hand over my shoulders sliding my dress straps down, he pulled the material away exposing my hardened breasts. His lips captured one hard nipple sucking and licking it gently, making me ache with pleasure. Jacob's large fingers were busy strumming up against both of my sensitive pleasure spots. I arched my back and hips off of the bed to meet his hand and mouth. My body trembled and then released.

"Mmm – good girl." His lips found mine, his tongue pressing up against mine firmly deepening our kiss. "I love making you come." He smiled.

"I can tell." I smiled sleepily.

"Get some rest angel. I'm going to take a shower."

He attempted to leave but I pulled him back into bed with me.

"Don't leave me." I protested. "Hold me."

His strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his body. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt really relaxed and almost drifted off, but then my eyes snapped open and I was instantly horrified to go to sleep. I mean, my dreams hadn't been nightmares by any means, but I was so scared of what was going on. I didn't understand why all of the sudden my dreams were coming true.

"What's wrong Christi?" Jacob asked softly.

"I can't sleep." I lied.

"I thought I wore you out pretty good there." I felt his chest rise and fall with silent laughter.

"You did." I said shortly. "I just can't."

I avoided eye contact with him at all costs, I didn't want him to know he was in bed with a crazy woman. What is wrong with me? I feel like a paranoid schizophrenic. Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Something's wrong Christi, I can tell." His voice was calm and collected. "You've been acting a little weird, first on the couch and now here. Won't you confide in me and tell me what's going on?"

Could I confide in him? What if he thinks I'm completely insane and has me committed? What if he never speaks with me again in fear of my mental instability? Ok shut up Christi, now you are starting to sound like a schizophrenic. Ugh!

"I can't – I – " I was at a loss for words.

"Is it a girl thing?" He tried to guess.

I could feel him trying to put me at ease with his tone.

"You know, I have two sisters, so you can't shock me with any feminine stuff." He rubbed by back with his palm.

"It's – it's not a girl thing." No it's an 'I'm crazy thing.' By the way Jacob you are dating a mental case.

I felt his lips press onto my forehead softly.

"Then what is it?" He sighed against my skin.

His lips brushed against my skin again and again softly. I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm crazy." My voice was muffled in his chest.

"What?" He chuckled. His strong hands hooked underneath my arms and pulled me up towards him. "What's this crazy talk?" He asked me suspiciously.

His hand grabbed my chin, pulling my face up towards him and forced me to look at him.

"I am." I said in a small voice.

"Why in the world would you think that Christi?" He looked at me with concern now.

Oh God, how can I tell him without sounding like I'm insane, wait – I just told him I'm crazy – he already thinks I'm insane. Ugh! My body was trembling fearfully. I couldn't hold back any more I just cracked.

"I had a dream about you before I met you. I saw you and your friends and knew all your names, only you had long hair, but then I met you and you had short hair. And in my dream you bit me, you bit me on my neck and now I have this damn mark on my neck that I can't explain. And I know I sound crazy, and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

I saw him open his mouth to say something but I kept rambling on.

"And then last night I had a dream of an old man that came to me and confused me and I didn't know who he was, he kept talking about wolves and kept saying to take care of "him", I assume he meant you, so I agreed. Then we watched that video and there was the man from my dream. Your dad. I dreamt of you, your friends and your dad before I ever saw any of your faces. I dreamt of you and now you can think I'm crazy."

My head fell back down into his chest. I was at the verge of tears. My mind was completely melting down, I just told my boyfriend that I dreamt of him, his father and his friends before I met him. If he were telling me this shit I would run a million miles an hour to get the hell away from him. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"You dreamt of my dad?" He said, his voice incredulous.

"Yes." I squeaked against his chest. "Billy." I cringed at the sound of his name, I don't know why, but I did.

I felt him tense underneath me. I made up my mind to not live in regret of what I had just told him, if he accepted me – as mental as I might be – that would be great, but if he didn't I would just count my loses and move on. I got very sad by the last thought, my eyes started to well up in spite of my trying to be strong and keep a straight face. I was failing miserably at keeping my composure.

"Honey?" Jacob finally broke the silence. "Are you ok?" He pulled my face up towards him and quickly brushed my tears away. "Why are you crying?" He kissed my face softly. "Don't cry Christi."  
"You don't think I'm crazy?" I squeaked out. "I was scared you wouldn't want a crazy woman." I broke down.

"No – you're not crazy Christi. God, please don't think I'm going anywhere, I love you. I'm yours." He kissed my tears as they fell down my cheeks.

"What's wrong with me?" I sniffled. My voice was still cracking.

"Nothing is wrong with you honey." He said soothingly. "But we need to talk."


	35. Realization JPOV

**_A/N: _**

**_I really felt like I needed to show Jacob's POV of the last chapter before I got into "the talk". I will start the next chapter from Jake's POV so don't fret, I am not leaving you with a cliffy for much longer. _**

**_Please continue to review, I really appreciate your imput._**

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Wake up sleepy." The most beautiful voice woke me out of my sleep.

"Mmm… didn't get enough of me?" I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet so I pulled her body up against mine.

"We've spent half the day in bed already." Yes Christi and if I have any say in it, we'll spend many days like this.

"What's wrong with that?" I couldn't resister her lips any longer, I had to kiss her. "I like having you in my bed." This is where you belong, here with me, in my arms. I'm such a hopeless sap. "Maybe my plan was to abduct you and make love to you all day long."

I hope that didn't sound too creepy, I didn't mean abduct in the weirdo kind of way. I hope she didn't take it that way. I ran my hands up and down her body giving her a gentle hint. Her body responded with a shiver. Excellent.

"I can't anymore." She sighed and looked a little sorry.

Damn, I can't have her feel bad because I wore her out.

"S'ok angel, don't worry beautiful. Actually I'm glad I wore you out. Means I'm doing my job right." And don't you forget it baby.

"You are doing an amazing job. That's why I love you so much." She's so damn – amazingly incredible.

She kissed me deep and hard until I was panting like a dog in heat. Little Jake liked that a little too much, he instantly came to attention. It was just too much, the combination of that kiss and her warm, soft, naked body against me was just too much to resist.

"Evidently, you didn't get enough. Hmmm…" She looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well what do you expect when you kiss me like that?" Was she trying to seriously kill me? I felt my face get hot, great blush like a damn girl Jacob, that's real sexy you pansy.

She looked at me with saddened eyes. "I can't anymore right now Jacob. I'm sorry." Her soft hands found my face.

"I know honey. S'ok I'll just go take a cold shower." Yeah like that was what I really wanted. Cold showers suck, but anything to make her happy.

"I don't think so." She said. I looked at her suspiciously, what could that possibly mean? She leaned in towards my lips. "Just because you can't do anything to me doesn't mean I can't take care of you."

Is she going to – Damn she just did. Fuck it's so nice to have her hand on me. I couldn't even think, all my mind would register was how damn good she was making me feel. She asked me if she was making me feel good, wow, that turned me on so much. Then she got really naughty and asked me if I wished I was inside of her – I'm convinced – she is going to be the death of me.

"Nice tight wet pussy wrapped around this big hard cock." Fuck did she just say that?

"Such a naughty girl." I hissed out, the animal within me threatened to take over. I bit the urge back.

"You love it. I know you do Jacob." She said in my ear.

"God Christi, you know I do." My hips started moving on their own, I wanted to explode.

"Slow Jacob, I want to make you feel good." She said softly in my ear.

Fuck, now I know how I made her feel when I did this shit to her. Damn, I hate teasing, it's so fucking good.

"You're fucking amazing. I want to feel your pussy on my cock." I was panting and moaning. "I love feeling you come on me."

I needed her so badly, I wanted to make her as crazy as she was making me. I felt her body shiver, that was enough for me to react. I reached over and found her center with my fingers, she was so wet. I stroked her with my fingers while she stroked me with her hand, both of us moaning out loud. I couldn't handle this anymore. I rolled her over onto the bed and pressed my body against hers.

"I need you." My want was taking over. I needed to be inside of her.

Her hand positioned my head at her entrance. Damn I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted her so much, but I couldn't be too rough with her. I took it easy, as slowly as I could, working up little by little. She responding with sighs, moans and heavy panting, I felt she was close, but for some reason she just wasn't releasing. She really must have been exhausted. I tried to hold back, I wanted her to feel good with me.

"It's ok, feel good for me Jake. Come." She said breathlessly.

I couldn't wait any longer, I released like a selfish bastard. There was no way I was going to leave her unsatisfied. I quickly moved to kissing her softly all the way down her body, paying close attention to her nipples, I knew that made her crazy.

"Jake – it's ok honey." She tried to reassure me, but I wasn't giving up, not without her feeling good first.

"Shh – let me do this for you. Please. Let me try to make you come. I want you to feel good." Please let me, I can't stand feeling selfish all I want is to give you the same pleasure you gave me.

Good, she didn't stop me. I kissed my way down to her sweet center, my mouth started to water, I made sure not to let my animal take over, I took my time taking care of her needs, my own were not important right now. Her body was shaking, she moaned loudly.

"Good girl, feel good for me." I encouraged her.

It took a while for her to release, but I was happy when she finally did, I needed her to feel good.

"Sorry, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you unsatisfied." I kissed her.

She thanked me, not that she needed to, it was always my pleasure to help her feel good. It was my job, I wanted nothing more than to please her in every way possible. Speaking of jobs – I know she has to go to work tonight. I suggested we go get some food. When we got up I noticed her stretching stiffly. Why did she look like she was in pain? I was over at her side immediately.

"Are you ok honey?" I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just a little – sore and stiff." She looked like she was sorry.

Damn it! I knew I was too rough with her.

"I'm sorry. I was too rough with you. I should have known better." Fuck, I'm such a damn idiot, all I want to do was to make her feel good, but I hurt her in the damn process.

I should know better than that, I'm huge, she's small, she can't heal like I can, and she doesn't have the strength I have. What the hell was I thinking?

My head dropped to the ground in shame. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and assured me that she was fine and that she had enjoyed herself. Well, yeah, that didn't change the fact that I'm a selfish bastard. I decided to give her a break, I wasn't going to hurt her anymore. No way! Even if it was going to be hard as hell to keep my hands off of her beautiful sexy body.

I suggested a nice hot shower to help her relax. I took care of everything for her, made sure she was completely relaxed before turning the water off and heading back to my room. She was still sore – damn – I knew she would be for a day or so, I hope it wasn't too bad. She ended up calling into work and agreeing to staying with me and letting me take care of her.

We went out for some yummy Thai food. Who would have ever thought that I would have liked Thai food? Not me, I wouldn't have set foot in a joint like this ever, not alone anyway. Christi seemed to know exactly what I liked and that's what I loved so much about her.

I had completely forgotten that I needed to run patrol with Sam this evening. Damn, how the hell could I let something so important slip through the cracks like that. Well, Christi, yeah that was how. She was an easy distraction.

We curled up on the couch to watch a movie, Christi had her pick of movies, but surprised the hell out of me when she picked out an old home video. She sat there watching me, the little dork that I was running around on the beach when I was ten. She had a huge goofy smile on her face as she watched me turning cartwheels in the sand.

Billy had the camera and was taping me being a complete idiot. I somehow talked my dad into giving me the camera in the video, I remember thinking it was so cool and that I wanted to be like a big movie director. Christi's whole body tensed in my arms when Billy came on the screen. What the? What was that about?

"What's wrong honey?" I asked her, but she didn't respond. "Christi? Honey?" Still no response.

She was staring at the TV in a daze, what was up with her? She looked at me a little dazed and confused but said it was nothing. She must have been so tired, poor thing. I offered for her to go rest, but instead she attacked me with kisses. She quickly straddled me and begged me to make love to her. What was going on? She knew I didn't want to hurt her and damn how could I resist giving her what she wanted? I didn't argue with her, I caved in, took her into my bedroom and gave her what she needed.

I knew that my body weight and my strength were the reason she was sore in the first place. I made sure she was on top the entire time, so I wouldn't crush her and I ended up finishing myself off with my hand against her, I really couldn't damage her any further no way that was going to happen, not this time. Since I couldn't give her much intensity with penetration, I made sure to please her with my mouth, no damage to be made that way, or so I figured. Well, she didn't complain and that made me very happy.

She did how ever call me out on holding back with her. I was trying so hard not to let my animal instincts take over when I was going down on her. It was so hard to control, but I think I was finally starting to focus more on her instead of me. I just needed to practice my self control s'all. And not like practice was a bad thing – I liked practicing.

We had a good old fashioned make out session, I know it sounds corny as hell and probably very childish, but I couldn't get enough of those sweet sexy lips of hers. I wanted her so much and since I really couldn't have her kissing was the next best thing. Although, we did end up fucking each other's brains out in the kitchen again that evening. How that happened, I have no idea, but it was fucking amazing!

Christi is fucking amazing.

After our hot and heavy evening we were in bed together, cuddling – there was a knock at the door. I left Christi all warm and soft in my bed to open the damn door. It was Embry.

"Hey Jake. Are you busy?" He looked in the door. Yeah, I wasn't inviting him in.

"Kind of, what going on?" I said with a scowl.

"Quil and Jared are running patrol right now, there has been no fresh trails laid since yesterday." That was always good news.

Although the fact that there was a blood sucker so close to our territory was bad, very very bad. That put the entire tribe in danger.

"Who's keeping an eye on Heidi?" I asked.

"Leah's over there." He looked down nervously.

"S'ok Embry, you heard what Sam said, you gotta trust in your brothers and sister to take care of business when you can't be there to do it yourself." I tried to console him.

"I know Jake, s'just hard." I knew exactly how he felt. We heard music coming from the back of the house. "Christi still here?"

"Yeah. We were uh – you know – spending some time together before you came over." I hoped my not so subtle hint would sink into his hard head and that he would leave us alone.

"Oh, sorry Jake, I'll leave." He put his head down.

"Ok well, I will catch up with you in about an hour or two then." I replied quickly.

"C-ya Jake."

I closed the door in his face. Yeah I'm a dick, I just hate being interrupted when I'm with my girl. Is that so wrong? S'not like I do that shit to them. I call before I show up on someone's doorstep. Is it so much to ask for the same in return? Nope, Jacob Black evidently has a twenty four hour _OPEN_ sign flashing outside of his door.

When I finally got back to the bedroom, Christi was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, her legs were hanging off of the side of the bed. I slowly went up to her and ran my hands up her beautiful, soft legs. I heard her breath heavy, I knew she was turned on again and well, I couldn't help making her feel good again.

"Mmm – good girl." I kissed her deep. "I love making you come." I had a huge grin on my face.

"I can tell." She looked so sweet and tired.

"Get some rest angel. I'm going to take a shower." I hate that I have to leave her to go patrol, damn.

I was going to go take a shower, but she pulled me back into bed and asked me to hold her. How could I resist? I wrapped my arms around her and felt her relax. Then she suddenly tensed up.

"What's wrong Christi?" I whispered.

"I can't sleep." She said kinda short.

"I thought I wore you out pretty good there." I chuckled softly. I mean I did think she would be tired after all we did this afternoon, so why was she so wired?

"You did. I just can't." Again she sounded short and distant.

"Something's wrong Christi, I can tell."

I kept my voice as calm as possible, but I really was starting to get worried. I didn't understand why the sudden mood swings. First she freaks out on me on the couch with the whole video thing and now this.

"You've been acting a little weird, first on the couch and now here. Won't you confide in me and tell me what's going on?" Please, before I lose my mind trying to figure you out?

"I can't – I –" She stuttered nervously.

"Is it a girl thing?" Well maybe she was PMS'ing or something? My sisters always acted weird and had mood swings right before that time of the month. "You know, I have two sisters, so you can't shock me with any feminine stuff." I tried to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"It's – it's not a girl thing." She sounded nervous now.

I tried to console her by kissing her. I hope I didn't cross the line with anything I did and now she was acting strangely towards me because of it.

"Then what is it?" I sighed with exasperation.

I brushed kisses against her face silently trying to reassure her that everything was ok. Her head fell down into my chest.

"I'm crazy." She mumbled against my chest.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "What?" I tried to laugh it off. "What's this crazy talk?" Was she pulling my leg?

I pulled her up towards me and made sure that I could see her eyes.

"I am." She squeaked out.

"Why in the world would you think that Christi?"

Ok her eyes are completely honest, what the hell is this all about? I waited in agony for what felt like for ever for her to talk.

"I had a dream about you before I met you. I saw you and your friends and knew all your names, only you had long hair, but then I met you and you had short hair. And in my dream you bit me, you bit me on my neck and now I have this damn mark on my neck that I can't explain. And I know I sound crazy, and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

Damn, I knew this was going to come out sooner or later, but I didn't expect it now and I sure as hell didn't expect it like this. I was going to say something, I didn't know what, but she interrupted me.

"And then last night I had a dream of an old man that came to me and confused me and I didn't know who he was, he kept talking about wolves and kept saying to take care of "him", I assume he meant you, so I agreed. Then we watched that video and there was the man from my dream. Your dad. I dreamt of you, your friends and your dad before I ever saw any of your faces. I dreamt of you and now you can think I'm crazy."

Ok Jake, relax, focus and think. This is a good thing, she is coming clean about everything, you know this is how things happen and you just need to find a way to explain it to her without scaring her away. You can do this. Hell, I was still in shock that she dreamt of Billy.

"You dreamt of my dad?" I said amazed.

"Yes." She squeaked. "Billy."

Damn, she really was dreaming, dad must have come to her in her sleep. I felt dizzy and sad and upset that I wasn't the one he came to. I wasn't mad at her, but I would have given my right arm to see Billy again. There was so much I would have loved to say to him. Christi started trembling in my arms. I felt something wet against my chest, she was crying.

"Honey? Are you ok?" I pulled her face up towards me, her eyes were all swollen and red and tears were falling down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" I wiped and kissed her tears away. "Don't cry Christi."

What did I do? Why is she crying?

"You don't think I'm crazy?" She sounded like a lost child. "I was scared you wouldn't want a crazy woman." Her tears turned into sobs.

She honestly thought I wasn't going to want her after this?

"No – you're not crazy Christi." I said quickly. "God, please don't think I'm going anywhere, I love you. I'm yours." You are my life, my heart, my air, my everything, I can't leave you, I won't ever go anywhere not without you my soul.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice cracked.

"Nothing is wrong with you honey." I swallowed back the knot in my throat. "But we need to talk."


	36. Legends

**Jacob's POV:**

Ok Jake, time to talk. I sat up against the wall and brought her with me resting my arm around her shoulder. I needed to feel her close to me, just in case she decided she didn't want me anymore. God please don't let her not want me anymore after this. She looked up at me nervous, I leaned down and kissed her lips softly to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Everything's ok angel, don't worry." I said softly.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" She still sounded nervous.

"I want you to tell me about your dream. Is that ok?" She gave me a small nod. "We'll start there." I tried to be as calm and soothing as possible, I could feel and see Christi's tension.

I didn't like seeing her like this, it was making me kinda desperate, I felt the heat building in me, I closed my eyes in concentration and pushed it back. This was big, this was huge! I didn't know if I had it in me, I might just punk out, who knows, I sure as hell didn't.

"Are you ok?" Christi's small voice brought me back to reality.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Always perfect when you are with me." I kissed her again like a big sap. "Tell me your dream honey." I nodded my head at her lightly trying to encourage her.

"It was a strange dream Jake, I mean it wasn't a bad dream, but it was strange. I remember a lot of colors and the walls of the room dissolving into thin air. Then there was a huge beautiful eagle that flew towards me and landed right by me. Then the eagle morphed, well that's the only word I can use to describe it really, it shape shifted from the bird to Billy, only I didn't know who Billy was at that point. I just knew he looked very familiar to me, especially his eyes."

She reached her hand up and touched the side of my face softly. Her fingers reached up to the corner of my eye. Everyone always told me I had my father's eyes. I leaned my face into her hand enjoying her soft skin against me. Her hand suddenly dropped.

"I remember not being able to talk. I opened my mouth and nothing would come out. He – Billy – said that _they_ needed me to listen and pay attention to their message." I looked at her strangely. "I only saw Billy, no one else, but I heard whispered voices on the breeze, nothing I could understand just murmurs." She answered my silent question. "He said something about fate and that two stars that were meant for each other were united, but I didn't understand what that meant. I still don't really get it to be honest." She scrunched her brows together in concentration. "_The wolf is his brother. The wolf calls to her, beckoning her to her love. _I remember those words the most, I don't understand what they mean, but I remember them perfectly. He kept calling me _cuevo ponchar._" She looked up at me confused.

"It means _my daughter. _It's a Navajo word, my dad used to call my sisters that_._" I sighed – I knew exactly why Billy called Christi his daughter. She would have been his daughter had he been around to see us get married one day. My head dropped.

"Jake? What's – oh." I could practically hear the click in her head when she realized what it meant. "He called me _his _daughter. That was sweet of him." Ok maybe she didn't get it.

"Yeah, I guess so. Then what happened?" I pressed on.

"Well he kept talking about wolves and how they are nocturnal and will protect me." I raised my eyebrows, but she didn't seem to notice. "He said life has changed and begun. Again, not sure what that meant, I really felt like he was speaking in riddles, I just need to figure the riddles out now. Then he made me promise to love and care for _him_." She held her fingers up in quotation marks when she said the words _him_. "I assumed he meant you Jacob. That's when the whispered voices said _Come home Billy_. That was the first time I heard his name. He said good bye to me and told me not to forget my promise. The last thing he said was _Remember_ and then he shifted back into the eagle and flew off."

I got goose bumps and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Billy had come to Christi and practically told her my secret, without actually spelling it out in black and white to her. I shuddered involuntarily, but shook it off quickly. I felt nauseous, my stomach twisting and turning in knots. Christi was staring at the door like a zombie.

"Are you ok honey?" I hope I didn't push her into telling me stuff she wasn't ready to share with me.

"Yeah, it's just all really weird Jake. I'm – I'm really thankful that you are so understanding. It really helps me – cope. I really feel like a mental case." She was biting the inside of her cheek.

"You're not mental." I rolled my eyes at her. "And don't worry, there is nothing that needs to be coped with. Dreams tell us a lot about ourselves. We – Native American – people believe strongly in the influence of dreams. That's why our people take spirit walks, we seek out knowledge from the ancient spirits who have passed on. The ancient ones are the wise ones that help guide us in our lives." I winked.

"I've heard of that before, somewhere." She half smiled half frowned.

"Well, that's what we believe." I concluded.

"What else." She pressed me for information. She looked genuinely interested in what ever I would say next.

"Well." I swallowed the knot in my throat. "We have tribal legends and stories. Like for instance, the whole wolf thing in your dream." I opened my mouth to continue but it just hung open like a big moron.

"The wolf thing was very confusing, I didn't get that at all." She looked at me, her eyes begged me for information.

"The legend of our tribe says that we are descendant from – wolves." I cleared my throat nervously, my stomach clenched but not in a good way.

"Wolves? Like evolution?" She was quick to put two and two together, I loved my little nerd, so smart.

"Yeah kinda like evolution I guess. Only we believe that the wolf turned into a man. He was the very first _shape shifter_."

Her eyes widened with interest, suddenly I had her full attention. Great. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Legend has it that a wolf fell in love with a beautiful woman that he saw by the river one day. The elders still speak of her stunning beauty to this day. The wolf would spy on her every day as she came down to fetch water or wash in the river.

One day he decided to get a closer look and she caught him. She was horrified and fainted from the shock on the riverbank. It was dark when she woke up and she was very frightened. She found herself surrounded by warm fur. The wolf had wrapped himself around her to protect her from the night. It was only then that she realized that the beast had been there to protect her and meant her no harm. I guess you can call it the classic story of beauty and the best." I chuckled at the irony.

"What happened next?" Christi asked running her fingers over my chest. She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"The wolf led her back through the darkened forest, back to her people and safety. Every day after that the woman would rush back to the river to see her protector.

One day the wolf came across an old man lying in the woods. The man was very old and very sick. The wolf knelt down next to the man. _"You've come to help me?" _The old man said. And the wolf nodded in response. He nudged the old man with his large snout and motioned to his back. The old man climbed up on top of the wolf and was taken back to his village safely. The old man passed on later that night.

The wolf was visited that night by the spirit of the old man. He thanked the wolf for bringing him back to his loved ones so he could pass in peace. What the wolf didn't know is that the ancient ones had been observing him, they had seen his kindness not only towards the old man but towards the beautiful woman by the river. They knew his heart desired to be with her.

The next morning the wolf woke up, only he wasn't a wolf anymore, he had been transformed into a man. He heard the whispers of the ancient ones on the wind thanking him again and warning him not to lose his temper or he would suffer the consequences. He took their gratitude and warnings and ran to the river to see his love.

When he reached the river she was there, washing clothes. He ran out of the cover of the trees calling for her. When she turned around she saw a large naked man running towards her and she screamed. Apparently the ancient ones had a sense of humor and didn't clothe the poor bastard." I chuckled. "He stood back while she screamed for help trying to explain to her who he was. When he told her that he had been transformed she stood there in shock looking at him in disbelief.

"_Why don't you believe me?"_ He questioned her over and over again. He fell to his knees begging her to listen and understand, telling her over and over again how in love he was with her. She stood there frightened looking at him. One thing that stood out to her were his eyes, there was so much warmth and love in them. She gasped at the realization that she was staring into the eyes of her wolf. _"You're eyes."_ She said in realization of who he really was. It was then that all the pieces came together for her. They were never apart after that day.

One day, a rival tribe had come to the area. The chief's son had set eyes on the beautiful woman and wanted to claim her as his own. Well Mingan – that's the name the woman had given her beloved grey wolf man – was not going to allow that to happen. There was a large confrontation between the chief's son and Mingan in which Mingan got very angry. In front of the whole tribe he started to tremble and snarl. To the terror of the tribe Mingan transformed back into the large grey wolf killing the chief's son.

Mingan ran back into the forest ashamed of himself and what he had done. His beloved was terrified of what she had just witnessed, but she knew that he had done for her because he loved her. She was torn between her love for Mingan and her terror of what the wolf in him was capable of doing. She loved Mingan too much to let him go, even if he had turned back into the wolf. She ran into the forest calling for him. She found him near the river cleaning the blood off of his large paws. He looked at her and howled – she stood there petrified and unsure of her decisions.

Something happened then, she saw the wolf in front of her change back into her love Mingan. He lay there naked on the riverbank curled into a ball. She quickly ran to him and comforted him. Neither one of them understood what happened or why he had transformed back into the wolf, but they knew they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Mingan was banished from the tribe, out of fear for the tribes safety. His beloved followed him and they left the area never to come back again. There were many stories that were passed down from generation to generation about Mingan and his wife. People often spoke of sightings of a big grey wolf in the forest."

Christi had tears in her eyes. "That's so sad." She whispered. "I can't believe they got banished like that."

"Well, at least they ended up together." I said soothingly.

"Yeah." She sounded distant, distracted. "I still don't understand why your dad would tell me that the wolf would protect me." She stared off into the room. "Was he just trying to tell me the old legends?"

"Maybe." Yeah I punked out. Fuck!

She sighed deeply and rested her head against my chest.

"I don't need a wolf, I got you." She smiled and looked up at me. "You protect me."

"Always angel." I kissed her lips softly and sighed, if only she knew. "Christi?" I tried to get my courage back.

"Yes Jake?" She looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"What would you have done had you been in her place?" That was a good way to start, right?

She pushed herself up off of my chest and looked at me strangely.

"What kind of a question is that?" She asked.

"Just a question." I shrugged. "Tell me."

"It's just a legend Jake, not real, right?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I guess. I just was curious." Damn it!

"Silly Jacob." She smiled and gave me a quick peck.  
"Ah – ah, not so fast." I smiled and pulled her back in for a long kiss.

There is time. We have our whole lives to figure things out. Maybe, she doesn't need to know that I morph into a huge wolf, just yet. But damn it my guilty conscience got the best of me I couldn't punk out, not now, I was so close. I needed to tell her the truth. But how?

"So…" I bit her bottom lip, making her shiver. "You wouldn't care if I morphed into a big bad wolf?" I whispered against her lips.

"Mmm… promise not to bite me?" She smiled and pushed her lips against me.

"I thought you liked biting." I captured her bottom lip again, she gasped into my mouth which made me smile.

"Mmm… biting's nice." She sighed.

Ok so I told her, sort of. And she didn't have a problem with it, kind of. Damn it! Why is this so fucking hard to do? I need to talk to Sam and ask him for some advice before I go any further.

"I bet you'd be super cuddly and warm." She whispered in between kisses. "My wolfy." She sighed.

Those words did strange things to me. If only it were that easy. If only.

**Christi's POV:**

Jacob sat up and pulled me up with him until I was resting up against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him nervously.

"Everything's ok angel, don't worry." He said soothingly.

"W-what do you want to talk about?" I was scared. I hope he didn't want to break it off with me. I know he said he loved me, but maybe mental instability was the deal breaker.

"I want you to tell me about your dream. Is that ok?" I nodded a bit relieved at his words. "We'll start there."

Even though Jacob's voice was soft and tender, I couldn't help feeling very nervous. I felt the bed tremble. I looked down and then up towards Jacob, his eyes were closed. It was then I realized that he was the one causing the bed to shake. I didn't understand why he was shaking.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked him.

"Yeah. Always perfect when you are with me." He smiled and then kissed me. The trembling seemed to stop.

There were so many things happening that I didn't understand. I took a deep breath and told Jacob about my dream. I explained to him how his father had come to me and what he had said to me. I also let him know that everything seemed to be a riddle, it was all so strange to me. He explained to me that his father had called me his daughter in my dream. I thought that was awful sweet of him. I mean, he probably confused me with his own children, but I wasn't about to tell Jake I thought that.

When I finished telling him my account of my dream I felt light, almost as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I couldn't help staring off in a daze at the emptiness of the room.

"Are you ok honey?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, it's just all really weird Jake. I'm – I'm really thankful that you are so understanding." And I really was super thankful in fact, he is the absolute best. "It really helps me – cope. I really feel like a mental case." I wasn't lying, I did feel like a crazy woman, in more ways than one.

"You're not mental." He said sternly and rolled his eyes. "And don't worry, there is nothing that needs to be coped with. Dreams tell us a lot about ourselves. We – Native American – people believe strongly in the influence of dreams. That's why our people take spirit walks, we seek out knowledge from the ancient spirits who have passed on. The ancient ones are the wise ones that help guide us in our lives." He winked at me.

I had heard about that before somewhere, but couldn't remember where. Jacob continued to explain to me that his people have tribal legends and stories. He told me a sad story about a wolf that had been turned into a human man because he was selfless and had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. When the wolf was changed he was free to be with the woman he loved. The story had a sad ending however in which the man lost his temper and turned back into the wolf and had killed the son of a chief from a rival tribe. The poor wolf man was banished from the tribe, but his love went with him. The story brought tears to my eyes. I could imagine being in the woman's place and having to choose between my love and my family. It was so sad that the wolf man was banished from the tribe. But in the end I guess the tribe was just thinking of their safety.

I reflected back on my dream and asked Jacob if his father was trying to tell me the old legends. He said "maybe." Hmmm – I still had more answers to come up with. Riddles plagued my mind, so many riddles. Billy said that the wolves would protect me. I spoke out loud as my thoughts processed in my head.

"I don't need a wolf, I got you." I smiled up at Jacob. "You protect me."

"Always angel." Jacob made me feel so safe always.

He kissed me softly and then sighed deeply.

"Christi?" His voice was trembling.

"Yes Jake?"

"What would you have done had you been in her place?" He asked me.

Was he seriously asking me? I questioned why he was asking me and he just shrugged in response having no answer. I think he was pulling my leg.  
Silly Jacob. I pecked his lips, but he was having none of that, he pulled me into him for a deep kiss. He bit down on my bottom lip causing my body to react.

"So… You wouldn't care if I morphed into a big bad wolf?" He teased.

I decided to play along. "Mmm… promise not to bite me?" I smiled.

"I thought you liked biting." He bit my bottom lip again.

"Mmm… biting's nice." I sighed.

We continued our soft kisses, all confusion was forgotten, all that mattered was Jacob. I couldn't resist teasing him one more time.

"I bet you'd be super cuddly and warm." I snuggled in closer to him as we kissed. "My wolfy." I said with a sigh.

Jacob sighed in response but never broke our kiss.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Ok I really want to know what you all thought of this chapter. It is kind of a prelude to the chapters that will follow. I am going to develop more on the wolf side of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please be patient and know that I have lots of ideas flowing through my head. _**

**_Please review! _**

**_  
Thanks!_**


	37. Parting

**Jacob's POV:**

Sam and I met up around seven that night to patrol. As soon as I phased he tapped into my thoughts and knew exactly what I had been up to all day long. Of course.

'Congratulations.' He said.

I looked at him a little strangely.

'Oh, I'm sorry Jake, I thought you told her.' He then corrected himself.

'Yeah, I tried. I mean I did, but it all came out like some big joke.' I was completely at a loss of what to do.

'Give it time Jake, it will happen on its own and you will see – it will be effortless. How could she resist what is perfect for her in every way?'

'Did you have this hard of a time with Emily Sam?'

'Not so much.' He said honestly. 'But you have to remember that she is part of the tribe, she had heard the legends and stories in some form or another growing up, so it was easier for her to accept the truth.'

'Yeah, I could see where that would be an advantage.' I said discouraged.

'Don't put too much thought into it Jake, you're gonna drive yourself insane if you think of it too much. Just go with the flow.'

We scouted all around the mountains but found nothing.

'Maybe it was just passing through?' I finally said to Sam.

'Maybe. But I don't want to take any chances. Those are our families out there.' He pointed his muzzle towards home.

'I understand.' I shuddered at the thought of Christi ever coming face to face with a filthy blood sucker.

'We will never let that happen Jake.' Sam's alpha tone came across.

And I knew he was right.

'How's it going guys?' Seth had phased.

'Nothing new. Go keep an eye on Heidi Seth. I think your sister needs a break.'

'Hmmph, sure I do, I could go for hours, but I am tired of watching her primp. Does she ever leave the mirror?' Leah complained.

'Remember the reason you are there Leah.' Sam scolded her.

'Right, protect the princess from impending doom. Got it.' I could practically see Leah rolling her eyes. 'Gotta give it to you Jake, you're good.' She laughed.

Sam let me go home early that night. I was glad too – I missed Christi the entire time I was away from her and I was worried about her. As I neared my house I could smell something delicious wafting out into the forest. Mmm… Christi was cooking. I quickly phased and pulled my shorts and t-shirt on. I ran into the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled out slamming the door closed and rushed into the kitchen.

Christi was standing by the stove looking beautiful in her bare feet, short and tank top. She greeted me with a huge smile. I grabbed her up into my arms and spun her around.

"Jacob." She said breathlessly.

"I missed you." I buried my face into her neck and soaked in her scent.

"You were only gone for three hours Jacob." She pointed out.

"That's three hours too long." I kissed her neck up her jaw line and finally reached her sweet lips. It felt like heaven kissing her again.

"Mmm – what's going to happen if I have to leave on vacation or go away on business for a few days?" She said against my lips.

"You're not allowed to leave me." I teased. Well, I was kinda serious, but she didn't need to think of me as a controlling ass.

"Controlling much?" She teased back and bit my lip.

"Yeah I'm a selfish bastard." I smiled.

"Never!" She giggled. "It's nice to feel wanted."

"You have no idea how much Christi." She really didn't have a clue.

"Oh, I can imagine." I'm sure she could.

I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my self around her in a long hug.

"What's for dinner?" I said as my stomach growled.

"Chicken Cacciatore." She smiled. "All I need is to make a salad and we will be done."

We really didn't need a salad, but ok.

"Can I help?" I didn't want her to be the only one working.

"Sure. Can you chop up those tomatoes for me?" She pointed to the counter.

I went to the sink and washed my hands. I went straight for the cutting board and started to chop. Christi dropped something and bent over to get it. Like the big horn dog that I am, I turned to check out her ass and instead of slicing the tomato, I sliced my hand open.

"Ouch, damn it!" Blood was gushing out. I ran to the sink and turned on the cold water.

"Oh my god – Jake are you ok?" Christi ran to my side.

"I'm fine – damn it! – just give me a sec ok?" I needed her to leave me alone.

I could already see and feel the wound healing and closing up on its own. I didn't want her to see this, no way! I quickly grabbed a kitchen towel and wrapped it around my hand.

"I'll be right back, I have a first aid kit in the bathroom. Stay here." I left her with her mouth open in the kitchen as I ran to the bathroom to quickly bandage up my hand.

This was ridiculous, the wound had already stopped bleeding, but I had to do it. I couldn't have her get suspicious. Not now. I opened the bathroom cabinet door and started throwing stuff out looking for gauze or something large enough to cover my hand. I found a gauze bandage and quickly wrapped it around my hand. I put a piece of tape over it to secure it in place and went back to the kitchen.

Christi was busy cleaning up my blood off of the counter and cutting board.

"I'm sorry, let me clean that up, you don't have to do that Chris."

"I don't mind Jake. Is your hand ok?" She looked at me concerned.

"I'll survive." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, that was a gusher." She smiled as she bent over to wipe blood off of the floor. "Are you sure you don't need stitches?" She looked down at my hand again.

"Nope, looked worse than it was, really I'm ok." I tried to get her to drop it.

She didn't need to know how deep the knife had actually cut into my hand. Had I not been a werewolf and had I not had super fast healing on my side Christi would be in the ER with me watching me get stitches right about now.

Dinner was delicious. I love it when she cooks. Christi got up to clean the table when we were done. She reached over for my plate but ended up bumping my glass off the side of the table. I quickly reached out and caught it before it hit the ground – with my bandaged hand – damn it!

Christi's mouth popped open and she knelt down next to me. She grabbed my hand in hers and examined it.

"Christi – I…" She put her hand up and to silence me.

She quickly unwrapped the bandage and flipped my hand over several times with wide eyes. The wound was completely healed. There was just a line where the cut once was. She gasped.

"You cut yourself. I saw the blood." Her voice was trembling. "I saw it, I cleaned it up, you cut yourself." She repeated franticly turning my hand back and forth in hers.

I sighed and took her hand stopping her.

"S'ok Christi. I just heal fast." I said calmly.

"That's impossible." She shook her head no and pulled her hand out of mine. "No – not possible." She quickly stood up and backed up against the counter with her arms crossed. She was shaking.

"Christi?" I slowly got up from my chair.

"Just don't…" She held her hands out in front of her. Damn that hurt. "Just give me a moment – I'm kind of freaking out here." She finally dropped her arms but refused to look at me.

I decided the best thing to do was to shut up and give her a moment. We stood in silence for what felt like hours.

"Is that normal?" She finally whispered.

Her face was still turned down towards the ground. She was rubbing her hands together nervously.

"For me." I tried to be as honest as possible.

"It's freaky." She squeaked. "I'm sorry." She quickly added.

"Don't be angel. S'ok." I didn't know if I should go up to her or maintain my distance. "I don't want you to be scared of me." I added.

"I'm not. – Well, I wasn't. – I mean, I just don't know what to think now."

"It's still me Christi. Your Jake. Nothing's different."

Please don't let her get too freaked out, please please please please please! I scrubbed my hand through my hair.

"Have you healed like that all your life?" She asked still looking down at the floor.

"No." I answered honestly.

"How long then?" She quickly asked.

"Since I was sixteen." My voice came out in a whisper.

"W-w-what happened when you turned sixteen?" She asked nervously.

"My body changed." Fuck, how did we get on this subject again? Oh right I cut myself and now she knew I healed super fast. Damn it!

Her breath trembled and I could hear her heart beating faster.

"I'm scared Jacob." She whispered breathlessly.

"Honey, please don't…"

She put one trembling hand up to silence me.

"There's so much – so much – and now this – I – I can't. I just can't. – It's too much – too much." She shook her head from side to side nervously.

I couldn't make her want me, or push her into something that she didn't feel was normal or natural. I sighed deeply with the realization that this might have been too much for her. This was too much for anyone to understand. I decided to step back and as much as it would kill me and give her the choice to leave me, if that's what she really wanted. Please don't let that be what she wants.

"If you don't – want – this anymore – well I'll understand." I swallowed back the huge knot that had formed in my throat. "I won't make you stay if you want to leave Christi." I added. "You're not obligated to stay."

My heart felt heavy and troubled. I wanted to drop down to my knees at her feet and beg her to please accept me for who I am and to beg her to stay with me, but I couldn't do that. I needed to give her a choice. She needed to make the final decision.

We stood there in silence again. I seriously felt like I was going to lose it, my stomach dropped completely and I felt my eyes get moist. Damn it! Her silence gave me the answer I was dreading.

"I'll take you home." I said with a regretful sigh. "I'll go get your things."

I looked at her again, she was still shaking and looking down at the ground. I turned around and headed to the room to get her things. I grabbed her bag and opened it, I placed it on the bed and stared at it. Fuck, how the hell did this just happen? Where the ancient spirits trying to seriously fuck with my head? I thought it was all supposed to happen naturally and easily, not end with suspicion and fear. What the fuck?

I gathered all of Christi's things from the room and the bathroom, I felt completely drained and very, very sad. Christi was in the exact same place I left her, propped up against the counter with her arms crossed and still shaking like a leaf.

"I got all your stuff." I said holding up her bags, not that she saw it, she refused to look at me.

She took a few steps and then froze, I saw her cringe. I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door. I stepped to the side and watched Christi walk past me quickly. This was killing me – but I couldn't let her see that, I had to give her a choice, she had to choose her own path. Imprint or not, I would never force myself on her.

The drive back to her house wasn't any better, we sat in silence the whole way. She sat as far away from me as possible looking outside. The only sound was that of the engine and Christi's heart pounding in her chest. When we got to her house she quickly grabbed her bags and got out of the car slamming the door behind her. My heart was left outside of that car door. All that remained in my chest was an empty hole.

I drove off and felt tears threaten to spill over my face. I wasn't even half way home when I seriously felt I was about to lose it. I drove off of the road into the forest, not even giving a damn what the roots and rocks were doing to my car. I got out of the car and ran into the woods phasing mid stride ripping my clothes to shreds. I let out a loud howl.

**Christi's POV:**

Jacob had to leave to help Sam out so I was left in his house alone. I looked around, without being nosey for something to do. I remembered seeing a shelf full of books in the spare room. I hoped that Jake wouldn't mind me taking a peek and reading one of them. To my surprise, I found a dusty cook book on the shelf filled with Native American recipes. I sat down in a chair and read through several recipes which I'd never seen before, this kept me entertained for a few hours while I waited for Jacob to come home.

When I was done reading, I carefully placed the book back on its shelf and decided to make some dinner. I decided to cook up some chicken cacciatore. I busied myself chopping peppers and onions and getting all my ingredients in a large pot.

"I'm home!" I jumped when I heard Jacob's voice.

He ran into the kitchen and swept me off of my feet in a tight hug, twirling me around.

"Jacob." I said breathlessly. I did miss him while he was gone, I couldn't deny it.

He told me that he missed me too. He's so sweet. I of course had to tease him about it and told him that he was only gone for a few hours. I mean seriously, what was he going to do when I had to go out of town, which I did a few times a year with work. What then?

"You're not allowed to leave me." He teased me back.

"Controlling much?" I couldn't help myself.

"Yeah I'm a selfish bastard." He grinned big.

"Never! It's nice to feel wanted." Jacob always made me fell just that way.

If there were ever any doubt in my mind that he didn't want me, he would squash that idea away quickly and make up for it. This is the reason I love this man so much. He is completely and utterly selfless. Everything he does is for me. I don't understand why, but it's so nice – for once – to have someone to look after me.

Jacob offered to help me out with dinner. Since I was almost done, I put him to make a salad.

"Ouch, damn it!"

I turned around and saw Jacob's hand covered in blood. He quickly ran to the sink and rinsed it off.

"Oh my god – Jake are you ok?" I hurried to his side to survey the damage.

"I'm fine – damn it! – just give me a sec ok?"

Men are so stubborn when it comes to injuries and pain, they always act like it's nothing. He wrapped his hand in a dishtowel and ran to the bathroom to tend to his own wound. I would have liked to help, but he seemed pretty adamant about taking care of it himself, so I let it go. As soon as he was gone I quickly busied myself cleaning up the blood off of the cutting board and counter.

"I'm sorry, let me clean that up, you don't have to do that Chris." Leave it to Jacob to apologize to me for cutting himself.

"I don't mind Jake. Is your hand ok?" I looked at him and then at his bandaged hand.

"I'll survive." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, that was a gusher." I tried to lighten the situation as I bent over to clean the blood that fell on the floor. "Are you sure you don't need stitches?" I looked at his hand again.

He must have cut himself pretty deep for there to be this much blood. Small wounds just didn't bleed this badly.

"Nope, looked worse than it was, really I'm ok." He brushed my question off.

Ugh! Men are so stupid and so damn macho sometimes. I just gave it a rest and didn't bring the subject back up. We sat down to eat, once again I was pleasantly surprised by Jacob's enjoyment of the meal I had just prepared him. I got up and cleaned up our plates, I accidentally knocked Jacob's glass over in the process. Faster than I could think was humanly possible, Jacob reached out and caught the glass before it shattered on the floor. I looked at him in amazement, not only at his speed, but at the fact that he had caught it with his injured hand. My mouth dropped open. If that were me, I would have screamed in pain. Hell I'd probably let the glass break.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. I kneeled down next to him and grabbed his bandaged hand.

"Christi – I…" I lifted my hand and he instantly stopped speaking.

I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I needed to see his hand. I took off his bandage and looked at his hand with amazement. There was no wound, no blood, only a pink line in between his thumb and forefinger. I gasped in amazement. What was this? No one healed that fast! My whole body started to shake.

"You cut yourself. I saw the blood. I saw it, I cleaned it up, you cut yourself." I turned his hand around looking at it like it was possessed.

I felt like my eyes were going to bug out of my head. Jacob took my hand in his.

"S'ok Christi. I just heal fast." His said as if it were no big deal.

"That's impossible." I was petrified, I quickly pulled my hand out of his, I didn't want him touching me. I couldn't stand it. "No – not possible."

I scrambled to my feet and backed away from him until I slammed up against the kitchen counter. I was more than petrified now, I was mortified of what had just happened. This just doesn't happen in real life, people don't cut their hands open and heal instantly. What kind of a freakish – what was he?

"Chrisit?" He stood up.

"Just don't…" I motioned for him to stop. Every fiber in my being was screaming for me to get the hell away from him. But I just stood there. "Just give me a moment." I tried to compose myself. "I'm kind of freaking out here." I couldn't look at him.

I was so scared. I tried to take deep breaths, but found myself hyperventilating. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve all this strangeness?

"Is that normal?" I tried to find my voice again.

"For me." His voice came out deep and calm.

"It's freaky. – I'm sorry." It was freaky.

"Don't be angel. S'ok. I don't want you to be scared of me." He said soothingly, but it had the opposite affect on me.

What was I supposed to just accept this and be like 'Ok Jake, no problem, so you just cut yourself and now you are healed, wow it's a miracle, life is great!' No way! Normal people just didn't do that.

"Have you healed like that all your life?" I needed answers.

"No." What did he mean no?

"How long then?" I asked impertinently. I was beyond all manners at this point.

"Since I was sixteen." He whispered.

"W-w-what happened when you turned sixteen?" I stuttered biting back the urge to scream.

"My body changed."

His body changed. His body changed? What did that mean? Was he trying to pass this off as some kind of freaky puberty thing? No one in the history of man kind – that I know of – has ever spontaneously healed. Not like that. No one human. I shuddered at my final thought. Wasn't he – human? I felt like I was going to pass out, my whole body was shaking.

"I'm scared Jacob." I struggled for words.

"Honey, please don't…"

I lifted my hand to stop him again. I didn't want to hear his consolations anymore.

"There's so much – so much – and now this – I – I can't. I just can't – It's too much – too much." I shook my head in disbelief.

The dreams, the realities, the cut, no cut, what the hell did it all mean? The details of the last few days played back in my head like a movie in fast forward making me feel disoriented and dizzy.

"If you don't – want – this anymore – well I'll understand." Jacob said softly. "I won't make you stay if you want to leave Christi. You're not obligated to stay."

My mind kept running maddening circles round and round and round. My voice was trapped inside of me too frightened to come out.

"I'll take you home." I heard him sigh. "I'll go get your things."

I felt the tension in the room get lighter as I saw his feet disappear out of the kitchen. I stood there mortified and still trembling. I tried to steady my body by crossing my arms around myself, but it didn't help. I needed to get out of here, I needed to leave and get away from him. What was this, some kind of freak _Twilight Zone_ episode?

"I got all your stuff." Jacob's voice broke my train of thought.

My feet moved forward, but my mind cautioned me to stop. I stood there frozen. Jacob left the kitchen, after a minute I rushed out of the house in hopes to not be confronted by him any further. I was done talking for now, I needed to clear my head and think things through rationally. Being near him only confused me further.

He drove me home and I quickly gathered my things and walked into the house. I just couldn't say a word, not a single thing to him, there was nothing he could say to me to make this better, nothing at all. I felt like a child throwing a tantrum. I felt lost and confused. I didn't know what was real anymore. My life has literally come crumbling down around me leaving me shattered in its ruins.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Please send your reviews and tell me what you think.**_


	38. Time apart is not a good thing

**Christi's POV:**

I collapsed onto my bed landing face first into my pillow. Jacob's scent was all over it. I quickly got up and threw it onto the floor and proceeded to strip the entire bed leaving all its coverings in a ball on the floor. I turned my attention to my bags that were on the floor, neatly packed – by him. I practically tore the zipper off opening them and dumping everything onto the floor. I didn't want anything to remind me of him.

I curled up into a fetal position and felt myself start to shake again. The tears spilled over blinding me. Christi you are the biggest loser! You just let the best thing that ever happened to you drive off. You didn't even fight for him.

How could I fight for someone who scared me? The truth be known, I am scared to death of Jacob right now. He's never laid a hand on me or yelled at me or hurt me in any way, but I am mortified to be around him. What's wrong with me? It's not my fault that he is a freak of nature and can heal at super speed. That's just creepy. I still can't wrap my head around that one.

I was mentally exhausted and needed rest. I didn't care what the hell I dreamed about, anything was better than this nightmare I was living. I went into the bathroom and tore open a box of sleeping pills. I took two drinking them down with water from the faucet. Yeah the box warning said to only take one, I didn't care. I took the box with me and went back into my room. I lay back down on the bare bed. My mind slowed and got fuzzy. I drifted off to sleep. The sleeping pills worked – my sleep was blessedly free of any dreams. All that was there was peaceful empty black space.

A knock on the door woke me. I don't know how long I had been out. I felt so tired.

"Go away." I moaned out hoarsely.

"Christi, are you ok? You've been in your room since yesterday." Heidi's annoying voice was muffled behind the door.

I reached for a pillow but found nothing. That's right, they were still on the floor. Ugh! The door knob jiggled as Heidi attempted to come in.

"Leave me alone. I want to be left alone Heidi. Please." I felt the sting of tears in my eyes again.

"Christi. Won't you talk to me? Come on, let me in."

"Please leave me alone. I'm begging you. Just go away!" I yelled out weakly.

I reached for the box of sleeping pills and took one out. I swallowed it down dry, it felt like it was stuck in my throat but I didn't care. I squeezed my eyes together tightly and waited for sleep to find me again. All other noises ceased. Good Heidi got the hint and left me alone. I fell back asleep. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I choked down another pill and fell asleep again.

"Christi? – Christi? – Wake up!" I felt my body shake.

I opened my eyes slowly and was blinded by bright light. A fuzzy Heidi was hovering above me. Her voice sounded like an echo.

"Jesus – How many of these sleeping pills did you take? Are you ok? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He voice echoed on.

My eyes were out of focus, everything looked like it was underwater. The light was hurting my eyes, I quickly covered my face with my arms, sheltering my eyes from the blinding light.

"Christi!" Heidi's distant voice sounded very concerned. "She's not responding to me." She whined out.  
"Christi?" A man's voice came across next. "Hey, Christi, c'mon you're scaring us here."

"We should call 911." Heidi's voice sounded desperate now.

"S'ok Heidi, she'll be ok, I think she's just tired."

"But Embry, she's never been like this."

"Heidi, look at me." There was a long pause. "She's ok. See, there's only four pills missing. She didn't OD."

I heard a loud sigh of relief.

"I should call Jake." Embry said.

"No." I said weakly. "No."

I curled up into a fetal position and started to cry again.

"God, what did he do to her?" Heidi asked running her hand through my hair. "Shhh… it's ok Christi – you're ok sweetie. No one's going to call anyone. Shhh…" She tried to console me, but it wasn't helping – in fact it just made me feel worse.

"Please go away." I cried. "Leave me alone. – Go away." My voice faded off.

"C'mon Heidi, leave her alone. She needs time alone." Embry said softly.

I heard Heidi attempt to protest, but Embry had her out of the room shortly after.

"I'm so sorry Christi." I heard Embry whisper as the door closed.

That completely broke me down – I cried myself back to sleep. The peaceful black void was no longer there to greet me. I was standing alone in the desert parched and famished. There was no food or water in sight, only blazing heat surrounding me. I saw a figure in the distance, but couldn't make out who it was. I walked forward weakly – my legs felt like two dead weights attached to my body. My stomach groaned and my throat ached with thirst.

Jacob was waiting for me. It had been him all along in the distance waiting patiently for me to reach him. I stood there and stared in awe at his beauty. His deep russet skin, always beautiful and flawless – I stared at his beautiful bare chest loving every muscle – aching to touch him. His beautiful long hair hung loose, blowing in the wind. He was only wearing a pair of shorts nothing else.

I collapsed in front of him weak and exhausted. I took a deep breath and inhaled sand, I was choking and gasping for air. I looked up. Jacob was trembling, he held one shaky hand out towards me. I cringed away from him. A deep growl rumbled out of him. He took several steps back and exploded right in front of my eyes. A mass of fur poured out of his skin. His arms and legs turned into large paws, his face contorted and stretched out into a large muzzle with menacingly sharp teeth.

I screamed as a large wolf stood there growling at me. The wolf shook his head and whimpered. It took a step forward and I recoiled. I was too exhausted to run, too exhausted to fight, I couldn't do anything. I curled up into a ball and covered my face waiting for the wolf to shred me to pieces. I then felt soft warm fur surround me. A feeling of warmth and security washed over me.

This wolf meant me no harm all it wanted to do was to protect me.

My eyes flew open and I sat up. My head was spinning from the sudden movement. The room was completely dark. I blinked several times in an attempt to adjust my eyes. As I came out of my sleep stupor I realized I was very thirsty and very hungry. I slid off of the bed bracing myself against the nightstand. I stumbled over to my bedroom door and opened it. The house was dark.

I felt drunk, I swayed all the way to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and stared in trying to figure out what to eat. I grabbed some ham and some bread. I poured myself a large glass of water and drank it greedily. Once my thirst was satiated I made myself a ham sandwich. I sat at the table and ate.

I thought of my dream.

Jake should have never told me that story about Mingan, my brain had weird ways of twisting things around when I was sleeping. A knot formed in the back of my throat when I thought of him. My poor sweet Ja – I can't. I can't say his name again. My eyes got wet and swollen again. I got up from the table, leaving my dishes there and stumbled back into my room. I threw myself back onto the bed crying hysterically. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. I'm so so so so so stupid. I'm an idiot. I can't believe I just didn't say anything. Nothing at all.

My heart felt heavy. My thoughts troubled. I fell back asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

'Jake are you ok?' Embry thoughts invaded my mind.

I didn't say anything.

'Jake – what's going on?' Embry pressed on.

'I just need to be alone. Leave me the fuck alone.' I yelled.

'Phase back Embry.' Sam's voice commanded. 'Do you want me to send him to get your car Jake?'

'Yes.'

I was running like a wild animal. I didn't know where I was going but I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't bear to think of her. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and have everything be ok again.

The following seventy-two hours were the worst of my life. I moped around the house, picked up my phone put it back down and moped some more. Embry came to see me on the third day. Just as I was going to throw is punk ass out the door he told me that he had gone to see Christi. My heart stopped.

"She's real messed up man." He said shuffling his feet on the ground.

"What do you mean – _messed up_?" I growled.

"Heidi called me hysterical yesterday and begged me to come help her break into Christi's room. She said that she hadn't come out of her room and refused to open her door." I felt the heat building in me again as I heard him speak. "Calm down Jake." Embry cautioned.

I shook my head a few times. "Calm, right."

"I broke into her room and she was lying on her bed, well on the bare mattress – I don't know why, but the mattress was completely bare and all the covers and pillows were on the floor. – Heidi freaked when she saw the box of sleeping pills next to her bed. She thought Christi had OD'd."

I grabbed Embry by his shirt and slammed him up against the wall.

"What?" I yelled.

"Relax man! She's ok. She didn't OD, ok? She just took four pills out of the box, that's all."

I released him and shook my head over and over again, I was freaking the fuck out. Damn it, I really needed to get a grip.

"She didn't talk, she just asked us to leave her alone. I pulled Heidi out of the room and we left her alone." He got quiet.

"You just left her there? You left her like that?" I tried to keep my voice calm. I wanted to punch something – I could have punched him.

"Jake, she didn't want us there. Heidi took the box of pills and then we went to Christi's bathroom and removed any other meds that we found. Heidi hid them in her room." He took a step back from me. "I don't think she's suicidal Jake." He said in a small voice.

"Fuck!" I yelled out.

"Heidi called me today and said that she found some dishes on the table. So Christi came out to eat some time during the night. See that's a good sign." He tried to reassure me. It wasn't working.

"Has anyone talked to her or seen her since you were in her room?" A growl was rumbling in the pit of my chest.

"No. She's still locked in her room. Heidi says she tried to talk to her again today but Christi told her to go away again."

"Fuck it! I'm going to see her! I don't give a damn if she's ready to see me or not. I can't let this go on!"

I stormed passed him and got in my car I peeled out of the driveway and headed to Christi's house. I didn't give a damn what the hell was waiting behind her door. It couldn't get any worse than this. Three days was long enough.

_**A/N:**_

I know, it's a short chapter, it really was necessary for me to write this. I want everyone to feel what they are feeling and to go through what they are going through mentally. 

_**  
Besides I think I more than made up for the shortness by posting two chapters today. ;) I felt the necessity to break these into two chapters and to continue on after this. **_

_**  
Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	39. Coming back JPOV

**A/N: **

**Sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Please Review!**

**  
Thanks.**

**P.S. WOW I'VE ALMOST REACHED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! **

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

There was no way I was going to let this be the end, hell, if I had to beg, grovel and plead like a damn idiot I would do it. Christi was the best thing that ever happened to me and I would be damned if I would let her go without a fight. I stepped on the gas and flew to her house. I knew I would have gotten there so much faster if I was a wolf, but there was no way that was going to happen with all her neighbors around. I had enough to worry about without the thought of nosy neighbors calling animal control on my ass.

I stepped up onto the porch and knocked. Blondie opened the door.

"Oh Jacob, I don't think I've ever been so glad to see anyone else." She said welcoming me with open arms.

It felt weird, but I gave her a hug, I didn't want to be rude. What I really wanted to do was to push her out of the way and barge into Christi's room, but I needed a game plan, I needed information first, information that I'm sure blondie had.

"How is she?" My business voice came through, this wasn't a social visit and I needed to make sure that Christi was ok.

"She hasn't left her room at all. She hasn't been to work in three days, one of the girls at the restaurant told me that Christi called in indefinitely saying that she needed some personal time off. She came out last night, some time, but I didn't see her. I've been knocking on her door and she either ignores me or tells me to go away. She refuses to talk to me. What happened between you two? She has never acted like this before? Jacob – I need the truth…" She squared her shoulders and looked me in the eye.

Fuck I wasn't counting on this, I didn't have time for this.

"Did you hurt her?" Her eyes narrowed and he jaw locked.

"No, c'mon Heidi, why the hell would you think I hurt her?" I shook my head in disbelief. I was seriously going to lose it again.

"I just thought that maybe – it doesn't matter – I had to ask ok? She is my best friend and like a sister to me, I don't want to see her get hurt." She kept rambling.  
"Heidi." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I know you're not too crazy about the whole concept, but I love her and I would never –_ ever_ – do anything to hurt her. I would kill anyone who laid a hand on her. Believe me when I say that." I bit back a growl.

"I know." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door. We both looked at each other and then at the door. Heidi answered it. Embry was standing on the other side.

"Hey." He said casually. "I thought that maybe you could use some privacy Jake. Heidi, you mind?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Uh – I don't know – I feel weird leaving."

"C'mon babe, Jake can take care of this, please? For me?"

I watched Embry charm his way into blondie's head with pathetic puppy dog eyes. You've got to be kidding me, this isn't gonna work.

Blondie stood in silence contemplating for a few. I saw her worries melt away into a smile as she looked up at Embry's pathetic display. Gotta give it to him, he's smooth.

"Ok sweetie. Jake, if you need anything at all call us ok?" She insisted.

"Sure, sure." Like that was going to happen.

They left. I walked down the hall and stood in front of Christi's door. I listened in, I could hear her breathing deep and steady. She was sleeping. I tried the doorknob, of course the door was locked. Well if Embry could break in, then so could I. I quickly pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and flipped it open, I grabbed a credit card and slid it between the door and the door frame. I heard the latch give way. I quietly opened the door.

Christi was balled up into a fetal position on the bare mattress. Her bedroom was a dark, stuffy mess, all the covers were balled up on the floor along with several of her belongings. I took a few steps closer to her. I couldn't wake her up, she looked like she was dead tired, but she wasn't sleeping peacefully, that much was obvious to me when I saw her face. She looked worried, her eyebrows were scrunched together and her lips were pressed tightly together.

My poor Christi. She looked sick. I couldn't stand it any longer, I reached down and brushed my hand over her shoulder, her skin was ice cold. I quickly reached down to the floor and pulled up her covers placing them over her. I didn't care if she didn't want me here, all I wanted was to hold her in my arms. I slid into bed next to her and slowly wrapped my arms around her, gently pulling her into me.

"Everything's going to be ok angel. Jake is here to take care of you. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered softly and kissed her hair. "Even if you don't want me anymore. I'm always gonna be here for you."

I swallowed back the knot in my throat. Please let her still want me. Please please please please please. She sighed deeply and I felt her body shiver.

"Are – are we going to be – ok?" Christi whispered. Her voice was shaky and her body started to tremble in my arms.

"God Christi." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to me. "Please say we are." I whispered pressing my face into her hair. "Please say you still want me."

I groveled like a total loser. Please please please, don't leave me. I'll die without you. I need you. I felt my eyes get moist and then the moisture spilled over my cheeks. I felt her hands touch the back of my arms hesitantly. I squeezed her tighter. I didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever.

"Jacob." She whispered my name. "I'm still scared." Damn it! "But I love you and I – I can't – I don't want to be without you." Her hands stroked my arms soothingly. "I need you to be completely honest with me. What does this all mean?" She took a deep breath. "The dreams, the legends and now – the fast healing. I feel like I'm missing something – something huge – and I have the feeling that you are the missing link. You have the answers I need to finally solve this whole – riddle."

I can do this. I can. She needs to know the truth. Her hands suddenly stopped and her body tensed in my arms.

"You weren't – you couldn't – you can't – can you?" She stuttered out nervously. Her body was shaking harder now.

"Just spit it out Christi." I mumbled against her hair. I didn't mean to be rude, it just kinda came out that way.

"I'm scared to ask." She whispered. "I feel like I'm in a freakish Twilight Zone movie." I don't think she meant it how it sounded, I hope she didn't think I was a freak.

Her body was as stiff as a board in my arms. I could feel how scared she really was and I was powerless to help her. I felt so small at that moment, like a helpless ant waiting to be squashed by an enormous foot.

"You can ask me anything honey." I whispered back. "Anything at all, it will not change anything. I love you Christi. You have my heart. My life is yours." I kissed her hair over and over again. I couldn't stand seeing or feeling her like this. "Anything" I echoed my previous statement.

She shifted nervously in my arms but didn't pull away.

"Mingan – it's – it's – real – isn't it? The – legend, it's – true." She stumbled over her words.

"Yes." I whispered against her. I hid my face into her hair like a coward.

"And you – are you – are you?" I knew the question even if she didn't completely ask it.

"Will you hate me – if I say yes?" I whispered.

"N-no" She elongated the word. "B-but that's impossible." She gasped.

"Just like it's impossible to fall in love with someone as quickly as we fell in love with each other?" I pointed out.

I couldn't stand not looking at her anymore.

"Christi, look at me." The command rung out in my voice.

She shifted around in my arms and was now facing me.

"Nothing has changed. I love you. Nothing needs to be different, everything is the same, do you understand – we are ok." I said firmly.

Her eyes narrowed and then softened.

"This is all so crazy – and incredible – and part of me wants to run away screaming." Damn did she have to put it like that? "But then the other part of me wants to stay here with you. It's like gravity is pulling me towards you Jacob, but I don't understand why. I only know that it doesn't feel wrong. Yes – I'm scared out of my mind – no I don't want you to go anywhere. I just need some time to adjust?" She made it sound like a question.

I opened my mouth but she quickly stopped me.

"I don't want anymore details." She put her hand on my mouth. "I did at first, but not anymore. I trust you. I know you will never hurt me, and no matter what happens, no matter what – this – is all about – and if or not I find out – I trust that you will not change towards me."

I shook my head no. Christi really was amazing, she could have run away, she could have yelled at me, but she did nothing. She trusts me and that means the world to me. Her hand slid away from my mouth hesitantly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You will always be here to protect me Jake, right?" She said in a small voice.

"Always angel." I lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"And to love me?" She said shyly.

My heart sank and soared all at the same time.

"As long as you want me to." I whispered against her hand.

"I do." Her hands reached back into my hair stroking with the softest of touch.

She took my face in her hands. She examined me slowly – almost cautiously. I closed my eyes as her hands roamed over my face over and over again.

"It's still me Christi." I finally said.

"I know. – It's just that – it's just different – somehow." She trailed off.

I leaned in closer to her and felt her tense again. I sighed.

"Would – would it be better – if – I leave?" I wanted to give her some space and time to sort things out, even if it was killing me to be away from her.

"You want to leave me again?" Her voice was trembling again, her hands moved away from my face.

"No." My eyes snapped open. "God no Christi, I just wanted to give you your space and some time. I thought that's what you needed."

Her eyes were swollen and tears were running down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, her breath hitched in her throat. "Please Jacob. Don't leave me again." Her face fell onto the mattress and she started to sob.

"I can't Christi, I just can't. I never will again. I promise." I tried to hush her sobs by stroking her hair softly.

"Sorry. – I'm so, so, so, sorry Jacob. I should have never – I just shouldn't have. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"No Christi. Listen to me, you were not anything other than – human – we are driven by our instincts and sometimes those instincts cause us to react – differently – to the unknown. It's fine, really. You reacted perfectly normal." What else was I supposed to say?

"Right – human." She let out a puff of air. "Is that what I'm going to be known as in this relationship? The human?" She didn't look at me as she spoke.

"I'm human too you know." I said softly. Her words kinda stung, I didn't want to tell her that, but they did.

I took her hand and placed it on my chest over my heart.

"My heart beats just like yours Christi. I have blood running through my veins just like you do." Her head slowly turned back towards mine. "I might not have the same weaknesses or have as breakable of a body as you, but I am human." I nodded once. "You've felt my humanity." I whispered touching my forehead to hers.

She pulled her hand out from underneath mine, I didn't understand why she didn't want to touch me. What was so wrong with me being human and a wolf? I thought it was pretty damn amazing. She slid down a little and looked up at me as she leaned in towards my chest. Her ear pressed up against me, right above my heart.

"Thump, thump, thump." She mimicked the beats out loud.

"See I told…"  
"Shhh…" She interrupted me. "You've got one of the most beautiful and most noble hearts I've ever seen Jacob. You are true light and warmth. Did you know that? – I'm stupid for not acknowledging that sooner." She trailed off. "Thump, thump – thump, thump. – Beautiful heart, beautiful light and an amazingly beautiful soul." She cooed against my chest.

Her fingers traced circular patterns around my stomach giving me goose bumps. I wanted to say something, but I was enjoying hearing her talk too much to interrupt her. She gasped and held her breath, her hand suddenly stopped its tracing. I lifted my head to make sure she was ok.

"My beautiful – my…" She swallowed hard. "Wolfy." She said letting out a deep sigh. I felt her body tremble in my arms.

Did she just say – that? Did she just really say – wolfy? She knows, she really, really knows and she's – ok with it. God she's ok – we're ok. I hope, I think – we're ok! My head fell back onto the mattress with relief. Neither of us said anything for a long time, we just lay there in silence. I wanted to kiss her – so badly. I needed to kiss her again.

"Christi?" I whispered.

"Mmm Jake?" She sighed softly.  
"Can I – can I – kiss – you?" I hoped it wasn't too soon. I didn't want to force myself on her, I hope she wasn't creeped out by the wolf thing, not too badly anyway.

She lifted her head off of my chest and turned to face me.

"Since when do you have to ask me that?" Her face was perfectly peaceful.

She scooted up towards me, our faces were only inches apart. I reached up and brushed her cheek with my fingertips. Her eyes closed at my touch. I leaned in hesitantly towards her and brushed my lips against hers barely making contact. I felt her shiver as my lips barely brushed over hers again. She let out a deep breathy sigh, I could taste her breath in my mouth, it was making me want her so much but I couldn't – I wouldn't rush her, not this time.

I teased her lips savoring the almost contact over and over again. She tried to push into me but I steadied her face with my hands and held her firmly in place while I continued doing the exact same thing as before. I parted my lips and let the tip of my tongue escape, lightly tasting her bottom lip with it. Her lips are so sweet. Her tongue slipped out and brushed against mine causing an electric shock to jolt my body. She moaned at the contact.

"I want to feel you on me Jacob." She whispered against my lips. "Please." Her body was trembling, but not with fear, with arousal – I could smell it. "I've been so cold Jacob – please – I need to feel warm again. Please." She kissed me. "Make me feel again."

She pressed her lips against mine hard. I didn't stop her. I placed my hands on her waist and slowly flipped her over, rolling my body over and on top of hers. Her hands knotted into the back of my hair and she pulled me roughly back to her lips. She was breathing hard.

"I love you so much." I said in between kisses. "You are amazing." Kiss. "Incredible." Kiss. "I would do anything for you." I kissed her again, deeper and longer this time.

Her hands slid down my chest and past my stomach. I felt my stomach tense under her touch. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tugged at it, pulling it up. I pushed up onto my knees and pulled it off throwing it on the floor. She quickly reached down and started to lift her tank top.

"Let me." I said removing her hands. I wanted to be the one to undress her.

I slowly lifted her shirt exposing her stomach. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss just below her belly button. My hands ran over the exposed skin of her stomach. She moaned softly. I lifted her shirt a little more just below her breasts and kissed the newly exposed skin. She wasn't wearing a bra. I could see the peeks of her hardened nipples through the fabric of her shirt. I moved up and captured one in between my lips sucking on it through her shirt. She gasped and moaned out loud grabbing my head and pushing me in towards her.

My hands slid up her ribcage and grabbed the shirt again pulling it up over her head this time. All that was left was her beautiful soft skin. I took a moment to worship her softness with my hands. My attention wasn't diverted for long, I quickly turned back to her hardened nipples caressing them with my hand and sucking and licking with my mouth.

"Ja-cob…" She moaned my name. It was the best sound I'd heard in the last three days.

Her hips were grinding up, pushing into my stomach and she was moaning louder now. I ran my hand down the side of her body all the way to the end of her shorts. I slid my hand up the inside of her thigh, underneath her shorts and into her panties. I felt her warmth against my hand. She gasped as my hand made contact with her entire mound. I cupped and kneaded her making her whimper lightly. I slid my finger into her center finding her swollen clit. I latched on to her nipple and ground into her clit, I wanted to make her feel good. Her body started to tense and shake underneath me.

"Good girl. Feel good for me Christi." I kept sucking and grinding until she released on my hand.

Her body was trembling with her aftermath.

"Mmm… good girl." I leaned up and kissed her softly.

This was enough for tonight. I was happy that I was able to make her release her tensions and worries and feel good. We kissed for a long time softly and deeply. I rolled off of her and pulled her body up against mine.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why are we stopping?" She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think this is enough for now." I said softly. "We have plenty of time for more Christi. I just don't want to push you or take advantage of you when you are emotionally vulnerable." I placed a single kiss on her neck.

"I'm not vulnerable. You are not taking advantage of me, I am totally willing and able Jacob." She struggled in my arms until she was able to turn and face me. "Don't you want me?" Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You have no idea how much." I moaned out.

"I want you too." She whispered against my lips. "Please. Don't leave me hanging here. I need to feel you Jacob. I need you so badly." She pressed her lips against mine again.

"Chri-sti." I managed to moan out between kisses.

I pulled her body on top of mine and quickly reached down to remove the rest of her clothing. I ran my hands up and down her beautiful naked body enjoying every sigh and every breathless moan that she let escape into my mouth.

She kissed down my jaw line, stopping to nibble on my chin, she continued down to my neck licking and sucking her way over every inch of my skin. I was breathing heavier, I leaned my head up to look at her; her tongue looked amazingly sexy licking my chest. My stomach tensed as she licked her way down over it sucking and kissing, making me crazy. My head fell back onto the bed.

She hooked her fingers into the waistband of my shorts and tugged down. I lifted my hips allowing her to remove them. She moaned and took me into her mouth sucking and licking up and down the length of my shaft. It felt amazing. I love it when she swirls her tongue around my head, it feels so fucking good I could scream like a girl.

"Come her." I groaned out.

She looked up at me with confused eyes and released me.

"I'm a little busy here." She smiled, teasing me.

"Get your ass up here." I smiled back.

She scrunched her eyebrows together and started to crawl up towards me.

"Nope, wrong way." I smiled at her again.

She looked at me with confusion and then it seemed like a switch clicked.

"Oh." She swung around until her lovely ass was above my face.

"Mmm… so sexy." I moaned opening her center up with two fingers. "So wet for me." I let my tongue slide over her lips.

"Yes…" She hissed and engulfed my cock with her mouth.

I buried my face into her wet center with a loud moan.

"Mmm… I love eating you while you suck on me." I groaned flicking her clit with my tongue.

Why didn't I do this before? What the hell was wrong with me? This was fucking amazing! Her pretty lips wrapped around my cock while my lips sucked on her. She was close – I could feel it. I pulled back a bit, fighting the urge to go back in.

"Slow down Christi." My breaths were heavy. "Not yet."

I wanted to enjoy ourselves a little longer. This felt too fucking amazing to end so quickly. She let out a deep frustrated moan but obeyed me instantly slowing her pace on me.

Her submitting to me did strange things to my body, I was so turned on by it. – I'm one sick puppy.

We kept up our slow teasing. Her whimpers and moans were only making me more and more crazy. I needed to taste her on my tongue. I wanted her to release all over my face. I reached up with my thumb and ground up against her clit hard and fast, her hips instantly pushed down into my face allowing me to slide my tongue into her deeper.

Her mouth started to move faster on my shaft, she was moaning against me vibrating her lips against me. Fuck this is so good. She came all over my face and I licked every drop of it up. The combination of her release in my mouth and her mouth on my cock drove me over the edge, I released into her mouth with a loud grunt.

I quickly flipped her around and pressed my lips against hers forcing my tongue into her willing mouth. I positioned her over my cock and she gasped as I entered her.

"So soon?" She whimpered against my lips.

"It's been three days." I pointed out with a smile. "Are you complaining?" I teased.

"Not at all." She moaned as I slid in and out of her.

I brought her to release a few more times against me. When we were both spent we curled up against each other. We both ran our hands over each other's bodies softly.

"I love you so much." I whispered and kissed her nose, followed by her cheeks and then finally her lips.

"Mmm… you better." She smiled dreamily. "Because I love you so much." Her face got serious. "I'm really sorry I put you through all of that." She ran her hand over my cheek. "I know you don't want me to apologize, but I am sorry." She reached down for the hand that I had cut a few days ago. "I'm so sorry." She kissed my palm and then pressed my hand against her face. "Do you forgive me?"

"How can you ask for forgiveness Christi? You didn't do anything wrong." I love her so much and I don't care what she thinks of me, as long as she loves me.  
"Yeah, but still it would make me feel better to know that you forgive me. – I know – it's stupid and silly. – But please, just humor me. – You do forgive me right?" Her eyes closed and she leaned into my hand.

"I don't need to, but yes, if that's what you want. I forgive you." I hated saying that out loud, I really did. She didn't do nothing wrong. But I wanted her to feel better and if that is what made her feel better, I wasn't going to deny it to her.

I took her face in between my hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Listen to me." I said seriously. "I am never – ever – going to leave you as long as you want me around. Do you understand?" She nodded her head. "I am always going to be here for you no matter what. You have my heart Christi, all of it is yours." And my soul and what ever else you want. It's all yours. "I can't leave you, I won't."

She nodded again and I crushed my lips against hers. Everything happens for a reason. We needed our alone time to figure out how much we meant to each other. Now that that was over, there was no more reason to be apart. No more reason to be upset or sad, we only needed to be happy for ever.

Christi's stomach growled. We both looked down and laughed.

"Well, that's a change of roles." She giggled.

"Ok, c'mon lets get you some food." I sat up and pulled her up with me. "Time for me to take care of you."

"You always take care of me Jacob." She smiled shyly.

I leaned in and kissed her, showing her every ounce of love I had for her. This is the way it was meant to be.


	40. Coming back No more fear CPOV

**_A/N:_**

**_Ok so here's Christi's POV of the previous chapter, plus we move on in the story. Christi gets to show her inquisitive side to Jake. Let me know what you think. Please review._**

Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Christi's POV:**

Back in the desert… Tumbleweeds rolling across the sand, the wind was whistling in the background. I looked out into the emptiness before me. A single wolf howled somewhere off in the distance. The poor animal sounded like it was in pain, it was breaking my heart. I walked and walked and then walked some more searching for the wolf. I heard his howls grow closer. I was parched and exhausted but I kept on going, just one more hill, just this one hill and I was sure that I would reach it.

I struggled up the hill, my feet blistered and aching. Why was I barefoot? I lost my footing and slid backwards, two strong arms caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see my savior, Jacob stood there with a smile as warm as the sun itself. _Everything's going to be ok angel. Jake is here to take care of you. I'm not going anywhere. _

Jacob – my Jacob was here to take care of me and to protect me. I felt an overwhelming surge of love course through my body. My stomach twisted and turned with want. I needed Jacob, I love him and I can't be without him. He is my anchor, why haven't I seen this before? It was always there – plain as day – right in front of my eyes.

My eyes slowly opened and I found myself in my room. It was dark, so dark. I felt two large arms wrapped around me.

"Even if you don't want me anymore. I'm always gonna be here for you." I heard Jacob's voice.

Jacob – Jacob! He was here? I was in his arms right now? How? Why? When? Was I still dreaming? Oh god I missed him so much. But I am still scared. I can't – can I? I just know that I need to be sure that we are ok. I can't lose him, not again. I'm so stupid and foolish and I should have thought before I reacted the other day. I just was so sorry and so emotionally exhausted. I needed him. I didn't care about anything else. I hope he still wants me.

"Are – are we going to be – ok?" I couldn't really find my voice, it was there, but it was hiding in the back of my throat.

My body was shivering. I was still scared, not so much of him – but of the thought that I might lose him.

"God Christi. Please say we are. Please say you still want me." I felt his arms tighter around me, he was so close, I could feel his breaths on the back of my neck.

"Jacob." I took a second to regain my voice and my nerve. "I'm still scared, but I love you and I – I can't" I can't live without you. "I don't want to be without you." I reached down and caressed his arms with my hands, I needed to make sure he was actually there. "I need you to be completely honest with me. What does this all mean? The dreams, the legends and now – the fast healing. I feel like I'm missing something – something huge – and I have the feeling that you are the missing link. You have the answers I need to finally solve this whole – riddle." I was perplexed and anxious. I had asked for answers, but I wasn't sure I was ready to hear them. Would they scare me even more?

I replayed the events of the last few days in my head, the dreams, the legend, the legend – the dreams! _Wolf._ Jacob _was _a _wolf_ in my dreams. Billy said a _wolf_ would protect me. _Wolfs_. Oh god!

"You weren't" He wasn't just telling me stories. "You can't" There is no way he can be a – _wolf_ – I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat. "Can you?" My whole body reacted and was shaking. I was petrified to think it, how the hell was I going to say it out loud?

"Just spit it out Christi." He said candidly.

"I'm scared to ask." Not to mention that the whole thing sounded crazy. My voice was so small, so weak, so frightened. "I feel like I'm in a freakish Twilight Zone movie." This can't be happening. Things like this just don't happen in real life, this is stuff of movies, not of real life. This kind of thing does not exist in real life. Does it?

My whole body froze. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

"You can ask me anything honey." He said soothingly. "Anything at all, it will not change anything. I love you Christi. You have my heart. My life is yours. – Anything –"

My body twitched nervously.

"Mingan – it's – it's – real – isn't it? The – legend, it's – true." I can't wrap my head around it – so – men that morphed into wolves were real? Oh Christi, you are crazy, crazy!

"Yes." He whispered as he buried his face in my hair.

Oh no. Not yes, I can't handle yes, can I? Does that mean that he's…

"And you – are you – are you?" He can't be, can he?

"Will you hate me – if I say yes?" His voice was small, so not like Jacob. The Jacob I know was confident and sweet and kind and proud. Not small. Nothing about him was small.

"N-no." I stuttered. "B-but that's impossible." I gasped. I seriously thought I was going to pass out. I started to see black spots.

"Just like it's impossible to fall in love with someone as quickly as we fell in love with each other?"

Jacob's voice was the thread holding me to reality. He was the reason for all this confusion yet the thread that held me to him was stronger than everything.

"Christi, look at me." He said in a very dominant voice.

I felt the thread pulling and tugging at me and I was unable to resist, I instantly obeyed and turned to look at him. His eyes were intense and filled with so much love.

"Nothing has changed. I love you. Nothing needs to be different, everything is the same, do you understand?" Intensity filled his eyes and his voice. "We are ok." He finalized firmly.

_We are ok._ We _are_ ok. Are we ok? He said we were ok.

"This is all so crazy – and incredible – and part of me wants to run away screaming – but then – the other part of me wants to stay here with you. It's like gravity is pulling me towards you Jacob, but I don't understand why. I only know that it doesn't feel wrong. Yes – I'm scared out of my mind – no I don't want you to go anywhere. I just need some time to adjust?"

Is that the right word? Adjust? Is that what I needed, adjusting time? I saw his mouth open. I decided I wasn't ready to hear him say anything. Not yet.

"I don't want anymore details." I quickly covered his mouth before he could speak. "I did at first, but not anymore. I trust you. I know you will never hurt me, and no matter what happens, no matter what – this – is all about – and if or not I find out – I trust that you will not change towards me." I needed that to be true.

My hand remained over his mouth. He shook his head no. I took that as a good sign that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore. I slowly slid my hand away from his mouth.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You will always be here to protect me Jake, right?" Like in my dreams?

"Always angel." He took my hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"And to love me?" I had to make sure he still did.

"As long as you want me to." What did he mean, as long as I wanted him to?  
"I do." I couldn't let there be any confusion that I love him, because I did. He had to know that.

Jacob looked so different to me now, maybe it was the knowledge that he wasn't what I thought he was? I'm not sure? I took his face in my hands and examined him, looking for a clue in his features – something that maybe I hadn't seen before. I traced my hands over his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his closed eyelids, his lips, his chin…

"It's still me Christi." He sighed. His eyes remained closed.

"I know. – It's just that – it's just different – somehow." So different, but yet, the same.

He leaned closer to me unexpectedly and it kinda made me cringe. I wasn't expecting it so soon. I don't know what I was expecting. He was still Jacob, well, Jacob with a little twist, a huge twist. But damn if I didn't love him. He was the best thing in my life, how could I not love him?

"Would – would it be better – if – I leave?" What did he just say? He wasn't going to leave me? Not again?

"You want to leave me again?" I was petrified to hear his answer. He wanted to leave. Why would he say that unless he wanted to leave? Maybe he did think I was crazy?

"No." His eyes opened with new intensity. "God no Christi, I just wanted to give you your space and some time. I thought that's what you needed." The intensity in his eyes quickly dissolved into torture, pure undiluted torture.

I was crying again. "Don't leave me. Please Jacob. Don't leave me again." I don't think I could do this twice.

"I can't Christi, I just can't. I never will again. I promise." He comforted me by stroking my hair softly.

"Sorry – I'm so, so, so sorry Jacob. I should have never – I just shouldn't have. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

I almost lost the man of my dreams because I got spooked. How stupid am I?

"No Christi. Listen to me, you were not anything other than – human – we are driven by our instincts and sometimes those instincts cause us to react – differently – to the unknown. It's fine, really. You reacted perfectly normal."

It didn't escape me that he had called me _human._ I am human, and he is not?

"Right – human." I huffed. "Is that what I'm going to be known as in this relationship? The human?" What does that make him? I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I'm human too you know." His small voice was back.

He lifted my hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. I could feel the strong beat of his heart under my palm.

"My heart beats just like yours Christi. I have blood running through my veins just like you do." His words were enough to wake me. I looked up at him as he spoke. "I might not have the same weaknesses or have as breakable of a body as you, but I am human." He nodded and then softly touched his forehead to mine. "You've felt my humanity." He whispered.

Oh god, what have I done? Why do I keep screwing things up like this? What's wrong with me? All I want is for him to love me, and he does love me, he loves me unconditionally and I keep screwing things up. Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't we just be Jacob and Christi? I pulled my hand out from his and leaned my head into his chest. I heard his heart thumping into my ear. My lips moved to the rhythm of his heart _thump, thump, thump. _

"See I told…" Jacob started to talk but I shushed him.

"You've got one of the most beautiful and most noble hearts I've ever seen Jacob. You are true light and warmth. Did you know that? – I'm stupid for not acknowledging that sooner." I continued to call out the beats of his heart in tune. "Beautiful heart, beautiful light and an amazingly beautiful soul."

He is absolutely amazing. Wonderful! I circled my fingers around his stomach absentmindedly. I wanted him to know I would accept him no matter what, because that's what you do when you love someone. You accept and love them unconditionally. No questions, no reason for doubt, only love. I took a deep breath to regain my courage.

"My beautiful – my…" I took a big gulp. I can do this, just breathe Christi. Just breathe. "Wolfy." I released all my air. My body was shaking again.

There I said it. It's out there, he knows that I know and there it was out on the table for all to see. It's all good. I think? I hope? He didn't respond. We just lay there for a while in each other's arms.

"Christi?" Jacob broke our silence.

"Mmm Jake?" I sighed dreamily.

"Can I – can I – kiss – you?" He stuttered out nervously. So sweet.

I looked up at him. "Since when do you have to ask me that?

Really, since when? I scooted up in hopes that he would feel more at ease and realize that I was sincerely ok. I mean – I felt ok – in spite of everything that had happened. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against mine. It was hesitant and so, so, sweet. He kept this up making me ache for more. Our tongues touched – I moaned involuntarily against his mouth.

"I want to feel you on me Jacob. Please." I needed to feel his body on me. I wanted that closeness, that affirmation that we truly were ok and that we would get over what had passed the last few days. I needed that. My heart was cold. I thought I had lost him. "I've been so cold Jacob – please – I need to feel warm again. Please." I kissed him. "Make me feel again." Anything other than numb or cold, please I just need to feel again.

Jacob did exactly as I asked. He kissed me hard and deep and then his body was on top of mine. He whispered I love you's and other sweet endearments against my lips as we kissed. Jacob's lips and hand awakened my dormant body. His touch made me smolder and ache and finally release. He kissed me for a long time after, but wouldn't touch me further. He said it was enough and that he didn't want to take advantage of me emotionally. I begged him to take me, I needed him to take me and to feel me and to let me feel him. I wanted him so badly.

Jacob didn't leave me hanging at all. He took care of me several times over until I was completely exhausted and spent. We lay in each other's arms. He told me once again how much he loved me and I told him I love him too. I apologized once again, I couldn't help it, I felt so bad and I really needed to know that he forgave me for being such a jerk to him. Jacob – being the incredible amazing man that he is – forgave everything, but not without a fight. He wasn't going to have anything to do with making me feel bad or let me take the blame. Of course, he was too sweet to ever make me feel like I was wrong for anything. He told me he would never ever leave me. He promised it.

Peace surrounded us. We could now just be Jacob and Christi and nothing else mattered. Nothing – except my growling stomach. I was famished. I had only eaten half a sandwich in the last three days. I had been too depressed and upset to think of food.

"Ok, c'mon lets get you some food." He sat up and helped me up. "Time for me to take care of you."

"You always take care of me Jacob." I smiled.

We kissed for a long moment then got up. He brought me my robe and helped me put it on and then slid his shorts back on. He turned the bedroom light on, my eyes instantly ached from the brightness in the room. I squinted and tried to adjust my eyes to the light. Everything looked a little blurry, I blinked a few times and was finally able to somewhat focus on things. I looked up at Jacob, he took a deep breath and was staring at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I asked a little dumbfounded by his expression.

His eyes looked at me with so much sadness. He reached his hand out and caressed my face, his thumbs lingered below my eyes softly caressing.

"You're ok now beautiful." He whispered and kissed each of my eyelids. "Everything will be fine." He ran his thumb across my jaw line and smiled.

I looked at him a little confused, but I was happy to hear him say what he did. I smiled back shyly and then took his hand and kissed it. My stomach growled again.

"Ok, time for food." He took my hand and led me out the door.

"Do you mind if I go wash up a bit first?" I asked stopping in the hallway.

"Sure, sure. I'll get some food going." His hand slid up and down my back a few times and then he left for the kitchen.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the light. I closed the door and turned to face the mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. There were large, dark and sunken in circles under each of my eyes. My face was pale and sickly and my hair could have given Medusa a run for her money. God, no wonder Jacob looked at me so pathetically, I looked horrible and sick. How could he think I was still beautiful when I looked like something the cat literally had mangled and drug in?

Ugh! I threw open the drawer and pulled out my brush and immediately attacked the rats nest on my head cringing every time I pulled through a tangle. Once my hair was semi-under control, I pulled it back into a pony tail and then washed my face and brushed my teeth thoroughly. Ok so, I looked a smidge better. I still looked pale and pasty though and there was still the matter of my darkened sunken in eyes that were a problem. I rummaged through my drawer and found some cover up. I quickly applied a thin layer on my face, ugh still too pasty! Oh well, what ever, it was much improved to the way it looked a few minutes ago.

Something smelled good. My stomach was in pain as soon as I walked out of the bathroom, the smell of food was maddening and I was so hungry. Jacob was standing over the stove. Wow he looks so damn sexy standing there bare-chested in those low slung shorts and cooking. There is nothing sexier than a man that knows how to cook. Well, not in my eyes anyway. But Jacob is just sexy – period. And I could so – take a bite out of his yummy –

"You know, I might just start charging you if you don't quit staring at me like a piece of meat." He said with a chuckle. His back was still to me.

Now how the hell did he know I was standing there? I felt my face get so hot.

"S'ok honey, you can stare." He turned around and flashed me an amazing smile. "I was just kidding." He winked.

"Well as long as no one else does." I tried to stake my claim on him. He's mine.

His smile widened as he bared all of his beautiful white teeth. I sat at the table, my stomach twisting and turning with hunger pangs. Jacob had already placed two plate settings on the table along with two large glasses full of juice. I quickly grabbed my glass and chugged down the juice.

"Drink the other one." He said. "You're sugar's probably pretty low."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I took the other glass and chugged it down greedily. I was parched. Jacob smiled at me lovingly and looked down at both empty glasses.

"Sorry honey, I should have brought you something to drink in the room. I didn't know you were that thirsty." He sighed.  
"It's ok. I'm good now. Just haven't really eaten or had anything to drink in the last few days." I said with chagrin.

He plated two large omelets on two plates and brought them to the table along with the carton of orange juice from the fridge. I was salivating.

"I put tomatoes, onions, mushrooms, peppers, ham and cheese in there. I hope you like it." He said sitting down next to me.

He poured some more juice for both of us and watched me as I dove in. My mouth was burning, it was so hot, but so yummy.

"Easy, it's hot." He pointed out.  
"Sure, sure. I know, it's so good." I shoved more in my mouth.

"Glad you like it." He smiled and dug into his own food.

We finished eating in relative silence, I was too busy stuffing my starving face to think of congenial conversation. Once my belly was full and my brain had lost some of its fuzziness I was able to reflect a little more. I had questions. I wanted to ask him so much, but I didn't know if now was a good time or not.

"What's on your mind?" He said picking up my plate and taking it over to the sink along with his. "You look like you're deep in thought Christi." He set the plates in the sink and sat back down next to me.

"Yeah." I said shyly. He's so perceptive. "I'm just curious." I admitted.  
"About?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you actually. I'm just wondering about some stuff, but don't want to be rude or disrespectful by asking. I don't know if it's P.C. for me to just ask you or if I should just shut the fuck up." I said blatantly.

Jacob's eyes widened.

"First of all, you don't need to shut up." He chuckled. "And second of all, you can ask me what ever you want Christi. I don't have any secrets. Not anymore." He quickly corrected. "Not from you."

"Well, have you been like this all your life?"

"Nope, since I was sixteen. Remember I told you that the other day." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda freaking out. So it kinda slipped my mind." I looked away from him ashamed.

"Hey." He took my hand. "Don't worry, s'ok angel. Ask me what ever you need to ask. I'll answer all your questions. I just thought that you didn't want to know any details." He raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't. But now I do." I took a deep breath. "I just want to know you Jacob."  
"You already know me Christi."

"I know, I know you, but I don't really – know – you, now do I?"

We stared each other down for a few moments. He licked his lips, cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose you have a point." His expression softened with a smile. "I'm just giving you a hard time honey. Shoot." He nodded encouragingly.

"You heal fast, is that part of – that?" I didn't know what to call it.

"Part of being a wolf?" His brow rose again as he studied my expression. I suppose he thought I was going to go running for the hills again at the mention of the word _wolf_.

"Yes. That." I said timidly.

"Yeah, it's part of it. Our bodies heal fast. Small injuries heal faster than the larger ones. Broken bones can take days to heal, depends on how bad they are." He looked at me studying my face again. "You sure, you wanna talk about this now?"

"Yes. Now is good. I'm not going to run away. Don't worry." I reached out and patted the top of his hand. "I'm good."

"Ok – so what else?"

"So when you turn into – into a –" Ugh, it was so hard to say it.

"Wolf." He elongated the word.

"Right. W-w-wolf-f-f." I stuttered involuntarily. "When you are angry? Or do you need a full moon? Or how does it work?" God I felt stupid asking him.

He looked at me and busted out laughing. Why was he laughing? This was so, not funny.

"I'm sorry Christi. That's just too damn funny." He took my hand in his and rubbed my palm with his thumb. "Hollywood's version is not very accurate. They didn't get much right at all. Yeah, we can turn into wolves if we get very upset, especially when we first start phasing, but you learn to control it. Some of us are better at it than others. No – we don't need a full moon to phase. That's hyped up movie effects." He rolled his eyes.

It had not escaped me that he had used the term _we_ several times. He wasn't the only one then.

"Who's _we_?" I asked candidly.

"My pack." He said. "Well, s'not mine, but I belong to one."

Here we go, this is going to get strange now. I swallowed hard and looked down at the table, I don't know if I had the nerve to look him in the eyes.

"How many of you?" I said softly. My voice felt like it got lost again. I cleared my throat. "How many of you are there?"

"Eight." He said firmly. "Including myself."

"Who…" I quickly counted all the guys in my head, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Seth, Embry – Embry, he was one too? Poor Heidi. God she was going to freak the hell out when she found out. "Embry." I whispered with a gasp.

"Yeah." He sighed. "You figured it out. But I know you're smart. I knew you'd eventually figure things out."

I looked up at Jacob, his mouth was twisted half way up in thought.

"You don't have to be scared of us Christi. We are not the bad guys. We think of ourselves at the protectors of our tribe." He winked at me. "We take care of those we love."  
"I've noticed." I had noticed he was a bit on the protective side, I just thought that was the way he was. I didn't realize that it was something that was his _duty_ to serve. "I didn't realize that it was a duty. I thought you were just a protective guy, but now that makes sense, because I noticed it from the other guys also." Wait a second, he said eight. There were only seven guys. Who was the eighth? "Woah. Seven, you and the guys are seven, so who's the eighth?" I asked quickly.

"Leah." He sighed deeply. "She is the first woman – female – ever. We don't know why? She just is."

"Oh." I squeaked out surprised.

Poor Leah, that's got to be horrible! I can't even imagine having to deal with that, what ever it was that made them who they are.

"Oh and honey…" He turned my face towards him. "S'not my duty to protect you. I do it cuz I love you and I want you to be safe." His dark eyes bore into mine, leaving no room for doubt.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while. I wonder what he was thinking about. I was still absolutely amazed and awed by everything – it was so hard to wrap my head around this whole wolf thing.

"Anything else?" He asked finally.

"Can you – phase – when ever you want?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Can I see you – phase?"

"Nope." He shook his head sternly. "And don't ask again."

"Why not?" I pressed on.

"Christi." His dominant voice was back. "You can't, end of discussion, I will never do it in front of you, I can't. Not if there's another choice."

I yielded. "Ok, sorry, next subject." I turned my face from him.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be a dick about it. I just can't. Please understand that it's for the best that I act this way and not because I don't love you or care for you. On the contrary you are my life and I would never do anything that would potentially put you in danger."

I had questions, but I didn't dare ask them. I needed to trust that he meant the best for me and that should be the end of that. But there was a question I could ask. Call it morbid curiosity, but I wanted to know.

"How fast do you heal?" I was curious.

"You saw." He pointed out.  
"Not really. You put on a bandage, remember?" I countered.

"It's actually pretty quick. Wanna see?" A wicked smile played on his lips.  
"Sure."

He was taken back by my quick response.

"I think you're bluffing." He raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. You don't know." A crooked smile on my lips. "I haven't told you that I was fascinated with science and medicine and that before I went to culinary school I was seriously considering going to medical school." I nodded.

"Really? Wow, I'm impressed. So blood – doesn't bother you?" His eyes looked at me challenging me.

"Nope." I shook my head.

It didn't. Ok, now I was super curios, I wanted to see. Jacob looked me over once and stood up from the table. He walked over to the counter and pulled out a sharp knife from the holder. He tore off a bunch of paper towels and then slowly walked back to the table and sat down. My eyes widened as he set his hand, palm up on the table in front of me. He grabbed the knife and held it over his hand. I stared at it in anticipation.

"You're not gonna faint or anything, are you?" He broke the silence.

"N-n-no." I looked back down at the knife with morbid curiosity.

"Or run away?" He added.

"No." I looked up and smiled at him.

He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me passionately leaving me breathless. I looked up at him in wonder as he released me and sat back in his chair.

"Just in case." He winked.

He leaned back in towards the table and took a deep breath. He put the point of the knife onto his palm and pressed down breaking the skin.

"Ouch." He sliced a single line across the middle of his palm.

Blood instantly poured out of the wound. He took a paper towel and quickly wiped it up. The open wound contracted right before my eyes and started to seal itself. My mouth dropped open as I watched the skin pull together again. Jacob took the paper towel and wiped up more blood. The wound was now completely sealed, all that was left was dry blood and an angry red mark. I wiped my brow amazed and awed by what I had just witnessed.

"Pretty cool – huh?" He said.

"Fascinating." I whispered.

I reached for his hand and pressed my fingers to the red line.

"Ouch, careful, it's still a little tender." His hand jerked away from me.

"I'm sorry. I – I – I didn't know." I felt horrible. I didn't mean to hurt him.  
"S'ok silly. I'm stronger than that. Just stung a bit s'all. Don't worry beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me.

I looked back down at his hand, the red mark started to fade into a pink mark. Wow! I took his hand in mine and slowly slid my fingertips over the line. I looked up to make sure I wasn't hurting him. He nodded encouraging me. I felt the bump where the wound had been under my fingertips slowly flatten. Pink turned into white and then back to russet. There was no indication whatsoever that there had been any damage done. His hand was perfect again. I lifted his hand and kissed his palm.

"You are amazing." I said in awe. "Absolutely amazing."

Jacob looked at me, his eyes were full of love and admiration.

"You – are incredible." He said deeply. "I don't deserve you."

I got up from my chair and sat on his lap. I needed to be close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not scared anymore." I told him honestly. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his body.

"Thank you for accepting me." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you."

He crushed his lips against mine and kissed me with new intensity.


	41. What ever you want

**_A/N:_**

_Here is another lemony good chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Also check out my new story A New Home and please review and tell me what you think of it. I will try to update The Club at least once a week if not more, but you do have my promise that it will be one update per week. I do not plan on abandoning Christi and Jake. They are just too damn hot to let go. Don't you agree?_

**_And now without further delay… Let the lemons begin!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Your Reviews motivate Christi and Jake to tell me more to add to my story. ;)_ **

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

Christi is so amazing, she completely accepted who I am, wow what more could I ask for. I have her here in my arms, loving me, letting me love her. It's incredible! I don't give a damn if I sound like the world biggest sap, I love this woman and she's mine!

"Mmm… I'm in the mood for something sweet. You made dinner let me make some dessert." She said dreamily against my lips.

"I already got something sweet." I bit her bottom lip. I love feeling her shiver when I do that.

I ran my hands up her thighs and felt her tremble.

"Jake… come on." She whined a little. Not very convincing but I gave in.

"Ok I'll behave." I said not so happy to let her out of my arms.

I let her go and watched her pad over to the fridge. I love her little bare feet, so damn cute. God I'm so fucking gone – I love it!

"Whatcha making?" I asked enjoying the view of her ass as she leaned into the fridge. So nice and round and perfect underneath her robe.

"Hmmm, not sure yet."

"What about some more of that chocolate sauce? That was really yummy." I licked my lips. My mouth was watering thinking about it.

"That's not dessert silly." She looked back at me with a strange look.

"Please?" I gave her the sweetest grin I could muster.

"Strawberries and chocolate sauce it is then you big baby." She rolled her eyes playfully at me and shook her head from side to side.

I watched her take out some strawberries from the fridge and some chocolate chips from the cupboard.

"Ok, you're on sauce duty again. I need to clean up these berries." She commanded. So fucking sexy.

"Yes ma'am." I jumped up from my chair and joined her at the stove stealing a quick kiss from those delicious lips of hers.

She set everything up for me, so it was pretty easy, just got to stir it from time to time and make sure it didn't burn. Easy. The chocolate slowly started to melt into a sauce, I licked my lips and looked over at Christi, she was busy at the sink cleaning up the strawberries. I took my chance and dipped my finger in the chocolate.

"Mmm… so good." I moaned. I love chocolate.

"You being naughty and dipping into the sauce again?" She raised an eyebrow.

"S'good Christi, I can't help myself. Here." I dipped my finger into the sauce again and brought it up to her lips. "Try it, so good."

She looked down at my finger and parted her lips slowly. She looked up at me under those big beautiful lashes as she took my entire finger in her mouth, slowly licking the chocolate off. Her pouty lips puckering at the end making me crazy. God I need to see that again.

"Isn't it yummy?" I said and licked my finger clean.

"Mhmm. Very." She said and licked her lips.

She's so fucking tempting. I dipped my finger in the sauce again and brought it up to her lips.

"More?" I asked her.

Please, take some more, it's so sexy when you lick it off. Fuck, some dripped on her chin. I smiled and leaned down to lick it off. I slowly swirled my tongue around her chin, lingering a little longer than I should have, but I didn't care. I felt her shiver.

"Tastes even better on you." I licked my lips and smiled.

She looked at me with lust in her eyes and took my hand, she brought my finger back up to her lips and this time licked off the chocolate with her tongue. I watched her tongue slide up and down the length of my finger, swirling around the tip of it. She now had my full attention.

"I like it when it's on you." Her voice was so damn seductive.

"Oh really?" I leaned in and very slowly undid her robe, letting it hang loose over her shoulders. Her beautiful skin was now exposed to me.

I ran my hands over her neck and down the middle of her chest. Her neck fell backwards arching her body towards mine. I dipped a few fingers into the chocolate and brought them to her body. I slid my fingers over her neck and down her cleavage trailing my tongue over every inch of her chocolate covered skin. She sighed deeply as I licked up all the chocolate.

"Mmm… Now I'm all sticky." She smiled wickedly at me. "Not fair."  
I pulled her body into mine. "I like when you're sticky. It's sexy." I smiled back.

She reached over and dipped her fingers into the chocolate, she let the chocolate drip down my shoulder and over my chest. She bit her bottom lip as she watched the chocolate drip down my skin. She quickly leaned in and captured a drop as it was falling just past my left peck. Her tongue softly licking all the way up the trail it had left. I took her hand and licked her fingers clean.

She dipped into the chocolate again and this time let it drip onto my stomach. My muscles tensed and contracted as soon as her tongue came into contact with my skin. I grabbed her hand and licked off her fingers as her tongue circled around my stomach, her breath becoming uneven.

I leaned back and dipped into the chocolate again, with my other hand I took her chin and slowly lifted her back up towards me. I spread the chocolate over her parted lips and I leaned in and helped her lick off all the chocolate, our tongues running over each other up and down my fingers. It was so fucking hot. I licked the rest of the chocolate off of her lips and then went in for a deep kiss.

"Do you still think chocolate sauce was a bad idea?" I chuckled against her lips.

"God, I don't ever want to eat any other kind of dessert." She said breathlessly. "I especially enjoy…" She dipped her fingers into the chocolate and dripped it on my chest again. "This." She leaned down and licked it off.

I grabbed her firmly by the waist and lifted her up onto the counter. I opened her robe more exposing her beautiful breasts. I took some chocolate, our eyes locked in a deep stare. My fingers circled around one of her erect nipples. Her head fell back and she sighed deeply. I licked my lips and then licked off all the chocolate. I love hearing her moan. Her hands tangled in my hair pulling me into her chest. She hissed as my hand found her other nipple and started to tweak it.

"Oh my – Ja-cob." She moaned.

"Does that feel good honey?" I flicked her nipple with my tongue.

"So – good." She whimpered.

I took some more chocolate and ran it over her nipple again. She leaned forward and cupped her breast in both of her hands she looked at me with the most amazingly seductive eyes and brought her nipple up towards her lips. Fuck! Her tongue darted out over her nipple swirling the chocolate around. I dove in and helped her lick it off.

"Does it feel good when you do that to yourself?" I was honestly curious.

"Mhmm… but not as good as when you do it." She sighed and her head fell back again as my lips captured her nipple and sucked on it gently.

My free hand slid down her body until I reached her hot center. I slid my fingers in feeling her inner walls, so hot and so wet. She gasped and moaned loudly. My other hand and tongue never stopped playing with her nipples. Her thighs were shaking and her breaths were closer together. I knew she was close. I curled my fingers forward and started to circle her clit with my thumb. Her body arched hard towards me and she released with a loud gasp.

I kissed up the center of her body until I reached her lips, kissing her deep. I lifted her off of the counter and walked towards the bathroom. We were both all sticky and a shower was exactly what we both needed. I sat her on the counter and turned on the water, then turned around to kiss her while the water heated. I stripped us both of our clothes and then lifted her into the tub.

Christi broke our kiss and leaned over to grab the bottle of conditioner. She poured some into her hand and then looked up at me biting her bottom lip. So sexy! I looked at her a little confused, why would she get conditioner before shampoo? My silent question was quickly answered when she grabbed my cock in her hand and started to stroke it back and forth. My body fell back against the shower wall.

"Fuck." I groaned as her hand slid up and down my shaft. My head hit the shower wall hard.

I felt her other hand join the first, both of them moving back and forth on my shaft making me throb so good. I looked down at her small hands on my large shaft running back and forth working up a steady rhythm.

"Show me how you do it." She whispered breathlessly. "I – I want to see." She said shyly.

My girl wanted to see me jack off for her? This isn't happening. Fuck this is hot. I can't deny Christi anything, what ever Christi wants, she gets. I looked at her, her eyes were pleading – fuck. I reached down and grabbed my shaft and started to stroke myself for her. I squeezed the tip every time my hand slid up and then twisted my hand every time I slid down. She watched with wide eyes.

"You like that?" I was so turned on by this.

"It's so hot." She kept staring at my hand and my cock.

"Play with yourself." I needed to see her touch herself.

She looked up at me and blushed.

"C'mon Christi, don't be shy, it's me. Do it for me please." I practically begged her.

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked around shyly. Hell, I'm standing here stroking myself for her and she's shy? Why? I would hope she trusts me more than that.

"Please?" I begged again.

She looked back down at my hand moving back and forth on my shaft and took a deep breath. I could hear her heart pounding. She lifted her leg and placed her foot on the tub wall opening herself up to me. Her hands slid up the inside of her thighs until she reached her center. With one hand she opened up her lips and with the other started to circle her clit. Her eyes closed.

"That's it. Make yourself feel good with me." I encouraged her.

She responded with a low moan. Fuck this is so hot. She opened her eyes and looked back down at my hand matching her strokes to mine. I wanted to be inside of her so badly, but this was so damn hot and I wanted to keep watching her.

"Slide your fingers inside of yourself Christi."

She obeyed me and did as I asked. Fuck. I could smell and hear how wet she was. The animal inside of me threatened to take over, I bit back the urge to give in to that side.

"Ja-cob, I want you inside of me." She moaned out. "Please, I need to feel you."

I quickly rinsed off and pulled her towards me kissing her intensely.

"Turn around." I said against her lips.

She turned around and bent over placing her hands against the shower wall. I slid my head between her lips teasing her a bit and then slid my full length into her holding myself all the way in. She moaned. My hands slowly kneading her ass cheeks as my cock slid in and out slowly.

I couldn't stand not looking at her beautiful face, I pulled out of her and lifted her up into my arms, she wrapped her legs around me as I backed her up against the wall and slid back inside of her. I caught her lips and kissed her thrusting deep into her, loving the taste of her sighs and moans in my mouth.

Her hands were clawing at my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin roughly. I thrust into her harder as she dug her nails deeper into my shoulders breaking skin.

"Am I hurting you?" She gasped and released my shoulders from her tight grip.

"Not at all." I groaned and pushed into her deeper feeling her walls contract against me.

"Yesss…" She hissed as I thrust into her deep again.

"You like that?" I did it again, deep and hard.

"Feels so good." Her body was trembling. "Don't stop. Just like that." She yelped as I thrust in again. "I – I – fuck – I…" She stuttered.

"Come." I encouraged her. "Don't hold back Christi, feel good."

Her body was shaking harder. I crushed my lips against hers and thrust into her. I felt her muscles squeeze around me and finally contract as she moaned out in release. She whimpered into my mouth as I picked up my tempo until I released inside of her. I took my time and washed her completely once we were done.

"You always make me feel so good Jacob. Thank you." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed me.

"My pleasure angel. Anything for you."

And that was true. What ever she needs, what ever she wants, she will always get, no matter what I have to do to give it to her.

We curled up on the couch and watched a movie, somehow I felt so much closer to Christi after everything that had happened today. I kissed her hair softly and ran my hand up and down her back enjoying her nuzzling into my chest. I looked down, Christi's eyes seemed to be getting heavier with sleep.

"S'late sweetheart, we should go to sleep." I suggested.

She sighed in response and started to get up. I stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." I told her getting up.

I went into her room and quickly made her bed. I didn't want her to have to sleep on a bare mattress again, that just sucks. I went back out into the living room and found her asleep on the couch. I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to bed.

"I'm so relaxed." She yawned as I laid her in bed.

"That's good honey." I kissed her forehead and slid underneath the covers pulling her into me. "Sleep angel. Love you."  
"Love ya too Jake." She yawned deeply turning her face to kiss me one last time before she fell asleep.

A loud howl woke me out of my sleep. What the? I opened my eyes, it was still dark out. Another howl in the distance. Fuck! Christi was fast asleep in my arms. I couldn't just leave her, but the pack was calling fuck fuck fuck! I slid out of bed as quietly as possible and made sure that Christi was still fast asleep. Good, she is.

Where the hell was I going to phase, there was no cover here, it was all houses. The only cover was in the backyard. Fuck! I searched the house frantically for a solution. I couldn't, could I? I heard another howl. Fuck it! I decided to chance it. I peeked back into Christi's room and she was snoring lightly still fast asleep. I closed the door and walked out to the backyard. I scanned the area to make sure that no neighbors would be able to see me. Lucky enough there was a large fence and there was no way anyone would be able to look in unless they had a ladder. I looked back into the house again nervously listening, I could hear Christi's soft snores. Another howl.

I ran to the farthest side of the yard and quickly phased.

'Jake!' Quil was frantic. 'Leech!'

'What? Where?' I desperately attempted to concentrate on both the pack's voices and on listening for Christi or her neighbors.

'Just caught a fresh trail leading towards town.' I could see Quil's thoughts he was running through the forest fast.

'Jacob where are you?' Sam asked in a stern voice.

I felt him invade my thoughts.

'Why did you phase? How could you be so reckless?' He scolded me.

'Sam the pack was calling how was I supposed to ignore that?'

'Look I will have someone call you as soon as we have any new news. Phase back! Now!' He commanded.

I had no other choice but to obey him. I phased back and went back into the house muttering curse words under my breath. Who the hell did he think he was? Oh right, the alpha, but still, if there was a leech in the area I needed to know. No one told me anything, what the fuck? My senses were at full attention. I went out the front door and scanned the area. I took in a deep breath making sure that there was no danger nearby. The air was clean.

I walked back into the house and locked the door, I made sure all the windows and doors were locked and secure, not that that would stop a fucking blood sucker from coming in, fuck! I went back to the bedroom, Christi was still asleep. I leaned down and brushed my hand over her shoulder, she was so cold and she was shivering. There was no way I was going to get anymore sleep, not tonight, not until I knew what the hell was going on with the pack and that fucking bloodsucker. I made sure my phone was next to me, I put it on vibrate so that it wouldn't wake Christi if it rang.

I slid into bed and wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly. I watched the minutes on the clock tick by slowly, painfully, tick tock tick fucking tock. Still no call. Damn it! What the hell was going on? What could be taking them so long? Tick tock – tick tock.


	42. You can't have what is mine

**_A/N:_**

**_OK here it is, sorry it took so long I didn't have internet access this weekend so I wasn't able to update until today. I will make up for it with a dual chapter being posted either today or tomorrow._**

**_Please Review!_**

**_Your Reviews motivate Christi and Jake to give me more ideas for my story ;)_**

* * *

**Some Exciting News:**

_**I have entered the Sort of Beautiful Challenge. **_

_**You can find the SOB challenge at: www dot fan fiction dot net/u/2046940**_

_**I have entered my one shot The Exchange Student to the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction dot net. Please check it out. The story is on my profile. I would love to hear what you all think in your reviews. So please if you get a chance, check it out and post a review.**_

Thanks!

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

Fuck this! I jumped out of bed and quickly looked over at Christi. Oh good she was still fast asleep. I went out into the living room and flipped my phone open and dialed Sam.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"What's going on Emily?" I asked her feeling pretty irritated to be out of the pack loop.

"I'm not sure Jacob, they're not back yet." She said truthfully.

"Can you have Sam call me…"  
"As soon as he comes back I promise Jacob." She interrupted.

I snapped the phone closed and started to pace the hallway. A low growl was forming in the pit of my chest, I needed to control myself. I pushed my fists up against my temples and leaned my forehead against the wall. I was dangerously close to losing it. My body was trembling. I heard the doorknob to Christi's room turn.

"Jacob?" She said sleepily.

Fuck!

"Yes honey. I'm here?" I can't let her see me like this. Calm down Jake, calm the fuck down!

She padded towards me silently. My head was still up against the wall.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She rushed over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders calming me down a little, but not much.

"Christi – s'ok, everything s'ok, I just need a moment. Can you give me a moment please? I just need to – calm down."

"What's – Oh!" She stepped away from me. I could hear her breathing kick up. Her heart started pounding in her chest. Fuck I scared her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm ok." My voice was deeper than usual and the stupid growl in my chest started to rumble again.

She gasped. Fuck I couldn't do this. I turned around and bolted for the front door not bothering to close it behind me. I ran out into the street, past the houses and onto the highway. I can't believe I almost fucking lost it back there. Fuck! I left Christi alone in her house and unprotected, I need to get back. Calm down Jacob. Calm down!

I slowed down my pace. I hung my head down and took deep breaths. The trembling in my body died down. I stopped and looked up at the sky taking several more deep breaths. I'm ok, I'll be fine. I can't let this get to me, Christi needs me, if I can't be there to protect her then I am useless! I turned around and ran back to her house. I stopped on her porch to get my emotions in check. Good, calm. I walked up the porch and turned the doorknob, of course it was locked. I knocked.

"Christi, s'me, Jake."

I heard her footsteps hesitantly coming towards the door. The latch unlocked and the door opened slowly. Her breathing was uneven. Fuck I didn't mean to scare her, I never want her to be scared of me. Now you've done it Jake, you dug your own damn grave you stupid idiot.

"Christi? Honey?" I tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Y-y-yes?" She stuttered out nervously.

"Honey, s'ok, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I reached out for her but she recoiled. Damn it!

"Are – are – you – ok now?" She said timidly.

"Oh God yes, yes Christi I'm fine. Please don't be scared. I just needed a moment to calm down."  
"Did – did – I – do something wrong?" Her head dropped to the ground.

Shit, that's what this was all about? She thought – she – did something wrong? I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist burying my face against her chest.

"No Christi, you didn't do nothing wrong angel. Please don't ever think you did something wrong. You're perfect. This was all me. I'm sorry, I got some bad news and it made me upset and… Fuck! I'm so so so so sorry honey." I squeezed her tighter.

"So – we – we're – ok?" She whispered.

"Yes! More than ok honey, I love you – I love you so much. We're fine." I looked up at her, a small smile formed on her lips.

I reached up and cupped her face between my hands.

"Come here." I lifted my face towards hers.

She leaned down and met me half way. Our lips touched softly, I took my time kissing her tenderly. All of my anger and anxiety was forgotten all completely melted away against her lips.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" She stroked my hair lovingly.

"I – I – I can't Christi. Sorry." I sighed.

"It's ok hun, I understand, there's things I'm bound to not be able to be part of. I understand that now, especially after our talk today." She started to rock back and forth slowly, soothingly.

"Yeah." I sighed again.

"But if you ever need to talk – I'm here ok?" She said sincerely.

"Angel…" I swallowed the knot in my throat. "I'm sorry." I hate that I have to keep stuff from her, but how in the hell do you explain to your girlfriend that not only do werewolves exist but also bloodsuckers?

"Don't be Jake I understand, it's fine, really, just fine." She kneeled down next to me and looked up into my eyes. "I trust you." Her hands found my face and rubbed across my cheeks. "I trust you so much." She smiled.

"God, you're perfect Christi." I leaned down and kissed her again.

"I'm going to get a big ego if you keep saying that." She smiled against my lips. "But I like hearing it." She bit down on my bottom lip.

"Mmm… sexy girl." I bit down on her lip and made her shiver.

She sighed deeply then yawned – my poor girl was so bushed.

"C'mon angel." I stood up and lifted her into my arms. "Let's go to sleep."

She nuzzled her face into my neck and kissed me, her tongue running across my skin making me tingle. I lay her down in bed and lay down next to her. She quickly snuggled into me and continued kissing my neck.

"That feels nice Christi." I sighed. I had to keep myself in check, I could tell she didn't want _that_. She was just being Christi, loving and amazing as always.

"Mmm… I love the taste of your skin Jake, sweet, salty and musky. And your neck is so smooth." She let her tongue slide over my neck. "I love how soft your skin is right here." She licked just below my ear trailing her tongue down my neck.

I pulled her into my body tighter and my body tensed. Did she have any idea what she did to me?

"Sorry." She looked up at me licking her lips. "Too much?" She smiled shyly.

"Uh – maybe a little. I mean, I don't mind, I just know that's not what you're after. Or are you?" I raised an eyebrow. God I would love to take her nightgown off and make love to her again.

Her face dropped. "I'm really tired." She whispered.

"S'ok sweetheart, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. C'mon lets sleep." I leaned down and kissed her softly, little Jake would just have to wait until next time.

Her lips slowed and her body became heavier against mine. Her breaths grew deeper. I smiled against her lips as I felt her fall asleep in my arms.

"Love you angel." I whispered leaning my head back down against the pillow, relaxing and finally falling asleep.

My sleep was anything but peaceful. In fact I was pretty pissed when I woke up. I dreamt that a damn bloodsucker had my girl in his arms and he was kissing her. What the fuck? When I woke up my first instinct was to pull Christi into me and hold her close. I scanned her room and took deep breaths trying to sniff out any impending danger. Everything was normal and clear. Why are you acting this way Jake? What the hell is wrong with you? If there's a bloodsucker on the loose you know that the pack will eventually get it and rip it to shreds. Since when are you the king of drama?

Just then my phone rang. I jumped, fuck! I looked down, Christi was still sleeping. Thank God my girl is a heavy sleeper. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, it was Sam. I flipped my phone open.

"Hang on a sec." I whispered into the receiver.

I slid out of bed quietly and left Christi's room. I walked outside to the backyard closing the door behind me.

"What's going on Sam?" I asked sternly.

"Everything is under control Jake, we scouted the entire area but all we found were trails, no signs of the leech. Don't worry, if it's still out there we _will_ get it." I felt the alpha command in his voice.

"Fine." I was semi relieved, but not by much. That fucking leech was still out there.

"I understand that you need to be with Christi Jake, but I need your head in the game." Sam said firmly. "I'm going to give you a few more days and then I need you back on patrol."

"I can go now, everything s'fine here Sam, we – we made up and everything s'good. Christi knows about _us_ now."  
"How did that go?" His voice full of fatherly concern.

"She's amazing Sam, she – she just is – so perfect." I babbled like a complete idiot.

"I knew you would be fine Jacob, I never doubted that. I'm glad things worked out for you. Hey why don't you bring her to La Push for a few days? Emily is organizing a bonfire tonight and I think that's exactly what we all need to relax. Shall I expect you around say six tonight?" It sounded more like an order than an invitation.

"Sure, sure. We'll be there Sam." If I knew Christi at all, I knew she wouldn't want to miss this.

"Don't worry about bringing anything, Emily has everything under control."

"Ok, great. See you then tonight." I said my goodbye's and snapped the phone shut.

*************

We got to La Push around five that evening, we stopped at my house to drop off Christi's things. It really wasn't that hard to convince her to stay with me for a few days. She had already called into work so that wasn't a problem either. We made our way down to the beach. Everyone was already there setting things up, Sam and Quil were busy piling up wood in a large pit they had dug in the sand. Blondie and Embry were sitting on a large rock holding hands and whispering quietly some mushy shit that I really didn't want to tune in to.

Sam was true to his word, they had brought everything we would need. There were several blankets folded up on the ground, a few large plastic tables for the food and several lawn chairs folded up against a rock. All that was missing was the food.

"Jacob." Emily called out from Sam's truck. Her hands were full of large plastic container.

I quickly ran over to her and grabbed everything from her.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Hello Christi."  
"Hi Emily." Christi leaned in and hugged Emily. "Can I help?" She asked looking around at all the food Emily had in the truck.

"Sure. I could use another hand." Emily smiled warmly and handed Christi several items. "You look good."

She looked my girl up and down. Well, she did look damn good. She had put on a pair of jeans that were insanely tight around her gorgeous ass and a low cut black top. She looked amazing.

I ran down to where the others were and quickly dropped off the containers. I doubled back to the truck and picked up several more containers of food. Christi and Blondie were in a conversation when I came back for round three.

"I missed you." Blondie said hugging Christi.

"Thanks for being patient with me sis." Christi said against Blondie's shoulder.

"Ok well that's the last of it." I said looking into Sam's truck. "C'mon honey." I reached a hand out to Christi, which she quickly took.

"Come on Heidi." Christi reached her free hand out and took Heidi's hand.

We headed back down to where the others were. When we got back down to the beach Embry met us looking a little confused. He looked at me and then at Christi and then at Heidi. Then his eyes roamed over our linked hands.

"Jealous?" Heidi giggled.

She let go of Christi's hand and skipped over to Embry jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"She's my best friend silly." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

I looked away as they got a little too close for comfort. Ok enough of that. I pulled Christi over towards where Sam was.

"Hi Jake, Christi." He smiled pouring a whole bunch of lighter fluid on the large pile of wood in front of him. "Might want to step back." He warned us.

We took several steps back and watched as he ignited the wood. It came to life in a large ball of fire. Christi gasped against me when the ball of fire got closer to Sam. I looked down at her and rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, right. Silly me." She swallowed hard. "Still getting used to this, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"S'ok beautiful. You're doing wonderful." I said encouragingly and leaned down for a kiss.

I couldn't expect her to be alright with the whole pack thing or what we were right away, I knew it was going to take some time. I had patience. I have all the time in the world for you Christi.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Emily, kay?" Christi smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I watched her walk towards Emily looking a little too close at her ass. Damn maybe she shouldn't have worn those pants, they were entirely too tempting. I didn't want the guys to be looking at her, not that they would, but damn she looked good in them.

"Hey." Seth came in from behind punching me in the shoulder.

"Hey." I punched him back playfully.

"So, I heard she knows." He said looking towards Christi.

"Yeah, we talked." I couldn't help but smile.

"S'great Jake, I hope that s'that easy for me when I imprint one day." He had a huge smile on his face.

"It will be Seth. It – it – is amazing how things work out. Everything falls into place perfectly. And just when you think things will be all fucked up – she surprises the hell out of you and is completely understanding and accepting. Amazing." I ran my hand through my hair still in shock that everything had worked out so well between us.

"I'm happy for you Jake." I felt Seth's hand pat my shoulder.

"Thanks Seth."

"So, you two love birds need a moment alone?" Quil sniggered.

"Shut up man." I rolled my eyes at him and took a step away from Seth.

"I'm just fucking with you Jake. C'mon man, ain't no different than before." He smiled huge.

"Sure, sure."

"S'ok Jake, he's just jealous cuz the only action he gets is when he phases and can lick his own balls." Seth barked out with laughter.

I couldn't help joining in. Quil's face turned red with anger and his body started to tremble.

"Quil!" Sam's voice boomed out from behind us.

Quil straightened up and shook his head a few times calming down.

"I don't want any stupidities tonight. We have guests." Sam looked over at Christi and Blondie. "Understood?" His voice was stern.

"Yes sir." We all said at the same time and then looked at each other laughing.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked off. I watched him walk up behind Emily and take her waist in his hands, he leaned down and kissed her neck lovingly. She grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her body and leaned back into his chest. It never stopped amazing me how in love those two were. I looked over at Christi, she was busy cutting open several packages of hotdogs and placing them on the table. She bent down to get more out from the ice chest and my mouth opened like a fucking moron as I watched her ass again.

"Those pants should be illegal." Paul sniggered.

My head snapped around towards him, how dare he look at my girlfriend and say things like that? I was growling and seriously close to attacking his punk ass.

"Relax man, I was just playing. Get a fucking sense of humor Jake." He put his hands up and retreated away from me.

"Ha ha." My voice was pure acid.

I was not amused by his comment, not at all. You just don't say shit like that about someone else's imprint. That's just – well, s'just – wrong.

"Jake, relax." Paul said harshly. "I was just joking, I didn't mean it man." He took a step towards me squaring his shoulders.

"Sure, sure." I decided to let it go and look away from him before I seriously phased and bit his stupid ass.

"Girls!" Quil exclaimed.

Paul and Seth were at instant attention. All three of them grouped together and turned to see several girls walking on the beach giggling. They were down the beach but we could see them just fine from where we were. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Christi. Quil whistled.

"Jared!" He yelled out.

Jared ran up to us and joined the other guys. They hooted and guffawed like a bunch of horny teenage boys.

"Well, are you pansies just gonna sit around and gawk at those girls or are you gonna go do something about it and go talk to them?" I finally said.

It was so irritating, every time they saw girls they stood around in their little posse and talked about all the things they could do to them. So degrading. But when it came down to the real thing, they never did anything about it. They turned to look at me, all of their mouths open like dumb asses.

"W-w-well – yeah." Quil stuttered. "C'mon lets go chat it up."

He stood up straight and looked at the other guys for approval. They all mumbled something or other and then they were off to the other end of the beach to go play Casanovas. I rolled my eyes at their pathetic display and turned around to look for my Christi. She was bent over the cooler getting something out. Damn. Speaking of horn dogs, I need to seriously stop looking at her ass. I closed my eyes and shook my head a few times and tried to refocus. I took a deep breath and headed over to join the others.

"Hey Jake." Embry came up next to me. "What's up?" He smiled big. "Where did the others go?" He said looking around for the other guys.

I turned around and pointed down the beach.

"Girls." One word, that's all the explanation I needed.

"Oh, got it." He shook his head in understanding and looked out into the distance. "Fucking horn dogs." He chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty pathetic huh? Hard to believe that you were one of them not even a few weeks ago." I said sarcastically and punched his shoulder.

Embry bared all of his teeth in a huge goofy grin.

"Yeah time changes so much in so little time." He said.

"Damn Emb. That was fucking deep. You thinking of going all soft on me and writing greeting cards now?" I laughed out.

"Don't worry I'll cut you in on the profits since you were my inspiration." He winked at me. Gross.

"You fucking pansy."

We both busted out laughing. It felt good to be back to normal with the guys and to laugh, there had been entirely too much drama and depression in the last few days. Embry asked me about Christi and how things went the night before. I told him almost everything about what had happened. He didn't need to know all the sex details.

"Do you think I should tell Heidi, I mean since Christi knows?" He asked nervously.

"I wouldn't rush it Emb. Let it happen on its own. Ancient spirits forbid that you should scare the shit out of Blondie." I made a face of mock horror.

Embry chuckled. "I guess you have a point. Yeah, seems like you got the strong girl and I got a girl that needs me. But I love it." He raked his hand through his hair. "I know, I'm pathetic."

"Well." I punch his shoulder. "As long as you acknowledge it, that's all that matters." I teased.

We laughed and talked for a while longer. I looked back and didn't see Christi anywhere. I quickly scanned the area around the bonfire but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. What the…

"Hey Emb. Did you see where Christi went to?"

Embry looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be right back." I jogged over to Emily. "Hey Emily."  
"Hi Jacob. What's up?" She was busy filling bowls with chips.

"Where's Christi?" I was seriously starting to panic. I didn't want my girl out of my sight. Not with a fucking leech in the area.

"She said she wanted to go walk near the water."

"And you let her go. Alone?" I asked concerned.

"Well, yeah Jacob, the whole pack is here, I'm sure she'll be fine." She shook her head at me and then smiled warmly. "No big deal."

"No big deal? Incase you haven't noticed Emily, there is a damn bloodsucker that we haven't caught in the area. So forgive me if I don't want my girlfriend wandering around alone on the beach at night. Especially not by the water – unguarded."

Her face turned from warmth to concern in an instant she gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jake." She whispered and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll go find her."

I quickly turned around and scanned the beach for any signs of Christi. I found her near the water crouched down petting a large grey dog. She was smiling and talking to some guy. What the fuck? My girlfriend was talking to some guy on the beach and petting his dog. Who the hell did he think he was to talk to my girlfriend? He had a huge smile on his face and was very obviously checking Christi out. My Christi! I tried to calm down, I didn't want to seem like a possessive jerk, but this was really pissing me off. I walked over to them in a hurry.

"Beoren seems to like you Christi." That idiot said to my girl.

"Yeah well…" Christi giggled as the grey dog tackled her with licks and knocked her down on the sand. "He's a cutie." She laughed as the stupid dog tackled her to the ground again.

Why the hell was he letting his stupid dog just knock her over like that?

"Christi?" I called her name out as I got closer.

"Jake. Hi honey."

I reached down and gave her my hand and helped her up again. I glared over at pretty boy making it very obvious to him that this was my girl. Christi brushed off the sand from her jeans and straightened out.

"Sorry about Beoren, he's huge but loves to play. Just a real puppy, if you know what I mean." I'll give him a fucking dog to play with.

If I phased in front of him right now pretty boy would go screaming like a little girl. He thinks he's so fucking charming with his messy hair and flashy dimpled smile. He better fucking watch who he flirts with.

"It's ok Bret, don't worry, he's adorable." She means the dog, not you.

Wait up, who's Bret? Does she know the idiot? I looked at Christi confused and then looked back at the idiot and glared at him again.

"I'm sorry – how rude of me." Christi looked up at me. "Jake this is Bret, we ran in to each other here on the beach. Well – his dog ran into me." She giggled.

"Yeah he kind of took off running when he saw you. He's got a weakness for the beautiful girls you know." Hey, watch your mouth asshole. "Hey Jake, Bret." He held his hand out in front of me.

I reached out, not liking the idea of shaking the losers hand at all and gripped my hand around his hard.

"Jacob." I said firmly.

"Nice to meet you." He retracted his hand and shook it out. "You got quite a grip there buddy." I ain't your fucking buddy. "So is Jake – Jacob sorry, your bodyguard Christi?" Oh no he didn't just look past me and ask my girl about me.

Christi giggled. "No, my – my boyfriend." She winked at me.

"Oh, right. Figures." What the hell did that mean? "Well, they can't all be single, huh Jake?"

It's Jacob, only my friends can call me Jake. This guy needed to learn some respect and fast! He shot a smile my way. I narrowed my eyes feeling very un-amused by his comment. What did he mean _they can't all be single_? Was he trying to pick up on Christi? My Christi? I felt a growl form in my chest. The big grey dog whimpered and took a few steps back. Christi looked up at me with a slightly opened mouth.

"What's with you?" Christi whispered softly. "Play nice." She took my hand and squeezed it.

"Well, I better get going." Bret grabbed his dog's leash and took a step back.

"It was nice meeting you Bret." Christi said with a warm smile.

"You too Christi. Hey, maybe we'll bump into each other again." Don't fucking count on it dumb ass.

"Yeah, maybe you'll come by the bistro."

What the fuck? She told him where she works? How long exactly were they talking for? If I ever saw him there, I really lose it. I felt another growl make its way up to my throat.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." He wouldn't even look at me, his eyes were completely focused on my girlfriend.

"Sure, sure." I just wanted him gone already.

"Bye." He waved and turned around jogging away with his dog.

Christi looked up at me. She didn't look very happy at all.

"What?" I asked her.

"You didn't have to be rude." She shook her head at me.

"I wasn't being rude." I corrected her. "Well – ok, so maybe a little." I admitted.

"Mhmm…" She put her hands on her hips and glared up at me.

"I got jealous ok?" There I said it. "I look over here and some idiot is trying to put the moves on my girl. How was I supposed to react?"

The stern look on her face melted away and she giggled.

"Silly Jacob." She moved in and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You have no reason to be jealous. There is only one man that I love and I happen to be pressed up against him right now." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at me through those gorgeous long lashes.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my body.

"I love you too honey." I leaned down and kissed her.

"Ja-ke! – Chris-ti!" Embry called out.

"C'mon beautiful." I took her hand and we walked back to join the others.


	43. Jealous Jake is adorable

**_PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS :)_**

**Some Exciting News:**

_**I have entered the Sort of Beautiful Challenge. **_

_**You can find the SOB challenge at: www dot fan fiction dot net/u/2046940**_

_**I have entered my one shot The Exchange Student to the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction dot net. Please check it out. The story is on my profile. I would love to hear what you all think in your reviews. So please if you get a chance, check it out and post a review.**_

Thanks!

**

* * *

**

**Christi's POV:**

I love chocolate sauce, it is the best invention in the entire world of food. Ok so maybe it's not rocket science but damn if I don't love licking it off of Jacob.

*********

I woke up and heard whispers. Jacob wasn't in bed which was odd, I felt very cold and alone. I got out of bed slowly and walked over to the door. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"Can you have Sam call me," I heard Jacob talking softly.

I wondered what was going on. I slowly opened the door and walked out into the dark hallway.

"Jacob?" I couldn't see anything.

"Yes honey? I'm here." His voice sounded rough.

I walked over in the direction of his voice and found him leaning his head up against the wall.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I quickly ran to his side and put my hands on his shoulders. He was trembling.

I didn't understand, everything was fine before, why was he – shaking?

"Christi – s'ok, everything s'ok, I just need a moment. Can you give me a moment please? I just need to – calm down." His voice grew rougher as he spoke.

What did I do? Was he angry with me?

"What's – Oh!" I remembered the legend Jacob told me, was he that angry that he would – _phase_? I swallowed back a huge knot.

I was terrified. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't ready for this. How could this be happening? Why was he so angry? Angry enough to – to – _phase_? The man in the story – Mingan – had _killed_ someone when he phased. No, no, no!

"Don't be afraid, I'm ok." His voice was a deep growl.

I heard a strange rumble – a growl. Oh God, no, he can't, not now. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Jacob looked up at me with a look of sheer panic, his eyes glowed in the darkness – before I had a chance to figure out what was going on he turned around and ran, faster than I've ever seen anyone else run before, he was a blur, all that was left was the open front door and a gush of cold wind. I stood in shock for a moment shaking nervously.

Ok Christi, get a grip. What was I supposed to do? I was terrified. I ran to the front door and slammed it shut and quickly locked it. I didn't want – _it_ – him to come in like that. I couldn't handle seeing. Or could I? What did I do? I must have done something to piss him off. But what could it have been? I ran over the details of what had happened tonight through my mind. There was nothing I could come up with that I thought might have pissed him off. I went over to the couch and curled up with a pillow. My body was shaking.

I jumped at the sound of a knock at the front door.

"Christi s'me Jake." Jacob's voice came from the other side of the door.

The anger in his voice seemed to be gone. I hesitantly walked over to the front door and stood in front of it. I looked through the peek hole and saw Jacob standing there, his eyes were so sad. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door opening it slowly.

"Christi? Honey?" He asked sweetly.

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered out, I was still scared. I couldn't help it.

"Honey, s'ok, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." His eyes were tortured.

I saw his hand stretch out and I shrunk back away from him.

"Are – are – you – ok now?" I couldn't find my voice, I was scared.

"Oh God yes, yes Christi I'm fine. Please don't be scared. I just needed a moment to calm down." His voice took on concern.

I needed to know what I did.

"Did – did – I – do something wrong?" My head fell to the ground. I didn't want to lose him again.

Jacob fell to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His face pressed into my chest.

"No Christi, you didn't do nothing wrong angel. Please don't ever think you did something wrong. You're perfect. This was all me. I'm sorry, I got some bad news and it made me upset and… Fuck! I'm so so so so sorry honey." His arms pulled me closer to him.

"So – we – we're ok?" I whispered my question.

"Yes!" He said quickly. "More than ok honey, I love you – I love you so much. We're fine." His big brown eyes looked up at me with so much concern and sadness.

I felt my fear crumble under his gaze and I smiled weakly in return. He cupped my face in between his hands and pulled me towards him.

"Come here." He lifted his face to mine.

I leaned down and met his kiss. He kissed me with so much love. How could I be scared of this man? What's wrong with me?

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" I ran my fingers though his hair softly.

"I – I – I can't Christi. Sorry." He let out a deep sigh.

"It's ok hun, I understand, there's things I'm bound to not be able to be part of. I understand that now, especially after our talk today."

I started to rock my body back and forth, cradling his head into my arms. I knew better than to pry into his personal business. Especially if it was about _that_. _This _was all so new to me and to be honest I didn't need to know all the fine details, not right away, maybe one day. All that was important was that we loved each other, that's all that mattered. I let him know that he could talk to me no matter what, I didn't want to be insensitive and I needed him to know that I'm here for him always.

*********

The next day, Jacob asked me to spend some time with him at his house. I most willingly accepted. I didn't have to work and I could really use some alone time with him. This was exactly what the doctor ordered. He told me that Sam had invited us over for a bonfire on the beach, I was really looking forward to seeing all the guys again. Everything seemed so different now that I knew. I was curious to see if anything would change now that I was in the loop. I know, its silly to think it, but that's just me – a silly girl caught up in a world of make believe where dreams come true and grown men morph into wolves. Normal, right? Right.

We stopped off at Jacob's house to drop off my clothes and then walked down to the beach. The guys were busy setting everything up on the sand. There was a huge fire pit that had been dug out in the sand. Sam and Quil were stacking large pieces of wood in a perfect teepee formation in the middle of the pit. Heidi was there with Embry, they were curled up together on a rock being very lovey dovey with one and other. I'm glad they found each other, she deserves happiness and he seems to make her happy. Well if he's half as good to her as Jacob is to me then I know Heidi is in excellent hands.

Everything was normal, the guys were being guys, Seth, Paul and Jared were tossing a football around hooting and hollering on the beach as they ran and tackled one and other. I really don't know what I expected to be different, they were still exactly the same sweet men I had met, nothing had changed.

Jacob and I went to help Emily unload all the food from her truck. Wow, there was a lot of food. I don't know how she does it, these guys must eat her out of house and home. I giggled.

"Christi." Heidi ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." The last time she had seen me I wasn't really all that great I suppose. "Really Heidi, no worries." I tried to ease her concern.

She looked at me and studied my face.

"Well, you got your color back." She smiled. "I missed you." She leaned back in and squeezed me tight.

"Thanks for being patient with me sis."

"Ok well that's the last of it." Jacob said looking into the bed of Emily's truck. "C'mon honey." He held his hand out to me and I quickly took it with a big smile.

I looked over at Heidi, she looked a little rejected.

"Come on Heidi." I reached out my free hand to her and she took it.

We walked back to meet up with the others. I must have missed something, because when we got back Embry was looking at us strangely.

"Jealous?" Heidi let go of my hand and skipped over to him jumping into his arms. "She's my best friend silly."

Oh, he was jealous of Heidi and me holding hands? That's actually kinda funny if you think about it. Silly Embry. Jacob pulled me over towards the fire pit. Sam was dousing the wood with lighter fluid.

"Hi Jake, Christi." He smiled and nodded my way. "Might want to step back." He held out a long lighter.

Jacob quickly pulled me back and we watched as Sam lit the lighter and placed it close to the wood. A huge ball of fire exploded into the air as the fire ignited. I gasped. Wasn't he too close to the flames? Jacob looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. Silly me." I swallowed looking back at Sam. "Still getting used to this, sorry." I was a little embarrassed.

"S'ok beautiful. You're doing wonderful." He smiled sweetly and came in to kiss me.

I looked over at Emily, she looked like she could use a hand.

"I'm gonna go see if I can help Emily, kay?" I leaned up and kissed Jacob's cheek.

I walked over towards Emily, she was busy reorganizing several containers of food.

"Hey Emily." I quickly grabbed a few containers without being asked and helped her out.

"Thanks Christi." She smiled. "So, things going good with you and Jacob?" She asked casually.

"Amazingly well." I blushed. "You were right you know."  
"Oh, really? About what?"

"Jacob _is_ a good man and he _does_ take very good care of me." I smiled.

"Yes, I suppose I did say that, didn't I?" She laughed, it was the most beautiful melodic sound.

I wanted to ask her about the whole wolf thing. I looked around and made sure that Heidi was nowhere near us.

"She's busy with Embry, don't worry she can't hear." Emily patted her hand on my shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

My mouth fell open.

"Don't act so surprised Christi. I'm sure that you have questions. Jacob can't just spring all that information on you and expect you not to be curious."

"Well, yeah I guess you're right." I smiled sheepishly. "But I really don't know what to ask, to be honest." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. "Is it weird?" That was the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh heavens no." She laughed. "Sam is amazing. He protects me and the tribe with his life." She looked at me studying my face. "Jacob does too you know."

"Yeah, I know. They are the _protectors_." I said remembering Jacob's words.

Sam walked up from behind Emily and placed his hands on her waist. She sighed and melted back into him wrapping his arms around her. They were so in love, it was amazing to watch, so beautiful. I tried not to be intrusive on their private moment. I opened the ice chest and pulled out several packages of hotdogs. I grabbed a knife and stared to open each package.

"So, what were you beautiful ladies talking about?" Sam asked.

"Protectors." Emily said.

"Oh – well." Sam cleared his throat. "There's no need to overwhelm poor Christi. There's plenty of time for that kind of talk." He cleared his throat again.

I looked up at him but he was looking off into the distance.

"I'm ok with this all, you know that Sam, right?" I pointed out.

"Yes Christi, that's great. Sorry I didn't want to sound rude, I was just thinking about your comfort." He smiled warmly.

"Gotcha." I winked and went back to opening hotdog packages.

Sam gave Emily a lingered kiss and then walked off to tend the fire. It looked like pretty much everything was done. All that was left were several bags of chips that needed to be opened. I figured Emily would have no problem with those and I was really itching to get closer to the water. It had been so long since I'd been by the ocean and I really wanted to take my shoes off and walk in the wet sand.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if I take off for a bit?" I looked around one more time to make sure there wasn't anything else that needed to be done.

"No problem, where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"It's been so long since I've been by the water. I just really want to walk on the beach for a bit." I smiled. "It's kind of a meditative thing for me." I winked.

"Go on then Christi. Have fun." She smiled back.

I kicked off my shoes and walked down to the shore. The cold wet sand tickling between my toes with every step I took. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing on the shore. The ocean breeze softly caressed my face and ran through my hair. I tasted salt on my lips and smiled. It was good to be back near the water again. I let my mind wander and just enjoyed the sounds around me. The sensations of the sand between my toes, the icy water kissing my feet from time to time making me shiver. I loved it.

I then heard heavy panting and footsteps rapidly coming closer. I snapped my head around but before I could see what hit me I was thrown to the ground. I squealed as a large dog licked my face over and over again barking happily.

"Where did you come from?" I asked trying to get up from under its huge paws.

"Beoren!" I heard a man's voice call out. "Down boy!"

The dog looked back and then down at me, he licked my face from chin to hairline and jumped off. I sat up and wiped my face clean on my shirt.

"Sorry about that." I heard a voice panting.

I looked up and saw a man standing there, he was tall, well not as tall as Jacob but he had to be at least six foot four and muscular, he had messy red hair and a huge dimpled smile.

"Need a hand?" He offered me his hand and I took it and stood up.

Instantly his dog jumped up on me and almost knocked me over again.

"Beoren! Quit that." The man scolded the dog.

"It's ok, really, he's just huge." I laughed.

"Yeah, he's a big boy. Hi I'm Bret by the way." He held his hand out to me.  
"Christi." I shook his hand. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" I cooed rubbing my hands over Beoren's neck and scratching his ears.

Beoren's tongue lolled out and he barked happily at me.

"Be careful or he'll knock you down again." Bret chuckled.

"You think?" I was knocked to the ground again by the dog's enormous paws.  
"Beoren, quit that, play nice boy." Bret tried to scold the dog but he wanted nothing to do with listening to his master. "Ugh, so much for dog obedience training. I need to call and get my money back."

"You're just a big puppy aren't you? Yes you are boy." Beoren licked me happily making me giggle.

"You from around here?" Bret asked.

"No – just here with some friends for a bonfire." I pointed up the beach at the large fire.

"Oh. Well, I come here to walk at night. Beoren likes to chase the waves – and evidently girls." He smiled.

"It's ok Bret, I love dogs." I smiled and scratched Beoren's chin.

"So, do you live in the area?" Bret pressed on.

"Nope, in the city. I own a bistro out there."  
"Really? Which one?"

"Christi's Bistro."

"Oh, right, figures it would be named after you. Duh Bret." He rolled his eyes and then flashed his dimples at me again.

Beoren barked, guess he must have felt neglected.

"Beoren seems to like you Christi."  
"Yeah well…" I got up and patted him on the head. Before I could see what was coming the dog jumped up on me again and knocked me over licking my face. "He's a cutie." I giggled as the dog kept licking my face.

"Christi?" I heard Jacob's voice.

"Jake. Hi honey."

Jacob offered his hand and I took it and stood up again. I quickly dusted off all the sand from my jeans and looked up at Jacob, he didn't look very happy.

"Sorry about Beoren, he's huge but loves to play. Just a real puppy, if you know what I mean." Bret flashed a dashing smile.

"It's ok Bret, don't worry, he's adorable." Beoren barked happily at me as if he knew I was talking about him.

I looked up at Jacob again and he still looked upset, I glanced over at Bret and he was looking at Jacob with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry – how rude of me. Jake this is Bret, we ran in to each other here on the beach. Well – his dog ran into me." I laughed remembering our first encounter.

"Yeah he kind of took off running when he saw you. He's got a weakness for the beautiful girls you know." He winked at me. "Hey Jake, Bret."

Bret held his hand out for Jacob. They shook hands a little too roughly.

"Jacob." Jacob corrected Bret. Why was he acting that way?  
"Nice to meet you. You got quite a grip there buddy." Bret shook his hand out. "So is Jake – Jacob sorry, your bodyguard Christi?" He leaned around Jacob and looked at me with suspicious eyes.

"No, my – my boyfriend." I giggled and winked at Jacob.

The idea of Jacob being my bodyguard was just too funny.

"Oh, right. Figures." Bret's face dropped a little but then he quickly straightened out and smiled at Jacob. "Well, they can't all be single, huh Jake?"

Jacob squared his jaw and glared at Bret, I heard a growl. Beoren took a few steps back and whined as soon as he heard it. I looked up at Jacob and realized that the growl was coming from him.

"What's with you? Play nice." I scolded Jacob silently.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze in hopes to calm him down a bit. I really didn't understand what his problem was.

"Well, I better get going." Bret reached for Beoren's leash and stepped away from us.

"It was nice meeting you Bret." I smiled at him.

"You too Christi. Hey, maybe we'll bump into each other again." He said and I heard Jacob growl again.

"Yeah, maybe you'll come by the bistro." I squeezed Jacob's hand again casually.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." Bret didn't look at Jacob, he looked nervous now.

"Sure, sure." Jacob's response was anything but warm or friendly.

"Bye." Bret waved and jogged off with his dog.

Ok, what in the heck was that all about? I looked up at Jacob a little ticked off.

"What?" He asked me.

"You didn't have to be rude." I shook my head.

"I wasn't being rude." He narrowed his eyes at me and then his resolve crumbled. "Well – ok, so maybe a little."  
"Mhmm…" I pushed my hands on my hips and looked up at him.

"I got jealous ok?" Awe, so cute. "I look over here and some idiot is trying to put the moves on my girl. How was I supposed to react?"

I couldn't be mad at him anymore – how could anyone be mad at jealous Jacob? He was just too damn adorable for words. So big, so strong and so insecure. I giggled.

"Silly Jacob." I slid my arms around his waist. "You have no reason to be jealous." You sweet insecure big oaf. "There is only one man that I love and I happen to be pressed up against him right now." I looked up at him.

His arms slid around my back and he pulled me into him.

"I love you too honey." He leaned in and kissed me.

I know it Jacob, I feel it every day.

"Ja-ke! – Chris-ti!" Embry was calling us.

"C'mon beautiful." Jacob took my hand and we walked back to the bonfire.


	44. Teasing Interrupted JPOV

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Ok so, I know it's been 2 weeks now and I apologize for my lack of updates, I had my birthday and then visiting family to attend to, so needless to say I have had a bit of a chaotic schedule in which there was little or no time to write.**__**will**__** get back up to speed here ;)**_

I

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Christi and Jake love reviews :)**_

**_OOOh, P.S._**

PLEASE: Pop over to my author's page and check out my story The Exchange Student!

**_I have entered it into the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction and I really need REVIEWS!!! Thanks so much again!_**

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

Everything was all set up when we got back. The guys had made it back from their meet and greet with the girls on the beach and were busy attacking the food, filling their plates with all the sides that Emily had made.

"You hungry honey?" I asked Christi.

At the rate the savages were attacking the food I knew it would be gone soon and I was pretty damn hungry. I slid my arm around Christi's shoulder. She slid her arms around my waist and stomach.

"Maybe a little." She smiled dreamily, her beautiful green eyes getting a little darker when she looked up at me.

She slid her hand into my back pocket and squeezed gently. Damn I could smell her arousal, not very strong, but it was there. Seth suddenly turned around and snorted looking directly at Christi.

"Don't even think about it." I said low enough that Christi wouldn't be able to hear.

Seth looked at me with apologetic eyes, he then immediately turned around and walked in the opposite direction from us.

I leaned down and whispered into Christi's ear. "Behave."

"I am." She batted her eyes at me innocently, gave my ass another squeeze and then moved her hand back to my waist.

She's going to be the death of me. That's all there is to it. Did she even know how much I was resisting the urge to take her into my arms and run into the forest where no one would see us, tear those tight jeans off of her and bury my face into the place where that delicious smell was coming from? I wanted to take her so badly but I had to keep myself in check, this was a bonfire with all my closest friends not a reason to go off and have hot sex in the forest with my girlfriend. So fucking tempting. Damn it. Maybe we could go off for a quickie?

I squeezed Christi's shoulder with my hand and then pulled her to a stop. She looked up at me with confused eyes. I quickly scanned the perimeter and made a mental note of where everyone was. Damn, too many witnesses, there was no way we would be able to sneak away unnoticed. Fuck!

"Jake?" She scrunched her brows together and pouted her lips in confusion.

Damn it, I wanted her so bad now. Get a grip Jake, come on, ok little Jake, time to behave. Down boy!

"Yes honey?" I answered casually.

"Um…" She looked at my hand around her shoulder and then back up at me. "Did you need something?"

"Nope. Just wanted to kiss you." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck.

"Hmm… ok?" She looked like she didn't believe me.

And then her eyes wandered down my body and got a little wider as she reached the now, very obvious, bulge in my pants. A tempting smile formed on her lips.

"You behave." She lipped at me and licked her lips.

I leaned down into her ear, I don't know why, the fucking pack would hear every word of it and I really didn't care.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me." I said roughly. "I want to bury my face into you and lick you right now."

Her body shivered and she swallowed hard. Her heart rate picked up, I could smell her scent stronger now.

"Jake." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yes honey?"

I ran my hand down her back slowly and rested it on her ass. I licked her earlobe once slowly, enjoying her shivers. I watched as her nipples perked up under her tight black shirt.

"I love how you respond to me." I whispered in her ear again.

This time she didn't say anything, she just swallowed hard again. Her hand slid down my ass and back into my pocket, gently kneading. She pressed her cheek up against mine.

"We need to behave Jake." She whispered. "We – we can't – not here – not now." She sighed deeply. "Quit making me want you, or I'm going to drag your sexy ass back to your house and…"

"Ahem." Embry interrupted, clearing his throat as he approached us.

Fuck! I just wanted a few more minutes to tease her but there's no fucking privacy in this pack. Damn it.

"I brought you guys a drink." He said handing me a beer and Christi a red plastic cup.

"What's this?" Christi asked confused, she sniffed her cup and looked even more confused.

"Captain Cooler." Embry looked up at me and winked.

I knew exactly what that was; a mixture of punch and rum with lime soda.

Christi took a small sip. "It's good. What's in it?"

I opened my mouth but Embry jumped in quickly.

"Oh just some punch and lime soda." He winked at me again, of course Christi didn't catch it.

Christi shrugged and took a bigger drink.

"This is really good, thanks." She smiled at Embry.

Embry walked off with a deviant chuckle. Ok so it was wrong to lie to Christi about the alcohol in her drink, but I'd never seen my girl drink and b'sides s'not like it was hard liquor, the stuff was practically juice for crying out loud. S'not like it's gonna get her drunk. Right? I brought my beer up to my lips but then stopped. I wanted to kiss Christi and beer breath wasn't exactly the tastiest thing in the whole world, so I put the beer down and kissed her.

"Mmm…" I licked my lips. "Yummy." Her lips tasted like punch, sweet and fruity. "C'mon let go get some food."

Christi pulled me to a stop and looked up at me with questioning eyes. I knew exactly what that look meant, she wanted to continue our previous conversation, but now wasn't the time.

"Later angel – not now. I promise I won't forget." I smiled and ran my hand over her cheek.

"Tease." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Be careful what you ask for. You just might get it." I reminded her. I love teasing her.

I handed Christi my beer and jogged ahead of her to set up a blanket for us to eat on. We filled three plates full of food, two for me and one for her, and sat on the blanket to eat. It was completely dark now, the only light was that of the bonfire illuminating our small party.

Christi was on her third cup of Captain Cooler when we finished eating. She was giggling a lot and it was so damn adorable. She crawled up to me and gave me a long deep kiss.

"Mmm… What was that for?" I asked pulling her to sit between my legs.

She leaned her back into my chest and looked up at me with darkened eyes.

"Cuz I love you so much." She smiled and leaned into my ear. "And cuz I'm horny." She snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blondie asked.

"I think Christi's drunk." Embry barked out in laughter.

The rest of the pack joined in. I didn't particularly enjoy them laughing at my girl, but it was pretty damn funny to see.

"Who wants a shot?" Quil asked holding up a bottle of homemade honey liquor.

Old Quil had taught him how to make that shit years ago, it was a secret family recipe that was passed down from male to male. It was damn strong but fucking delicious.

"Oooh, me me me!" Christi bounced up and down in between my legs rubbing her ass a little too close to little Jake.

"Hey now." I steadied her hips with my hands.

"Oops sorry." She snorted again.

Silly girl. Quil walked up to us and kneeled in front of Christi.

"I don't have any shot glasses, so you're gonna have to open your mouth and let me pour it in kay?" Christi nodded her head, Quil tipped the bottle above her mouth and then stopped. "Are you sure?" He gave her a strange look and then looked up at me for approval.

"S'ok." I whispered.

Christi rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. What do you think I am? A sissy?" She let out a dramatic huff.

She then slid back on the blanket propping her head up against my crotch and opened her mouth wide.

"I'm waiting." She sung.

Fuck! I knew she didn't mean it that way, but damn if it wasn't tempting me. Visions of Christi laying on the side of my bed with her mouth open and saying 'I'm waiting' to me popped in my head. And the fact that her head was leaning up against my crotch wasn't helping the situation, not one bit. Bad Jake, bad bad bad! I felt little Jake pop up, fuck. Christi felt it too, she giggled and slid her head back and forth on me.

"Damn it Christi." I growled. I couldn't help swearing, she just couldn't do that, not like that, not in public.

"Open wide." Quil egged her on.

She opened her mouth wider and Quil poured the liquor into it, filling her mouth a little too much until it trickled out the sides of her lips. She swallowed it quickly and then coughed.

"Damn that's strong!" She said sitting up and coughing. "But yum!" She licked her lips. "Fuck that's some good shit."

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over at us. Well at Christi. I don't think any of us had ever heard her curse.

"What?" Christi looked around at everyone staring at her.

"Someone's drunky drunk." Blondie burst into laughter.

We all busted up laughing. Christi rolled her eyes and slid back into my arms. Quil offered me a shot and I of course had to, didn't want to be rude. Yum this was good shit. We watched as Quil made his rounds with the honey liquor, giving everyone a shot.

"How are you feeling honey?" I asked Christi after a while.

"Good." She giggled and then fanned herself. "It's hot."

"Yeah honey liquor heats the body pretty good." I smiled.

Jared took off and pulled his truck up closer to us. He cut the engine and turned on the stereo. Sam stood up and took Emily's hand.

"Let's dance." He said softly.

He took her hand and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to slowly sway in time to the music. Embry and Blondie stood up and started to dance also. Christi was swaying back and forth to the music in my arms.

"Do you – want to dance?" I wondered if she could even stand up right now.

"That would be nice." She nodded.

Her body felt like a dead weight against my chest. I got up and pulled her up with me. She bumped into my chest but I was able to steady her.

"You ok?" I was concerned. How drunk was she?

"Sure, sure." She waved her hand and me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I slid my arms around her back and we started to sway back and forth. The first song ended and a new one with a faster beat came on. Christi twisted around so her back was facing me and let me pull her into me. Her hips were rolling into my thighs, was she doing that – on purpose?

"Christi – behave." I whispered into her ear.

"Na-uh. Don't want to." She shook her head no.

"Oh really?" I grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around to face me. Her face smacked into my chest again. I quickly grabbed a hold of her chin and brought her face up to look at me. "Behave." I tried to sound stern.

"Na-uh." She flashed me a wicked smile. "What's wrong Jakey? Can't handle it?" She slid her hands down my back and grabbed my ass.

I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was looking. The guys were busy roasting hotdogs on the fire while Embry and Blondie and Sam and Emily were dancing. Everyone else's attention seemed to be focused away from us. At the moment. I took a few steps out of the light of the fire and turned us around so that Christi was not in anyone's view. I slowly slid my hands down her back and grabbed her beautiful ass.

"Oh – I can handle it honey." I smiled at her. "Can you handle it?" I loved a challenge.

I slid my right hand a little further down finding her center through her jeans. She shivered as my fingers slid across. I slid my hand around her thigh to the front of her jeans and pushed my fingers into her. Her head fell back and she hissed. I took several more steps back moving us further away from the bonfire, glancing over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching. Good, everyone was still doing their own things.

Christi was breathing harder, her beautiful breasts heaving with excitement. I ran both of my hands over her stomach enjoying her sighs. I reached for her top button and undid it.

"Jake." She whimpered softly.

"Shhh… no one can see. I want – to touch you." I leaned down and kissed her.

Her zipper gave easily and I slid my hand down the front of her jeans. She sighed deeply into my mouth as my fingers found her center. She was so wet for me. I slid two fingers into the side of her panties and found her clit, massaging it back and forth. Her hips bucked into my hand and she whimpered as I found the right rhythm. She gripped my shoulders hard and pushed herself into my hand. Her breaths were closer together.

"Does that feel good?" I pushed down on her clit a little harder and swirled my fingers around it.

She dug her nails into my shoulders and hissed out.

"Good girl."

I continued pleasing her and kissing her. My other hand slid around her back and grabbed her ass kneading and massaging it. She lifted her leg and hooked it around my waist, arching her body towards mine. In this new position I so much more access. I slid my hand away from her ass and down her thigh, hooking it behind her knee, holding her leg up while my other hand was busy sliding a few fingers in and out of her, swirling my thumb around her hard clit.

Her entire body tensed and then released on my hand, she whimpered at my touch as I felt her contract against my fingers. I slowed my touch on her as I felt her body relax.

"God, Jacob." She was panting hard.

"Mmm… what?" I said against her lips.

"That felt so good." She smiled against my lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey." I gave her a peck and moved down her jaw line and then her neck.

"What about you?" She slid her hands over my belt and started to undo it.

"Later." I stopped her.

She gave me the sexiest pouty face. I swirled my thumb around her clit one more time, making her whimper.

"Do you want more?" I whispered against her neck.

"I want to go home and take care of you too." She sighed. "Please Jake, I want to feel you – inside of me." She slid her hand down the front of my jeans and cupped my hard on, making it so difficult to resist her. "Please?"

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. How could I say no to that? Her lips found mine and pressed against them urgently. Her tongue pushing its way into my mouth and she was panting heavily. Her scent was so sweet – almost too sweet, _sickeningly sweet_. My nose was burning from the sweetness. What the fuck? I broke away from her spinning her around behind my body and shielding her. Fucking leech! I could smell it plain as day and it was close by.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Christi stuttered.

I was growling loud, snarling, there was no way a fucking leech would come near my girl. No fucking way! I looked around frantically for the source of that sickeningly sweet smell.

"J-J-Jake?" She stuttered again.

"Shh…" I commanded. I'm sure the fucking bloodsucker had already heard us. Probably stalking us like prey as we spoke.

My whole body was shaking, I needed to phase, but I was terrified for my girl, I didn't want her here anymore, I needed to get her away and fast! I spun around and grabbed her into my arms.

"Ja-cob!" She cried out unexpectedly as I pulled her closer to me. Her whole body was shaking.  
"Christi – please." I pressed my forehead against hers. "Honey – do you trust me?" I didn't have time for questions, but I needed to get her somewhere safe.

"Y-y-yes." She shook her head up and down nervously.

"I need to get you out of here, please, don't be scared, I'm going to take care of you." I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers hard and took off running as fast as I could.

She gasped as I released her lips and she took in my speed. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and buried her face into my chest. We reached the others quickly, Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth were standing in a V-formation at the edge of the bonfire, Sam was at the peek of the V. All of them were at attention, hands balled into fists and shaking. Sam was the only one in control of his body, he looked around and growled when I came into view.

"It's Jake." He said sternly.

I set Christi down. "Go to Emily." I leaned down and kissed her one more time and then pushed her in Emily's direction.

Emily and Blondie were standing near the fire, Blondie looked terrified and confused.

"What's going on?" Blondie asked clutching onto Christi for dear life as soon as she approached her and Emily.

"I don't know?" Christi whispered and looked at me.

My heart was breaking for her, I didn't want her to be scared and I didn't want her to be in danger.

"Jake!" Sam yelled out.

I quickly took my place on his right flank.

"Seth, take my truck and the girls back to Jake's. Now!" Sam ordered.

Seth jogged over to the girls. Blondie was whimpering, Emily and Christi looked back at us with pleading eyes. My eyes locked on Christi.

"I love you." She lipped.

"Jake!" My head snapped back as Sam called me.

I couldn't afford any distractions right now. We took off running into the forest, quickly peeling off our clothes and phased. The sickeningly sweet smell was so much stronger through my wolf nose, it made my eyes water and my nose burn. I can't believe how fucking close it had been to me and Christi.

'We will look there first then.' Sam said invading my thoughts.

We ran back to the spot where Christi and I had been and spread out.

'Don't get too far from each other, stay close.' Sam warned Jared and Paul as they took off.

They quickly doubled back and joined us.

'Got the trail!' Embry called out and took off running.

'Embry! Fall back, now!' Sam commanded.

With a loud yelp, Embry stopped and came back to us. We then all took off running. My mind went back to Christi and the girls, I hoped they would be safe, I needed them to be safe, I needed her to be safe.

'Head in the hunt Jake.' Sam reminded gently. 'Don't make me give an order.'

'Right.' I shook my head and continued to follow the sickening smell.

The scent got stronger as we ran. Sam growled loudly and came to a sudden stop. We all stopped instantly, snarls and growls breaking through the silence. There it was in the trees above us and there was nothing we could do.

'I think I can reach it!' Paul yelled out and crouched back getting ready to spring.

'No Paul!' Sam commanded.

A sinister laugh rang out from the trees above us.


	45. Teasing Interrupted CPOV

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Christi and Jake love reviews :)**_

**PLEASE: Pop over to my author's page and check out my story The Exchange Student!**

**I have entered it into the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction and I really need REVIEWS!!! Thanks so much again!**

**_

* * *

_**

**Christi's POV:**

We had just made our way back to the others. Everyone was already getting into the delicious looking sides Emily had set up.

"You hungry honey?" Jacob asked sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe a little." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I felt his stomach muscles flex and tense as my arm slid around, I loved Jacob's stomach, I guess you could call it my new fetish. I looked up into his sexy dark eyes and slid my hand into his back pocket. Ok so I was feeling a little naughty. I took a chance and gave him a little squeeze. Jacob's head snapped around in the other direction and he looked towards the food. Hmmm… perhaps he was hungrier than I thought he might be. He looked back down and me and leaned into my ear.

"Behave." He whispered.  
"I am." I acted coy, but new exactly what I was doing.

Oh well, time to behave Christi, can't keep Jake from his tummy all night you know. I gave him another quick squeeze and then slid my hand back up to his waist. We started back towards the tables of food when Jacob suddenly squeezed my shoulder and stopped us. I looked up at him confused. He looked around us quickly and then back at me.

"Jake?" I was completely perplexed, what could he be thinking?

"Yes honey?" He sounded distracted.

"Um…" I looked at his hand on my shoulder again. "Did you need something?"

"Nope. Just wanted to kiss you." He swooped in for a quick peck.

Hmm… if I know Jake that isn't what he wanted. Something was up.

"Hmm… ok?" What was up with him?

I ran my eyes over him once and then noticed exactly what was _up_. My poor Jacob had a very obvious_ problem_ growing in his pants. Can't say I wasn't flattered, because, well, I was. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You behave." I lipped silently.

Jacob leaned down into my ear again.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me. – I want to bury my face into you and lick you right now." His voice was so deep, his eyes darker than before.

I felt my whole body tremble with arousal. My knees felt like jelly.

"Jake." I couldn't find my voice, it came out in a half whisper.

"Yes honey?" His voice was so deep and seductive.

His hand slowly slid down the length of my back and cupped my ass. I felt his hot tongue slide over my earlobe. My nipples instantly came to attention.

"I love how you respond to me." He whispered.

I felt a cold sweat break across my brow. I swallowed down the knot in my throat and slid my hand back down into his pocket squeezing him gently. I pressed my face against his.

"We need to behave Jake. We – we can't – not here – not now." God I wanted to, so badly. "Quit making me want you, or I'm going to drag your sexy ass back to your house and…"

"Ahem." Embry interrupted us.

Saved by the bell. I suppose. Ok, so I was a bit disappointed. Get your head on straight Christi, mind out of your pants. We are in a public setting, sex and public settings are not a good combination.

"I brought you guys a drink." Embry said handing Jake a beer and me a plastic cup.

"What's this?" I looked at the red cup and the red drink inside of it.

I took a sniff… smelled like fruit punch.

"Captain Cooler." Embry smiled wickedly.

Ok what was he up to? I took a small sip. So it was fruit punch, but it was fizzy.

"It's good. What's in it?" I was still trying to figure out the fizz.

"Oh just some punch and lime soda." Embry said casually.

Of course, lime soda, that should have been an easy guess. Damn Christi, you are loosing your pallet.

"This is really good, thanks." It was definitely yummy.

I took a few more sips of my drink and was interrupted by Jacob's hot lips on mine.

"Mmm… Yummy." He licked his lips sensually. Ok, drink forgotten, back to the previous subject. "C'mon lets go get some food." He said.

Na-uh, no food, just – no. I wanted him now, ugh! He took a few steps forward, but I stopped him, looking at him and hoping he would get the hint.

"Later angel – not now. I promise I won't forget." His large hand slid softly across my cheek.  
"Tease." He was teasing me in the worst possible way. I stuck my tongue out at him annoyed.

"Be careful what you ask for. You just might get it." He winked at me.

It wasn't so much what he said, as the promise in his words that shook me out of my annoyance. I knew Jacob was very good at _teasing_. I couldn't wait for later.

Jacob set up a blanket for us on the beach and then joined me at the tables to help me fill our plates with food. Embry kept the punch coming, making sure my cup was never empty. I was feeling pretty giddy by the time we finished eating. Not sure why, but everything was amusing me. I looked over at Jake, he looked so damn sexy, he was leaning back patting his belly and groaning a little after all the food he had just eaten. I crawled up towards him and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm… What was that for?" He slid his hands up and down my waist and hips and then pulled me to sit between his legs.

"Cuz I love you so much." I then leaned into his ear. "And cuz I'm horny." I snorted mid giggle.

"What's so funny?" Heidi questioned.

"I think Christi's drunk." Embry laughed out loud.

Drunk? Me? Oh shit. Damn punch! I guess the joke was on me, that punch must have been spiked, stupid Embry! Oh well, I was having a good time. And it's not like I was going to drive anywhere, we could walk to Jake's house from here. Why not? Drunk is good.

"Who wants a shot?" Quil held up a clear bottle with dark amber liquid in it.

"Oooh, me me me!" I decided to throw caution to the wind. I bounced up and down merrily begging for a drink. Christi, you are a fucking lush!

"Hey now." Jacob's hands came down on my hips and he stopped me from bouncing.  
"Oops sorry." I snorted as I felt his hardness under me.

Ok so, bouncing was a bad thing to do on him. In public that is.

"I don't have any shot glasses, so you're gonna have to open your mouth and let me pour it in kay?" Quil had knelt in front of me. I nodded and tilted my head back. Quil pulled the cork from the bottle and tipped it slightly towards me, then suddenly stopped. "Are you sure?" He looked at me questioningly.

"S'ok." I heard Jake whisper.

"Of course I'm sure." I rolled my eyes at both of them. "What do you think I am? A sissy?" I huffed out.

I slid my body down Jake's and rested my head in between his legs and opened my mouth wide.

"I'm waiting." I sang out.

I suddenly felt something hard pocking me in the back of the head. I giggled at the realization that I was laying on Jake's crotch. Might as well make the most of it. I slid my head back and forth on him, teasing a bit.

"Damn it Christi." Jake growled at me.

"Open wide." Quil sang out.

I opened my mouth a little wider and Quil poured the sweet liquor in. My mouth was completely full – I swallowed and instantly felt the burn. I coughed and sat up quickly.

"Damn that's strong! But yum!" I licked up a few stray drops from my lips, still coughing. "Fuck that's some good shit."

Everyone suddenly got very quiet, the only noise was that of the wood crackling in the bonfire. I looked around and all eyes were on me.

"What?" What the hell were they looking at me like that for?  
"Someone's drunky drunk." Heidi busted up laughing.

Everyone joined in. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Jacob's arms. Quil gave Jake a shot and then made his rounds to everyone else. I don't know what was in that stuff, but I know it was A) delicious and B) stronger than hell! My head was spinning and my body temperature was rising steadily.

"How are you feeling honey?" Jacob asked.

"Good." I giggled. "It's hot."  
"Yeah honey liquor heats the body pretty good." Jacob smiled sweetly.

I'm sure that between the honey liquor and Jacob my body would be very warm tonight. Jared pulled up his truck onto the beach and turned on some music. Sam and Emily were the first to get up and dance, followed by Embry and Heidi.

"Do you – want to dance?" Jacob asked sweetly.

"That would be nice." I smiled back.

Jacob stood up and helped me stand, I bumped right into his chest of course. Damn, couldn't control my legs. That was some good stuff Quil gave me.

"You ok?" Jacob looked worried.  
"Sure, sure." I waved my hand at him dismissively and leaned in to wrap my arms around his waist.

We danced one slow song and then a faster one came on. I turned around to face away from Jacob and let the music move my body. Jacob's hands slid down to my waist. I started to grind up against him.

"Christi – behave." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Na-uh. Don't want to." I shook my head. I was feeling pretty good, buzzed and horny.

"Oh really?" He spun me around abruptly, my face landed into his chest again. His hand came up and grabbed my chin pulling my face towards his. "Behave." He said seriously.

"Na-uh." I loved when he got all dominant on me. Such a turn on. "What's wrong Jakey? Can't handle it?" I was beyond good manners and good public etiquette as I slid my hands down his back and grabbed his ass.

Jacob's head turned away from me and he looked around nervously. Ok, so maybe I crossed the line, oops. He took a few steps away from the light of the fire, pushing me away from everyone and slid his hands down my back. He grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"Oh – I can handle it honey. Can you handle it?" His mouth twisted up into a wicked smile.

My heartbeat sped up as Jacob's hand slid down my ass cheek and touched my center, his touch making me tremble. His hand then slid forward and pushed into me, I hissed. He pushed me backwards again taking several more steps away from the others and into the cover of the trees. His hands slid back up my hips and over my stomach giving me goose bumps. He then moved in to undo my top button of my jeans.

"Jake." I protested, it came out as more of a whimper than a protest. We just couldn't, not here.

"Shhh… no one can see. I want – to touch you." His lips found mine.

His hand slid down my pants bringing my zipper down completely. I sighed as his fingers rubbed up against my heated center. He slid into the side of my panties and found my clit, my hips instantly bucked into his hand. I gripped his shoulders tightly trying to steady myself.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered against my lips pushing down on my clit harder and swirling his fingers around.

I couldn't speak, I was too caught up in pleasure, my body was tingling all over. I dug my nails into his shoulders hard as he swirled his fingers around again expertly.

"Good girl."

He kissed me deeply and kept up a delicious rhythm with his fingers. I wanted more, I needed more. I slid my leg up his thigh and hooked it up onto his hip. His free hand instantly slid down my thigh and grabbed my leg, supporting me as he slid a few fingers inside of me. Yes! This was it. It was exactly what I wanted. My whole body tensed and then released in a delicious wave of pleasure. I relaxed against him as he kept up his slow touch, bringing me down from my high.

"God, Jacob." I was still breathing heavily.

"Mmm… what?" He kissed me again.  
"That felt so good." I smiled against his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey."

He kissed me one more time and then moved down to kiss my jaw, then my neck. His kisses making my sensitive skin tingle.

"What about you?" I found his belt and started to undo it.

"Later." His hand came down to stop me.

I pouted. His finger swirled around my clit one more time making me cry out.

"Do you want more?" His words vibrated off my neck.

"I want to go home and take care of you too." I sighed. "Please Jake, I want to feel you – inside of me." I needed him so badly. I slid my hand down and grabbed his hardness. "Please?"

Forget the party, forget everyone, just take me home and ravage me. That's all I want. Please? Just – please. I pushed my lips up against his roughly and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He didn't fight me, his tongue found mine, hungrily and he kissed me deeper. I was panting into his mouth again.

He suddenly became ridged. His whole body tensed up and the next thing I knew I was spun around behind him. He spread his arms out in front of me and took up a protective crouch. A deep growl came out of him, which scared me to death.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" I was scared, beyond scared. What had happened?

Jacob's head snapped back and forth looking through the darkness for something. But what?

"J-J-Jake?" I couldn't control my stutters.

Jacob's body was shaking in front of me. His growls and snarls growing louder.

"Shh…" His head snapped around for a split second and then was gone again, scanning the darkness.

He swept me up into his shaking arms.

"Ja-cob!" I cried out half scared and half surprised by the sudden movement. I didn't even see it coming, one minute I'm on the ground and the next, I'm up in his arms against his shaking body.

"Christi – please." He pressed his forehead against mine. "Honey." His voice was trembling but still sweet. "Do you trust me?" He closed his eyes for a moment. His body shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-y-yes." I shook my head nervously in agreement.

"I need to get you out of here, please, don't be scared, I'm going to take care of you." He pressed his lips up against mine suddenly and I felt a gust of wind.

He released my lips and I gasped when I realized that the gust of wind was from his – speed. He was running – fast. Very very very fast. Everything became a blur and I felt dizzy. I buried my face into his chest and tried not to look around.

"It's Jake." I heard Sam growl.

Jacob set me down on the beach. I looked around to see the other guys in a V-formation at the edge of the trees.

"Go to Emily." Jacob leaned down and kissed me hard and then pushed me towards Emily.

"What's going on?" Heidi grabbed a hold of me as soon as she saw me. She was shaking like a leaf.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I don't know?" I looked back at Jacob.

His eyes were tortured.

"Jake!" Sam yelled out.

Jacob quickly ran to Sam's right side.

"Seth, take my truck and the girls back to Jake's. Now!" Sam barked out.

Seth jogged over to us.

"C'mon hurry up." He said frantically.

I looked over towards Jacob and our eyes locked for a brief moment.

"I love you." I lipped. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a horrible feeling. I didn't like how I felt at all. I hoped that he would be ok.

"Jake!" Sam called out again.

Jacob's head snapped back around and that was the last time we looked at each other. We ran and got into Sam's truck. Seth quickly turned the key and stared the engine. He drove up the beach to Jacob's house. I looked out the back window and saw the guys disappear, running into the forest. Heidi was crying.

"I don't understand." She whimpered next to me.  
"Shh… it's ok Heidi. Don't worry. It's ok." I tried to console her the best I could.

I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her boyfriend morphed into a wolf. I remembered how I reacted and I didn't want to be the bearer of that news. No thank you. We got to Jacob's house quickly and Seth jumped out of the truck.

"Stay here." He commanded.

He slammed the truck door closed and we watched him run around looking. He quickly returned.

"It's safe, come on." He whispered. "Hurry."

We got out of the truck and ran to the front door. Once we were inside he instructed us to lock the door, close the curtains and not answer for anyone we didn't know. He then disappeared into the forest. Emily looked at me with worried eyes. We both then looked at Heidi. There was an unspoken understanding there, we both knew what our men were, but Heidi had no clue. We couldn't – we wouldn't be the ones to break the news to her.


	46. Hot headed

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Christi and Jake love reviews :)**_

_**PLEASE: Pop over to my author's page and check out my story The Exchange Student!**_

_**I have entered it into the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction and I really need REVIEWS!!! Thanks so much again!**_

_**UPDATE:**_

_**  
The voting for the SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE has begun. I really need all your support and votes. Please visit the challenge page and take the blind poll. **_

_**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2046940/**_

_**A clickable link is also available on my author's page. **_

_**Remember to vote for The Exchange Student (My story**__**) :)~**_

_**  
Thank you all so much for all your reviews. I will make it a point to reply to all reviews received and answer any questions you all might have. Who knows? Perhaps give you a preview to my next chapter? Send a review and find out. **_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV:**

Paul broke into loud snarls as he looked up at the bloodsucker dangling from a branch like a filthy monkey, taunting us and laughing.

"Oh look. A pack of puppy dogs pretending to be big bad wolves." The melody of his laughter echoed through the trees.

Paul took up a pounce position again.

'Easy Paul, relax! Stand down, now!' Sam commanded.

Paul's snout hit the ground as he obeyed the alpha's command.

"Poor little puppy. Don't you know that dogs can't jump?" The filthy leech jumped from one tree to the next.

Pinecones dropped from above hitting us in the head and causing us all to bark out. There was no way any of us could reach the fucker, only if we were in human form could we even think about climbing a tree and getting it. I bet I could reach it. I was taller and stronger than the rest, I could jump up there and get the leech out of the tree.

'Get that thought right out of your head Jacob Black.' Sam barked out.

'I wasn't going to do shit oh grand alpha. S'just a thought.' I rolled my eyes.

The leech chanted above us. "Perhaps if you grew wings you might fly up here and catch me!" He laughed louder dangling from another branch.

The pack went crazy with barks and snarls.

"I hate when my mealtime is interrupted." The bloodsucker's laughter died. "I'm tired of games." He hissed. "Go find a herd of elk to eat!"

He looked down at the pack and then sprung to the next tree, the pack followed below. He lifted his head to the sky and inhaled deeply.

"Ahhh! A young delicious woman waits for me. I haven't the time for games pups. Go away!" He looked down on us with menacing eyes and snarled.

Everything went red. I was blinded by fury at his words. That was my girl, my Christi he was talking about. I knew it!

'Jake, you don't know that for sure.' Embry cut in.

'The leech saw us in the forest. I could smell the bastard!' I howled out with anger.

There were voices in my head, but I paid them no attention, I was furious. I looked up at the fiend and mentally surveyed the distance between us. I could reach the fucker, I know I could! Just one large leap and the filth would be mine.

'Jake! No!' Sam yelled.

I didn't give a fuck, I crouched back and sprung up as high as I could leap. Everything happened so quickly. The fucking leech saw me as I sprung and swatted me like a fucking fly. One moment I was in the air and the next I was being thrown against a tree. I felt the bones in my left shoulder break painfully as my body ricocheted off of the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thump. I yelped in pain.

'Damn it Jake! What the fuck were you thinking?' Sam and the others ran to my side.

Laughter echoed from the treetops as the fiend got away.

'Fuck!' I was in so much pain. 'Christi!'

She was the one and only thing on my mind. I didn't give a fuck about the pain, I needed her to be safe. That fucking parasite was hunting her.

'Paul, Jared run! Go check on the girls!' Sam commanded.

Paul and Jared took off running fast as lightening, I attempted to get up. Bad idea. I howled in pain as soon as I tried to move.

"Don't be an idiot Jacob!" Sam yelled out. He had already phased and was above me surveying the damage of my shoulder.

'Fucking shit, damn it!' I cursed out in pain.

'Take it easy man.' Embry tried to calm me down but it wasn't fucking helping. This shit really hurt.

"Jacob, listen to me, I need you to phase back." Sam said calmly. "Phase back Jake." He repeated. "Wait." He leaned down. "Don't move."

He reached down and quickly pulled out a large tree branch from my shoulder. I howled with pain.

"Sorry, I had to. Now listen to me Jake." His face was calm, his eyes intense. "I need you to phase back."

Sam crouched down next to me. Phase back? How the hell was I supposed to do that when I was fucking experiencing the worst goddamn pain of my life? Phase back? Phasing required concentration, yeah I was better at it than the rest, but not now, not like this. No way in hell I was going to be able to fucking do shit right now.

"Jacob. Listen! I need you to relax. I know it hurts." Like hell he knew. He wasn't the one laying on the ground with broken bones and a goddamn hole in his fucking shoulder, how the fuck did he know anything? "But, trust me. I need you to relax and phase. Deep breaths." He coached me.

I tried to refocus my energy. C'mon Jake, you can do this, don't think of the pain. I took a deep breath in and exhaled through my snout. Another deep breath in through my snout and exhale. Fuck this hurts.

"That's it, focus Jake." Sam coached. "Breathe in slowly and now exhale slowly." He said soothingly.

I felt my body relax, the fire within started to die down.

'The girls are safe. The leech is nowhere near here.' I heard Paul's thoughts.

Oh thank you ancient spirits for taking care of my girl!

'Jared's phasing to talk to Seth. We will head back as soon as they are done talking.'

'No! Stay there. Keep an eye on the girls.' I said frantically.

'Jake, we should really go follow the filthy leeches trail. We can't sit around with our thumbs up our asses while it's out there!' Paul had a point.

I opened my eyes and looked at Sam.

'Paul and Jared?' Sam asked. I nodded. 'Tell them to follow the trail.'

Fuck, I didn't want them to leave the girls alone, but I had to trust in Seth to keep them safe.

'Follow the trail, that's an order from Sam.' I commanded. As second in charge they had to follow my instructions.

'Got it. We're on it Jake.' Jared said and took off running followed by Paul.

'Jacob I need you to refocus.' Sam brought me back to reality. 'You need to phase back.'

I closed my eyes. Sam kept coaching me through relaxation and breathing deeply. It took a while, but my body slowly phased back to human form.

"Son of a bitch!" The pain was indescribable. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Fuck!"

"Easy Jake, relax." Sam's voice was still calm and collected.

Embry and Quil came running out of the woods. When the hell did they leave? They brought back mine and Sam's clothes along with a blanket. Sam got dressed and quickly reached down to put my pants on me. I yelled out in pain any time my body was moved in the slightest. I could feel the bones setting back in place slowly – painfully. Quil and Embry made a makeshift gurney out of the blanket and slid it underneath me. They both looked down on me with apologetic eyes as my body was once again moved. The fountain of curse words flowed freely from my mouth. I didn't give a damn, I was in pain.

The guys slowly lifted me and carried me back to my house.

"How the hell am I going to explain all of this to her?" Embry asked. His eyes were full of worry.

"Perhaps it's time to tell her the truth." Sam said quietly. "I can't tell you which way to tell her Embry, you have to find your own words."

Embry's eyes fell to the ground as we approached my house. Poor guy, I knew exactly what he was going through, but I was in too much fucking pain to be able to offer any kind of coherent advice right now. Seth ran up to us just before we walked out of the tree line. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything – anything but the damn pain.

"How is he?" He asked looking down at me.

"He's in pain. But he'll heal." Sam said shaking his head from side to side.

"_He_ is right fucking here and can hear you just fucking fine!" I barked out.

"Sorry Jake." Seth's eyes instantly focused on me. "I thought you were sleeping."  
"Not sleeping – closing eyes in pain." I groaned.

"Seth, can you get this side?" Embry asked. "I need to go – talk – to Heidi." His head was still hanging low.

"Awe c'mon Emb. S'not that bad." Quil tried to reassure him. Somehow I don't think it helped.

Oh well, time for Embry to face the piper. Seth quickly jogged over to relieve Embry of his carrying duties.

"Did Paul and Jared take off to follow the trail?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they took off to the east." Seth said looking east.

The door to my house slowly opened, we watched as Embry and Blondie walked out. He had his arm around her shoulder and she was chattering, asking a million questions all at once.

"Where did you go? What happened? What was that all about? How could you just get up and leave me like that?" The interrogation went on and on as they walked off. Poor Embry, I truly felt bad for him.

"C'mon, let's get Jake in the house." Sam said.

The door to my house swung open again and I saw Christi come out. She was pacing the porch with her arms tightly crossed over her chest mumbling incoherently.

"Please… please… please…" She kept repeating over and over again.

The guys walked out of the cover of trees towards the house. Christi's head turned in our direction. She squinted through the darkness as we approached. Shit, what the hell was she going to think when she saw me? She gasped loudly as she saw us come closer, her hand reached up to clutch the shirt from her chest.

"Oh god, no." She ran to my side.

"S'ok Christi, he'll be fine." Sam said soothingly.

She had tears in her eyes. She looked down at me with a forced half smile and then nodded at Sam. All I wanted to do was to hold her and to kiss her, but I couldn't do either. I was stuck laying here in this stupid gurney in pain.

"I'm ok honey." I whispered. I didn't want her to hear the pain in my voice, I tried to hide it the best I could.

Her small hand reached down and ran across my forehead softly. I felt a stinging sensation and winced.

"Oh god I'm sorry honey." She squeaked out retracting her hand quickly.

"We need to get him inside Christi. He needs to lie down." Sam spoke again.

Christi stepped aside as the guys carried me into the house. They took me into my room and lay me down on my bed sliding the makeshift gurney out from underneath me. Emily quickly chased them out of my room and started to examine my wounds.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as she felt around my shoulder. "Sorry." I instantly apologized to Emily.

I didn't want to be ungrateful for her help, but fuck it hurt when she touched it.

"Well it's not dislocated, that's the good news. But I think it is broken." You think? If I wasn't in so much pain I'd laugh.

She reached over to the blanket that had been used as my gurney and tore off a large piece of material. She wrapped the material around my good shoulder and created a sling. She helped me slide my arm into it slowly as I bit back another curse word.

She smiled warmly at me. "You'll be just fine in a few days Jacob. Rest now, I'll make you some tea."

I could hear Christi and Sam talking in the living room. She was asking him what happened. All that he would say is that I had an accident.

"Will he be ok?" Christi's voice sounded shaky.

"We heal quickly Christi. Don't worry." Sam said soothingly.

My poor Christi was worried sick over me and for what reason? All because I had to go play the fucking hero and ignore my pack leader's orders and do stupid shit that I wasn't supposed to do, that's why. I'm sure I would hear it from Sam later. Fuck! I looked up at Emily.

"No tea Em. I just want – can you get Christi please?" I wasn't in the mood for tea, I just wanted my girl. I needed her with me.

Emily nodded and left quietly closing the door behind her. I heard Emily tell Christi it was ok for her to come see me now. I heard her tiny footsteps down the hall and then the doorknob turned. She peeked in slowly and looked around.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"Yes honey I'm awake."

She came into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed reluctantly and looked down at me with wide eyes. Her face turned pale.

"S'not that bad." I tried to force a smile.

"You're covered in blood." She gasped.

"S'all dry by now." I knew all my wounds had healed shut, I had felt them healing on the way home.

She kneeled next to me crossing her arms on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears as she buried her head between her arms, hiding her face from me. It hurt like hell, but I reached over with my good hand and stroked her hair softly.

"God Jake, why did this happen?" Her words were muffled by the mattress.

"S'ok honey, I'll be fine." I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled into her arms.

"Why?" I was confused, she didn't do nothing to be sorry for.

"For crying like a big baby." She lifted her head slightly and looked up at me.

"You're apologizing for crying?" I couldn't help but chuckle and then groaned out in pain as my body shook. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Her head snapped up.

"Yeah, quit making me laugh." I smiled big. "You're killin' me here." It's amazing how she can make me forget everything. "Come here beautiful." I wanted to kiss her, I licked my lips trying to give her a not so subtle hint.

She slowly stood up and leaned down to kiss me very softly and very carefully. She ran her hand over my face lightly and looked deep into my eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Jacob Black." She looked down at me with intense eyes.

"I'll try." I reached up with my good hand and ran my fingers over her cheek and jaw line.

A beautiful smile formed on her delicious lips. Why the hell are you such and idiot Jacob? Why can't you just mind your own damn business and stop being such a fucking hot head all the time? Oh, right, protecting my imprint who just happens to be the love of my life. She's worth it. I smiled against her lips.

"What's so funny?" She smiled back.

"Nothing s'just I love you." I smiled again.

"Mmm… bet I love you more." I wouldn't count on it Christi, but ok, I'll play along.

"Mmm… probably."

"Do I detect sarcasm Mr. Black?"

"Nope. Just letting you feel like you won." I couldn't help grinning big.

"So considerate." She rolled her eyes at me playfully. "You need to rest." Her eyes filled with concern again. "Your body needs to heal. I'll – I'll sleep in the other room tonight so you can be comfortable. Ok? Call me if you need anything."

She was going to what? Sleep – in the other room? Not with me? No way in hell that was going to happen. I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't even think about it Jacob Black. You need to rest in peace without anything or anyone disturbing you. Stop being such a hard head." She narrowed her eyes.

Well, I was covered in dry blood and dirt and my body was still throbbing, maybe she had a point, but fuck I didn't like the idea at all. I wanted her in my arms. Damn fucking broken bones. I will give in and let her have her way, for tonight.

"Ok honey. I'll miss you." I leaned my head up and stole another kiss.

"I'll be right here silly." She rolled her eyes again.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. It sucks to sleep alone now." She smiled sweetly. "Ok – rest time for the wounded, unless you want me to help you wash up?"

"I'm – I'm too – I just can't right now angel." I was in too much pain to move, and I think she knew it. Her eyes fell to the ground. "Hey." I lifted her chin to look at me. "S'ok, I'll be fine, I just need to rest. I'll clean up tomorrow ok?"

"Ok then."

She pulled the sheet over me carefully and looked around to make sure I was comfortable. She's so damn sweet.

"Are you hungry?"  
"A little, but I can't wait for tomorrow. G'night angel, sleep sweet." I reached up and caressed her face one more time and gave her one more kiss good night.

She walked out of the room turning the light off behind her.


	47. Stubborn Headed Wolf

_**A/N:**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**And remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Christi and Jake love reviews :)**_

_**PLEASE: Pop over to my author's page and check out my story The Exchange Student!**_

_**I have entered it into the Sort of Beautiful Challenge here on fan fiction!!! Thanks so much again!**_

_**UPDATE:**_

_**  
The voting for the SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE has begun. I really need all your support and votes. Please visit the challenge page and take the blind poll. Voting will go on until October 12th.**_

_**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2046940/**_

_**A clickable link is also available on my author's page. **_

_**Remember to **__**vote for**__** my story **__**The Exchange Student**_

_****_

Thank you all so much for all your reviews. I will make it a point to reply to all reviews received and answer any questions you all might have.

* * *

**Christi's POV:**

"What did he mean it's safe?" Heidi asked.

She was standing in the middle of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her body was still trembling.

"It's…" Oh it's nothing Heidi, your boyfriend is just a wolf that's all. You understand right? "It's…" I was at a complete loss of words.  
"A bear, we get them in these parts from time to time." Emily interrupted.

I looked at her and she gave me a desperate look that screamed for me to please agree with her.

"A bear?" Heidi questioned.

"That's right. A bear, in fact, the other night when I first came to Jake's I saw it. It really scared the shit out of me." I chuckled and put my arm around Heidi's shoulders. "I was standing outside on the porch and I heard a rustling in the woods, Jake was in the garage and I didn't know what the hell it was. Then I saw the glowing eyes." I mock shivered.

I could feel Heidi relaxing. To be honest, I hated lying to my best friend and I knew I would definitely be hearing about it when she finally found out the truth, but Emily had given me an easy way out and I had to take it.

"How about a nice cup of tea, it will sooth your nerves." Emily smiled warmly. Her eyes were the only give away to her nervousness.

"Tea sounds great Emily." I smiled back.

"Perfectly good." Heidi smiled big.

Emily and I exchanged a worried glance as she walked into the kitchen to put a kettle of water to boil. Heidi proceeded to ask me several questions on my bear encounter, which I answered as honestly as possible. After all I did have a bear encounter so it's not like I was really lying about that.

Emily came out of the kitchen with two large mugs full of tea. She handed Heidi and I each a mug and then went back in the kitchen.

"But if there's a huge bear out there, isn't that dangerous for the guys?" Heidi gasped.

"Sam has many years of experience in dealing with bears." Emily looked at me and then back at Heidi. "He knows what to do."

I took a sip of my tea. "This is really good Emily. Mint and...?" I took another sip and tried to figure out the rest of the tea. "Lemon grass… Chamomile and is that orange rind or blossom?"

"It's Jake's dad's special blend." She winked at me. "But I believe Jacob made this batch. Unless he's been holding Billy's stash a secret from us for all these years." She gave a small chuckle.

"Can I ask what's in it?" I asked taking another sip and sloshing it around my mouth, I couldn't quite put my finger on the rest of the ingredients.

"I can tell you – but Jake might kill me afterwards. No one else is supposed to know what it is, but I know enough about herbs to know what's in the tea." She sipped on her tea. "He got pretty perturbed the day I told him I had figured out the family secret." She smiled and took another sip.

"Ok fine, don't want to get you in trouble Em. I will ask Jake later." He will be home later, right?

A loud howl echoed in the distance. I froze and felt my heart sink. A loud crash made me jump out of my seat.

"What's wrong?" Heidi was immediately at my side. "Christi? What's wrong?"

"Oh god I'm sorry." I looked down at the mug I was drinking out of. It had fallen out of my hands and onto the living room floor, shattering and spilling tea all over.

Emily quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with several cloths, before I had a chance to protest she had knelt on the floor and was cleaning the mess up.

"Are you ok?" Heidi asked again. "What happened to you just then?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, the howl just startled me. I'm not used to those kinds of noises, just unnerved me I guess."

God I hope Jacob is ok, please let him be ok… please, please, please. I wouldn't be able to live without him. I had no idea what the hell was going on but the one thing I did know is that I was scared for Jacob, I had a really, really bad feeling about all of this.

I knelt down and attempted to help Emily out but she wanted nothing to do with my help, she wanted me to sit and relax. She finished cleaning up and emerged from the kitchen with another cup of tea for me. We sat in silence for a while, Emily and I exchanged several silent worried glances. What was going on? And what was taking them so long? I just wanted him to be home already, at home and safe. I got dizzy, very dizzy and sick to my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked concerned. "You're all white Christi. Are you ok?"

Something was definitely very wrong. There was a loud knock at the door, I jumped.

"Who – who is it?" Heidi asked.

"S'me Heidi." Embry's voice called out from the other side of the door.

Heidi jumped out of her seat and ran to open the door. Embry looked so sad, his shoulders slumped and his head was to the ground.

"What's going on?" Heidi wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"S'nothing s'just that we had a little accident." His eyes slowly met mine.

My hand clasped my chest and I gasped. "Oh no." I was completely winded, like someone had punched me in the gut.

"What kind of accident?" Heidi pressed on.

"Jake – he – fell out of a tree." His eyes fell back down to the ground.

Fell out of a tree? What was he doing in a tree? And why would he fall? Jake was one of the most coordinated people I have ever met. There was no way that he just happened to climb a tree and then mysteriously fell out of it.

"C'mon Heidi, lets go home. Sam's bringing Jake home." He wrapped his arm around Heidi's shoulder, looked up and nodded once before heading out the door.

Heidi immediately began interrogating him. Can't say I envied him, because I felt for poor Embry. I knew exactly how persistent and annoying Heidi's inquisitions could be. My head felt fuzzy, my thoughts were spinning round and round, how badly was he hurt? What the hell happened to him? I suddenly felt very, very claustrophobic, I needed some fresh air and I needed it now. I swung the front door open and walked onto the porch pacing back and forth worried sick.

"Please… please… please…" Oh god please let him be ok. Please don't let him be too badly hurt. He heals fast right? He will be ok.

I heard rustling in the forest. I turned my head and caught the outline of three huge figures coming out of the darkness. They were holding something. I gasped at the realization that that something was my boyfriend.

"Oh god, no." I ran to his side immediately.

Jacob's left hand side was completely covered in blood, he had a huge red mark on his shoulder – a wound – it had to have been a wound I just knew it was – only – it had healed already so all that was left was the mark and a lot of blood. Small cuts just didn't bleed that much, how bad had it been?

Sam tried to console me and tell me that Jacob would be just fine. I didn't believe him, he looked pale and like he'd lost a lot of blood. I didn't know if that could affect him, I knew he healed quickly, but could he heal after loosing _that much_ blood? I felt my eyes well up with tears, I tried unsuccessfully to hold them back, but it didn't work. Jacob looked at me with nervous eyes, I forced a smile and then nodded at Sam, letting him know that I acknowledged his consolation, even though it didn't do much for me internally. I was broken in a million pieces, my poor Jacob was hurt and there was nothing I could do to make it right for him.

Jacob forced a whisper out and told me he was ok, I knew he wasn't, I could see he wasn't, why does he have to be so damn – well such a stubborn headed – man. I reached down and touched his face, he winced.

"Oh god I'm sorry honey." I can't believe I hurt him.

"We need to get him inside Christi. He needs to lie down." Sam gave me a stern look.

Right, I'm sure that blanket gurney thingy wasn't very comfortable to lie in. I followed closely behind as they carried him in and lay him on the bed. Poor Jacob, he groaned and cursed as they lay him down and slid the blanket from underneath him.

"Ok, everyone out." Emily shooed everyone out, I alone stood there waiting. "You too Christi." She gave me an apologetic nod. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Em."

I lipped _I love you_ to Jake and walked out to the living room. Sam and Quil were talking to Seth in hushed voices.

"Fucking leech!" Seth hissed out.

As soon as I walked in the room all three of them looked up at me and stood silent.

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled out from the room.

All of us turned and looked down the hallway. I turned back around to face Sam.

"What the hell happened out there?" I was determined to find out the truth.

"I think its best that Jake tells you…" Sam started to talk but I wasn't having any of that.  
"Just save the _Jake will tell you_ talk." I was past courteous conversation, someone better speak and they better speak now. "Tell me what happened." I looked Sam square in the eye.

Sam looked menacing, he could easily have yelled at me or told me to mind my own business. Perhaps it was my squared shoulders and determination that finally made his resolve crumble. His face softened as he looked at me.

"Christi, I understand this is difficult for you." I opened my mouth to protest but he raised his hand to silence me. "But you have to understand something very important. You just recently became aware of our world and of what we are, Jake has taken a huge chance in letting you in on our tribal secrets." He studied my face and then continued. "Please understand that these secrets are not shared with everyone, they are a privilege…"  
Ok, I couldn't hold back any longer. "So you are saying that I should feel privileged to know the truth? Didn't I deserve the truth?" I huffed out with exasperation.

"You should feel loved." Sam's voice boomed out, I shrunk back. "You should be happy to have someone who trusts you and loves you so much that he would disclose such sensitive information to you. It is only because of that love that you are here. Jacob is bound to you by love just as he is bound to his tribe by duty. There is only so much information we can share with outsiders. We are bound to protect our tribe, our families and our loved ones. This bond includes the protection of any pack member's imprintee."  
"What's an imprintee?" I was lost. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

Sam's stern resolve melted. He looked at me incredulously.

"Well?" I pushed my hands onto my hips.

"What exactly did Jacob tell you?"

"That you are _wolves._" I elongated each word.

"Yes, but what else?" He crossed his arms impatiently.

"What more is there Sam? Isn't that enough? My whole world has been turned upside down, I meet a man and fall in love and find out he's a shape shifter. Isn't that entirely too much information for one person to process? Should he honestly have been expected to tell me more than that?" I took several steps forward and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Tell me what the hell you are talking about. I want to know now!"

Sam took a step away from me.

"Easy Christi." Quil put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Easy nothing Quil." I snapped my head around and looked at him, "I'm tired of being in the dark."

I looked back at Sam and took in his intensity, I didn't want to piss him off, I knew what happened when they got mad, well sort of.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded so small. "I'm just really upset and really confused and I probably am not ready to hear the answers to half of my questions, but I need to know one thing." My eyes dropped to the ground. "Will he be ok?" I was at the verge of tears again.

"We heal quickly Christi. Don't worry." Sam's voice was so sweet and soothing.

I managed to whisper _ok_ back to him. I heard the bedroom door open and looked down the hall, Emily walked out slowly, her face was completely worn out.

"You can go in and see him now Christi." She looked up at me with a weak smile.

"Thank you – all of you so much for everything." I nodded and walked towards the room.

I heard the front door close behind me as I reached for the doorknob. The light next to the bed had been left on. Jacob's eyes were closed and I wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep. I called out his name softly.

"Yes honey I'm awake." His voice still had so much pain in it.

I walked into the room closing the door behind me and slowly approached the bed. Jacob didn't look so good, his face was a sickly yellowish brown and the dry blood made him look like someone out of a horror flick. His arm was in a sling.

"S'not that bad." He smiled weakly.

"You're covered in blood." I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth.

"S'all dry by now." He was right, dry and darkening.

My knees felt weak, I kneeled down next to him and couldn't stand it anymore, I buried my head in my arms. Jacob grunted out, I felt his large hand stroke my hair softly.

"God Jake, why did this happen?" I couldn't look at him, I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

"S'ok honey, I'll be fine." His voice was so weak.

"I'm sorry." I'm an idiot, why am I crying? I should be taking care of Jacob, not crying.

"Why?" He asked earnestly.

"For crying like a big baby." I peeked out from underneath my arms and looked at him.

"You're apologizing for crying?" He chuckled and then groaned out in pain. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry." I quickly looked up at him.

"Yeah, quit making me laugh." A beautiful grin formed on his lips. "You're killin' me here." I couldn't help but smile back. "Come here beautiful."

He licked his lips and looked at me with the most amazingly sexy face. How could I resist such tempting lips? I slowly got up, making sure not to shift the bed and leaned down to kiss him. I was super extra careful not to hurt him or shift him in any way. I couldn't help reaching out and touching his face.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Jacob Black." I meant it, I couldn't handle another scare like this ever again. I would surely die of a heart attack.

"I'll try." He reached up to my face and caressed my cheek.

I smiled at him, his touch felt good I had to admit it. We kissed again but were interrupted by Jacob's sudden smile.

"What's so funny?" I smiled back.

"Nothing s'just I love you." He's so cute.

"Mmm… bet I love you more." The most.

"Mmm… probably." Ok I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Do I detect sarcasm Mr. Black?" I had to tease him about it.

"Nope. Just letting you feel like you won." He smiled big again.

"So considerate." I rolled my eyes at him. "You need to rest." Yeah he was in a good mood, but he still looked like hell. "Your body needs to heal. I'll – I'll sleep in the other room tonight so you can be comfortable. Ok? Call me if you need anything."

His face suddenly twisted and became desperate. Here it comes… I better stop him before he talks me out of it. He needs to rest tonight and I don't want to hurt him. He opened his mouth but I jumped right in.

"Don't even think about it Jacob Black. You need to rest in peace without anything or anyone disturbing you. Stop being such a hard head." I tried to look stern and prayed he would take me seriously. I wasn't very good at this dominant thing.

"Ok honey. I'll miss you." He leaned in and kissed me unexpectedly.  
"I'll be right here silly." I rolled my eyes playfully once again.

"You know what I mean." He looked at me with saddened eyes.  
"Yeah, I do. It sucks to sleep alone now. Ok – rest time for the wounded, unless you want me to help you wash up?"

I didn't like the idea of letting him sleep in dry blood and covered in filth.

"I'm – I'm too – I just can't right now angel." His face saddened again.

Poor Jake, he didn't want me to know just how much pain he was really in, even now he was trying to make _me_ feel better about everything that was going on. That knowledge just made it so much worse for me. I felt awful. I hadn't realized my head had dropped again until I felt Jake's hand lift my chin.

"Hey. S'ok, I'll be fine, I just need to rest. I'll clean up tomorrow ok?" His sweet eyes looked so concerned and sad.

"Ok then." I didn't want to make him feel worse than he already did.

I gently covered him and looked him over once to make sure he was comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" I didn't want him to go to sleep hungry.

"A little, but I can wait for tomorrow. G'night angel, sleep sweet." His hand reached for my face once again and then he pulled me into his lips for one more kiss good night.

I left him in his room hesitantly. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone, not at all. But I know I had to, Jacob needs his rest. I could hear Jacob snoring as I walked down the hallway. Wow he fell asleep quickly. I chuckled and headed back into the living room. I heard what sounded like a light tap on the window. I walked over and pulled back the curtain, there was nothing there. Must have been a branch. I closed the curtain again and heard Jacob moan from the room.

"Christi? Christi?" He sounded frantic.

I ran into the room to see what was wrong. He had sat up and was looking around.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" I looked him over to see what was wrong.

"Stay here. I need you to stay with me. Ok?"

Was this what this was all about? He didn't want to sleep alone, the big baby? Ugh!

"Jake…" I whined out in protest. "You need rest hun."

"This isn't about rest." His voice took on that dominant tone again. The same tone that it had taken in the forest. "Shh…"

I watched as he shifted forward with a grimace and looked around. He closed his eyes and tilted his head as if to hear something. I was utterly confused, what had him all riled up? His body slumped back onto his pillow and he sighed out.

"Could you – help me take my pants off?" He smiled weakly. "Sucks to sleep in jeans."

So that was it? First he's frantic and now he acts like nothing happened? Should I even ask?

"Uh – sure honey." I had a million questions in my mind.

I reached down and removed his pants as gently as I could. I didn't particularly like the fact that I was hurting him, he struggled for breath as he shifted his hips off of the bed.

"I'm sorry." I paused to look up at his face.

"S'ok. I'll…"

"Sure, sure, I know, you'll be ok." Stubborn headed wolf. I smiled.

"I need you to stay here with me tonight ok?" His dominant tone had not left him.

"Jacob" I protested.

"That's not a request." He looked at me sternly.

"Fine. But I'm sleeping on the floor." I marched around the side of the bed and grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor.

Jacob moaned out in what I thought was a combination of pain and frustration. I looked down at him, he didn't look happy.

"Look, I'm not doing this to be mean. You're arm is in a sling Jake. You need to rest – _alone_ – and without me moving the bed around."

"Well then be careful and don't move the bed." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"You are truly exasperating Jacob." I shook my head. I grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. "Do you mind if I use this on the floor?"

"Talk about exasperating." He narrowed his eyes.  
"I come from a long line of stubborn headed women. Get used to it." I smiled triumphantly and spread out the blanked on the floor.

"Ok then." He groaned and sat back up, he swung his leg over the side of the bed. "If you're sleeping on the floor, then so am I."

"What?" I was flabbergasted.

He pushed himself up with his good arm. You've got to be kidding me.

"Lay back down you stubborn headed idiot." I leaned in to push him back but stopped myself.

"Well then sleep with me and we won't have this argument." He said painfully.

"Fine, fine, what ever stubborn, you win. I'll sleep with you. Just please." I placed my hand on his stomach, since I thought that was a safe place to put it and pushed him back onto the bed.

"That's what I thought." He huffed out.

Ok he wins, for now.


	48. My personal care giver

_**A/N: **_

_**Here's another yummy Jakey chapter. Ok so I'm thinking that it's become a bit redundant to go back and forth between CPOV and JPOV, I will still continue going and back and forth when necessary but I will not keep writing the same thing over and over again. :) Unless of course you all protest and wish for me to keep my format.**_

_**Send me a review and let me know what you think on the subject. Those who review will get an extra preview to the next chapter ;)**_

_**I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight I am a mere mortal woman with an overactive imagination that can't seem to keep Jake's clothes on for some reason? *blushes***_

* * *

**Jake's POV:**

My nose was burning, I woke up and sat up in bed quickly, that was stupid, I moaned out in pain. Fuck! The sweetness in the air was intoxicating, disgustingly intoxicating. What the hell is going on? I was at full attention. There was a fucking leech nearby, I could smell the bloodsucker plain as day, he was close. Fuck!

That fucking parasite was near, probably stalking his _prey_. The thought… just the idea of that leech feeding on my Chri… fuck! I felt sick to my stomach, I was honestly going to hurl. Of all the stupidities to think of Jacob Black. I needed Christi with me, there was no way, injured or not that I was going to let her out of my sight tonight.

"Christi? Christi?" I moaned out in pain.

She ran in from the other room and was quickly at my side.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain? What's wrong?" She looked me over frantically.

How in the world was I supposed to explain this shit to her?

"Stay here. I need you to stay with me. Ok?" I was prepared to beg if I had to. I would do anything to keep her near me.

Christi's concern faded from her face and a new expression – suspicion – took its place.

"Jake… You need rest hun." She sounded like a whiney child that hadn't gotten their way.

Well if she was playing the child, I was going to have to play the adult.

"This isn't about rest." It's about your safety I can't have you alone with that goddamn parasite lurking around the outside of my fucking house! I heard something snap outside. "Shh…"

I sat forward in pain and listened, I could hear light footsteps outside and then, they disappeared. I kept listening but there was nothing… then I heard the sound of large paws against the ground, relief washed over me as I slumped back onto my pillow. Good thing the pack was near and on patrol. Christi looked scared and confused. Better if I play things cool.

"Could you – help me take my pants off?" That pretty suave, right? "Sucks to sleep in jeans." Ok, so I added that in for good measure.

Christi just looked at me weird. Well, I reckon she would think I was strange after that. Oh well, who cares. She helped to take my pants off and apologized for hurting me. She had no reason for apologies it was that fucking leech not her that hurt me. Yeah, ok so maybe it was my fault, but who cares about stupid details. Especially when it involves me being a hot headed idiot.

Speaking of stubborn headed people… Christi is real stubborn, we got into an argument over her wanting to sleep on the floor, nah uh, that wasn't an option, she _was_ going sleeping with me and I was going to make sure of that. After a short argument she finally caved in and agreed to stay with me.

"That's what I thought." I said triumphantly to her once she agreed to stay.

She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to the other side of the bed. Wait a sec, I can't have her sleep with me like this. I'm all gross.

"Uh – honey?" I turned off the dominant voice that I was using with her.

"Yeah?" She huffed out, still annoyed by our previous conversation.

"You think you could help me get to the bathroom to wash up?" I said with chagrin.

I don't know how I intended to move since I was in so much pain, but I would do it if it meant Christi would be sleeping with a clean body next to her instead of this monstrosity caked in dirt and blood. I watched Christi pause and look me over slowly. Her face fell and her annoyance melted away.

"Can you even move?" Her voice cracked with concern.

"Probably not, but I don't want you to have to sleep with me like this." That's just gross.

"What if I help you clean up in here?" I wasn't sure how that was supposed to work, "I can give you a sponge bath in bed." She clarified.

Oh.

"Sure." I didn't like the idea of her going out of my sight again, but I knew I had to clean up before she got into bed with me.

She walked out of the room, I listened to her rummaging in the kitchen, she came down the hall with a bucket and then disappeared into the bathroom again. I heard the water in the tub come on and then the sound of water hitting plastic.

"Jake, where do you keep towels?" She yelled out from the bathroom.

"In the hallway closet." I groaned in pain, it took a lot of effort to yell out. I wonder if that fucking leech fractured my ribs. It sure felt that way.

She came back out of the bathroom with the bucket in her hand and then went to the closet in the hall and got some towels. She slowly walked back into the room and looked me over as she set the bucket down on the ground.

"I'm going to put some towels down around you so we don't get the bed wet ok?"

"Ok angel." I struggled to sit up again, the left side of my body was aching.

Christi laid out a towel behind my back against the pillow and a couple more around either side of me. She moved the bucket to the right side of me and bent down to soak a washcloth in soapy water. She slowly helped to remove the sling from my arm and then paused looking at my chest with concern.

"S'ok honey, you won't hurt me." I smiled encouragingly at her.

I needed to suck it up and just let her clean me up. I really wish I could be the one cleaning myself up instead of her. She looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly. Her hand reached forward and placed the towel against my stomach. The water was hot, which felt really good against my skin.

She carefully rubbed the towel over my stomach, cleaning up all the dry dirt and blood from my skin. My stomach muscles tightened when I felt the soft skin of her palm slowly brush up against me. She lingered there and I watched her eyes darken as the washcloth slowly circled back and forth on my abs. She leaned forward, her hair fell over her shoulder and onto her face. God she's perfectly beautiful. She dropped the washcloth back in the water and reached back to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Leave it." My voice came out in a deep whisper. "I like it down." I smiled.

She swallowed hard and nodded. She ran her fingers a few times through her beautiful hair then bent down and rinsed the towel out in the bucket and brought it back over my skin still working on my stomach and torso with the greatest of care. I couldn't resist capturing her hand in mine. Her pulse sped up and she started to breathe a little uneven. She didn't look at me, she kept her eyes fixed on our hands. I slid my thumb over the back of her hand slowly and then intertwined my fingers in between hers.

"Are you ok Jake?" She looked at me with the most beautiful lust filled eyes. "I'm – I'm not hurting you am I?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Not at all." I whispered back.

I held her gaze for a while, her heart was pounding in her chest and I caught the faint scent of her arousal. The wolf inside of me growled but the man recoiled in pain.

"What's wrong?" She dropped the cloth in the bucket and placed her palm on my cheek.

"S'nothing angel."

I tried to make my voice sound reassuring, but I don't think it really worked out the way I had planned. I sounded in pain. Well, I was in pain, a hell of a lot of pain, but I wasn't going to let Christi see it.

She bent down and rinsed the towel out in the bucket and brought it back over my skin, moving up towards my chest. I winced as she touched my left side.

"Are you ok?" She stopped cold in her tracks.

The washcloth slowly dripped onto my skin. I struggled to catch my breath, come on Jake, suck it up!

"Yeah, s'just a little tender." I tried hard to not whine like a baby.

"I'll try to be gentler, let me know if it hurts ok." Her face then turned serious. "And don't try and suck it up." She scolded me. "I know that's what you've been doing. Quit trying to be brave."

"Sure, sure. Or what? You gonna punish me?" I teased.

"Hmmm… something like that." She raised her eyebrow. "But then again…" She paused and looked me over. "You are pretty banged up… So perhaps I will let you off easily this time around." A wicked smile formed on her lips.

"Easy schmeezy. You're just a big softy Chris." I smiled big.

"Don't provoke me Jacob Black." She warned. "I'll sleep in the other room and lock the door." She wagged the washcloth in front of my face in threat.

"Ok, ok, fine, I give up, I'll behave." I gave in for the sake of not arguing. S'not like a locked door would keep her away from me anyway, I could open any door locked or not.

"That's what I thought." She smiled triumphantly.

"I didn't say you won." I mumbled.

"What? Sorry? What was that?" She put her hand to her ear.

"Nothing." I moaned out in defeat.

I think I finally found someone who matches my hardheadedness. She smiled and bent back down to rinse out the washcloth. She took extra care to be gentle on me as she finished cleaning up all the filth from my body. I groaned like a little girl when she touched my left shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She gasped out concerned.

"Don't worry." I winced as she touched it again, I'm such a fucking baby!

"I'll stop. You're pretty clean now." She smiled sweetly and dropped the cloth in the bucket. "I'll be right back."

She bent down to grab the bucket but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

"What's wrong?" My Christi is always so sweet and concerned.

"Nothing angel, just wanted to thank you s'all."

She smiled and licked her lips.

"Mmm… and what kind of thanks do I get?" She leaned in a little closer teasingly.

"Hmm… let me think?" I looked up at the ceiling and clicked my tongue. "I _suppose_ I'll kiss you."

"Oh, you suppose now do you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, I probably won't enjoy it at all… since I'm hurting and all, but I _guess_ it will do." I gave her a crooked smile.

"Hmm… well, I guess if it's that torturous perhaps you shouldn't then, I wouldn't want to cause you any discomfort or pain." Damn, she was good at this teasing game. But I was even better.

I leaned in and barely brushed my lips against hers. She sighed deeply in anticipation.

"Ok then." I turned my head away from her and close my eyes. "Was sleepy anyway." I said with a big yawn.

"Hey." She finally protested. "Not fair."

"Get your beautiful lips over here then." I said turning my head but keeping my eyes closed tightly.

I felt the bed shift just a little and then her hot breath was against my lips. Her lips barely brushed against mine and then pulled back.

"Tease." I smiled.

"Just giving the patient what he wants." I felt her smile against my lips.

"Mmm… does that make you my doctor or my sexy nurse?" I smiled big.

"It's up to you, your fantasy Jake." She whispered seductively.

"How about you be Christi and I be Jake?" My fantasies were already coming true, I didn't need to role play to make it any better than it already was.  
"Sounds good to me." She moaned lightly.

I felt her nose brush up against mine softly and then down my cheek, tickling my skin. I could feel her hot breath so close to my mouth, those delicious lips taunting me as she slid her nose back up my cheek. Her lips brushed up against mine again but never fully came in contact. She was driving me crazy, but I let her, this was obviously what she wanted and I wasn't going to stop her, not now. Ok so I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this.

"Do you want to kiss me?" She whispered up against my lips.

"Yes." I whispered back.

I felt her tongue brush up against my bottom lip slowly and I had to bite back a moan.

"How bad do you want my lips?" She was merciless. I love her so fucking much.

"Just as bad as you want to kiss me." I said firmly. "So quit fucking teasing me and just kiss me already."

I opened my eyes and saw her lust filled eyes, I reached up and knotted my right hand in the back of her hair and pulled her towards me crushing my lips against hers. Her lips molded against mine and parted for my tongue. Yes, this was exactly what I needed, to feel my Christi's mouth and tongue against mine. She slid her hands over my shoulder causing me to grunt out in pain. She pulled away suddenly.

"Jake, we – we need to – stop." She was panting. "I don't – want – to hurt – you."

"Shut up Christi." She wasn't doing nothing to hurt me.

I grabbed her hair a little harder and pulled her back to my lips. She made the sexiest whining noise into my mouth, fuck she's perfect. Damn it, why the hell do I have to be in so much fucking pain? Her arousal was so strong and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it, I'd have to leave her hanging for the second time tonight. Fuck! Way to go Jake, you idiot looser!

I loosened my grip on her hair and slowed down, kissing her deep and soft. I moved my hand towards her face, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me angel." I said against her lips. "I love you so much."

"Mmm… if this is the thanks I'm going to get then I will do it more often." She smiled against my lips.

"Always baby, but I need to stop now." I said regretfully. "I – I'm sorry, I can't…" Cous I'm a fucking looser and I'm in pain. "That I'm leaving you hanging."

"Nah, not hanging at all, I'm happy just to be here next to you." She curled up on my right side and kissed my right shoulder. "You need rest hun. Don't worry," she winked, "I'll make you make it up to me when you're feeling better." She smiled big.

"You can count on it angel." I wiggled my eyebrows at her playfully making her giggle.

"Ok then," she got up, "time to clean up and then time to sleep. You go ahead and rest."

"Can't you just leave it?" I asked missing her body against mine.

"It's going to reek in here come morning. It'll take me like two minutes."

She rolled her eyes and before I could argue was out the door. I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on everything around me, scent, sound and feeling pushed to the front of my senses. All I could smell was Christi, all I could hear was the sounds of the forest at night, a bullfrog croaking, crickets chirping, a large animal panting in the background, its paws kept a steady rhythm against the damp ground, one, two, three and four. Another set of paws joined the first, my brothers were gathered and watching, there was no need for suspicion or fear tonight. I finally felt myself relax and start to drift off to sleep.

Christi slowly crawled into bed with me a few minutes later, I felt her soft skin against me. I opened my eyes and saw that she had changed into a silky blue nightdress, God she's going to kill me with temptation she's so fucking sexy.

"Nice." I said and ran my hand up her thigh.

"Well it sucks to sleep in jeans." She smiled coyly.

I slid my hand behind her and patted her ass gently. She shivered. I couldn't leave her hanging, there was no way I was going to be so selfish. I – I could help her out like I had earlier tonight and maybe then she'd be ok. I slid my hand down the curve of her ass and in between her legs.

"Jake." She sighed.

"Mmm… Come here and let me kiss you."

She very carefully slid up and pressed her lips against mine softly. I cupped her mound in my hand and started to knead. She hissed into my mouth as my fingers slid inside of her panties and found her clit. Her hips bucked into my hand shaking the bed.

"Easy honey." I hissed out in pain.

"Oh God Jake, what are you doing? It's ok, I – I don't need you to – Oh God." Her eyes rolled back into her head as I slid two fingers inside of her wet center.

"Let me make you feel good." I kissed her again.

I curled my fingers forward and found her g-spot making her moan out loud.

"That's right honey, feel good for me." I encouraged her.

She kissed me harder, panting heavy into my mouth and opened her legs a little wider allowing me better access to her sweet center. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips and slowly licked them off. She's so damn sweet and delicious. I quickly replaced my fingers and picked up the pace, sliding in and out of her faster, circling my thumb on her clit.

"Come on Christi, come for me." I urged. "Don't hold back."

She moaned at my words, her body tensed and then she released on my fingers. Her whole body shook with her aftermath.

"Mmm… better?" I asked once I felt her relaxed against me.

"So much better." She smiled sleepily at me.

"Are you satisfied?" I had to make sure, I didn't want to leave her half way satisfied. I would never do that to my girl.

"You always satisfy me. It's like you know exactly what I want and need." She curled up against me.

"I aim to please." I grinned big.

She yawned deeply and kissed my chest.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me honey. You are the best."

"Yeah, you only love me cuz I'm a sex god." I teased.

"Hmm… I see your fall didn't injure your ego."

"Nope, it's fully in tact." I growled playfully.

"Stupid wolf." She giggled. "What the heck were you doing up in a tree anyway?" She said lightheartedly.

Damn I wasn't expecting her to bring that back up. Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I'm tired honey, can we go to sleep?" I tried to brush it off.

Lucky for me she agreed to go to sleep and asked no more about the tree incident.


	49. Unexpected Interruptions

_**A/N:  
**_

_**Ok, so I am moving forward in my story with more every day things. I hope you all enjoy the progression I am taking. Don't worry I will not forget the lemons :)~**_

**_Poor Christi is put through the ringer here, let me know what you all think._**

_**Remember to PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Christi and Jake love reviews :)**_

* * *

**Christi's POV:**

For being such a big and strong man Jake sure is a big baby. I love him, don't get me wrong, but he is a very needy patient. He wouldn't let me leave his side except to go to the bathroom and groaned every time I had to go make us food. I'm not sure what came over him, was he always like this and I just didn't notice? Or was there more to the madness of his behavior?

All men seem to be big babies when it comes to pain, you would think that being the man that he is and that he heals as quickly as he does Jake would be passed all that whiney stuff. Then again, once a baby, always a baby. Actually, it felt good to feel needed. Jake had a definite way of making me feel needed and very well appreciated. No matter how small the gesture, even if I was bringing him a glass of water, he would take the time to tell me how much he appreciated me. This is why I love this man, he makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's truly amazing how much he has warmed my heart.

Three days had passed since Jake's accident, he was already showing signs of improvement, his bruises were slowly subsiding and his left shoulder wasn't as tender as it had been. Jake had broken his left shoulder and fractured a few ribs with his fall, he still couldn't get out of bed, per Emily's instruction but he should be able to be out and about within the next few days. There were no scars to be seen on his perfect russet skin, only a few bruises where the main broken bones were. I would be lying if I said I got used to this super fast wolf healing thing, because I didn't, I was still baffled and amazed by the whole phenomenon, it was interesting to watch his body heal before my eyes.

Heidi and Embry had gone off somewhere alone, the only information Emily would give me was that they needed some time alone. I had no idea what was going on, but I'm glad that they were able to spend some time together. I hope that Heidi wasn't going to freak out if Embry decided to tell her the truth. I remembered how that information had affected me, I shuddered with the thought.

"Are you cold?" Jacob looked down at me with sleepy eyes.

"I thought you were still sleeping. Sorry I woke you."

Jacob had convinced me to lay with him and take an afternoon nap. I had no idea he had woken up.

"You shuddered. What's going on Christi?" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Nothing honey, I was just thinking about – stupidities really."

"You can tell me anything… you know that right?" He leaned down and pressed his cheek up against mine. "I won't think it's stupid." His voice was so sweet and comforting.

"I know hun." I leaned my head to look at him and he kissed me softly.

There was a loud knock at the door. I groaned and pulled away from Jacobs lips reluctantly.

"Let them knock." He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled me closer into his body.

"Well someone's feeling better." I said cheekily.

Jacob growled. "You make me feel much better."

He bit his bottom lip seductively and rolled his body on top of mine. He winced when his shoulder hit the bed.

"Damn it."

"Not that much better, I see, get off of me you idiot." I pushed back on his good shoulder and tried to get him off of me.

"Nah-uh, ain't happening, you're mine." He growled and bit my neck playfully making me giggle.

Three more loud knocks on the door interrupted us. Jacob sighed out with exasperation.

"Go away!" He said under his breath.

"Uh… I think who ever it is isn't going anywhere. I should get that." I wiggled my way out from underneath him.

"Hey!" He tried to get me again but I was too quick for him. "Just cuz I'm hurt don't mean I'm letting you off the hook." He said through narrowed eyes.

I blew him a kiss and walked out of the room. I straightened out my shirt and jeans and walked to the door and opened it, on the other side stood a very short round woman with a very stern scowl on her face.

"Hummph, you must be Jacob's new girl." She huffed out. "No wonder he leaves an old lady outside waiting for an answer at the door." She mumbled under her breath.

I was dumbfounded, who was this woman and why did she look so mean?

"Where's Jacob?" She barked out.

"Um… in his room." I managed to squeak out.

No sooner did I finish my sentence when she brushed passed me, put down a pot on the coffee table and marched down the hall.

"Aunt Betty." Jacob called out from the bedroom.

"Oh shut up you stupid fool." She scolded.

I closed the door and reluctantly walked down the hall.

"This is what you get for being a hot headed fool." She looked Jacob over once. "Well, I suppose it could have ended worse than it did."

"I'm fine Aunt Betty, really." Jacob's face lit up with a sweet warm smile.

"Oh Quil told me just how fine you are. Took him three days to finally tell me what was going on. What the hell were you thinking jumping up like that?" Her eyes narrowed. "It's a miracle you didn't get killed."

I took a step into the room and listened attentively, Jacob hadn't really spoken about his accident and I didn't want to pry, but since this woman obviously knew what happened and was talking about it, I figured it wouldn't hurt to listen in. Jacob straightened up and pulled the sheet over his torso. He glanced at me and then at her.

"Oh, and I suppose you haven't told her about your stupidities Jacob Black?"  
"Well, I…" Jacob stuttered over his words. "S'not like I wasn't going to."  
"He's a fool." She glanced at me. "A stupid fool."

Now, I don't know exactly who this woman was, but I didn't want her calling my Jacob names. I opened my mouth to say something but Jacob quickly shook his head no at me.

"Could have gotten yourself killed is what you could have done. And for what? For love? Humph!" She snorted and looked at me again. "Stupid fool."

Jacob looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I brought you some stew." Her voice softened a little. "It's still hot, maybe your woman here will make herself useful and get you a plate of it instead of standing there like a cod fish with her mouth open."

It was only then I realized my mouth was wide open, I snapped it closed.

"Well? The stew is on the table." She looked at me as if I were mentally incapable of doing anything.

I turned around and left with a huff. Who the hell did she think she was bossing me around and calling my boyfriend names like that? And why the hell wasn't Jacob saying anything? Fine time he picked to be subservient.

"Cod fish." I mumbled grabbing the pot off of the coffee table. I plunked it down on the kitchen counter.

I took a moment to take a deep breath, I wasn't going to let this woman get to me, Jacob called her Aunt Betty, so obviously she must be family, I can't be rude to his family, no matter how rude they are to me. This was the first member of Jacob's family I had met and I wasn't about to make a bad first impression on her.

I reached up and grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard, I pulled out a ladle from the drawer and uncovered the pot. My mouth immediately watered when I took in the delicious aroma of the stew. It was full of all kinds of vegetables, carrots, celery, parsnips, potatoes, zucchini and some other things that I couldn't quite decipher just by looking at them. I ladled several spoonfuls of stew into the bowl and then replaced the cover on the pot.

I bent down and pulled out a tray from the bottom cupboard and made sure to put a placemat, napkin and spoon on it along with the bowl of stew. I filled a large glass with lemonade and headed back down the hall. Everything was quiet in the room when I entered. Jacob's aunt was sitting on the corner of the bed smoothing Jacob's hair back lovingly.

"You eat now Jacob. You need to get your strength back." She snatched the tray from my hands and placed it on Jacob's lap.

My blood felt like it was going to boil, I bit back my anger and forced out a tense smile.

"Thanks Aunt Betty." Jacob smiled sweetly at her and then looked around her to wink at me. "You too honey." He smiled big and took a big bite. "Mmm s'goo..." He mumbled through a full mouth, obviously approving of the stew.

Betty smiled warmly and took in Jacob enjoying his food. Well, maybe she wasn't that bad after all, she just seemed so mean. The whole time he ate his aunt glared at me through narrowed eyes. All I could do was stand silently against the wall and take it, I wasn't about to go off on her, no matter how much I was fuming.

I refilled Jacob's plate twice before he had had enough. Once Jacob had his fill, he stretched out and patted his stomach contentedly.

"That was the best Aunt Betty." He leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, quit buttering me up." Did she just giggle? I think she did. So the witch had a soft spot, who would have figured?

She took Jacob's hand in hers and patted it between her chubby palms.

"I have to go now, but I will be back in a few days to check on you, if you don't come to see me first." Oh great, more of this? Fan-fucking-tastic, I couldn't wait!

She leaned down and kissed Jacob's forehead and then looked back at me through those same cold narrowed eyes.

"You have a good woman there Jacob." Her scowl melted away and she smiled kindly at me. "Anyone who can put up with my shit is deserving of your love." She chuckled.

I stood there utterly dumbfounded. Jacob burst into laughter. So this was all some big joke to her?

"You were pretty hard on her Aunt B." He chuckled.

And Jacob was obviously in on the joke. Ugh!

"Had to make sure she was worthy." She turned and eyed me up and down. "Come here and give an old woman a hug Christi." She opened her arms towards me.

I looked at Jacob and he nodded encouragingly. I walked towards her hesitantly and leaned down, she wrapped her short arms around me and patted my back.

"Promise me you will take good care of him." She whispered against me.

"I – always do ma'am." I tried to be as polite and as respectful as possible, even if she did piss me off before.

"Call me Aunt Betty." She looked up at me and smiled warmly. "I already know that you two love each other." She lifted her chubby finger and pointed it towards me. "Soul mates, that's what you two are." She took my hand and walked me over to the bed, she took Jacob's hand in hers and then joined mine and Jacob's hands together. "Two pieces of a puzzle joined – the perfect fit."

She patted our hands and then released them smiling warmly at us both.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you two earlier." She chuckled softly.

My face must have turned ten different shades of red, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks instantly. Jacob raked his hand through his hair with chagrin.

"Young love, such a beautiful thing." She mumbled as she walked out of the bedroom. "No need to walk me out, I know the way. Have a good day you two."

She waddled down the hall and then walked out the front door. Jacob and I remained in silence for several moments after she left.

"I'm going to kick your sexy ass Jacob Black." I said quietly, refusing to look at him.

"What? What did I do?" He squeezed my hand in his.

"A little warning might have been nice. How could you just sit back and watch her – let her do that? And do nothing." He never told me he had an aunt and that she was going to try and _test_ me when we met. Yes, a little warning would have been more than nice.

"S'not my fault she showed up, s'not like I called her and invited her over you know. C'mon honey, don't be mad, she's harmless, really."

Ok, so I wasn't as upset as I was pretending to be, it really was funny if you thought about it long enough. But hey, it was kind of a turn on to see Jacob grovel. Yeah, I know, I'm evil. He pulled me until my legs bumped up against the bed.

"Can I make it up to you?" He said sweetly.

"Hmmm… don't know?" I was determined to play it up a little longer he wasn't getting off the hook that easily, not after what his aunt just put me through.

He pulled on my hand until I had to sit down next to him. He leaned in and kissed my shoulder. I brushed him off.

"C'mon Christi, don't be like that." He kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver.

His hand slowly ran up my arm with the lightest of touch making my skin crawl with goose bumps.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear and then chuckled.

"Hmmm… not – _that_ sorry if you're still laughing about it. That's right laugh it up Jacob, all at my expense." I turned my head away from him.

"I wasn't laughing at you, just at the situation." I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. "You were perfectly kind and respectful to her." He kissed my neck once. "You kept your composure the whole time, even when I know you probably wanted to punch the old hag." He laughed through his nose and continued to kiss my neck. "I love you so much angel. You're perfect."

It was impossible to stay angry at him when all I wanted to do was melt with his words. He knew exactly what to say to make me forget everything else but him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Am I forgiven?" He said huskily into my ear.

"Mmm…" I nodded slightly.

"Good girl."

My stomach tensed with desire at his words. He slid his hand up my stomach and onto my breast kneading it softly. I wanted him so badly, but I didn't want to hurt him, I knew he wasn't fully healed and I just couldn't risk him being hurt again.

"God, Jacob, we can't, you – you're still in pain." I hissed as he pinched my nipple lightly between his thumb and forefinger.

"I'll be the judge of what we can and can't do Christi. I'm fine." He kissed down my neck. "Don't you want me?"

As if that were even a valid question, of course I wanted him, he always made me want him so much.

"Yes…" I was choked by the lump of desire in my throat.

"Mmm… What do you want Christi? Tell me." He ran his thumb over my hardened nipple again, making me squirm.

Jacob slowly moved his hand down my stomach and rested it between my legs.

"I can feel how hot you are for me." He groaned into my ear. "I want to taste you on my tongue."

He cupped my mound in his hand, my hips rose off of the bed meeting his touch. I whimpered as he applied more pressure.

"Undo your pants for me." He whispered into my ear.

I complied instantly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. He slid his hand back up to my stomach.

"Close your eyes." His voice vibrated off of my earlobe.

My heart was racing in anticipation, my whole body was tingling waiting for his touch. I closed my eyes and felt his hand slowly slide down my stomach and into my panties, he reached my heated center. There were several loud knocks on the front door.

"Wakey wakey!" Several male voices sung out.

"Ugh!" I couldn't believe what terrible timing everyone had today.

I groaned out in frustration. Someone came and banged on the bedroom window.

"We know you're in there!" Quil yelled out.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob shook his head in disbelief.

Bang, bang, bang! I rolled my eyes and got out of bed zipping up my jeans.

"I better get that before they break the damn door down." I marched out to the front room not even bothering to look back at poor Jacob.

I threw the front door open with a glare which quickly melted away when I was met with Emily's soft smile. She had a huge basket full of muffins and bread in her hands.

"Sorry for the guy's rudeness." She said sweetly. "Boys will be boys." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Chis!" Jared pushed passed me with a pat on my shoulder.

"What's up C." Paul messed my hair up and pushed passed me into the house laughing.

"Chrissy Chrissy!" Seth pulled me into a huge hug and then plunked me down on the ground sniggering.

"Hey beautiful." Quil winked at me and pushed passed me.

"What the hell!" Jacob yelled out from the room.

The guys hooted and guffawed in the room. Sam and Emily were the only ones left on the porch. I took a minute to regain my composure and stepped back inviting them in.

"Hello Christi." Sam said in a deep voice. "Sorry about the guys, we need to teach them some manners. They're not quite house trained yet." He glared down the hall.

I looked out the door to make sure there was no one else missing.

"No Leah today?" Leah had been missing in action the last few days. I started to wonder if it was because she didn't like me.

"She's on her period and doesn't want to come out in public!" Seth yelled out from the room.

"Seth!" Sam yelled down the hall.

"Well maybe you like bitchy Leah but I sure as hell don't! Let the bitch stay home!" Seth yelled back.

The guys all groaned out in agreement.

"Excuse me ladies." Sam bowed his head cordially and walked down the hall to join the others.

Emily and I went into the kitchen, she helped me unpack the goodies from her basket.

"Here, have one." She handed me a huge muffin.

"Mmm… don't have to ask me twice." It was huge and crispy on the outside, yet soft and tender on the inside the perfect apple cinnamon muffin. "Apple cinnamon, my favorite." I said licking some crumbs off of my lips. "You have to give me your recipe one day Em."

"Oh hardly Christy, I'm sure the big chef knows how to make much more elaborate desserts than a plain apple muffin." She smiled.

"Fancy and elaborate desserts are highly overrated you know. I prefer simplicity. This is perfection." I took another large bite of my muffin. "Ok, tell you what. You and Sam will have to come down to the restaurant one night and let me cook for you."

"That would be nice. A recipe for a meal?" Her face lit up.

"Sounds like a fair exchange, what do you think?"

"Alright then. Although I do believe I am getting the better half of the deal." She winked.

Seth ran into the kitchen with my phone in his hand.

"It's the restaurant." He handed the ringing phone to me. "Sorry, I looked at the caller ID." He said with chagrin.

I snapped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Christi? Hi, how are you?" Nichole's frantic voice was on the other side of the receiver.

"I'm fine. What's going on Nichole?" She only called me when there was an emergency.

"We're getting a surprise visit from the health inspector today and Gina called in sick and the stupid dishwasher didn't finish all the dishes last night and…"

"Ok, ok, relax, take a deep breath, everything is going to be alright. How do you know we are getting inspected today?" I asked calmly.

"My friend over at the health department told me." She sounded like she was hyperventilating probably on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Nichole, I need you to focus. Ok?" I tried to remain calm.

"Right." She took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Calm and focused."

"Ok, who else is there?" I asked concerned.

"There are four of us here. Gina called in sick. Maria and Joe are helping out with the dishes and Javier is straightening things out in the front of the house."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Are you sure Christi? Are you – feeling alright?" She asked timidly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just get to cleaning. I should be there within the hour."

I snapped the phone closed.

"Is everything alright Christi?" Emily asked concerned.

"Surprise visit from the health department. I need to go into the restaurant to help out. But, I don't have a car, damn."

"Hey, no problem, I'll give you a ride Chris. When do you want to leave?" Seth jumped in.

"Is now too soon for you?"

"Nope, lemme go tell the guys." He turned around.

"Hey, wait up, I need to tell Jake first. Do you think you could let me do that in private?" I knew Jacob wouldn't be very keen on my leaving his side, especially after the way he'd been acting the last few days.

"Hey no prob, lemme get the guys out of the room so you all can talk in private."

Seth went into the room and was shortly there after followed out by the rest of the guys. I swallowed the knot in my throat and walked down the hall. Jacob was sitting up half way in bed, the sheet barely covering his hips.

"Hey beautiful." He patted the bed inviting me to sit.

I walked over hesitantly and sat down next to him.

"What's on your mind?" He brushed my hair back over my shoulder and kissed my cheek softly.

"I have an emergency down at the restaurant and I have to go make sure it's taken care of." I closed my eyes with a cringe waiting for his reaction.

Jacob took a deep breath in. "No one else can cover for you?"

"No, they need me there, it's my restaurant and I need to make sure things get taken care of correctly." I looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Come here." He smiled sweetly and opened his arms beckoning me to him. "You have to do the responsible thing Christi and if that means you leaving, then that's what you need to do." He kissed my nose. "I'm not upset."

I sighed with relief, I mean, I don't know why I expected him to get upset, but it was a relief none the less to have him be ok with it.

"Seth offered to give me a ride." I said after a moments pause.

"Ok then and you will come right back after you're done right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Where else was there to go? Back to my empty house? No thank you. "I'll probably stay until closing, just to make sure things run smoothly during dinner service."

He nodded. "Do you want Seth to take you, or would you rather drive my car?"

Now that took me back, Jacob loved his car so much and I never expected him to offer it to me so freely.

"You're so sweet Jacob, but I would feel wrong taking your baby." I smiled warmly.

"_You_ – are my baby, not that car." He tapped my nose with his finger. "Now the offer is there if you want to take it. I know she's in good hands with you." He winked.

I paused for a moment to look into his eyes, not a doubt was there.

"Ok then, if you don't…"

"I don't mind at all." He interrupted me. "Just go already, I don't want you gone any longer than you have to be." He gave me my favorite grin. "I'll miss you too much."

"Oh Jake. You're the best." I hurled myself at him and kissed him, he winced into my mouth. "Ugh, sorry." Damn I hurt him again.

"S'ok, I'm used to it." He chuckled and pulled me back into a deep kiss. "Now go." He smacked my ass playfully.

"Yes sir." I rubbed where he had smacked. "I'll be back soon." I bent down and gave him another quick peck.

"I'll hold you to that."

I winked at him and grabbed a new set of clothes from the dresser. I went into the bathroom to change and straighten myself up a bit. Once I was presentable I ran back into the room, gave Jacob a quick kiss and took off.


	50. When evil knocks, do you let it in?

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok ladies, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I went through a bit of a conflict on this chapter, I originally had written it and then decided to add on to it since I felt it moved too quickly. As an added thank you for your patience I have made this extra long and given you all some juicy yummies to feast your eyes on. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Please review, I would love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter. **_

* * *

**Christi's POV:**

Jacob's car was entirely too roomy, I had to adjust the seat way up in order to reach the pedals. I was baffled by the idea that he was even able to fit in here without feeling like a packed sardine in a tin can.

"Ok girl, be good to me." I said out loud putting the key in the ignition and starting the engine.

The engine purred and the seat vibrated as music blared through the speakers. I quickly reached over and turned the music down. I placed my foot on the break and put the car in drive, I slowly took my foot off the break, the car immediately hurled forward with the slightest touch of the gas. Ok this was going to take a little getting used to. I applied a little more pressure on the gas pedal and drove down the dirt road and onto the highway.

Maybe I'm crazy but it took me half as long as I thought it would to reach the restaurant, Jacob's car was as fast as it looked. I parked and hurried in, Nichole was frantic running from table to table straightening out linen and place settings.

"I don't think the inspector is going to give a damn about our table settings Nichole." I said lightheartedly.

"Christi!" She hurled herself towards me and hugged me. "Thank God you're here."  
"Ok, what needs to be done?" I looked around and saw that everything in the dinning room and bar looked to be in order.

"I think we almost got it all." Nichole tugged at the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Well, let's see."

I went through the dinning room and inspected everything thoroughly, it all was clean and tidy. I wiped the bar counter down, but other than that everything seemed in order. Back in the kitchen Maria and Joe were busy finishing the dishes that were left from the night before.

"Javier, did you rinse out all the drains?" I asked inspecting the floor drains.

"Yes chef. All is clean." He said in a thick accent.

"So, dishes and then that's it right?" I called out to Maria and Joe.

"Yes chef." They both responded in unison.

"See Nichole, no worries, it will all be fine." I patted Nichole's shoulder reassuringly. "Javier, do me a favor and give the bathrooms a once over. I'm going to make sure the walk-ins are in order."

I hurried to inspect the coolers, freezer and our pantry for anything that might cost us an infraction. Luckily everyone had been well trained and everything was in order.

The health inspector showed up two hours before dinner service. We were all bustling in the kitchen when he made his appearance. Figures, these guys never show up when it's convenient, they take their sweet ass time and then show up when you are surrounded by chaos. Lucky for us, everything went off without a hitch, we were clean and clear and left with another "A" rating marker to display in our window.

Things got busy quickly, we had a full house tonight and I was running around doing the job of two people keeping up with orders and desserts. Nichole kept everything running smoothly at the front of the house. All in all, it was a great night.

"Chef you have a gentleman at table ten who would like to give his compliments to the chef." Javier announced.

I quickly straightened my self up and walked into the dinning room. I looked around and saw a familiar face in the crowd. Bret stood up from his chair and smiled widely at me as I approached his table.

"Well fancy bumping into you again Bret." I was truly surprised to see him there.

"Yeah well, I have a confession to make." He blushed. "I've kind of been here every night since I saw you at the beach hoping to see you again."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks go red. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know, pretty pathetic. But Beoren made me do it, he missed you." He chuckled.

"Oh really now?" I couldn't help laughing. "Missed knocking me over repeatedly I see."

We both shared in a laugh at the memory.

"Hey, I don't want to keep you from your customers, or what ever you call them. I just wanted to say hi."

"Well it was a nice surprise to see you again Bret." I said earnestly.

"I told you I'd come by, remember? And the food is excellent! I have already recommended this place to several of my friends." He said proudly.

"Thank you. Well, I'm sorry but I do have to get back now, I'm the only one back there." I looked back at the kitchen door.

"No problem Christi. Um – well…" He stuttered nervously. "Do you have any plans later?" He asked shyly.

Was he trying to ask me out? I thought I had made it clear that I had a boyfriend. He blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"Well, I'm going back home to Jacob's…" I said softly hoping to give him a subtle reminder.

"Oh, right, your bodyguard." His mouth twisted in a half smile, half grimace.

"Uh, boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Right. So you two are still together huh?"

"Yeah." Well, wouldn't that be obvious? It had only been three days since we last saw each other on the beach.

"Then you're pretty serious." He reached down and played with a few stray crumbs on the table.

"Yes." I said candidly.

"Right, well, can't you have a cup of coffee with a friend?" He persisted.

I had to give the guy and E for effort. Poor thing was trying so hard and he was so damn shy and adorable about it.

"A friend?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me." He smiled and blushed again.

"Well, I don't know?" I really didn't feel right saying yes but I didn't want to be rude.

"Come on Christi, it's only coffee, I promise, nothing else." He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I felt bad saying no to him, so I caved in and said yes. I only had one condition, that we have coffee here in the restaurant after closing, I was too tired to think of going anywhere else and I did promise Jacob I would be home as soon as possible. Brett agreed and said he would be back after closing for a cup of coffee.

"Christi?" Nichole interrupted.

"Yes?"

"It's not a complaint or anything but I thought I would make you aware of a situation." She looked over her right shoulder.

"Excuse me Bret. It was nice talking to you, see you later then." I excused myself from Bret and walked back behind the bar with Nichole. "What's going on?"

"There's a man at table thirteen and I think he doesn't like the food, but he hasn't complained." She looked confused. "He came in and ordered the most expensive food and wine on the menu and hasn't touched a thing. He is just sitting there." She motioned to the dark corner that man in question was sitting at.

Sure enough his plate and glass were completely full. I didn't know what to make of it, needless to say, if he had been sitting there for a while and not touched his food or drink it would a bit odd.

"I'll pop over and talk to him." I smiled at Nichole. "Is he mean?" I wanted to be warned if that was the case.

"No, not at all, he's overly polite. I've asked him if everything was ok and he just responded 'Everything is exquisite'."

Well that didn't seem too strange at all. I left Nichole and walked over to the man at table thirteen. He was slender, with long dark hair and handsome, nothing odd there, but what grabbed my attention was his skin, it was abnormally pale in comparison to most.

"Good evening sir, I'm Christi, the owner and chef here." I smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss." He stood up gracefully and extended his hand to me.

I extended my hand and he took it palm up and kissed it. An icy chill ran up my spine, his touch was so cold. Too cold. I tried not to let my face be affected by the sudden chill.

"Thank you." I felt my face flush, I didn't realize there were still men in the world with chivalry that kissed a woman's hand in greeting. "Is everything alright?"

I looked down at the table and then back at the man.

"Simply exquisite, you cook very well and the wine…" He brought his fingers up to his lips and kissed them. "Delicious."

He sat back down gracefully and smiled politely.

"You have quite a talent Christi." He picked up his fork and took a small bite. I watched him chew slowly and swallow it. He then reached over and took a sip of his wine not once breaking eye contact with me. "Impeccable taste."

"Well, I'm glad to see you are enjoying it. I will let you continue eating, please forgive the intrusion." I nodded and took a step back.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you. I hope we meet again." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you again. Enjoy your meal sir."

I headed back to the bar and joined Nichole, she was staring with wide eyes.

"How did you get him to eat?" She asked.

"It's a restaurant Nichole, people come to eat." I shook my head. "Everything's under control, I'm heading back into the kitchen."

The kitchen was buzzing with activity as we finished up our night. Maria and Joe busied themselves cleaning up while Javier brought in loads of dishes from the dinning room. We scrubbed everything down and were finally done for the night.

"Do you want me to hang out?" Nichole looked bushed.

"Nah, go ahead, I'm expecting a friend for coffee. I won't be very long myself."

Bret was still coming over, I would be lying if I said I was looking forward to this, because I wasn't, not at all. All I wanted to do was go home to Jacob, I was bushed.

"Right, can't leave mister stud muffin waiting at home." She giggled.

I shot her a strange look but then couldn't resist and giggled too. Everyone said their good nights and left the building. I stepped out the front door and looked around the empty parking lot.

"Huh, guess he's not showing." I said out loud.

Perhaps Bret had finally gotten the hint. I went back into my office and grabbed my purse, I looked over the kitchen one more time to make sure everything was in order and flipped the light switch off. I grabbed several to go boxes I had prepared for Jacob and headed out to the car.

I got into the car and headed back home to my Jacob. Just as I turned off of the highway I caught what looked like a large black shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it could have been but nothing was there. I shivered with the memory of the big bear that night outside of Jacob's house, I really hope it didn't follow me home, I know, silly thoughts, but that thing scared the hell out of me the first time.

To my surprise Jacob was sitting on the front steps when I got to his house. I parked the car and swung the door open hurriedly.

"Hello beautiful." His wide smile lit up the darkness.

"Well, I brought her home in one piece." I looked back at his car.

"I never doubted you would." He stood up and walked towards me. "Missed you." He wrapped his right arm around me.

"It was a long night without you Jacob." I nuzzled my cheek into his warm chest. "Hey." I looked up at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Doc Emily said it was ok for me to move around now. My bones are all pretty much in place now." He winked. "I should be back to normal again in a day or two." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

"Oh oh. Should I be nervous?" I teased.

He growled playfully and buried his face in my neck making me giggle.

"I got plans for you, you know." He smiled big.

"Mmm… Three days too long to go without any for you?" I teased.

"God you have no fucking idea." He huffed out. "I'm seriously about to get blue balls here." His chest rose and fell with silent laughter.

That was the great thing about mine and Jacob's relationship, we could make casual jokes about the most trivial silly subjects.

"Auw… poor baby. I haven't been taking very good care of you then." I rubbed my hands up his chest. "We'll have to do something about that." I smiled coyly.

"Mmm.. What?" He pulled me closer to him.  
"How about you help me bring in the food I brought you and we talk about it inside." I wiggled my way out of his arms and walked over to the passenger door.

Jacob let out a loud sigh. "Tease." He mumbled under his breath and walked over to help me with the bags I had.

I looked back at him and stuck my tongue out, which made him smile.

"Don't flaunt it, unless you intend to use it baby." She said with a huge cocky smile.

"Oh, you know, I know how to use it baby." I winked and smacked his ass.

"Hey." He protested shooting me a warning glance. "That wasn't very polite."

"Sorry, it's just so smackable, I can't help myself." I looked down at his ass biting down on my bottom lip.

"You better get your ass inside Christine before I take you right here on the hood of my car." He warned with a devious smile.

"Christine?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone other than my parents has ever called me by my full first name, and they only did it when I was in trouble."

"Oh, you're in trouble all right." His smile widened.

"Awe, I'm sorry for smacking your delicious ass Jakey." I bit down on my bottom lip again and reached out to touch his cheek. "It won't ever happen again. Especially now that I know you hate it so much." A wicked smile on my lips.

I rubbed my thumb on his check lovingly. Jacob's face twisted, he snorted and dropped the bags he was carrying on the ground. His hand swung forward and grabbed mine by the wrist. He held me in his tight grip, a growl building in his chest as he leaned in to smell my hand, his nose wrinkling all the way back as he did so.

"Jake?" I tried to twist my hand out of his, to no avail, his grip was too tight and I couldn't break away.

What could possibly be wrong? He was really starting to hurt me.

"Jacob, you're – you're hurting me." I squeaked out attempting to pull out of his grip again. "Let go." My wrist throbbed painfully.

Jacob turned his eyes away from my hand and looked at me with what I could only describe as complete malice. I recoiled under his gaze. His eyes then softened and closed, he shook his head several times and released my hand suddenly.

"I'm sorry." He hissed out through his teeth.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked rubbing my sore wrist.

His eyes shot down towards my hands and he grabbed my hurt wrist gently in his hands.

"I'm so, so, _so_ _sorry_ Christi. I – I didn't mean to hurt you." He rubbed soothing circles around my wrist. "I'm – I sometimes don't know my own fucking strength, god I'm sorry." He chastised himself. "I would never do anything to hurt you, I swear, I would rather fucking die first. Please forgive me." He raised my wrist to his lips and kissed it softly, his nose wrinkled as his lips made contact.

Well I had been working all night, perhaps there was some scent that lingered on my hands that had offended him? But why would he have reacted to that in such a bad way? I really didn't understand. His sweet eyes looked down at me pleading me for forgiveness. How could I say no to that?

"It's ok Jake, don't worry." I tried to comfort him.

I reached forward to touch his cheek again and he made the same disgusted wrinkled nose face again. Why did he keep doing that?

"Thanks honey." He leaned down and gave me the sweetest softest kiss, making my mind go completely to mush. "Come on lets go inside." He bent down and grabbed the bags off of the ground and headed in the house.

I set him up with dinner and went to take a shower while he ate. When I was done I pulled a robe on and went back out to the living room. I found Jacob lying on the sofa watching TV. Poor Jacob, his body barely fit the length of the sofa, his long legs hung over one arm rest while his head barely fit on the other arm rest. He didn't look very comfortable at all.

"You smell good." He smiled as I walked in the room.

"Well showers will do that to you." I smiled back kneeling next to him on the floor.

"Mmm… I was tempted to join you, you know." He winked.

"Yeah, but I see the food won out over me." I laughed.

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Dinner was yummy, thank you." He whispered against my lips. "How's your wrist?" He asked with a guilty expression on his face.

"I'm fine silly, don't worry, I'm not _that_ breakable you know." I winked. "Hey…" I exclaimed remembering my drive home. "I think I saw that bear again."

"Huh?" Jacob looked confused. "Nice way to change the subject." He raised an eyebrow. "What bear?"

"_The bear_." I looked at him to see if he would remember. He still looked confused. "You know – the one that scared the hell out of me the first night I came over to your house?"

A light seemed to turn on in Jacob's head and his confused expression turned into a huge smile.

"Oh, the bear." He chuckled.

"Yes – the bear." It was my turn to be confused at his nonchalant attitude.

"Honey…" He looked at me seriously. "That wasn't a bear." He squeezed my side.

"But you said it was." That is what he said, wasn't it? I thought back at our conversation that night.

"That was just a good explanation at the time." He looked at me to see if I got it. But I was now even more confused than before. "Honey, it was the only thing I could come up with." He tilted his head and sighed with exasperation. "That was before you knew _the truth_." He raised his brows.

_The truth_. Hmm… the truth… what truth? I looked into Jacob's deep eyes and something clicked. That was before I knew the truth about Jacob. I swallowed hard.

"Seth." He answered my question with that one word.

"It was Seth?" I had to ask that question out loud even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes." He elongated the word.

"You – you're that huge?" I remembered the huge animal I saw in the forest that night, it was so much bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen or heard of.

"Well, he's pretty small compared to me." He said proudly. He then winked. "In more ways than one." His eyes ran down his body then back up at me.

I felt my face get hot.

"You embarrassed?" Jacob chuckled. "S'not like you haven't seen it." He wiggled his brows. "Or felt it." A big smile lit up his face.

"God Jacob quit it." I felt my face get even hotter. "You're so bad." I buried my head against his chest trying to hide my red face.

Jacob's chest rose and fell with his silent laughter, he stroked my hair soothingly and waited for my embarrassment to pass.

"You know – you pick the silliest things to be embarrassed about." He chuckled. "It's actually kind of cute."

I looked up at him weirdly.

"Only you would think that Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Everything you do is cute." He smiled. "Maybe it's cuz I love you so much."

Ok he wins. I blushed again and smiled.

"I love that." His voice deepened. "That I can still make you blush like that." He reached out and ran the back of his hand over my hot cheek. "I'll never get tired of that. You're so beautiful."

I leaned my face into his hand and looked up at him with all the love I felt for him in my eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up slowly looking at me with the most seductive eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled gently.

"Come here." His eyes darkened.

I very carefully kneeled on the couch straddling his legs and sat back onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to his body until our lips were only inches apart.

"You won't hurt me." He assured me leaning in and capturing my bottom lip in between his.

I felt his tongue run softly over my captured lip making me shiver. His hands ran down my waist and cupped my hips, squeezing gently. My body rushed with desire. I sighed deeply knowing that he was still sore, I wanted him so badly but I couldn't risk hurting him. I pulled back from his body, careful not to put too much pressure on his injuries.

"What's wrong?" He asked kissing the corner of my mouth.

My breath hitched in the back of my throat as his lips found the tender skin right underneath my ear, his tongue tracing maddening circles round and round.

"I – I…" My head was spinning, I felt dizzy and couldn't put two words together, let alone a fully coherent sentence.

All I could think of was Jacob's lips and his tongue and god his hands were moving up and down my body making me tingle, how was I supposed to resist? I felt him harden between my legs. He reached in between our bodies and untied my robe, slowly sliding it open. I gasped as his hands came in contact with my naked skin. He dipped his head to kiss the hollow of my neck.

"Ja-cob." I moaned his name tilting my head backwards.

"You're skin tastes so good." His words vibrated against my collar bone.

He slowly slid his hands up and over my shoulders, sliding my robe down further, his lips kissing every inch of my newly exposed skin. He took my hand in his, I watched as his lips continued their trail down my arm, kissing my inner elbow, down my forearm to my wrist followed by my palm and then each fingertip tenderly. When he was done he moved back up to my other shoulder and repeated the exact same tender kisses all the way down my other arm ending at my fingertips.

I reached forward with my free hand and took his face in between my palms gently guided him back to me, looking deeply into his eyes. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his tenderly, my tongue reached out and gently licked over the contour of his soft full lips. Jacob gasped and crushed his lips against mine, his hands found their way into my hair pulling me into him, deepening our kiss.

I pulled away from his lips. "I need to have you inside of me."

"Be patient Christi." Jacob murmured against my lips.

His hands slid down to tweak my nipples gently.

"No Jacob. I need you right now." The overwhelming need to have our bodies connected took over. "I don't care about foreplay, I just need you, now. Please Jacob." I begged. "Please."

He sighed and slid me off of his lap. He lifted his hips off of the couch and slid his sweats all the way down, kicking them off as they hit the ground. He slid his hands under the hem of his shirt and took it off, wincing as the material got caught under his injured arm. His shirt ended up on the floor along with his sweats.

There he was – naked and absolutely beautiful. His eyes beckoned me to him. I slid my robe off completely and crawled back onto the couch, straddling his legs once again. Jacob put his hands on my hips and slowly guided me down onto him, never once loosing eye contact with me.

My head lolled back as our bodies connected. I let out a deep contented sigh. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, he found my lips and kissed me deeply as our bodies started moving in a delicious slow rhythm. He moaned huskily into my mouth every time I rolled my hips into his matching his slow grind. We were in absolutely no hurry for release, this was all about slow enjoyable pleasure.

We kept up our slow love making for what felt like hours, whispering half murmured endearments against each other's skin.

"Does that feel good honey?" Jacob asked rolling his hips into me.

"Yes." I moaned.

He slid his hand down my body, his thumb finding my clit and applying steady pressure to it.

"What about that?" He asked swirling his thumb on my pleasure button.

I moaned in response, my whole body was shaking with pleasure.

"Good girl, feel good." He encouraged me.

My head was spinning with pleasure, I was tingling all the way down to the tips of my toes. Jacob's thumb worked expert maddening circles round and round causing me to reach my boiling point. He leaned down and captured my nipple in between his teeth, sucking on it intensely. With a loud moan I exploded, my whole body shaking against him. I picked up the rhythm of my hips prolonging my pleasure and finally bringing Jacob to his own release inside of me.

I collapsed against him panting heavily. Our bodies still connected. He kissed me softly, grinding into me and letting me ride out the waves of pleasure.

"You're such a good girl Christi." He whispered against my lips huskily. "I love to make you shake."

My body tingled at his words.

"I love to feel you come." He murmured kissing over my cheek and onto my neck, his lips stopped right at my ear. His hot breath sending shivers up my spine. "So tight and warm against me. So fucking hot."

He knew exactly what his words did to my body. I moaned.

"Mmm – that's my good girl." He returned his thumb to my clit and started circling again. "Are you going to come for me again?"

His hips rolled into mine providing just the right amount of friction to make my head swim. He reached up with his free hand and flicked my nipple heightening my pleasure. My body started to shake again.

"Mmm – that's it honey." He whispered into my ear. "Feel good for me Christi."

The combination of his hips, hands and his words threw me over the edge again. He held me tightly against him, kissing me tenderly and caressing my back with feather soft touch. A loud growl interrupted our sensual moment, we both looked down.

"Hungry?" Jacob looked up with a smile.

"Uh – I guess you made me work up an appetite." I couldn't help giggling.

Well, I didn't exactly eat right today, but I wasn't going to share that bit of information with him, he'd probably blow a gasket if he knew that I had neglected meal times.

"Let me make you something then." He leaned in and kissed me.

"How are you feeling Jake?" I ran my hand lightly over his left shoulder. "Are – are you hurting?" I was sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine Chris. C'mon lets get you some food." He gave my ass a little squeeze and winked.

Jacob reached for my robe and helped me slip it on, pausing to kiss each one of my shoulders before he tied it around me. He then reached down and pulled on his sweats. He instructed me to sit at the table as he pulled out a loaf of bread, cheese slices and ham from the refrigerator. He grilled up a huge stack of gilled ham and cheese sandwiches and placed them on the table along with a gallon of milk. I ate two and he had at least five. When we were done we cleaned up and headed to bed.

I slept like the dead that night, I was absolutely exhausted in every way. I felt a soft pair of lips against mine, I smiled and opened my eyes sleepily. Jacob's beautiful smile greeted me.

"Good morning beautiful." He leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm – good morning sexy." I stretched out. "What time is it?"

"A little after one."

"PM?" I can't believe he let me sleep that long.

"Yup. Do you have to go to work today?" He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah. I've been away from the restaurant too long these last few days, I really need to get back in the swing of things."

"I understand. Yeay responsibility." He chuckled. "Well, lets get some lunch." He got up and then looked back at me. "Unless… You'd rather stay in bed for a few more hours." He grinned big and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't tempt me Jacob." I pulled the sheet up to my neck. "You had your fill of me last night mister."

"Did I? Hmm – I can't remember. Want to refresh my memory?" He crawled back onto the bed, slowly stalking me.

"Behave." I pulled the sheet tighter against me. The butterflies in my stomach threatened to take over.

His face hovered over mine, he licked his lips, his eyes staring deep into mine. I could feel his hot breath against my lips. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered maddeningly and my breath hitched in the back of my throat.

"Ok." He said abruptly and gave me quick peck before getting up and heading towards the door.

My head was still spinning, I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my face letting out a heavy exasperated sigh. Why oh why did I always fall for his relentless teasing? You'd think I'd recognize the signs by now. Ugh! I heard Jacob chuckle.

"Yeah go ahead and laugh it up, you tease!" I groaned, my voice muffled by the pillow over my face.

Everything suddenly got very very quiet. I pulled the pillow up and looked up, the room was empty.

"Jake?" No response. "Ugh!" I pulled the pillow over my face again.

Ok hormones time to calm the fuck down. I took a deep breath and felt the sheet being lifted off of my feet, I squealed as I felt Jacob's lips against my inner thigh. He chuckled and dove right in between my legs hungrily making me squirm in his mouth. I was panting and whimpering with exhaustion when he finally resurfaced for air.

"Had enough?" He chuckled, peeking his head out from under the sheet.

"Mhmm…" I couldn't talk, I was in a complete state of euphoria.

"Are you sure?" He reached down with his thumb and found my sensitive clit. I squealed and squirmed away from his touch. "Ok, just making sure." He chuckled.

"You're so bad." I panted.

"But so good, right?" He slid his body over me and looked down into my eyes.

"Very – very good." I smiled with pure satisfaction.

He leaned down to kiss me, my essence still lingering on his lips. We got up and took a shower, which lasted a little longer than it probably should have. Well, I couldn't just leave poor Jacob hanging after he had taken such good care of me, now could I? I made us a quick lunch and headed off to work. Jacob was gracious enough to lend me his car again, I felt bad leaving him home alone again, but I had to go to work.

Tonight was an exhausting night full of botched up orders and customer complaints, was it a full moon outside or what the hell was going on? The staff just couldn't get their shit together. I kicked it into double time mode cooking and trying to appease all the diner's complaints. By the end of the night I was ready to keel over.

"I'm sorry I had a family emergency last night and I – I couldn't think straight." Javier apologized as we cleaned up.

"It's ok Javier, do you need a few days off?" I asked concerned, well that and I wanted to make sure he was in top performance so we wouldn't have another night like this one.

"No, no it's ok chef, I will be here in full strength tomorrow, I promise." He assured.

Everyone was gone and I had just put my feet up on my desk for a moment's rest when I heard a knock at the front door. My feet protested as I stood up to go out to the dinning area. The tall pale man with long dark hair from the night before stood on the other side.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for the night." I called out.

"Forgive me." His voice was almost melodic. "I did not mean to intrude, but your friend sent me." He said kindly. "He regrets he was unable to join you yesterday."

"Bret?" I asked confused.

"Yes, yes, Bret." A strange smile played on his lips He had a slight accent that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I was wondering why Bret hadn't shown the night before, I figured he had just given up and left me alone, I didn't expect there to be a reason behind him not showing. I took several steps towards the door, but something stopped me, I got a knot in my stomach and felt very dizzy. I don't really know what came over me, but I knew I should probably not open the door for this man. I had a very, very bad feeling. I took several steps back into the dinning room.

"Well, I hope he's ok." I tried to sound nonchalant in my response.

"Yes well, may I come in?" He asked kindly. "I do feel a bit strange and rude speaking to you from across a door." His deep eyes bore into me.

I took a moment to really get a good look at him, he was tall, not quite as tall as Jacob, but he had to have been at least six foot four, slender, yet well built. He had a burgundy dress shirt on that was immaculately pressed and dark brown dress slacks. His skin was abnormally pale, but that wasn't what had my attention, his eyes were what intrigued me the most. I gasped and took another step away from the door, it just wasn't possible, his eyes – they matched his shirt.

"Forgive me, how rude of me. I have not properly introduced myself to you. My name is Calin. Bret has told me much about you."

"Calin, that's not from the US, is it?" I'm not sure what possessed me to continue speaking with him.

"No – Romanian." He rolled his R perfectly.

"Romania. You certainly are a far way from home Calin."

"Indeed." He nodded his head in agreement.

I was intrigued for some unknown reason, his voice was almost hypnotic, I found myself walking closer towards the door even though I was trembling with fear. A loud growl snapped me back to consciousness. Calin's head snapped around and he then looked back at me. It sounded as if an angry dog were near by.

"Perhaps, now is not a good time. I can see you are busy, forgive me. Some other time then." He bowed cordially. "Until we meet again Christi." He flashed me a wicked smile and walked away.

I turned and walked back into my office. I sat at my desk, my heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't know what the hell had just happened. There were several loud raps on the front door, I jumped in my seat. I slowly got up and peeked out of the kitchen, a very half naked Seth was standing at the front door waiting. He looked around nervously behind him.

"Christi!" He called out impatiently.

Where did he come from? And why was he only wearing shorts? He must have been freezing outside. I hurried to open the door for him. He rushed to forward and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked examining me.

"Yes – fine. Hi – where did you come from? And why are you not wearing any clothes Seth?" I was completely perplexed. "Is Jacob ok?" Right away I got worried, Seth was too anxious, something must be wrong.

"He's fine. Are you done? Can we leave? I need to get you back to Jake's." He looked over his shoulder nervously. "C'mon Chris, we have to go."

"Sure, just let me get my stuff." I hurried to gather my belongings and locked up.

Seth looked around nervously the whole time.

"Do you mind if I drive?" He asked taking the car keys out of my hand.

"I guess not." Not that he was leaving me with much of a choice here.

We got into Jacob's car and Seth sped off. The whole time he was looking out the windows and rearview mirror.

"Ok Seth, I need some answers. What's going on? You show up out of nowhere, half naked and you look paranoid. Am I missing something here?" I looked at him confused.

"I – I…" He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it. "I can't tell you anything right now Chris, I'm sorry. I just need to get you to safety ok?"

Safety? Was I in danger?

"I didn't realize that I was in danger."

I heard a deep growl within the car. My head snapped immediately towards Seth. His eyes were wide on the rearview mirror, he hit the gas and the car sped up, we were flying down the highway towards La Push. What the hell was going on? We sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound was that of the engine being pushed to its limit on the highway.

Seth seemed to relax as we got closer to La Push. He slowed down and then pulled off of the highway onto the dirt. I looked at him confused.

"Do you know the way back to Jake's?" He turned towards me.

"Yeah – why?"

I watched him get out of the car. I reached for my door handle but he popped his head back into the car.

"Don't get out, slide over. I need to go do something, drive right back to Jake's ok? Don't stop for anyone. I'll be right behind you." He reached over, and locked all the car doors then slammed the door shut.

I sat there and watched him take off running into the woods. My body froze, I didn't know what to do. Ok Christi – get up, move, do something. I slid over the center console and situated myself in the driver's seat. I pulled the seat forward and drove towards Jacob's house. I didn't know what was going on, but my whole body was trembling. I was scared out of my mind and I had no idea why.

I pulled off of the highway and onto the dirt road heading towards Jacob's, a large dark shadow sped in front of the car, I hit the breaks and squeaked out in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" I tried to focus my eyes on the darkness around me, I couldn't see anything.

Perhaps it had been my imagination playing tricks on me. After a moment I regained my composure and drove up to Jacob's house. I was scared to get out of the car. The front door seemed to be miles away, even though it was only a few feet. The front door swung open and Jacob emerged. I exhaled with relief and got out of the car. Jacob's body was completely rigid, not a sign or warmth came from him, he looked around nervously.

"Come in the house." He ordered sternly.

I obeyed grabbing my things and walked in the house quickly. He stood outside for a moment then came in slamming the door closed behind him. He turned to look at me with fire in his eyes, I recoiled from the intensity on his face.

"God honey, I'm sorry." His angry face quickly melted away. "Come here." He held his out towards me.

I couldn't move, my feet felt like there were stuck to the ground. Jacob walked up towards me and slid his arms around my body, holding me tightly against him. My whole body was trembling in fear.

"I – I'm confused Jacob." And scared, but you don't need to know the scared part of it. No, I'll just keep that one to myself.

"I know honey, I'm – I'm so sorry, I should have – said something – warned you." He bushed his lips over my hair. "I just didn't think I needed to." He rambled.

"Warn me about what?" I looked up into his eyes.

"C'mon, let's sit down." He pulled me towards the couch.

We sat down and stared at each other for a long while in silence. Jacob took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You trust me right Christi?" He said – his eyes still tightly shut.

"Yes…" I elongated the word. I didn't know where he was going with that question.

Of course I trusted him, it was because of that trust that I was even here with him. His eyes opened and he looked at me with a new intensity. He lifted his right hand and cupped my face in it.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be afraid ok? I don't ever want you to be afraid of me or anything else. I need you to know that I will always protect you." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I will protect you with my life." He whispered.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. I felt myself melt into his lips, it was like coming home to a safe and warm house. All my fears melted away against his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. He sighed and pulled away.

"Christi, we need to talk honey." His eyes looked sad.

"Ok Jacob." I placed my palm against his cheek. "What ever it is you have to say, I will listen and try not to be scared. I trust you."

He closed his eyes and pushed his face into my palm, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Don't be scared angel." He said soothingly. "Ok?"

Now I'm not sure why he kept telling me not to be scared, it sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself and not me.

"Jake, I can't promise how I will react to something until I know what it is I'm dealing with." I said in frustration. "I understand why you'd be concern, I mean – I didn't exactly react the best to your wolf news, but I got over it. See…" I took his face in my hands. "I'm here – with you – right now, I'm not running, I trust you and I love you."

He looked deep into my eyes and forced a smile on his face. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Besides, if news of you transforming into a big wolf didn't scare me away, nothing will." I tried to lighten the mood.

Jacob's head dropped.

"What did I say? I was just kidding, trying to make light, I didn't mean it." I instantly regretted making a joke at such an intense time. "Jacob?"

"Nothing, you didn't say nothing, s'just that I wasn't totally honest with you s'all. I kept information from you, vital information that I thought was best left unspoken." His face remained lowered.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I was exasperated. Everything sounded like riddles to me, why wasn't anyone talking normal and being straight forward with me? "I feel like everyone is talking in riddles again."

"The legend I told you about Mingan, I didn't tell you the whole story. The reason Mingan kept transforming back into the wolf. The purpose behind the creation of the wolves in our tribe." His voice was deep and remorseful.

I pulled both of my knees up towards my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I want you to promise me that you will stop me if – if this becomes too much for you Christi." His eyes remained fixed to the ground.

"Ok." I rested my chin on the top of my knees and prepared myself to listen to what ever he was about to say.

"Promise." He said sternly.

"I promise Jake." I shivered.

Jacob got up from the couch and walked down the hall silently. He came back a moment later with a blanket in his hands. He sat back on the couch wrapping the blanket around me. We sat there silently.

"Jacob." I nudged him lightly trying to encourage him to speak.

"What do you know about vampires?" His question unnerved me.

"What?" What did that have to do with anything?

"Just answer the question Christi."

"I – I don't know? Just what I've seen in movies, creatures of the night, drink blood…" A cold chill ran up my spine.

"Hollywood's version." Jacob snorted.

"Well, what other version is there?" I knew I would regret asking that question in some way or another.

"The real version." Jacob turned towards me and studied my face.

"Vampires exist?" I gasped.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell me the tribal legends of the _cold ones_; men and women of tremendous strength with skin as hard as granite that could walk during the day. _Filthy leeches_ are what he called them, because they fed on the blood of innocents. They were the reason all of this was happening. They were the reason why man first turned into wolf, why Jacob and his pack brothers had transformed.

The wolves were called the protectors because they alone could destroy the _cold ones_. The wolves' razor sharp teeth and claws could cut though their granite skin and destroy them. But that alone wasn't enough to destroy a _cold one_, they had to be dismembered and then every last bit had to be burnt otherwise they would risk the body being reassembled. I shuddered at the thought, the graphic mental pictures he was painting were enough to curdle my blood and make my stomach churn. I felt faint.

"Are you – are you ok? I'm sorry if I got too graphic." Jacob instantly took my face in his hand and examined me with weary eyes.

"I – I just need to get a handle on all of this, I feel like I'm in a bad nightmare." I leaned over and put my head between my legs.

Jacob rubbed soothing circles around my back. He got up and left me for a moment, he came back with a large glass of water.

"Here, drink this slowly." He brought the glass up towards my lips.

I took a few small sips and sat back up still feeling nauseous. My head was spinning with morbid thoughts. I thought of the _cold ones_ and the wolves and then my brain twisted everything and all I could see was Jacob being torn apart by these _cold ones_. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry – I felt woozy.

"That night…" I said in a shaky voice. "At the beach, you ran me back to the others."

"Yes." He whispered.

"Vampire." The only word that would form on my lips, the one word I didn't want to say.

"Yes." He hissed out.

"And then you left, you and your _pack_ to…"

"Hunt the _leech_." He spat out. "There was no way in hell I was going to let him get close to you or hunt."

My head was spinning, he said _hunt_ as in _we_ were being _hunted_ by a vampire that night. My eyes went out of focus and I felt myself breathing faster.

"Last night you reacted the same way Jacob." My voice was small and barely audible. "Why did you get so angry when I touched you?"

"I could smell the fucking leech on you." He hissed.

I felt my head sway.

"Christi?" Jacob's voice sounded distant like if he were speaking to me from the other end of a tunnel. "Honey?" His voice echoed in my ears.

There was only one that touched me and sent an ice cold shiver up my spine the night before. _Ice cold touch_. Calin was a vampire, I had been face to face with a vampire and didn't even know it, and worst of all, he had said _until we meet again_. Everything went fuzzy and then black.


	51. Fukinleeshes

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok thanks for your patience, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.**_

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"Christi?" She went limp and teetered over. "Honey?" All the blood drained out of her face, it scared the hell out of me. "Christi!"

I shook her limp body but got no response, she was a dead weight in my hands. Fuck. I laid her back on the couch as gentle as possible and propped her head up with a cushion. I could hear her heart beating slowly and weakly. I was frantic for a solution.

"Honey, please wake up. Christi?" I placed my palm against her cheek, she was starting to get cold.

I quickly covered her with the blanket I had brought her and searched my brain for some solution. How do you wake up someone that's passed out? What do you do when someone faints? Fuck I didn't remember. Did you do anything? Or did you just wait it out?

The light switched on in my head, I remembered that stupid CPR class they made us take in high school. I quickly checked to make sure Christi was breathing ok and that there were no blockages to her airway, check. I lifted her legs with a few cushions, above her heart level, check. I unbuttoned her shirt, not because I'm perverted or because I wanted to take advantage of her or anything, but because I knew it was pretty tight around her neck and I didn't want anything to be in the way of her breathing right. Check, check and check. Now all I had to do was to wait until she came to. Fainting spells didn't last more than just a few minutes, right? I waited and waited, it was fucking eternity. I heard Christi moan softly. Her eyelids fluttered and then closed again.

"Honey?" I took her face in my palms carefully. "Christi?"

She moaned again and her body shifted towards the edge of the couch.

"Easy Christi, you'll fall off." My shoulder was still fucked up, there's no way I'd be able to lift her up if she fell off of the couch.

I pushed her back onto the couch wincing in pain as my arms felt the weight of her body.

"Mmm – how…" Her words were all slurred. "Howlung wazzaut?"

"Just a few minutes. You're ok, I'm here honey." I stroked her cheek softly.

She slowly opened her eyes half way and blinked.

"Jaob?" She turned my way weakly, her face was pale and her eyes rolled back again.

"Yes, I'm here baby." Please let her be ok, I don't care what the fuck happens to me, just let her be ok. Please, please, please.

"Bay bee." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes again. "Allack when yu cal meenames." My poor girl.

"I know angel." I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm…" She tried to sit up but grabbed her head and fell back against the cushion with a moan. "Izzy"  
"The dizzy spell will pass honey. S'ok relax, you don't have to get up, you can stay here all the time you need."

"Why me passout?" She asked.

"I – I don't know? I think our conversation was too much for you."

"Oh… Fukinleeshes." She mumbled.

If I wasn't so fucking worried I would have laughed. No, now was not the time for laughter. I figured that she really didn't know what she was talking about, there's not way she would have called the leeches that if she was thinking coherently.

"Yuuu callem fukinleeshes." She sounded drunk and confused, but maybe she was more coherent than I gave her credit for.

"Sure did." A smile cracked on my lips.

"An Calins one."

Wait what did she say?

"What did you just say?" I spat out.

"Leesh." She mumbled, her eyes remained closed. "Calin – leesh."

"What?" My body started to tremble.

I was so close to grabbing her and shaking her to consciousness. No. That would be stupid. Was she still babbling or was she serious about what she'd just said? Maybe she didn't understand the severity of her words. And who the fuck was Calin?

"Who is Calin Christi?" My voice came out stern and demanding.

"Leesh." She slurred again.

"You know the bloodsucker's name?" I couldn't contain my anger my body was trembling harder.

"He tolme." She rolled her head to the side. "Tired Jaob. Qui shakin dabed snotfunny."

She needed rest I knew this was too much for her but I wanted information, I need this information it was vital to her safety.

"Christi." I shook her shoulders lightly. "You mean to tell me that you talked to the leech?"

"Mmmhmmm lemme seep Jaob…" Her mouth dropped open and her breath became steady.

Fuck, this was bad news and the worst part about it is that I couldn't get all the information I needed from her, she fell asleep just like that, like nothing fucking mattered. I reached over to shake her again but decided against it, I couldn't just disturb her like that, no, she needed rest, my questions would just have to wait, no matter how many agonizing fucking hours I had to wait. I would get my answers eventually, I had to, for Christi's safety.

I sat on the floor and prepared to wait until Christi woke up. There were several knocks on the front door. Christi moaned and turned the other way. I got up quickly and answered the door, Seth stood there looking paranoid.

"She got home ok right?" He ducked his head in the door to see Christi sleeping on the couch. "Oh good."

"Yeah, she's resting. What the hell happened out there Seth?" I kept my voice down to a low whisper, but I was at the verge of yelling. I needed to calm the hell down.

I took a few steps outside and closed the front door. Christi was safe and asleep, nothing would touch her here. I wouldn't allow it. Seth jumped off of the porch and began to pace back and forth. His whole body was trembling.

"Easy, calm down Seth." I don't know how the hell I was supposed to calm him down when I was at the verge of phasing. I felt the heat run down my spine and my body trembled.

"You calm down." He snapped his head in my direction suddenly. "You can't phase Jake and you know it. You'd be stupid if you tried it now, you're not all the way healed yet."

His words made absolute sense to me. There was no way in hell that I could phase, not like this and not now.

"Right, calm." I was panting, I closed my eyes tightly trying to relax my body. Seth's nervous energy wasn't helping me much, but I managed to calm myself and stop the shaking. "Ok." I said with a deep breath. "Talk."

My eyes snapped open and I instantly glared at Seth. He _would_ give me answers.

"Can you handle it Jake? Or should I go get Sam?" Seth took a few steps towards me and studied my face.

"Fuck Sam!" I belted out. I took two quick steps forward and had Seth by the neck. "Just tell me what you know Seth, quit dancing around the damn subject already. That's my girlfriend, _my imprint_ in there and I deserve to know what the fuck is going on!" My body started to tremble again.

"Jacob! Relax!" Sam's voice boomed out of the darkness.

Seth and I snapped our heads in the direction of his voice. Sam and Jared emerged from the dark forest slowly and calmly.

"You both need to calm down!"

The Alpha command in Sam's voice instantly brought my body to attention. The hand that was around Seth's neck dropped to my side.

"Where's Christi?" He asked looking around.

"Inside." I answered feeling the wolf inside of me begging to be let loose.

I still felt upset and on edge but I could not ignore the Alpha's command to calm down. I had to obey. I shook my head several times and tried to concentrate on relaxing.

"She's resting." I continued.

"Is she ok?" Sam's concern came through in his deep voice.

"No Sam, she's not ok." I spat out. "I told her about the fucking leech and she passed out." I cringed at the memory of Christi's pale face on the couch.

"What?" Sam's eyes narrowed.

"She fucking passed out." I enunciated every word. "What part of that exactly is unclear to you oh wise Alpha?"

"Drop the sarcasm Jacob it's not cute or funny." Sam scolded me. "You shouldn't have broken it to her like that, you could have…"

"He was fucking stalking her Sam." I interrupted him. "I wasn't going to lay back and do nothing about it! I had to warn her."

"Seth told us." His voice was calm and collected, unlike mine. "We can't jump to any conclusions Jacob, we need to think this through thoroughly."

I snorted. "Easy for you to say, you're mate isn't being stalked by a fucking leech!" I was so angry I could spit.

"Relax!" Sam warned.

"We're all affected by this Jake." Jared added. "Just cuz those fucking parasites aren't fond of kibble doesn't mean they won't try and get us."

Was he seriously trying to make a fucking joke out of this? I shot him a warning glance. He smiled triumphantly at his little kibble joke.

"I'm still in the fucking dark here, will someone please explain what the hell happened out there tonight? Or do I have to fucking phase and drag it out of your minds?" I was beyond good manners; there were no fucking manners when it came to my Christi's safety. The wolf inside me snarled.

"Don't even think about it." Sam warned.

"Well you didn't exactly give me much to go by Sam." I was so pissed.

When he had called me tonight he said that Christi was on her way home and that the fucking leech tried to get her. I was scared out of my fucking mind when he said that. And then to make matters worse, he just said _she'll be home soon, I have to go now _and hung up on me.

"I gave you all the information I had, be glad that I even called you. I took a risk phasing back and leaving the others alone out there." You're my fucking hero Sam, yeah right.

"I got to the restaurant and the fucking leech was outside the front door talking to Christi ok!" Seth yelled.

We all turned to look at him. He started his pacing again, grabbing his hair and pulling at it as he spoke.

"I should have been with her all night, but I wasn't, why the hell did we let her go alone?" He was seriously beating himself up over this. Good, someone needed to take responsibility for what happened. "I got there and he was there, trying to charm his way inside, she was alone and that fucker was trying to charm his way into the door. Not like he needed her to open it, he could have fucking opened it in less than two seconds. Why?" He shook his head back and forth. "S'like he was playing some sick game and waiting to see if she would fall for it." He looked at Sam for answers.

"Don't beat yourself up for not being there Seth. What matters is that you got there at the right time and scared the bloodsucker off." Sam placed his hand on Seth's trembling shoulder. "She's safe now. We'll make sure she stays that way."

As thankful that I was for Seth showing up and scaring the leech off when he did, I had to admit that I was also furious. How the hell could they leave her alone all day? Wasn't our main purpose to protect others from the bloodsuckers?

"What the hell were you all thinking?" I roared, they all looked up at me with confusion. "You let her be alone all fucking day?" I was seriously on the edge of loosing it.

"It was for the best Jake." Sam took a step towards me, his shoulders squared and his voice firm. "We couldn't risk the pack being discovered by the town. We must keep our secret safe within the tribe."

"But still, someone could have been there keeping an eye on her." I was still fuming. "We don't always have to be in fucking wolf form Sam! How the hell would you feel if that was Emily out there?" I took a step forward and met his glare. "Tell me you would do the same." I challenged.

"Jake, step back." Sam warned.

My shoulders fell immediately and I took a step away from him.

"I did what was best for the pack. I sent Seth out with the cover of night to keep Christi safe, what more do you want from us? There are too many eyes in town, especially where she works. We can't be attached to her twenty-four hours a day and neither can you."

"Like hell I can't." I mumbled, my upper lip curling back with a snarl.

"You have a duty to your tribe and to your pack Jacob. You _will_ listen to orders given to you." Sam said sternly.

I fucking hate it when he pulls the fucking Alpha card on my ass. Fuck! I had no other choice but to yield. Sam knew what was best for everyone, that's why_ he_ was the Alpha. I was too fucking chicken shit to take over that role when it was offered to me in the beginning and now I had to eat shit for it and go with what ever _he_ thought was best. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face.

"Fine." I growled. "You win, we do things your way, oh mighty Alpha." I turned my back to him and crossed my arms tightly over my chest ignoring the throbbing pain in my left shoulder.

"Seth, Jared, lets go, we have patrols to run. I'll see you tomorrow Jacob. We'll keep you posted if anything new develops."

"Sure, sure." I turned and walked back into the house mumbling random curse words. "I'm sure you'll fucking keep me posted captain dumb ass."

I slammed the front door closed completely forgetting that Christi was inside asleep. Fuck! I looked over at the couch and was instantly relieved when I saw Christi awake. She was sitting straight up on the couch shivering, I quickly ran and kneeled at her side.

"I thought you left me." She whimpered.

"No honey, I was talking to Sam and the others outside. I would never leave you Christi." I took her in my arms and tried to console her.

"I know that." She trembled against me. "I know you'd never leave me Jacob."

"Shhh s'ok angel, your Jacob is here and I'm not going anywhere honey. Shhh…" I felt her relax and melt against me. "Shhh… honey." I stroked her hair softly.

She yawned deeply and snuggled her cheek into my chest. Her breathing slowed and then became deep and steady. I knew she had fallen back asleep. I very carefully laid her back down on the couch and covered her with the blanket.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you Christi, I promise." I whispered kissing her lips lightly.

My poor girl was exhausted after the night she had. There was nothing else to do other than to sleep. I really wish I could carry her to bed, but there was no way in hell I would have the strength to do that now and since I wasn't going to let her sleep alone, I decided to sleep on the floor next to her. I grabbed a pillow out of the spare room and laid it on the floor next to the couch. I moved the coffee table out of the way and lay down. Yeah I know, bring on the faithful puppy dog sleeping on the floor next to it's master jokes.

I had a dream that I was eating the most delicious baked apples. Christi was feeding them to me and smiling sweetly. The loud rumble of my stomach woke me up. I heard Christi giggle lightly.

"Good morning sleepyhead." She called out from the kitchen.

The delicious smell of cinnamon permeated the air. I stretched out feeling my muscles contract and my joints pop. I was a little stiff from sleeping on the floor, but nothing I couldn't handle. The pain in my shoulder was just an echo of what it had been, I felt much, much better today.

"Mmm…" I yawned loudly. "Something smells delicious."

"Me – or the food?" She teased.

Ok time to get up Jake. I stretched one more time and got up walking towards the kitchen. Christi looked so damn beautiful, her hair was down and messy. Beautiful curls spilling over her shoulders and into her face, she swiped at them and blew them out of her eyes every now and then. I stood and watched her as she hummed and stirred a big pot on the stove. I very quietly walked up behind her.

"You plan on getting up today?" She called out.

"Mmm… Good morning sweetheart." I whispered into her ear.

She jumped and spun around to face me startled. I chuckled at how easy it was to sneak up on her.

"Ugh! Don't do that." She panted clutching her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry honey." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. "I didn't mean to scare you." I leaned down and kissed her lips. "Am I forgiven?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Mhmmm…" She moaned lightly and pressed another kiss to my lips. "But only because you're so damn adorable when you first wake up."

"Oh really?" I looked at her with narrowed eyes and a half smile.

"Yup. You with you're sexy deep sleepy voice." She ran her hands up my chest and over the back of my neck. "And your messy hair." She ruffled her fingers in my hair. "You're pretty hard to resist you know." She blushed a little.

I grabbed her waist a little harder and lifted her up onto the counter making her squeal out in surprise. My smile widened. She looked at me with awe and ran her hand over my shoulder.

"Better?" She asked, examining me with her hand.

"Much better." I wiggled my eyebrows.

I pushed my way in between her thighs and leaned in for a kiss. Christi sighed against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck parting her lips and allowing me to slide my tongue into her delicious mouth.

"Mmm… Jake." She whispered between kisses.

"M'what?" I nibbled on her bottom lip making her shiver.

My stomach rumbled with hunger again. Christi giggled and pressed her hand against my stomach.

"You're not going to get fed at this rate." She smiled.

"Who needs food?" I growled playfully.

I slid my hands under her beautiful ass and lifted her up off of the counter, her legs wrapped around my waist for support.

"So… whatcha making us?" I asked against her lips.

"Oh… apple pie for later." I stole a kiss. "And I was waiting for you to wake up so I could make you some breakfast."

"You're too good to me." I kissed her again. "Why are you so good to me Christi?"

I honestly did not deserve this woman. It was so hard to believe she's mine.

"Because you take really good care of me." She wrapped her arms around me a little tighter. "And because I love you."

She smiled, the sweetest smile in the world, my heart felt like it was going to melt.

"But…" She raised an eyebrow. "The pie is going to burn and I'm not going to be able to make you any breakfast unless you put me down." She giggled.

I groaned out in complaint. "Oh, fine. But you'll owe me later." I kissed her again and slid her down to the ground slowly.

"I'm sure I'll manage a suitable payment arrangement."

She winked and turned around swaying her ass a little too temptingly as she walked away from me. She turned to look at me over her shoulder and smiled seductively biting down on her bottom lip.

"You're tempting me and you know it." I accused.

"M-maybe a little." Her smile widened. "It's fun to tease back some times. God knows you tease the hell out of me all the time – relentlessly." She rolled her eyes and turned to give the pot on the stove a stir.

"What's that?" It smelled delicious, my stomach growled again.

"Chicken noodle soup for later." She winked. "I felt bad, I've been leaving you to go to work and haven't really been cooking for you or leaving you with a very good selection of food here." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"I've been eating just fine Christi." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, cold cereal and sandwiches isn't my idea of gourmet." She shook her head at me. "Let me take care of you."  
"I don't need taking care of." It's my job to take care of you honey. I rolled my eyes at her.

"But if I don't do a good job of taking care of you, then you're gonna go off and find some other girl that does a better job at it than me and I'll be all alone." She jotted her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

I know she was teasing, but damn, how the hell could she even think that? Christi was my world and there was no way in hell I would ever look at another girl again, she had to know that, right?

"Ok, any requests for breakfast? I want to make you what ever you want."

I couldn't resist swooping in behind her and grabbing her by the waist. She gasped in surprise.

"You." I whispered into her ear.

I felt her shiver and then she shook her head back and forth.

"Behave." She slid my hands off of her waist and looked up at me. "Not now Jake. Lets eat first." She smiled.

My stomach growled again, I looked down at my empty belly and then back up at Christi.

"Yeah, can't ignore the hunger beast for long. Damn." I was truly disappointed. Oh, well, Christi is mine and I can have her when ever I want right?

"That's a good pup." She made a dog joke, that's my girl.

"Funny." I added sarcastically rolling my eyes for effect.

She giggled and went to pull the pie out of the stove. It was golden brown and smelled maddeningly delicious.

"That smells heavenly Chris." I was drooling.

She gave me a cute smile and said thanks heading towards the fridge. She pulled out a carton of eggs, some milk, some bacon and some juice. I watched her a little too attentively as she bent down to pull out a few potatoes from the bottom drawer. Her robe clung so tightly to her beautiful curves.

"Are you checking out my ass again?" She asked suddenly.

Damn, caught again!

"Well, it's beautiful, I can't resist." I said with chagrin.

"I'm going to start charging you know." She teased.

She turned around and placed the potatoes on the counter.

"You know I'm good with payment." I cleared my throat. "I've got a silver tongue baby." I added darting my tongue out a few times and licking my top lip for effect.

Christi's mouth dropped open and her face got all red. She dropped a potato on the floor and scrambled quickly to pick it up. I heard her heart beating faster.

"You're going to kill me one of these days Jacob Black." She mumbled under her breath, pushing her hair out of her face.

"With _pleasure_." I flashed her a cheeky smile.

I like this game, it's fun to make her blush.

"That's it… out!" She grabbed a wooden spoon and pointed it at me in threat. "Out of the kitchen now. I can't concentrate with you in here." She waved the silly spoon at me.

"Yeah right, you're in my kitchen baby. I can stay if I want to." I snorted looking at the spoon, as if it would do any damage at all.

"Do you, or don't you want breakfast?" She threatened.

"I can manage with cereal you know." I smiled.

She let out a deep frustrated huff.

"Especially if you're sitting on my lap while I'm eating it." I couldn't resist the final tease.

"You're exasperating!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh c'mon honey, I'll behave, I promise." I flashed her the puppy dog eyes again and sat at the table to show her I really meant it.

"Ugh, fine, but you stay there and quit the sexual innuendoes or I swear I'll…"

"Sure, sure." I waved a hand at her.

She gave me a stern look again and turned around. She started to peel potatoes like a mad crazed lunatic. Christi with a knife was actually kind of scary, if you didn't know her like I did you would swear that she would be a murderer. I loved this woman so much. She pulled out a pan and plunked it down on the stove turning it up full blast. She tossed in some butter and some oil. She turned her attention back to the potatoes on the counter.

"I love you honey." I said softly.

Christi's hands stopped and her body relaxed, she turned to look at me with the sweetest shyest face.

"Awe, Jake… Why you gotta do that? Now I feel like shit for going off on you." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"S'ok, I'm a dick, you're allowed to get frustrated." I laughed silently through my nose.

She put the potato and knife down and wiped her hands on a kitchen towel. She shook her head no and walked up to me.

"You are so… not a dick. Don't ever say that." Her hands came up to rest on either side of my face. "You are the sweetest, kindest and most generous man I've ever met."

Her voice and her eyes were full of love.

"Ok so maybe dick was the wrong word. How about smart ass?" I smiled big.

"I love your smart ass." She smiled and leaned down for a kiss.

I smelled her arousal, my natural instincts took over and I found myself wanting to give her exactly what she wanted and needed. I lifted her up onto the table and ran my hand up her thigh, I kissed her a little deeper. She was panting into my mouth.

"Burning." She mumbled into my mouth.

"So hot." I moaned into her mouth cupping my hand over her mound.

She let out a deep moan. "No… the butter."

Huh? What – Oh. The damn pan on the stove was still on high.

"Hold that thought." I said and ran over to turn the stove off. I ran back to the table and slid between Christi's legs. "Mmm – where were we?" I raised my eyebrows twice and licked my lips.

She looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Uh, what about breakfast?" She asked swallowing hard.

"It can wait."

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Jake…" She said breathlessly.

"Yes honey?" I leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Mmm – nothing…" She gave in.

That's what I thought.


	52. There is a choice

**_A/N: _**

**_I hope you all had a good holiday or day off. You all are going to have to let me know what you think of this chapter. I felt the need to show the vulnerable side of Jake. You'll understand more once you read the chapter. And how could I resist the lemon lol. Enjoy! _**

**_Please don't forget to review. Thanks :)_**

* * *

**Christi's POV:**

I was bound and determined to make this day go by without any complications. I needed it to be as normal as possible, it was imperative to my sanity and Jake's. Last night got completely out of hand, I can't believe I broke down like that and that my body collapsed. What's wrong with me?

Life just got very, very complicated. I wonder if all the fairytales and legends are true. Do fairies, gnomes and unicorns walk amongst us secretly and we just don't know about it? Visions of vampires and wolves fighting plagued my thoughts. Ok Christi, that's enough of that.

I felt bad when I woke up to find Jacob lying on the floor next to the couch. Apparently he was as freaked out about this whole situation as I was. Poor thing probably didn't want me out of his sight after the night I had last night. I shuddered with the memory but then my whole body warmed and I smiled at the thought of all the love this man on the floor had for me. Enough love that he spent the night sleeping on a hard floor just to be by my side.

I got up and attempted to busy my horrified mind with cooking. Cooking is good, it keeps my thoughts at bay, and it keeps the evil and horror away, if only temporarily.

Jacob made me feel safe and protected, but who was going to protect him? I shivered with the thought of – I'm not going to say it, I refuse to verbalize that horror. I must have faith, everything will be ok. I heard Jacob stir in the living room, his stomach rumbled loudly and I knew it was time to get our day started. I couldn't let him see how scared I still was, there was no way. Come on Christi, chin up, smile and act normal. Let the show begin.

Turns out that I didn't need to put on too much of a show after all, Jacob kept up a steady stream of jokes and innuendoes that had my brain completely occupied and far away from any evil thoughts.

God Jacob's lips are incredible. The strong smell of burning butter filled the kitchen. I don't want to stop… I don't want to stop… The smell got stronger. Ugh!

"Burning." I managed to mumble into his mouth.

"So hot." Jacob moaned huskily into my mouth and cupped his hand over my center.

Oh God, I moaned out loud. It felt so good to have his hand on me. Focus Christi, focus.

"No… the butter." I was panting.

Jacob shot me a strange look and then his eyes widened with understanding.

"Hold that thought." He ran over to turn the stove off and was back in a flash. "Mmm – where were we?"

He licked his lips so seductively, I felt my stomach tighten. I wanted him so badly now. I swallowed back the knot of lust in my throat.

"Uh, what about breakfast?" I managed to choke out.

"It can wait." His eyes were so dark and beautiful.

"Jake…" my voice was a whisper.

"Yes honey?" He leaned down to kiss my neck, his lips and tongue sending luscious tingles all over my body.

"Mmm – nothing…" How could I fight him?

Jacob let out a contented sigh and pressed his lips against my throat more urgently. His hand slid under my robe and started to palm my aching center with just the right amount of friction to make my head spin. I was panting so loud. I felt Jacob's teeth scrape my neck, he sucked my sensitive skin into his mouth and then released running his tongue over the part were it stung, I hissed. He repeated the same sequence again, scraping his teeth over my neck and then sucking in a little harder this time. I let out a small yelp of pain but it was a very good pain, I wanted more, I needed more.

He kissed his way down to my shoulder, sliding the robe down my arm with his free hand. I leaned forward and captured his neck between my lips, sucking a little too hard at the skin right over his pulse point. Jacob let out a loud groan when my teeth came down on him. I was so turned on and the salty, musky taste of his skin was making me crazy.

I released his neck and saw an angry red mark where I had just been sucking. I slowly saw the red fade away and was instantly thankful that it was disappearing. Jacob gasped as I leaned in and licked at the fading mark I had left. My hips rose off of the table and into his hand over and over again increasing the friction, making me crave him even more. I bit down on his neck again.

"Naughty girl." He moaned huskily against my shoulder.

His mouth clamped down on my shoulder, he sucked in hard and then bit me gently.

"Mmm… harder Jake – please." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to my body.

"Harder?" His voice was full of caution and concern.

"Yes, please." I panted. "With your teeth."

I needed him to mark me and make me his own. Jacob gasped and sucked my skin into his mouth harder. I let out a high-pitched moan when I felt his teeth bear down on me. He released me quickly.

"I'm sorry." His eyes widened with concern.

"Don't be, it felt good." I was still panting.

"Fuck! Why the hell didn't you stop me?" Ok now he's just ruining the mood. What was up with him?

Jacob leaned down and pressed soft kisses to my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry honey… I didn't mean to hurt you… I'm sorry." His breathy apologies continued against my skin in between sweet kisses.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" I couldn't help the irritated tone that came out of my mouth.

"I – bit you." He looked up into my eyes.

I shot him a strange look. Yeah, he bit me, and? It's not like he hurt me, well ok, it stung a little, but it felt amazing.

"Hard…" He elongated his word studying me through remorseful eyes.

"I – liked – it." I enunciated every word.

"Really?" His remorse quickly faded to surprise.

Oh my sweet Jacob, when is he going to figure out that I am not all prim and proper and breakable? I cracked a smile and leaned into his ear.

"Very much." I whispered and licked his earlobe. He shuddered and gripped my hips in his hands. "I want everyone to know I'm yours."

"Mmm… They already do honey."

His fingertips ran up my side and to the place where that strange bite mark from my dream was on my neck. His lips followed tracing up and down my neck. God my head was sent into the pleasure spin cycle again.

"W-w-what do you – mean?" My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Do you think it was coincidence that we met Christi?" He ran his tongue over the entire length of my neck making me shiver. "Especially after that dream you had?"

His tongue was making me crazy. Wait – I need to focus. What exactly was he saying?

"We were made for each other." His lips and tongue continued their insanely delicious torture on my neck.

I swallowed hard and tried to regain my focus, but Jacob's hand sliding up my thigh was so distracting. I couldn't concentrate. His fingers slid my panties to the side and started to stroke my lips lightly. I gasped. I was seriously on the brink of losing all reason. Focus Christi, damn it focus!

"Like – like…" Jacob's fingers dipped deep inside of me, I moaned out "soul mates?"

God why was he doing this to me now? And how in the heck was I supposed to concentrate when his fingers were curling and rubbing up against my favorite spot like that? I had so many questions but I couldn't think straight, his fingers, his tongue, his lips, everything surrounding me was Jacob and it was mind numbing.

"Mmmh…" Was his only response as his fingers continued rubbing my inner most sensitive spot.

I reached forward and pulled his sweats down. Jacob grunted and hooked his fingers in my panties pulling them down roughly. The intensity in his darkened eyes made my body quake, I shivered under his gaze.

"Mine." He pulled my face roughly towards his and crushed his lips on mine.

Yes. His! I'm his, not yours, his. And he is mine!

"Mmm… mine." I moaned against his lips.

My head fell back and I arched against him hard as I felt him bury his full length into me.

"Yes… yours." He growled pushing into me harder.

His hands came up to pull off my robe as his head dipped down to kiss the hollow of my neck. His teeth scraping at my sensitive skin.

"Ja-cob. Yesss…" I hissed.

I was on fire, Jacob was making me burn so good. Jacob pulled me off of the table abruptly and spun me around, bending me over the edge of the table. He buried himself back inside of me bending his entire torso over me, I could feel every ripple of his hard abs flexing and contracting against my back as he pushed into me deep and hard.

His hands gripping at my hips hard, his breath ragged and labored with his intensity. I was so close and just as I thought I couldn't possibly get any higher Jacob's lips made contact with my shoulder and he bit down. It was animalistic and primal and so fucking, insanely hot. I came unhinged, my entire body shook with my release. Jacob's body tensed, he wrapped his arms around me tightly and released with a loud grunt. Mine, mine, mine, mine, this beautiful, amazing man is mine!

"Fuck." He collapsed against my back panting.

My cheek was pressed up against the table, my head felt like a dead weight on my body. Jacob's hands trailed up and down, feeling every inch of my back. He pulled my hair to one side and pressed hot kisses on my neck and shoulders.

"Come here." He whispered roughly.

He gently lifted me into his arms and kissed me, walking towards his bedroom.

"I just need to hold you Christi." He said laying me down on the bed.

He carefully laid on top of me and slid his arms around me, his lips wasted no time finding mine and kissing me deeply. There was so much love in his kisses and his touch, but there was something else, a sort of desperation that I couldn't describe. This was definitely new and I didn't understand it.

"What's wrong?" I whispered between kisses.

"I love you so much." He moved his arms up to cup my face gently. "I can't fucking stand it."

His lips crushed against mine hard. I moaned into his mouth.

"I'll never let anyone or anything _ever_ touch you or hurt you." His kisses continued down my neck.

My whole body tensed at his words. So that was what this was all about. He was worried I would get – I swallowed hard – hurt? I tried so hard to keep everything as normal as possible today, I guess you just can't escape reality for that long. The mental horror was there again, loud and clear.

"Don't be afraid." Jacob looked down into my eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you Christi. Do you understand?"

He gripped my face in between his hands roughly. I nodded quickly not fully understanding the reaction, just doing it out of nervousness.

"Christi. Listen to me, I know this is fucked up and I'm sorry you have to go through this, believe me, if I had a choice I would never have put you through any of this. But you are part of my life now and this is what I was made for, I can't run away from who I am." His head fell onto my chest. "It's who I am. I can't change it."

Did he think I wanted him to change or to be different? I can't even conceive the notion of him being someone else.

"I – I don't want you to." My arms snaked their way up his back. "Don't change." I cradled his head against my chest.

He showered me with kisses. "I'm so, so, so sorry you have to be involved in this honey. I never meant for you to be a part of it all."

His lips found mine again and kissed me deeper and more passionately. He released my lips and looked down at me. His eyes were glazed over and sad. He let out a deep broken sigh and slowly got up. He swung his legs over the bed and cupped his hands over his face.

"I want you to know that you have a choice Christi." His voice was deep and trembling. "I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. We'll still take care of you and Heidi and make sure that you are safe." He took in another deep broken sigh. "You don't – have to stay."

So what? This was his way of saying – good bye to me? No, this can't be happening. This isn't going to happen, I won't let it. Jacob is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't just walk away from something that feels so good.

"What did you say?" I was flabbergasted. How could he even think that?

"I'll understand if you don't want me. I know that things got complicated and that I'm not the average _normal_ guy. I'm a nobody really. I – I don't have a college education and I'm not all sophisticated like you. You're fancy wines and gourmet appetizers where I'm beer and potato chips. I'm a werewolf and you're human. – I'll – I'll understand if you don't want me cuz I'm not good enough for you. I'll understand if you want out."

His body slumped forward. I didn't care that he didn't have a college education, hell I didn't even know about that until right now and it's never made a lick of a difference. Who the hell cares if he doesn't know about the trendiest wines and food, I like beer and potato chips too.

"Why in the hell would I want that?" I felt anger now, not towards him, but towards the situation.

My life finally was starting to make sense and I met this wonderful man and he loves me more than anyone has ever loved me before and now, now it all could potentially be over? And for what reason, because Jacob was scared that he wasn't good enough for me?

"You have a choice Christi. S'all I'm saying." He sighed again. "I'd never keep you here against your will."

"Do you want me to go Jacob?" My voice softened a little, I don't know why I asked that question, but I needed to know the answer.

"I wouldn't argue with you if that was what you decided to do Christi." He was very diplomatic in his answer, but he didn't answer the questions I had asked.

"No – that's not what I asked you. I asked if – _you_ – want me to leave you Jacob."

He let out a breathy whisper. "No."

I quickly crawled up onto my knees and pressed my self up against his back, wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my chin against his shoulder.

"Then don't try and push me away you silly, silly man." I pressed a kiss to his neck. "Can't you see that I love you Jacob? I don't want to be without you. I don't give a damn about college educations or fine dinning. I'll take beer and potato chips and a good football game over a stuffy restaurant any day if it's with you."

His hands came up to grab mine, he leaned down and kissed my hands softly.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Yes Jake, really. I want you – all of you." Surely he could hear the sincerity in my voice, how could he doubt that I wanted him? "Even the furry parts." I chuckled against his neck. "Just – just don't ever think you are not good enough for me, because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you so fucking much Christi."

He pulled my arms away from him and turned around, he laid me back down on the bed and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I did that – I had to make sure that you still wanted this." His eyes roamed over my face studying my expression. "That you still wanted us."

"I want you Jake." It was a simple and definite answer.

"I want you too Christi." His lips came down on mine intensely.

Oh thank you God, thank you for my Jacob.

"I'm yours – remember?" I reminded him.

"Mine." He smiled.

His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Mmm… so… are we going to get you some breakfast now? Or what?"

"Well, I did work up a bit of an appetite there." He leaned in closer to my lips.

"You think?" I wiggled my brows at him, not being able to resist teasing a bit. "You did exert an unusual amount of energy there with your roughness." I giggled.

"Mmm…" He ran his hand down my breast, his thumb grazing my nipple. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

I shivered. "Ok, ok, ok, enough of that." I attempted to get up but he had me pinned down with his body. "C'mon Jake, time to get up."

"Nah-uh, not yet." He sighed deeply and licked his lips. "We did rough – what do you say to trying things a little softer now?"

He couldn't possibly… want more? He cupped my face in his hand.

"You're so beautiful." He ran his fingers gently over my cheek. "So soft."

His nose slowly ran over my other cheek, I could feel his hot breath against my skin, one hand caressing my face and the other caressing my breast with the lightest of touch.

"_Que Quowle._"

I didn't understand what that meant but it sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. I couldn't resist submitting to his wants. Jacob took his time loving every inch of my body, tenderly and passionately pouring all of his love into every touch, every sigh and every kiss. He kept whispering the same words _Que Quowle _over and over again against my skin. If ever there were an Eden on Earth, in this bedroom at this moment in time would be it. This was true perfection in every sense of the word.


	53. The Meltdown

_**A/N: **_

_**WOW! I have over 200 reviews, I can't believe it! I want to thank all of you so much, especially those of you that have taken the time to share your thoughts and reviews with me on every chapter so far, it means so much to me. Your support and love for my characters is really inspiring. I hope to continue providing you with good entertainment ;)**_

Thank you again!

_**Ok, so the following chapter gets a bit intense. I think it's inevitable for anyone who is human to react to certain situations a certain way. We are only human after all. **_

_**Please don't forget to review. **_

**

* * *

**

**Christi's POV:**

"Dig in Jake, don't wait for it to get cold silly."

Jacob was sitting at the table eyeing a huge bowl of chicken noodle soup patiently.

"Sucks to eat alone Chris, you know that." He said softly.

"I'm almost done Jake." I was just finishing up with the rest of our lunch.

Since we had missed breakfast, I decided to make it up to Jake by making two large steaks and some baked potatoes to go along with the soup I had made earlier. I bent down and placed the steaks under the broiler. I looked over at Jake who was still patiently waiting for me to sit down. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Ok I'm here, now eat." I lifted my spoon.

"Aren't you going to say grace?" He studied me through narrowed eyes.

"Uh – right." I bowed my head silently. "Ok done."

"That's it?" He looked confused.

"Well, yeah, I said my silent grace." I looked at him and he was still looking at me strangely and fidgeting. "What?"

"Well – I thought maybe we could say it together, or that you could say it out loud. I don't really know what to say, so…" He scrubbed his hand through his hair.

"You want to learn how to say grace before eating?" I hoped he wasn't pulling my leg.

"We never prayed much in my family, so yeah. It's what you do – and well, if you don't mind showing me, I want to do what you do." He said with a shy smile.

Could he get any more adorable? That had to be the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. My face lit up with a smile.

"Bow your head and close your eyes." I instructed.

He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Like this?" He peeked over in my direction with one eye slightly open.

"Yes." I couldn't help giggling he was just too damn cute. "Give me your hands."

He slid his hands onto the table and took mine gently.

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. "Thank you Lord for these gifts which we are about to receive. Amen."

"Uh – Amen." He squeezed my hands gently and then released them.

I don't know why, but I felt proud of him. I mean I wasn't the world's most religious woman, but I was thankful for my blessing in life and now I was proud to be able to share those blessing with the man that I love.

Jake showed his appreciation for my food with every bite he took, moaning with approval.

"So good." He slurped up more soup.

I couldn't help the huge silly grin plastered all over my face throughout the entire meal.

"Everything is good when you're as hungry as we are." I giggled.

"Don't sell yourself short baby, you're a genius in the kitchen." He winked and shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

"Well then it's a good thing we met huh? Otherwise you'd probably starve to death." I made a face of mock horror. "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

"Hardy har har Chris. You're a comedian today." He rolled his eyes.

"Just teasing. I appreciate you loving my cooking Jake, it makes me feel wanted."

"Even if you burnt everything I would still think it was the best and would always appreciate it honey." He took my hand in his.

"I believe you." I smiled. "Thanks." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you have to work today honey?" His smile melted away into concern.

"I thought it would be best if I stay home today." I didn't want to risk a repeat performance of last night.

My eyes dropped to my plate, I absentmindedly pushed some noodles around in my bowl. We sat in silence for a while. Jacob shifted in his chair and made a small grunting sound followed by a deep sigh.

"Are you scared Christi?" Jacob broke the silence.

I shrugged. Shrugging was good, it didn't involve lengthy explanations.

"Hey." Jake shook my shoulder lightly. "S'ok if you are. I'd be worried if you weren't."

"Yeah, well maybe a little." I said quietly.

Truth is I'm petrified, but I gotta keep my head up high and stay strong. My sanity is hanging on a thin thread and if I loose it now, it won't be pretty. I shivered.

"Just means I can do my job and protect you." Jacob flashed me a brilliant smile, winked and shoved a spoonful of soup in his mouth. "Donwoowy." He said through a full mouth.

_Don't worry_, easy for him to say. How did this come so easy to him? How could he be so nonchalant about it all? Guess that comes with practice and experience.

"How…" How exactly to word this now – um… When in doubt, just blurt it out. "How many have you killed?" The direct way is always the best way I say.

"Leeches?" He snorted.

"Yeah." Vampires, leeches same difference, just answer the question. I do want an answer, right?

"Not enough evidently." He tossed his spoon back in his bowl with a loud clink. His eyebrows furrowed in a scowl.

"Is the steak ready?" His eyes suddenly lit up and a sinister smile played on his lips. "Get it, steak?" He lifted his fork and pretended to stab himself in the chest. "Hollywood." He snorted again. "If only it were that simple. Good old stake in the heart trick. Yeah right." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

The fork was tossed back down on the table loudly.

"Yeah, I guess the screen writers never thought up granite skin and razor sharp wolf teeth." I deadpanned.

I got up to check on the steaks.

Jacob's face lit up. "They would have – if they were as smart as you."

It really bothered me that he wasn't taking any of this seriously. It's like he was getting some kind of sick enjoyment out of it all. I picked up the pan of steaks and tossed it on the counter loudly.

"Do you get some kind of a sick perverted enjoyment from this all?" I turned to look at him annoyed.

"What?" He looked lost.

"How could you be so nonchalant about this all?" I took my oven mitts off and threw them on the counter.

"Hunting vampires is fun Christi." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Never mind Jacob. Evidently I am not part of the elite club that seems to think that risking your life is not a dangerous thing. Evidently I missed the fucking memo that alerted me to how much fun that all could be. Forget bungee jumping and cliff diving, lets go fucking hunt vampires and pretend we're Van fucking Helsing!"

Jacob sat straight up in his chair. His mouth dropped open as he stared at me through wide eyes.

"And – and – and what about me?" I smacked my hand against my chest and took a step towards him. "Do you even give a damn about what the hell is going to happen to me if something happens to you? Am I supposed to move on with my life as if …" I choked on my words, "as if you never existed?"

There it was. All of my penned up frustration, fear and anxiety snapped right then and there. It was inevitable, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, no matter how much I tried to keep my composure. And now, I couldn't take it back, what was said was said.

Jacob's long arm reached out, he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me against his chest.

"Shhh… S'ok honey." He whispered soothingly against my hair.

I was a trembling mess, I can't believe I just lost it in front of him like that. There were no words to describe how utterly and irrevocably embarrassed I was. Jacob's lips brushed against my hairline over and over again. He rocked me back and forth lightly.

"Shhh…" I felt his breath against my hair.

"Figures, I _would_ choose now of all times to have a stupid meltdown." I said shakily. "I'm sorry." I buried my face in his chest.

"S'ok angel." He squeezed me a little tighter. "You needed to let it out." His tone was even and collected, unlike mine. "I haven't told you much about us, so it's natural that you would be scared of the outcome of things. You have no idea how well prepared we actually are to deal with this kind of situation. Shhh… don't worry honey."

There it was again, the _don't worry_ that made me worry even more, if that were even possible. I felt the sanity thread slowly start to unravel again. Jacob's shushing and his loving touch is what kept me grounded, if it weren't for him holding me, I would have completely snapped and probably ended up in an insane asylum.

"How well prepared are you?" I mumbled against his chest.

"The pack is a well oiled battle machine Chris. This is why we exist, this is the reason for our being alive."

"Are you – are you scared?" I asked timidly.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah right." He said confidently. But then his confidence seemed to crumble just the smallest bit and his arms pulled me closer to him. "I was made to protect you Christi."

The conviction in his tone was reassuring even when the reality of the situation was not. I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Jacob asked concerned.

"No, just anxious, I don't know how well I'm going to deal with things." I said honestly.  
"It will be over soon, hopefully. I'll resume patrols as soon as Sam gives me the ok. I feel much better today so I know it won't be long."

That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Jacob's stomach gave a growl, we both looked down.

"Time for the second course?" I asked, trying to lighten the tension.

"Yeah, those steaks smell insanely good." He licked his lips and wiggled his brows.

He leaned in and gave me a long soft kiss and then released me. We finished our meal and snuggled up on the couch to watch a movie. I really wasn't paying much attention, my brain kept processing all the information that had been given to me in the last day.

"I wouldn't have done that. Is he stupid?" Jacob complained.

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my mental trance.

"That guy just totally missed the bad guy and let him go loose. He should have gone the other way." He pointed at the screen.

"Uh – you do realize it's only a movie right Jake?" I teased.

"Sure, sure." He groaned. "Stupid screen writers."

As soon as the credits started to roll Jacob picked up the remote and turned off the TV and DVD player. We snuggled on the couch silently.

"Did you even watch any of that?" Jacob asked with a sigh.

"Not really. Sorry." I admitted.

"What's on your mind Chris?"

"Everything."

"Can I set your mind at ease some how?" He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly.

"Tell me about the pack."

Jacob's body shifted.

"What do you want to know?" He asked frankly.

"Well, you said I didn't know much about the pack, so tell me what I don't know." I turned my face towards his. "Fill me in on the details that we haven't discussed."

"Are you sure?" His mouth turned up at the corner and his eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely." I assured him.

"Well, you know the legends. And you know how we can fight bloodsuckers." He raised a brow in thought.

I watched him silently and waited for him to speak again.

"You know that we heal fast." He sighed. "But there's more."

His face twisted and looked tortured. I didn't know what to expect next.

"I'm not aging Chris."

What ever I might have thought he would say next, that was most definitely not it. What did he mean he wasn't aging? How could that be? Was he – immortal?

"Wait – what?" I had to make sure I heard him correctly.

"I haven't aged since I was seventeen." His face dropped.

"But how can that be?" That just sounded impossible to me.

He shrugged. "We don't know. It happens to all of us, the werewolf gene kicks in and suddenly poof, we stay frozen in time. Well, not exactly just like that, but close enough."

"For ever?" My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head.

"As long as the wolf is awake within us we will continue to listen to it and continue to phase. As soon as the wolf grows dormant we start to age again. They say it happens when we find peace in our lives and can slow down." He looked at me and made sure I was following him. I was, but I was still confused. "A lot of it has to do with what is around us you see. Like right now, with that fucking leech out there. Our senses are at full alert. We are around and alive, as long as we have the need to protect those around us, our families and our tribe."

But if that was the case, if they suddenly became frozen in time and Jake admitted to it happening when he was seventeen, why didn't he look seventeen?

"But you don't look seventeen Jake." I finalized my thought out loud.

"I phased the first time when I was seventeen, but my body changed rapidly. That whole year I grew and aged. You see, my life age was seventeen but I physically looked like I was in my late twenties by the time I first phased."

My head was spinning with this new found information. How was that even possible? Jacob told me he was twenty-seven, was that true? Was he younger or older than that?

"How old are you really Jake?" I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Jacob looked at me and then looked up at the ceiling. His face was full of regret.

"I'm not younger than twenty-seven, if that's what you're worried about." He said quietly.

"I'm not worried. I just want to know."

His age really wasn't going to change anything, but I really wanted to know the truth now. Jacob took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"Thirty-eight." He exhaled through his nose.

Really? Thirty-eight? That was so bizarre, he didn't look that old at all. He was just so, beautiful and well preserved for his age, not a wrinkle in sight.

"Is that a problem?" His brow was tightly knit together.

"No…" I elongated the word. "It's just that…" I didn't really know how to put it.

"Is it weird, now that you know?" He looked down on me with saddened eyes.

"A little, but it doesn't change anything. I mean you're still only thirteen years older than me, right? It's not like that's too far out there." I smiled warmly. "And besides, you wear your age well." I leaned up and kissed his chin. "No worries."

Jacob's frown turned upside-down quickly and a brilliant smile illuminated his beautiful face.

"Silly Jacob." I shook my head. "How could you even think that would bug me?"

"I don't know?" He shrugged. "It's weird. I'd be weirded out if you were telling me this shit." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm not. I have a sexy thirty-eight year old boyfriend that adores me. What's weird about that?

I looked up at him with love filled eyes. But then it hit me. Reality sunk in hard. If Jacob wasn't aging and I was, what did that mean for our future together?

"What's wrong?" Jacob's face suddenly became concerned. He shook me gently in his arms. "Honey?"

How was I going to explain this to him?

"Nothing Jake, it's really nothing." I lied.

"Na-uh Christi. That's not a _nothing's wrong_ expression. Dish."

"I just had a stupid thought. No big deal, let it go Jake." I really didn't want to make this any more awkward.

"Nope, sorry not happening."

"It's stupid, really Jake." I tried to weasel my way out of it again, in hopes that he would drop the subject and move on. "So what else is there?"

"If you're trying to divert me into dropping the subject, it ain't happening. I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

I shivered from the intensity in his words. I found myself unable to resist giving him the answer he wanted.

"The age thing doesn't bug me ok? But…" I bit in my bottom lip nervously.

"But?" Jacob's eyes narrowed.

"But you're not aging and…" Oh God I was about to sound like a total and complete shit for saying what I was thinking.

"And?" He prodded.

"I am. There I said it."

"Well… You still have time to catch up to me you know." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but you will still look like you're in your late twenties and I'll start to get wrinkles and go gray." I let out a frustrated breath. "And let's just say for the sake of argument that we do end up staying together for a long time." I watched his eyes narrow again. "People are going to think I'm some kind of perverted cougar Jake. I mean I'm going to get old and one day d…"

He put his hand over my mouth. "Don't." He said sternly. "I don't want you talking about that."

"But it's true." I mumbled under his hand.

"No." He said again through tightened lips. "We're not talking about this anymore."

His hand dropped onto the couch. I opened my mouth to say something, but then decided to close it. Jacob looked upset, I felt his body trembling slightly.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset Jake?"

"Fate fucking sucks, that's what's wrong," he said annoyed, "I can't dream of a world where you don't exist Christi." He took my face in his hands firmly. "Why do you think I want to protect you so badly? I would_ literally_ die if anything _ever_ happened to you." His beautiful dark eyes misted over. "Never – ever, talk about dying."

His body started to tremble harder. I put my hand on his chest and tried to calm him down, I couldn't risk him getting too upset. Jacob's eyes were darker than usual and he looked like a wild man ready to snap. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I know Jacob would never hurt me, but I knew if he got too upset he'd phase. I had to swallow back my fear and try to calm him down.

"Easy Jake." I stroked his chest lightly. "I'm not going to talk about that anymore, I promise. You need to calm down honey."

My heart was pounding in my ears. I leaned closer and pressed a kiss to his chest. The intensity in his eyes seemed to melt away.

"Right. Calm." He was panting, his eyes closed in concentration as he tried to steady his body.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down, no point in both of us getting worked up.

"I'm sorry I scared you." His expression was much softer.

"You didn't." I lied.

"Then why is your heart beating like a loud drum?" His eyes narrowed.

"What?" How could he possible know that?

"I can hear it." He placed his hand on my chest. "See?"

"Well, I…" He heard my heart? "You can hear my heart?"

"Extra super wolf senses." He smiled proudly. "I've got canine hearing baby." He chuckled.

"Alright then…" I didn't quite know how to react to that one. "Any other special powers you posses?" Yeah, that came out a little more sarcastic than I intended.

"Nope, no super powers, just some extra enhanced abilities. You already know that I'm strong." He flexed his arm and looked at his large bicep muscle proudly. "Just the canine abilities."

"The canine abilities? Like heightened sense of hearing?" I asked intrigued.

"The hearing and our sight and smell." He tapped my nose playfully with his finger. "Oh and the speed is fucking awesome!" His eyes lit up.

"The speed." I echoed.

"Yeah, when we're phased we can run really fast. And – well this one's a little weird." He looked at me contemplating something silently. "Can I freak you out?" He smiled sinisterly.

Freak me out? Are you kidding me? I'm suddenly aware of how good I really am with the _strange and unusual_. What could there possibly be that would freak me out now?

"Hmm… I suppose." I said skeptically.

"Well you wanted to know about the pack right?" He paused and waited until I nodded before he continued. "Yeah well, when we're phased – we can sort of hear each other."

"I don't get it." I admitted honestly.

"Our thoughts. I can hear what the pack is thinking and they can hear what I'm thinking. It's really cool, but kind of annoying too."

Ok, that was different.

"How is it annoying?" I asked.

"Because it's hard to shield your thoughts from the pack sometimes. We hear – _everything_. Even the stuff you don't want to share. Like the personal details of your life."

He paused to make sure I was following him. I had to admit I was a little lost.

"I'm lost." I admitted to him.

"Well, like Embry – he's always fucking thinking of Blondie and we really don't want to see the details of their sex life." He cringed. "But it's like a loud picture that you can't block out of your mind no matter how hard you try."

"So there's no privacy." I said.

"Not much." He admitted.

His words sunk in then. If the pack could see the details of Embry and Heidi's – I gasped – no way! There is no way they would be able to see Jake and me. I felt my face turn hot.

"Yeah." Jake said with chagrin. "I know how you feel."

"Oh no Jake." I was so embarrassed. "Can't you like – not think of me when you're phased?"

"S'not like I do it on purpose you know." His mouth twisted up at the corner. "I try to keep my thoughts guarded Chris, honest I do."

"I believe you, it's just embarrassing." It was my turn for chagrin.

"I know honey I'm sorry. But don't worry it's not like _that_ with the pack, everyone is really understanding and discreet about the information and personal details we pick out of each other's brains. It's not like we go around to each other's girlfriends and say _Hey baby, you're so hot when you're naked_." He chuckled. "Ok, that was gross."

"Yeah, you freak." I smacked him playfully but couldn't resist chuckling along with him.

"So, have you had your fill of the strange and bizarre world of werewolves yet?" He sniggered.

"Yeah, well, normal would be nice, but it's who you are Jake. I want to know who you really are underneath that beautiful smile and those sexy rock hard abs." I teased wiggling my eyebrows.

"I can do normal too you know." He took my face between his hands gently and licked his lips. "Normal is nice."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, teasing me, never fully making contact with his lips.

"Mmm…I like normal." I whispered against his lips.

My breath hitched in the back of my throat as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"No more meltdowns today." He mumbled against my mouth.

"Mmm… deal." I agreed. We'd had enough drama for one day.

His tongue slid out and parted my lips, he pulled my body closer to his deepening our kiss. A loud howl outside broke our intimate moment. Jacob's body instantly became ridged. He pulled away from me and looked around frantically. The phone rang, before the first ring was over Jacob already had the phone in his hand.

"What's going on Sam?" He demanded. Jacob's posture changed, he sat up straight and listened intently into the phone. "Damn it no!" There was a long pause and finally he said, "Fine!" He slammed the phone back down. "Damn it!" He spat out.

I didn't know if I should say anything, or just stay quiet and let him have a moment.

"Fuck." Jacob mumbled.

"What's going on Jake?" Curiosity was eating at me.

"Sam." He looked over at the phone. "He said they caught a fresh trail leading towards town." His eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. "He wants me to stay put. I can't phase yet."

I didn't want to sound stupid or anything but I didn't understand completely.

"A fresh trail?" I asked naively.

"The fucking leeches leave trails all over the place. We can smell them." Jacob clarified.

"Oh." That makes sense now, now that I know about heightened wolf senses.

"I just want to be out there. I'm no good to you if I can't protect you from danger." He looked away from me.

"Jake it's ok, they are out there and you are here. You are here with me Jake." I placed my hands on his face and pulled him to look at me. "I feel safe when you are with me Jacob." Believe me Jake, I would be petrified if you left me alone right now. I couldn't stand the thought of it. "No more meltdowns – remember?" I forced a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I did promise no more meltdowns, didn't I?"

"Yup." I snuggled into his chest contentedly.

Meltdowns would have to wait for another day. Today I was done and over with them. All I wanted was to be right here, right now in his arms where I was safe and protected and he wasn't out risking his life for me.

"Can't we just stay like this for ever?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling a little closer to his chest. "This is nice."

"Mmm… yeah it is." His voice was deep.

"Let's just shut out the world and be normal. Just Christi and Jake."

Jacob sighed heavily and held me a little tighter. There was comfort there, but there was no ignoring the fact that he was on the edge. I felt it deep in my heart, the wolf inside of Jacob was restless and no matter how normal he was acting, he couldn't hide it from me.


	54. Pantry of Pleasure

_**A/N:**_

_**Happy New Year To All Of My Faithful Readers!**_

_**I'm so sorry this took me so long to update. What can I say, other than "never move before the holidays, it sucks!!!" LoL. Ok I was MIA for too long, between the move and the holidays I just didn't find time to write. But here is my latest chapter. I will be updating now more often, so don't fret my pets.**_

Also, I have launched a new Twitter account and new Taylor Lautner website. The clickable links are on my profile. Please go and check them out. I could really use some followers and tweeters.

I think that's all the news for now. Thank you so much for sticking with me!

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jake?" Christi looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes.

"Yes angel?" I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter.

We had just woken up from an afternoon nap and were just enjoying being together in bed.

"I have to go to work today." Her eyes turned sad. "I'm sorry, I – I wish I could have someone to take my place, but I guess I'm not as lucky as you."

She had a point there, Colin and Brady were my salvation in the shop. They kept everything running so smoothly that I only had to pop my head in from time to time to check the books out, or to tinker on cars if I ever got bored. Besides, it was La Push and the rez wasn't well known for being a busy place. We were lucky if we got two cars in a week during the off season.

It was when tourists came into town that we really made a killing. Damn idiots that didn't know you needed a four wheel drive to go off-roading in these parts. We always got 'come bail me out' calls from some dumb ass that got stuck in the mud or blew a tire in the forest. Then there were the perks of such calls; roots, rocks and mud don't do very nice things to your car's engine. It never ceased to amaze me what idiots populated our planet.

As much as I hated to have Christi leave my side I wasn't going to give her a hard time about it. I knew her restaurant was her baby and that it would hurt her if anything happened to her business. I offered to go with her and she lit up with a huge smile. I knew she was scared and I'm glad that I could be there to keep an eye on her. Besides, I wanted to make sure my girl was safe.

Sam called me with the news that they had lost the stupid leech. Just when they had the mother fucker surrounded it jumped into the water and swam off. That's where the bloodsuckers had an advantage, wolves can swim but we need oxygen. Leeches on the other hand can hold their oxygen indefinitely, hence the aquatic advantage. Damn technicalities.

"I'm going to go to work with Christi today. I can't let her go alone." I told Sam over the phone. "I'm tired of laying here like a cripple while you guys do all the work."

"I know it's been difficult for you Jake and we all appreciate you listening to orders. You need to relax and heal, you're no good to us if you go and pull another hot headed stunt like the night you got hurt." Sam scolded.

"Sure, sure." I brushed him off.

Yeah, he was right, but just cuz he was the Alpha wise man didn't mean nothing to me. I didn't have to listen to jack shit if I decided not to. Well except for Alpha orders, those were a little harder to ignore.

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid ok?" Sam warned.

"Please Sam, you're lack of confidence in me is insulting." I can't believe he thought so little of me, did he honestly think I was a child that needed direction?

"I have confidence in you Jacob, that's the reason you're my second in command." That and the fact that my stupid ass was too chicken shit to take the Alpha role when you offered it to me, but lets not get into details. "But I also know that we as wolves think with our hearts first when it comes to our imprints." Yeah, well he had a point there. "Just as a precaution I will have Quil nearby tonight. If anything happens – anything at all – I want you to stay calm and let us handle it. Understood?"

"Yes sir, oh great Alpha master." I said sarcastically with a snort.

"That's an order Jacob, not a request." He laid down the law.

Fuck!

I mumbled in agreement followed by a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

Christi and I got a few strange looks when we walked into the restaurant together. Everyone looked at her and then at me and then back at her.

"Ok, show's over, back to work everyone." Christi ordered.

"Yes Chef." They all called out and went back to work.

I followed Christi into her office and sat down at her desk while she slipped on her chef jacket. Damn that thing looked so sexy on her, I stared a little too close to her beautiful fingers as they expertly fastened each button from the bottom all the way to the top, leaving the neck button undone.

"It's too tight when it's all the way done up." She explained.

"So is there anything I can do to help out?" I asked.

I really didn't feel like sitting here and feeling useless. I know I was here to keep an eye on Christi but I didn't want to just sit around doing nothing either.

"Oh Jake, you don't have to do anything honey. It's ok." She smiled warmly and winked at me. "It's enough just to have you here."

"Yeah but I want to help Chris. I – I know I'm not a chef like you, but I can do something to help. Maybe bus tables or something?" I suggested.

"Bus tables?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Right Jake, like I'm going to let you do that. I think not. Silly Jake."

She shook her head and wrapped an apron around herself.

"Come here." She looked down at me strangely. "Let me help you tie that." I added.

Her face lit up with recognition and she stepped forward until she was standing in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist tying the apron around her. I let my arms linger around her waist pulling her a little closer to my body and looking up into her gorgeous eyes.

"There, all done." I said softly running my hands up and down her back.

"Jake…" She sighed.

"Mhmm?" I wet my lips and felt her shiver.

"I – I need to get to work." She sighed again.

"I know. I'm sorry I'll behave." I wasn't ready to do that just yet, I needed something first. "Is it ok if I kiss you Christi?"

We were standing in front of a large window that looked out into the kitchen and I didn't want to put on a show for the kitchen staff to gawk at, but I wanted to kiss my girl. Christi looked out the window quickly. Luckily no one was looking at us, everyone looked busy.

"Behave." She said softly and leaned down towards me.

I captured her bottom lip in between mine and gave her a soft open mouthed kiss. I really wanted to taste her tongue, but I knew that was probably not a very good idea given the circumstances, besides I wasn't much for public displays of affection, that should be reserved for your own private time.

"Do you still want to help?" She asked dreamily.

"Mmm… Yup." I nodded.

"Hmmm… How do you feel about helping me make desserts?"

I shot her a look of caution. "Are you sure you want me to cook stuff?" I mean I'm not the world's worst cook, but this is a fancy restaurant and I don't want to mess anything up for Chris.

"Yes sir." She nodded. "I've worked with you in the kitchen before remember?" She paused a moment.

Yeah but we were making crapes and chocolate sauce in your kitchen baby and eating it off of each other, somehow I don't believe that would be acceptable behavior in public. Although it's a very tempting thought, mmm yummy sauce all over Christi's bod... bad Jake, bad!

"You follow directions really well Jake and I know I can trust you to do as I instruct. You'll be fine." She leaned down and pecked my lips. "So don't fret my pet."

"Pet?" I raised an eyebrow. "Well I suppose I am kind of your house pet now." I smiled big. "Your house dog." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and made her giggle.

"Quit it silly, you are not a house pet. And I don't consider you my dog. Ha! As if." She shook her head and giggled again. "Of all the stupidities…" she rolled her eyes at me.

Little did she know how tight of a leash she really had me on, I love her so much. Damn I'm a fucking sap.

"Come on hon time to get started." She pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

I followed her into the kitchen, her employees were busy chopping and dicing and stirring shit around. Everyone was buzzing and then suddenly you could hear a pin drop. All eyes turned to Christi and me. What the hell were they looking at?

"Attention everyone." Christi said confidently. "This is Jacob."

"Joor boyfren." A short Mexican looking woman chuckled silently.

"Uh – well, yeah Maria, he is." Christi answered shyly.

I saw the color in her cheeks turn from pink to red, she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. I could hear her heart rate pick up, was she nervous?

"Anyway, Jacob…" she continued but was interrupted again by the annoying short lady.

"Joor boyfren." Maria giggled and looked around, the rest of the staff chuckled silently.

Christi's mouth popped open but no words came out. I didn't know if I should speak up or just shut up, Christi looked uncomfortable and by the shade of red her face was turning she was now embarrassed too. I decided to shut up since I didn't want to make matters even more awkward for her with her staff by speaking. Instead I put one hand on Christi's shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. She looked up at me and smiled. I shot her a quick encouraging wink.

"This is Jacob…" Christi squared her shoulders and stood proud. "My boyfriend, Jacob." She shot a glare at shorty. "And he will be helping me out today on the dessert station."

"Yes Chef." The staff said in unison.

"Are there any questions or concerns?" Christi looked around at the staff's blank faces.

"No Chef." They said.

"Ok then, everyone back to work, we've got prep to do." Christi ordered.

I was proud of her, she didn't take anyone's shit. That's my girl!

"Come on Jake, help me get some stuff out of the pantry." Christi looked up at me and then headed over to a large walk in pantry.

She pulled on the heavy looking stainless steel door and walked in closing it behind us.

"What are we making Chef?" Yeah I was being a bit cheeky.

Christi rolled her eyes at me and shot me a weird look.

"A chocolate soufflé with raspberry sauce." She picked up a wooden crate and turned it upside down on the floor.

"What's that for?" I mean, it was weird that she would do that.

"Some of us aren't as ginormous as you Jake. Some of us need a little boost to reach the top shelf." She stepped onto the crate.

Ok it was she honestly kidding? I mean, I was standing right there, I could reach anything for her and I didn't need a stupid crate.

"That's insulting you know." I looked down at the box and rolled my eyes. "I'm standing right here Chris."

I took a step forward and picked Christi up off of that stupid crate and set her back down on the ground.

"Now, what do you need?"

Her cheeks flushed and she pointed towards a small box.

"The chocolate." She said.

I reached up and grabbed the little box, it had several large pieces of chocolate wrapped in parchment paper. I handed it to Christi.

"Ok, now what?" I asked looking around.

"Uh, flour." She set the box of chocolate down on a rolling cart.

She pointed to the largest sack of flour I'd ever seen. It was at least 40 pounds of flour, how in the world did she ever pick this shit up alone? I bent over to get the bag and I caught her scent, not very strong, but it was definitely the scent of her arousal. I put the sack back down on the cart next to the chocolate and turned around to face her. Her eyes were a little darker and her heart rate picked up as soon as our eyes met.

"Was it too heavy for you?" She asked nervously.

"Nope." I took a step towards her. "Did you enjoy the view?" I asked lightheartedly.  
"View?" She tried to play coy, so damn adorable, but she didn't know I could smell her. Ok, I'll play along.

"When I bent over." I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I… I…" She took a step back and bumped up against the closed steel door. "Wh – what are you talking about?"

Her heart was racing now and her scent was getting stronger. I smiled and tapped my nose.

"I can tell."

"What can you tell?" Her voice was shaky.

"When you want me. I can smell it Christi." I took another step towards her.

"You – you can smell it?" Her face instantly turned red. "You can smell my…"

"Mhmm…" I took another step towards her until I my body was pressed up against hers, holding her tightly against the door. "Half wolf – remember?" I licked my lips and then grinned big.

"But – I… No… Not here Jake." She swallowed hard. "We – no way – noooo… we – we can't. There's just no way."

She tripped over her sentence nervously. I knew we couldn't do _that_ right now. But it didn't mean I couldn't give her what she needed to relieve her want.

"Well, I know we can't do – _that_." I pointed out running my hands up her waist. She shivered. Good. "But…" I looked out of the small window in the door. "This thing looks like its pretty sound proof and your staff looks pretty busy out there. I don't think anyone will notice if I…"

I ran my hand over the front of her coat and undid one button. I slid my hand in and cupped one of her breasts finding one hard nipple, I gently squeezed it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Jake…" She gasped my name.

"Hmm?" I leaned in and kissed her lips softly letting my tongue dart out and taste her sweetness.

Her lips parted and allowed me access to her delicious tongue. I kept gently squeezing her nipple with my left hand as my right hand made it's decent down her stomach and over the front of her chef coat. I slid up a little and dipped my fingers under her shirt, I felt her stomach muscles tighten and tremble under my touch. She gasped into my mouth, the scent of her arousal grew stronger and stronger as I unbuttoned her pants and slid down the zipper.

I continued to kiss her deeply as I slid my hand into the front of her panties and down to cup her hot mound. The hot wetness of her center greeted my fingers. I couldn't help teasing her lips a little before I plunged in with three fingers. She whimpered into my mouth as I started to increase my rhythm. I wished I could take my time and really make her enjoy herself but I knew that her staff would get suspicious if we were gone for that long. I curled my fingers forward and found her g-spot and pressed my thumb up against her clit. Her hips bucked into my hand as my speed increased.

Christi breath came out a little harsher and she let a little squeaky moan escape into my mouth. Fuck she's so damn hot. It took every ounce of my concentration to keep little Jake down, this was about Christi, not about me or my own selfish wants. She needed release and release is what I would give her.

I pressed a little harder against her clit and circled a little faster as my fingers stroked her inner walls making sure to hit her sensitive inner spot.

"Come on honey. Come on my fingers." I whispered in encouragement. "Feel good for me." I could tell she was tense. "Trust me Christi, be a good girl and come for me."

She started to breathe a little rougher, her body arched into my hand. I could feel her submit to the pleasure I was giving her.

"That's my good girl." I kissed her neck. "Don't hold back, I know you want to feel good."

I kept up my pace until she clamped down on my fingers and her body shook hard with her release. She whimpered lightly as I brought her back down slowly teasing and touching her sensitive points softly.

"Mmm… thanks. I needed that." She said breathlessly.

She smiled with satisfaction. So fucking beautiful.

"I know." I kissed her lips. "Glad to be of service." I chuckled silently against her lips.

"God Jacob you are so bad." She melted against me.

"I know. But you love me." I would always give her what she wanted, no matter what.

"You're right. I do." She kissed me deeply, her tongue dancing around mine firmly before she pulled away abruptly. "But we need to go back to work." She pecked my lips. "And you need to go wash up mister." She giggled.

"Hmm…" I slid my hand out from her pants and brought my fingers up to my lips. Christi watched with darkened eyes as my tongue darted out to taste them. "You always taste so sweet."

"Ok, that's it, go wash up. I can't take this anymore." She pushed on my chest lightly.

"What?" I darted my tongue out a few times against the tip of my finger teasingly. "Can't handle this?"

"Unless you want me to send the staff home and shut down the restaurant I suggest you stop that." Her eyes narrowed.

As tempting as that offer might have been I needed to behave now. Christi was right, it was time to go back to work. I decided to be a good boy and do as I was told. I leaned in and kissed her one last time before I stepped away.


	55. Forget It

_**A/N:**_

_****_

Hello lovelies, I am back. I've got quite a bit of new news to share with you all. I have launched a Taylor Lautner website dedicated to all news concerning Taylor Lautner. Also to go along with the website I've created a Twitter account, so you can now follow me on Twitter. Please check out my homepage to get the clickable links.

_**True Taylor Lautner Fans Blog:**_ http:// truetaylorlautnerfans (dot) blogspot (dot) com/

**_Twitter:_** http:// twitter (dot) com/TrueTayFans

_**Great News! I've entered my one-shot story A NEW HOME into the**_

_**PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest!**_

_**Please go to my homepage and check out the story and leave a review. Voting starts on February 14**__**th**__** so I hope that you all can vote and help me to win this one. **_

_**Here's the link to the contest: **__**www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner**_

_**And now for some not so lovely news: The Club is soon going to come to an end. I know, I know, don't hate me, but I knew that it would have to end eventually. I promise I won't just abruptly leave it or leave you hanging. **_

**_I hope you enjoy the little morsel I have written for you. And _****_please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

I can't believe we just did what we did – and in the pantry of all places – in the middle of all my staff! God Jacob is going to kill me one of these days. I really need to get my damn hormones in check, but how could I turn away that which made me so happy. From the very first moment I laid eyes on him I had a constant itch and Jacob is the only one that could sate it.I finished gathering the ingredients I needed and rolled the cart out to the kitchen. I excused myself to go clean up a bit before meeting Jake back in the kitchen. As I expected Jacob was perfectly in tune with everything I said, he followed all of my directions to a tee. Soon beautiful puffy brown soufflés were being pulled out of the oven and set on a rack to cool.

******

Another busy night at the restaurant, luckily nothing overly complex took place this evening. All the customers seemed to be satisfied and content with their meals, the staff didn't botch up any orders and Jake was the perfect right hand person to help me get the job done.

"Chef." Nichole peeked her head in the kitchen. "A customer is requesting a one on one with you."

"Oh – oh." Jake looked up from the stove. "Is that bad?" He asked still stirring a big batch of chocolate sauce.

"Is it?" I looked over with chagrin at Nichole.

"Compliments." She winked and disappeared behind the swinging door.

"That's good." Jacob and I said in unison with a deep sigh of relief.

We both looked at each other and smiled. Well I guess it was only a matter of time before we started thinking alike.

"You ok?" I asked taking my apron off and smoothing my hair back.

"Sure, sure, go." He smiled warmly at me.

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck which landed us a few guffaws from the kitchen staff. I walked out into the dinning room and looked for Nichole.

"Nick!" I called out.

She quickly left her post at the front of the restaurant and came back to me.

"Which table?" I asked looking around.

"Thirteen." She nodded in the table's direction. "I don't understand why he keeps coming back." She said in a hushed voice. "It's not like he ever eats anything. But he does tip well, I'll give him that much."

A large knot formed in the pit of my stomach and I felt nauseous. I suddenly both terrified and felt compelled to look, it was like a magnet pulling me in. I looked up to see Calin's mockingly seductive smile. My heart stopped. Silence filled the room, only, it wasn't silent at all, it was as if someone had put earplugs in my ears and blinders on my eyes. I heard and saw nothing other than his deep brooding ruby red eyes staring at me, inviting me to him. My feet moved on their on will carrying me across the room towards him.

Step by step I wandered closer and closer to danger. I knew he was dangerous, I knew I shouldn't be close to him, I knew I should run away but I couldn't. My legs carried me on closer and closer to my doom.

"Hello Christine." His perfect bell-like voice greeted me. "I'm pleased you could join me."

His hand lifted and so did mine, I looked down and saw his cold white fingers gently wrap around my wrist. His icy lips finding the top of my hand.

I should leave, I should scream, I should run.

I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"Such soft, warm skin." He stroked my hand with featherlike touch. "So tempting." He growled lowly.

He pulled my wrist up to his lips and inhaled deeply. The sound of another low growl came out of him. My mouth opened but no words came out. Leave me alone, Jacob, where is Jacob? He smiled at me and squeezed my wrist a little tighter. His long ice cold tongue flicked out across my wrist sending a chill over my entire body. I saw and felt his body tremble.

"I do not give up easily once I have found something I want." His eyes rolled back as he licked my wrist one more time.

A small squeak escaped my lips. Calin smiled, mocking me further. Why couldn't I talk? Why couldn't I move?

"I'll be back for you." He whispered seductively.

His nose ran up and down my wrist softly. He inhaled deeply and let me go.

"You will speak of this encounter to _no one_." His stern eyes locked on mine.

"No one." I repeated back in a zombie like state.

"That's a good girl." He cooed with a devilish smile dancing upon his lips. "You will remember nothing."

I felt a knot form in my throat. I would have run right to Jake if I could move. Calin smiled again, his perfect marble face warming, if that was even a possibility. Like a soldier sent with a command I turned around, unable to look back, unable to speak.

*******

My hands and wrists were red from scrubbing them so hard. Where they that dirty? I don't know why I felt compelled to scrub them so compulsively? I grabbed a paper towel and headed back to the kitchen. Jacob's warm smile greeted me. His face was flushed from the heat of the stove, small beads of sweat trickled down his temples and clung to his neck.

"Hi beautiful." He reached up and caressed my face softly. "I missed you." He wet his lips invitingly.

I stared at his lips and then into his eyes then back to his lips. My brain felt hazy, my eyes out of focus.

"Are you ok honey?" Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. "You look kind of out of it."

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my trancelike state. "Oh, do I?" I shook my head a few times to clear out the fuzz.

"Did everything go ok out there?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, great." I shrugged. "I'm just a little tired I guess."

I really did feel fine, my brain was just in a fog and I couldn't put my finger on why?

"Do you need to go sit down and relax for a few?" Jacob's warm hand rested on my shoulder softly.

"No…" I looked at him and smiled. "I'm good hun. Don't worry." I reached up and touched his cheek.

He met my smile with a beautiful grin and then his grin faded into worry.

"What happened?" He asked taking my hand and examining it carefully.

My raw wrist stung from his touch, I flinched.

"I washed them a little too hard I guess." I flinched as he took my other hand in his and examined it.

"With what, steel wool?" He ran his thumbs softly over my wrists and hands in an attempt to sooth them.

I flinched again and slowly pulled away from him.

"Why would you do this?" His face frantically searched over my hands. "What's wrong? Something's wrong…" He looked around the kitchen suspiciously and then back at me and whispered. "I can feel it Christi."

I didn't know how to respond to that, I really didn't think that anything was wrong, other than the fact that I suddenly developed obsessive compulsive disorder when it came to washing my hands.

"So, I scrubbed too hard Jake, it's not the end of the world you know. It's not the first or last time my hands got irritated in the restaurant business." I rolled my eyes playfully in an attempt to get him to drop the subject.

Really, why was he so worked up anyway?

"Don't brush me off like that." His eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right Christi and I don't know what, but something feels very, very wrong here." He looked into my eyes, searching for something.

I was at a complete loss. I knew I felt off, some sort of _haze_ had taken over my mind and in truth I felt a little strange, but it must just be exhaustion, right?

"I don't know what to tell you Jake. I – feel a bit off but I think I'm just tired." I shrugged.

"Break time." He said a little louder than necessary and dragged me to my office. He pulled out a chair. "Now sit." He pointed at the chair firmly.

"Yes sir." I saluted and rolled my eyes as I sat down. "I'm fine hun, really." I let out an exasperated huff of air.

Jake proceeded to examine me. He placed his warm hand against my forehead followed by my cheeks. He slid his hands down my arms and examined my wrists and hands one more time.

"Geez Christi, how could you do this to yourself? What were you thinking?" He placed one soft kiss on each of my wrists followed by a kiss to each of my palms.

I felt confused, I decided to open up to him.

"I – I don't know how I did it Jake, one moment Nichole was calling me out to the dinning room and the next I was in the bathroom scrubbing like a mad woman. I – I don't – remember…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember the details but drew a complete blank.

How could I have forgotten talking to my customer? Oh god, what did I say to the poor person if I couldn't remember even having that conversation.

"Wait a second, you forgot what happened?" Jacob's voice was all business, his brows tightly knit together.

"I guess so." I confessed timidly.

"That's not ok Christi. I should take you to see a doctor. People don't just forget things like that." His eyes were wild with worry, he looked me over frantically.

"Jake, honey, I'm ok. Really. See, I'm here and I'm fine." I tried to reassure his worries.

"But…"

I cut him off. "But nothing. I'm fine and I don't want you to worry. If it happens again then we will worry ok? Now set that sexy mind at ease. No more worries." I reached up and touched his cheek lovingly.

Jacob's face softened the slightest bit but the worry in his eyes was clear as day. I knew he wasn't going to drop things that easily.

"Fine." He said unconvincingly. "I'll play along for now, but if anything else like this happens it's straight to the doctor for you." He meant complete business, I could hear it in his voice.

"Yes. I promise." I gave in.

"I mean it Chris. Anything weird or unusual and I swear…"

"I will go straight to the doc, I promise Jake, please don't blow this out of proportion. I'm ok."

"I think we need to go home so you can rest." He added.

I nodded knowing that I wasn't going to win that battle even if I tried. I talked to Nichole and made sure that she would oversee closing tonight. Jacob made sure to pack up some food for us before we left so that I wouldn't have to do any more work when we got back home.

The drive back to La Push was silent, Jacob's unspoken concern was evident as his troubled eyes roamed up and down my body the entire way home. It was sincerely endearing to see him worry so much for me, Jacob wanted nothing more than to see me happy and healthy.

When we got home Jake hurried to make me comfortable on the couch, he brought out two TV trays and set them up with dinner. He popped a movie into the DVD player and we ate while we watched a very funny Jackie Chan movie. It was nice to see Jake finally let go of his worry as his laughter boomed through the living room, his body shaking and rocking the couch every time a funny scene came on.

After we were done with dinner and the movie Jacob insisted on leaving the dishes in the sink so he could help me shower. And well, who was I to argue with his help? I was still confused and had no idea what the hell had gone on at the restaurant, but the sight of Jacob's naked wet body soon made me forget all of my worries.

He kissed me tenderly and helped me shampoo and condition my hair, his long fingers gently massaging my scalp and neck easing all of my tension. A soft sponge was lathered up with soap and run across my entire body, washing away all of the day's grime and sweat. My body melted away into a pool of comfort and ease as the hot water ran over my skin and Jacob's expert hands kneaded and massaged all of my worries away.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, bringing a large towel up towards me and wrapping me in its warmth.

"Mhmm… much better, thank you." I leaned my head up towards him and strained up onto my tiptoes to convey my gratitude with a kiss.

Jacob obliged leaning down to meet my lips. His messing wet hair falling forward and tickling my face.

"Someone needs a haircut." I smoothed the stray strands of wet hair back from his face with my hands.

"I thought – well I thought you liked it long." His face reddened a little.

"Oh." He took me by surprise, was he honestly growing it out for me? "You're doing that – for me? Growing your hair out?"

His eyes softened as he cupped my face between his hands. He took a deep breath and sighed, his soft tongue slowly sweeping out to wet his beautiful full lips.

"Maybe…" His voice came out deep and breathy, a beautiful soft smile curled at the edge of his lips.

I swallowed back the knot in my throat. My heart swelled with love, could he be any more perfect?

"I remember the first night – in my car – you looked so disappointed when I handed you my hair tie and told you that my hair used to be long."

I thought back on that night, it had been so long ago. I did feel a bit of disappointment when I had met him for the first time and his beautiful long hair was cropped short, but he looked good either way. Jacob was beautiful to me no matter what length his hair was.

"And then you told me that you dreamt of me with long hair – so I reckon maybe I should grow it out, since you seem to like it long." He smiled sweetly.

"Jake…" I was breathless and at a loss of words.

"Is – is that ok?" He asked timidly.

"Yes. More than ok. It's just that – I don't want you to feel the need to do anything just because of me."

"Is it wrong for me to want to make the woman I love happy?" He chuckled silently through his nose.

"Nope – not at all." I said softly. "So – what can I do to make you happy?" There must be something he wanted.

"Oh – I can think of a few things." His eyebrows waggled playfully.

Without warning, he swept me up into his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

"Jake, your shoulder." I complained as he set me down on the bed.

"Much better." He bared all his teeth in a beautiful grin. "Now – about this – making me happy business…" His eyes darkened as he slowly removed the towel from my body.

"Does my being naked make you happy?" I was unable to contain my giggles.

"Clothes are highly overrated you know." His smile widened and he quickly tugged and threw my towel across the room.

I looked down at his towel and raised an eyebrow. He looked down and quickly discarded his own towel on the floor leaving his glorious naked body standing before me. His beautiful long member taunting me and swinging happily in front of me, I couldn't help myself I scrambled up onto my knees and took a hold of him in my hand.

"Time to make my Jakey happy." I smiled and took him into my mouth.

His head lolled back and he hissed out as my lips made contact with his large mushroom tip. I swirled my tongue around just the way I knew he loved it earning me a satisfied groan from his quivering lips. His stomach muscles tightened.

"Mmm…" I let my moan vibrate against him. "You like that?" I looked up at him, sliding my mouth as far down his shaft as I could manage.

"God, you're perfect." He half grunted and half moaned.

His hands found their way into my hair, his fingers kneading my scalp as my mouth bobbed back and forth on him greedily.

"You're lips are so beautiful…" He sighed. "Fuck Christi – your tongue feels amazing." He moaned out gripping my hair a little tighter.

His back arched bringing his hips closer to me allowing me better access. I slid my hands up over his thighs and over his gorgeous ass. My tongue working on his tip again as my fingernails gripped and scrapped down his firm flesh. A low growl came from the pit of his chest as Jacob's body started to quiver. I knew he was close.

"Feel good for me Jake." I moaned out and took him into my mouth working more insistently.

Jacob's right hand left my head to fist the wall, his left hand gripping and releasing my hair as his pleasure came to a peak and finally spilled onto my tongue. His hips convulsed a few times with the aftermath of his release, his right hand returning to join the other gently kneading and massaging the back of my hair as I swallowed every bit of his deliciousness – not leaving any to waste.

"Mmm… yummy…" I cooed licking his tip one last time.

Jacob's hips bucked and he grabbed my face firmly pulling me away from his sensitive member. He looked down at me still trembling and breathing raggedly.

"Happy?" I smiled up at him.

"You're fucking amazing." He said breathlessly.

"Mmm… I'm glad you enjoyed it." I was completely elated to see the glow of pure satisfaction in his eyes. "Come lay with me Jake. Let's get some sleep." I crawled over to my side of the bed and pulled the covers down and patted the empty space next to me.

"Na – uh." Jacob shook his head crawling onto the bed.

He pinned me down easily placing his body over mine, his hot ragged breath against my lips.

"You know I can't just take and not reciprocate." His lips brushed up against mine making me shiver. His hand slid up in between my thighs and found my heat. "I can't stand leaving you unsatisfied." He slid several fingers into me, curling them to hit the right spot. I moaned out. "I need to feel you shake for me Christi." His thumb flicked over my clit making my thighs convulse involuntarily. "That's it honey."

His lips pressed up against mine, his tongue wasted no time in slipping past my lips and finding mine, dancing insistently against me. I whimpered into his mouth as his fingers worked maddeningly on my two pleasure spots. I felt my release come up quickly, I was at the edge ready to explode when he stopped and withdrew his hand from my aching center leaving me groaning with frustration.

"I want to taste you in my mouth." He whispered against my lips and gave me one last long kiss before sliding his body down mine.

His lips trailed down my neck, over my collarbone and over my chest. His tongue stopping to tease and flick my hard, sensitive nipples making the fire in me ache to be released.

"Jake… please…" I moaned out frustrated. I needed to release I wanted it so badly.

"Yes honey?" He slid down to kiss my stomach, his hot tongue licking at my navel, his hands running up and down my hips.

"Please…" I repeated unable to think straight, I just wanted to feel his mouth on me, my body was craving release.

"Mmm…" He slid down further and kissed my hip bone causing me to shake with anticipation.

His teeth gently nipped as his tongue licked back and forth on my sensitive skin.

"God Jake, don't tease me, please." My head was spinning with desire.

"Please what?" He whispered seductively. "What do you want my Christi?" His tongue traced the top of my mound. I groaned. "Is this what you want?" He licked my lips once, his long tongue sweeping my entire length making the fire inside of me swelter.

"Yesss…" I hissed out. "I need you." I panted.

"Where?" He swirled his tongue over the top of my lips again.

My hips rose on their own accord to meet his mouth attempting to pull him in, but Jacob stayed firmly above me not giving in.

"You're such a tease..." I moaned out.

"You love it." He licked my length again to prove his point.

My hands found their way into his hair and I grabbed two fistfuls. Trying to gain the upper edge I pulled his head down where I wanted it and pushed my hips up towards his lips.

"Bad girl." His hands squeezed my ass gently. "Not very patient tonight, are we?" His words vibrated against my very center.

"Quit teasing me so much." I groaned out. "You're making me crazy Jake." My head was spinning and my pulse was racing in anticipation.

"Mmm… I like to tease you." His tongue flicked out at the top of my slit just above my bundle of nerves. "It makes it so much better when you finally come undone." My hips bucked up at his words. "I love to make you shake hard."

My body was assaulted by goose bumps, my nipples were at full attention, my heated core aching to be touched. Jacob's hands snaked their way around the outside of my thighs, his long fingers gripping each thigh firmly and pulling my legs apart.

"Are you going to be a good girl and come in my mouth?" He asked seductively licking my lips back and forth.

"Yes…" I hissed out with pleasure.

My head hit the pillow hard as his lips latched around my clit. My eyes closed as my body savored every pang of pleasure caused by his tongue flicking my sensitive nerves back and forth between his suckling lips. I raised my hips up into him and release with a loud _fuck_.

"Mmm… that's my good girl." Jacob cooed lapping up my release.

He worked expertly on me with his mouth and brought me over the edge one more time before settling next to me in bed. He pulled me into his body and kissed me softly until we both finally fell asleep.


	56. Flowers

_**A/N: **_

_**Ok girls here's another steamy chapter. I hope you like it and review once you've read it. **_

_**  
Please let me remind you all that I have a Twitter account. My user name on Twitter is TrueTayFans. You can come and befriend me and get all kinds of lovely updates on me, The Club, Taylor Lautner and random sillyness. There is a clickable link on my author's page. **_

_**Also please don't forget to read and review my story A NEW HOME. I have entered it into a contest here on Fan Fiction dot net. **__**Please go to my homepage and check out the story and leave a review. Voting starts on February 14th so I hope that you all can vote and help me to win this one. **_

_**PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest!**_

_**Here's the link to the contest: www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner**_

_**Here's the link to my: **_

_**True Taylor Lautner Fans Blog:**__** http:// truetaylorlautnerfans (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**_

_**Twitter:**__** http:// twitter (dot) com/TrueTayFans**_

* * *

I received a phone call I was not expecting early the next morning. Jacob grumbled and handed me the ringing phone off of the bedside table.

"Hello?" I whispered into the receiver.

Jacob grumbled again twisting around to lie on his stomach.

"S'too early for calls." He moaned into the pillow and then started to snore once again.

'Christi?' Heidi's quiet voice came across the other end.

"Heidi?" I sat up in surprise.

'Yes. Hi!'

"Hang on a sec." I whispered into the phone and slid out of bed.

I pulled on a robe and went out to the living room settling onto the couch.

"Where in the world have you been?" They had been gone for almost a week, or had it been longer?

'Oh god I have so much to tell you.' Her excitement was hard to contain I could practically see her bouncing up and down as she spoke.

"Well, I'm listening." I let out a long yawn.

'I'm sorry, did I wake you up?' She asked timidly.

"It's ok, don't worry. Now dish." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and prepared to pay attention. "Where are you and what's going on?"

'In Minnesota.'  
"Minnesota?" Why in the world would she be in Minnesota?

'I needed to come see Mom and Dad.' She explained.

"Where's Embry?" The last I had seen, she left with Embry and I was told they were still together.

'He's out back with Dad. I think they're bonding.' She giggled.

Well this was a turn of events I would have never expected to hear about. Heidi's dad was the worst when it came to any guy that Heidi decided to bring home. He was the old shine the riffle kind of dad.

'Uh Christi, I need to tell you something. But I can't over the phone.' Her voice took on a nervousness I didn't like.

Could it be that Embry finally told her what he was?

"Um – ok? You're killing me here Heidi." I confessed a little irked at her reluctance to open up to me. "We never had a problem talking to each other in the past, why should now be any different?"

'I just can't say it over the phone, you know? I want to tell you in person.' The squeak of excitement in her tone didn't escape my notice.

"Heidi Abigail Wesley what are you going on about?" I was beyond perplexed and frustrated. Why in the world was she playing this game of secrets.

'Awe come on Christi, trust me its great news and I will see you tomorrow ok? Love ya, bye!" And with that she hung up the phone.

She called and then she was vague and then she hung up. What the heck was that all about? I could have smacked her.

"Ugh!" I threw the phone onto the coffee table loudly.

"What? What?" A very frantic, very disoriented and very naked Jacob appeared out of nowhere. "What's wrong?"

He pushed his messy hair out of his eyes with his palm and looked around nervously.

"Nothing's wrong." I giggled at the sight of him.

"What's so funny?" He asked narrowing his eyes a bit.

"There's a naked Jacob standing in the middle of the living room." I pointed out unable to conceal my blushing.

I pulled a couch cushion towards my chest and buried my face into it trying to conceal my laughter. Jacob bared all his teeth in a huge playful grin.

"Well this is my house you know, so I can walk around naked if I want to." He took a step towards me with pure mischief in his eyes.

"Yes it is – and you are – _very_ – naked." I not so subtly looked down at his morning glory. Is it hot in here, or is it me?

Jacob crouched down into a stalking position, he was the predator and I was his prey. I squealed and looked around for an escape route. I really didn't mind him _stalking_ me per say, I just wanted to play along. I was really beginning to like this game.

"You can't run away Christi…" He taunted playfully taking another small step towards me with his long arms stretched outwards in an attempt at blocking my way.

"Watch me." I challenged.

I not so cleverly bolted for the door but Jacob was too fast and had me in his arms and pressed up against his chest immediately.

"Gotcha." He smiled triumphantly tightening his grip.

"Cant – breathe." I gasped for air dramatically.

Jacob quickly let go. I took my shot and bolted down the hall laughing.

"Hey! That's playing dirty!" I heard Jacob complain as I ran into the bathroom with a squeal and slammed the door shut. I clicked the lock on the door still giggling.

I looked around the small bathroom.

"Great, trapped. Damn it Christi you fool." I whispered to myself.

"Yes you are." I heard Jacob's sniggering voice on the other side of the door.

"Damn." I cursed myself for not going for the front door, wait a sec I was in a robe, that would have been a stupid idea.

"C'mon Chris, be a good girl and open the door." The doorknob jiggled a few times.

I didn't respond, I tried to hatch a new plan, but came up short. I was trapped. Jacob wins this round. Ugh! Just when I was going to give up and let him celebrate the glory of his triumph and open the defeat door – everything got very quiet. I stood very still with my ear up against the door and heard nothing. Hmm… maybe he gave up.

I slowly opened the door and peeked out through a crack and saw nothing. There was not a single sound in the hall. I opened the door a little more, just enough to peer out and look. No one. Where in the world…

Before I could finish my thought I felt a gush of wind and was suddenly pinned up against the bathroom wall by Jacob.

"Silly Christi, don't you know better than to underestimate a werewolf stalking his prey? We always catch our prey." He licked his lips seductively.

I felt a chill run up my spine as his nose slowly ran down my cheek, his hot moist breath against my face.

"So…" He said huskily. "What was all the commotion in the living room about?" His tongue darted out and licked my earlobe causing me to shiver involuntarily. "And why did you throw your phone? Hmm…?" He growled playfully pressing his body against mine.

"I – I…" God how was I supposed to verbalize anything when his hot breath was tickling my neck and making me melt into a puddle of goo.

"Yes...?" He taunted pressing one soft kiss on my pulse point.

My body shivered in response. Jacob laughed silently through his nose, tickling my neck again. I swallowed hard unable to control my desire.

"Heidi called…" I let out a loud breath.

"How is Heidi?" Jacob cooed against my skin, kissing me again.

"Fine." My voice was a trembling mess. "She said she has news." I tried to get my head on straight and focus.

Come on Christi, you can do it, focus! Jacob's hands slid over my waist and stomach finding the tie to my robe. With a swift tug he untied it and slid it open allowing him better access to my quivering body.

"Mmm… what else did Blondie say?" His voice got deeper as his hands began to roam my newly exposed flesh.

"She wouldn't tell me?" I squeaked out.

God he was teasing me, that just wasn't – I moaned when his hands reached my breasts – fair.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered into my ear as his hands gently traced over my nipples eliciting another moan from me.

"You know it does." My body shivered again as his fingers flicked my nipples.

"Mmm… I can smell it." He took a deep breath and ran his right hand down my stomach. He paused to caress my stomach before he traveled further down in between my legs finding my heat. "I can feel it." He moaned softly. "So wet for me."

His fingers dipped past my lips teasing me with the lightest of touch. Rather than allowing myself to get frustrated by his teasing I decided to just relax and enjoy it. Jacob obviously enjoyed taking his time with me and well, who was I to argue with his wants. I sighed happily and melted into his touch.

"Not going to give me a hard time about teasing you today?" Jacob asked nipping at my collarbone with his teeth playfully.

"Na-uh, soft is kind of nice." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him into me.

"Mmm… and what if I wanted it rougher?" He bit me playfully sending my head spinning.

"God, rough is nice too." I was unable to control a loud moan as his thumb pressed onto my nerves.

I leaned down and bit his neck back playfully. Jacob let a small growl out and I was suddenly lifted onto the bathroom counter.

"This…" Jacob tugged at my robe, "needs to go."

He bit his bottom lips seductively and proceeded to pull my robe completely off. His lips came down upon mine hungrily as his hands roamed my body freely now. He traced my back with his strong hands, caressing and kneading my skin with soft yet firm touch.

"Mmm… This is nice." I said in between kisses. I was so relaxed.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked sliding his hands down my waist and over my hips. "And what about this?"

He took his tip and stroked up and down my slick folds. I gasped.

"You are so bad." I sighed as he teased my entrance.

"Baby, you haven't seen _bad_ yet." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

He suddenly reached back and cupped my ass firmly pulling me towards the edge of the counter. I squealed out in surprise. My hands quickly shot back to grip the counter and steady myself.

"I'm not going to let you fall you know." Jacob shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sorry – automatic reflex." I said with chagrin.

I knew Jacob would never let me fall. I let go of the counter and wrapped my arms around his back pulling myself closer to his body while wrapping my legs around and hooking my ankles around his hips. I looked up and stared into Jacob's beautiful darkened eyes, my heart kicked up a notch with anticipation of what would come next.

Jacob shifted his hips and positioned his tip right at my entrance. He popped his head in and then held it there. My head fell back with a hiss of pleasure.

"Is that what you want Christi?" He pulled all the way out and then popped his head back in.

"God I missed having you last night." I moaned. "I – I – Oh…" I was at a loss for words.

My body was on fire, I needed him so much and he was teasing me in the worst possible way. He kept up popping in and out of me, just an inch or two would go in and then he would pull out, leaving me aching for more. My eyes closed, savoring each sensation.

"Look at me." Jacob's voice came out strong and demanding.

Instantly my eyes popped open and locked on his. The intensity of his stare sent a hard shudder through my body.

"Fuck Christi…" Jacob let out a loud breathy moan and plunged all the way into me.

I tried to hold the pleasure back and control it from taking over, but I was taken by his intensity, my body started to shiver hard as my release peeked.

"Don't hold back." Jacob picked up his pace driving into me exactly the way I needed it to make me explode all over him.

He slowed down letting me come back down from my release. Delicious waves of pleasure seared through every inch of my body.

"Did that feel good Christi?"

"Mhmm…" I was unable to speak, my body was on fire.

"That's my good girl."

He slid me back onto the counter, his hips still working a slow rhythm back and forth inside of me while his hands snaked their way up my body. He cupped my face gently in between his palms and leaned down for a tender kiss.

"I love you so fucking much." He whispered between kisses.

I didn't have a chance to respond, his lips pressed up against mine more urgently as his pace picked up sending my body through delicious shockwaves of pleasure, the heat inside of me building again.

"Harder." I managed to pant in between kisses.

"Harder?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, please Jake." I panted.

"Come on Christi. Don't hold back with me. Tell me what you want." He said breathlessly. "Tell me the way you want me to do it."

"Fuck…" I moaned out.

"Mmm… That's my good girl." He cooed and then drove into me hard eliciting another _fuck_ from my lips.

My body started to shake again. Jacob moaned and gripped my ass with his hands, he bore into me with more intensity.

"Fuck me." I couldn't hold back anymore, my body needed exactly what I had asked for.

With a growl Jacob's body slammed into mine hard and fast, skin on skin slapping loudly as he gladly fulfilled my request. We both tensed and released with loud moans.

Jacob encircled me in his strong arms, holding me against his trembling chest, both of us still trying to catch our breath.

"Chris." He whispered against my hair.

I looked up to see his brilliant warm smile. He leaned down and kissed me softly, taking his time to taste every inch of my lips and mouth.

******

Another busy night at the restaurant. Jacob had decided to join the pack tonight on patrol since he was feeling much better. I really hated to not have him near me, but how could I keep him from his pack duties. It all felt a little strange to me, here I was at work while my boyfriend was off somewhere, in wolf form, protecting me from vampires. I shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Nichole's voice came up from behind me.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking – silly things really." I smiled at her in hopes that she wouldn't press me any further.

"Oh…" She smiled wickedly. "About Romeo?"

I rolled my eyes. "His name is Jacob."

"You know what I mean Christi. Hey, where is Mister Muscles tonight anyway?" She asked.

"He didn't come with me. He's at home." I said a little annoyed by her interrogation and her blatant disregard for the fact that Jake was _my _boyfriend and not a piece of meat.

"Too bad." She sighed. "He's awful nice to look at when he's all hot and sweaty."

Of all the stupid idiotic things to say Nichole. Ugh! The nerve! Jake is _my _boyfriend. She winked at me and walked off oblivious to the anger that was threatening to boil over inside of me. Calm down Christi, I'm sure she didn't mean it _that way_. Ok I needed to calm down, I took off my apron and headed to my office advising the kitchen staff that I needed a break.

I closed the blinds on the window to give myself a little privacy and sat down at my desk. My thoughts drifted to Jacob and this morning. I closed my eyes and smiled. Just when I was enjoying my mental happy place there was a knock on the door.

"Now what?" I groaned silently. "Come in."

The doorknob turned and a huge bouquet of long stemmed red roses walked in.

"Special delivery." Nichole called out from behind the roses.

My mouth dropped open as she placed what must have been at least three dozen beautiful roses on my desk.

"Someone must be a fan." Nichole laughed. "Gee, I wish I had a muscle man Romeo in my life to send me roses." She sighed.

"Uh – thanks Nicky." I looked at the flowers and then back at Nichole and smiled.

How in the world did Jacob make time for this? I rushed over to the flowers with a delighted squeal and looked at the card. It read:

_In hopes of a special reunion._

_Soon, my Christi._

My smile widened. Its official, Jacob is the most incredible man ever.

******

I packed some dinner for Jacob and me, and grabbed my roses. I couldn't wait to get home and thank him for the thoughtful gift. I put the vase in the passenger seat and slid the seatbelt around it, fastening it tightly to ensure that it didn't take a tumble on the way home. Jacob had lent me his car again and I didn't want to ruin the seats by spilling water all over the place.

I opened up the driver's side door and paused for a moment to look around. I knew that neither Jacob nor his pack would ever be so careless to be in plain sight of me, but I also knew that one of them was out there watching and keeping an eye on me.

"Thank you." I said out loud and got into the car.

When I got to La Push the house was dark. I unloaded the food and flowers from Jacob's car and went inside. The house felt so empty without Jacob, I wondered how long he would be gone. I decided to take a shower while I waited for him to come back. I didn't want him to come home to my stink, although he would argue with me right now and say that I don't stink. Silly Jacob.

The house was still empty when I was done. I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch to watch some TV. My phone beeped. One new text message from Jacob.

'HEY BEAUTIFUL. I'M OUT WITH THE GUYS. BE HOME REAL SOON. WE'RE ALMOST DONE. I MISS YOU.'

My heart melted.

'I'm home Jake. I'll be here waiting for you. Don't worry, take your time. I miss you too. Love you. P.S. Dinner is ready when you are.'

I added a quick smiley face and hit send. Not a minute had passed when the phone beeped again.

'TEASE. I'M STARVING! CAN'T WAIT FOR DINNER AND MAYBE SOME YOU FOR DESSERT.'

My face flushed. I wrote him one last message.

'Behave. Ok, go before Sam yells at you for texting instead of working lol. See you when you get home.'

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up Jacob had me in his arms and was carrying me down the hall.

"Hey sleepyhead." He smiled warmly and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Mmm… what time is it?" I asked with a big yawn.

"A little after three."

He placed me down on the bed gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me for a kiss. His skin felt a little warmer than usual. I ran my hands up and down his back and chest enjoying the warmth and feel of his bare skin. We were interrupted by a loud growl.

"Dinner time." I smiled against his lips.

"Mmm… can't I just have you?" Jacob growled playfully and bit my neck.

I squealed. "Better eat some real food. You might need your energy for later." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Come on hungry, let's get you some food."

"Stay and rest." Jacob's hands came down on my shoulders gently. "I can get some food and I'll be back in a little bit."

He's so sweet, but I didn't want him to eat alone, and besides, I was a bit hungry too.

"I want to come eat with you Jake. I'm not that sleepy hun, really, I can wait." I placed my hand on his cheek leaned in to kiss him one more time. "Now come on."

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. We walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Did you have a good day?" Jacob squeezed my hand a little as we walked.

"It was busy. Nothing new. How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual. Chasing vampires, keeping the woman I love safe. Not much new here either." He smiled big.

"Yeah, normal." I deadpanned. "Did you have fun with the guys afterwards?"  
"Yeah – loads." He rolled his eyes. "The council called us in for the four one one on the vampire situation. That's always a load of fun you know. Having to sit back and get interrogated by a bunch of ancient know it alls."

I couldn't help but giggle at his sarcasm. He flashed me a big smile. We walked into the kitchen and I went straight for the refrigerator to pull out the food I had brought home while Jake sat at the table.

"Those are nice."

"What?" I peeked my head out of the fridge to see what Jacob meant.

"The roses. They're real nice." He motioned to the vase on the counter.

"I know." I smiled big pulling out the food and placing it on the counter. "Thank you."

I skipped over to him and hopped onto his lap to give him a big kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh – just because you are the best and… because I love you so much." I gave him another quick peck and jumped off to finish heating dinner.

I served us two plates of lasagna and salad. Jacob made a little face at the salad but dug right into his lasagna.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" I asked concerned.

He seemed a bit distracted all throughout dinner. He kept looking behind me.

"It's perfect. Why would you even question your mad cooking talent Chris?" He rolled his eyes playfully and reached across the table to squeeze my hand.

We finished eating in relative silence. I picked up our plates and headed to the sink with Jake right behind me. He stepped around me and walked up to the counter with the flowers. I watched with a smile as he picked up the card and took it out of its envelope. He carefully unfolded it and read it. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. I saw the muscles in his throat tense instantly.

"Does this make you happy?" He asked in a low angry tone.

"Uh – yeah honey. Why?" I was a bit confused.  
"Are you expecting company?" He threw the card onto the counter.

What was going on? Was he upset with the florist? Didn't he like the flowers that were sent to me? I thought they were beautiful.

"No…" I was sincerely confused.

"Who sent these?" He asked through his teeth, his hands were trembling slightly. "And what kind of a _special reunion _is there going to be?"

I could see he was upset, but I didn't understand why.

"Wait a minute wasn't it you that sent them?" I looked at the roses again and then back at a very pissed off Jacob.

"No." He growled out. "Is there anything you need to tell me about Christine?" His eyes lit with furry.

I took a step back. What the hell was going on? Did he – did he honestly think I was – cheating on him?


	57. Truths be told

**_A/N: _**

**_This next chapter is one that I felt necessary to further Jacob and Christi's relationship. I hope you all enjoy it and please write me a review to let me know what you thought._**

**_Please let me remind you all that I have a Twitter account. My user name on Twitter is TrueTayFans. You can come and befriend me and get all kinds of lovely updates on me, The Club, Taylor Lautner and random sillyness. There is a clickable link on my author's page. _**

**_Also please don't forget to read and review my story A NEW HOME. I have entered it into a contest here on Fan Fiction dot net. Please go to my homepage and check out the story and leave a review. Voting starts on February 14th so I hope that you all can vote and help me to win this one. _**

_**PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest!**_

_**Here's the link to the contest: www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner**_

_**Here's the link to my: **_

_**True Taylor Lautner Fans Blog: http:// truetaylorlautnerfans (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**_

_**Twitter: http:// twitter (dot) com/TrueTayFans**_

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"You can't possibly think that… No… Jacob… No." She clutched at her shirt with desperation.

What the hell else was I supposed to think? The card clearly said _My Christi_. Who the hell would write that? Only a lover – only a fucking lover! How could she do that to me, to us? Didn't our relationship mean anything to her? Hadn't I proven to her time and time again just how devoted I was to her and to us? I was sick to my stomach, my food threatening to come up as I looked at the flowers and then at Christi's horrified expression.

I couldn't – I wouldn't let her break me down like this, come on Jacob Black you are much stronger than this. I stood up and squared my shoulders looking her straight in the eyes.

"Who is he Christi?" I demanded.

She took another step back from me, which only made me angrier. What – did she honestly think I was going to hurt her? Didn't she know me at all? I fucking bled for her and now, she was recoiling from me like a scared child, like – someone who was afraid of being hit. I felt my body tremble, the wolf ready to explode out in anger. Keep it together Jake, come on!

"Nobody." Her voice was shaking.

"Like hell!" I grabbed the card and waved it in front of her face. "This is not fucking _nobody_! _Somebody_ wrote this card to you and _somebody_ sent these flowers to you. Now who was it?" I was so angry I could spit.

She backed up into the door frame and stood there wide eyed staring at me.

"Jacob please." What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Her eyes misted over. "Please don't."

She is the one that is fucking cheating on me and now she's crying? God I wanted to grab her and hold her – but I couldn't, how could she do this? I still couldn't believe it was true.

"I thought they were from you." She said in a small shaky voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat out.

Did she honestly think she could trick me and make me think that was true? The evidence was plain as day, the flowers – the fucking love note – they were there right the fuck in front of us both, how in the hell couldn't it be anything other than the obvious.

"I – I honestly thought they were from you Jacob please." She collapsed to her knees, clutching to the doorframe. "They came to me at work, I didn't know they weren't from you – god is my witness – I thought they were from you." Tears spilled over her cheeks. "I would never – ever cheat on you. How could you think that?" She sobbed into the doorframe.

I growled with anger, at myself mostly for being such a stupid idiot and jumping to conclusions, how could I hurt her like that? And I was pissed at the fucking flowers. I grabbed the vase and charged out of the kitchen, I opened the front door and threw the goddamn vase outside, it landed somewhere in the darkness and shattered loudly. Who fucking cares!

I went back inside and found Christi exactly where I had left her, on the floor, leaning up against the doorframe and crying. God I'm such a fucking idiot! I quickly went to her and kneeled down next to her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and pulled her into my chest. "I'm so fucking sorry Christi. I – I don't know what the hell came over me. I was so fucking pissed off and jealous that I couldn't see straight."

That's it Jacob you've done it now, she's never going to fucking forgive your stupid ass for this. Never. She sobbed freely into my chest, never once looking up at me. I kissed the top of her head over and over again and told her how fucking sorry I was.

"I would never…" She sobbed against me.

"I know – I know. I'm an idiot for even thinking it. I'm so sorry." I rocked her back and forth and tried to console her.

"You're not an idiot." Her voice squeaked out. "Maybe a little hot headed and definitely jealous…" she half laughed half cried, "but not an idiot."

Her head slowly lifted off of my chest and she looked up at me, her eyes were all red and swollen. Fuck I wanted to rip myself to shreds for making those beautiful eyes of hers cry like that. She should never have to cry, especially not over my stupidities. I quickly swiped away her tears from her face with my thumbs and leaned in to kiss each of her eyelids.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against her skin. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's ok." She whispered back with a broken sigh. "I know you did it because you love me."

So fucking much honey, you have no fucking clue how much I love you.

"So much Christi, you have no fucking idea how much." I cupped her face in my hands firmly. "I don't fucking ever want to think of another man looking at you or touching you the way I do. I can't fucking stand it, it makes me crazy to think about it."

"Then don't." Her eyes locked on mine intensely. "I don't want that either."

"What?" I needed to hear her say it. "What don't you want Christi?" I felt her shiver. "Tell me."

"I don't want any other man to look at me." That's right, because you know that you are mine. "I only want you Jacob."

She took in another shaky breath and I couldn't stand it anymore I kissed her hard, fuck gentle, I needed her to know how much I loved her and wanted her.

"You're mine." I growled between kisses.

"Yes." She whispered back.

I kissed her harder. "Mine."

Her arms wrapped around me tightly, she was holding on to me with all her strength. Mine! I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed roughly and continued to kiss her hard and deep. She clawed at my back pulling me to her. Fuck yes.

Fuck foreplay, I needed to love her hard and show her who she belonged to. Mine. I pulled her sweat pants down roughly, she kicked them off as they reached her ankles as I ripped her panties right off. She's fucking mine. She gasped as I pulled on the front of her shirt, feeling the material give as my hands ripped it off, leaving her beautiful and naked under me. I quickly pulled off my shorts and knotted my hand in the back of her hair, pulling her face up to look at me. Her lips were red and swollen and so fucking beautiful.

"Who do you belong to?" I demanded, I fucking needed to hear her say it again.

"You." She said and I plunged into her making her moan out loud, that's right, mine.

Her mouth dropped open with gasps of pleasure as I drove into her hard, her body trembling and on the edge of release, I could feel it. I picked up my pace, I fucking love listening to her pant my name. She released with a loud moan clenching against me and making me explode inside of her.

I collapsed against her, panting and sweating, but I wasn't fucking finished with her, not by a long shot.

"No one is ever going to fucking love you like this." I kissed her deep, my tongue fucking reaching the back of her throat. "No one."

"No…" She gasped pulling me closer to her, that's right baby, no one.

"Who loves you Christi?" I kissed down her neck.

"Y – you do." She let out a moan as I bit her neck not so gently, who cares if I mark her I wanted to mark her so that the world wouldn't even question who she belonged to.

I kissed down her neck and onto her beautiful chest. Groping her breasts firmly between my hands, squeezing her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. Her fucking moans were making me crazy, I was completely hard again.

"Has anyone else ever made you feel good like this?" I took one hard nipple into my mouth and sucked on it, biting down just a little.

"No one." She hissed as I applied a little more pressure with my teeth. "Only you know what fucking buttons to push to make me crazy Jacob. You are the only one."

Her body was writhing beneath me. That's fucking right, no one knows you like I do, because they were not fucking meant for you, I was!

"How many men did you have sex with before you met me Christi?" I felt her body tense. "Tell me." It was a fucking masochistic question but I wanted to fucking know. I needed to know.

"Wh – what?" She stuttered nervously. I heard her heart beat a little faster. "No Jacob – don't – don't do that. Please." She tried to divert the subject but I wasn't going to have it. I needed to know.

"Tell me." I demanded again.

Her body shivered under my demand. I fucking love that she submits to me so willingly.

"Please…" She tried it again, but she knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"How many Christi?" I growled and bit down on her nipple again, a little harder, causing her to yelp out.

I swirled my tongue around her nipple and tried to sooth the pain I'm sure I had caused her. She cradled my head and pulled it into her breast.

"That feels so good." She moaned.

"How many Christi?" I asked again, a little softer but my tone was still demanding.

"Five." She cupped her hands over her face, I heard her whimper a muffled _oh god_ into them.

I wanted to fucking explode with anger – five before me? Five? Fucking five men inside of this beautiful body – fuck I was going to be sick. I can't fucking believe – five! Well you asked for it Jacob and you fucking got your answer, now deal with it.

"I – I'm sorry." She whimpered from underneath her hands, still covering her face from me.

"Don't." I said roughly. I bit back a growl and pulled her hands away from her face. "Don't hide from me. I wanted to know."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that – I'm sorry." Her face completely dropped and her eyes got all misty.

Fuck! There you go doing shit like this again Jacob Black, when the hell are you ever going to learn to just stop it.

"Don't do that. No more fucking tears." I didn't want to see her cry another tear over my stupidities. "Those idiots weren't meant for you Christi. I was."

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me with disbelief.

"You were?" Her voice was shaky and unsure.

Of course I was you are my imprint Christi, my other fucking half, hell you are my whole I was nothing without you. You are my gravity, my universe. My everything. I kissed her hard. Her lips submitted to mine willingly.

"Yes – and you were meant for me." I kissed down her neck.

I couldn't afford to tell her about imprinting, I wouldn't make her feel obligated to be with me because of some stupid mystical wolf thing. Just because the legends were true didn't mean she didn't have a choice in the matter. Yes, I would fucking die if she ever left me, but I would never – ever force her to stay with me against her will. Never.

"Mmm – how do you know?" She asked with a deep sigh.

Fuck honey, don't ask me that, please, I can't. I won't lie to you but I can't tell you. I kissed down to her chest and found her nipple and flicked it just the way I knew would make her crazy. She moaned my name out loud. Good, I needed a distraction.

"Tell me what you meant Jake…" Her fingers knotted into the back of my hair, cradling me closer to her.

Please Christi, don't ask me that, I can't lie to you.

"I love you." I kissed her skin over and over again. "I love you so fucking much Christi." But don't ask me about that, not now.

"It's not the first time…" She panted. "You – you've said that before. – You sound so convinced. Please – Jake – tell me. How – how can you be so – sure…"

Wasn't she sure? I looked up at her.

"Aren't you sure Christi?" I asked. "I mean – I thought – you felt it." She had to feel it, didn't she? The pull, the unexplainable want and need to be with me, like I felt for her.

"I think so…"

I sat back on my heels and she scooted up until she was sitting up against the headboard.

"This is still strange to me Jake. I love you and I know I want you, but it's like – like…" She paused to think.

Come on honey you know this, I know you do. You feel it like I do, I know you can figure this out.

"Like…" I encouraged her to go on.

"I don't know Jake – it sounds strange saying it. But it's like a – how do I explain it. A _magnetic pull_ towards you."

Yes! I knew she felt it! She let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Does that even make sense?" She whined out in frustration.

"Yes honey it does." I crawled up to her. "Complete sense. Now just picture that – only a million percent stronger for me." That was good enough right? I didn't have to get into complete details, right?

She looked up at me and raised one eyebrow.

"There's something you're not telling me Jacob." He eyes narrowed. "I can feel it."

Damn, caught. Fuck! How am I going to get out of this one? Think fast Jake. Christi crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"Oh, come on honey, it's – it's not like that at all…" Yeah I stuttered like a fucking fool.

"Or were you making fun of me?" She countered. "I opened up to you and told you something that was very weird and difficult to describe and you… are you mocking me?"

"No baby." I took her face in my hands. "Not mocking you – I would never do that. Well – not unless I was just playing." I grinned, but she didn't buy it. Damn. "Ok – bad time for jokes."

"Mhmm…" She pursed her lips together tightly.

"I wouldn't ever mock you Christi…" I ran my hand down her neck and gently traced her mark with my fingertips. "Never."

Small goose bumps formed beneath my fingers, Christi shivered.

"What is that mark Jake?" She whispered. It was barely audible, but I heard her. "I – I know it has something to do – with this all."

"You're very smart Chris. I knew you'd figure things out eventually." There was no point in holding back the truth anymore.

She took in a sharp breath and looked at me with a tortured expression.

"I'm scared Jake…"

"Why honey? Don't you trust me?" I kissed her trembling lips softly. "Don't you love me?"

"Yes – I do. But…" Her body was quivering, I could smell her fear, I could hear her heart beating differently…

"I love you more than the world Christi. You have to know that…" I kissed her jaw line. "I fucking bleed for you…" I kissed her neck. "I would fucking die for you, just to keep you safe…" I kissed underneath her chin. It's time. "That mark is – _my mark_." I traced my tongue over the crescent mark on her neck.

"How?" She gasped. "How is it possible?"

"Fate…" I turned my head back to look into her beautiful eyes. "Soul mates…" I ran my fingers over her mark again. "It was written in the ancient legends Christi. We – _wolves_…" I elongated the word, "we all find our mates eventually, the one that will be the center of our universe – our _gravity_." I looked deep into her eyes. "Our _imprint_."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, I thought a little breathing room would be good for her. As much as I didn't want to be away from her I had to. She didn't speak, the only sound was that of the coils in the mattress contracting and squeaking as I sat next to her. The silence was fucking killing me.


	58. The future is Black

**_A/N:_**

**_I've been a busy girl lately, writing a new Bella Jacob fiction called THE SUN ON MY SKIN, go to my author page and check it out, the first chapter is out. _**

**_Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon Christi and Jake without a proper ending to The Club. There is still more I want to do with this story, so stay tuned. _**

**_Please let me remind you all that I have a Twitter account. My user name on Twitter is TrueTayFans. You can come and befriend me and get all kinds of lovely updates on me, The Club, Taylor Lautner and random sillyness. There is a clickable link on my author's page. _**

**_Also please don't forget to read and review my story A NEW HOME. I have entered it into a contest here on Fan Fiction dot net. Please go to my homepage and check out the story and leave a review. Voting starts on February 14th so I hope that you all can vote and help me to win this one. _**

_**PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest!**_

_**Here's the link to the contest: www (dot) fanfiction(dot)net/u/2163309/PICs_FF_Corner**_

**_MY STORY IS THE ONLY WOLFPACK RELATED STORY IN THE CONTEST. VOTING BEGINS TODAY 2/14/10, PLEASE VOTE FOR MY STORY "A NEW HOME". _**

**_Please don't forget to review this chapter when you are done reading it. _**

**

* * *

****Christi's POV:**

The mark on my neck was _his_. How? Imprint. The mark was permanently _imprinted_ on my neck. Jacob's Imprint. A stamp on his life and he a stamp on mine. I was frozen, my mind was racing with thoughts of what this all meant, the dreams, the mark, Jacob and the pack…

Why me? Why did fate, karma, destiny, call It what you want – why did they choose me for all of this madness? Wasn't I a good person? I was responsible, hard working and sensible. My life was normal up until I had _that dream_ – the dream that started all of this – insanity.

My head was spinning, my stomach wrenched painfully with nerves and I felt a scream building in the back of my throat, my body was shaking harder than before. I was going to snap, plain and simple. I was loosing it in a huge way – then I felt Jacob's large hand on my knee, a simple soft touch was all it took to bring me back down – to _him_.

Every fiber in my being pulled towards him, his touch was my lifeline – the calming force that brought me back to reality, the lighthouse beckoning me in a sea of turbulence back to my safe harbor, a warm safe glow in the distance calling me home.

Jacob was the one. He was always the one! And, before him, everyone else was meaningless in my life. How could I be so blind not to see that? From the very first moment I saw him my world revolved around him and only him. The inside of my mouth felt dry – very, very dry. It was then that I realized it had been open, but for how long? Was it seconds, minutes or hours? Time seemed irrelevant.

Jacob's thumb softly ran over my skin. My heart warmed.

"It was always you." I wasn't sure if the words had actually come out of my mouth, everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"Yes…" His voice came out rough and deep, it beckoned me back to him.

I turned to look at him with new eyes. It was still Jacob, but everything felt somehow – different.

"I – I don't want you to feel obligated…" he scrubbed his hand through his hair nervously, "to be – with me – because of what I just told you Chris. I – I want you to have a choice. I never meant to make you feel trapped or without a choice." His head dropped. "I never wanted that for you."

"I don't." I admitted honestly.

Did he honestly think I was staying with him out of duty? I care for him beyond words, it was never about duty or because I didn't have any other choice. On the contrary, up until now, I had been questioning why this was all too perfect. It all seemed too good to be true – and per my past experiences in life, I had learned that if it's too good to be true then it probably is – and consequently would end one day. But now…

"I never felt trapped or obligated to be with you Jacob, I'm here because I love you. It was inexplicable to me up until now why I loved you so much, but now, it all makes sense. It's crazy and surreal – but it makes perfect sense to me. I was questioning myself and thinking this was all too good to be true."

I placed my hand over his and threaded my fingers through his fingers.

"Are – are you sure?" He looked at me with a renewed hope in his eyes.

"Silly Jacob – of course I am. Why do you keep doubting me. There's no reason to doubt…"

My sentence was cut off by Jacob's sudden kiss. His large hands cupped my face.

"God I don't fucking deserve you." He whispered between kisses.

"Yes you do – I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." I countered.

And it was true, he was amazing and thoughtful and loving… He was too good to me. God I love him so much.

Jacob growled lowly. "Don't ever – say that." He pulled me to him roughly. "You deserve the fucking world Christi and I _will_ give every piece of it to you. I'm your fucking slave."

He pulled me into his lap and pressed me against his body. "Anything you want – it's yours." He kissed me hard, his tongue dancing against mine urgently. "Anything…"

Jacob showed me just how much he loved me. He made love to me slowly, passionately. Pouring every ounce of his love into every kiss, touch and murmured _I love you_. My eyes welled up with tears of happiness.

"What's wrong honey?" Jacob's fingers wiped away the tears. His eyes were full of concern.

"They're happy tears Jacob. I'm – I'm so happy..."

"Me too honey… So fucking happy." He kissed me. "I'm sorry I kept that from you, I just needed you to know that you had a choice. I didn't want you to…"

I placed my fingers over his lips and shushed him.

"Don't. Please Jake, don't. I'm happy and I don't care what the technicalities of that happiness are, just please let me be happy. Don't question yourself, be happy with me." I smiled.

Jacob's face lit up with the most beautiful smile.

"I am – so fucking happy honey." He kissed me softly.

He pulled me into him and laid back on the bed, our passionate kisses softened as we both grew tired and finally fell asleep, our bodies intertwined and our hearts full of love.

My thoughts drifted into dreamland, I was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. Flowers of purple, gold and red spread out before me. I walked barefooted across the soft grass relishing in the feel of the warm wind against my face and the cool soft grass between my toes.

There a familiar large eagle was perched on a far mountaintop. Whispered voices on the wind welcomed me softly.

_Cuevo Ponchar_, I heard in the distance. The eagle once again, as it had before morphed into the familiar face of Jacob's father.

"You have brought me much happiness." His deep voice was a soothing lullaby. "Your trials have been many and you have endured many hardships, but know there is a purpose for all."

"What purpose is that?" I was surprised to hear the sound of my voice.

I stopped to place my hand over my mouth in awe. Billy laughed gently in the background.

"You seem surprised _cuevo ponchar." _He smiled a sweet familiar warm smile. Jacob's smile, only now I could see where Jacob got that beautiful attribute.

"I can speak." I said with awe.

"I would certainly hope so." He laughed a deep booming laugh.

"No – I mean, last time…"

"Last time you were meant to listen, not speak." He interrupted.

"And this time?" I asked.

"This time we speak together. Come." He put his arm around me and led me forward.

We walked in silence through the meadow, he led me through the thick forest until we reached its edge. There grass turned to sand, the waves crashed upon the shore loudly as seagulls whined above us. The cool sand tickled between my toes as we continued walking.

"Never come to the beach alone." He broke the silence.

I looked at him with confusion. Why would he say that?

"It's not safe as long and _he_ is out there." His eyes took on a deep sinister glare as he looked out past the crashing waves.

"Who?" I asked.

"The evil one." He elongated his words.

More riddles? I don't know if I could handle anymore of those, I needed answers.

"My son will keep you safe _cuevo ponchar._ Do not fear." He smiled at me warmly.

"By _he_, you mean Calin." I felt my body shudder.

"Yes." He huffed with frustration. "Although, I do not need to know its name. Filth!" He spat out, his brow tightly knit together, his face bore a sinister scowl.

_Come home now Billy. _The voices on the wind sang out softly.

"I must leave now." He sighed deeply. He then lifted his head to the sky. "Be patient!" He called out and took my hand.

A sudden gush of wind blinded me, I shook my head disoriented and tried to regain my focus. Billy's hand gently squeezed mine. The haze lifted and finally I saw a beautiful clear stream before me. Billy led me until we were at its edge.

"Look." He said softly.

I looked down into shiny, calm water and was greeted by two familiar reflections. Billy stood tall and proud next to me. His warm smile filled my heart with joy. I stared at his face, it was amazing how like Jacob's it really was. My eyes widened with awe as I saw his silver hair darken before my eyes, time and wrinkles erased instantly, the harsh lines of his face smoothed to reveal Jacob's beautiful face. Jacob's huge grin reflected off of the water proudly.

Behind me a little head peered over into the water. I gasped at the beautiful child reflected in front of me. He had deep russet skin and dark eyes just like Jacob. Jacob's reflection stood tall and proud watching me watching them. He lifted his arm to reveal another little russet skinned child with long dark hair and green eyes, her full lips parted to reveal the most beautiful smile.

The laughter of children echoed in the background. Both children then smiled and disappeared.

"No wait." I reached out to the water in a feeble attempt to get them to come back.

"Soon." Jacob whispered and disappeared.

I searched the crystal clear pool for them, but at last, they were gone. A large hand squeezed mine. I looked up to see Billy smiling warmly at me.

"It is time." He said. "Good bye _cuevo ponchar."_

He lifted my hand and kissed it softly before releasing it and stepping back.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"Perhaps – the ancient ones will tell in time." He winked at me.

The large eagle stood before me once again, with a loud cry its wings spanned and took flight. I felt a pair of warm lips on mine kissing me softly and bringing me back to reality.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob's sleepy smile greeted me as I opened my eyes.

"Mmm… Morning." I yawned deeply.

"Did you sleep good?" He pulled me into his body and gave me another open mouthed kiss.

"Mhmm…" I still felt groggy and a little out of it.

I tried to replay the images of my dream again in my head.

"I dreamt of my dad." Jacob whispered softly, he smiled proudly with his news.

"Really? Oh Jake, that's great!" I knew how much that meant to him.

I thought back at the first dream I had told Jake about and how his face had dropped when I mentioned Billy had come to me. I never wanted to see that expression on his face again.

"He asked me about you." He nuzzled my nose with his. "I think he likes you." His lips brushed against mine.

"Mmm… I hope so." I smiled against his lips. "I – I had a dream too."

I didn't want to spoil Jacob's moment, but I wanted to share with him what I had seen.

"Looks like dad made the rounds last night." He chuckled softly. "What did he say to you?" He asked earnestly.

"Oh, you know, the usual." I smiled. "He said that I had brought him much happiness."

"Of course you have. Dad knows it ain't easy to put up with my punk ass. I'm sure he thinks it's about time I found a woman who can." He chuckled whole heartedly. "You're amazing." He said seriously and kissed me.

"So are you." I smiled and caressed his cheek. "You're dad showed me something." I said a little timidly.

I wasn't sure how Jacob would react to the vision Billy had shown me.

"What's that?" He asked wrapping his arms around me a little tighter.

"I – it sounds silly." I sighed. "You know, it was probably nothing." I felt the sudden urge to shut up and not make a fool of myself.

"C'mon Chris, don't leave me hanging like that. What did Billy show you?"

I took a deep breath. "I think I saw – well, I'm not sure but – I think he showed me our – our children."

Jacob's mouth dropped open with a slight pop.

"How – how many?" He asked incredulously.

"Two. A little boy and a girl. The boy had your features and the girl had my lips and eyes, but your skin." I felt a little strange describing them to him as if they were real.

We lay in silence for several minutes. Jacob's eyes roamed over my entire face.

"Did it – scare you to see that?" He finally asked.

"Not at all silly." I smiled warmly. What kind of a question was that? "It was beautiful, so beautiful." I don't know why but I suddenly wanted what Billy had shown me very – very badly.

Jacob crushed his lips against mine and kissed me until I was breathless.

"I never want to let you go." He whispered between kisses.

"You don't have to." I replied.

"Chris…" He sighed against my lips. "Do you…" He brushed his lips against mine again. "Do you want that?"

His lips touched against mine again softly, eliciting a small shudder from my body.

"I already said yes Jake, I don't want you to let me go." I smiled against his lips.

"No – I mean… Billy." I looked at him a little confused. "The vision Christi." He nodded his head in encouragement offering me further understanding to what he was trying to get at.

"Oh." The light bulb in my head flicked on. He was asking me if I wanted to have children. "I love children Jacob."

Jacob smiled the most beautiful warm smile.

"We will. – One day." He backtracked.

"You think so?" This felt a little strange, talking about a future with children with Jacob, but at the same time, it felt so right.

"If – if you want to." He smoothed his hand over my brow. "We have plenty of time to talk about that later." He leaned back in for another kiss.

"Jake?" I asked softly.

"Mmmh?" His lips were busy eliciting tingles from my neck.

"Do you want children?" I swallowed hard. "With me?"

I felt the need to ask him, I don't know why, but that was such an important question to me. Jacob leaned back to look in my eyes, his hands still cupping my face softly.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." His voice came out deep and rough. "My whole life – my purpose in life was to find you Christi and from the moment that I realized it was you, I wanted nothing more than to make you happy and have you forever." His eyes bore through me with intensity and love – so much love. "My sole purpose is to make you happy. What ever you want – what ever you need, believe me when I say that I will jump through hoops of fire to get it for you." He pressed his forehead against mine and whispered, "You are my life."

How could I deny that what he was saying was the truth? His eyes held so much conviction, he never faltered once in his confession of love, it came out fluidly and effortlessly. This wasn't planned – this was real, very, very real, and I was so very, very happy.

"I must have done something good in life." I whispered. My voice was trembling, my eyes threatening to spill over with tears of happiness. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I…" my voice was caught in the back of my throat, I took in a shaky breath, "and, I love you so much that it hurts." My heart ached and sang all at the same time.

I reached up and took his face in my hands, caressing softly, my eyes full of tears.

"Christi?" Jacob brushed his lips against mine.

"Yes Jacob?" I was trembling.

"I – I want to ask you something." His breath was shaky, I could feel his body trembling against mine.

My heart kicked into overdrive, my knees trembled with nerves. What was he trying to ask me?

"My life was completely meaningless before I met you. I – I didn't really have much to look forward to, other than work and my duties with the pack, but then I met you and my world turned upside down." His eyes closed for a moment and he bit down on his lip nervously. He took a deep breath in and continued. "I – I know I'm not very cultured, or well read like you are, in fact I dropped out of college after only half of a semester, but…" His eyebrows came together and he looked like he was second guessing himself.

"What is it Jacob?" I moved my palm against his cheek softly. "Tell me." I encouraged.

His face leaned into my hand, his eyes closed for a brief moment and then opened back up with a new intensity.

"I – I know I don't have much to offer, but to use my dad's words; _Where there is love there are many riches that even the richest man would envy_." He looked at me for understanding, I smiled, a small smile, but one that I knew would encourage him to continue. "What I'm trying to say is that, I love you Christine." He took in another shaky breath.

He released my face and sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed. I sat up not sure of what was going on and waited through the most torturous moment of my life.

He looked down at me with so much intensity and love in his eyes and went down on one knee. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as he took my hand in his shakily.

"Christine Anne Dayton, I would die if I ever had to spend another day without you. You are amazing. You complete me in so many ways." He took in another shaky breath. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The tears spilled over my eyes and onto my cheeks.

"Yes!" I hurled myself at him laughing euphorically and crying hysterically, he let out a grunt from the suddenness of it all. "Yes Jacob Black I – I will." My heart flooded with joy.

We held on to each other tightly, both of us laughing with happiness and love. Jacob pulled away from me to look into my eyes.

"You said yes." He looked shocked. "You – you said…"

"Yes!" I kissed his cheeks, his chin, anything I could reach. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes Jacob!"

He crushed his lips against mine urgently. My cup of joy spilled over, as did the tears of happyness from my eyes.

"Wait here." He smiled and pecked my lips one more time.

I watched with a smile as he went to the top dresser drawer and pulled out an old worn velvet box. He took it in his large hands with the greatest of ease and gently rubbed off a light layer of dust from its surface. He looked back at me and smiled the most glorious, brilliant smile. He hurried back to me and kneeled back down next to the bed.

"I know it's not traditional." His large fingers gently lifted the lid of the box. "But it belonged to my mother – and it's got special symbolism to my family."

The most beautiful shiny gold ring lay in the box. A single diamond lay between two intricately gilded wolf heads, each at a proud stance, almost guarding the precious diamond in the middle. My mouth fell open in awe as he took the ring out and placed it on my left hand ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful Jake." I was truly flabbergasted.

Jacob lifted my hand gently to his lips and kissed the ring, followed by each finger, the back of my hand and finally my palm.

"Not as beautiful as you, my Christi. Thank you for wanting me." He whispered against the inside of my hand. "I love you so much."

"I love you too my Jacob." I smiled proudly. "So much."

* * *

**_Check out my author's page to see a picture of Christi's ring. Please don't forget to write a review, I love to hear from you. :)_**


	59. Insatiable

**A/N: **

**Hello there, sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter, I have been a bit distracted and trying to keep up with THE CLUB as well as THE SUN ON MY SKIN. In case you haven't read it yet it's my new Jacob and Bella story. Pop on over to my homepage and check out THE SUN ON MY SKIN. **

**Also, I am proud to announce that my story A NEW HOME won FIRST PRIZE in the PIC's Two's Company, Three's a Party Polyamorous Contest! Thank you so much to all of you who voted for my story I really appreciate your love and support. I have posted a link to my winning banner as well as the site where my winning story and interview were profiled. If you can spare a moment go check it out. **

**Thanks again guys!**

**PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW :)**

**

* * *

****Jacob's POV:**

She said yes. Christi said Y-E-S, yes! I couldn't contain my joy, there were no words to describe how happy I felt inside.

"You're amazing." I kissed her hard. "Incredible."

She whimpered into my mouth, her hands tangling in the back of my hair pulling me closer and deepening our kiss. Her kisses and panting became a little more urgent, I had to slow things down, I wanted this to mean something – I needed to love her. Slowly.

"Slow Christi." I whispered against her lips.

She let out a little frustrated groan but gave in to my request allowing me to take charge and take things slowly.

"How much do you love me Jacob?" She panted between kisses.

"So fucking much Christi."

"Show me how much Jacob. I want to feel you."

I kissed down her neck. "What do you want Christi?"

"You." She let out a small whimper as my teeth scraped her neck.

"Mmm… For – ever?" I swirled my tongue around my mark on her neck.

"Yes…" She hissed.

I grabbed her by the waist and sat her down straddling my lap. She squirmed and pulled herself closer to me and began to grind into me. I moaned deeply into her neck.

"God Christi, I can't get enough of you."

And it was the truth. I would never be able to get enough of loving her and having her love me. I slid into her.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes." Her head lolled back.

I began to move inside of her, slowly, now was not the time to rush.

"Only you can do that to me Christi." I kissed the hollow of her neck tenderly. "Only you."

My heart was pounding so hard, I took her left hand and placed it on my chest. I slid my hand over hers and gently caressed the ring I had just placed on her finger.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes Jacob." She whispered.

"What do you feel Christi?"

"Your heart." She let out a deep sigh as I slid in and out of her.

"It beats only for you Christi. You are my reason to live. My heart my body and my soul… it's all yours."

Her head fell forward onto my shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my back tightly.

"Mine too Jacob." She whispered against my skin. "Mine too." She kissed my shoulder, my neck and my jaw line over and over again as I moved in her – slowly. "Hold me Jacob. Please." She begged.

She didn't have to beg for long, I let her hand go and wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her closer to me. Her body melted into mine, her chest crushed up against mine, holding me with all her strength while I moved inside of her. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding each other tightly through soft kisses and sighs. I couldn't fucking get enough, I never wanted this to end.

I grabbed Christi's beautiful ass and stood up, still holding her body tightly against mine. Never once breaking our connected bodies, I slid her back onto the bed and slowly lay on top of her until my entire weight was resting against her beautiful skin. My hands slid up her body leaving a trail of tiny bumps everywhere I touched.

"Jake…" She sighed against my lips.

"Do you need more honey?" I was prepared to take things slowly and not rush our release, but I could tell that Christi was close and I would never keep her waiting for long.

"Please… I… I need to…" Her eyes rolled back as I thrust into her once.

"Feel good for me Christi."

The bed rocked a little harder as I thrust inside of her more urgently, the pleasure building deep in the pit of my stomach and running down to where our bodies were connected. I wanted Christi to explode hard on me. I needed to feel all of her. I leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth sucking it in deeply, my hands slid down her body, one grabbing another erect nipple and gently squeezing it, while the other found her hard clit.

"Yes…" She hissed out.

Her whimpers got closer together as I worked her body over and thrust into her deeper and harder, her nails digging into my skin roughly and her legs wrapping around me tighter.

"Good girl, come for me Christi."

Her trembling body arched off of the bed and she let out a loud moan, I felt her tighten and contract against me sending me over the edge with a loud grunt. I quickly scrambled back up towards her beautiful lips and kissed her, still grinding our bodies together and bringing us down slowly from our release.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips. "So much."

"Mmm… I love you too my Christi." I nuzzled my nose against hers softly.

I pulled her back into my arms and held her tightly. Our bodies tangled together and completely exhausted from our love making.

"Sleep my Christi." I ran my hand up and down the curve of her back softly.

"Mmm… I don't want this feeling to end." She sighed against my chest, her fingers slowly traced up and down from my chest to my stomach.

"I'll be here when you wake up honey. Get some rest." I kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok Jake." I felt her soft lips press up against my chest.

I wanted to ask her one more thing before she fell asleep.

"Chris?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" She signed against me.

"Do you – I mean you don't have to right away – but do you want to move in with me?" I didn't want to pressure her, but it only seemed natural that we should live in the same house, since we were getting married and all.

Her head lifted off of my chest and she turned to look at me with the eyes of an angel.

"Do you want me to move in with you?" She asked softly.

"Only if you want to, I don't want you to feel pressured. I know my house isn't as nice as yours…" I trailed off nervously. Why the hell was I so nervous? Come on Jake, get it together man.

"I love your house Jake." She smiled warmly. "It's cozy." She nuzzled her cheek into my chest. "Just like you."

So did that mean yes? I didn't want to press the issue, but I really wanted a firm yes or no from her.

"Is that a yes?" I probed on.

"Mhmm…" She sighed sleepily against me. "But Heidi's gonna kill me. You know that, right?" She chuckled silently and then drifted off.

Her breathing and heart rate slowed and she fell asleep. I couldn't fucking contain my happiness, I was on cloud nine. I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't – no there will be plenty of time for that, we have our whole lives together for that, now it's time to sleep. With a huge smile and a heart full of happiness I fell asleep with the woman of my dreams wrapped in my arms.

My room was very bright when I woke, I squinted and tried to adjust my eyes to the brightness around me. I felt Christi's warm body still tightly wrapped around mine and had to smile. I looked down to her small hand on my chest and my heart swelled with love when I saw her ring – my ring on her third left hand finger. I still couldn't believe that she had accepted me in her life and that we were going to be together for ever.

Christi sighed softly in her sleep. Her beautiful full lips were in the perfect pout just begging to be kissed. I couldn't stand the thought of waking her up, but I needed to taste her lips. I couldn't resist them any longer, so I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers, she stirred slightly but did not wake up. Good. I ran my tongue over her lips softly and took in their delicious sweetness.

I closed my eyes and did it again, taking my time and tasting her sweetness against my tongue. I was pleasantly surprised when I felt a soft tongue against mine. Christi's mouth turned up in the most beautiful smile.

"Mmm – good morning." Her voice was thick and laced with sleep.

"Sorry I woke you up." I said with a little guilt, I really hadn't meant to wake her up. "I just couldn't resist your lips, they were just too tempting." I pressed my top lip in between hers and captured her bottom lip in mine, sucking it in gently.

"Mmm – you can wake me up like this any time." Her lips parted and her tongue swept across my top lip requesting access.

I gladly gave in to her want and kissed her deeply – passionately. She twisted closer to me and pushed her way up my body. Her soft hands held my face tenderly as I kissed her.

The scent of her arousal grew stronger as we kissed. I slid my hands down her body and cupped her beautiful ass, massaging it and kneading her soft skin. Her scent got stronger. She whimpered lightly into my mouth. I pulled her body on top of mine, still kissing her deeply.

"Christi." I sighed against her lips. "Do you want me?" I would never get tired of hearing her say it.

"Yes – Jake. I want you." She moaned against my lips, her hips rolled into mine allowing me to feel just how much she really wanted me.

God she was so fucking wet, it made me crazy to know that I had that effect on her. I growled and ground my hardness into her.

"Can you feel how much I want you?" I bit her bottom lip, her whole body was instantly covered in small little goose bumps.

"Yes." She whimpered.

My hips lifted up off of the bed again and rubbed against her heat, she moaned into my mouth.

"I need you." She clawed desperately at my shoulders, her hips grinding into me so fucking good. "Please Jake."  
"Mmm – do you want to feel good on me Christi?" I cooed against her lips grinding my hardness up against her heated center.

"You're such a fucking tease."

Her hand slid down between our bodies and grabbed my shaft firmly, she stroked me a few times making my fucking toes curl. I felt her position my shaft at her entrance.

"Don't tease me Jake." She whimpered against my lips. "Please let me feel you."

My hips moved up off of the bed and I slid my full length inside of her.

"You have all of me Christi." I kissed her hard and thrust into her once making her yelp into my mouth. Her hips ground up against me. "That's it honey, ride me."

She lifted her body off of my chest and sat up, she tossed her head back and placed her hands on my stomach, bracing herself – her body moved like a serpent, fluidly and languidly as she rolled her hips into mine expertly. Her beautiful breasts swaying back and forth above me, I couldn't help fucking staring at her beautiful body as she ground into me.

I got lost in her soft moans of pleasure, my body was drowning in pleasure as her beautiful hips kept grinding into me.

"Harder." I said roughly. "Come on Christi." I felt her tighten against me.

I grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her body off of mine, I slid her back down as I thrust my hips up into her. Her head fell back with a loud moan of pleasure.

"Fuck." She bit down on her bottom lip. That's right.

"That's it honey, don't hold back, feel good for me." I reached down between our bodies and started to massage her clit with my thumb.

My hips rose and fell a little faster increasing my thrusts into her. Her beautiful body was shaking above mine. Her thighs tightened around my waist and she clamped down on me hard with her inner muscles, I felt warmth and wetness surround me as she released hard against me.

"Good girl, I'm not gonna stop." I needed to feel her shake again.

Her mouth dropped open and she whimpered so beautifully as I kept up my thrusts inside of her, my thumb never leaving her clit, keeping her at the peak of her pleasure. My own release was building deep inside of me, my stomach clenched hard with pleasure as I watched Christi's beautiful body moving above me and felt her muscles still clenching and releasing against my shaft.

She locked eyes with me and dove forward attacking my lips with hot kisses. Her breath was ragged in my mouth, my moans escaping freely into hers as her hips bounce up and down on me. I lifted my hips off of the bed again and again thrusting into her faster, my thumb never stopped circling around her. Her entire body was shaking and making me fucking crazy, I couldn't hold back any more. I thrust into her, my body begging for release, but I wouldn't let go – not before she did first. I released her lips.

"Come on Christi. Feel good for me honey." I was panting so loud. "I need to feel you come."

"I – I, fuck I feel so good." She whimpered against me.

"That's it baby. Let go." I kissed her again. "Let go Christi." My head was spinning with pleasure, I needed to release – fuck.

"God Jake – yes…" Her body rocked hard against mine.

"Feel good…" I worked on her hard and fast until she exploded on me.

My head was swimming in pleasure, my heart was racing – with a loud _fuck_ I came undone.

"Mmm… feel good?" She cooed against my lips. Her body was still trembling.

"Fuck – yes." I hissed out unable to talk clearly, my mind was complete mush.

The only thing I was able to register was her body against mine. I pulled her tightly against me and kissed her. Both of our breath ragged and labored from our release. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest. She rolled her hips against me again, making my body jerk forward.

"Mhmm…" She moaned in satisfaction.

"Are you satisfied?" I would give in to her if she wanted more, I couldn't deny her anything she wanted.

"Yes my Jacob. Very." Her hips rolled into me again and made us both tremble.

"Fuck…" I groaned against her lips.

She was still panting into my mouth and her fucking hips kept rolling against me. She said she was satisfied but – fuck – I could feel that she wanted more. My shaft was still semi erect inside of her, I thrust my hips up once and made her moan louder. That was the only answer I needed to know what I had to do.

I rolled on top of her and grabbed her legs, I lifted each leg gently up towards her chest and began to work on her again. My hips rocking hard into her, feeling her contracting against me, our bodies completely covered in sweat.

"Oh – god – yes." She whimpered against my lips.

"You know I can't – leave you – unsatisfied." I groaned out.

I was at full attention inside of her again. I worked her body hard until she came undone twice before I was rocked by my own hard release. We were both completely spent. Her face was that of complete satisfaction.

"Mmm… let me do something special for you." She whispered kissing my chest. "Let me take care of you."

I was completely spent, what could want to do now? I didn't question her, I would give her what ever she wanted and give in to what ever she was going to do.

"You've been so good to me." She kissed down my chest and continued towards my stomach. "It's time for me to do what I do best."

She nuzzled her nose into my belly button and licked around each muscular ripple. God I was fucking trembling again. Her soft hand came up to caress my stomach gently.

"Mmm… How about some stuffed French toast?" She looked up at me and bit her bottom lip seductively.

This is why I love this woman. My stomach replied with a loud rumble before my lips were even conscious enough to speak.

Christi giggled softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

I grumbled in protest as she lifted herself off of me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to my body. As hungry as my stomach might have been, my body was hungrier and I really didn't want to let her leave me or this bed.

"Food can wait." I grumbled.

"Come on Jake." She kissed my lips once and tried to pull away from me. "We can't stay in bed all day."

"Says who?" I ran my hand over her ass and gave her a gentle squeeze. I was gratified by a small squeal from the back of her throat. "I think we can."

After last night and this morning I felt completely insatiable. I needed her and even though I was completely exhausted and spent – I had to have her again.

"Jake…" She panted against my lips. "We – we can't – again. Can we?"

"Mmm…" I grabbed her hand and slid it down in between our bodies and placed it on my hardness. She gasped. "I think we can."

"But you just… twice." Her fingers ran up and down me, her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I already told you – I can't get enough of you." I groaned. "And you kissing my stomach didn't help things." I growled playfully and pulled her into me, kissing her hard.

"Mmm… really?" She bit her bottom lip seductively and pushed away from me.

Next thing I knew, her lips engulfed me and worked on me until I exploded again.

"Jacob please." She begged me after we'd been at it for a while. "I – I can't any more. Please."

Fuck, I didn't want to let her go, but I was starting to get a little tired too.

"Sorry honey." I kissed her lips softly. "I'll behave." I was prepared to be a good pup and back off if that's what she wanted.

"Thanks." She sighed. "I'm a little hungry. – Maybe we can continue after we eat and get our strength back?" Her lips curled up into a sexy smile.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I slid my hand down the small of her back and over the curve of her ass, with a quick lift I popped it back down with a loud smack. Of course I would never do it hard enough to hurt her, I was just being playful.

"Hey." She raised her eyebrow. "Someone is getting awful comfy with me."

I smiled big and rubbed my hand over where I'd just playfully smacked.

"Gotta love me?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Mhmm…" She rolled her eyes and rolled off of me. "Since when do you like to spank?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at me with those big beautiful green eyes. She slid her robe over her shoulders.

"Like you didn't like it." I challenged leaning forward and grabbing a hold of the ties of her robe. I pulled her closer to me.

She took a few slow steps towards the edge of the bed, I sat up and ran my hands over her hips slowly. I felt her quiver under my touch. I leaned forward and kissed her stomach once softly, lingering just long enough to slip my tongue out and taste her salty skin. I ran my hands up over the back of her thighs and then up towards her beautiful ass.

"I know you liked it." I cooed against her stomach and lifted my right hand, with a quick little snap I popped it back on her skin. She hissed. "Good girl. See – it's not a bad thing." I kissed her stomach once again. "Still hungry?" I looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Maybe she had changed her mind.

"Yup. I thought you were going to behave." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Sure, sure – behave." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped up off landing on my feet silently. "Let's go get some food then." I smiled big at her.

Belly first, other needs can wait for later, right? Christi's mouth dropped open and she looked at me completely amazed.

"How did you do that?" She gasped.

"What?" What did I do?

"You jumped off of the bed and landed – on your feet without a sound. H… how did you do it?" She looked down at my feet and then back up at me.

I couldn't help laughing, I forget that she is still pretty new to the wolf dexterity stuff.

"S'ok honey, it's a wolf thing." I looked at her and made sure she was following, she still looked a little confused. "We are super dexterous? – You know… extra enhanced wolfy senses?" I sucked in my bottom lip and waited.

Christi's eyes finally lit up.

"Oh." She exclaimed. "I'm – so stupid." She laughed nervously.

"No you're not, don't ever say that." I closed the distance between us in one step. "You're perfect." I leaned down and kissed her.

She squealed into my mouth as I suddenly swooped down and lifted her up into my arms. I knew if I didn't carry her sexy ass into the kitchen we were never going to leave this bedroom. I paused in the hallway.

"Bathroom?" I asked her standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Maybe – yeah." She said with chagrin.

I opened the bathroom door and put her back down on her feet.

"I'll wait for you in the living room." I leaned down and gave her a quick peck.

I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me and went to wait in the living room. I walked over to the stereo and popped in a CD, I grabbed the remote and adjusted the volume, the deep sound of bass vibrated out of the speakers. With a deep sigh I plopped down onto the couch and waited for Christi to come out.

I heard the padding of her feet down the hall before I saw her. She had evidently taken a quick shower and cleaned up. She looked like an angel, her wet curls hung softly over her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen. So fucking irresistible.

"I – I thought I'd freshen up a little." She smiled. "Do – you want to clean up while I make us some food?"

I really wasn't planning on staying away from her that long, but now that I think about it…

"Yeah, I probably stink of sweat." I smiled big. That's right baby, you got me all hot and sweaty.

"Mmm…" She took several steps towards me until she was right above me. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto my lap. "You smell sexy." She buried her nose into my neck. "Very manly."

Ok, she wants to eat, so I have to be the strong one and let her go.

"You know – we ain't gonna get any eating done around here if you keep seducing me like that _future_ Misses Black." I smiled at the last part.

She looked up at me, her eyes misted over.

"I – like the sound of that." She said breathlessly. "Misses Jacob Black." She swallowed hard.

"Christi Black." I added nuzzling my nose against hers.

"God I love the sound of that Jacob."

She tilted her head slightly and I knew what she wanted. I leaned in and kissed her softly, tenderly and with all of my love.

"Ok…" She pulled away breathlessly. "Food."

I slowly slid her off of my lap and stood up.

"I'll be right back angel." I leaned down and kissed her one more time and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I could smell meat being fried and the strong scent of onions, my stomach rumbled loudly.

When I turned the corner into the kitchen I saw Christi busy at the stove, she had three large steaks in three pans frying simultaneously while there were some onions and mushrooms frying in a forth.

"That looks delicious." I was salivating.

She jumped and spun around quickly in my direction. "God, don't sneak up on me like that." She clutched the spatula in her hand for dear life against her chest.

"I'm sorry honey." I chuckled and swooped in to give her a long kiss.

"Steaks are going to overcook." She panted.

As much as I loved her lips, overcooked steaks sucked so I had to behave once again, I brushed my hand over her cheek and sat at the kitchen table to wait.

Christi finished up our meal and served two big plates of food. God was there anything sexier than Christi in a skimpy robe holding a large plate of food? She sat down next to me and took my hand, we closed our eyes and said a little prayer – well, she said a prayer I just paid close attention.

"This is just like the first meal you ever made for me Chris." I remembered the first night we had met, she was such a beautiful disaster, all confused and sexy and just – absolute perfection.

"I thought I'd recreate it, since its how we first met." She smiled shyly.

"It's so good honey." I closed my eyes and savored the bite in my mouth. I remembered another thing then… "Does this mean… Well since you're recreating the first night we met that we're gonna have some yummy crapes with chocolate sauce for dessert?" I really hoped so. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Quit spoiling my surprise." She scolded me playfully.

We finished up and I helped to clean while Christi got busy making some yummy crapes. I went to the cupboard and pulled out some chocolate.

It was still strange to me to have all these foreign items in my kitchen. Before Christi came along I barely had anything in the house. It was always pizza, Chinese, Black's famous spaghetti or a trip to Emilie's for most of my meals.

"Hey, do me a favor and get the rum also." Christi poured a ladle full of batter into a pan and swirled it around until it coated the bottom.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out the rum – I didn't realize she liked to drink rum. Maybe she wanted to celebrate? But with rum? Bleh. Oh well, I ain't judging her. I put the rum on the counter next to her and reached for a glass. She shot me a weird look when I put it down next to the rum.

"What?" She didn't expect to swig it right out of the bottle, did she?

"Not to drink silly." She giggled. "I'm making us some fancy crapes today." She winked. "Now – let's see… I need some brown sugar, cinnamon and a couple of bananas."

It was my turn to shoot her a strange look. Why in the world would she need bananas?

"Don't you mean strawberries?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. Bananas." She nodded. "I'm making Banana's Fosters Crapes."

"Oh." I'd heard of Banana's Fosters but I'd never had it before.

"Don't worry, it will be delicious, we can even put some chocolate sauce on it, if you want." She winked at me.

Well, you can't go wrong with anything chocolate in my opinion. Hell, put chocolate on a leather shoe and I'd probably eat it.

"Can I help with anything?" I didn't want her to be the only one working.

"Sure." She looked around and grabbed a nonstick skillet out off of the counter, she set it on the burner and motioned for me to come closer. "You're on Banana's Fosters duty."

I shot her a look of caution. "Are you sure? That seems pretty important – I don't want to fuck it up."

"Hardly." She laughed. "Now put a half a stick of butter in that pan."

I did as she said and cut off a half of a stick of butter, I unwrapped the waxy paper and put it in the hot pan. I watched the butter melt slowly and looked back at Christi. She was busy measuring out some of the brown sugar, she handed me the sugar and instructed me to put it in the pan and stir. She reached over me and sprinkled some cinnamon on top of the melted butter and sugar. The room instantly filled with the smell of sweet spice and my fucking mouth was watering. I reached up to get a taste but Christi swatted my hand away.

"Unless you want a third degree burn, I'd suggest you don't do that. Sugar is a bitch when hot." She scolded me.

"S'not like I wouldn't heal." I grumbled.

Yeah, she was probably right, I would heal from the burn but damn that shit would hurt, definitely not worth it. She chopped up some bananas and slid them off of the cutting board and into the pan.

While it was all cooking, she started on the chocolate sauce. I was fucking going to die, it all smelled so damn delicious.

"Ok, you ready for the big _tada_?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Uh… sure?" Now what was she up to?

"Bring the pan to me, off of the fire." She instructed.

I did as she said and pulled the pan off of the fire. She unscrewed the cap of the brandy and poured some into the pan. God it smelled so good.

"Ok, I think I better take over." She reached for the pan. "I don't want you to burn down the house."  
I shot her a strange look. "Your lack of confidence in me is kind of insulting." I grumbled pulling the pan away from her.

"Well – fine." She rolled her eyes. "Put it on the burner and tip it slowly. It's going to flame, so don't get startled."

She wasn't kidding when she said the _big tada_, the moment I tilted the pan it exploded into blue and red flames. When the flames went down and finally extinguished Christi said it was done.

She took the crapes and folded them into triangles and placed them on a plate. She then poured the Banana's Foster mixture over the crapes. She quickly went to the fridge and pulled out a can of Ready Whip, she shook the can and sprayed a perfect swirl of whipped cream over the middle of the crapes, she then topped it all off with a drizzle of chocolate sauce.

"Here you go baby." She smiled proudly and handed me a huge plate full.

With wide eyes, a watering mouth and impatient belly I sat at the table and waited until she finished making herself a plate. She sat down at the table and looked at me.

"Dig in silly." She nodded at me.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I scooped up the perfect bite of crape, sauce, banana, whipped cream and chocolate and shoveled it into my mouth. I was going to fucking die. The bananas melted in my mouth surrounded in sweet sugary syrup.

"Oh my god…" I moaned, my eyes rolled in the back of my head. "So good…"

I took another large bite and moaned again. Christi giggled at my display. I fucking love this woman so much. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a sudden kiss. Mmm… Her lips were sweet and sticky, like mine.

"Thanks honey." I smiled.

"You're welcome baby." She smiled back.

That was already the second time she had called me baby, and I really liked it. We had almost finished eating our dessert when there was a knock on the door. I looked down at my plate and then up at Christi.

"Don't worry, finish up, I'll get it." She smiled and got up to answer the door.

I wasn't going to argue with her, this was heaven on a plate and I wasn't ready to give it up or walk away from the deliciousness. I heard the door open, followed by two loud squeals.

"Heidi!" Christi squealed.

"Christi!" Blondie's high pitched voice squealed back.

I peeked my head around the corner and saw Christi hugging Blondie. Embry was standing outside on the porch patiently waiting for the girl's gush-fest to finish. So, they were finally back.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS**


	60. Who's got news?

_**A/N:**_

_**Here's a fresh new chapter for you all. I'd like to remind you that I have another story called The Sun On My Skin which I am also writing. Please go to my author's homepage to get the link. **_

_**Also, to get the newest pictures and updates on Taylor Lautner or my fan fictions please follow me on Twitter at TrueTayFans, it's a great place to talk and update and just be plain silly. I do not post coming up scenes on here, but I do occasionally post teasers to the chapters I am working on, on Twitter, so even more reason to follow me. :)**_

_**I hope you all haven't given up on The Club, the last chapter didn't get many reviews and I wonder if you have lost interest. Please let me assure you that I will not give up on this story until I have given it a proper ending. So please, don't give up on Jacob and Christi!**_

_**With that said… Here is the next chapter. You're reviews are always welcome and very appreciated!**_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Don't pretend you don't see us Black." Embry suddenly called out.

I wasn't pretending, I was just letting Christi have her moment with Blondie and eating the rest of my yummy crape. I shoveled the last large bite into my mouth and walked out into the living room.

"Jacob!" Blondie called out and before I could stop her or protest she thudded against me and wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"Uh – hey, Heidi." Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable awkward moment, especially with Christi and Embry standing right there.

Embry's eyebrows furrowed and I heard a barely audible growl from his direction. What the fuck man? S'not like I wanted her to hug me, she hurled herself at me without warning and I didn't even have time to react. I patted Blondie's back casually and stepped away from her.

Quickly I looked for Christi, she was standing near the couch with a huge smile on her face. I reached out and pulled her against me. Mine. Evidently I wasn't the only one in need of my imprint's touch, Embry quickly grabbed Blondie and pulled her against his side. He looked at me with a menacing glare.

"Get over it." I said barely audible and rolled my eyes at him.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Christi wiggled her way out from under my arm and made her way back to Blondie. "How are your mom and dad? Andwhat the hell were you doing over there anyway?"

She obviously had a lot of questions. I had a few of my own, I decided to let the girls have some time alone and so, with a quick kiss to Christi's lips I stepped outside onto the porch and took Embry with me.

"Sorry about that." Embry said with chagrin. "Didn't mean to give you the death ray glare."

"Yeah, real menacing." I chuckled. "S'ok, I know how you feel, it drives me crazy when anyone lays a hand on Chris. We're cool." I pounded my fist against his shoulder playfully.

"Ouch." Embry rubbed on the shoulder I had just hit. What a marshmallow.

"I told her." He smiled proudly.

"Good for you kid." I was truly proud of this step he had taken. It was never easy for us as werewolves to come clean to our imprints about what we truly were, so this was great news. "And, she obviously took the news well?"

Blondie was all smiles and sweetness, she had to have accepted his news well.

"Well, no, not really, but we got over it." He scrubbed a hand through his hair nervously. "She actually ran off screaming when I phased." He cringed.

"You what?!?" I yelled out.

Did he honestly just fucking say that he _phased_ – in front of – her??? What the fuck?

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I roared. "Do you have any fucking concept what the hell you were doing? You could have killed her you fool!" I was livid, my whole body was trembling with rage. "Did you forget what happened with Sam and Em?" I hissed. "How could you be so reckless?"

Embry took a step back from me, his shoulders were squared and he was trembling lightly, his dark eyes glared at me menacingly.

"I did what – I – thought was best for me and Heidi." He spat out. "I needed her to know what I was!" He yelled.

"You didn't have to show her you idiot." I threw my hands up in the air. "What if you had hurt her? You would never have been able to take that back!" I took a step forward and looked him straight in the eyes. "Did you even think about that?"

Embry's stance changed, his back straightened and his head stretched upwards challenging me with his body.

"Back off Jacob." He growled. "How dare you tell me what I can and can't do? You are not the fucking Alpha of our pack!" I cringed from the intensity in his voice, I couldn't believe he chose now or all times to throw the Alpha card back in my face. "Damn it, she's fine! I'm fine! Everything is fucking fine! So back the hell off before I make you back off!" He was growling.

"Right." I chuckled sinisterly. "As if you could take me."

We both knew very well that I was bigger and stronger than him, but I gotta give the kid props for trying. I stepped back from him, not because I was scared of him, but because I could see and sense that he was on the edge of phasing. The last thing I needed was for his dumb ass to reveal to my Christi what I had been trying to shelter her from.

"I know I am not your Alpha, and that is a decision I made after careful consideration, not that it should matter to you – but you shouldn't have done it Embry, you knew it was wrong." I said sternly. "Thank god nothing happened to you two out there, but don't do it again. We need to protect out imprints – not put them in danger." I reminded.

Embry's face relaxed from its tightness and his head dropped down to the ground.

"I thought I was doing the right thing at the time Jake. I panicked and she didn't believe me when I told her. She laughed at me and thought I was crazy." He said earnestly. "I had to show her." His voice took on a new conviction. "I just had to."

I felt bad for the kid, he really did try hard to obey orders and follow the correct path, but sometimes he acted on impulse and that was always stupidly done. I could picture Blondie's reaction to the news. I'm surprised he didn't give the poor girl a heart attack.

"Wait a second." It suddenly very obviously dawned on me that if Embry was telling me his story to me – then, Blondie must be telling – Christi. "Fuck!"

I stormed into the house and into the kitchen, I found the girls sitting at the kitchen table in complete silence. Blondie was smiling stupidly while Christi was white as a ghost. She looked up at me, mouth agape and gasped. Her look of awe suddenly twisted into a glare. Her eyebrows came together tightly and her eyes narrowed.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Really?" She asked out loud.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Blondie squeaked.

"Yeah – great." She looked over at me with a look of death.

You're in for it now Jacob Black.

"Can you excuse me for a sec Heidi?" Christi got up from her chair.

"Sure, where you going?" Blondie asked chipperly.

"I need to talk to Jacob for a minute. Alone." She glared in my direction. "Bedroom, now." She announced and stormed out of the room.

Heidi looked at me and shrugged. Yeah – thanks a lot Blondie for letting the wolf out of the fucking back. I decided to take it like a man and head down the hall and into the bedroom. Christi was pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Look honey…" I started to speak but she cut me off.

"Don't honey me." She glared at me. "Why is it ok for Embry to phase in front of Heidi and not for you to do it in front of me?" She asked bitterly. "Don't you trust me enough to share with me what you are? I asked you from the first time you told me what you were if I could see and you said no. I don't get it."

"I did it to protect you Christi." I said honestly. "I will never put you in harms way." I added.

"What harm?" She asked, visibly exasperated. "Heidi is fine, no harm came to her of seeing what Embry is." She pointed out.

"I'm scared of hurting you!" I yelled out.

I had never intentionally yelled at Christi. She froze mid step and looked at me, her bottom lip was trembling.

"You won't hurt me Jake." She said timidly. "I – I just want to see."

"Don't." I warned sternly. "Don't ask me to do it Christi, because I can't. I won't." I would never put her in danger like that.

"If Embry can, I think you can too." She said softly.

She looked up at me with those big beautiful green eyes, so full of hope, pleading with me to give in, but it wasn't going to happen, not this time. I took a large step forward until I was up against her, I looked down into her eyes.

"Have you seen Emily's face?" My stomach churned with disgust at the thought of that ever happening to my Christi.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" She challenged.

"Sam lost his temper once." I said sharply. "One time." I pointed my index finger in front of her. "Emily was standing too close and got hurt."

Christi gasped and took a step back from me.

"One time is all it took for him to scar her for life. He can never take that back Christi." My voice dropped off.

We stood in silence for what felt like forever. Christi took a step forward and took my hand softly in between hers.

"But Jake…" She spoke sweetly. "You would never hurt me, or do it out of anger. I trust you – remember?"

"Christi." I looked into her eyes, she had no idea what she was asking me for. "When we phase it's primal and animalistic, we don't have control over our emotions in the moment our bodies are changing. The beast is unleashed and even with as much as I love you and never would wish to hurt you – I couldn't guarantee that I could keep you safe." I removed my right hand from in between hers and placed it on her cheek. "What if you were standing too close?" I softly caressed her face. "What if I snapped and swatted at you and hurt you… or worse." I cringed. "I could kill you." My whole body shuddered at the thought. "This has nothing to do with trust baby. I know you trust me."

Christi's mouth dropped open and she looked at me, her eyes brimmed with red and her breath shaky.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize – how serious this all was." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Jake, I – I was honestly just curious. I…" She trailed off with a shaky breath.

"S'ok honey, now you know, so please…" I cupped her face in between both of my hands softly. "Please don't ask me to do it – I can't. I will never put you in the path of harm, not if I can avoid it." I said with conviction.

"I know." She nodded. "I – I understand now. I – won't ask again." She forced a smile on her face, her eyes were glossy and her bottom lip was still trembling.

"Come here." I pulled her face up towards mine and kissed her softly and tenderly. "You know I do what I do, because I love you Christi." I said against her lips. "I will always give you what ever you want and need, as long as it will make you happy and keep you safe."  
"I know." She said softly. "You are only trying to protect me."

"With my life." I reminded her.

"I know Jake." She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her body against mine tightly. "Thank you for loving me so much." She whispered against my chest.

"S'only cuz _you_ love _me_ so much." I chuckled softly. "C'mon honey, Blondie and Emb will wonder what we're doing in here." I looked down at her and bit my bottom lip. "Unless you want to…" I raised my eyebrows twice.

"No – no, there will be no…" She raised her brows twice. "Right now. Behave Jacob." She said sternly.

"Or what?" I picked her up off of the ground and plunked her down on the bed. She squealed and tried to get away from me but I had her pinned under my body in no time.

"Jacob – please, not now." She panted.

"I know it's just fun to watch you squirm." I smiled triumphantly.

I leaned in and gave her a quick pack on the lips then stood up like a good boy. Damn, why were Blondie and Emb here again? Oh, right, to put a fork in our sex-a-thon. Leave it to Embry Call to ruin a perfectly good day. I snorted.

"What?" Christi looked up at me confused, she redid the ties of her robe and tried to straighten up a little.

"Don't you think you should change?" I asked eyeing her up and down. "I mean, I don't mind the robe, but Embry might start drooling." As much as I had meant that to be a joke, it did piss me off that Embry might look at her in that way.

"Oh, right." She turned and tripped nervously as she fumbled for some clothes.

I couldn't resist grabbing her hips from behind and pushing my hips into hers with a playful growl.

"God, Jacob – behave." She said breathlessly.

"Hey, you're the one that promised me dessert after lunch." I challenged rubbing down the outside of her thighs.

"You already had Banana's Foster, remember?" She pushed my hands away and straitened up.

I bit down on my bottom lip playfully. "Well were you satisfied with – _your banana_?" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively.

"That's disgusting Black!" Embry shouted out from the living room.

Christi looked at the closed bedroom door and froze.

"Quit eavesdropping you big pervert!" I shouted out behind me.

"Kinda hard to when you guys are practically word fucking in there!" Embry shouted back.

Blondie squealed out in laughter. Christi still stood there frozen with wide eyes, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't help chuckling.

"Super wolfy hearing – yes I get it. So much for the concept of privacy." She shook her head and with a roll quickly got dressed.

"You'll get used to it." I tried to assure her as we walked down the hall. "It just takes a little while to adapt to the change."

"Adaptation is the key." Embry added as he saw us. "Just think – it could be worse."

"How's that?" Heidi asked innocently.

"Well, the first time we phased we heard voices in our heads – the rest of the pack's voices that is. Imagine not being able to conceal your thoughts from your buddies." He shook his head. "It really sucks." He looked over at Christi and smiled. "Now – _that_ – is an invasion of privacy."

"Yeah – I guess." Christi shrugged, she still looked a little uncomfortable by the whole subject.

"Would you – just shut up?" I wasn't in the mood to hear any more of Embry's theories or to have him reveal any more in front of Christi.

"Chill man." Embry held his hands out in front of him in surrender. "Consider the subject officially dropped."

"Good." I said sternly.

I reached over and took Christi's hand, lacing my fingers in between hers. I took a moment to rub the ring I had just placed on there this morning.

"Oh my god!" Blondie gasped. "No way!"

She started to squeal that annoying high pitched squeal again. Embry and I looked at her and then at each other with confusion. I looked over at Christi who had a confused expression on her face too.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Blondie was jumping up and down like a lunatic.

This was getting weird and annoying.

"What?" Embry called out suddenly and looked at Blondie like she had fallen off of her rocker.

"I can't believe I missed it." Blondie gasped.

"What?" Embry asked again with annoyance.

"That." Blondie pointed to our hands.

Embry looked down at our hands and then back up at me.

"No way man." His mouth fell open like a moron. "Is that your – mom's wedding ring?"

Both Christi and I looked down at the exact same time. Blondie was still squealing in the background. Christi looked up at me almost as if she was pleading for help.

"Uh – yes?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Dude you – did you?" Embry stumbled over his words moronically.

I looked at Christi for approval before I spoke, she gave me a sweet smile and nodded lightly. I squeezed her hand in encouragement and nodded for her to speak, if I knew anything about girls, it was that moments like these and announcements of engagements were best left to them. They needed to have their moment as future brides – and I wasn't about to ruin my Christi's moment.

"Jacob – proposed this morning and – I accepted." She had the most beautiful blushing smile on her face.

Blondie let out a high pitched squeal which I'm sure every dog in La Push heard and hurled herself at Christi.

"Oh my god! I – can't believe it!" She screeched.

"I know." Christi's voice came out excited and shaky.

"Let me see." Blondie tore Christi's hand out of mine and examined the ring – my ring – on her finger. "That is gorgeous!" She gawked at it with a wide mouth.

I thought I was going to have to go get a towel to sop up her drool.

"Congratulations Black, never thought you had it in you man." Embry gave me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"What? Did you honestly think I was going to be a bachelor for life?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well – I wasn't going to say anything…"

"Oh shut up Embry." I shoved him away from me playfully.

"Congratulations man. I'm proud of you." He smiled wide. "When you going to break the news to the pack – the tribe – everyone?" He started to bounce lightly with excitement.

I shot him a weird look. "Slow down Emb." I said sternly.

Christi and Blondie looked up from their gushing suddenly. Blondie looked annoyed as hell and Christi looked a little hurt.

"You don't plan on telling anyone?" Embry asked with confusion.

"No – no, that's not it at all…" I tried to explain. "S'just that with the _situation_ at hand I thought it would be best if we kept it low key until we took care of the _problem_." I attempted to be vague just incase Embry hadn't broken the bloodsucker news to Blondie.

"Is that fucking leech still stalking you guys?" Embry growled.

I quickly looked over at Blondie, she shoved her hands on her hips with an annoyed look.

"S'cool man, she knows." Embry clarified. "I haven't phased, well, since – well, you know when." He looked at Blondie with a disgusting gushy face. "And then we went to her parents, so I've kinda been out of the loop."

"Yeah – the filthy leech is still around." I growled with annoyance.

I turned around and found Christi again. I walked up to her and wrapped her under my arm protectively as I brought Embry back up to speed with the events of the last few days.

As soon as we were done playing catch up, Christi insisted on cooking something for everyone, I wasn't really hungry yet, but I knew I could eat again, especially if it was Christi's cooking.

"So, are you coming home tonight or what?" Blondie glared at Christi from across the table.

"Well, I do need clothes." She looked at me apologetically. I raised an eyebrow then protested silently with a sigh. "I can just go get some clothes and my car and then come back." She added with a wink.

"I suppose." I grumbled.

I didn't want her away from me for long, I needed to make sure that she was safe.

"I'll drive you home and then you can come back in your car when you've got your stuff." Heidi suggested chipperly.

"We have to check in with the pack anyway man." Embry added.

I hadn't phased in a while and I knew that it was time since I was all healed now, no more excuses.

"I'll send Seth to keep an eye on you." I stated.

There was no chance in hell I was going to let them go unprotected.

"We'll be fine silly." Christi smiled and gave me a quick peck. "It's daylight and in the middle of town, no way the vam…" She swallowed hard. "No way he'd try anything in plain daylight with so many people around."

I wasn't falling for it, there was no way I would let them go alone. I shook my head and shot Christi a stern look.

"Fine…" She huffed out in defeat.

"Come on Christi, let's go, I'm tired and really need a shower." Blondie tugged on Christi's arm.

"I can go with you guys." Embry came to full attention at the mention of Blondie in the shower. Bleh.

"Pack." I placed my hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Right." He shook his head from side to side. "Check in with the pack. – damn it."

Blondie looked over her shoulder and giggled at him. God, I was going to seriously be sick.

We kissed our girls goodbye and watched them drive away. As soon as they were at the end of the road I flipped my phone open and called Seth to go keep an eye on them.

"Sure, sure, I'm just getting out of the shower, I'll be there in a flash." He said enthusiastically.

"Hurry." I pushed.

"Five minutes tops." He said and hung up.

"Come on Black, let's go give your news to the pack." Embry smiled widely.

Fuck, I knew it would be a difficult task to keep this secret out of the pack's mind, and even if I did keep it to myself, moron Embry would surely spill the beans in my stead. Damn it! Oh well, they say confession is good for the soul. – Yeah right. So much for privacy.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
